La somme de toutes nos peurs
by Grimm Wrynn
Summary: Après un combat difficile qui a secoué la Ligue, Bruce et Clark se rapprochent. Si les deux hommes se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, il y a une multitude de choses qu'ils ignorent l'un de l'autre, bonnes comme mauvaises. La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille et le tout est de savoir s'ils seront faire face à leurs pires défauts comme à leurs plus grandes craintes.
1. Doomsday

**(Edit : C'était la première fois que je testais la mise en page et je m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point c'était foiré pour ce chapitre X) En espérant que ça soit plus lisible désormais !)**

Hey ! Donc voici l'une de mes premières fics (et du coup la première que je publie) et je n'ai jamais été lue, donc vos reviews et conseils seront les bienvenus !  
Cette histoire concerne du superbat donc pour ceux que ça gêne, je ne vous recommande pas la lecture ;)

Je rappelle que c'est du rating M et que ça concerne deux hommes.  
L'histoire est en cours d'écriture, mais pour le moment elle dépasse les 100k. J'essaierai de poster les chapitres assez régulièrement.

 **Disclaimer :** ces personnages et cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont pour la plupart à DC Comics

NB : J'ai fait un grand mix de ce que je connaissais sur les personnages et l'univers DC. Je me suis basée sur différents comics, dessins animés et films, il y aura pas mal de références ou de petits détails venant de là. Cette fic ne représente donc pas de temporalité/réalité/version définie de l'univers. De plus, s'il y a des puristes, j'ai aussi changé l'histoire de quelques personnages (mea culpa).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Doomsday**

* * *

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vision était floue et tout son corps n'était que douleur. Sonné par le dernier coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il mit du temps à se dégager des débris dans lesquels il avait atterri. Il grimaça de douleur en se tenant les côtes, se doutant qu'il avait dû s'en fracturer quelques-unes. Il tituba en descendant de sa bute faite de gravats, de poussière et de métal, se dirigeant vers un endroit où il semblait entendre des gémissements.

Il s'y précipita comme il pouvait, s'inquiétant que la zone n'aie pas été totalement dégagée. Il était pourtant sûr qu'aucun civil n'était dans les environs, mais dans les rues de New York, on ne pouvait pas savoir. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la voix, puis qu'il le vit. Barry, à moitié enseveli, peinant à se dégager.

_Flash ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se précipita en courant comme il le pouvait et commença à dégager les débris qui empêchaient l'homme le plus rapide du monde de bouger. Puis il vit le sang, et lorsqu'il eut finit de libérer ses jambes, trouva un épais morceau de métal transpercer sa cuisse.

_Batman… je peux plus courir… je vais pas… me régénérer à temps…

Le Flash haletait et semblait à bout de forces. En face de lui, Batman sortit de sa ceinture une seringue de morphine qu'il injecta à son ami, avant de retirer le morceau de métal et d'y appliquer une forte pression. Il déchira des pans de sa cape et les tendit à Barry.

_Reste là, je vais voir où en sont les autres.

Et il percuta au même moment où Barry ouvrit la bouche : le silence autour d'eux.

_Doomsday… a expédié Superman vers la centrale électrique… ils se sont déplacés. Green Arrow, Cyborg et Red Arrow ont été mis hors-jeu… Il reste plus que Superman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing et Aquaman d'opérationnels…

Batman jeta un œil sur les alentours pour trouver les héros blessés avant Flash : Raven et Starfire semblaient inconscientes et J'onn J'onzz, blessé, tentait d'aller vers elles. Il appela ce dernier pour indiquer la position de Barry, puis envoya l'un de ses drones sur sa position. Il le visa avec son grappin et se retrouva très vite pendu dans les airs, indiquant à son engin de se diriger vers le lieu du combat.

Ayant une vue du ciel, Batman ne pouvait que constater l'ampleur des dégâts causés par Doomsday. Sa force n'avait cessé d'augmenter et il réfléchissait à un moyen de reprendre le dessus. Mais ils avaient déjà essayé pas mal de choses : le feu, les ondes sonores, l'eau, l'électricité,… rien ne pouvait percer sa peau et il devenait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus tenace. S'ils ne trouvaient pas tous vite un moyen… Doomsday aurait la peau de Superman. Ensuite ce sera leur tour.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit indiqué et atterrit aux côtés de son ancien apprenti, Dick, qui portait désormais le pseudonyme de Nightwing. Ce dernier avait une plaie à la tête qui saignait abondamment et peinait à rester sur ses jambes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène, où Wonder Woman et Superman se battaient contre Doomsday. Diana essayait d'immobiliser le monstre avec son lasso pour permettre au kryptonien de lui asséner des coups, mais il semblait invulnérable.

_T'as un plan, Bruce ?fit une voix au loin, que l'intéressé reconnut comme celle d'Aquaman.

_J'y réfléchis.

_Si on ne trouve pas vite un moyen… Diana et Clark sont déjà épuisés…

Le veilleur de Gotham tourna la tête vers le combat qui détruisait la ville. Diana avait des blessures sur les bras et les jambes et semblait être à bout de force. De l'autre côté, Superman encaissait la majorité des coups, sa chair elle aussi pas mal entaillée par les proéminences osseuses du monstre. Son costume était presque entièrement déchiré. Il était essoufflé. Il était épuisé. Superman perdait.

Les premiers rayons du soleil aveuglèrent momentanément Batman, qui se couvrit les yeux. La Ligue avait passé toute la nuit à essayer d'arrêter Doomsday, depuis Philadelphie. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui que destruction et mort, ainsi que des super-héros blessés. Si eux, la Ligue de Justice, ne l'arrêtaient pas, alors personne ne le pourrait.

Doomsday abattit son poing sur Clark, qui fut incapable d'esquiver le coup. Il s'écrasa durement au sol, alors que le monstre s'occupait déjà de Wonder Woman : il la tira par le lasso, attrapa sa jambe et la jeta durement sur le sol, avant de l'expédier plus loin. La reine des amazones cria de douleur et Batman voulut s'élancer vers eux, mais la vive douleur à ses côtes le rappela à l'ordre et il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Nightwing le soutint le temps qu'il se remette d'une quinte de toux assez violente qui lui vrillait les côtes. Il n'était clairement plus en état de se battre, il n'assumerait pas les coups de Doomsday. Il ne pouvait que regarder au loin, ses amis se faire battre. Il voulait aider Clark.

Le kryptonien utilisa sa vision thermique vers le monstre, ce qui eut pour seul effet de l'énerver encore plus. Dans un rugissement de rage, le monstre fit grossir ses excroissances osseuses et de longues épines se formèrent à la jointure de ses mains. Il ferma son poing et si Superman pu esquiver le premier coup, le second lui transperça la poitrine.

_Clark !

Bruce n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. Son ami tourna lentement la tête vers lui alors qu'il se précipitait vers eux du mieux qu'il pouvait, repoussant Nightwing dans la foulée. Batman crut voir l'expression de Superman changer lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, avant que la créature ne le laisse tomber. L'homme d'acier tomba à genoux, tandis que son ennemi portait son attention sur l'homme qui courrait vers eux. Bruce était prêt à en découdre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Il était déterminé. Clark aussi.

Dans un dernier effort, au bord de l'agonie, le kryptonien rassembla ses forces, hurlant sa rage avant d'attraper Doomsday et de l'emmener avec lui dans le ciel, dans un fracas assourdissant. Le Bat leva la tête pour les suivre du regard, mais le soleil l'en empêcha bien vite. Son cœur se serra. Si Superman faisait ce qu'il pensait... s'il allait dans l'espace… Non, il y avait un espoir qu'il survive. Les rayons du soleil jaune seraient régénérateurs pour lui et s'il restait trop longtemps à la dérive, un Green Lantern pourrait le rapatrier à la Tour de Garde.

Batman s'accrocha à cet espoir, la tête toujours levée vers le ciel. Il fallait que Clark survive. Il devait survivre. Il survivrait, même à ça. Il était Superman.

_Où est Doomsday ?

Continuant de fixer le ciel, il ne baissa pas la tête vers Wonder Woman, qui marchait vers lui, soutenue par Aquaman.

_Superman l'a emmené dans l'espace. Je crois.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y arrivera…

L'inquiétude présente dans la voix de l'amazone l'interpella assez pour qu'il daigne la regarder.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?demanda Nightwing avant lui.

_Parce qu'il était au bord de l'épuisement et blessé. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait assez de forces pour voler.

_C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit que c'était plus un super saut… mais très puissant, dit Nightwing d'un air pensif.

Alors que tous en venaient à la conclusion qu'ils allaient retomber, un bruit sourd leur fit lever la tête : une masse sombre tombait du ciel. Batman s'empressa de calculer le point d'impact avec son gadget et contacta les autorités pour envoyer des hommes immédiatement sur place : l'Uper Bay était grande et il fallait repêcher ce qui était tombé au plus vite. Il tourna la tête vers Aquaman, qui semblait s'être brisé un bras et avait de multiples coupures. Il montrait aussi des signes de déshydratation.

_Uper Bay. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

_Je dois me rendre sur place.

Batman n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il envoya sa position à son petit aéronef et attendit que le pilote automatique fasse le reste. Puis avec Aquaman, il partit vers le point de chute, le cœur emplit d'espoir.

* * *

Des heures. Ils n'avaient trouvé que le corps de Doomsday, très vite récupéré par l'ARGUS et enfermé dans une boîte en plomb. Mais aucun signe de l'homme d'acier. Et plus le temps passait, plus les membres de la Ligue, tout comme les autorités qui les aidaient, perdaient espoir. Aquaman avait utilisé ses ressources pour sonder les environs mais à part le monstre, les animaux marins comme les poissons n'étaient pas d'une grande aide.

Bruce détestait attendre. Diana et Dick l'avaient obligé à aller se soigner, tout comme d'autres membres de la Ligue sévèrement blessés. Il n'avait pas été étonné qu'on lui dise qu'il avait des côtes cassées et s'en fichait pas mal, ça n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière. Cela mettrait juste du temps à guérir et ça le rendait moins performant.

Mais se faire soigner l'occupait un peu. Il attendait avec impatience qu'Arthur lui dise qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et après une journée entière sans rien trouver, tous cessèrent les recherches, la mort dans l'âme : Superman était mort.

Superman était mort. Clark Kent était mort. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il devait être dans l'espace, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais Cyborg lui avait assuré que les scanners de la Tour n'avaient rien trouvé et John Stewart non plus. Superman était mort.

La nouvelle avait anéanti Bruce. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il venait de perdre un coéquipier. Un ami. Clark. Ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agi. D'avoir été simple spectateur, de l'avoir regardé se sacrifier pour les autres. Il n'avait eu aucune valeur. Le Batman avait été incapable de protéger la ville, incapable de protéger ses amis. Il avait été inutile et il s'en voulait.

Il frappa encore plus durement l'arbre devant lui, entamant son écorce. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Clark avait disparu. Il avait espéré, pendant les premiers jours, qu'il réapparaisse. Mais il n'avait désormais plus d'espoir. Seuls la colère, la douleur et le remords animaient son cœur et depuis, il voyait tout en noir, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il avait cessé de communiquer avec la Ligue de Justice, prétextant qu'il avait du travail. En réalité, il ne voulait pas les voir, parce qu'il avait peur d'affronter leurs regards. De voir leur peine dans leurs yeux. La sienne lui suffisait déjà. Il avait perdu Clark. Il avait refusé d'aller à son enterrement.

Alfred avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa cave et les seules fois où Bruce le faisait, c'était pour frapper l'arbre devant lui. Dick était passé plusieurs fois lui rendre visite, pour savoir comment il allait, mais Bruce avait refusé de le voir. Il voulait être seul. Le vide laissé par la perte de Clark l'avait profondément affecté et il avait l'impression d'être brisé, une partie de lui-même ayant soudainement disparu. Cette douleur, oppressante dans sa poitrine, constante, le rendait malade et il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça non plus : faible. C'est ce qu'il était désormais. Un faible.

Ce simple fait le rendait en colère contre lui-même et les sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en lui l'empêchaient d'être opérationnel. Comment la mort de Clark pouvait-il l'affecter autant ? Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la valeur qu'il avait pour lui, avant de l'avoir perdu… il regrettait tellement tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils feraient ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps de faire : sortir un soir boire un verre, se faire une soirée entre membres de la ligue, Clark voulait lui faire visiter sa ferme dans le Kansas, lui voulait-

_Maître Bruce.

_Quoi Alfred ?!

Il avait été plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se tourna vers son majordome, impassible, comme toujours. Bruce essuya la sueur sur son front, attendant que son interlocuteur parle.

_Monsieur, un taxi vient d'arriver aux portes du manoir. Votre présence est requise.

_Vire-le. Je ne veux voir personne.

_Maître Bruce, sauf votre respect, vous devriez aller voir, avant de renvoyer la voiture.

* * *

Des images. Des sons. Tout lui parvenait de manière désordonnée et entrecoupée. Il revoyait des personnes qui pleuraient, des gens qui hurlaient, leurs visages marqués par la peur et la douleur. Une ville détruite, de la fumée, de la poussière qui recouvrait tout autour de lui. Puis vint la douleur, intense. Il se sentait basculer. Son nom. Quelqu'un avait crié son nom. C'était lointain, si lointain, mais il l'avait entendu. Ce fût assez pour lui rappeler son objectif : éliminer la menace et sauver des vies. Sauver les autres. Son devoir était de les protéger.

Il se sentit happé hors du néant. Il avait une migraine atroce, avait mal partout et il se sentait fragile. De nouveaux sons lui parvinrent, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, le faisant grimacer de douleur, l'empêchant de respirer. Il était fatigué, désorienté et il avait froid.

_Hey, mon gars, ç'va aller ?

Il leva les yeux sur l'homme qui l'aidait vraisemblablement à tenir debout. Petit, maigre et avec une barbe grisonnante, l'homme devait bien avoir la cinquantaine. A la vue de sa tenue, il n'eut aucun doute quant au fait que l'homme était un sans-abri. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et se redressa.

_Grâce à vous, merci.

_T'pas l'premier qu'on r'pêche. On a vu d'tas d'ivrognes qui plongent d'ponts. Mais jamais a'ec un visage pareil. C'quoi ton p'tit nom ?

_Clark.

_Moi c'est Bob.

Clark lui serra la main et jeta un rapide regard sur lui-même. Son costume en lambeaux n'avait pas tenu et il lui restait juste les manches et les jambes. La crasse et la boue avaient effacé la couleur et à l'odeur, il était étonné de ne pas se trouver dans les égouts. Au lieu de ça, il était dans une partie d'un port désinfecté, où d'autres sans abris s'étaient réfugiés.

_Enchanté, Bob. Vous pouvez me dire où je me trouve ?

_T'es à Gotham, mon p'tit. T'es vraiment à côté d'la plaque.

Clark réfléchit à toute allure, ses neurones temporairement connectés. Il se souvenait de son combat contre Doomsday. Il se souvenait de sa blessure… Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Il jeta un œil à son torse : quatre grandes ecchymoses lui paraient la poitrine et la douleur qui les accompagnait expliquait plus de choses sur ses douleurs. Et leur présence lui donnait une indication primordiale : il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Afin de vérifier sa théorie, il essaya de voir avec sa vision à rayons X, sans aucun succès. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le reste.

Il essaya de se calmer et de faire taire la douleur qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Résumé de la situation : la veille, il avait combattu Doomsday. Il avait probablement gagné, puisqu'il était en vie. Mais où étaient les autres ? Qu'était-il advenu d'eux ? Il devait les trouver, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de communication pour les joindre. Il n'avait ni papiers d'identité, ni argent, ni vêtements. La belle galère.

_T'vas attraper froid mon gars, viens plus près d'brasero pour t'sécher, au moins. T'es tout pâlo et tu trembles.

_Ça ira, merci. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter quelque chose à mettre ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup de vous demander ça…

_T'en fais pas. Ent'compagnons d'galère, on doit bien s'aider non ?

Bob lui tendit un grand manteau marron un peu mité. Clark l'enfila en souriant, content d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur sur les épaules.

_Merci beaucoup. Je vous revaudrais ça.

_J'espère bien.

_Encore une chose, vous savez où je peux trouver un taxi ?

* * *

Le manoir Wayne était décidément une demeure somptueuse, qu'Alfred entretenait à merveille. Clark avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'y entrer, mais il avait rarement pu prendre le temps d'admirer la bâtisse. Les haies semblaient être taillées au millimètre près, les fleurs étaient splendides et les fontaines d'extérieur magnifiques. Il était réellement émerveillé par ce domaine.

_Bon, c'est quand que je suis payé, moi ? Mon compteur continue de tourner.

Clark reporta son attention sur le chauffeur de taxi, qui était sorti de son véhicule et attendait sa paie. Il était gêné d'avance de demander de l'aide à Bruce, mais il n'avait pas un centime sur lui. Et ce chauffeur avait été le seul à avoir accepté qu'il monte dans sa voiture.

_Quand le majordome sera revenu avec le maître des lieux.

Le chauffeur ne cacha pas son énervement. Clark, lui, était patient. Alfred lui avait dit d'attendre sur le perron l'arrivée de Monsieur Wayne, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait une tête si effrayante ?

Au détour de la bâtisse, il aperçut la silhouette du majordome arriver, ainsi que le maître des lieux derrière lui, le pas visiblement pressé. En short et débardeur noir, encore dégoulinant de sueur, Clark lui trouva quelque chose de séduisant. Très séduisant. Ça lui changeait de son costume de chauve-souris ou de celui dans les soirées mondaines. Il lui adressa un sourire dès qu'il croisa son regard.

_Bruce ! J'ai besoin de ton ai-

_Clark ?!

La voix à la fois surprise et choquée de son ami coupa court à l'envie du journaliste de s'avancer vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, comprenant très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le milliardaire s'approcha de lui et saisit des deux mains son visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un frisson parcourut le journaliste, se sentant bizarre par une telle proximité avec Bruce. Son regard bleu, plus froid que le sien, était réellement magnifique. Ce fut la seule pensée rationnelle qu'il eut avant que Bruce ne le serre dans ses bras, réveillant un peu plus la douleur. Surpris, Clark répondit à l'échange, étonné par une telle proximité de la part de l'homme chauve-souris, qui ne faisait jamais démonstration d'une telle affection avec qui que ce soit.

_On a cru que tu étais mort !

_Quoi ?! Vous auriez pu attendre quelques jours quand même, vous avez fait vite là…

Bruce adressa un regard à Alfred et sans même qu'ils n'échangent de paroles entre eux, le majordome acquiesça et s'occupa du taxi. Bruce entraina l'homme d'acier à l'intérieur de son manoir. Il suivit le maître de maison qui l'emmena dans l'une des chambres du manoir. Clark savait que Bruce avait ses phases silencieuses lorsqu'il réfléchissait et qu'il avait tendance à ne pas les partager. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur actuellement et tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de prendre une bonne douche et de dormir. Sauf qu'il ne le ferait pas tant que son ami ne partagerait pas ses inquiétudes avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Bruce ?

_Regarde-toi dans une glace, Clark. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui désigna une porte annexée à la chambre et il s'y rendit, soudainement tendu. Puis, lorsqu'il fit face à son reflet, il comprit. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son visage et il n'avait pas remarqué, même lorsque Bruce l'avait touché, que sa barbe avait poussé. De plusieurs jours. Ses boucles sales et désordonnées contrastaient avec son teint cadavérique et les cernes noires sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être un mort ambulant. L'espace d'un instant, cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et la panique montant, il fut saisit d'une quinte de toux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons. S'en était si violent qu'il ne sentit pas la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, ni ne l'entendit bouger.

_Est-ce que ça va aller ?fit Wayne dont une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

Clark se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête tout en continuant de tousser. Bruce se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil. Ça l'inquiétait. Beaucoup.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Bruce, j'ai plus mes pouvoirs. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait de Doomsday à maintenant.

Bruce vit la détresse de Clark dans ses yeux. Il essaya de le rassurer, mais il était inquiet aussi.

_Va prendre une douche, utilise ce dont tu as besoin. Je vais te prêter de nouveaux vêtements, ensuite on parlera.

Le kryptonien ne protesta pas et s'exécuta bien volontiers. De son côté, Bruce lui prépara des affaires qu'il déposa dans la pièce et retourna dans la chambre, en pleine réflexion. Il avait bien eut affaire avec Clark Kent, alias Superman, sans aucun doute. Mais sans avoir reçu de soins, comment avait-il pu survivre ? Sa blessure à la poitrine était mortelle. Etait-il autant un surhomme que ça ? Son retour à la vie lui avait-il définitivement coûté ses pouvoirs ? Devait-il prévenir la Ligue tout de suite ou pouvait-il attendre ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Clark jurer. Visiblement, l'humanité semblait avoir des côtés qui l'embêtaient. Récupérerait-il ses pouvoirs après une exposition plus longue au soleil, même s'il était mort ? Il verrait bien, après plusieurs jours. Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et, quelques minutes plus tard, Clark ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas mis le T-shirt que Bruce lui avait donné, mais seulement le jean. Les boucles humides et non coiffées lui donnaient plus un air « Clark » que « Superman », faisant intérieurement sourire le milliardaire : quelle que soit son apparence, il restait beau. Son attention se porta sur son torse musclé et imberbe, ses pectoraux et… il vit très distinctement quatre gros hématomes. Son expression changea, tout comme son humeur. Clark ne fit pas attention à lui, la tête baissée sur son torse, observant les mêmes marques.

_Je suis vraiment mort, c'est ça ? Je crois que je me souviens…fit Clark, d'une voix tremblante.

_L'affrontement contre Doomsday remonte à une semaine. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

_Du combat. Je n'étais plus qu'avec Diana, Arthur et Dick… Il était trop fort… J'avais du mal à encaisser et les autres aussi. Puis je me souviens…Il m'a empalé… Bruce, comment vont les autres ? Et les civils ? Les pertes ?

_Calme-toi, Clark. Tout le monde va bien. Le plus gros des dégâts est matériel. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes, mais nous avons tous fait notre maximum. De quoi te souviens-tu d'autre ?

L'intéressé s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, restant quelques instants silencieux. Bruce resta patient et attendit sans rien ajouter de plus.

_Je sais plus… je me souviens de la douleur, je te vois courir vers moi et… et après je me réveille dans le vieux port désinfecté de Gotham. Un sans-abri m'a repêché. C'était i peine trois heures.

_Tu es sûr de ne pas te souvenir de ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

_Pourquoi ? J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose après ?

_Tu as attrapé Doomsday et tous deux vous êtes partis dans les airs. Il y a eu un seul point de chute visible, et on a cru que vous étiez ensemble. Mais on ne t'a jamais retrouvé. Le corps de Doomsday a été récupéré par l'ARGUS.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas et je n'aurais pas pu faire ça, pas d'après mes blessures.

_Pourtant, tu l'as fait.

Clark se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il était sûr qu'avec une blessure aussi mortelle que la sienne, il était mort. C'était peut-être à cause de ça, qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs ? Il était devenu humain ? Il faudrait qu'il aille à la Forteresse de Solitude pour avoir des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il fut saisi d'une autre quinte de toux, l'obligeant à se redresser afin d'avoir un meilleur accès d'air. Chaque toux qu'il avait lui faisait un mal de chien et il grimaçait en attendant que ça passe. Puis il se relaissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Superman était mort. Il y avait dû y avoir une annonce officielle. Clark était peut-être, quant à lui, encore en vie. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, il devait être en voyage au Burundi pour son article sur la guerre. Son absence au Daily Planet ne serait pas relevée. Mais si la mort de Superman était passée sur les chaînes d'informations, et c'était sûrement le cas, Martha avait dû apprendre la nouvelle.

_Il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

_Je vais te chercher un téléphone.

Bruce s'éclipsa, conscient du chamboulement intérieur qui devait animer son ami. Mais lorsqu'il revint avec un téléphone, il retrouva l'homme d'acier endormi, dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé deux minutes avant. Ressusciter semblait être une chose épuisante. Il positionna correctement son ami et l'examina pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres traces de blessures. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur sa peau étonnamment douce et chaude, contact plus agréable qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Clark s'était coupé en se rasant et associa l'action au juron qu'il avait entendu. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien. Seule sa blessure mortelle semblait mettre du temps à guérir. Mais pour être réduite au stade d'ecchymoses alors que ça l'avait littéralement réduit en charpie, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Bruce était convaincu que ses pouvoirs allaient revenir.

Il quitta sa chambre et ferma derrière lui. Il demanda à Alfred de lui en préparer une deuxième, près de sa chambre : tant que le kryptonien ne serait pas remis, il ne le laisserait pas rentrer à Métropolis ou à Smallville. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que c'était elle que Clark voulait joindre en appel. Il descendit à la Batcave, voir s'il pouvait trouver plus d'informations, mais aussi pour surveiller la ville. Maintenant que Clark était de retour et qu'il le savait en sécurité, il sentit un poids énorme se retirer de sa poitrine : il se sentait soulagé et étrangement serein.


	2. Au Manoir Wayne

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2, beaucoup plus long que le précédent. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, je vais essayer de voir comment l'améliorer, j'ai encore du mal à me familiariser avec la platefome.  
Voilà !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Au Manoir Wayne**

Clark fut réveillé par une violente quinte de toux, alertant Alfred qui se rendit à son chevet. De manière maternelle, le majordome vérifia sa température en touchant son front et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs quand il renifla.

_Merci, Alfred. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

_Plus d'un jour, Monsieur Kent. Nous sommes au début de la nuit.

_Je vois. Bruce est encore ici ou il est parti sauver Gotham ?

_Il est descendu.

Clark voyait très bien ce que voulait dire Alfred. Il se leva et attrapa le T-shirt blanc laissé là la veille, qu'il enfila en voulant quitter la chambre. Il était venu quelques fois dans le manoir et se souvenait parfaitement de l'accès que Bruce avait emprunté la fois où il se trouvait avec lui.

_Puis-je vous préparer quelque chose à manger, Monsieur Kent ?

_Clark, Alfred. Appelez-moi Clark. Je n'ai pas envie d'abuser encore de votre hospitalité, mais je vous avoue qu'un petit sandwich serait le bienvenu.

_Je vous apporte ça. Si à tout hasard, vous arriveriez à faire manger un peu Maître Bruce…

Clark hocha la tête, puis se stoppa.

_Pouvez-vous lui demander si je peux le rejoindre ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je veux empiéter sur ses plates-bandes.

_Vous pouvez y aller. Il sait déjà que vous êtes réveillé.

Clark hocha la tête et se fia à sa mémoire pour se diriger vers le passage secret et activer le mécanisme de la porte dérobée, qui s'ouvrit sur un ascenseur. L'aménagement du manoir était vraiment extraordinaire. Il rejoignit ensuite son collègue, posté devant ses écrans de surveillance. Il portait son costume du Batman, mais n'avait pas enfilé sa capuche. Ses yeux bleus clairs fixaient les écrans alors que son expression était neutre. Qu'il soit le Batman ou Bruce Wayne, cet homme avait décidément énormément de charisme. Clark se racla la gorge avant de parler, chassant de son esprit des images qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver.

_Hum, merci Bruce pour ton hospitalité. Je ne vais pas en abuser très longtemps et je pense-

_J'aimerais que tu restes quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement remis. Alfred m'a fait part de ta subite montée de fièvre hier et il pense que tu es malade, probablement à cause du temps que tu as dû passer dans l'eau. Ton état est à surveiller, mais au moins tu sembles guérir à une vitesse impressionnante. Pas autant qu'à ton habitude, mais déjà plus vite que les humains. Tes pouvoirs ne sont donc pas perdus.

Le kryptonien se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné.

_Je sais pas si je devrais être flatté ou effrayé que tu connaisses mon état de santé mieux que moi, dit-il en souriant.

Bruce tourna enfin la tête vers lui quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il se sentit rougir, reporta vivement son attention sur les écrans. Mais Clark ne manqua pas la scène. Il sourit encore plus : Bruce gêné, c'était carrément trop attendrissant.

_J'accepte ta proposition seulement si tu partages les repas en ma compagnie.

_Toi, tu as parlé avec Alfred.

_Tu as de la chance d'avoir pareille personne à tes côtés.

_Je sais. J'accepte le compromis. De toute façon, on s'était dit qu'on se ferait ça, un jour.

Clark se mit à sourire plus bêtement. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme chauve-souris avait vraiment adhéré à son idée, le sachant assez réservé. Un silence se fit.

_Comment se passe cette nuit ? Je peux t'aider sur quoique ce soit ?

_J'ai juste eu à intervenir sur un carambolage. Le Joker et les autres ont l'air d'être tranquilles. Ils doivent préparer un mauvais coup.

_Quoiqu'ils fassent je les remercie pour cela, lança sur un ton bas Alfred, qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau. Monsieur Clark, voici ce que vous avez demandé, pour vous et Maître Bruce. J'ai jugé utile de vous apporter quelques médicaments pour votre forte toux et votre fièvre.

_Euh, merci beaucoup Alfred.

Le majordome s'éclipsa et Clark saisit alors son sandwich, et tendit avec un sourire l'assiette à Bruce. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier croque le premier dans son sandwich pour en faire de même. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise en savourant sa première bouchée, remplissant son estomac pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux ayant les yeux fixés sur les écrans. Bruce parla alors d'une enquête qu'il effectuait en cours, avec d'autres membres de la Ligue de Justice sur les entreprises Cadmus. En extérieur, on ne notait rien d'inquiétant, toutefois Flash avait repéré certaines de leurs activités qui n'étaient notifiées nulle part dans leurs rapports. En l'absence de preuves, il fallait soit les prendre en flagrant délit, soit s'infiltrer dans les structures. Mais quelles que soient leurs opérations, rien n'indiquaient qu'elles étaient illégales. Pour le moment.

Depuis que Batman les avait mis sous surveillance, il faisait attention aux différentes activités qui s'exerçaient un peu partout. Ce soir, un camion de chargement partait de Coast City, mais il ne savait pas quelle était sa destination. Green Arrow avait fait le chemin exprès jusqu'à cette ville pour y coller un traceur, ayant justement un rendez-vous d'affaires dans le coin.

Voyant que tout semblait visiblement aller bien, Bruce décida de retirer son costume et d'aller dormir un peu. Clark se dit que la vie de cet homme devait relativement être très décalée et il sourit en se disant qu'il était véritablement un oiseau de nuit. Tellement Bruce Wayne.

Il sortit de la Batcave en même temps que son ami et se rendit dans la chambre qu'Alfred lui avait préparée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait investi la chambre personnelle de Bruce… et curieusement, cette pensée ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait privilégié.

Il prit une douche et, faute d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, renfila les même habits. Il décida d'employer une méthode de relaxation kryptonienne pour faire passer les quelques heures avant qu'une journée banale ne commence. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se recoucher. Il se concentra alors sur son corps et son esprit par une méthode que la mémoire de son père biologique, Jor-El, lui avait apprise à la Forteresse de Solitude.

Il réalisa que Bruce lui avait dit vrai. Il sentait que son corps aspirait toutes les radiations solaires qu'il pouvait et qu'il remplissait juste ses réserves avant de pouvoir en récupérer l'usage. Il sentait que la transition allait être douloureuse et il appréhendait déjà l'instant. Aussi, les lésions subies par son corps se réparaient au fur et à mesure et bientôt, il ne serait plus malade. Peut-être même dans quelques heures.

Il sortit de sa méditation quelques heures plus tard et quitta sa chambre pour voir si Alfred était debout ou non. S'il restait au Manoir Wayne, il avait néanmoins dans l'idée d'aller se chercher quelques affaires. Le majordome n'étant pas présent, Clark se contenta de laisser une note derrière lui et il sortit du manoir à pieds, traversant le grand terrain de la propriété dans l'idée de regagner la ville et d'y trouver un taxi, direction Smallville. 

* * *

L'air pur de la campagne fit le plus grand bien à Clark, qui sentait qu'il était chez lui. L'odeur de la ferme des Kent était unique. Shelby, leur border collie, aboya en courant dans sa direction, l'ayant tout de suite reconnu à l'odeur. Son chien lui avait manqué. Il se baissa pour l'accueillir, et reprit sa route en direction de la maison. Sa mère, alertée par les aboiements du chien, revint de la grange. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle ne put retenir ses larmes de joie.

_Oh mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse !

Clark serra sa mère dans ses bras, qui pleura à chaudes larmes. Il n'imaginait pas la peine qu'avait dû ressentir sa mère mais il en avait une certaine idée. Mais sa mère était une femme forte. Après s'être ressaisie, elle l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison, Shelby sur leurs talons. Comme lorsqu'il vivait avec elle, elle prépara le petit déjeuner et Clark la regarda faire, savourant ce simple moment qu'il avait désormais peu l'occasion de vivre. Sa mère brisa le silence.

_Ta mort a fait la une des journaux. On en parle encore. Tu as eu une cérémonie et un mémorial en ton nom est en construction à Washington. Toute la Ligue était présente. C'était vraiment très émouvant. Des gens venaient de partout pour assister à la cérémonie à Métropolis.

Il y eut un autre silence où Clark assimilait l'information. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop abordé le sujet avec Bruce.

_J'ai perdu mon combat. Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je suis là maintenant. Sauf que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs pour l'instant.

Sa mère apporta une corbeille de toasts sur la table et déposa ses œufs sur le plat dans deux assiettes.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tes pouvoirs reviendront comme tu es revenu. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à petit déjeuner.

_Je suis actuellement logé par un ami de la Ligue. On va voir s'il y a eu des grosses répercussions et si on peut trouver quelque chose sur le fait que je sois encore vivant. Je suis venu te voir et récupérer quelques affaires.

Clark regarda sa mère, qui sembla songeuse quelques instants.

_Ton ami, ce ne serait pas le justicier de Gotham, par hasard ?

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à lui ?

Le sourire malicieux de sa mère l'inquiéta.

_Et bien, mon chéri, ton dernier combat était à Gotham et c'est le justicier avec qui tu es le plus proche. Et puis, il était absent à ta cérémonie.

Le brun ne cacha pas sa surprise, étonné que Bruce ne fût pas présent car, en effet, ils étaient devenus assez proches au fil des années. Bruce et lui avaient toujours eu les mêmes objectifs en ce qui concernaient leur rôle de justicier et, même si leurs méthodes et points de vue pouvaient parfois diverger, ils trouvaient toujours un compromis.

_Ce sont ses affaires, que tu portes ?

Clark baissa les yeux sur son jean et son T-shirt, des habits relativement simples pour un milliardaire.

_Mon costume n'était même plus identifiable, lorsque j'ai repris conscience, se défendit-il.

Le sourire malicieux de sa mère ne disparaissait pas.

_Tu as conscience que ces vêtements te... mettent sacrément en avant.

Il haussa un sourcil en souriant.

_Tu te moques de mes goûts vestimentaires ou tu sous-entends quelque chose de précis ?

_Je faisais juste une remarque, répondit-elle en prenant un air faussement innocent.

_Quand tu fais ce genre de remarques, tu as toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Comme ils avaient fini, sa mère se leva et débarrassa la table, souriante comme toujours. Clark se leva et se faufila derrière elle, insistant pour qu'elle parle. Mais sa mère préféra garder sa pensée pour elle, résistant à son fils qui utilisait tous ses charmes pour avoir la réponse.

_File récupérer des affaires ! Ton ami doit t'attendre.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge de sa cuisine, il soupira en voyant que l'heure avait tourné. Il gravit les escaliers de sa maison pour atteindre sa chambre et attrapa un sac de sport, dans lequel il fourra ses affaires, assez pour passer une semaine au Manoir Wayne. Il avait pas mal d'affaires en double à cause de sa vie de justicier et laissait toujours des affaires de secours à Smallville. Il récupéra dans un tiroir un des téléphones à la carte SIM copiée.

Il soupira en voyant tous les messages non lus et les notifications diverses. Son téléphone et ses papiers actuels étaient avec lui au Congo, et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore pris son billet d'avion du retour… Dire qu'il devait prendre l'avion alors qu'il pouvait traverser l'océan en un clin d'œil, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Mais il fallait qu'il maintienne sa couverture, Clark Kent n'était pas censé être un surhomme.

Il consulta ses messages, dont beaucoup d'entre eux venaient de Loïs. Un premier lui demandait de ses nouvelles, un autre lui annonçait une information sur un changement d'organisation au sein du Daily Planet, et des dizaines d'autres de sa part lui parlaient de la mort de Superman, de ses théories sur les évènements. Des messages qu'il ne lut pas en passant aux suivants. Les trois derniers étaient Loïs qui s'énervait qu'il ne réponde pas. Il soupira un tapant un bref message, argumentant que dans un pays en guerre et sous-développé, il n'avait pas forcément le temps d'envoyer des messages ni d'en lire.

Il vit aussi les divers messages et appels manqués de sa mère et préféra les supprimer avant de les lire. Il voulait effacer cet épisode-là de sa vie. Quand il eut enfin fini et qu'il lui sembla que tout était prêt, il descendit rejoindre sa mère.

_Dis-moi m'man, le vieux pick-up fonctionne toujours ?

_Il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'essence et il est encore un peu poussiéreux. Tu voudrais repartir avec ?

_Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_Non voyons, tu sais bien que je n'utilise plus ce véhicule depuis longtemps.

En effet, sa mère préférait toujours prendre leur voiture plutôt que le pick-up. Son père avait pour habitude de le conduire, avant que Clark ne l'utilise.

_Je vais y jeter un œil alors.

Le vieux véhicule était effectivement assez poussiéreux. Clark ouvrit le capot et vérifia que tout était fonctionnel, remplit d'essence le véhicule, remit un peu d'huile, et au niveau des pneus, ça lui semblait correct. Il y déposa son sac et retourna vers la maison.

_Je vais y aller m'man. Dès que j'aurais récupéré mes pouvoirs, je retournerai en Afrique pour terminer mon article et je reviendrais sur Métropolis. Tu voudras que je m'occupe de la ferme, quand tu seras en Californie ?

_Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il y a le vieux Willis et les Conneli qui me doivent un service et qui s'occuperont des champs et des bêtes.

_Je peux m'occuper de Shelby et de la maison.

_Je ne veux pas que ce soit une contrainte pour toi, Clark.

_T'en fais pas m'man. Si je propose c'est que je peux gérer.

Sa mère lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Clark la serra dans ses bras avant de la saluer de son plus grand sourire et de passer la porte. 

* * *

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussi à faire tout le chemin indemne. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur l'état du véhicule, ou alors il avait sacrément perdu la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour, Alfred sortit sur le perron et arqua un sourcil quand il reconnut le conducteur. Puis d'un geste, il intima à Clark de la suivre vers l'entrée du garage, où Clark pourrait y laisser son véhicule sans que cela ne fasse tâche dans la cour du Manoir.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le fils de fermier put admirer les magnifiques machines devant lui avec une admiration non cachée. Bugatti, Ferrari, Aston Martin, Corvette,… des modèles de rapidité comme des modèles de collection, toutes brillantes et parfaitement en état.

_Mon vieux taco fait vraiment tâche dans le décor…dit Clark plus pour lui-même que pour Alfred.

_Maître Bruce possède aussi des voitures plus… banales, quand il veut effectuer des sorties sans attirer l'attention.

Clark se tourna vers le majordome, qui avait l'air pensif.

_Parce qu'il arrive à Bruce de sortir ?!s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

_Pour effectuer des filatures ou parce qu'il enquête…

Clark et le majordome s'échangèrent un regard complice.

_Je me disais aussi. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

_Maître Bruce s'entraine dans le jardin. Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Clark.

Bruce frappa le tronc de son poing gauche et enchaina avec un retournement de pied. Il s'entrainait déjà depuis une heure et il était dégoulinant de sueur. Son débardeur noir, qui laissait voir déjà bien assez de muscles, lui collait à la peau, tout comme son short noir. Clark, qui préférait porter des couleurs, se disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre porter si bien le noir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et détourna son regard en se disant que c'était très inapproprié d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le costume de Bruce le moule autant ? Il avait dû se ressaisir plusieurs fois quand il était au QG de la Ligue. Et là, en ce jour, il pouvait voir les muscles de ses mollets, de ses cuisses, de ses f…

_Clark ?

L'interpellé mit du temps avant de reporter son attention sur le moment présent. Il allait répondre quand il s'aperçut qu'Alfred était parti, emportant ses affaires avec lui.

_Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?

Bruce s'arrêta de donner des coups à l'arbre et se tourna vers le fils de fermier.

_Bon, j'en conclue que tu n'as pas récupéré tes pouvoirs…

_Non, effectivement.

Clark faisait de gros efforts pour regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Bruce était essoufflé et son torse se soulevait dans un rythme rapide, sa peau perlant de sueur. Il se bénit intérieurement de ne pas avoir ses pouvoirs à l'heure actuelle, car ses sens en auraient été affolés.

_Tu as l'air tendu.

_Non, ça va. Je suis allé à Smallville. J'en ai profité pour récupérer quelques affaires. Alfred m'a laissé garer mon pick-up dans ton immense garage, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Surpris par le changement de sujet, Bruce répondit avec un geste évasif.

_Non, bien sûr que non… Tu sais conduire ?!

Clark afficha son plus grand sourire, amusé par la réaction de son ami.

_Heureusement que je sais conduire ! Tu imagines, un fils de fermier qui prend le bus scolaire pour aller à l'université ? La honte. Déjà que je n'étais pas bien intégré.

Une étincelle d'intérêt brilla quelques secondes dans les yeux bleu-gris de l'homme sous le masque du Batman.

_Je serais ravi d'en apprendre plus.

_Tu ne sais pas déjà tout ?

Clark lui fit un clin d'œil pour signifier qu'il le taquinait. L'humour pouvait parfois échapper à Bruce Wayne.

_Ne joue pas avec le feu, fermier.

_Je n'ai pas peur de me brûler.

Ils sourirent quelques secondes dans cet instant de complicité, tandis que Bruce s'épongeait avec sa serviette. Clark ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le tissu des yeux. Il changea de sujet.

_Il faudrait dire à la Ligue que je suis vivant.

_Je vais leur donner rendez-vous à la Tour de Garde, on prendra le téléporteur de Gotham. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires à là-bas cet après-midi, ensuite on s'y rendra. Tu as un téléphone ?

_Oui, même numéro.

_On se tient au courant, alors.

Clark haussa un sourcil en entendant la faible hésitation dans la voix de Bruce, qui s'en alla. Son regard se posa sur le dos musclé de Bruce et descendit sur la courbure de ses fesses. A ce moment-là, il ferma les yeux pour chasser les images de sa tête, se maudissant de n'avoir que ça en tête dans une situation pareille. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se dirigea vers le garage : il avait sérieusement besoin de penser à autre chose. 

* * *

Bruce se détestait à l'heure actuelle. Il regardait d'un œil vide les diagrammes qui défilaient à l'écran devant lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le bilan mensuel de Wayne Enterprises et leurs filiales.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été aussi déconcentré de sa vie, pas même lorsqu'il avait laissé Dick pour la première fois faire une mission en solo. Il se souviendrait de ce jour-là toute sa vie, tant il avait été stressé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son protégé qui le préoccupait, mais un super-héros plus humain que jamais. Un super-héros qui portait ses vêtements vraiment bien, un peu trop bien même. Un super-héros qui avait des yeux bleus magnifiques et cette simplicité d'esprit qui se dégageait de lui, cette pureté… il n'avait eu cette impression dans toute sa vie qu'avec cet homme. Des fois, il en était presque admiratif.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense autant à Clark Kent ? Ce garçon de fermier, ce journaliste, ce super-héros dévoué corps et âme aux autres… Il connaissait Clark depuis plusieurs années, tous les deux avaient forgé une amitié solide mais pourquoi, maintenant, il pensait à lui ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi sa seule envie, c'était de quitter ses locaux pour rejoindre son manoir et y retrouver cet homme ? La réponse vint d'elle-même quand il se revit caresser du bout des doigts sa peau, et qu'il s'imaginait dessiner les lignes de son corps plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

 _Allez, Bruce, reprends-toi. Tu es Batman, tu n'as pas le temps pour ce genre de choses._ Il soupira de lassitude quand il réalisa que même sa voix intérieure n'était pas convaincante. Cette petite voix de la raison se manifestait souvent dernièrement, en présence du journaliste et là, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose lors de sa dernière conversation avec Clark. De son comportement. Il s'était tellement senti à l'aise en la présence du kryptonien qu'il avait fait tomber son masque habituel d'impassibilité, qu'il maintenait encore souvent avec Alfred. Et il avait fait ça sans s'en rendre compte. C'était… troublant. Et pourtant agréable. De pouvoir se sentir soi-même, sentiment qu'il avait du mal à éprouver depuis le temps qu'il était Batman.

La réunion dura toute l'après-midi et allait s'éterniser encore un moment. Bruce savait qu'il devait y rester jusqu'au bout, ne pouvant pas se permettre de jouer les irresponsables actuellement. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et pianota rapidement un message qu'il envoya à Clark.

 _ **Ma réunion dure plus longtemps que prévu. Dîner à Gotham puis on rejoint les autres ? BW.**_

Il pianota sur la table, attendant patiemment la réponse. Il était dix-huit heures trente, que pouvait faire Clark pour mettre autant de temps à répondre ? Il jeta plusieurs fois des coups d'œil à son téléphone, sans voir l'apparition d'un nouveau message. Ça l'énerva. C'était rare. Si ça se trouvait, Clark n'était pas intéressé par sa proposition. Enfin, son téléphone vibra. Après cinq minutes d'attente.

 _ **Ça me va, mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas pris mon 31. Une estimation de l'heure de la fin de ta réunion ? CK.**_

Bruce ne put se retenir d'esquisser un faible rictus au coin de sa bouche, sourire presque imperceptible. Il s'empressa de répondre.

 _ **20h en bas de Wayne Enterprises. BW.**_

 _ **J'y serais. CK.**_

Satisfait, la suite de la réunion de Bruce se passa encore plus lentement qu'avant mais au moins, l'attente vaudrait le coup. 

* * *

Légèrement irrité, il quitta le bâtiment avec plus de retard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors automatiquement les cheveux bruns et la carrure imposante qu'avait Clark. Mais il ne le repéra pas parmi la foule qui circulait autour de lui. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Bruce se retourna vivement.

_Tu sais te faire discret !lâcha-t-il en commençant à marcher.

_Je n'arriverais jamais à te battre là-dessus. Tu es maître en la matière. Même Barry ne disparait pas aussi vite que toi.

Bruce sentit le rouge lui monter sévèrement aux joues pour la première fois de sa vie. Un tel compliment de la part de Superman, ce n'était pas rien. Il savait que le Superman considérait le Batman comme son égal, même s'il était totalement dépourvu de pouvoirs. Mais l'entendre faisait toujours plaisir.

_Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu, je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois habillé de cette façon.

Clark se mit à rire tandis que Bruce le regardait. L'homme portait une casquette de football de l'équipe des Kansas City Chiefs, ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir noir en plus de la tenue que Bruce lui avait prêté et qu'il portait toujours. Il nota d'ailleurs cette information dans un coin de sa tête. En soi, Clark avait une tenue relativement très simple. Mais ça lui donnait un air bien plus assuré et viril que ce qu'il portait en dehors de son travail.

_Tu t'attendais à voir le costume bleu et la cape rouge ou plutôt la chemise à carreaux et les lunettes ?

_Les carreaux et les lunettes.

Bruce le guida aisément à travers la ville, ayant eu grandement le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où ils pourraient manger.

_Et bien, tout le monde associe Clark Kent aux lunettes et aux chemises à carreaux. Il me suffit juste ne pas les porter pour passer pour Monsieur Tout-le-monde et d'autres détails.

_Tu es en train de dire que Clark Kent porte un costume ?

Le multimilliardaire s'arrêta devant la porte d'un restaurant coréen et poussa la porte, faisant passer devant lui son invité. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le restaurant que l'espace d'un instant, personne ne faisait attention à eux. C'était tellement satisfaisant. Pour eux deux.

_Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu ça sous cet angle, répondit Clark, amusé. Je crois que j'aime vraiment trop le style vestimentaire ringard.

Son dernier commentaire fit sourire Bruce. Peut-être même qu'il avait envie de rire.

_Dans le fin-fond de la cambrousse du Kansas, tu dois passer inaperçu !

Clark fit une mine faussement outrée alors qu'il s'installait. Puis il eut un sourire malicieux.

_Mais c'est que ce cher Bruce sait faire de l'humour !

Le concerné aurait voulu jeter un regard noir à l'autre, mais il fut incapable de ne pas sourire en voyant le visage de Clark. Son sourire irradiait et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Pour toute réponse, il baissa les yeux sur la carte des menus.

Ils commandèrent assez vite, et c'est quand Clark passa sa commande que Bruce sourit. Si ses déductions étaient bonnes, l'information qu'il en tirait lui plaisait grandement. Il aborda alors le sujet d'une manière subtile.

_Alors, tes réparations sur ton pick-up ?

Clark plongea son regard azur dans celui clair de Bruce.

_J'ai dû tout décrasser pour y voir quelque chose. J'ai changé quelques durites et fait plusieurs tests pour vérifier mon alternateur. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état c'était, je me suis demandé comment ce vieux truc pouvait encore rouler.

_Tout devait vraiment être sale pour que tu réussisses à te mettre du cambouis dans le cou, fit alors remarquer malicieusement Bruce, lui indiquant le dessous de sa mâchoire.

Le fermier lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et se frotta pour faire partir la marque, sans succès.

_J'ai dû m'en mettre en retirant mon T-shirt. Je reviens, avant d'être complètement ridicule.

Bruce regarda Clark s'en aller vers les toilettes. Clark avait remis ses affaires exprès, alors qu'il avait apporté les siennes. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu les lui rendre. Son geste ne le vexa pas, au contraire. C'était stupide, mais il était ravi.

Clark revint au moment où on leur apportait leurs commandes. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, se jetant de temps à autre des regards. Ce fut le protecteur de Métropolis qui se lança le premier.

_J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête, pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent à mes obsèques ? Je suis vexé, je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien !

Clark jugea bon d'adoucir sa question en abordant le sujet à la légère, sourire aux lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'y étais pas ?demanda plutôt Bruce.

_Mon sixième sens, répondit Clark en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors ?

_Je ne pouvais pas venir.

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Visiblement, Bruce ne tenait pas à lui dire pourquoi. Il était déçu, mais il essaierait de trouver la réponse plus tard. Le milliardaire changea de sujet :

_Tu as parlé de ta difficulté à t'intégrer quand tu étais petit, tout à l'heure. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça mais… à quoi ressemblait ta jeunesse ?

Bruce vit son ami se tendre et il se recula sur sa chaise, posant sa fourchette.

_Sois plus précis.

Le ton de Clark était un peu plus dur qu'avant mais il acceptait quand même de répondre aux questions de son ami.

_Comment tu as géré tes pouvoirs tout en étant élève à l'école ?

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de Clark, qui s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Son sourire forcé lui fit mal au cœur et Bruce regretta d'avoir insisté.

_C'était dur. Déjà d'accepter le fait d'être à part et de devoir le cacher. De se savoir être seul comme ça. Mes parents ont tout fait pour essayer de m'intégrer, mais je me sentais toujours seul. Et puis… à l'école, j'étais le gamin bizarre. Celui que personne n'approchait, à part pour être insulté et cogné. Bien sûr, leurs coups ne me faisaient rien, mais leurs mots… Être le premier de la classe n'aidait pas non plus.

Clark maintenait son faux sourire, ce qui frustra Bruce. Mais il comprenait que l'homme le faisait pour garder une certaine contenance. Il avait senti l'amertume dans sa voix. Et s'imaginer l'homme d'acier, seul et persécuté… ça suscitait une certaine colère en lui. Les enfants pouvaient se montrer tellement cruels. Bruce le savait.

_Je comprends. J'ai demandé à Alfred plusieurs fois de me retirer de l'école. Je ne supportais plus qu'on me demande constamment si mes parents avaient pleuré ou supplié avant de mourir, de décrire la scène ou comment j'avais réagi. C'était morbide, malsain. Ils demandaient tous et se moquaient. Puis, plutôt que de les fuir, j'ai tenu tête. Ils ont fini par se lasser.

L'expression de Clark changea. Ce n'était ni de la pitié, ni de la compassion. C'était juste du respect. Bruce fut touché par sa réaction. Les rares fois où il avait évoqué la mort de ses parents, c'étaient des regards de pitié qui s'étaient trouvés devant lui. Mais Clark comprenait. Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et le milliardaire réfléchit longuement avant de se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Comment tu as fait, toi ?

Encore ce sourire. Bruce serra le poing de frustration. Encore une fois, il s'en voulait de demander.

_J'ai enduré. Mon père était convaincu que les problèmes ne se résolvaient jamais par la violence et que parfois, il fallait se montrer patient. Alors je me laissais battre sans jamais rendre en retour, parce que je savais qu'un seul de mes coups suffirait à leurs broyer les os. Ça me mettait hors de moi, ça me frustrait et plusieurs fois, j'avais été tenté de leur montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Mais je savais que si je franchissais ce pas, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Que les conséquences seraient trop grandes.

Le Bat ne s'imaginait que trop bien les multiples conflits intérieurs dont avaient dû faire face le kryptonien et il ne pouvait qu'admirer la force d'esprit dont celui-ci avait dû faire preuve.

_Et ça s'est terminé de quelle façon ?

Cette fois, le sourire du brun était réel. Bruce suivit des yeux la main de Clark qui passa dans ses cheveux et qui semblait gêné.

_En fait, ça s'est passé d'une manière bizarre. On était en sortie scolaire, en première année de lycée. Sortie d'intégration en pleine nature, ou un truc du genre. Comme Smallville est une petite ville, on se connaissait déjà tous. Et mes bourreaux étaient toujours là. Pendant la sortie en forêt, je m'étais isolé du reste du groupe et je longeais le bord du chemin où il y avait une petite corniche qui offrait une superbe vue.

Clark sourit et ajouta des gestes à la parole, semblant encore fasciné par le panorama.

_Je m'en souviens encore, la rivière était quelques mètres en dessous de nous et offrait un panorama splendide sur une carrière naturelle. Il y avait un cerf sur la berge d'en face, qui buvait tranquillement. C'était calme.

Il marqua une pause et sourire s'effaça un peu.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent à quatre et me demandent si j'étais capable de sauter. Pete, la grosse tête de la bande, m'a poussé du bord. Mais la corniche était instable et on est tombé tous les deux. Pete ne savait pas nager. Je l'ai sorti de l'eau malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant des années. Depuis, sans même que l'on se soit échangé de mots, sa bande et lui ne m'ont plus jamais approché. Et ils empêchaient les autres de le faire.

Clark était rouge de gêne. Bruce s'amusait de savoir que c'était pour si peu, mais ça montrait l'étendue de son grand cœur.

_J'étais tellement gêné qu'il se sente obligé d'agir de cette façon, j'avais l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais c'est toujours une impression que j'ai eue. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il me devait quelque chose, mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'allais pas le laisser se noyer quand même !

_C'était peut-être sa façon de te remercier.

Pensif, l'homme d'acier méditait les paroles de son ami. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules.

_Peut-être.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur repas en racontant quelques anecdotes chacun sur leur enfance. Bruce échangea avec plaisir quelques épisodes de sa vie, se sentant étrangement en confiance avec le fils de fermier. Il avait lancé Clark dans un fou rire quand il lui avait raconté que plus jeune, il avait boudé pendant des semaines Alfred parce que, pour ses 10 ans, il avait demandé à son majordome d'avoir un katana. A la place, il avait eu un wakizashi, qui était un tout autre modèle que son homme à tout faire considérait plus adapté pour lui. Il avait enchaîné son récit, après que l'homme d'acier ait fini de rire, sur la manière dont il avait demandé à Alfred de lui enseigner l'escrime. La surprise qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage de Clark avait été tout à fait délectable.

_Quel petit garçon intéressant tu devais être, lança Clark, pensif.

Les deux hommes marchaient dans la rue, se dirigeant vers un portail de téléportation camouflé dans la ville. Clark avait été gêné que Bruce l'invite, mais le PDG de Wayne Enterprises avait fortement insisté auprès du serveur, qui avait préféré plier et ignorer le journaliste qui protestait fortement. Alors que son ami avait commencé à lui faire des reproches, le Bat avait détourné son attention en lui lançant une autre anecdote sur lui. Beaucoup trop intéressante pour que Clark passe au-dessus.

_Détective en herbe, escrimeur, boxeur, aventureux, tête brûlée, impulsif,… Je dois avouer que je suis totalement admiratif…

Clark disait cela en étant complètement songeur. L'égo de Bruce se gonfla, jusqu'à ce que le kansasais termine sa phrase :

_...pour Alfred. Comment diable a t-il réussi à rester en vie ? Il ne fait pas d'hypertension, au moins ? Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle vie il a dû avoir.

Le milliardaire s'était vexé avant de voir l'expression taquine sur le visage de l'autre lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots.

_Si le cas d'Alfred t'intéresse tant, je te laisserai lui parler la prochaine fois. Vous semblez déjà bien comploter dans mon dos.

_Ne nous en veut pas Bruce, on se soucie de toi. Ça fait des années qu'on se connait. Et qu'Alfred connait mon identité. Ne me dis pas que Dick et lui n'ont jamais fait pareil.

_Ce n'est pas pareil, Dick vivait au Manoir.

_Comme moi actuellement.

Clark adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Bruce, qui fit louper un battement à son cœur. Il détourna vivement la tête du regard inquisiteur du kryptonien. Il se bénit intérieurement lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'entrée du téléporteur. Une cabine téléphonique dans une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée. Bruce entra le premier, dans sa tenue de civil. Cela faisait des années que la Ligue des Justiciers avait été fondée et, même s'il avait été très réticent à dévoiler son identité secrète, une règle avait été établie. Si tout le monde connaissait l'identité de tout le monde, plus personne n'aurait peur d'être dévoilé parce qu'ils craignaient tous que leur identité soit rendue publique. Et puis, en plus d'être une question de confiance, ça aidait à créer des liens. Cette règle ne s'appliquait qu'aux membres de la Ligue. 

* * *

Après avoir passé le téléporteur, Bruce attendit Clark. Son identification passée, les deux hommes se rendirent dans la salle commune du satellite du Quartier Général. Batman fut le premier à passer la porte, histoire d'évaluer la situation et les réactions qui pourraient se passer. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre, s'était une simple déformation professionnelle. Ou peut-être aussi qu'il voulait éviter aux autres un choc.

Bruce leur avait juste dit qu'il voulait parler de Superman, sans avoir ajouté quelque chose de plus. Quand il entra dans la salle, les membres fondateurs étaient présents, ainsi que d'autres : Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Supergirl, Zatara et sa fille, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman et Hawkgirl, Aqualad, Raven,…

Ils étaient nombreux à être là. Vraiment très nombreux. Il fut assailli de questions avant même d'avoir pu faire un deuxième pas. Clark était déjà à moitié démasqué par bon nombre d'entre eux et il eut à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une voix fit taire tout le monde.

_Salut à tous !

La seconde suivante, Batman eut l'impression de faire face à un raz de marée. Kara s'était précipitée sur son cousin, les larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues et l'enlaçait avec force, légèrement tenue à distance par l'homme d'acier. Après cette étreinte, tous vinrent saluer Clark, revenu d'entre les morts. Chacun prit le temps de lui faire une accolade et de lui dire quelques mots. Le sourire de joie qui illuminait le visage du survivant fit fondre le cœur de Bruce, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, placé en retrait d'où il était. Dick vint se poster à côté de lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Content de te retrouver, Bruce.

Batman choisit de ne pas relever. Il savait que Dick était l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas duper. Ce qui était normal, puisqu'il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils.

_C'est Clark qu'on a perdu, Dick. Tu perds un peu la boule.

Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers Oliver, le Green Arrow, qui souriait en affinant son bouc.

_Je sais, répondit Dick en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, mais adressant toutefois un clin d'œil à son ancien tuteur et mentor.

Il s'en alla ensuite vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de l'autre superhéros.

_Ah, encore un de vos trucs perso, soupira Oliver, constatant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait décidément pas saisi pendant l'échange.

Tous se regroupèrent dans le grand salon. Raven matérialisa d'autres divans pour que tous puissent s'installer et le silence prit place, les regards tournés vers le revenant.

_Comme certains ont pu le constater, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. (Il adressa un regard entendu avec sa cousine, sachant qu'elle l'avait senti lors de leur étreinte.) Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne me souviens visiblement pas de tout le combat avec Doomsday, ni de ce qui m'est arrivé par la suite. Je ne sais donc pas comment j'ai pu revivre. Bruce m'a recueilli quand j'ai débarqué de nulle part et lorsque j'ai été assez en forme, nous sommes venus vous voir. Il semble que je guéris encore de mes blessures et que c'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs. Voilà, vous savez tout.

_On devrait contacter Niles Caulder pour qu'il t'examine. Il arrivera peut-être à nous obtenir des réponses sur ce qui a pu t'arriver ou juste sur ce qu'il se passe actuellement sur ta physiologie, proposa Zatanna.

_La Forteresse de Solitude aura peut-être des informations à ce sujet ?demanda Barry, qui était lui aussi en tenue de civil : personne ne l'avait vu se changer.

_J'y ai pensé, mais je crains que non. De pareilles informations auraient forcément fait partie de notre enseignement et ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Clark.

_J'approuve ce que dis Kal. Il n'y a rien de mentionné là-dessus. Et puis, j'ai déjà cherché des moyens de le trouver après sa mort et rien ne faisait mention de potentielle résurrection…La Forteresse ne sait pas tout.

Elle afficha un air coupable, consciente qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne, en partie pour ne pas donner trop d'espoir.

_Je pense que Niles devrait t'examiner le plus vite possible, par prudence. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas pensé à le faire, dit J'onn en s'adressant à Bruce.

_J'ai fait mes propres analyses préliminaires et il n'y avait rien d'anormal, rétorqua fermement l'intéressé, décidé à ce qu'on ne le remette pas en question.

_Je vais le chercher, alors, déclara Zatara. _Zehc selin redluac !_

Le magicien disparut dans un claquement accompagné d'un rait de lumière.

_Les examens pourraient prendre du temps, dit Clark. Rentrez chez vous, nous vous tiendront au courant de ce que ça donne.

Ils saisirent tous le sous-entendu dans ses paroles. Clark avait besoin d'intimité. Ils comprenaient tous. Les plus jeunes, à part Dick, partirent les premiers, suivis par Hal, après une accolade avec Clark. Ce dernier était conscient que le policier de l'espace avait beaucoup de choses à faire et voulait lui accorder le plus de temps qu'il pouvait pour se reposer. Hal Jordan méritait d'avoir du temps pour lui. Le couple ailé le salua à leur tour, avant de disparaître dans le téléporteur. A contre cœur, Kara s'en alla, se pliant à la volonté de son cousin. Après un dernier baiser affectueux, elle partit, suivie par Arthur. L'homme l'invitait à lui rendre visite à lui et à Méra à Atlantide, quand il serait remis. Clark accepta l'invitation chaleureusement, conscient du privilège qu'Arthur lui accordait. Cyborg ouvrit un tunnel BOOM et poussa Captain Marvel à l'intérieur, qui se refusa fermement à entrer sans avoir dit au revoir à l'homme d'acier.

_SHAZAM !

Et le Captain Marvel laissa place au petit garçon qu'il était en réalité. Billy se jeta sur Clark, qui le serra dans ses bras en retour.

_J'suis désolé Clark, je le ferais plus. Mais c'est juste que je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie…

_Il est tard Billy. Demain tu as école. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu.

Clark se mit à rire devant la moue du gamin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le pousser vers Cyborg, qui allait probablement le ramener chez lui. Cyborg se contenta de serrer la main de son ami et de lui adresser un sourire avant de franchir son tunnel BOOM et de disparaître à son tour.

Il se retourna pour voir qu'encore plusieurs membres étaient restés : Diana, Oliver, Dinah, J'onn, Zatanna, Barry, Dick et Bruce. Dick était le seul jeune adulte à être resté.

_Vous devriez vraiment rentrer, vous savez… c'est que des analyses.

_Je reste parce que je suis de garde, répondit Diana en haussant les épaules.

_Je reste parce que Dinah est ici.

_Je reste parce qu'Ollie est ici.

Le couple s'échangea un regard complice qui fit presque lever les yeux d'exaspération à tout le monde.

_Moi je suis là parce que je suis curieux de voir ce que Niles va trouver, répondit Barry, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

_Il en va de même pour moi, répondit sur un ton neutre le martien.

_Moi j'attends mon père.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'ancien duo Batman et Robin. Puisque tout le monde s'était « justifié », ils se sentaient dans l'obligation de suivre.

_Je suis là uniquement pour taquiner Bruce, fit Dick en faisant un clin d'œil à Clark, qui lui lança un regard complice qui n'échappa à personne.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier.

Bruce se retourna et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir à boire. Barry profita qu'il ait le dos tourné pour s'approcher de J'onn, saisir un pan de sa cape et le rabattre sur son visage, murmurant :

_ « Moi je suis Batman, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ! »

L'imitation grotesque que fit Flash fit rire tout le monde, et Bruce n'avait ni besoin de voir ou d'entendre pour savoir que c'était de lui dont on se moquait. Mais il s'en fichait, cela aidait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il proposa à boire aux autres. Barry, Clark et J'onn furent les seuls à refuser, par habitude : l'alcool n'avait pas d'impact sur eux. Mais un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Bruce l'espace d'une seconde, réalisant que si Clark n'avait plus sa capacité de régénération, l'alcool aurait un impact sur lui. Et ça, il se faisait un plaisir de garder sa remarque pour lui.

Zatara arriva dans la pièce avec Niles Caulder et Cliff Steele, alias Robotman. Il s'avérait que les deux hommes étaient en train de travailler sur une nouvelle invention quand Zatara les avait interrompus. Il avait donc dû attendre que les deux hommes aient terminé pour les téléporter au QG de la Ligue.

_Bien, allons au laboratoire Clark, dit Niles après les avoir salués.

Cliff poussa le fauteuil roulant du scientifique jusqu'à ladite salle, où seuls Bruce, Barry et J'onn les avait suivis. Niles n'avait accepté personne d'autre, pas même les magiciens.

Clark dû se déshabiller et se mettre en boxer pour que Niles effectue un examen préliminaire avec sa technologie. Barry grimaça lorsqu'il vit les marques sur son torse et Caulder en examina la profondeur ainsi que les réactions physiologiques qui entouraient les hématomes. Tout semblait être normal sur le processus de guérison, si ce n'était qu'il était déjà plus rapide que celui d'un être humain. Le Chef, comme était surnommé Caulder depuis qu'il avait fondé l'équipe de la Doom Patrol, poursuivit alors des examens plus avancés. Des écrans scannaient en profondeur l'anatomie du kryptonien et Caulder effectua plusieurs prélèvements de peau comme de sang : une première.

Après cela, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Clark était vivant, pas mortellement blessé et au soulagement de tous, ne semblait pas affecté par une quelconque nanotechnologie ou un super-virus. J'onn avait alors sondé son esprit, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas non plus corrompu télépathiquement, et n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. En soi, Clark allait bien et ses blessures guérissaient.

Barry et Niles passèrent ensuite les échantillons sanguins dans plusieurs tests et se firent un plaisir d'observer le sang de l'alien au microscope. Les deux hommes furent vite déçus mais continuèrent à travailler, pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin, le verdict tomba, quand ils revinrent tous dans la salle commune. Le scientifique en fauteuil roulant s'adressa directement à Clark.

_Ton sang ne présente aucune spécificité. Il est semblable à celui des humains avec quelques différences, certaines, mais je m'attendais à plus… différent. Comme pour J'onn. Le premier examen indique que tes cellules au niveau de tes blessures sont récentes, vraiment très récentes, ce qui est normal. Mais pour d'autres cellules que j'ai prélevées, des cellules, souches, certaines sont récentes alors qu'elles ne le devraient pas.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Niles indiqua des images sur plusieurs écrans projetés. Barry sembla examiner la chose avec intérêt, tout comme Bruce et J'onn.

_De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que les cellules kryptoniennes stockaient les radiations du soleil, et Kara me l'avait reconfirmé. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de ces radiations dans ton corps, sauf sur les anciennes cellules.

_Pourtant, d'après les analyses, elles ne sont pas assez irradiées pour stocker une quelconque énergie, fit remarquer Barry en regardant des données par-dessus l'épaule de son compère. On dirait plus que c'est résiduel.

_C'est exact, jeune homme. Je pense que c'est ce qui a soigné notre kryptonien. Ses dernières réserves d'énergie ont permis à son corps de se régénérer au maximum. Cela a dû demander un effort considérable de la part de son organisme. C'est l'ultime forme de ta régénération. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il n'est jamais mort.

_Je vais donc finir par récupérer mes pouvoirs ?

_J'en ai la profonde conviction. Cela prendra du temps, je le crains. Mais après combien de temps… je ne sais pas. Ton corps doit d'abord terminer de guérir, de se reposer pour ensuite supporter la charge d'énergie qu'il doit contenir…

Le scientifique sembla soudain songeur et un éclat d'intérêt brilla dans ses yeux.

_Puis-je t'adresser quelques mots en privé ?

Clark acquiesça et remplaça Cliff pour pousser le fauteuil de son collègue. Ils changèrent d'étage et se dirigèrent vers l'un des petits salons tranquilles de la base.

_Je pense que tu es capable d'effectuer bien plus que les capacités que tu possèdes déjà.

L'homme d'acier ne cacha pas sa surprise. Encore plus de pouvoirs ? Impossible. Que pouvait-on obtenir de plus qu'une super vitesse, une super régénération, des super sens, une super force, la capacité de voler,…

_Si tu apprends à contrôler les systèmes de ton corps, tu seras capable de libérer une quantité incroyable d'énergie. Si lors d'un danger extrême, ton corps réagit pour te sauver, il peut tout aussi bien le faire pour te protéger, et je suis sûr qu'il existe une manière offensive de le faire. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu trouves un moyen de le déclencher pour apprendre à maîtriser cette capacité.

_Attends, tu es en train de me dire que je peux hypothétiquement me changer en bombe humaine ?!

_Oui.

Clark médita l'information comme il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était choqué.

_Mais alors, ça veut dire que Kara aussi, peut le faire ?

_Il faudrait que je l'examine, mais elle ne semble pas avoir développé ses pouvoirs autant que toi. Maintenant qu'une nouvelle de tes capacités vient de surgir, il est probable qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau. Tu dois être prudent avec, sinon…

Sinon il risquait de causer de gros dégâts. Ça, Clark l'avait compris. Dès l'instant où il récupèrerait ses pouvoirs, il risquerait d'être un danger pour les autres chaque fois qu'il s'exposait à un danger ou il pourrait très bien être un danger pour lui-même.

_J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, le temps que je me fasse à l'idée.

_Bien entendu. 

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans la salle où tous les autres étaient. Les regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur eux et les deux hommes les ignorèrent tout bonnement. Niles décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et Zatara les ramena Cliff et lui, saluant au passage les autres membres de la Ligue. Zatanna partit à contre cœur avec son père, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur la joue du kryptonien.

Superman était tendu. Ça n'échappait à personne. Quoiqu'aient pu se dire les deux hommes, leur ami ne semblait pas enclin à en parler pour le moment. Oliver saisit alors l'occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_Bon ! La nuit est déjà bien entamée mais ça vous tenterait de se faire une sortie ? C'est tellement rare ce genre d'occasions !

Clark lui fut reconnaissant pour son intervention.

_Un autre soir, si tu veux bien, proposa Clark.

_Oh toi je te vois déjà te défiler ! Demain soir alors ! Si le crime n'intervient pas, bien sûr.

_Ce sera sans moi, répondit J'onn.

La contrariété s'afficha nettement sur le visage de l'Archer vert, mais Diana saisit l'occasion pour contrebalancer l'offre.

_C'est une excellente idée ! Nous fêterons le retour de Clark de cette façon. Barry, tu es des nôtres évidemment !

L'Amazone ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme le plus rapide du monde de se défiler. Le regard lourd de sens qu'elle lui lança lui fit rapidement prendre sa décision.

_Oui, bien sûr !répondit-il en lançant un regard craintif vers Diana.

_Alors c'est décidé !s'exclama Ollie. On se retrouve tous demain soir ! Je vous enverrais le programme sur vos téléphones. Bon Clark, je suis ravi pour toi en tout cas ! Mon p'tit poussin et moi-même allons rentrer !

Le regard noir que lui lança Canary indiqua qu'une fois seuls, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers l'homme d'acier pour lui dire au revoir à son tour et, après que le couple ait salué tout le monde, ils passèrent le portail de téléportation.

_Nous allons aussi rentrer, lança Bruce sur son ton ferme habituel.

Clark bénit le Bat. Il avait aussi envie de rentrer, et vite, en vérité. Les paroles de Niles le perturbaient et il était fatigué.

_Je vais rentrer avec vous, si tu permets, Bruce.

Le kryptonien perçut la légère hésitation dans la voix de Nightwing, qui, même s'il continuait toujours à chercher des poux à son ancien mentor, craignait toujours sa colère. Clark, en bon pacifiste qu'il était, intervint comme une fleur.

_Excellente idée !

Ils saluèrent rapidement les autres et prirent le téléporteur pour Gotham City.

Clark sourit en voyant la mine légèrement contrariée de Bruce et se douta que l'intrusion de Dick n'était pas prévue. Mais lorsque Dick passa le téléporteur quelques secondes après eux, Bruce revêtit son masque d'impassibilité. Clark fut alors surpris d'être le seul à voir Bruce aussi ouvert, alors que Dick était pour lui comme un fils. Cette constatation le toucha profondément.

_J'aimerais parler un peu à Clark, si tu veux bien.

Le journaliste fut légèrement étonné que Dick demande à Bruce plutôt qu'à lui. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dit oui d'emblée. Clark ne vit même pas le justicier de Gotham disparaître de la ruelle. Il pesta avant de se tourner vers Dick.

_Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.

Clark fut surpris de réceptionner Dick dans ses bras. Le jeune homme et lui se connaissait depuis que Bruce l'avait pris sous son aile et plusieurs fois, Superman avait sorti du pétrin Robin et l'avait couvert auprès de Batman. Le lien qu'ils avaient alors tissé tous les deux les rendaient assez complices, surtout quand il s'agissait de taquiner Bruce.

_Tu comptes rester au Manoir longtemps ?

_Je ne sais pas.

Dick jeta un œil vers la ruelle et quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il retira son domino pour faire face à l'homme d'acier yeux dans les yeux. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il se jeta à l'eau.

_Je peux te demander un service ? (Clark acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.) Tu veux bien veiller un peu sur Bruce ? Je sais que c'est bizarre comme demande mais…

_J'y comptais bien, rassure-toi.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire.

_Bruce ne l'avouera à personne, peut-être même pas à lui-même, mais ta disparition l'a beaucoup atteint. Ta présence lui fera du bien.

Clark vit bien l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune et l'avait nettement perçue dans sa voix. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

_Comment ça va, toi ?

La question le surprit. Grayson hésita à répondre, de nouveau gêné.

_C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question… je suis ridicule. Tu as l'air d'aller si bien que…

_Je suis solide. Comment tu vas ? Ça se passe bien avec Koriand'r ?

Ça faisait longtemps que tous les deux n'avaient pas parlé. Trop longtemps. Dick eut un léger rire.

_Et bien, pour tout te dire, elle et moi c'est fini. Il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait.

Clark avait une idée sur la chose, mais il ne dit rien.

_N'hésite pas à venir me voir, si tu veux parler.

_J'en prends note, merci. Je vais y aller avant que Bruce ne m'étripe pour t'avoir gardé trop longtemps !

Le ton taquin qu'utilisa l'ancien Robin fit hausser un sourcil au kryptonien.

_C'est quel genre de sous-entendu ça ?

Dick ignora sa question et remit son loup sur le visage. Il fit une nouvelle accolade à Clark

_Je suis content de t'avoir parlé. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais… même si Bruce n'est que mon père adoptif… sache que je te considère comme lui.

Emu par la déclaration de Dick, Clark n'eut aucune réaction lorsque ce dernier disparut en affichant un dernier sourire, ni quand Bruce réapparut.


	3. Une soirée entre amis

**Chapitre 3 : Une soirée entre amis**

Clark fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bruce et lui n'avaient échangé que quelques mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG et il avait dit qu'il allait se coucher, tandis que Bruce était descendu à la Cave. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, même si sa fatigue était réelle.

Il repensait à ce que Niles lui avait dit, à ce que Dick lui avait dit. Ça l'avait profondément atteint. Et parce qu'il avait été atteint émotionnellement de deux manières différentes, il se sentait vulnérable. Sa journée avait été si bizarre. Il avait vu sa mère, vu Bruce se battre, bricolé son pick-up, dîner avec Bruce, vu les autres à la Tour de Garde… C'était une journée si tranquille. Si normale, sur bien des aspects. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vécu une pareille journée ? Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu peur de parler de lui, de sa vie, sans craindre des répercussions ?

Et puis, il n'avait jamais vu Bruce sous ce jour-là. Il avait toujours été un homme très réservé, toujours sur la défensive, qui dévoilait très peu de sa vie. Et pourtant, durant leur diner, Clark s'était surpris à boire les paroles du Bat. Il avait été fasciné par ses aventures, par ce qu'il disait et il découvrait des facettes de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru exister. Il était presque convaincu que Bruce n'avait raconté ses épisodes de sa vie à personne d'autre et il se sentait privilégié.

Il revoyait les yeux clairs de l'homme aux cheveux noirs pétiller tandis qu'il racontait telle ou telle histoire. Dieu qu'il était beau, sans son masque neutre. Il s'était fait cette réflexion plusieurs fois pendant que Bruce parlait et il s'était étonné de ne pas avoir fini par baver. Le charisme que dégageait cet homme quand il était lancé dans un récit avait agréablement surpris Clark, qui avait senti à maintes reprises des frissons parcourir tout son corps…

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, un nouveau frisson parcourut son dos, le ramenant à la réalité. Il en avait, l'espace d'un instant, totalement oublié ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment pouvait-il se laisser autant distraire par Bruce ?! Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, il le savait.

Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement, décidant que l'air frais de l'aube lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'aventura dans le parc, ses pas le guidant inconsciemment à l'endroit où Bruce s'était entrainé la veille, désormais. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'écorce entamée de l'arbre, puis continua sa route. Il croisa un bon nombre de troncs abimés comme le premier, des traces récentes comme anciennes. Il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer Bruce et les autres Robin s'entrainer dans cet immense parc, jour après jour, pendant des années.

Ses pas le menèrent alors au verger, où poussaient de magnifiques agrumes de différentes sortes et il ne put que constater le travail remarquable d'Alfred pour entretenir le domaine. Les haies étaient finement taillées, les arbustes avaient des formes géométriques tout à fait remarquables et la symétrie de certaines allées rendaient le jardin magnifique.

Mais il n'avait pas encore vu la roseraie. C'était splendide. Ce fut la première pensée qu'il eut, lorsque le soleil colorait l'horizon de tons orangés, et que les fleurs étaient encore fermées. Il allait assister à ça. Les roses, classées par couleurs, s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se montrait et devant cette simple scène, Clark était émerveillé. C'était une chose si simple, mais que pourtant il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Il marcha lentement à travers l'allée, effleurant du bout des doigts les fleurs, qui s'ouvraient sur leurs somptueuses couleurs vives de rouge, de rose, de jaune, de blanc et aux tons plus ténus pour d'autres, aux mixités de couleurs, aux dégradés. Certaines étaient jaunes au centre et la couleur s'éclaircissait pour qu'à la fin, le bord des pétales se teigne de rose. Une autre encore, avait son centre jaune et le reste du pétale était d'un rouge vif. Ses tons agressifs ne faisaient que la rendre plus belle. Il était fasciné par la manifestation de ces couleurs opposées qui ne semblaient pourtant pas vouloir se mélanger et faisaient démonstration d'une incroyable beauté.

Il s'installa au milieu de l'allée, les jambes repliées devant lui et s'appuyant sur les coudes pour regarder le ciel. Il dû plisser les yeux lorsque l'intensité du soleil devint trop forte et il finit par s'allonger totalement pour protéger ses yeux. Avec la faible brise du matin, il sentait à peine la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il se contenta d'observer le ciel splendide qui s'imposait devant lui, couvert de petits nuages cotonneux dont les bords semblaient d'or tant ils brillaient. Le contraste de lumière les rendait à l'inverse plus sombre et derrière, les nuances de rose et de bleu s'entremêlèrent et c'était simple. C'était beau. C'était silencieux. Le silence. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, de sirènes d'alarme, de klaxons de voiture et d'autres bruits parasites qu'il n'arrivait pas forcément à toujours mettre en sourdine. Le silence, c'était si agréable. Ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise en constatant qu'il avait réussi à se détendre. Si les dires de Niles trottaient toujours dans un coin de sa tête, désormais ils avaient moins d'impact sur son état d'esprit. Il était plus serein.

_Insomnies ?

Clark sursauta et son cœur rata un battement, tant il avait été surpris. Il se retourna pour faire face au visage impassible de Bruce et se détendit. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui pour surgir de nulle part de cette façon. Déjà qu'avec ses superpouvoirs, il réussissait à être surpris, alors sans…

_Tu es effrayant, lança-t-il en se redressant. Mais ouai, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Bruce ne releva pas sa première remarque. Clark remarqua qu'il était vêtu de sa tenue de sport, soit d'un débardeur et d'un short noir. Bon dieu, ces affaires-là étaient _beaucoup trop moulantes_.

_Ça te dit d'aller t'entrainer un peu avec moi ?

_Volontiers !répondit-il avec peut-être trop d'entrain.

_Alors suis-moi.

Clark avait regretté de le suivre. Déjà, parce qu'il marchait derrière Bruce. Bruce, avec ses fesses musclées beaucoup trop moulées. Bon sang, son short était une seconde peau ou quoi ? Il devait se contenir s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il prétexta aller se changer pour procéder à quelques minutes de méditation pour se concentrer de nouveau, chassant tout ce qui ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à la physiologie du Bat. Il enfila un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un jogging gris clair, qu'il avait pensé à emporter et descendit à la Cave, où l'attendait Bruce.

A peine eut-il posé un pied sur l'espace de combat qu'il lui lança un bâton. Clark l'attrapa en plein vol, adoptant immédiatement une posture qui lui permettrait d'attaquer ou de défendre à la fois, décidant de se concentrer sur le combat.

_Ce sera une occasion de nous mesurer réellement et de parfaire nos techniques. Cinq touches.

Clark, pour une fois, n'éprouva pas le besoin de répondre, il acquiesça juste.

Bruce attaqua. Ses coups étaient rapides, précis, stratégiques. Il testait ses réactions et analysait son jeu de jambes. Mais Clark avait appris à faire pareil. Pendant les premières minutes, leur échange resta égal, personne ne semblant dominer l'autre ni sur les techniques, ni sur la force. Puis vint la réelle phase de combat, où leur attitude changea tout d'un coup. Bruce le toucha dans le dos la première fois, puis à l'épaule. Clark ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il préférait être méticuleux, puisqu'il n'aurait pas le dessus avec sa force. Il toucha Bruce à la fémorale et égalisa en le touchant à la tempe, visant des points vitaux.

L'échange s'intensifia. Les deux hommes mettaient plus de force dans leurs coups, qui se voulaient être plus agiles, plus rapides, et bougeaient beaucoup plus. Ils s'appuyaient sur des jeux de jambes, des feintes, des contre-attaques combinées. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Clark se sentit essoufflé et se fut si soudain qu'il était surpris. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de s'épuiser si vite et de ressentir de la douleur sur de tels coups encore moins. Il ignora ces faits. Il toucha le Bat au foie en même temps que lui touchait sa fémorale. Il attaqua ensuite, cherchant à déséquilibrer l'autre pour prendre le dessus. Ça technique marcha, mais il ne s'attendit pas à la belle pirouette et au double coup de talons qu'il se prit dans le menton, ni à la touche pointée tout droit sur sa poitrine. Il se releva vite, se massant le menton, essuyant le sang qui s'était échappé de sa bouche quand il s'était mordu la langue en encaissant le coup. Il attaqua et l'échange reprit, tandis que Clark avait adopté une attitude entièrement offensive, ne laissant d'aucune façon le moyen pour l'autre d'attaquer à son tour. La feinte de Bruce qui suivit presque immédiatement le stupéfia. Alors que son bâton venait d'être paré, le coup droit qu'il reçut l'envoya valser au sol et il perdit son bâton. Bruce se jeta sur lui avec hargne et l'immobilisant, il plaça son bâton sous la gorge de Clark, vaincu.

Le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Bruce, à califourchon sur Clark, reprenait son souffle, sans ôter le bâton de sous sa gorge. Clark était tout aussi essoufflé et sa respiration ne se calma pas. La vision qu'il avait devant lui était beaucoup trop excitante. C'était le mot, excitant. Le visage rougit de Bruce, perlant de sueur, le regarder lui, le voir fixer ses lèvres… Non, il ne rêvait pas, Bruce fixait ses lèvres. Et il était _sur lui_. Sa gorge était sèche et s'il ne se relevait pas _maintenant_ , il allait se trahir. Parce que la vision d'un homme aussi beau et bien bâti que Bruce sur lui ne pouvait que lui faire de l'effet. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déglutit pour essayer de parler, de la voix la plus normale possible.

_Bruce…

Le regard clair plongea dans les yeux azur de l'autre homme et s'accrochèrent. Les pupilles de Bruce étaient dilatées et… _Rao, il est magnifique_ , fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Clark.

Puis la tension de l'instant se brisa lorsque Bruce se dégagea et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de Clark, détournant le regard.

_Ta bouche, ça va ?

Le brun mit plusieurs secondes à redescendre sur Terre et encore plus pour comprendre ce que lui disait l'autre homme.

_T'en fais pas, je me suis juste mordu la langue.

Le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui confirma d'ailleurs qu'elle saignait encore un peu, et qu'elle devenait très sensible. Bruce se retourna pour l'observer. Clark déglutit difficilement devant son air inquiet et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés…

_Tu t'es aussi ouvert la lèvre.

Clark fronça les sourcils et passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'était effectivement fendue et commençait à gonfler.

_J'ai connu pire, tu sais, dit-il en souriant.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Bruce que Clark ne sut identifier. Le Bat renfila immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité.

_Je dois aller à Central City pour la journée. Fais ce que bon te semble. Essaie de te reposer.

Et il fila, laissant Clark seul dans la Cave. C'était lui ou Bruce venait presque de fuir ? Il haussa les épaules et quitta lui aussi l'endroit, direction la douche. Une bonne douche bien froide.

* * *

La journée de Clark était passée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait décidé de retaper son pick-up et pour cela, il était partit chercher les pièces qu'il lui fallait après une minutieuse inspection du véhicule. Il avait alors passé le clair de son temps à démonter tout le moteur, nettoyer, décrasser en profondeur… Alfred avait proposé plusieurs fois d'appeler un mécanicien, mais Clark avait refusé. Ça lui avait clairement occupé l'esprit et il en était ravi.

Et puis vint l'heure de leur soirée. Oliver leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un pub d'Atlantic City et Clark s'y rendit en utilisant le téléporteur de la Tour de Garde. Il croisa Dinah, qui avait eu la même idée que lui. Il avait été surpris de la voir sans Oliver, mais se rappela que lui aussi était chef d'entreprise et avait donc un emploi du temps chargé.

Cette soirée était donc l'une des rares occasions, où tous étaient en civil et prévoyaient de prendre du bon temps. C'était si rare de les voir sans leurs masques ou leurs tenues. Clark était, comme à son habitude, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouge sous laquelle il avait passé un marcel, ainsi qu'un jean et sa veste en cuir. Assise à côté de lui, Diana portait un haut ample et blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir rouge, lui allant parfaitement bien. Clark se fit la remarque qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus féminine habillée de cette façon que lorsqu'elle était sous l'apparence de Wonder Woman… c'était contradictoire, mais ça lui faisait cet effet. Et ça lui faisait la même chose pour Dinah, où ses jolis cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et sur sa jolie robe aux motifs fleuris. Peut-être qu'il était trop habitué à les voir peu vêtues. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait juste. A côté de lui, Oliver portait un T-shirt imprimé d'un groupe de musique Funk et Barry, quant à lui, portait un T-shirt Flash. Ce dernier s'était montré avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, fier de sa blague :

_La prochaine fois, j'en porterais un avec le Batsignal !

Le regard noir que lança Bruce à ce moment-là fit rire tout le monde. Ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, sans Dick qui n'avait pas pu venir. Clark n'avait pas voulu prendre à boire, au début, par pur réflexe. Puis Dinah lui avait rappelé que puisqu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, l'alcool aurait peut-être un goût nouveau, en effet.

Ses premières gorgées l'avaient légèrement fait grimacer, sentant la boisson lui picoter la gorge. Cela n'avait pas de grande différence que lorsqu'il buvait en temps normal. Alors il se dit qu'il allait se laisser aller et tenter cette expérience, qui ne s'offrirait peut-être qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Leur début de soirée se déroula dans une ambiance très agréable. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et il arrivait même à Bruce de s'étoffer sur un sujet. Pendant un moment, Oliver et Clark avaient longuement discuté des statistiques des Cubs et des Chiefs, très fortement en désaccord pour savoir qui était la meilleure équipe de la saison. Evidemment, chacun soutenait sa propre équipe. Bruce et Barry discutaient gadgets et nouvelles technologies et Diana et Dinah parlaient de la collection de Carter et Shiera dans leur musée, le goût de Hawkman et Hawkgirl pour les armes anciennes étant connu de tous.

Les discussions dérivèrent, devenant de plus en plus personnelles au fur et à mesure que les bières passaient. Barry s'était concocté une sorte de sérum surpuissant qui lui donnerait l'impression de subir les effets de l'alcool, parce que selon lui, boire l'alcool comme de l'eau n'avait aucun intérêt. Et Clark s'était empressé de confirmer, sentant pour la première fois les effets enivrants de cette boisson. C'était une drôle d'expérience qui le rendait un peu groggy.

Ils parlèrent d'Aquaman et de Méra, qui était enceinte. C'était rare qu'au sein de la Ligue que des superhéros aient une famille, car la monde et ses dangers ne donnaient pas forcément le temps d'avoir une vie sociale et amoureuse épanouie. Barry était heureux de s'être marié à Iris, la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours et elle était pour lui une force. Oliver et Dinah, pour eux, leur lien était plus une ancre à la réalité. Tous autour de la table connaissaient leur passé sombre et savaient qu'il leur en faudrait peu pour basculer. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient stabilisés l'un l'autre. Et c'était une excellente chose.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient sur le sujet, Clark ne quittait pas des yeux Bruce. Il voulait voir ses réactions et, comme il s'en était douté, le Bat restait fermé. Ça amusait Clark plus que ça n'aurait dû, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser du regard ses traits fermés, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pulpeuses,… Il était hypnotisé par son visage, par le bleu glacier de ses yeux, par ses cheveux noirs de jais dans lesquels il rêvait de passer sa main. Il trouvait juste cet homme beau à tomber.

Plus le temps passait, et moins Clark se souciait d'être vu par les autres. Il restait dans sa contemplation, se demandant ce que ça donnerait s'il se mettait à dessiner son visage. Ou le reste de son corps. Bruce dans son costume, ou qui s'entraîne. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Diana fit la remarque que Bruce et lui étaient les seuls célibataires du groupe.

_S'tu dis ça, c'est qu'toi et Steve, vous vous z'êtes lancés ?lança Barry, malicieux et les joues rougies.

_On essaie de voir ce que ça va donner. On est très pris. J'ai un peu peur.

_Roh, on est tous très pris, regarde, Dinah et moi, on sauve des gens, et on trouve quand même le temps d'se retrouver à la maison, hein mon poussin ?

Oliver fit un clin d'œil à sa femme et tomba sur son regard noir.

_Appelle moi encore poussin et j'vais te faire vivre la pire nuit de ta vie, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

_J'attends que ça, lui répondit-il, lui soufflant un baiser.

Dinah, légèrement irritée, relança le sujet.

_Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, Diana. Laisse faire et tu verras ce que ça donne.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, puis jeta un regard aux deux célibataires.

_Et vous, Messieurs, personne en vue pour vous lancer ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répliqua sèchement Bruce pour avoir la paix.

Aux oreilles de Clark, ça sonnait comme un futur défi. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et il s'était complètement désinhibé.

_J'ai p't'être quelqu'un en vue, mais j'risque gros si j'me lance, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Alors que des lueurs d'intérêt s'éveillèrent dans le regard des autres, il croisa le regard noir de Bruce. Ça ne faisait qu'élargir encore plus son sourire. Il but plusieurs gorgées de sa pinte.

_C'est Loïs Lane j'parie ! Mec, elle va t'bouffer tout cru avec son caractère !

_Parce qu'Iris, elle te bouffe pas tout cru p't'être ?répliqua Clark, le sourire aux lèvres.

Barry simula très théâtralement qu'il avait reçu une blessure à la poitrine.

_Ah, touché !

Dinah, qui ne perdait pas une miette des ragots, se pencha vers Clark.

_Donc c'est elle ? C'est une sacrée journaliste. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

_Y'a de bien plus belles femmes sur Themyscira, lâcha Diana.

Clark se frotta le menton, songeur, repensant au visage de Loïs et à ses courbures.

_J'y pense, la repousse de ta barbe ça t'donne un côté assez sexy, lança Oliver. S'tu décides de t'laisser pousser la barbe, j'peux t'filer des supers conseils !

_Tais-toi, Ollie. On v'drais savoir si c'est Loïs, dit Barry en tapant l'épaule de son collègue.

_Alors ?incita Dinah.

Clark lança un rapide coup d'œil à Bruce, qui descendait sa pinte assez vite et restait en retrait. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas l'embêter.

_Et toi, Bruce, ça t'intéresse pas d'savoir ?

Le Bat croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses pectoraux sous son T-shirt gris. Sexy. Même le regard noir qu'il lui lançait actuellement lui faisait de l'effet.

_Tu sors avec qui tu veux, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Clark opina du chef.

_Mmh… c'pas faux. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que ma vie d'homme volant m'empêche de vivre ma vie. J'souhaite pas passer ma vie seul dans une cave !

Le second regard noir ne réussit pas à freiner Clark sur sa lancée. Il venait de découvrir qu'il adorait défier Bruce.

_Et oui, Loïs est belle, mais ça ne pourra jamais coller entre nous, répondit Clark.

Les mines déçues s'affichèrent sur le visage de ses amis.

_Trop fort caractère, c'que j'avais dit !

Clark se mit à rire.

_Non Barry, c'est encore plus simple. Elle n'est pas du tout mon _type_ de personne.

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde semblait percuter ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais l'alcool ralentissait un peu le fonctionnement des neurones.

_T'es en train de dire que…

Dinah ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, ses yeux ronds comme des billes. Clark termina son verre. Il allait répondre quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras pour le faire se lever.

_Qu-

_Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on rentre tous, on a tous trop bu, en particulier certains.

Bruce avait fait le tour de la table sans que Clark ne l'ait remarqué. Il se tourna vers lui.

_T'es un rabat-joie, Bruce. Ça te dérange tant qu'ça d'rester avec nous ?

_Non. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu salisses les tapisseries de mon manoir.

Et sans même dire au revoir aux autres, ils filèrent, laissant le reste du groupe avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Bon, Clark devait le reconnaître, il était saoul. Totalement saoul. C'était bizarre. Il se sentait tout bizarre. Il voyait flou et les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient complètement différentes. Son centre de gravité avait l'air d'avoir changé de place, aussi, parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne marchait pas droit. Quand il l'avait réalisé, il avait agrippé le T-shirt de Bruce en paniquant.

_Bruce ! Bruce ! Le sol… il s'déforme !

_C'est les effets de l'alcool, Clark.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée du Manoir Wayne à pieds, pour que Clark dégrise un peu sous l'air frais. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à marcher. Si bien qu'il finit par trébucher et que Bruce le rattrapa. Il passa son bras sous ses épaules et soutint le kryptonien à la hanche. A ce contact, des vagues de frissons parcoururent le dos de Clark.

_Tu as froid ?demanda Bruce qui l'avait remarqué.

L'intéressé fit non de la tête. Ils passèrent les portes du Manoir et Bruce aida Clark à monter les escaliers et atteindre sa chambre. Le garçon de fermier ne faisait pas du tout le fier. Il était incapable de se déshabiller seul et, devant sa peine, Bruce s'était senti obligé de l'aider. C'était nul. Vraiment nul comme comportement. Il se ridiculisait devant le Grand Batman.

_J'suis désolé, j'me sens ridicule. J'veux pas t'ennuyer plus, tu peux m'laisser. J'me débrouillerais.

Devant sa mine déconfite, le ténébreux Wayne esquissa un léger sourire.

_A vrai dire, j'étais assez curieux sur ta capacité à tenir l'alcool. Je savais à quoi m'attendre.

Alors que Bruce aidait le brun à terminer de retirer ses chaussures, Clark lui répondit en essayant de s'attaquer à sa propre chemise pour la retirer.

_T'es en train d'dire qu'tu voulais m'voir ivre ?

_En quelque sorte.

Cette fois, le sourire du milliardaire s'élargit devant la mine ahurie de son vis-à-vis.

_C'pas sympa.

Clark n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant d'être vexé. Mais il nota toutefois l'amusement de l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque tandis qu'il s'étalait dans son lit.

_Ça t'va bien.

Alors que l'hôte s'était décidé à quitter la chambre, il fronça les sourcils, scrutant l'air angélique qu'affichait son invité.

_De quoi ?

Clark se positionna pour dormir. Bruce s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant une réponse. Après un moment de silence, il finit par répondre.

_Sourire.

Bruce haussa les épaules, gardant à son grand étonnement son sourire.

_Demain tu ne t'en souviendras plus.

_Mh. Jamais sous-estimer la mémoire d'un krymtonin.

Le dernier mot ne fut pas prononcé d'une façon compréhensible, la voix de Clark rendue pâteuse par la fatigue et l'alcool. Alors que Bruce s'attendait à ce que Clark continue, il se rendit vite compte que l'homme d'acier avait fini par s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Clark tapait sur les touches de son clavier dans la cuisine du manoir. Assis sur une chaise haute, assisté d'un bon litre de café noir et d'une décoction « spéciale cuite façon Alfred » plus que douteuse, il réécrivait une ébauche de son article. Il avait déjà assez d'éléments pour le rédiger et par habitude, il gardait toujours ses éléments soigneusement en mémoire jusqu'à la date butoir de son article. Tout son matériel étant resté là-bas, il avait pris, en plus de ses affaires, son matériel de secours. Et pour une fois, il commençait à taper son article en avance.

Il le faisait pour se changer les idées. Pour oublier sa discussion de la veille avec les autres et Bruce. Pour éviter de repenser au cauchemar qu'il avait fait et qui l'avait empêché de continuer à dormir malgré sa cuite. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait à peine dormi quelques heures, qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait commencé à travailler alors qu'il était à peine six heures du matin.

Il effaça de nouveau le dernier paragraphe qu'il venait d'écrire, se massant les tempes. Il avait mal à la tête. Vraiment très mal à la tête. Il savait que c'était l'une des conséquences de l'abus de l'alcool, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en avait fait les frais. Buvant d'une traite la mixture étrange qu'Alfred venait de lui apporter, il grimaça en sentant l'horrible goût sur sa langue et reporta son attention sur son écran.

Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et il n'arrivait pas à garder sa concentration pour travailler. Décidant qu'il n'était pas bon de rester là sans se changer les idées, Clark se rendit sur internet, consulter pour la première fois depuis son retour les informations.

Il avait fait fuit le monde depuis Doomsday, il en était conscient. A vrai dire, il avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu voir, les catastrophes, les crimes, toutes ses choses sur lesquelles il aurait pu intervenir s'il avait ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'il trouva ne lui remonta pas le moral, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Son père et d'autres lui avaient dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, que ce qu'il faisait était déjà beaucoup. Mais Clark voyait plutôt les vies qu'il n'avait pas sauvées, et il savait que c'était l'un de ses défauts.

Il ferma la page internet et alla se préparer un café pour effacer ce goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas un bon début de journée. Il se relança dans l'écriture de son article, déterminé à l'avancer comme il se le devait. Il n'était pas capable à l'heure actuelle de sauver des gens, mais au moins, ça, il pouvait le faire. Ça lui semblait bien inutile et futile à côté de son devoir de justicier, mais il savait que cela pourrait peut-être ouvrir les yeux à certains. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que, pour changer un monde, cela devait venir de tous et non pas d'une poignée d'hommes.

Il avala la moitié de son café d'une traite pour se centrer sur son travail. Il rédigea alors un long article assez critique, dénonçant les agissements qu'il se passait au Congo et vers qui il en dirigeait la faute. Peut-être qu'il y mettait trop d'émotions, qu'il se déchargeait trop dessus. Son article ressemblait plus à une accusation, voire une condamnation qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas son rôle de journaliste. Son rôle, c'était d'informer la population de ce qu'il s'y passait de façon objective.

Il soupira, effaçant ce qu'il venait d'écrire pour retrouver une page blanche, essayant d'être le plus droit possible. Mais il n'était pas satisfait de son travail. Une nouvelle fois, il réécrit les passages qui ne lui convenaient pas, refaisait des raccords, amenait les sujets autrement. Après ce jet-ci, il s'arrêta pour se masser de nouveau les tempes et remarqua que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était là, dans la cuisine. Et que son dernier café était toujours chaud.

_N'efface pas, c'est très bien comme ça.

Clark bondit de sa chaise et faillit renverser sa tasse. Il se retourna vers Bruce, habillé dans sa tenue sportive, buvant tranquillement son café tandis qu'il était tout juste derrière lui.

_Bruce ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'arriver comme ça !

L'épaule de Clark touchait le torse chaud de Bruce. Ce contact perturbait un peu le journaliste et si le Bat le remarqua, il ne fit aucune remarque sur ça.

_Je pensais que tu m'ignorais volontairement quand je t'ai resservi ton café.

Le journaliste se sentit soudainement stupide. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus un manque d'attention, c'était carrément pire !

_Ah… merci, pour le café. Et l'article…

Un léger rictus s'étira au coin des lèvres de Bruce.

_Quand ça concerne Clark Kent, les choses les plus simples sont les plus probables.

Le brun se sentit rougir de honte.

_J'étais distrait, désolé. Et désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

_Tu te souviens de toute ta soirée ?

Gêné, l'interloqué scruta son article, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_Ouai. Je me sens assez honteux par rapport à ça. L'alcool c'est traître.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Bruce mangea des toasts que lui avait préparés Alfred plus tôt. Son expression était fermée, comme à son habitude, mais Clark se doutait qu'il réfléchissait. Ce dernier bu quelques gorgées de sa tasse et se reconcentra sur son article. Il tapa quelques lignes de plus avant que Bruce ne reprenne la parole.

_J'aurais pensé que tu dormirais, à cette heure-ci. Comment vas-tu ?

_J'ai découvert ce qu'était une gueule de bois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des centaines de paradémons qui se battent dans ma tête.

L'homme vêtu de noir sourit à l'allusion et l'image n'en était que plus accentuée. Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, reprenant son sérieux habituel.

_Je faisais plutôt allusion à ton état d'esprit. Je me doute bien que ta situation n'est pas facile et la perte de tes pouvoirs-

_Je vais bien, Bruce. Je gère.

Clark claqua l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se leva de sa chaise. Bruce avait touché un point sensible et le kryptonien n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sous le regard inquisiteur de son hôte.

* * *

Clark passa une journée longue et difficile. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de son temps à la rédaction de son article. Il avait mis un temps considérable pour se concentrer, tant son mal de crâne persistait. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour ça ni à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de se reposer, de faire une courte sieste, mais rien n'y faisait. Quand ce n'était pas ses maux de tête qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil, c'était ses pensées noires.

Il avait toujours des pensées noires quand il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter une catastrophe. Et puis, il manquait à tant de responsabilités qui lui étaient incombées… Kara gérait actuellement pour lui ses devoirs envers la Forteresse et Kandor, mais elle ne pourrait pas s'en occuper trop longtemps, il savait qu'en ce moment, la période n'était pas bonne pour elle non plus.

Et puis, il devait le reconnaître, sa condition de surhomme lui manquait. C'était assez ironique. Et assez humain : jamais satisfait de ce que l'on a. Il avait rêvé pendant des années d'être un humain, de vivre une vie simple et normale comme la leur, d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations qu'eux. Maintenant qu'il était humain, il voulait redevenir le superhéros qui sauvait des vies et rendait service à son monde. Qui le protégeait. Il se sentait si inutile, si misérable. Coincé dans la peau de Clark Kent, qui actuellement devrait être de l'autre côté du globe.

Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Qu'il retourne au Congo, pour garder encore la couverture de Clark Kent sans donner des soupçons. Loïs était une sacrée fouineuse et risquerait de se poser beaucoup de questions si son retour à Métropolis paraissait plus que douteux.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Clark alla ouvrir à Alfred.

_Maître Bruce vous attend dans le salon privé.

_Je n'ai pas faim, merci Alfred.

_Je me dois d'insister, Monsieur Clark. Maître Bruce vous attend.

Clark soupira, sachant très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre l'insistance d'Alfred et de Bruce. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre eux.

Il suivit Alfred à travers le Manoir d'un pas trainant, jusqu'à arriver dans le salon privé en question. Plongée dans le noir, la seule source de lumière provenait d'un écran télé dont l'image était mise sur pause. Bruce l'attendait dans le canapé, situé devant la télévision. Clark était légèrement surpris. C'était peu conventionnel de la part de Bruce d'agir de cette façon.

_Tu as clairement besoin de te détendre, Clark. Et je sais que tu ne le feras pas de toi-même. Là-dessus, nous sommes pareils. Maintenant, viens.

Le journaliste se contenta d'hocher la tête et vint le rejoindre dans le canapé. Sur la table basse devant eux, se trouvaient des cartons de pizzas encore fumants ainsi que deux bières. Bruce en tendit une à Clark et ils trinquèrent, le brun trouvant la situation trop bizarre pour refuser.

_Je ne connais pas tes goûts cinématographiques, mais j'espère que ça t'ira.

Clark hésita en prenant sa première gorgée, jetant un œil sur l'écran.

_ _Star Wars_ ?! Qui ne connaît pas ? En fait, je suis surpris que tu aimes regarder ça.

Bruce eut un faible sourire.

_J'adorais regarder ça quand j'étais avec mon père.

Clark sourit à son tour, nostalgique.

_Moi aussi. J'adorais ces moments.

Le silence s'établit entre eux. Bruce lança finalement le film et les deux hommes entamèrent les pizzas. Le moment était agréable. Vraiment agréable. Clark se détendit, appréciant ce simple instant, le simple plaisir que ça apportait. Et en plus, la pizza était vraiment bonne.

Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait Bruce à côté de lui et se délecta de sa compagnie. Il privilégiait les moments que Bruce acceptait de partager en sa compagnie, sachant très bien que la chauve-souris de Gotham était assez renfermée. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci où il se sentait proche de lui et il savait ce que ça représentait pour Bruce de s'ouvrir de cette façon.

Clark s'autorisa à baisser sa garde. A se dire que de toute manière, il ne se passerait rien au Manoir et que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas intervenir sans venir se mettre lui-même en danger. Et puis, Bruce était à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure compagnie en cet instant. Il se laissa glisser dans le canapé pour être plus à l'aise, tout comme Bruce l'avait fait et, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'essaya même pas de lutter lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent.

* * *

Bruce avait quitté des yeux l'écran en face d'eux depuis un moment. Il était appuyé contre son accoudoir et fixait le brun assoupi à côté de lui. En s'endormant, Clark avait basculé de l'autre côté du canapé, au léger regret du Bat. Il observa ses muscles saillants et contractés, son visage crispé et ses traits de fatigue. Il savait que Clark n'allait pas bien. Il le voyait nettement. Mais l'homme d'acier n'était pas prêt à en parler vu son comportement le matin même. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ça le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il avait envie de s'approcher de Clark. De le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était là. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui, le genre de personne à faire des démonstrations d'affection aux autres. Mais bon sang, avec Clark, il agissait tellement différemment, il se sentait différent. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer et ce n'était ni le cas d'Alfred, ni celui de Dick. Et il fallait être encore plus aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'intérêt que Clark lui portait. Bruce n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il plaisait à l'homme d'acier. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à être mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à rejeter cette idée. Pire encore, il appréciait l'idée.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il sentit de l'agitation à côté de lui. Clark semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Il s'agitait violemment et cela inquiéta tout de suite Bruce. Il se leva du canapé pour s'approcher du visage de Clark.

_Clark, réveille-toi. Clark !

Il posa sa main sur son torse pour essayer de le calmer. La réaction fut immédiate. Clark se saisit du poignet de Bruce et l'envoya valser contre la table, se redressant presque immédiatement. Bruce se remit sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, bougeant lui aussi par réflexe et fit face à l'homme d'acier. Ce qu'il vit lui serra la poitrine. De la peur. Le regard de Clark était empli de peur.

_Bruce… je… je suis désolé.

Le journaliste fit volte-face et quitta la pièce presque en courant. Le Bat resta une bonne minute sans bouger, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il venait de voir Clark avoir peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Clark avoir peur. L'homme d'acier avait eu peur.

Son corps bougea plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il courut rejoindre Clark et le trouva dans le parc, complètement déboussolé.

_C'est une mauvaise idée que je sois ici. Je ne devrais même pas y être. Je suis désolé, Bruce. Je serais parti demain.

_Clark atte-

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers une nouvelle source de lumière dans le ciel : le batsignal.

_Le devoir t'appelle, dit Clark sur un ton neutre.

_On en reparlera.

Bruce partit en grognant et se retira à la Batcave. Il règlerait cette histoire à son retour.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises. Il y avait des intrus dans son propre bâtiment. Il était doublement en colère. Il n'aimait pas laisser Clark dans un tel état d'esprit et en plus, la plateforme de sécurité de son bâtiment allait le reconnaître. Il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'il avait piraté le système de l'immeuble pour faire son entrée. C'est probablement ce que croiraient les voleurs.

Il les trouva près de l'ordinateur central. Ils essayaient de pirater eux aussi le système et il n'eut aucun mal à les arrêter. De simples hommes de mains. Rien à en tirer. Qui que soit leur employeur, ces foutus mercenaires n'avaient aucune idée de son identité. Quelle merde. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Batman se dépêcha de rendre les voleurs au Commissaire Gordon et, comme tout justicier l'aurait fait, il fit un tour dans la ville pour voir ce qu'il pouvait accomplir d'autre. Il arrêta un homme qui cambriolait une épicerie, un autre qui battait sa femme et sauva un autre homme d'un chauffard ivre. De la routine.

Il allait rentrer à la Batcave lorsqu'un braquage de banque se réalisa. Au premier coup d'œil, ils n'avaient rien d'ordinaire. Encore le mal qui venait à Gotham. Si la boîte de Pandore avait dû s'ouvrir quelque part, c'était sûrement à Gotham City.

Les braqueurs portaient des masques d'animaux et possédaient une technologie particulière, probablement dérivée d'une technologie extraterrestre. Il en informerait Hal Jordan ou John Stewart lorsqu'il les verrait. En attendant, il devait s'occuper d'eux.

Ils étaient cinq en tout. Batman fit son entrée en en neutralisant deux d'un coup de batarang électrocuteur. Le reste se joua tout bonnement en coups. Il en esquivait la plupart, mais contre trois hommes, il recevait forcément des coups. Son armure encaissant en grande partie pour lui, il distribuait ses coups, non sans y évacuer un peu de sa fureur. Et lorsque plus aucun homme ne montra de résistance, il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Les sirènes des voitures de police étaient déjà proches. Cette fois, il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

Clark l'attendait dans la Batcave, appuyé contre la console, une tasse de café dans la main. Bruce fut surprit de le trouver ici, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il retira sa cape et son masque et s'assit sur son siège, froid. Clark ne s'était même pas assit dessus en l'attendant.

_Tu t'inquiétais.

Clark ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas une question. Il s'éloigna de la console pour permettre à Bruce de l'utiliser et d'y faire ses propres rapports. Dans une autre vie, Bruce aurait pu faire un bon flic.

_Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait. J'ai appelé Ollie. Il me prête son jet pour que je retourne au Congo en toute discrétion. Je le rejoindrais demain à Star City en passant par la Tour de Garde.

_Clark, je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure. Tu peux rester. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller là-bas. Tu prends des risques.

_Ne me parles pas de risques, Bruce. Tu en prends tout le temps, comme les autres. Je suis invulnérable. Je suis celui qui risque le moins sa vie. Pour le moment, je ne peux peut-être pas arrêter des balles à mains nues ou voler, mais je peux faire mon boulot.

Il s'éloigna de Bruce et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur remontant jusqu'au Manoir quand il fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

_Justement, tu es vulnérable. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser Superman risquer sa vie si bêtement !

Le brun se dégagea vivement, visiblement irrité.

_Alors quoi, je devrais rester me terrer dans la Cave en attendant que mes pouvoirs reviennent ? Désolé Bruce mais la technique de l'autruche j'ai assez donné.

Cette fois, Clark était en colère. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et Bruce le suivit.

_Tu ne comprends pas, il y a beaucoup trop en jeu, les décisions que tu prends impactent sur tellement de choses.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

_C'est quoi que tu redoutes ? La mort de Clark Kent, ou celle de Superman ?

Il quitta l'ascenseur et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Son sac était prêt et posé sur son lit. Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Il était sur le point de partir. Cette constatation blessa Bruce.

_Clark attends.

Bruce attrapa son bras instinctivement. Le kryptonien se figea, affichant une expression de surprise face à ce geste. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette façon. Se rendant compte de son écart de conduite, Wayne le lâcha et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Et il était dans son costume. Clark le laissa entrer dans sa chambre et lui tendit un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt que Bruce enfila en vitesse, puis sortit de la pièce.

Clark ne le suivit pas. Il ne devait pas être vu ici. Bruce descendit les marches pour rejoindre l'entrée où il retrouva Alfred, en train d'ouvrir.

_Lucius ! Que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme à la peau foncée ôta son chapeau et s'avança dans le corridor, sans toutefois donner son manteau à Alfred. Il n'était que de passage.

_Il y a eu un vol sur les quais de Gotham. Des containers ont été cambriolés, ceux enregistrés sous le nom de Jason Kane.

_Merde. Quelle marchandise a été prise ?

_Tout le contenu du container KC-4739 uniquement. Le commissaire Gordon a été mis sur l'enquête. Il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de comprendre que c'est un faux nom.

_Ce n'est pas le plus important, je m'occuperais de Gordon. Il faut que je retrouve le contenu. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Lucius.

Le noir remit son chapeau.

_C'est mon devoir, Monsieur Wayne. Monsieur Pennyworth, encore navré pour le dérangement.

_Au revoir Monsieur Fox.

Bruce devrait reporter son costume encore une fois ce soir. Il croisa Clark, qui sortait de sa chambre avec ses affaires.

_Un problème ?

_Le Bat doit ressortir.

_Je t'accompagne à la Cave. Mon rendez-vous avec Ollie est dans 3 heures. Je vais aller à la Tour de Garde en attendant.

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'au passage secret vers la Batcave.

_Ton retour est dans combien de temps ?

_Dans 5 jours. Loïs passera me chercher à l'aéroport.

_Que feras-tu après ?

_Mon travail quel qu'il soit.

_Fais attention à toi.

_Toi aussi.

Clark adressa un dernier signe de tête à Bruce et ils se séparèrent.


	4. Retour

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 4, qui annonce légèrement les événements qui suivront.

 **/!\** Les passages évoquant le Congo et sa situation sont totalement inventés, ils ne sont donc pas à prendre comme des faits réels. Merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Retour**

Clark serra la petite fille dans ses bras, protégeant ses oreilles des tirs des fusils mitrailleurs. Le bruit des explosions et les hurlements lui tenaillaient les tripes et son incapacité à pouvoir mettre en sureté cette petite fille le mettait hors de lui.

Il entendit les militaires entrer dans la maison et renverser le peu de meubles qu'il y avait. Il savait qu'ils étaient encerclés. Le village dans lequel il avait passé son séjour venait d'être attaqué et la famille qui le logeait avait tout fait pour l'évacuer. Clark n'aurait jamais dû se trouver si près de la guerre civile. On lui avait défendu de s'exposer autant. Mais il devait faire ce qui devait être fait.

Il lâcha la petite fille qu'il tenait et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. La petite était terrifiée, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Pas encore. Yves lui avait dit que sa fille était courageuse. Il avait raison.

_Davina, je vais m'occuper d'eux et je reviens te chercher, promis. Ton papa et ta maman nous attendent dehors. Tiens bon.

La petite hocha la tête et se cacha dans un recoin. Clark lança une couverture sur elle et se tint prêt à accueillir le premier homme. Celui qui passa la porte reçut un crochet du gauche. Clark s'empara de son arme de l'autre main et lui asséna un coup de crosse pour l'assommer. Le bruit attira l'attention des autres et Clark les éloigna de Davina pour éviter de la mettre en danger.

Il devait être prudent. Il n'avait aucune protection et il n'était plus à l'épreuve des balles. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de leur collègue inconscient. Caché, Clark utilisa son arme comme si elle était une batte de baseball. La tenant par le bout du canon, il en frappa un à la tête et se jeta sur l'autre avant qu'il ne tire. Il évita un coup de couteau qu'il bloqua en attrapant son poignet et le désarma d'un gros coup. De son autre bras, il pressa sa gorge, priant pour qu'il perde conscience assez vite. Mais étrangler quelqu'un était long.

N'entendant pas d'autre bruit, il retourna voir Davina et la reprit dans ses bras, puis il quitta la maison en passant par une fenêtre. Maintenant, il devait rejoindre la lisière de la forêt sans encombre. Il savait que là-bas, les parents de la petite fille avaient organisé une évacuation et c'était là leur chance de sortir de cet enfer.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et savait qu'il devait partir au plus vite. Les explosions se rapprochaient et c'était un pur chaos. Devant lui, un homme et son fils venaient d'exploser sous un tir d'obus. Il serra la petite fille encore plus fort dans ses bras.

_Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il à la petite fille. Ça va aller.

Longeant le mur de la maison, il attendit qu'une occasion leur permette de changer de position. Elle arriva quand il aperçut un char qui s'avançait au coin de la rue, les cachant de la vue des soldats. Clark courut vers d'autres maisons. Il arriva à rester discret sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat ne le repère d'une autre position. Il y était presque. Il atteindrait le point du village proche de la lisière de la forêt dans quelques secondes de course. Encore un peu.

Quand il y arriva, il s'arrêta brusquement et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter d'être vu par d'autres militaires en face d'eux. Il déposa la petite fille par terre.

_Ecoute-moi bien. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, et quand je te le dirais, tu cours vers la forêt, sans te retourner. C'est compris ? N'hésite surtout pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Il embrassa la petite fille sur le front et attendit que les soldats devant eux passent pour attaquer ceux qui l'avaient aperçu. En quelques secondes, il neutralisa les deux hommes et s'assura qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas pour leur faire feu dessus. Puis il jeta un œil autour de lui.

Il était épuisé, à bout de souffle et complètement à cran. Il vérifia que la voie vers la forêt était libre. Il ordonna alors à Davina de courir. Son cri donna sa position. Mais il savait par où arriveraient les autres. Il prit le premier qui arriva de court, bloquant son arme et se saisissant de son couteau à la ceinture, il lui entailla le torse et s'abaissa pour viser l'arrière du genou du second soldat qui arrivait. Ce dernier hurla de douleur en tirant une gerbe de balles en l'air et Clark lui coupa les doigts.

Mais il n'entendit pas le troisième soldat arriver à cause des coups de feu. Ce fut son instinct qui le sauva. Le coup de machette lui entailla le flanc gauche. Il s'étala au sol, vulnérable, tandis que l'autre brandissait son arme au-dessus de lui. Il roula sur le côté pour esquiver alors que l'arme s'abattait sur l'un des militaires au sol, qui hurla de douleur tout en se vidant de son sang. La douleur qui brûlait les côtes de Clark l'empêcha d'agir rapidement. Cette fois, la machette entailla son cou et il tomba de nouveau au sol. Il devait se ressaisir s'il voulait rester en vie. Dans un coin de sa tête, il imaginait Bruce lui remonter les bretelles, l'espace d'un instant.

Il protégea ses yeux de son bras et lança du sable au visage de son ennemi. Sans attendre si sa distraction avait fonctionné ou pas, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'autre, qui tomba à son tour, lâchant son arme. Clark se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Il le battait presque à mort. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il était ici.

Il entendit des hommes crier derrière lui. Il courut à son tour vers les bois aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait les tirs filer près de lui et relâcha son souffle quand il atteignit enfin le couvert des arbres.

_Monsieur Kent ! Par ici, vite !

Clark se dirigea plus par instinct que par volonté et fut rapidement soutenu par l'homme en question.

_Je vous remercierai jamais assez d'être allé chercher ma petite Davina, elle n'a rien. Merci mille fois.

Clark hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'Yves l'entrainant plus loin.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs centaines de mètres avant d'atteindre une vieille Jeep dans laquelle il y avait la famille d'Yves.

_Il faut vous évacuer avant que la milice ne vous abatte. On compte tous sur vous, Monsieur Kent.

_Clark, Yves. Appelle-moi Clark.

Le journaliste fit une grimace quand Aminata, sa femme, appliqua une pression sur sa gorge et sur ses côtes.

_Où sont les autres ?demanda Clark.

_Tianet et son groupe sont partis prévenir les villages voisins. Roland a emmené les autres au camp de refuge le plus proche. Quant à nous, nous rejoindrons un autre village plus à l'Est, chez mon frère.

_Venez avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici.

_Et abandonner les autres ? Pas question. C'est notre pays, nous devons nous battre pour lui aussi.

Clark hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Il espérait vraiment que ça irait pour eux.

_Je comprends.

Clark fit ses adieux à Yves et sa famille à l'entrée de la ville où il pourrait quitter le pays. Les militaires étaient là pour contrôler les allées et venues et, grâce à quelques astuces de ses contacts, il réussit à s'introduire dans la ville. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son hôtel sans se faire voir pour changer ses vêtements tâchés de sang et récupérer ses affaires, en particulier son passeport.

Il s'introduisit dans la ruelle qui menait à l'entrée de service de l'hôtel. Il savait que son contact dans la ville, Mohamed, avait tout préparé pour son départ. Mais l'homme ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit blessé. Il eut en effet cette confirmation lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'intérieur, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Une voiture vous attend, je me charge du reste. Faites vite ou vous allez louper votre vol !

Clark s'exécuta. Mohamed l'aida à panser ses blessures et faire ses affaires. En dix minutes, montre en main, ils étaient partis.

* * *

Les annonces. Les bruits de valises. Le brouhaha constant des gens. Les talons sur le carrelage. Les escalators. Les réacteurs d'avions. Les alarmes. Les sonnettes. Les cris. Les pleurs. Les disputes.

Clark allait craquer. Il venait à peine de poser le pied sur le terminal qu'il était assailli par une quantité de bruits et de sons qu'il n'arrivait pas à filtrer. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours tant il avait mal à la tête et avec l'arrivée de la milice, son corps luttait encore plus pour ne pas s'écrouler.

_Smallville ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Loïs lui décocha un poing amical dans l'épaule.

_Hey ! Salut Clark !

Jimmy, à son grand soulagement, se contenta juste de lui faire un check.

_Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, ça va ?dit Loïs, inquiète.

_Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et dormir.

_Pour la douche, c'est certain que tu en as besoin !

Loïs avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Clark le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à jouer la comédie pour la rassurer. Jimmy posa une main sur l'épaule de la journaliste.

_Laisse-le, Loïs. Je crois qu'il en a besoin. Contentons-nous de le ramener.

Clark ne parla pas pendant tout le voyage qui le conduisit chez lui. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il était épuisé. Il salua à peine Jimmy et Loïs lorsqu'ils le laissèrent en bas de son immeuble. Il avait envie d'être tranquille. De faire comme il l'avait dit, une douche et dormir. Juste dormir suffirait. Une nuit entière de sommeil. Si seulement sa tête pouvait le laisser dormir plus de deux heures sans qu'il ne se réveille hanté par des images désagréables ou parce que ses pouvoirs revenaient et se manifestaient par vagues.

Quand il avait été petit, ses sens avaient été les premiers à s'accroître. Son ouïe, son odorat, sa vision, tout s'était mis à changer en même temps. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, ni aussi mal. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué les différences, tout comme maintenant. Mais à cette époque, il était un enfant qui ne savait pas encore qu'il venait d'un monde mort. Et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi puissants que maintenant.

Il redoutait la plus forte crise. Si elle allait être plus violente que la première, son expérience ne lui servirait à rien pour se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il aille quelque part où il ne risquerait pas de blesser des gens et de se dévoiler. Il attrapa son téléphone et tapota rapidement sur le clavier.

 _ **Rentré à Métropolis. Besoin d'isolement sécurisé. CK.**_

Il lâcha son téléphone et fila prendre une douche. La dernière qu'il avait prise avait été au Manoir Wayne, et il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il était parti. Bon sang, il était cruellement en manque de sommeil.

Sa douche fut rapide. Il était trop fatigué pour s'y attarder. Il se sécha et soupira en voyant ses blessures. Il n'avait rien chez lui pour se soigner. Pourquoi en avoir, quand on était Superman ? Ça lui apprendra à être trop arrogant. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas acquis, y compris l'invulnérabilité.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et se contenta de scotcher des mouchoirs sur ses blessures et consulta son téléphone.

 _ **J'arrive. BW.**_

Bruce avait un plan. Bruce avait toujours des plans. A s'imaginer toujours les pires scénarios, le Bat avait créé une multitude de parades à des éventualités qui, majoritairement, pourraient ne pas arriver. Ça le rassurait un peu. Il fit ses affaires et attendit, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais la sonnette retentit. Clark ne l'invita pas à le rejoindre. Il descendit directement et surprit le milliardaire en ouvrant violemment la porte.

_Clark ?!

* * *

Le journaliste l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner et l'inciter à monter en voiture. Bruce ne posa pas plus de questions, il démarra. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence et parce que Clark collait bizarrement sa tête contre la vitre que le Bat posa des questions. Il était inquiet. Le teint trop pâle de Clark, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, ce pansement bizarre à son cou pas rasé depuis des jours. Rien n'allait, c'était certain.

_Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_Mes pouvoirs reviennent.

_Tu n'arriveras pas à les contrôler s'ils se manifestent ?

_Non.

Bruce accéléra. Clark était généralement plus bavard que ça. C'était encore plus inquiétant. Et si jamais il ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs, ce serait catastrophique.

_Ordinateur, évalue son état de santé.

_ _Etat de santé critique, bles-_

Clark coupa manuellement l'ordinateur et massa ses tempes.

_Trop bruyant.

_Clark, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, je remets l'ordinateur en route.

_Plus tard.

Le kryptonien ferma les yeux. Bruce essayait de rester concentré sur la route et regrettait de ne pas conduire la Batmobile. Il avait une bombe à retardement à son bord et si Clark le confirmait, c'était encore plus grave. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Clark plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux en hurlant. Ce fut si soudain que Bruce braqua brusquement et se réaligna sur la route pour ensuite accélérer l'allure. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les yeux de la route au risque de les tuer tous les deux. Mais Clark souffrait à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Il hurla pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, sa crise étant passée. Bruce le vit perdre momentanément connaissance. L'adrénaline monta. Il devait mettre Clark à l'abri, faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire avec un kryptonien. Il se contenta alors de conduire le plus vite possible.

Il freina brusquement dans la cour du Manoir et se précipita pour sortir Clark de la voiture. Le Bunker. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas le temps de rejoindre la Cave et la salle sécurisée qu'il avait initialement prévue. Le vieux bunker du Manoir ferait l'affaire, avec un peu de chance.

Il le traina presque dans les couloirs des souterrains et atteignit le bunker. Il déposa Clark contre le mur et alla fermer la porte, les enfermant tous les deux. Bruce ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Clark ! Parle-moi !

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de grogner. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire tenir sa tête. Il s'éloigna de Bruce, tendant son bras pour mettre une distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

_Reste loin !

Le Bat fit ce qu'il dit. Jusqu'à voir l'homme d'acier se plier en quatre en hurlant de douleur. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait juste le regarder là, par terre, souffrir le martyr alors que du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de son nez. C'était insupportable. Le visage défiguré par la douleur, Clark n'avait plus l'air d'être Clark. Ses hurlements n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Il n'était que douleur.

S'en fut trop pour Bruce. Il se jeta au sol et prit Clark dans ses bras, se contentant de le maintenir contre lui malgré le fait qu'il gesticulait. Plus il hurlait et plus il le serra fort, le berçant dans ses bras.

_Clark, je suis là. Tiens bon. Ça va passer.

Les mots qu'il murmurait imperceptiblement semblèrent calmer le kryptonien qui, à bout de force, sombra dans l'inconscience quelques minutes plus tard.

Bruce le souleva et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant sur le lit. Il nettoya le visage de Clark et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements pour examiner ses blessures. Il alla chercher dans l'un de ses tiroirs sécurisés son scanner portable et analysa l'état de Clark. Les données n'étaient pas bonnes. Il avait de nombreux tympans déchirés, des signes de fatigue, deux profondes coupures au cou et au flanc, quelques hématomes et des côtes fêlées. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Ses plaies étaient récentes et elles n'avaient même pas été soignées correctement.

Il retira les pansements de fortune et entreprit de les désinfecter et les recoudre. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas mourir d'une stupide infection ou d'une hémorragie. Bruce était en colère. En colère qu'il se soit mis en danger. Il était un simple reporter, pas un journaliste de guerre ou un militaire ! Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il avait pris de tels risques pour sauver des personnes.

Quand il eut terminé, il glissa Clark dans son lit. Il avait envie de rester. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres crises. Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour ça, qu'il voulait rester. La vie de Clark ne semblait pas en danger, tant qu'il prendrait du repos. Mais pour le moment, il devait s'occuper d'autre chose. Quelle merde. Il avait un dîner d'affaires dans une heure à Métropolis qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater.

Il quitta la pièce et trouva Alfred dans le couloir.

_Clark restera ici. Il est instable. Ne prends aucun risque. Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

_Bien Monsieur. Voici une autre tenue pour ce soir.

_Merci.

Bruce récupéra ses affaires et se changea dans sa chambre. Sa veste et son pantalon bleu anthracite avaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et se prépara pour être présentable à son dîner. Il attrapa en passant ses affaires tâchées et les donna à Alfred, devenu un professionnel pour rattraper les vêtements. Puis, à contre cœur, il quitta son Manoir.

* * *

Bruce n'en pouvait plus. Il avait attendu toute la soirée de pouvoir rentrer au Manoir et avait pris sur lui pour être agréable. Jouer le Bruce Wayne PDG-Playboy avait été, ce soir-là, plus compliqué. Il avait vérifié son téléphone autant qu'il le pouvait, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu louper un message ou un appel si Alfred en avait envoyé un. C'était un tic, c'était stupide. Clark le rendait trop différent. Clark le changeait.

Alfred lui ouvrit la porte quand il arriva.

_Monsieur Clark dort toujours. Tout s'est bien passé.

_Merci, Alfred. Prends ta soirée. Le Bat ne sortira pas ce soir.

_Bien, Maître Bruce.

Bruce nota le léger rictus d'Alfred et se douta que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit tranquille ce soir. Il entra dans sa chambre, où il avait laissé Clark se reposer.

Il avait bougé, en dormant. Cette vision donna chaud à Bruce et les pensées qui le traversèrent étaient inappropriées. Clark dormait sur le ventre. Ses boucles brunes complètement désordonnées tombaient sur son visage, les muscles de son dos se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration et les hématomes avaient disparus, signe que sa régénération était active. Les draps du lit ne le couvraient plus. La courbure de ses fesses ressortait sous son boxer et si Bruce n'avait pas pris le temps d'y faire attention en le déshabillant, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas la louper. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes avant de se résigner à le laisser dormir. Il avait besoin de repos.

Bruce avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces 5 jours. Comment il avait pu se blesser. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il en avait une idée, certes, mais il préférait connaître les faits. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche d'imaginer ce que ça avait pu être. Il porta alors son attention sur Clark. Son souffle régulier, les courbures de son corps, sa peau parfaite. Les traces des blessures de Doomsday avaient même disparues. Rassuré, le Bat s'éloigna et alla se coucher.

* * *

Clark se réveilla en pleine forme. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien. Il sentait que ses forces étaient revenues et que sa régénération avait accompli son travail. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui dormait encore à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup, et qu'il demanderait des explications. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'odeur omniprésente de Bruce dans la pièce.

Avec un sourire, il fila dans la salle de bains. Il retira ses pansements désormais inutiles, que Bruce semblait lui avoir faits et qui étaient de loin de meilleure qualité que les siens. Il alla sous la douche, légèrement tendu. Bruce avait été très rapide pour venir la veille, et Clark se demanda si l'homme avait fait exprès de trainer dans les parages de Métropolis. Si tel était le cas, ça l'avait arrangé qu'il le fasse.

* * *

Bruce rejoignit Clark dans la cuisine, où il s'attendait à le trouver. Il buvait son café en consultant son téléphone et le salua quand il entra dans la pièce. Le fils de fermier portait toujours son style habituel, composé du jean, de la chemise à carreaux et d'un t-shirt blanc. Alfred était là aussi et leur préparait le petit-déjeuner.

_Tu as remis tes lunettes.

_C'est plus facile quand ma vision peut s'adapter à la correction des verres.

Bruce fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Tu portes des vrais verres ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'ils déforment légèrement. Et que vous avez trop tendance à vouloir essayer les lunettes des autres. Des verres sans aucune correction ça soulève des questions.

Alfred leur déposa leurs assiettes et quitta la pièce pour les laisser discuter. Bruce examina attentivement le visage de Clark. Il s'attarda sur son regard d'un bleu vif, sur sa mâchoire carrée, sur ses boucles peu ordonnées. Il remarqua alors que Clark s'était rasé et que cela ne faisait aucune différence qu'il ait une barbe ou pas. Ça ne lui retirait en rien son charme.

_Tu dois avoir des questions.

Bruce redescendit sur Terre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet et préféra être direct. Si le kryptonien relançait le sujet, c'est qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser assez vite.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

_C'est la guerre civile, Bruce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

Le réputé détective vit les muscles de son cou se tendre.

_Clark, tu n'es pas un soldat, mais un journaliste. Tu es allé en dehors de ton domaine d'action.

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Parfois, il faut savoir sortir de la zone de confort. Je savais ce que je risquais en y allant. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Bruce. J'ai appris de nouvelles langues, des nouvelles cultures, des nouvelles croyances. Certaines populations étaient plus démunies que d'autres. Certaines étaient plus riches. Mais pour le savoir, il faut aller à la rencontre des personnes qui représentent réellement cette population. Mon article n'aurait eu aucune valeur si je n'avais été constater les faits sur le terrain. Si je n'avais pas rapporté ce que j'ai vu. Parce que ce qu'il se passe là-bas, c'est la réalité. Entre le savoir et le vivre, c'est différent. Alors oui, j'y suis allé sans mes pouvoirs. J'y suis allé au titre de n'importe quel homme sur cette terre, mortel et vulnérable. Je me suis mêlé au peuple.

Bruce approuvait le point de vue de Clark. Mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il se soit si dangereusement exposé.

_Tu n'as pas fait que t'y mêler, si je vois dans quel état tu es revenu. Et encore, je ne t'ai pas cueilli à l'aéroport.

Clark se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et soupira.

_J'avais un contact dans la ville où je suis arrivé. Je lui ai dit que je partirai voir les petits villages dans alentours et que je reviendrais le dernier jour. Entre temps, il y a eu Doomsday et le reste…Passons. Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis directement rendu au village où j'avais prévu de venir. J'ai expliqué le but de ma présence et j'ai été accueilli à bras ouverts. Pendant les deux premiers jours, ils m'ont partagé leur savoir et leurs témoignages sur la guerre. Ils me disaient qu'ils avaient reçu beaucoup de menaces de la milice et qu'ils vivaient dans la peur.

Clark marqua une pause et but une gorgée de café. Bruce attendit la suite.

_Le soir du deuxième jour, un premier groupe de militaires est venu. Pour l'exemple, ils ont tué une dizaine de personnes et poussaient les autres à partir dans un certain délai. Les villages des alentours avaient reçu le même traitement de faveur. L'homme qui me logeait avec sa famille m'a expliqué qu'ils voulaient se battre. Alors qu'on avait organisé une entrevue avec d'autres personnes des villages alentours, celui où je vivais a été attaqué. J'ai vu des dizaines de personnes que je n'ai pas pu sauver mourir devant moi. J'ai vu leur force de frappe. De notre côté, on avait aucune arme. Je me suis battu. J'ai été blessé. J'ai eu peur. Puis on m'a vite ramené. Tout ça s'est enchainé très vite. Mais quand on n'a pas de temps c'est ce qui arrive.

Bruce serra la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Clark pouvait ressentir. Les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Et la culpabilité qui devait l'envahir de n'avoir pu rien faire en tant qu'homme d'acier, sans la cape. Superman ne pouvait pas prendre parti dans une guerre.

_Tu t'es battu pour quelqu'un ?

Clark écarquilla les sourcils, étonné par la question.

_Je n'ai pu sauver que la petit fille de l'homme qui me logeait. Elle était restée chez eux quand on parlait à d'autres personnes du village.

Bruce s'en était douté. Clark restait Clark, avec ou sans pouvoirs. Pouvoirs qui d'ailleurs, semblaient être revenus.

_Tu en es où avec tes pouvoirs ?

Clark sembla se détendre au brusque changement de sujet. Il répondit avec presque trop d'empressement :

_Totalement revenus. Je ne ferais plus de… _crise_ , si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Des crises où Clark hurlait à la mort. Il n'avait pas précisément cherché à savoir s'il en referait, mais il était ravi que ça ne soit pas le cas.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait souffrir de récupérer tes pouvoirs. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

_Je pensais pouvoir gérer seul. J'avais eu tort. En soi, ça ne fait pas réellement mal, mais quand ils se manifestent sans aucun contrôle, tes propres sens t'agressent. Le cerveau ne gère plus le flot d'informations. C'est ça qui est douloureux.

_Tu saignais, Clark.

_Je sais. Merci. Pour avoir pris le risque de m'aider.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il espérait sincèrement qu'une situation pareille ne se reproduise plus jamais. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû traverser Clark quand il était petit. Il sortit de ses pensées quand ce dernier se leva.

_J'ai une journée chargée qui m'attend. Je vais aller à la Tour de Garde récupérer mon costume et au passage prévenir les autres et j'irais ensuite à la Forteresse, vérifier que tout va bien. Je reprendrais le travail demain, j'ai déjà prévenu mon chef.

Il fit une courte pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Bruce s'en doutait.

_Merci pour tout, Bruce. Je te dois beaucoup.

_Tu comptes partir ?

_Oui, sauf si tu me demandes de rester.

Il réfléchit à la demande. Ils étaient tous les deux des justiciers. Bruce s'était toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de relations, que c'était une perte de temps. Que s'accrocher mettrait l'autre en danger et servirait de point faible. Mais s'attacher à l'homme le plus fort du monde, s'était presque comme se débarrasser de ces potentialités. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il avait aimé être avec Clark.

_Viens ici quand tu veux. Tu es le bienvenu.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Clark fit fondre Bruce plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Le brun débarrassa son assiette avant de quitter la pièce dans son coup de vent si particulier.

* * *

Clark regarda les écrans qui s'affichaient devant lui. J'onn consultait les données tout aussi sérieusement, avant de se tourner vers le kryptonien, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. L'homme d'acier se fit la remarque que le martien et le Bat devraient faire une compétition dans le domaine de l'inexpressivité.

_Tout m'a l'air en ordre, Kal. Je suis content pour toi.

_Merci J'onn.

Les extraterrestres se firent une accolade sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Black Canary. Cette dernière s'avança de son habituel déhanché vers eux, qui fut dépassée par un courant d'air électrique. Flash s'arrêta à la hauteur de Clark et le serra dans ses bras :

_Je suis super content pour toi Sup' ! C'était comment être humain ? Nan laisse tomber, on ira prendre un verre pour ça ! T'en fais pas, je vais nous faire un dosage spécial. Bon, j'étais juste passé en coup de vent, on m'attend sur une scène de crime ! A plus les autres !

Barry avait parlé si vite que personne n'avait pu lui répondre. Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_Quand Barry dit qu'il passe en coup de vent, c'est que ce n'est pas un jeu de mots, plaisanta Dinah en les saluant. Je suis contente, Clark. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

_J'attends Kara. Nous devons aller à la Forteresse ensemble.

_Pourquoi ne pas vous rejoindre sur place ?

Clark haussa les épaules. Il avait bien une idée, mais préféra ne pas la partager. Si Kara voulait parler de ses problèmes personnels à la ligue, elle l'aurait fait. La fausse blonde ne chercha pas à creuser. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations. Elle changea elle-même de sujet.

_Quelqu'un aurait vu Red Tornado ? Je dois parler avec lui d'une idée qu'il a eue pour mon collier. Peut-être que Vibe nous rejoindra.

_Red Tornado est dans le laboratoire des technologies déjà, répondit J'onn. Mais je n'ai pas vu Vibe.

_D'accord, merci.

Dinah quitta la salle et Clark et J'onn se rendirent à la salle de téléportation pour attendre Kara. Clark se demandait si le martien avait des informations à son sujet, mais il ne posa pas la question. Le Limier était quelqu'un qui savait tenir sa langue.

Kara ne mit pas trop de temps à venir. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à la Tour de Garde et prirent un téléporteur pour des coordonnées personnalisées, proches de la Forteresse. Sur le moment, cela étonna le kryptonien, qui n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps pour avoir des réponses. Dès qu'ils furent au sein de la Forteresse, la technologie kryptonienne les assaillit et Kelex procéda à des examens approfondis sur eux. La Forteresse n'agissait ainsi que lorsqu'elle détectait un problème.

_Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Kal. Sincèrement.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les larmes dans sa voix. Il s'approcha de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata aussitôt en sanglots, sans même qu'il n'eut à dire un mot. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui. Quand elle parla, il écouta, sans l'interrompre.

_Mes pouvoirs… ils déclinent. Ça fait des mois que ça dure. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que… je ne voulais pas te rajouter plus de problèmes. Je suis désolée, Kal. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus t'aider. Je perds peu à peu ma capacité à voler… et ma force aussi. Je suis moins invulnérable qu'avant. Les balles de gros calibre peuvent me blesser, maintenant. J'ai longtemps cherché dans la Forteresse une solution avec Kelex et Kelor, mais même le caisson de régénération n'y peut rien, il faudrait qu'il régénère constamment mes cellules.

Clark serra encore plus fort sa cousine dans ses bras, pour lui donner le temps de souffler, et se donner à lui le temps d'encaisser. Puis il posa sa première question.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'affecte pas aussi ?

_J'ai demandé de l'aide à J'onn. Il pense que c'est parce que j'ai commencé à grandir sous le soleil rouge et que les effets du soleil jaune ont été réduits à cause de ça. C'est encore plus complexe et théorique, mais j'étais trop effondrée pour tout écouter.

Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux pour la réconforter au mieux.

_Il y a un danger pour ta vie ?

Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche de son costume. Le bip des examens se fit entendre et les écrans affichèrent les résultats. Ceux de Clark étaient corrects, mais ceux de Kara moins.

_Non, apparemment. Je deviendrais comme le commun des humains.

Le kryptonien ne cacha pas son immense soulagement.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Ce n'est pas si mal, être sans pouvoirs.

_Mais je ne pourrais plus t'aider Kal. J'ai vu tout ce que c'était d'être toi, d'avoir la Forteresse à gérer. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Krypto m'a tolérée, mais je crois qu'il serait content de te revoir. Il est resté dans la partie de Kandor, avec Kelor.

Kara se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Puis elle lui tendit le cristal représentant le symbole de leur famille et qui était la clé de la Forteresse.

_Prends-la. Je n'en n'aurais plus besoin. Je vais te laisser. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Elle le serra vivement dans ses bras avant de repartir vers la sortie.

_Prends soin de toi, Kara. Je passerai te voir.

Elle lui fit signe de la main avant de s'envoler dans le froid arctique. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir juste assez d'énergie pour faire un seul trajet.

* * *

Clark resta quelques minutes à encaisser les informations et à examiner les résultats des examens de la Forteresse sur sa cousine. Toutes les conclusions de l'ordinateur kryptonien correspondaient avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ferma les écrans et lança un diagnostic complet sur l'état de la Forteresse, comme à son habitude. Puis il entra dans le cœur du bâtiment, où l'attendait sagement Krypto, le loup blanc géant kryptonien. Ce dernier lui offrit un accueil chaleureux en lui sautant dessus et en recouvrant son visage de coups de langue. Clark riait toujours quand ses chiens faisaient ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ferait se rencontrer Shelby et Krypto, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'ennuient. Le loup était le garde de la Forteresse et la gardait si bien que même Kara devait faire attention, car elle n'était que l'invitée, même si elle faisait partie de la maison El.

Superman vérifia alors les pièces dont leur contenu était réservé à lui seul et rendit visite aux différentes créatures étonnantes qu'il avait recueillies en plus et mises à l'abri dans l'édifice. Baka en profita un peu pour jouer avec Krypto. Il vérifia avec les deux sentinelles robotiques, Kelor et Kelex, que tout allait bien et vérifia aussi leur état. Quand il eut terminé ses vérifications et ses visites, plus de la moitié de sa journée s'était déjà écoulée. Il avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il décolla de la Forteresse et se rendit à Smallville. Il adorait arriver en supervitesse dans le dos de Martha, qui arrivait toujours à être surprise après tant d'années. Et comme ce jour ne faisait pas exception à la règle, elle sursauta en criant alors qu'elle lavait ses légumes.

_Clark ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire peur comme ça !

Si sa voix le réprimandait, le sourire qui illuminait son visage n'était que le reflet du sourire de son fils. Elle l'embrassa, regardant son costume avec fierté.

_Je suis contente pour toi mon chéri ! Tu les as récupérés quand ? J'ai eu peur que tu repartes sans en Afrique.

Il partit se changer en supervitesse et revint pour répondre, terminant de fermer les boutons de ses manches.

_Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Ça a été.

Il se baissa pour caresser Shelby, qui s'allongea sur le dos pour que Clark lui caresse le ventre. Il ne disait rien mais il sentait l'inquiétude de sa mère. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

_Tu pars quand en Californie ?

_La semaine prochaine. Tu n'es plus chez ton ami ?

_Non, je n'allais tout de même pas élire domicile chez lui.

Sa mère sembla songeuse mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

_Tu reprends le travail quand ?

_Demain. Je dois d'ailleurs aller terminer mon article. Demain soir on dîne ensemble ?

Sa mère afficha un immense sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Je file alors. A demain soir m'man.

Il partit comme à son éternelle habitude, tel un courant d'air.

* * *

Clark passa à Gotham, avant de rentrer chez lui à Métropolis. Il se faisait déjà tard et toutes les boutiques n'allaient pas tarder à fermer, mais il fut très rapide dans ses achats : des vêtements classiques, légers comme chauds, allant de la chemise aux vestes ou aux manteaux. Il acheta aussi quelques couvertures et un peu de nourriture. Autant dire qu'il était chargé de gros sacs, mais pour un homme bâti comme lui, cela ne sembla pas attirer l'attention. Tant mieux. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

Il se fit déposer en taxi au même endroit où il avait pris celui pour aller chez Bruce après son émersion de l'eau. Il se rappelait parfaitement du trajet qu'il avait effectué dans le sens inverse quand il était avec les sans-abris. Des personnes qu'il aperçut très vite près d'un brasero.

_Bonsoir, je cherche un certain Bob.

Trois personnes près du brasero se tournèrent vers lui, le jaugeant du regard. Clark regarda autour de lui. Il y avait d'autres personnes sans-abris un peu partout et elles se rapprochèrent.

_Qu'es'tu lui veux au vieux Bob ?

_Le remercier.

Puis Clark l'aperçut. Bob fronça les sourcils en lui faisant face, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs pour le reconnaître.

_Je suis Clark. Vous m'avez repêché la dernière fois. Je suis venu vous remercier. C'est pour vous et vos amis.

Il déposa tous les sacs. Bob écarquilla en grand les yeux, puis ouvrit un à uns les sacs, sortant les affaires et les donnant à ses compagnons.

_Tout ça ?!

Il attrapa le visage du kryptonien et sembla l'examiner attentivement avant de le relâcher.

_Clark ! J'me souviens. L'homme cul-nu qu'voulait un taxi !

Le journaliste rougit de honte à ce souvenir. Il se sentit béni que personne ne soit au courant de cette histoire, mis à part Bruce qui devait largement se douter qu'il avait dû récupérer des vêtements.

_J'étais juste venu vous remercier. J'espère que tout ça vous servira.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous occupés à se partager les affaires, Clark fit demi-tour et s'en alla, ravi de sa bonne action. Il n'avait qu'une parole de toute façon, et que l'homme se souvienne de lui ou pas, ça ne faisait pas de différence pour lui. Alors qu'il était au fond de la rue, il entendit Bob l'appeler.

_Hey ! Clark ! Si jamais un jour t'as b'soin d'un truc, n'import'quoi, viens nous voir !

Clark sourit et répondit d'un signe de tête, ravi de se retour. Il avait le pressentiment que sa bonne action pourrait un jour lui rendre service. Cette fois, il ne reprit pas de taxi. Il s'éclipsa en une seconde, content de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.


	5. Un invité surprise

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 5. L'histoire principale avance doucement mais surement, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup mettre en avant les différents types de relations que les personnages ont entre eux et comment je les vois. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un invité surprise**

Clark tapait les dernières lignes de son article quand il chercha une façon de conclure son texte. Aucune fin ne lui plaisait. Il voulait éviter d'être trop accusateur ou agressif, mais il voulait quand même que la fin marque les esprits. Il ferma l'écran de son ordinateur et regarda l'heure : presque 2 heures du matin.

Il se donna alors quelques minutes de tranquillité avant de laisser libre cours à son hyper acuité auditive. De toute manière, il ne pouvait jamais pleinement arrêter d'entendre. Mais le bruit ne l'avait pas manqué. Si la nuit, on pouvait croire que tout était calme, c'était une bien injuste confirmation. A cette heure-là, Clark arrivait à entendre les émissions télé, des disputes de couple, de la musique, des rires, des pleurs, des cris en tous genres. Il pouvait suivre la dispute d'un couple qui habitait au bout de la rue, comme il pouvait entendre un autre couple prendre du bon temps à trois blocs plus loin.

Non, décidément, ça ne lui avait pas manqué, tous ces sons. Les sirènes des voitures de police, des ambulances, des pompiers, étaient relativement actives ce soir : il devait y aller. Mais quelque chose, qu'il entendit à la radio d'une voiture de police qui passait, le stoppa sur sa lancée. Il faisait rapport d'un justicier intervenant sur une agression de rue. Généralement, quand un membre de la Ligue allait dans le quartier d'un collègue, il le prévenait. Ça ne dérangeait pas Clark qu'ils ne le fassent pas de temps en temps, mais ça le rendit curieux.

Il n'enfila pas son costume. Trop tôt pour son retour. Il se rendit néanmoins sur place en utilisant sa supervitesse et se posta en retrait. Au premier abord, ça semblait être des malfrats d'un gang contre le justicier. Deux gangs, visiblement. Clark pouvait identifier de loin leurs différents tatouages, mêm avec la faible luminosité. Il était à 500 mètres de l'endroit quand il entendit, non pas sans surprise, une phrase qui le visait :

« Hey, Sup', c'est quand tu veux, là ! ».

Il reconnaissait la voix. Il se permit alors d'intervenir, ne laissant pas le temps aux hommes de le voir. Il les mit tous à terre en une seconde, tandis que l'autre justicier s'occupait des siens. Clark neutralisa les renforts des deux bandes et disparut dans l'ombre, à la manière de Batman. Robin les attacha tous avant de s'éclipser sur le toit de l'immeuble au-dessus de lui. Clark tendit l'oreille. Il savait que l'apprenti de Bruce adorait jouer avec ses pouvoirs.

« Je te retrouve chez toi ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rentra en supervitesse, où il attendit Robin quelques minutes. Il rangea un peu ses affaires et ouvrit sa fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que son invité surprise arriverait par là. Il l'entendit arriver au son du moteur de sa moto et l'entendit grimper. Clark l'attendait à table, préparé. Robin ferma délicatement la fenêtre derrière lui et retira son masque.

_Salut Clark ! Content de voir que tu es en forme !

Clark soupira et montra à Robin une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir.

_Dis-moi Tim, Bruce sait que tu joues les aventuriers en solo à Métropolis, alors que tu es censé être en entrainement avec Wildcat et Wonder Girl ?

L'intéressé se mit à rire en retirant son costume.

_Tu sais bien que non. Bruce me tuerait pour être parti plus tôt.

Clark désinfecta les quelques coupures qu'avait Tim et lui passa de la crème pour les quelques hématomes qu'il avait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement acheté une trousse médicale.

_C'est donc pour ça que tu es ici.

_Dormir dans la rue, j'ai testé mais c'est pas génial. Et puis, pour le costume et les gadgets,…

Le kryptonien, bon cœur qu'il était, n'allait certainement pas refuser de l'accueillir chez lui. Tim le savait bien. Tous les Robin le savaient. Il inspira un bon coup, préparant ce qu'il allait dire, choisissant d'utiliser un ton plus dur.

_Tu peux rester ici. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense auprès de Bruce. Tu connais ses consignes, tu les as enfreintes. A toi d'en assumer les conséquences. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Tim. Tu risques ta vie chaque fois que tu sors. Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette façon que tu impressionneras Bruce. Et tu as de la chance que j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs pour te venir en aide. Tout ça ne fait que renforcer l'idée que tu n'es pas prêt.

Tim déposa son costume dans un coin et sortit des affaires plus confortables de son sac.

_J'ai Bruce Wayne en face de moi ou Clark Kent ?

Clark perdit son air sévère en souriant légèrement.

_File prendre une douche. Je t'ai déjà sorti des affaires. Tu mettras de la crème et on discutera.

Tim afficha un petit sourire amusé mais obéit à Clark.

Le journaliste voyait déjà les ennuis pointer à des kilomètres. Il appréhendait grandement la réaction de Bruce quand il apprendrait qu'il avait été le complice de son protégé. Depuis la mort de Jason, Bruce s'était beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même et avait été encore plus protecteur avec Tim. Clark lui avait souvent fait la remarque, comme les membres fondateurs de la Ligue. Avec le temps, il s'était relâché avec lui, mais pas encore assez. Même Dick le remarquait. Mais Bruce était comme ça. Un homme de glace au cœur tendre sous les apparences. Du moins, un tout petit peu tendre.

Il rédigea rapidement les dernières lignes de son article, pressentant qu'il serait trop tard après. Il coinçait encore un peu sur la formulation quand Robin revint dans le salon, vêtu d'un jogging. L'adolescent passa derrière le journaliste pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran.

_Ton article sur ton reportage en Afrique ?

L'adulte hocha la tête. Tim alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

_C'est bon, maman Clark, je suis prêt à parler.

Il cherchait à l'énerver. Le kryptonien allait finir par se venger, un jour. D'une manière dont le jeune prétentieux ne s'y attendrait pas. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la situation actuelle.

_C'est quoi tes plans pour la suite ?

_J'étais censé revenir après-demain. Mais j'en pouvais plus de Grant. Il est trop vieux jeux. Tous les membres de la Société de Justice sont chiants.

Le kryptonien fronça les sourcils.

_Tim. On avait dit quoi ?

L'adolescent leva les mains en l'air.

_Ok ok, je ne critique pas les autres justiciers. Enfin voilà. Du coup je suis parti. Je pensais rejoindre Dick, mais cet enfoiré m'a envoyé balader.

Clark croisa les bras, lui adressant un regard réprobateur.

_Surveille ton langage, Tim. Dick avait sûrement mieux à faire en ce moment. Il me semble qu'il suit une grosse organisation avec quelques membres des Titans.

_Ouai. Il a fini par aimer travailler en équipe, dit Tim en soupirant.

Clark eut un sourire amusé.

_Tu appréhendes ta future équipe, c'est ça ?

Le Robin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour et afficha un air boudeur.

_Je préfère travailler en solo.

_Si tu veux un jour entrer dans la Ligue, il faudra apprendre à travailler en équipe. A se reposer sur ses coéquipiers, à se faire confiance.

Tim émit un faux rire, mais Clark ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

_C'est vrai que toi, tu fais confiance. Tu es tellement plus optimiste que Bruce.

_C'est une certitude. D'ailleurs tu comptes te pointer comme une fleur au Manoir après-demain ?

Tim afficha un air de fierté.

_Ouai ! J'ai trafiqué les données informatiques de Wildcat et j'ai fait en sorte que les messages qu'il envoie à Batman s'envoient en fait sur mes coordonnées. Bruce ne recevra jamais son message !

L'adolescent semblait assez fier de lui. Clark voyait nettement la faille, mais préféra ne rien dire. Ça donnerait une leçon au jeune prétentieux quand il s'en rendra compte. Tim était très doué en informatique et en piratage. Il améliorait ses gadgets lui-même, apportant de nouvelles idées aux inventions de Bruce. Mais il ne pensait pas encore à tout.

_Je vois que tu avais préparé ton coup. Bon, il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu peux prendre ma chambre. Je dois encore bosser un peu.

A l'idée de dormir dans un vrai lit, Tim sauta de sa chaise, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

_Merci Clark ! Bonne nuit !

Le journaliste le regarda filer dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il rouvrit son ordinateur pour corriger totalement son article et faire des relectures avant de se dire qu'il serait terminé. Il ne mit pas très longtemps, ayant une vitesse de lecture assez rapide, même s'il ne battait pas Barry sur ce terrain-là. Enfin satisfait, il ferma l'écran et vérifia son téléphone. Il voyait un seul message, un seul et unique de Bruce, à cette heure-ci.

 _ **Sous-sol, maintenant. BW.**_

Clark ne prit pas la peine de répondre. S'il avait une heure de retard sur son temps de réaction, il serait au Manoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais avant de partir, il préféra attendre quelques minutes et s'assurer que Tim dormait pour enfiler son costume et s'envoler pour Gotham.

* * *

Bruce était toujours debout. Clark arriva par une entrée extérieure de la Batcave et le rejoignit à son poste de contrôle. Le justicier de Gotham portait toujours son costume, mais il avait retiré son masque et sa cape. Ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient un peu désordonnés et son regard clair était tranchant. Il était carrément beau à tomber.

_Bonsoir Bruce. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Un problème ?

Le Bat quitta des yeux les écrans et se leva pour venir vers lui.

_Il est chez toi ?

Clark essaya de rester neutre pour ne pas se trahir du premier coup.

_Qui ça ?

Mais Bruce resta grave. Très grave.

_Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Clark. Tim est-il chez toi ? Je sais qu'il est parti de son entrainement avec Ted Grant.

Clark perçut la faible inquiétude dans la voix de son confrère. Bruce était ferme parce qu'il était inquiet. Pas en colère.

_Détends-toi, il va bien. Il dort en ce moment-même dans mon appartement. Je suppose que Wildcat t'a envoyé un sms ?

_Il m'a appelé. Il trouvait ça curieux que je ne réponde pas à ses messages via le réseau informatique de la Ligue. Tim a beau être malin, il ne pense pas forcément à tout.

Clark se mit à rire. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

_Si tu savais comme il était fier de son coup.

Bruce se détendit et afficha un léger sourire.

_J'imagine bien. J'étais presque certain qu'il était avec toi, mais je voulais m'en assurer en personne.

Clark trouvait Bruce absolument craquant en mode parent inquiet. Même si ça, Bruce ne l'avouerait jamais.

_J'ai pris l'habitude de recueillir tes garçons.

_C'est surtout eux qui ont pris l'habitude de venir te voir, grommela Bruce.

Le kryptonien releva le non démenti sur sa formulation. C'était peut-être inconscient, mais ça signifiait bien quelque chose.

_Ils veulent tous que tu sois fier d'eux.

Il savait que le Bat était conscient de ça. Ils en avaient parlé souvent. Ils s'étaient aussi souvent disputés, par rapport à ça. Clark avait souvent pris la défense des garçons, et Bruce le lui avait reproché de nombreuses fois. Les discussions les plus houleuses avaient toujours été aux moments les plus critiques entre les relations Batman-Robin. Quand Dick avait flanqué un coup droit à Bruce et était parti, les deux hommes ne voulaient plus se parler. Clark, en bon médiateur, avait changé cet état de fait. Tout comme il avait essayé d'être présent pour Bruce à la mort de Jason. Des jours sombres. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru que Bruce ne se relèverait jamais, tant il avait été au plus mal. C'était un sujet que Clark évitait, le sachant assez douloureux pour l'autre.

_A quoi tu penses ?demanda Bruce subitement.

Clark se força à sourire en chassant ses mauvaises pensées.

_A rien. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles maintenant. Je veille sur Tim. Bonne nuit, Bruce.

Sur ses mots, il se retourna et fila, entendant une simple réponse en retour. Le Bat était quelqu'un de renfermé et sombre. Clark se rendait compte du privilège qu'il avait de le voir s'ouvrir à lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas en abuser. Il prit une sortie extérieure de la Batcave et s'envola pour Métropolis.

* * *

Clark ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Son esprit n'était pas tranquille et il ne faisait que réfléchir, sans réussir à mettre son cerveau sur pause. Alors, après quelques heures de lutte, il se rendit utile. Il décida de renfiler son costume pour de bon et partit là où il pensait que l'on avait le plus besoin de lui.

Il sortit des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes des décombres après le passage d'un tsunami, aida les secours à dégager des voies pour avoir du renfort, fit du transport rapide de matériel médical. Il aidait au mieux pour rafistoler temporairement des structures pouvant accueillir des blessés ou des personnes sans endroit pour dormir. Une fois lancé dedans, il avait été prêt à travailler pour la journée. Mais il fit un maximum pour tous les aider, utilisant autant qu'il le pouvait sa supervitesse. Ce fut seulement quand il vit arriver John Stewart, le second Green Lantern assigné à ce secteur, qu'il accepta de céder sa place.

Il devait se l'avouer, quand il rentra prendre une douche en supervitesse, qu'il était fatigué. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Tim chez lui et se stoppa net en le réalisant. L'adolescent était toujours dans ses habits de nuit et mangeait ses céréales, une mine amusée sur le visage. Clark arrêta alors d'utiliser sa supervitesse, terminant de boutonner sa chemise. Le souffle de son arrêt fut plus violent que lorsqu'il se déplaçait et tout ce qui était susceptible de s'envoler avait atterri un peu partout. C'était principalement des vêtements et quelques papiers : Clark avait pris l'habitude de les tasser sous des presse-papiers à force d'en avoir eu marre de ramasser toujours derrière lui.

_Ch'lut Clark. Ch'uppose t'es en r'tard ?dit Tim la bouche pleine.

_Salut Tim. Oui, je n'ai pas fait attention au décalage horaire. Je dois filer, je te laisse un double des clés sur la commode d'entrée. J'ose espérer que tu l'utiliseras.

Clark enfila sa veste et ses lunettes et attrapa ses affaires.

_Ch'est chympa au fait, de me laicher là.

_Tiens moi au courant de ce que tu comptes faire. Bonne journée Tim.

Le kryptonien décoiffa affectueusement l'apprenti avant de disparaître en supervitesse.

* * *

Clark se sentit bien lorsqu'il franchit les portes du hall d'entrée du Daily Planet. Ça lui faisait du bien, c'était l'endroit où il se sentait vraiment intégré à la société, aux humains. Le Daily Planet était une véritable ruche, il entendait toutes les personnes affluer, circuler, discuter, rire, taper sur des claviers,… mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne trouvait pas ça gênant. Il aimait entendre ce bourdonnement. Il resta sur son nuage jusqu'à arriver à son étage. La voix de Perry retentit alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé à son bureau.

_Kent ! J'attends votre article !

L'intéressé posa ses affaires et sortit de son sac l'exemplaire imprimé de son article, et ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son manteau avant de se diriger dans le bureau de son chef. Il lui tendit son papier et Perry, enfilant ses lunettes de vue, s'empressa de le lire. Il y eut un silence durant lequel son chef lisait et qu'il attendait patiemment. Enfin, Perry White posa les feuilles devant lui.

_Nom de Dieu c'est une bombe que vous me lâchez-là, Kent ! Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. Mais vu la situation, il serait peut-être plus préférable. (Il éleva la voix.) Karen ! Je veux ça à la première page au prochain tirage ! (Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Clark, après le passage de la secrétaire.) Bon retour parmi nous, Kent. C'est bon de vous revoir.

_C'est bon d'être rentré, répondit Clark avec un sourire.

Perry hocha la tête en souriant mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Clark sortit de son bureau et rejoignit le sien en enlevant son imper. Jimmy arriva très vite dans son dos, lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_Hey ! Clark ! Content de te revoir ! Tu as meilleure mine qu'avant-hier !

Clark eut l'impression que son retour en Amérique était à des années lumières. Il salua néanmoins joyeusement son collègue.

_Salut Jimmy ! Content aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

_Loïs est sur le pied de guerre depuis ce matin. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Superman serait vivant et aurait été vu sur les îles au large de nos côtes.

Le kryptonien feignit la surprise.

_ « Serait vivant » ?

Jimmy se frappa le front.

_Tu n'as pas reçu les messages de Loïs ? Elle était hystérique depuis !

Clark fit la moue.

_Je me rétablissais de mon décalage horaire et de mon voyage…

Olsen fit une grimace, indiquant qu'il le croyait sur parole. En soi, il ne lui avait pas menti.

_Et bien, la Ligue des Justiciers a essayé d'arrêter Doomsday, il y a quelques temps. Lors du combat, Superman a disparu alors qu'il était gravement blessé. On a pas tout compris tout de suite, mais quand on a vu les membres de la Ligue et l'armée chercher quelque chose, et qu'on ne le voyait plus, on a vite fait le lien. Tout le monde a cru Superman mort, il y a même eut une cérémonie en son nom ! Les justiciers étaient présents aussi. C'était très émouvant. Mais s'il est vivant, ce serait génial !

Clark réfléchit. Pas vraiment à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la manière dont il allait faire son retour officiel. Loïs serait intenable, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Superman. Il appréhendait déjà l'ouragan Lane.

_J'ai l'impression d'être parti des années, commenta-t-il, pensif.

A ce moment-là, une tempête à la chevelure noire passa devant eux, le téléphone dans une main et le café dans l'autre. Elle se précipita à son bureau et sembla prendre des notes en vitesse avant de raccrocher, remerciant gracieusement la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil. Jimmy et Clark s'échangèrent un regard surpris, Loïs étant peu connue pour ses démonstrations de reconnaissance.

_Enfin !s'écria-t-elle avec joie. Oh, salut Clark ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

Clark afficha un grand sourire taquin.

_Tu as l'air d'être en meilleure forme ! On peut savoir à quoi c'est dû ?

_Une confirmation sur le retour de Superman ?suggéra Jimmy.

_J'ai un ami qui est aux Antilles. Il fait partie des équipes de secours arrivées sur place. Il m'a confirmé dès qu'il a eu du réseau qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux la silhouette de Superman dégager des routes. Je te l'avais dit Jimmy, qu'il reviendrait !

Elle lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et alla se chercher un café, Clark et Jimmy sur les talons.

_Mais je viens de recevoir une autre information bien intéressante aussi. Je pense que mon indic' est tombé sur quelque chose de gros. Ça mérite de creuser !

_Par rapport à quoi ?demanda Jimmy tandis qu'il versait du café dans trois tasses.

_Pour l'instant, je préfère ne rien dire. Je veux d'abord jeter un coup d'œil par moi-même.

_Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où est mon bureau, lui dit Clark.

Loïs but une gorgée de son café et poussa un soupir de bonheur. Clark bu la moitié de sa tasse, se disant qu'il en avait largement besoin.

_J'en prends note, Smallville. En attendant, je vous laisse, j'ai un article sur Superman à écrire !

Son sourire était plus que radieux.

Elle se dirigea directement à son bureau et commença à travailler. Jimmy et Clark retournèrent vers leurs bureaux un peu plus lentement, buvant leur café.

_Dis donc, son tuyau doit être de taille pour calmer la tempête Loïs, chuchota Jimmy à Clark.

Ce dernier opina du chef, pensif.

_Oui, en effet. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit.

Le jeune reporter afficha un air malicieux :

_Une info sur un parrain de la pègre peut-être ? Des flics pourris ? Des politiciens véreux ?

Clark et Jimmy rirent ensemble. Ils aimaient se moquer gentiment de Loïs entre eux. Mais un rappel à l'ordre porté par la voix grave de Perry se fit entendre derrière eux :

_Kent ! Olsen ! Au boulot !

Clark eut un léger rictus. Ça lui avait manqué.

* * *

Tim faisait la tête. Ça amusait beaucoup Clark, qui aurait aimé que Bruce soit là. Il aurait peut-être pu avoir une soirée normale, pour une fois. Bruce était plus Batman que Bruce. Trop souvent. Persuadé que personne n'arriverait à changer cet état de fait, mis à part Bruce Wayne lui-même, Clark avait veillé à ce que Dick, Jason et Tim ne finissent pas comme lui, à oublier qui ils étaient de prime abord.

_Je suis vraiment _obligé_ de venir ?se plaignit Tim en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

_Oui, si tu veux que je ne parle pas à Bruce, répondit Clark avec un large sourire.

Tim grommela et se coiffa.

_Comment tu sais que Bruce ne verra pas que j'ai utilisé le téléporteur de la Ligue ?

Clark avait décidé qu'ils passeraient par la Tour de Garde pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Robin n'avait pas l'équipement nécessaire pour supporter le vol longue distance de Superman et il n'en avait pas assez l'habitude comme Batman ou Flash.

_Je me suis renseigné. Apparemment, le Joker a monté une petite bande et s'amuse à cambrioler différents laboratoires et entrepôts. Bruce le soupçonne d'avoir un gros projet. Tu seras tranquille.

Tim plissa des yeux.

_Tu devrais pas plutôt aller l'aider ?

_Tu sais bien que Bruce ne veut pas d'aide. Mais il sait qu'il peut me contacter ou un autre membre de la Ligue si besoin. Tu as fini de te coiffer ?

Tim attrapa son blouson.

_Ouai, c'est bon.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent au point de téléportation de la ville, qui n'était pas très loin à pieds de chez Clark. Ce dernier passa avec Robin pour l'autoriser à passer dans le hall de la Tour de Garde, puis ils repartirent, après que Clark ait inscrit les coordonnées au téléporteur. Puis ils repartirent, ni vus, ni connus.

Les aboiements de Shelby les accueillirent quand ils passèrent l'allée. Tim caressa avec plaisir le border collie, lui redonnant le sourire. Le kryptonien était sûr de son coup : il savait que cette soirée ferait du bien à Tim, qu'il arriverait à se détendre un peu. Clark sentait qu'il appréhendait beaucoup son futur travail d'équipe. Il siffla son chien et avec Tim, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

_Tu n'es pas curieux ?demanda Clark sur les derniers mètres.

_Un peu. Mais je sais déjà à quoi ressemble ta mère.

Clark soupira et leva les yeux en l'air. Evidemment, Bruce n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une enquête sur tout le monde. Quelque part, ça énervait un peu Clark. Il ne voulait pas mêler ses proches à sa cape. Il n'aimait pas le fait que ces informations soient répertoriées quelque part.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison et fit passer Tim devant lui alors que sa mère était dans la cuisine.

_Bonsoir M'man.

Martha était resplendissante. Elle afficha un sourire radieux tandis qu'elle sortait une tarte du four. L'odeur était alléchante.

_Bonsoir à vous ! J'arrive dans une minute !

Elle s'activa tandis que Clark et Tim retirèrent leurs vestes. Puis elle enleva son tablier et vint les saluer.

_Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de retard. Bonsoir jeune homme ! Je suis Martha.

Tim serra la main de la mère de Clark, qui lui sembla quelqu'un de relativement simple.

_Bonsoir Madame Kent. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle… (Tim eut une hésitation à dévoiler son vrai nom, mais le regard inquisiteur de Clark lui intima de dire la vérité) Tim.

Martha Kent n'était peut-être pas la vraie mère de Clark, mais Tim comprit d'où venait cette façon de sourire tout le temps au journaliste. Martha était encore plus souriante que lui. Ils s'installèrent à table et le diner ne tarda pas à arriver. Tim parut ravi de voir arriver le chili con carne à table. Dès qu'ils furent tous servis, il se jeta sur le plat. Clark se sentit soudainement honteux. Il n'avait même pas vérifié s'il y avait quelque chose que Tim avait mangé chez lui. Puis il se souvint du carton de pizza sur la table. La mère et le fils regardèrent l'adolescent, un sourire amusé sur leurs visages.

_Je ne te savais pas si pressé de manger, dit Clark un peu taquin.

_Si tu savais comme j'en avais marre de mal manger ! Madame Kent, vous êtes une excellente cuisinière !

_Et bien, merci Tim !dit-elle en souriant.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère détendue et Tim sembla s'y faire.

_Il faut vraiment que je prenne votre recette pour la donner à Alfred, elle est excellente !

Martha adressa un regard d'incompréhension à Clark, qui s'empressa de lui expliquer, légèrement gêné.

_Alfred est… le cuisinier de mon ami.

Le sourire malicieux de sa mère ne lui échappa pas.

_Donc, si je comprends bien, tu rends service à ton ami en gardant son fils Tim, c'est bien ça ?

Tim et Clark hochèrent la tête ensemble. Martha ne posa pas plus de questions. Si Clark n'en disait pas plus, c'est qu'il était plus préférable. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance agréable. Martha choisit de raconter quelques anecdotes sur Clark ils discutèrent de la ferme, des voisins et des petits potins de Smallville. Le dessert s'apprécia en douceur et au ravissement de tout le monde, Tim se régala. Clark débarrassa et fit la vaisselle, Tim l'aida en essuyant et Martha rangea directement. Quelques fois, Clark s'amusa à éclabousser Tim et ce dernier se vengeait en le fouettant avec le torchon. L'espace d'un instant, on oublia dans la cuisine que l'homme d'acier faisait la vaisselle.

Ils continuèrent de discuter dans le salon, Clark racontant sa journée de reprise au Daily Planet, qui s'est faite plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait fait que deux interventions discrètes sur un incendie et un vol sur sa route. Du classique, mais se remettre dans la routine lui faisait du bien. Il avait vécu des jours légèrement difficiles et savait qu'il n'en était pas encore sorti. Tim parla un peu de lui aussi, plus par rapport aux questions de Martha, qui essaya d'en apprendre sur lui tout en lui laissant l'occasion de rester évasif. Tim parla un peu de son école à Gotham, des matières qui lui plaisaient, de ce qu'il aimait faire. Martha l'écouta attentivement et orienta ses questions, au grand plaisir de Tim, qui s'empressa de développer ce qu'il aimait précisément faire.

Certain que les deux étaient bien occupés à parler, Clark en profita pour s'éclipser. Il alla sur la tombe de son père, pour s'y recueillir autant qu'il le pouvait. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, allant de sa vie de Clark Kent à sa vie de Superman, de sa situation incertaine, vis-à-vis de ses pouvoirs, de Kara, de ses obligations envers la Forteresse. De ce qui arriverait, si jamais il n'était plus là. Etrangement, ses pensées allèrent vers Bruce.

Clark se douta qu'il était resté trop longtemps quand sa mère le rejoignit. Elle l'enlaça, sentant son trouble.

_Tim est dans ta chambre. Il a l'air émerveillé.

Son fils sourit.

_Je n'en doute pas.

_Ce garçon, il a un lien avec l'ami dont tu parles souvent ?

Sa mère, toujours très perspicace. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se contenta de sourire et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison. Il rejoignit Tim et le trouva avec un ballon de football, admirant ses posters d'adolescent au mur.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan des Chiefs, dit Tim lorsqu'il le vit.

_Bruce était surpris aussi, répondit-il avec un air amusé.

Tim lui lança le ballon. Clark l'attrapa sans problème.

_Tu sais jouer ?demanda le plus jeune.

Clark sourit avec fierté.

_On disait même que j'étais plutôt bon. Mais je n'ai pas fait partie d'une équipe.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter à lui poser une question. Clark saisit la demande.

_On se fera des passes un jour, si tu veux.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Robin était spectaculaire.

_Trop cool !

Ils discutèrent ensemble encore un peu de football et ils finirent par s'en aller, l'heure étant désormais tardive. Clark attrapa Tim et en supervitesse, ils firent un court voyage jusqu'au point de téléportation le plus proche. L'adolescent détesta le trajet et râla jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher, prétextant que Superman était une vraie brute, sauf avec « les damoiselles en détresse ». Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment encore et firent une petite virée de patrouille dans Métropolis ensemble avant de rentrer et de cette fois, aller réellement se reposer. Le lendemain, Tim retournerait au Manoir.

* * *

Le vent s'était levé et Clark remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid. Ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il avait fini par avoir à force de mimer les réactions. Il restait en retrait, derrière un mur, tandis que Loïs était à deux cents mètres de lui, à attendre son indic'. Il devait lui donner des informations sûres, mais le point de rendez-vous se situait dans un lieu peu fréquentable. Loïs avait demandé à Clark de l'accompagner pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes en route, car la dernière fois, elle avait failli se faire poignarder et Superman l'avait sortie de là. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop s'appuyer sur son gardien. Clark trouvait ce genre de situation tristement ironique.

Il reconnut son indic' dès qu'il pointa le bout de son nez : l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui et Clark sentait sa montée de stress de là où il était. L'homme était hypertendu. Il sortit de sous son imperméable une enveloppe qu'il glissa à Loïs et, sans lui adresser un seul mot, reprit sa route. L'échange fut rapide, mais Loïs attirait l'attention d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Clark la rejoignit sans hésiter et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire emprunter un itinéraire qu'il avait repéré lui-même. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot avant qu'ils ne quittent le quartier.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à l'intérieur d'un café alors qu'il pleuvait dehors. Placés en retrait des autres clients, Loïs attendit qu'ils soient servis pour sortir l'enveloppe et en regarder le contenu.

_Tu comptes me dire de quoi il retourne ou je ne servais que de valet de pied, encore une fois ?

La journaliste portait toute son attention à sortir des documents papiers de son enveloppe.

_Quelle mauvaise langue tu es, Clark ! La première page, ça ne te réussit pas.

Clark grommela. Perry avait fait mettre son article en première page, avant celui portant sur Superman. Depuis le début de la matinée, il ne cessait de recevoir des félicitations ou des blagues de la part de ses amis. Y compris quelques membres de la Ligue, en particulier Oliver, Hal et Barry. Il avait aussi eu le droit à des remarques sur sa façon d'avoir écrit l'article, qui pouvait paraitre un peu trop ferme. Ce genre de style, selon certaines personnes, ne correspondait pas à Clark Kent. Ça avait suffi à l'irriter.

_Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Cadmus ?demanda soudainement Loïs.

_Les laboratoires ? Oui, vaguement.

Loïs baissa le ton de la voix.

_Et bien j'ai là des documents qui montrent que leurs activités sont louches.

Clark se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait voir, quand elle lui présenta des documents confidentiels sur les ordres de transferts de marchandises et les photographies de déplacements nocturnes des véhicules. Bruce lui en avait déjà parlé et il enquêtait dessus avec Oliver, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Peut-être qu'ils suivaient l'affaire de loin. Mais si Loïs s'y collait à son tour, elle risquait de creuser plus vite et de se mettre plus en danger.

_Tu en penses quoi ? Ma source est un des gardiens de nuit des laboratoires. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe là-bas ni ce qu'ils transportent, mais j'aimerai bien le savoir.

Elle tenait une excellente piste. N'importe qui le savait en le voyant. Clark répondit en tant que journaliste, se disant qu'il assurerait les arrières de Loïs avec sa cape.

_Tu devrais d'abord te renseigner sur eux. Ce qu'ils font, qui les finance, leurs partenaires. Avec qui ils ont des liens, aussi. Mais sois prudente et ne t'expose pas trop. On a déjà connu des organisations qui n'aimaient pas qu'on fouille trop. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête.

_On fait ça. On bosse dessus en tâche de fond avant d'avoir des faits concrets.

Clark hocha la tête et Loïs rangea vite les documents. Ils prirent un second café à emporter et retournèrent au Daily Planet sous la pluie battante, terminer leur journée.

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours quand Clark rentra chez lui. Tim était en train de regarder la télé dans le canapé et bien évidemment, il ne se priva pas de faire une remarque :

_Salut Clark ! Tu as une sale tête ! Hey, sacré article dis donc ! Tu t'es battu toi-même en terme de popularité ! Pas déçu que ton costume soit qu'en deuxième page ?

Clark leva les yeux au ciel devant le sarcasme de l'adolescent et se déshabilla avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_De ça, je suis plutôt content. Je juge mon article plus important que le retour de Superman.

_Tu sous-estimes l'importance que tu as pour les autres.

Clark ne répondit rien. Peut-être que l'adolescent avait raison. Ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder la télé pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Clark était ailleurs. Il pensait à un tas de choses, liés au travail, à Bruce, à ses pouvoirs. Puis vint l'heure de retourner à la Ligue. Clark avait convenu avec Tim qu'il l'accompagnerait pour retrouver Bruce, juste au cas où. C'était Tim, qui avait fini par le lui demander. Le brun avait accepté.

C'est donc avec une très grande appréhension que Tim Drake franchit le hall de la Tour de Garde officiellement, alors qu'il aurait dû être accompagné de Wildcat et de Wonder Girl. Mais ces deux-là ne semblaient pas être présents au rendez-vous, ce qui stressa encore plus Tim. Clark posa une main sur son épaule :

_Du calme Robin. Batman ne va pas te manger.

_Il risque de faire pire.

Superman se mit à rire, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Batman arriver, ayant l'air encore plus dur et plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Tim et murmura très doucement :

_Tu as peut-être raison.

L'apprenti essaya de garder contenance et Superman de rester neutre. Bruce parla avant même d'être arrivé à leur hauteur.

_Tu as désobéi, Robin.

Tim avait espéré que Bruce ne s'en rende pas compte mais ça aurait été trop beau. Il baissa la tête.

_Désolé Batman, mais c'était infernal ce stage !

La posture de Batman n'indiquait rien de bon.

_On en parlera une fois rentrés. Kal, si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu rentres avec nous.

Le kryptonien fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton autoritaire, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

_Il est libre comme l'air !s'empressa de répondre Tim, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Batman étouffa cet espoir d'une voix sèche :

_N'espère pas que sa présence allègera ton cas.

Cette fois, ils furent deux à appréhender le retour au Manoir.

* * *

Clark arriva à peine sur le perron de la porte qu'Alfred vint lui ouvrir. Le majordome afficha un air légèrement soulagé avant de revêtir son masque d'impassibilité. Clark ne s'était éclipsé qu'un quart d'heure en tout, le temps de retourner à Métropolis pour troquer son costume contre des vêtements plus conventionnels et de récupérer le véhicule de Robin.

_Ils viennent d'arriver. Ils sont descendus. Ravi de vous voir, Monsieur Kent.

_Clark, Alfred. Appelez-moi Clark, s'il vous plait. Ravi aussi, en espérant que ça aille.

Le kryptonien donna son blouson et descendit les rejoindre. Quand il arriva à la Batcave, le silence se fit immédiatement. Tim et Bruce portaient toujours leur tenue de justicier et ils partirent chacun changer de tenue, laissant Clark seul devant les écrans de contrôle. Il pouvait sentir la colère des deux hommes mais préféra faire profil bas. Il attendit que Bruce revienne pour remonter avec lui et laisser un peu Tim tranquille. Clark brisa le silence entre lui et le milliardaire lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger.

_Ne lui en veux pas trop Bruce.

_Il est encore trop immature. Il n'est pas prêt.

_Il l'est plus que tu ne le crois.

Tim arriva après eux et s'installa à table. Alfred leur apporta leur repas et ils mangèrent dans le silence le plus intense. Bruce en voulait encore à Tim, et ce dernier préférait ne rien dire. Clark finit par briser le silence, tentant quand même sa chance.

_Nous avons pu constater que les talents de Tim en matière d'informatique et d'ingénierie sont remarquables, ce serait bien qu'il puisse les exploiter.

Il fit une pause, guettant la réaction des autres à table. Tim releva juste la tête vers Bruce, et ce dernier regardait Clark comme s'il cherchait à le sonder. Le kryptonien poursuivit.

_Dick m'a parlé de Blue Beetle et de ce qu'il faisait, ce serait peut-être bien de les faire se rencontrer, non ? Ils semblent partager les mêmes centres d'intérêt et il faut le dire, Blue Beetle est un génie. S'il est d'accord, Tim pourrait le rencontrer dans son atelier personnel.

Tim contrôla son expression, mais ses yeux brillaient. Dick aussi lui avait parlé de Blue Beetle et des bijoux de technologies qu'il créait, d'un style bien différent de celui d'Atom. Depuis, il rêvait de le rencontrer. De son côté, Bruce resta impassible.

_Nous verrons ça plus tard. Tim n'est visiblement pas assez mature pour qu'on le laisse rencontrer d'autres membres de la Ligue personnellement.

Clark se pinça les lèvres. Bruce en était encore au stade à lancer des piques. Il ne pouvait rien en obtenir quand il était comme ça. Et Tim le savait aussi bien que lui. Il descendit de table après un long silence et salua Clark, puis monta dans sa chambre. Bruce et Clark restèrent à table, à se regarder en chien de faïence, sans rien dire. Le journaliste ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'avait même pas réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Quoiqu'ait eu en tête Bruce, il avait oublié de le tenir au courant. Cette situation lui était désagréable au plus haut point.

_Pourquoi je suis là ?

Le Bat ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard dans le vague et personne n'arrivait à déterminer à quoi il pouvait penser. Clark chérissait beaucoup la compagnie du justicier, mais pas quand il était dans ce genre de phase, complètement fermé aux autres. Ça avait le don de frustrer le kryptonien. Puis Bruce reporta son attention sur lui :

_Tu as l'air-

Les seuls mots que Bruce daigna prononcer furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clark, qui pesta en sortant son téléphone personnel : un numéro inconnu était en train de chercher à le joindre, mais l'indicatif lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il décrocha, un peu surpris.

_Clark Kent, j'écoute.

Le visage de Clark se ferma à l'instant où son interlocuteur parla. Il écouta attentivement, ne demandant finalement qu'une adresse et indiquant qu'il arriverait dans un quart d'heure. Il se leva et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche pour le troquer contre le communicateur spécial du réseau de la Ligue. Il pianota sur l'appareil rapidement avant de le ranger. Il leva la tête vers Bruce.

_J'ai une urgence. Merci pour l'invitation, et remercie Alfred pour le repas.

Bruce n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, Clark avait disparu et que la porte d'entrée claquait.


	6. Liens familiaux

Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Liens Familiaux**

Clark traversa les couloirs blancs, les tripes complètements serrées par l'inquiétude. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, ses oreilles étaient agressées par les sonnettes, les bips des appareils, les discussions un peu trop fortes du personnel. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. L'odeur forte d'aseptisant et de maladie lui rappelait à chaque inspiration où il était, ne faisant qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, il finit par trouver le comptoir des urgences de l'hôpital de National City.

_Bonsoir, je suis Clark Kent, Linda Danvers a été amenée dans vos services.

La secrétaire sembla être au courant de son arrivée.

_Le Docteur Robinson vous attend. Allez au bout de ce couloir, à gauche puis ce sera la première porte sur votre droite. La chambre 8.

Clark lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et fila dans la direction indiquée. Il arriva dans la chambre, où une infirmière s'efforçait de faire sortir un autre homme de la chambre.

_Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, seule la famille ou les personnes notifiées sont en droit de venir.

_Je suis son ami ! Laissez-moi la voir !

Clark ne s'intéressa pas immédiatement à la scène. Il passa devant eux et entra dans la pièce. Il eut juste le temps de voir Kara allongée et inconsciente avant de se faire attraper le bras.

_Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans autorisation !

Clark réajusta ses lunettes nerveusement, avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière :

_Je suis son cousin. Le Docteur Robinson m'a contacté.

L'autre homme afficha une expression horrifiée.

_Vous êtes un menteur ! Elle n'a pas de cousin ! Linda ne devrait pas être ici !

_Monsieur Schott, je vais appeler la sécurité, l'avertit l'infirmière.

Le journaliste n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était l'homme devant lui. L'homme ne mentait pas et semblait convaincu de ce qu'il disait. L'infirmière l'entraina dans le couloir pour le calmer, ce qui marcha jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive, mais il ferma la porte. Clark s'empressa de demander des informations.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-elle ?

_Mademoiselle Danvers s'est évanouie en pleine rue, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Elle ne semble pas avoir de trauma crânien mais il s'agit peut-être d'une blessure interne, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Nous allions l'emmener passer une IRM-

_Pas d'examens. J'aimerais signer une décharge de sortie. Nous avons notre propre médecin qui viendra l'examiner.

Clark sentait d'avance que la partie allait être difficile. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'ils évitent les séjours dans les hôpitaux. Il allait très rapidement devoir effacer la trace du passage de Linda Danvers.

_Monsieur, il faut que vous compreniez que sa vie est peut-être actuellement en danger…

_Je sais. Mais elle m'a dit que dans ce genre de situation, elle ne voudrait être examinée que par notre propre médecin. Comme vous le dites, sa vie est en danger, j'aimerai que ça se fasse vite. Vous n'avez pratiqué aucun autre examen sur elle ?

_Seulement un test glycémique, avant de voir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on utilise d'instruments intrusifs sur elle.

Kara avait décidément pris des mesures. Ça rendait Clark encore plus à vif. Il voulait s'empresser de l'emmener à la Ligue, mais ils s'étaient faits trop remarqués pour partir en douce. Il devait utiliser les voies conventionnelles.

_Docteur, je suis parfaitement conscient des risques et je ne fais que respecter sa volonté. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'emmener.

Le médecin n'était pas convaincu. Mais Clark avait tous les droits de son côté. Le médecin ne pouvait pas agir sans l'autorisation du patient ou de sa famille et sa vie n'était pas directement en danger. En l'occurrence, si Clark n'était pas spécifié comme tel, il était son contact de confiance. Il était arrivé juste à temps. Le médecin secoua négativement la tête, mais poussa un soupir de défaite.

_D'accord. Je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut. Mais j'aimerai obtenir les coordonnées de votre médecin personnel et prendre contact avec lui.

Clark hocha la tête, plus que soulagé que le docteur ait accepté.

_Tout ce que vous voulez. Je vous les laisserai à l'accueil.

Il s'était fait le plus convainquant possible. Dès que le médecin quitta la pièce, Clark s'approcha de la blonde et retira ses lunettes. Il fit une inspection avec sa vision à rayons X et sa vision de précision. Mais il ne repéra aucune anomalie et il doutait que son inconscience soit due à la présence de kryptonite. Il était certain de savoir ce que c'était, et il avait prévenu J'onn en conséquence. Il remit ses lunettes et se baissa au niveau de son oreille.

_Kara, c'est Kal. Je suis là, je m'occupe de toi. Je t'en prie, réveille toi.

Il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la blonde avant qu'un infirmier n'entre dans la chambre.

_Monsieur, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser, je dois l'emmener.

_Elle n'ira pas faire l'IRM, ni aucun autre examen.

Il se tourna vers l'infirmier pour l'affronter du regard quand il vit que celui-ci était l'homme du couloir, revêtu d'une blouse blanche et de quelques accessoires.

_Vous êtes persévérant. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Clark se redressa de toute sa hauteur et l'homme n'osa pas s'opposer à lui. Il décida de coopérer, puisque de toute façon il était démasqué.

_Linda est mon amie. Pour son bien, elle ne doit pas être ici, elle doit sortir ! Qui que vous soyez, si vous tenez à elle, vous devez m'aider, c'est important !

Son ton était implorant et à son rythme cardiaque, Clark savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

_Je m'en charge. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte. Après tout, elle m'a choisi comme personne de confiance, alors ayez confiance en son choix.

L'homme hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête. A contre cœur, il partit sans rien dire, juste avant que le médecin ne revienne. Clark signa les papiers, transporta Kara jusqu'à la sortie et, quand il fut hors de vue, il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola avec elle.

* * *

Il passa par le téléporteur pour arriver à la Tour de Garde. Si Kara était inconsciente, elle n'aurait pas supporté le voyage dans l'espace. Quand il arriva, J'onn l'attendait déjà. Ils se rendirent directement dans l'aile réservée aux soins et déposa Kara sur l'une des tables.

_Aucun signe de trauma. Selon le médecin, elle s'est évanouie dans la rue. J'onn, elle est inconsciente depuis presque une heure. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas la transporter à la Forteresse dans cet état.

Le martien mit plusieurs appareils au-dessus de la kryptonienne et n'eut aucune difficulté à prélever son sang, démontrant sa vulnérabilité. Clark était inquiet, vraiment très inquiet. La Forteresse n'avait aucune information sur ce phénomène et encore moins une solution pour y remédier. Dire qu'il possédait toute la connaissance d'une race évoluée entière et qu'il n'avait aucune solution. Il se sentait impuissant. Totalement impuissant.

_Sa vie est-elle en danger, J'onn ?

Le martien regardait des écrans.

_Pas pour le moment, mais si rien ne s'arrange, ça le deviendra. Je vais avoir besoin de l'avis de Caulder. Je me suis permis de le contacter.

Clark hocha la tête et tourna en rond. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il fallait quand même qu'il cherche, qu'il fasse quelque chose !

_Je retourne à la Forteresse, voir si on est passé à côté de quelque chose.

J'onn hocha la tête, et Clark partit aussi vite que Barry, emportant un peu du sang de Kara avec lui.

* * *

Bruce garda pendant un moment indéterminé le regard fixé sur la porte. Il mit de côté tout ce à quoi il pensait quelques minutes auparavant, pour se recentrer sur ce qui venait juste de se passer à l'instant. Clark venait littéralement de le planter, après un coup de fil, qui venait de le chambouler. L'expression inquiète qu'il avait sur le visage n'indiquait rien de bon.

Il analysa la scène dans sa tête, au moment où Clark décrocha son téléphone. Bruce n'avait rien entendu, mais il se souvenait avoir vu Clark contacter un membre de la Ligue. Il aurait bien voulu savoir de qui il s'agissait. La pensée de pirater le téléphone de Clark lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il agisse de façon honnête.

Bruce se dit que ça devait être personnel, pour que le kryptonien réagisse de cette façon. Le problème, c'était que Superman prenait trop de choses personnellement. Jusqu'à quel point il était concerné dans ce coup de fil ? Bruce sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les pas de Tim descendre les escaliers et arriver :

_Clark est parti ?

Alfred fut lui aussi attiré par le claquement de la porte, car il revenait de l'entrée.

_Monsieur Clark en a même oublié son blouson, fit remarquer le majordome.

Bruce pianota nerveusement sur la table, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il se décida assez vite. Si Clark avait contacté un membre de la Ligue, il lui avait peut-être donné rendez-vous à leur QG.

_Il y a un problème, mais je ne sais pas de quel ordre. Je vais voir à la Tour de Garde.

Bruce se leva et prit le passage vers la Cave. Il revêtit de nouveau son costume et utilisa le Batpod pour se rendre ou point de téléportation le plus proche. Il serra fermement le manche du guidon, frustré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires situations, se demandant si quelqu'un était mort, s'il y avait eu une grosse attaque, si son secret était dévoilé. Il n'y avait vraisemblablement rien qui ne mettait des personnes en danger, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune alerte de lancée, ni aucun contact de la Ligue.

Il utilisa le téléporteur et rejoignit le hall où se trouvaient Wonder Woman et le Green Lantern remplaçant. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils cessèrent leur discussion pour porter leur attention sur le Bat. Diana prit la parole :

_Bonsoir Bruce, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? On a à peine vu J'onn et Kal passer. Ils avaient l'air préoccupés.

Batman réfléchit, mais il y avait encore trop de possibilités sur la situation.

_Je ne sais pas non plus. Qui est de garde ce soir ?

_Captain Marvel et Flash, répondit John.

_Flash est dans la salle de contrôle et Captain est parti faire un grand tour, ajouta l'amazone. Tu devrais attendre un peu avec nous. Ils ont l'air occupés.

_Il n'y a pas d'urgence ?chercha à se confirmer Bruce.

_Non, Captain et Flash n'ont rien à signaler. Aquaman a été contacté aussi, il ne signale rien dans ses océans. Tu penses qu'ils ont un problème personnel ?

_Tout l'indique, répondit l'homme en noir.

Diana hocha la tête et l'invita à s'assoir sur l'une des banquettes. Bruce refusa et resta debout, alors que la femme s'assit avec le Green Lantern.

Ils commencèrent à discuter du Corps et de leur nouvelle organisation en cours, qui demandait beaucoup de travail à Hal. Bruce n'appréciait pas trop le pilote de l'armée de l'air, alors il se contenta d'écouter. Il respectait le travail du policier de l'espace et gardait en lui une certaine forme de jalousie, lui qui combattait ses peurs alors que Bruce agissait à l'inverse. C'est en écoutant John parler qu'il découvrit que malgré tout ce que Jordan avait fait, il était détesté par le Corps. Ce qui était, du point de vue de Bruce, tout à fait compréhensible. Mais Bruce ne cautionnait pas les réactions exagérées. Il pouvait comprendre la colère et la haine de ceux qu'Hal avait blessés, mais pas celle de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Il attendit aussi longtemps qu'il put, avant de finalement décider de rejoindre Barry. Il marcha dans le dédale de couloir, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu inquiéter Superman autant. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être un problème à la Forteresse, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Bruce ne se laissa pas envahir par les questions : il allait trouver les réponses. Il trouva le Flash penché sur les écrans de surveillance de la Tour de Garde, pile ce qu'il voulait voir.

_Bonsoir Barry. Tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'il se passe ?

Barry appuya sur des boutons sans même que Bruce ne le voit esquisser un geste. Mais les écrans changèrent de point de vue et ne donnèrent que la surveillance de pièces vides. Affichant un air grave, le Flash se tourna vers son acolyte et retira la capuche de son masque.

_Franchement, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

Le scientifique se plaça entre lui et la console de commande. Le Bat n'apprécia pas la résistance.

_Montre-moi ce que tu as vu.

Le Flash fit un signe de négation de la tête et mis une main préventive devant lui.

_Non. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

Barry était ferme. Il savait l'être quand la situation l'exigeait et il savait qu'il en faudrait plus au Bat pour le désamorcer. Ce fût l'arrivée de Captain Marvel qui changea la donne.

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai croisé Sup' en civil, mais il m'a à peine salué. D'habitude il est beaucoup plus cool ! Y'a un truc qui s'est passé à la Forteresse ?

Le ton naïf de Captain réduisit légèrement la tension entre les deux autres justiciers.

_Pourquoi tu parles de la Forteresse ?demanda Barry à la place de Bruce.

Captain haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

_Bah, quand je l'ai vu sortir du téléporteur, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu gelés. Mais je pensais qu'il avait des protections et des costumes, là-bas ?

Barry, qui avait visiblement plus d'informations mais qui ne voulait pas partager, se fit une réflexion à voix haute.

_Oui, mais il n'a sûrement pas dû vouloir perdre du temps pour se changer, il aurait pu arriver par l'extérieur de la Tour aussi.

L'hypothèse de Barry était plausible, mais pourquoi autant se presser ? Puis, Bruce eut un déclic, tandis qu'un scénario plus que possible se mettait en place dans sa tête. Il entendit à peine Captain répondre :

_Rentrer par l'extérieur ? Waow, trop la classe quand même ! J'ai jamais essayé.

Batman les contourna et atteignit la console dans sa discrétion légendaire.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour entrer tous les mots de passe que Barry avaient réactivé et des secondes de plus pour accéder aux vidéos qui l'intéressaient. Enfin, quand les images s'affichèrent, il jura avant de refaire la même manipulation que le Flash avait faite auparavant. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait voulu l'empêcher de les voir. Mais d'un côté, il était légèrement blessé que Clark ne lui ai rien dit. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers le blond.

_Tu sais quelque chose ?

_Non.

Captain Marvel ne comprenait pas de quoi parlaient les deux hommes et, comme il semblait se faire ignorer d'un seul coup, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Bruce retira sa capuche en soupirant. Il avait très envie d'aller rejoindre le petit groupe, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Si Clark n'avait pas voulu lui en parler…

_Tu sembles contrarié. C'est rare.

Bruce ne releva pas ce que lui dit son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se montant l'histoire dans la tête. N'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers la porte. Si Clark n'était pas bien, il aimerait lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait être là pour lui.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il entendit avant, plus qu'il ne vit, J'onn parler :

_Au moindre problème, on arrête.

_Continuez, que ça finisse vite, répondit Clark avec une voix faible.

Bruce aperçut le rayonnement vert particulier qu'il savait reconnaître comme étant celui de la kryptonite. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il entendit les plaintes étouffées de Clark face à la douleur. Ses jambes bougèrent plus vite que son cerveau ne réagit. Il se précipita vers eux, pour voir Kara allongée dans un lit avec Niles s'occupant d'elle et, de l'autre côté d'un paravent contenant surement du plomb, il aperçut J'onn.

Bruce s'approcha de lui pour voir Clark dans une chaise, suintant de sueur tandis que le martien prélevait son sang grâce à la kryptonite. Son sang se déversait dans une poche spéciale derrière le paravent et retournait dans les veines de Kara. Une transfusion sanguine directe. Les écrans au-dessus de Clark émirent d'un coup des bruits inquiétants et la courbe qui devait indiquer son rythme cardiaque était anormalement rapide. Bruce réagit à cet instant :

_J'onn ! Tu vas finir par le tuer !

Les plaintes de Clark diminuèrent, sa tête bascula sur le côté et ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. Clark était en train de s'évanouir. J'onn enferma la pierre dans une boîte en plomb et retira l'aiguille du bras du kryptonien et tout le dispositif auquel il était rattaché. Bruce s'approcha du brun et lui tapota la joue :

_Kal ! Réveille-toi !

Le visage anormalement pâle du kryptonien perlait de sueur. Clark ouvrit finalement les yeux, peinant à regarder Bruce mais il revenait peu à peu à lui, au fur et à mesure que les bips des écrans diminuèrent. En écho, d'ailleurs. Il se tourna vers J'onn, puis vers Niles, suspicieux.

_Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

J'onn et Niles se regardèrent, hésitants. Mais du mouvement sur le côté portèrent leur attention sur le kryptonien, qui se levait de sa chaise en prenant appui sur le paravent. Il était vraiment très pâle. Combien de litres de sang ils lui avaient pris ?! Bruce se tourna vers les deux scientifiques, énervé :

_Faites ce qu'il faut pour Kara. Je m'occupe de lui.

Bruce n'aima pas la manière dont les choses se déroulaient, mais quand Clark lui attrapa l'épaule avec sa poigne d'homme d'acier et qu'il vit sa mâchoire se serrer, il comprit qu'il avait encore mal.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se rendre dans les quartiers privés des membres de la Ligue, qui leur servaient plus de lieu de passage qu'autre chose, mais qui se retrouvait souvent utile. Ils restèrent silencieux, Bruce soutenant un peu Clark dans sa marche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte que le kryptonien s'exprima d'une voix fatiguée.

_Ça faisait quelques temps déjà, que Kara commençait à avoir des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs. Ils déclinaient sans que l'on sache pourquoi… Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

Il marqua une pause le temps de composer le code d'ouverture de la porte.

_Elle a fait un malaise dans la rue ce soir et depuis elle est inconsciente. Il faut que j'aille couvrir ses traces à l'hôpital… Niles va se servir du reste de mon sang pour créer un sérum avant que ses propres cellules ne finissent par détruire les autres. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour obéir à la volonté de Kara.

Clark commença à se déshabiller tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle et ses traits étaient tirés, mais il ne disait rien. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais il était certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de gérer le reste, une chose que lui pouvait faire.

_Je m'occupe de l'hôpital. Je demanderai de l'aide à Barry pour les documents papier et je me chargerai d'effacer toute trace informatique.

Clark se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciements.

Le Bat quitta alors la chambre pour aller chercher Barry. Lorsqu'il trouva le Flash, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et, comme il s'y était attendu, le superhéros accepta d'office de l'aider. C'est donc de cette façon que disparurent certains documents au National City Hospital, et que Bruce hacka leur base de données via la console de la Ligue. L'opération prit moins de temps à Barry qu'à Bruce pour la réaliser, mais en moins d'une heure, l'affaire était réglée.

Quand le milliardaire retourna voir Kara, il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Clark à son chevet. La blonde était réveillée et souriait faiblement à son cousin en parlant kryptonien. Superman répondit en parlant la même langue et Bruce réalisa qu'en plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler kryptonien. C'était… à la fois étrange mais… beau. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier autrement ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Peut-être qu'il était influencé par les cheveux humides et désordonnés de Clark, ou par son regard bleu pétillant, ou par son sourire.

J'onn s'avança près de lui.

_Ils parlent très rarement kryptonien entre eux, engagea le martien. Mais je trouve toujours ça fascinant de les entendre.

Bruce opina du chef et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Elle est tirée d'affaire ?

_Niles a fait ce qu'il a pu. Elle vivra, mais en tant qu'humaine. Elle conservera une force conséquente, mais elle ne pourra plus soulever de voitures. Alors, on peut dire qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

Ils regardèrent les deux autres extraterrestres discuter encore un peu en kryptonien avant que Kara ne semble congédier son cousin. Il rit à la dernière remarque de sa cousine, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et d'aller vers ses deux autres confrères.

_Elle va bien. Elle s'était déjà faite à l'idée. Je repasserai la voir demain. On peut y aller. Merci J'onn, pour ton aide. Remercie Caulder de ma part.

Le martien vert hocha la tête en retour et sortit avec les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, Clark se passa une main sur le visage, semblant être épuisé. D'un signe d'entente entre le Bat et le limier martien, ce dernier les laissa seuls tendit qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée, à travers les couloirs.

_Certains te poseront des questions, dit Batman.

_Je sais.

Le brun s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer le Bat.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa question était sérieuse et son interlocuteur fut légèrement surpris.

_Je devrais plutôt te poser la question.

_Bruce, je pense que je te connais depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas, n'évite pas ma question.

La bonté et la gentillesse du kryptonien le surprendraient toujours. Ils étaient tous les deux parfois si opposés.

_On en discutera plus tard, si tu veux.

Le Bat l'invita de nouveau à reprendre leur marche et le brun ne protesta pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au Manoir ?demanda Clark.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau à l'étage des quartiers et Clark se retrouva vite devant la porte de sa cabine.

_Je trouvais que toi, tu n'allais pas bien. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi, maintenant.

Clark eut un faible sourire et déverrouilla sa porte. Bruce comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, mais ne dit rien.

_Merci pour ton aide Bruce.

Le Bat hocha la tête et entra à la suite de l'autre homme, qui sembla étonné.

_Je ne suis pas certain que te laisser seul est une bonne idée. Je ne savais pas que la kryptonite te faisait autant souffrir. Tu as l'air d'un cadavre ambulant.

Superman ne répondit rien. Il se mit en sous-vêtements rapidement, évitant presque du regard le Bat. Décidé, ce dernier retira son costume et le rejoignit sous les draps. Quand il s'y glissa, Clark dormait déjà.

* * *

En cet instant, l'homme d'acier priait pour que personne ne passe dans la ruelle. Vraiment personne. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient en pleine infraction et que si quelqu'un appelait la police, ils se feraient assurément arrêter et d'autre part, parce que sa position était plus que douteuse. Il n'osait même pas lever la tête. S'il le faisait, Loïs le prendrait pour un voyeur. Donc il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son ouïe pour savoir si la jeune femme nichée sur ses épaules et penchée au-dessus du mur d'une propriété privée se débrouillait pour passer.

_Tu t'en sors ?demanda le journaliste en entendant sa collègue râler.

_Ne t'avises pas de lever la tête, Kent ! Et ne bouge pas !

Clark soupira et raffermit sa prise sur les chevilles de la brune qui lui enfonçait les talons de ses escarpins dans les épaules.

_La prochaine fois, emporte des baskets, grommela-t-il.

_Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Décale toi plus sur la gauche, il y a une benne, je vais essayer d'atterrir dessus.

_Loïs, ne fais pas ça !

_La ferme Smallville, y'a personne pendant la pause déjeuner, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Il soupira et finit par céder.

_Tiens-toi au mur.

_Je sais quoi faire !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pied lui écrasa le sommet du crâne et un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre juste après que ses épaules furent libérées d'un poids d'une soixantaine de kilos. Pour Superman, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que Clark Kent se retrouvait à porter Loïs Lane sur ses épaules. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois elle porte des jupes fourreau ?

Cette fois, Loïs était partie espionner le laboratoire Cadmus de Métropolis. Elle avait fait tout ce que Clark lui avait conseillé et avait débusqué des informations plutôt intéressantes… dont l'une concernait les actionnaires, en particulier un qu'il connaissait bien : Lex Luthor. Ça avait fini de le convaincre de suivre l'enquête de près.

Il surveilla les alentours, utilisant son ouïe et sa vision à rayons X pour repérer si un quelconque individu arrivait dans les parages. Il y avait bien des personnes présentes sur le site, mais Loïs semblait les éviter avec habileté. Clark perdit légèrement son sourire lorsqu'il vit un homme repérer la journaliste dans les locaux et s'approcher d'elle. Il se prépara à intervenir, légèrement tendu, quand il vit la femme décocher un direct du droit à l'homme puis enchainer avec un coup de pied.

Il fallait faire attention quand on s'attaquait à la fille du Général Lane, qui avait appris à se débrouiller seule. Le superhéros s'octroya alors le droit de détourner son attention de Loïs quelques minutes, sortant son smartphone de sa poche. Ses doigts le démangeaient d'envoyer un message à Bruce, qui n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il l'avait quitté plus tôt ce matin-là, à la Tour de Garde. Il finit par écrire le message, avant de perdre le courage de le faire. Après réflexion, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être inapproprié. Mais Bruce s'était couché dans le même lit que lui la veille, et ça l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'au réveil, il était parti comme un voleur. Sans rien dire.

 _ **Dîner ce soir, Gotham City ? CK.**_

Il tritura son téléphone dans les mains, attendant impatiemment la réponse. Dire qu'il n'hésitait pas une seconde pour risquer sa vie pour les autres, mais envoyer un message à Bruce Wayne pour l'inviter à dîner lui demandait un courage incommensurable. S'en était ridicule. Il était un adulte, de nature confiante et optimiste, mais le milliardaire avait tendance à le déstabiliser. Son téléphone vibra en retour.

 _ **Devant l'Indochine, 21h. BW.**_

Clark afficha un sourire béat devant la réponse, avant de tiquer sur l'heure. Il tapa une réponse.

 _ **Réunion tardive ? CK.**_

La réponse se fit presque immédiatement.

 _ **Visite de chantier et débriefing à Pemberton. Retour long. BW.**_

L'homme d'acier eut de nouveau un rictus aux lèvres. Bruce se retrouvait beaucoup plus de fois que lui coincé dans des transports officiels. Utiliser le téléporteur de la Ligue et ses propres véhicules étaient plus rapide que les moyens conventionnels.

 _ **On décale à un autre jour ou ailleurs ? CK.**_

Cette fois, il y eut légèrement de l'attente.

 _ **Je gère. BW.**_

Clark abdiqua. Il rangea son téléphone, totalement satisfait, avant de reporter son attention sur les activités illégales de sa collègue.

Il continua à la surveiller un moment et s'aperçut qu'elle revenait vers lui en même temps que deux types revenant de leur pause déjeuner. Clark se chargea de faire diversion et utilisa sa supervitesse pour briser la vitre d'un camion et attirer leur attention, juste à temps pour que Loïs puisse revenir à la benne et grimper dessus. Elle n'attendit même pas de vérifier si Clark était bien en dessous pour sauter.

Son collègue la réceptionna comme une princesse et dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle le tira par le bras pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils coururent sur deux pâtés de maison plus loin avant de s'arrêter. Loïs prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, Clark simulant une respiration rapide pour coller à l'effort. Puis la jeune femme lui agita fièrement une clé USB sous le nez :

_J'ai tout téléchargé et j'ai effacé leurs bandes de vidéos de surveillance. On ne sera jamais passés !dit Loïs avec un large sourire.

_J'espère vraiment que rater notre déjeuner va valoir le coup.

La brune lui tapota l'épaule amicalement :

_Fais pas ton ronchon Smallville ! Je te donnerai ma barre de céréales si tu veux !

Clark leva les yeux au ciel et suivit sa collègue, marchant vers le Daily Planet.

* * *

_C'est pas vrai, merde !cria rageusement Loïs en envoyant valser la souris de son ordinateur.

Clark pencha la tête sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre par la suite le stylo qu'elle venait de lancer.

_Il n'y a rien du tout ! Rien du tout je te dis !continua-t-elle en envoyant cette fois-ci son presse-papier, goodies du Daily Planet.

Son collègue l'attrapa au vol et le reposa sur la table, s'empressant de mettre sa main sur celle de Loïs pour l'empêcher de lancer un autre objet, soit sa tasse à café.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as comme fichiers ?

_Des choses classiques, Clark ! Tout colle ! Regarde par toi-même.

Elle se décala pour lui laisser la place de consulter son écran. S'appuyant sur le bureau, il resta debout à lire par-dessus son épaule, récupérant la souris pour ouvrir d'autres fichiers. Après une consultation très rapide, il vint en effet à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Pas au premier coup d'œil.

_Il faut peut-être tout vérifier.

_Mais ça va nous prendre des heures !

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Raison de plus pour commencer maintenant. Je vais nous faire du café.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à trier les informations que la journaliste favorite du Daily Planet avait récupéré. Jimmy s'était joint à eux en fin d'après-midi, et vers 20h, ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien. Alors que Clark s'apprêtait à lâcher l'éponge et partir, il reçut un message de Bruce.

 _ **Souci à Blüdhaven, doit annuler. BW.**_

L'homme d'acier fronça les sourcils. Dick enquêtait en ce moment dans cette ville, mais il ne savait pas s'il agissait seul ou en équipe. Quoiqu'il se passe là-bas, il avait vraisemblablement besoin de l'aide de Bruce.

 _ **Besoin d'aide ? CK.**_

Clark resta debout à attendre la réponse. Loïs et Jimmy étaient plongés devant les écrans sans faire attention à lui alors qu'autour d'eux, la moitié de leurs collègues étaient déjà partis.

 _ **Non. Te tiendrais au courant. SR maintenant. BW.**_

Le kryptonien crispa ses doigts sur l'écran avec modération. Bruce passait en silence radio, donc il n'allait entrer en contact avec personne pendant une durée indéterminée. Frustré, il posa son manteau et tira de nouveau sa chaise de bureau, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il jeta un regard déterminé à ses collègues.

_Trouvons cette faille.

* * *

Superman esquiva de justesse deux épées qui ne lui étaient pas destinées et décocha un crochet du gauche à Cheetah, son adversaire actuel. Il se retira en arrière pour rejoindre Wonder Woman, qui avait réussi à tenir à distance Arès.

_Tes adversaires sont plus résistants que je ne l'aurais cru, avoua le kryptonien.

_Cheetah n'est pas aussi faible qu'elle en a l'air. Ne la laisse pas te mordre surtout !

Elle avait à peine fini de parler que l'intéressée se jeta sur elle. Le kryptonien s'occupa alors d'Arès et utilisa sa thermovision sur lui, qui n'avait presque aucun effet. Affronter le dieu de la guerre, ce n'était pas si simple.

Diana l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt car elle n'avait pas réussi à les éloigner. Clark avait répondu à l'appel, intérieurement ravi de pouvoir se défouler sur des adversaires de son niveau. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le silence radio de Batman, qui s'éternisait depuis maintenant plus de quatre jours.

Arès se propulsa vers lui et lui enfonça un coup de genou dans les côtes, propulsant le Superman à plusieurs centaines de mètres, qui percuta durement les arbres centenaires de la jungle péruvienne. Leur combat s'était décalé des zones de population d'une assez grande distance et ils se retrouvaient au milieu de rien, espérant ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

_Tu ne vas pas nous résister longtemps, Diana, dit Arès sur un ton de mise en garde, que Kal entendit de très loin.

_Je ne compte pas me rendre à vous, déclara durement l'amazone.

Superman se redressa et chargea de nouveau Arès pour l'affronter dans un combat au corps à corps. Il l'attrapa par le casque et lui maintint la tête pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises, encaissant les coups que lui assénait le dieu de la guerre. Arès se dégagea pour matérialiser une énorme hache. Kal ne réussit pas à se dégager assez vite. La lame lui trancha le torse et barra le symbole de son costume. Entre ça et les griffures de Cheetah, il avait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable.

Arès changea alors de tactique offensive et matérialisa une multitude d'épées, qu'il dirigea dans la direction de Superman. Même s'il était rapide, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'il les évite toutes. Il reçut alors de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et les jambes et seulement deux sur les côtes. Dès que le déluge s'arrêta, Kal ne lui laissa pas de répit.

Il accéléra sa vitesse et se saisit d'Arès pour le propulser dans les airs. Il l'attrapa ensuite à la gorge et ils s'envolèrent pour rejoindre Diana. Il plaqua durement Arès au sol dans l'espoir de le sonner. La princesse amazone leur jeta un regard et d'un commun accord, ils échangèrent d'ennemis. Diana utilisa son lasso sur Arès et l'immobilisa fermement alors que Cheetah et Kal s'affrontèrent en utilisant leur supervitesse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à la maitriser, l'attrapant par la nuque pour la plaquer elle aussi au sol.

Une explosion attira alors leur attention à tous, suivis de coups de feu. Kal réalisa qu'ils n'étaient peut-être même plus au Pérou, mais qu'ils avaient dû passer en Colombie. Diana et lui ne devaient pas être vus. Arès profita de cette distraction pour se défaire du lasso de sa demi-sœur et s'enfuir. Cheetah suivit alors le mouvement. Elle se retourna vivement et griffa Superman au visage avant de détaler dans les fourrés. Il allait la pourchasser quand il fut retenu par Diana.

_Non, nous les aurons plus tard. Il faut qu'on file.

Il hocha la tête et tous les deux s'envolèrent très haut pour ne pas être vus puis ils retournèrent jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. Leur destination suivante fut la Tour de Garde, où ils passèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie tandis que l'homme d'acier commençait à se sentir légèrement engourdi. Diana sembla chercher des fioles dans un tiroir et en sortit deux, dont une qu'elle tendit à Kal.

_Cheetah a des griffes empoisonnées. J'onn m'a concocté un antidote.

Ils burent tous les deux le remède et quelques minutes plus tard, il put en sentir les effets.

Vint alors le moment de s'occuper de leurs blessures. Diana et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement douillets, mais les griffures de Cheetah étaient profondes et si Kal possédait un système de régénération rapide, les griffes de la déesse mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Les coupures d'Arès, elles, guérissaient plus rapidement. Il aida Diana à se panser les bras et lui appliqua un pansement adhésif à la poitrine tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa jambe. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du kryptonien, qui présentait quatre rainures profondes sur le côté du visage, lui balafrant la joue et le cou. Son avant-bras gauche fut pansé également, et Diana vérifia les coupures des armes d'Arès, dont certaines avaient déjà disparues. Visiblement, le poison de Cheetah ralentissait sa cicatrisation aussi.

Ils se rendirent par la suite tous les deux à la salle de contrôle pour faire leur rapport sur la situation et voir si leurs deux ennemis refaisaient surface.

_Merci pour le coup de main, Kal.

_Sans problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Diana. Leur comportement était étrange, non ?

_Oui, ils ont assurément quelque chose en tête pour travailler ensemble, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

L'homme d'acier sentit une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son amie et comprit qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable du sort de son amie Priscilla, toujours sous l'emprise de Cheetah.

_On va voir ça de plus près.

La guerrière lui sourit. Ils consultèrent les écrans et rien n'indiqua que Cheetah ou Arès avaient refait surface. Tous les deux déçus, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Diana brisa le silence, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

_Tu m'as l'air tendu. Tu veux en parler ?

Il la voyait venir à des kilomètres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour se poser un peu.

_Période de boulot difficile. Comment ça se passe avec Steve et toi ?

Diana plissa des yeux.

_Plutôt bien. On se retrouve de temps en temps chez lui. On y va doucement.

Il y eut un court silence entre eux. Kal passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine de la salle commune.

_Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

_Un soda ça ira, merci. Tu en es où alors, de ton côté ? Tu t'es lancé ?

Kal posa le soda devant elle alors que lui-même prenait un jus d'orange qu'il avait pressé.

_C'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler.

Diana se mit à rire. Un rire franc et joyeux et il pouvait percevoir la joie de la guerrière.

_Par Héra, il s'est quand même passé quelque chose !

Le brun soupira fortement en se cachant le visage, exaspéré.

_Rao, tu vas pas me lâcher.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude amical, qui le fit légèrement grimacer : les coups d'Arès avaient dû lui briser quelques côtes qui se ressoudaient déjà, mais restaient sensibles.

_Je suis là pour ça, après tout, je suis une amazone !

Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Princesse Teigne, lâcha-t-il en retour.

Ils discutèrent un moment, avant que le téléporteur ne s'active. Aquaman traversa le portail et vint les rejoindre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_Arthur !s'exclama joyeusement Diana. Je suis contente de te voir !

Superman vint le saluer à son tour et lui fit une accolade.

_Comment va Méra ?

Arthur lui adressa un large sourire.

_Mieux que jamais ! Le bébé arrivera bientôt.

_On ne pensait pas te revoir avant sa naissance, lui dit Diana.

Le blond eut un léger sourire.

_C'est ma très chère Reine qui m'a poussé à faire ma garde. Elle dit que je la couve trop, et comme les atlantes ont enfin accepté l'idée…

_Problèmes civils ?demanda le journaliste.

_Tu n'en as pas idée. (Arthur marqua une pause.) J'ai loupé le début de ma garde ?demanda-t-il en désignant le costume déchiré de Superman et leurs blessures.

_Non, tu arrives pile à l'heure. Disons qu'avec Diana, on a eu des choses à régler avant.

_Alors espérons que la garde se passe bien, conclut Arthur.

* * *

La garde d'Aquaman et Superman fut terriblement longue. Pendant un premier temps, Superman était parti faire une première patrouille, ne devant intervenir que si quelque chose de gros se passait, comme une invasion extraterrestre, par exemple. Aquaman ne se chargea pas de vérifier ses océans, le faisant régulièrement déjà en tant que souverain des mers. Puis ils restèrent à surveiller depuis la Tour de Garde. Durant le temps où ils étaient seuls, Superman lui raconta les derniers évènements au sujet de Kara, tandis que l'autre lui faisait le point avec les évènements récents sous-marin, ainsi que la guerre civile qu'il avait réussi à éviter. Visiblement, la naissance de son enfant n'était pas la bienvenue pour tout le monde, mais Arthur avait pris les choses bien en main et s'était montré ferme.

Depuis leur place, ils servaient d'agents de liaison, donnant des renseignements ou faisant des recherches pour d'autres superhéros. Certains passèrent discuter un peu avec eux, ayant à faire à la Tour de Garde ou simplement pour emprunter de nouveau le téléporteur. Ils croisèrent la route de Vixen, Plasticman, Cyborg et Huntress. Cette dernière resta un peu pour leur tenir compagnie avant que le devoir la rappelle. Dans ces moments-là, Superman avait la nostalgie du jour où Diana, Arthur, Victor, Barry, Bruce et lui avaient décidé de s'allier pour affronter Darkseid et ses paradémons. Hal s'était joint à eux rapidement. Puis la deuxième vague, après de longs conflits. Les fondateurs et la deuxième vague s'étaient très liés d'amitié et pour l'homme d'acier, cela représentait sa seconde famille.

Avec Arthur, Kal eut largement le temps de planifier une visite sous les mers, dans sa capitale étroitement gardée. Il espérait bien leur rendre visite, car Kal appréciait beaucoup la Reine sirène, qui avait quelques points communs avec Diana. Arthur et Kal finirent par passer leur tour de garde à Robotman et Atom, avec qui ils discutèrent un long moment, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Clark apprécia avec plaisir le confort de son canapé. Il alluma l'écran de sa télévision et regarda la suite d'un match de football auquel il accorda peu d'intérêt, même s'il adorait ce sport. Il porta son attention sur le dossier que Loïs et lui avaient commencé à constituer, mais des pièces concrètes du puzzle manquaient encore. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de ces informations, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à trouver ce que c'était.

Déprimé, il alla ranger le dossier dans un tiroir et se réinstalla dans son canapé. Clark ne vit pas la fin du match comme il l'aurait pensé. La fatigue l'emporta sur lui et il s'endormit, probablement peu de temps, car il fut réveillé par un léger froissement de tissu dans son dos. Il se redressa en sursaut pour faire face à une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Silhouette qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir appréciée longuement du regard. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la lumière pour percevoir ce qui n'allait pas. La rue éclairait déjà pas mal son salon à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Le masque de Bruce était fendu en plusieurs morceaux et découvrait une partie de son visage, recouvert de sang. Clark sentit l'inquiétude et la colère monter lorsque son collègue perdit l'équilibre et qu'il dû le rattraper. Il le porta dans son lit et retira son masque pour observer en premier lieu sa plaie à la tête.

Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour vérifier l'état de santé du justicier de Gotham. Il utilisa la précision de sa vision couche par couche, pour vérifier l'état de la peau, des muscles, des organes et des os. Bruce était dans un mauvais état. Plusieurs fractures, un poumon perforé et de multiples plaies ouvertes. Il retira délicatement son costume en mauvais état, stoppa une grosse hémorragie avec ses draps et utilisa sa supervitesse pour aller chercher le matériel médical dont il avait besoin mais qu'il ne possédait pas.

Il dû cautériser une plaie profonde à la cuisse à la thermovision la douleur fit hurler le Bat, qui s'évanouit. Clark se dit que ce n'était pas trop mal pour lui. Il nettoya, désinfecta et recousut les autres plaies et passa de la pommade sur les hématomes, les récents comme les anciens qu'il pouvait voir. Le poumon de Bruce avait rendu les soins de Clark plus difficiles mais il avait fini par arriver à résoudre temporairement le problème.

Une fois son travail fini, l'aube commençait à se montrer. Clark soupira, anxieux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bruce tout seul dans un état pareil. Il attrapa son téléphone, pianota sur l'écran et envoya un message groupé à son patron et ses collègues de travail. Quand le Daily Planet aura ouvert ses portes, il appellerait Perry.

Sa décision prise, il disparut de son propre appartement. Son voyage jusqu'à Gotham City aller-retour ne prit pas plus d'une demie heure. Il avait fouillé le Manoir Wayne de fond en comble, ne trouvant personne. Pas de Tim, pas d'Alfred. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, ils étaient partis depuis quelques jours. Ça expliquait donc pourquoi Bruce était arrivé chez lui et non au Manoir.

Il fit ses propres affaires, chargea sa voiture et descendit Bruce en dernier. Clark ne pouvait pas rester dans son appartement de Métropolis. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre puis démarra le véhicule.


	7. L'air de la campagne

Hey ! Donc voici la sortie du chapitre 7, un peu plus centrée sur Clark et Bruce. Bonne lecture !

Je tenais à remercier **AyakaTsukimo** pour sa review, qui est ma toute première et qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !  
Je rajouterai donc, pour les autres fans de Barry, qu'il fera d'autres apparitions ! Bien sûr, il ne sera pas le seul ;) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'air de la campagne**

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Bruce. La douleur fut la première chose que capta son cerveau, venant de toutes parts. Il laissa échapper un grognement et essaya de se redresser. Il attira vraisemblablement l'attention d'un chien noir et blanc, qui vint lui lécher allègrement le visage. Bruce grogna doublement et le chien jappa en retour. Le milliardaire caressa distraitement l'animal et essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il était en sous-vêtement et ses blessures avaient été pansées. Certaines de ses coupures avaient été recousues et laissées à l'air libre. Elles avaient déjà commencé à guérir et ne semblaient pas présenter d'infection. Où qu'il soit, quelqu'un s'était bien occupé de lui. Même si ça n'était pas à la hauteur d'Alfred, c'était du bon travail.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, après qu'il se soit échappé de Blüdhaven. Il y avait eu cette histoire avec cette organisation, la couverture à protéger, les coups qu'il avait pris, sa fuite. Puis il se souvenait de l'appartement de Clark, du superhéros le portant sur son lit. Clark l'avait soigné.

Il jeta un œil à l'environnement autour de lui. Elle ressemblait de beaucoup à une chambre d'adolescent, avec un poster de l'équipe de football des Chiefs, un de leurs quaterback, un ballon sur une étagère, une bibliothèque, des photos. Il vit un sac au sol rempli de vêtements, qu'il reconnaissait. Il en sortit de quoi s'habiller et grimaça de douleur lorsque ses mouvements tirèrent sur ses points de suture. Puis il regarda de nouveau la chambre. Piqué par la curiosité, Bruce se força à se lever pour observer les photos de plus près. Il reconnaissait les visages sur les photos. Il s'était beaucoup renseigné sur Clark, comme il l'avait fait pour tous les superhéros. C'était dans sa nature méfiante de se renseigner sur tout le monde.

La première photo montrait la famille des Kent. Clark devait avoir une dizaine d'années à ce moment-là et ils souriraient tous les trois en prenant la pause devant une fête foraine. La deuxième montrait un Clark adolescent, jouant avec son chien. C'était une séquence de quatre photos, où le kryptonien faisait des pauses avec son chien, un berger australien. Il y en avait une où Clark était habillé d'un beau costume, probablement pour son bal de promo.

Avec ça, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il continua d'étudier l'endroit, ouvrant pas réflexe les tiroirs d'une commode à vêtements, où il trouva dans le dernier tiroir une rangée de paires de lunettes de rechange, des téléphones, du liquide et même des faux papiers. Ça lui indiquait déjà comment Clark arrivait à conserver son identité secrète.

Il rejeta un coup d'œil aux photos. Lui qui s'était demandé comment il faisait à chaque fois pour rester Clark Kent, alors que sa situation de superhéros le mettait en danger, il avait sa réponse. Son regard s'orienta sur son bureau, où était posé un portrait dessiné de son père adoptif. Bruce étudia la finesse du coup de crayon, des détails et des jeux d'ombres. Il se demandait réellement si c'était Clark qui l'avait fait. Sa réponse vint quand il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et trouva plusieurs cahiers de dessins.

Les dessins ne couvraient généralement pas toute la feuille, sauf quand il s'agissait de paysages. Mais visiblement, le dessinateur préférait se focaliser sur des choses précises et au fil des dessins, Bruce pouvait découvrir les différentes techniques employées ou essais, mais aussi l'évolution du style. Ce qu'il dessinait était très récurrent. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à dessiner ses parents, une jeune fille, la grange, le chien,… Bruce trouvait quelque chose de beau dans ces dessins. Tous représentaient les personnes en pleine émotions fortes, en train de sourire, de s'énerver, de pleurer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses dessins de si réaliste que Bruce était capable d'en ressentir quelque chose.

Il s'assit pour regarder tous les dessins, épuisé de rester debout. Il les étudia un par un, découvrant des scènes de la vie de Clark qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des balades en forêt, des animaux, des camarades de classes en train de lire, de faire du sport, de se battre. Des footballers de l'université, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Bruce apprécia tout particulièrement l'un des dessins, représentant seulement des parents et leur fille en train de manger une glace sur un banc. Beaucoup de scènes représentées étaient des scènes anodines, mais mises sous leur plus beau jour. Bruce était épaté.

_Shelby ?appela Clark d'une voix lointaine.

Bruce sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit la voix du kryptonien et celui-ci monter des escaliers en bois quand le chien vint à la rencontre de son maître. Clark passa ensuite la porte pour trouver Bruce au milieu de tous ses dessins. L'homme d'acier portait un vieux jean et un t-shirt à manches longues beige, couvert de traces de terre et de boue de la tête aux pieds.

_Tu devrais rester allongé, Bruce. Ton corps n'est pas encore remis.

En guise de réponse, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se contenta de lui dire, agitant un des dessins dans une main :

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel talent pour le dessin. C'est magnifique.

Contre toute attente, le kryptonien rougit et détourna un instant le regard.

_Merci. On en parlera plus tard si tu veux. Tu devrais te reposer, tu es encore fatigué.

Bruce agita négativement de la tête.

_J'ai assez dormi. Pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ?

Le kryptonien jeta un œil sur sa tenue, avant de relever la tête pour répondre :

_Ah, on ferait bien d'aller se laver, on a labouré un champ.

Clark quitta la pièce et Bruce put l'entendre dire plus haut pour qu'il l'entende :

_Fais comme chez toi !

Bruce se leva du lit et parcourut pour la première fois le plancher de la fameuse ferme des Kent. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler l'endroit où Superman avait grandi, découvert ses pouvoirs, s'était construit en tant que personne. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Visiblement, Clark avait pensé à lui et lui avait laissé des pancakes, du jus de fruits et de l'eau sur la table. Bruce était complètement déphasé. Il n'avait pas faim, avait seulement mal et ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était et ne s'était pas non plus familiarisé à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, bien que son aspect était chaleureux.

Des jappements attirèrent son attention sur l'extérieur et Bruce emprunta la porte de derrière pour aller voir. Il contourna un mur de la maison et se dirigea vers la grange pour tomber sur une scène plus qu'insolite. Clark, armé d'un jet d'eau, arrosait son border collie qui semblait s'être incrusté car visiblement, il visait quelque chose de plus gros.

L'animal imposant et blanc jouait avec le jet d'eau sous les rires de Clark. Cette scène fit plus que sourire Bruce, qui s'appuya contre le pick-up. Le kryptonien s'amusait à arroser ses deux chiens, dont l'un ressemblait plus à un loup blanc géant qu'à un véritable chien. Le loup était couvert de boue et Clark l'arrosait pour le décrasser un peu, et avec eux il était en train de se faire tremper aussi. La scène rappelait à Bruce les scènes de joie que Clark représentait sur ses dessins. Si Bruce à son tour avait pu reproduire pareille chose, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne possédait pas les talents de Clark en dessin.

Clark arrêta le jet d'eau lorsque le loup blanc lui sauta dessus et que le border collie s'y joignit.

_Doucement les gars ! dit-il en riant.

Il se releva en repoussant doucement les deux chiens et croisa le regard de Bruce. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Bruce ne put qu'apprécier la vue qu'il avait. Le t-shirt de Clark était si mouillé qu'il lui collait à la peau et plaquait ses muscles d'acier. Et puis, les boucles désordonnées et mouillées de Clark déclenchaient chez Bruce des frissons qu'il n'avait pas envie de réprimer.

_Je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit le brun en s'approchant, le bleu de ses yeux brillant au soleil.

Il s'arrêta devant Bruce.

_Je te présente Shelby, notre chien. Et ce gros monstre là, (Clark flatta le flanc du loup) c'est Krypto. Je me suis dit qu'à lui aussi, ça lui ferait du bien un peu de vacances et de compagnie.

Bruce sembla réfléchir. Krypto, le chien gardien de la Forteresse de Solitude. Tout s'expliquait. Clark attrapa une serviette sur le pick-up et s'essuya, entrainant Bruce à l'intérieur de la maison. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons de jeu :

_Vous, vous n'entrez pas tant que vous êtes mouillés.

Bruce douta de leur capacité de compréhension mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils ne furent pas suivis. Le Bat se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit, sentant la brise familière de la supervitesse faire voler ses cheveux dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Quand Clark s'installa à côté de lui, il portait une nouvelle tenue et lui tendait l'assiette de pancakes sous le nez.

_Mange un peu, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Ensuite, il vaudrait mieux que tu remontes te coucher.

_Je ne suis pas fatigué Clark et je ne suis pas non plus en sucre.

Visiblement, il ne devait pas être aussi ferme que d'habitude parce que l'homme d'acier versa du sirop d'érable sur les pancakes, en coupa un morceau et, le piquant à une fourchette, lui tendit.

_Ne m'obliges pas à te les donner moi-même.

Le brun ne souriait plus. Son ton avait été ferme et il était peu commun de la part de Clark Kent de l'être. Bruce prit la fourchette et l'assiette et se força à en manger la première bouchée. Il devait reconnaître que c'était particulièrement bon, mais son estomac ne sembla pas apprécier l'apport de nourriture. Satisfait, le brun se leva et prépara deux tasses de café avant de se rassoir à côté de son ami.

_Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Bruce n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

_Dick avait besoin d'aide à Blüdhaven, j'y suis allé.

Clark le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

_Et l'aider consistait à te faire torturer ?

Le Bat n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il avait passé un assez mauvais moment comme ça. Mais au moins, il était sûr que ce qu'il avait fait avait valu le coup. Dick était hors de danger et sa couverture ne serait pas remise en doute avant un long moment. Le silence s'installa entre eux et à bout de patience, le journaliste reprit la parole.

_Tu débarques chez moi dans ton costume, en train de te vider de ton sang sur mon plancher et tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Blüdhaven ?

_Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

Bruce ne regarda pas Clark dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son regard lourd de sens peser sur lui. Ce dernier avala sa tasse d'une traite et se leva du canapé. Il alla à la porte arrière de la cuisine et laissa entrer les deux animaux de compagnie, alors que lui sortait à nouveau.

* * *

Dans le silence le plus complet, Clark prépara le dîner dans la cuisine. Bruce, resté dans le canapé, observait le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le silence entre Clark et lui le gênait. Beaucoup. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit le kryptonien qui n'engage pas la conversation. Et il n'aimait pas cette situation, parce qu'il savait que s'il voulait sortir de cet inconfort, ce serait à lui de parler. Et ça, il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de cette façon.

Shelby vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il regarda le chien un instant, se demandant bien ce que cette bête pouvait penser, si elle pensait quelque chose. Le chien couina et Bruce vint lui caresser la tête. Le border collie resta assis à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Contre toute attente, ça détendit Bruce. C'était sûrement vrai quand on disait que les animaux sentaient les humeurs.

_A table, si ça te dit de manger.

Le milliardaire passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et vint rejoindre l'homme d'acier. Clark avait préparé des côtelettes de veau et une poêlée de légumes qui, il devait l'avouer, sentait vraiment bon. Le kryptonien le servit et s'installa en face de lui. Bruce mangea quelques légumes, plus que ce que son estomac ne pouvait déjà encaisser. Soit pas grand-chose. Il finit par poser sa fourchette dans son assiette et brisa le silence.

_Tu es en colère ?

Clark plongea son regard bleu dans celui plus clair de Bruce.

_Crois-moi, tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère.

Il termina son assiette et quitta la table.

_J'ai laissé ton costume à la Cave. Je me suis permis de prendre des affaires, même ton téléphone. Tu as des médicaments à prendre. L'ordonnance est sur la table de chevet ainsi que les médicaments. Tu es resté plus d'une semaine inconscient. J'ai dit à Tim que tu étais avec moi, je sais qu'il est dans sa nouvelle équipe mais je voulais que quelqu'un soit au courant. Le monde tourne toujours et Barbara gère Gotham. Alfred est également averti, j'ai insisté pour qu'il ne rentre pas plus tôt. Il a en échange dégagé ton emploi du temps pour deux semaines.

Bruce n'avait même pas pensé à demander tout ça. Il était plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Merci.

Clark ne se retourna pas. Il fit la vaisselle et donna les restes aux chiens quand il comprit que Bruce ne mangerait pas plus.

_Fais ce que tu veux, tu es ici comme chez toi.

Il changea de langue en se dirigeant vers la porte et, à la réaction de Krypto, il comprit qu'il avait de nouveau parlé en kryptonien. Puis sans un regard en arrière, le brun sortit de la maison, le loup le suivant comme son ombre.

* * *

Clark était assis à son poste d'observation habituel, dans sa grange. Il avait préféré s'éloigner de Bruce pour évacuer sa frustration et se détendre. Peut-être que Bruce avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était un peu en colère. Mais en vérité, il était surtout blessé, blessé de la réaction de Bruce, blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence. Et malgré ça, il se préoccupait tellement de son état qu'il ne regardait pas les étoiles, mais qu'il surveillait sa propre maison.

Bruce dormait. Il avait allumé la télé après qu'il soit parti et s'était endormi peu de temps après. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer. Voir Bruce dans un tel état de faiblesse, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il était : quelqu'un d'un autre monde. Mais se rendre compte qu'il y avait cet énorme fossé entre eux deux, ça lui fendait l'âme. Il se sentait émotionnellement exposé et il essayait de le cacher.

Il avait réalisé, durant le temps où Bruce était resté inconscient et qu'il s'était occupé de lui, qu'il ressentait envers son ami un attachement trop profond. Une affection trop grande. Sans parler de son attirance obsessionnelle pour lui. Et malgré le comportement de l'autre, qui au final, ne lui devait rien, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme. A agir normalement. Peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait plus.

Krypto lui mordilla la main pour attirer son attention et le sortir de ses pensées. Son loup le comprenait bien et savait qu'en cet instant, il aurait besoin de réconfort. Clark était perdu dans ses sentiments. Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'une attirance physique ?

En plus de ça, Clark ne dormait pas, ou peu. Ce que Caulder lui avait dit restait dans un coin de sa tête et, chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, il y pensait. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et, peu à peu, il perdait confiance en lui. Et il était plus tendu encore, quand Diana lui avait fait la remarque, la veille.

Il finit par rentrer dans la maison. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais il n'irait pas dormir. Il débarrassa le lit, rangeant ses dessins avec une certaine pointe de nostalgie. Dire que ses derniers dessins, ceux qu'il avait faits à Métropolis, représentaient principalement Bruce. D'une certaine manière il était ravi qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur ceux-là.

Il descendit récupérer Bruce et le monta dans sa chambre. Il déshabilla son ami et le glissa dans le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses blessures et rabattit les draps sur lui. Comme chaque soir depuis qu'il l'avait amené à la ferme, Clark le regarda un instant dormir. Puis, comme chaque soir, il ordonna à Krypto de garder la maison et s'envola de Smallville.

* * *

La chaleur que sentit Bruce au réveil à côté de lui le fit se détendre malgré la douleur. Ça faisait trois jours que Bruce avait repris connaissance et tout s'était déroulé de la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Clark le fuyait, mais il s'occupait quand même de lui.

Engourdi, il attendit que son corps se réveille pour ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec une masse de poils noirs et blancs. Et en plus, il ne faisait même pas face à la tête de Shelby. Bruce se leva doucement en tapotant affectueusement le chien. Il avait fini par se faire à cette boule de poils, tendre et câline. S'il s'entendait bien avec Shelby, Krypto lui, restait fidèle à son maître. Si bien que même parfois, quand Bruce avait tenté des approches, le loup s'était interposé, comme pour protéger Clark.

Il s'habilla et descendit vers le salon. Il entendait Clark parler doucement, probablement pour ne pas le réveiller, alors qu'une odeur de crêpes s'élevait dans l'air. Bruce avait pu découvrir au cours des derniers jours que Clark savait plutôt bien cuisiner et qu'il essayait de varier ses plats.

Clark, un torchon sur l'épaule, la tête penchée sur l'autre et les deux mains afférées à préparer les crêpes, semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à sa présence, alors il ne se manifesta pas. Il préféra écouter.

_Oui, j'y travaille. La Forteresse m'a donné une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas…. Non, d'après les résultats, ce n'est pas très grave…. Oui, oui je sais. J'en suis conscient. Ecoute, je vais bien….Oui, lui aussi ça va, il récupère bien. Sa guérison la plus longue sera pour son poumon, c'est ce qui le fait fatiguer plus vite.

Il y eut une longue pause, où Clark sembla écouter ce qu'on lui disait. Et ça semblait visiblement l'agacer, de ce que remarqua Bruce à sa gestuelle tendue. Puis soudain, la personne dû dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas parce que Clark réagit immédiatement, redressant sa posture et parlant d'une voix plus forte :

_Non Diana ! Tu ne le feras pas. Si quelqu'un doit en parler à Caulder c'est moi et personne d'autre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement et, l'instant d'après, Clark jeta de rage son téléphone contre le mur. Il coupa le feu et répartit la pile dans deux assiettes. Puis il s'appuya sur le plan de travail en soupirant, essayant visiblement de se détendre. Bruce n'aimait pas voir le kryptonien exposé de cette façon. Il savait que si Clark n'arrivait plus à se contenir, c'est parce que ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il décida de se montrer. Le journaliste fut direct :

_Jusqu'à quelle partie tu as écouté ?

Clark ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il préféra garder la tête baissée sur le plan de travail. Bruce repéra alors les débris du téléphone de Clark et les ramassa, les déposant tous sur la table. Il était presque certain qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il devait juste bien le connaître.

_Sûrement celle que tu n'aurais pas souhaitée. Où est Krypto ?

_Dehors.

Le kryptonien soupira, comme pour se donner du courage et récupéra les assiettes pour les servir. Bruce leva la tête pour l'observer. Il s'était visiblement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Ça l'inquiéta. Il repensa immédiatement à ce qui était arrivé à Kara.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le brun savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Alors il ne chercha pas à détourner le sujet.

_Un gros site de forage s'est écroulé et toute la structure avec. Je suis intervenu avec Diana et Victor. En évacuant des ouvriers, une grue s'est effondrée sur nous.

Clark posa deux tasses de café et but dans la sienne.

_Il y avait de la kryptonite dans les environs ?

La mâchoire de l'extraterrestre se serra.

_Non. Je me suis… blessé.

Il y eut un long silence. Bruce envisageait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Superman venait à ne plus avoir de pouvoirs. C'était une histoire qu'il fallait régler d'urgence.

_Clark, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es pas bon pour garder les choses pour toi. Tu aurais déjà dû guérir.

Le kryptonien était tendu. Très tendu. Quelque chose le travaillait.

_J'ai juste besoin de repos.

Bruce attaqua son assiette, plongé dans ses réflexions.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?lança-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Clark venait de finir son assiette et sa deuxième tasse de café. Il leva d'abord un sourcil, étonné par la question, avant de se dresser droit comme un piquet.

_Quelqu'un vient.

Le brun planta son ami dans la cuisine, alors qu'il sortait en trombe pour faire rentrer Krypto. Le gros loup monta à l'étage, suivit par Clark. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Shelby était avec lui et il portait ses lunettes. Il sembla regarder tout autour d'eux pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et quitta la maison. Bruce termina son assiette et guetta par la fenêtre pour voir le nouvel arrivant par la route. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il décida alors de faire la vaisselle pour paraître naturel si quelqu'un arrivait, mais il eut même le temps de la terminer en prenant tout son temps.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Clark lui lança un regard mauvais. Il ouvrit la porte à Shelby et sortit avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce aperçut un nuage de poussière se soulever alors qu'un véhicule arrivait dans la cour. Un homme à l'allure tout à fait kansasaise sortit d'un vieux camion boueux. Il paraissait âgé d'une soixantaine d'années et discuta longuement avec Clark, pointant de temps à autre son doigt dans une direction. A côté de lui, Clark hocha la tête en l'écoutant, affichant un sourire de temps à autre. Un sourire qui disparaissait de son visage lorsqu'il était avec Bruce. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait réellement pas chez lui.

La conversation entre les deux hommes dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes, si bien que Bruce hésita à sortir pour participer. Mais l'homme serra la main de Clark, le salua en soulevant sa casquette et monta dans son camion pour repartir. Clark resta dehors à le saluer jusqu'à ce que le camion reprenne la route. Il rentra ensuite dans la maison et siffla Krypto. Il caressa le gros loup en lui parlant kryptonien, puis se tourna vers Bruce.

_C'était un fermier du coin. On annonce de nouveau des tempêtes, il faut que je prépare la ferme. Ils sont souvent venus me demander un coup de main. Je vais aller chercher des planches à la scierie de Smallville.

_Je fais quoi si quelqu'un d'autre vient ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Ce que tu veux. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils te connaissent.

Le brun attrapa les clés du pick-up et monta chercher son blouson en jean et ses papiers. Bruce le regarda partir, se faisant la réflexion qu'une fois encore, Clark l'esquivait.

* * *

Clark avait commencé par la grange. Il avait décidé d'entamer le travail comme un humain, essayant d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère à travers ses coups de marteau. C'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait eu de la journée. Il n'avait pas réussi à se vider la tête et, ne faisant pas attention aux coups qu'il donnait, il avait brisé le toit de la grange. Deux fois. La première fois avait laissé un trou de la taille d'une main, le deuxième avait détruit les réparations du même trou.

Alors il avait continué à la main. Enfoncer les clous dans les planches lui demandait encore moins d'effort que d'appuyer sur la touche d'un clavier et il garda cette technique tout du long. Il essayait de se vider la tête, d'arrêter de penser à Bruce, occupé dans la maison. Il avait conscience que le milliardaire savait qu'il l'esquivait. Il avait aussi conscience qu'il n'allait pas bien, et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'éloignait. Pas parce qu'il voulait rester seul. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de se maîtriser. Parce que depuis que Caulder lui avait dit que ses pouvoirs prenaient de l'ampleur, il craignait de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

De temps à autre, alors qu'il essayait de chasser ses idées noires, il tournait la tête vers la maison. Il suivait les mouvements de Bruce, l'observait quelques instants à travers sa vision X. Le chevalier noir n'était probablement pas mieux que lui et il se sentait honteux de laisser Bruce à l'écart alors qu'il le faisait suffisamment lui-même. Il connaissait, pour en avoir été témoin de certaines, les pires crises du Bat et savait que Bruce trainait de nombreuses casseroles derrière lui, avec une liste de remords très longue. Il s'attribuait de beaucoup la cause des drames autour de lui, sans vraiment que cela ne soit fondé ou non. Et il portait ce fardeau. Fardeau que lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter.

Il s'était investi dans le toit de la grange toute la journée. Si bien que même avec sa force, il termina alors que la nuit était tombée sans même qu'il ne fasse attention. Et pas une seule fois Bruce ne s'était manifesté. Ça donna un léger sourire à Clark, reconnaissant bien là le Bat. Il sauta du toit et rentra par la porte arrière de la maison. Il se nettoya les mains, avant d'opter pour aller prendre une douche.

_Il y a des pâtes, si tu as faim, lança Bruce sur son ton dur habituel.

Clark ne tilta pas tout de suite. Puis il consulta l'heure : 22h18. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures. Bruce avait dû manger sans lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là.

_Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Mais, merci.

Le kryptonien gravit les escaliers et prit une douche très rapide. Il se sentait maintenant coupable de ne même pas s'être occupé de Bruce, et d'avoir préféré consolider un toit alors qu'il aurait pu le faire en quelques minutes. Et vu l'attitude fermée du Bat dans le canapé, il savait qu'il avait merdé.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un sous-vêtement. Il hésitait quant au comportement à adopter avec Bruce. Est-ce qu'il devait faire le premier pas ? Se confier à lui ? Il soupira et enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon propres avant de descendre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lisait dans son canapé. Clark s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte pour l'observer quelques minutes. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il lisait, son air sérieux sur le visage, sa posture détendue et charismatique, ses habits qui soulignaient les formes de son corps. Clark le trouvait magnifique. Bruce n'avait vraiment qu'à claquer des doigts pour séduire la personne qu'il voulait. Restant dans la contemplation du PDG de Wayne Enterprises, il finit par changer de vision et vérifier son état de santé.

Son corps guérissait lentement et malgré ce que Bruce disait, le journaliste se doutait que l'homme voulait paraître plus fort que ce que son état indiquait. Il était tendu, peut-être à cause de lui, ou peut-être à cause des coups qu'il avait pris. Il remonta chercher de la crème anti-inflammatoire et se décida à entrer dans la pièce, ouvrant le tube.

_Retire ton T-shirt.

_Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Bruce ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Ça ne l'intimida pas pour autant.

_Fais-le et je répondrais à tes questions.

Cette fois-ci, le Bat releva la tête.

_Monsieur Kent fait du chantage ?lâcha-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

_Je suis journaliste, je n'obtiens pas tout le temps des réponses en souriant, répondit Clark sur un ton neutre.

Le milliardaire le jugea du regard avant de poser son livre et de retirer son haut. L'instant d'après, Clark s'asseyait dans le canapé et commençait à étaler de la crème sur son dos, où d'anciens bleus étaient encore visibles. Après un court instant de silence, Clark dit :

_Trois jours, pour répondre à ta question.

_Trois jours que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil ou trois jours que tu n'as pas passé de nuit complète ?

Une chose était sûre, Bruce Wayne ne perdait jamais le fil d'une conversation.

_Première option. Selon la Forteresse, c'est l'épuisement qui diminue mes pouvoirs.

_Parce que ta régénération se charge de pallier le manque, je suppose.

Clark, après avoir appliqué la crème, entama un léger massage par des mouvements lents et circulaires. Bruce inspira un grand coup en sentant les mains chaudes sur son dos. Le brun reprit :

_Je vois que tu y as réfléchi.

C'était plus l'exposition d'un fait qu'un reproche. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que les mains de Clark massaient les trapèzes de Bruce, tendus au maximum.

_Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma présence ?

Le kryptonien haussa les sourcils, même si le Bat ne le vit pas.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Clark, tu ne dors pas depuis que je suis réveillé, et tu m'évites au maximum. Tu te renfermes quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Le kryptonien eut un petit rire.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je ne suis pas celui qui bougonne seul dans une cave.

Cette fois, Bruce tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

_Non, mais tu es celui qui fuit tout le monde, là. Et ce n'est pas moi dont il est question.

_Tu ne nies pas. J'en prends note.

Il se retourna entièrement vers le brun pour lui faire face.

_Clark.

La légère once d'inquiétude qui paraissait sur son visage le rendait irrésistible. Les yeux clairs de Bruce étaient la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue et si Clark le regardait trop intensément, il était certain de pouvoir se noyer dans son regard. C'était quelque chose qui le déstabilisait. Tout chez le Bat lui faisait cet effet et il ne sut dire pourquoi, en cet instant, il se sentait encore plus perdu. L'espace d'un instant, il en oublia la question principale. Il mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, encore troublé :

_Non, non… ce n'est pas toi…

_Tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

Le journaliste se leva du canapé, se sentant soudainement exposé. Il prit du recul par réflexe, et il savait que le Bat l'analyserait comme un réflexe de défense. Derrière, Krypto se leva automatiquement. Il sut alors qu'il s'était trahi par ses propres émotions. Bruce vit la faille. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si près du but. Il se leva à son tour, se tenant fermement sur sa position. Il fixait son regard clair sur lui. Un regard bien plus qu'inquisiteur.

_Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas parlé, dit le Bat sur un ton menaçant.

Cette fois, Clark se hérissa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le menace.

_Pourquoi ce serait à moi de parler alors que toi, tu préfères ne rien dire ?

Il y eut un long silence. Ça énerva encore plus le kryptonien, qui quitta de nouveau la maison. Il ne pouvait pas gérer le fait d'être dans le même endroit que Bruce. Il claqua la porte arrière et se rendit à la grange, décidé cette fois-ci à regarder à travers son télescope. Il dut se forcer à se calmer quelques minutes, conscient de son débordement émotionnel. Il sentait des picotements sur la peau, des picotements d'énergie se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était la deuxième fois que ça se produisait.

Quand la sensation disparut, il commença à se concentrer pour régler son télescope. Son observation ne dura pas longtemps. Ses muscles se tendirent quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et qu'il entendit les pas de Bruce se diriger vers la grange. Le Bat venait vers lui, d'un pas déterminé et monta les marches jusqu'au journaliste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche que Clark se tourna vers lui. Bruce s'appuya contre une botte de paille et lâcha :

_J'étais à Blüdhaven pour sauver la couverture de Dick. Ça fait peu de semaines qu'il y est mais l'organisation qu'il avait infiltrée avait des soupçons sur lui. Il m'a demandé mon aide. C'était un mal pour un bien. Capturer le Batman, ça fait toujours bonne impression. Je me suis échappé quand j'étais sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus porter de soupçons sur lui.

_Dick n'a rien ?demanda Clark, inquiet.

_Quand je l'ai quitté, il allait bien.

Clark hocha la tête. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour le premier apprenti de Bruce, avec qui il avait forgé de profonds liens. Il soupira de lassitude quand il sentit que c'était à son tour de devoir livrer des informations. Bruce savait bien s'y prendre avec lui, visiblement. Il se sentait obligé de le faire, désormais.

_J'étais inquiet pour toi, et énervé que tu ne me dises rien. Enervé que tu viennes me solliciter sans rien me dire. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu l'avais fait pour n'avoir à te justifier qu'auprès d'une personne, et non pas auprès de toute la Ligue. Ce qui, à la réflexion, est probablement le cas.

Le journaliste guettait une réaction de la part de son collègue. Resté de marbre, il se heurta seulement à l'habituel Batman impassible. Ça n'apaisa pas sa colère, ça ne fit que l'attiser. Le moment où il finirait par sortir de ses gonds, Bruce serait le premier au courant. Il était toujours émotionnellement à cran et ne risquait pas de se calmer de sitôt. Pas quand son unique envie était de briser ce masque d'impassibilité qui servait de visage au Bat.

_Il y a autre chose, affirma Bruce sur son ton ferme habituel.

_Rien qui ne te regarde, répliqua Clark sur le même ton. On devrait rentrer.

* * *

Bruce fut tiré de son sommeil par un bourdonnement désagréable et insistant. Encore l'esprit légèrement embué par le sommeil, il jeta un œil à son téléphone et ne vit aucun appel. Ça devait être l'un des téléphones de Clark, qu'il gardait dans son tiroir. Il se leva de mauvaise humeur, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le kryptonien entreposait ses affaires, très mal cachées. Mais aucun des téléphones ne semblait activé et le vibreur s'entendait toujours.

Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva la source du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. En poussant la porte, il trouva l'origine du bourdonnement, résonnant sur le bois de la commode, affichant le nom de « Loïs Lane ». Bruce grogna et coupa l'appel, quand il se demanda pourquoi Clark ne répondait pas. Puis il leva les yeux sur le lit.

Le kryptonien était plus couvert cette fois-ci. Allongé sur le ventre, un bras passé sous l'oreiller, il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer les volets de sa chambre. La lumière du soleil s'étalait sur une partie de son visage. Il devait réellement manquer de sommeil pour ne pas avoir entendu son téléphone sonner, ni Bruce arriver. Il vit alors la masse blanche couchée à côté de lui, les oreilles dressées dans sa direction. Krypto, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait même pas bougé d'un iota, mais son regard ne trompait pas.

Le milliardaire décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait pris conscience ces derniers jours et encore plus la veille que Clark avait besoin de repos. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être autant sous tension ces derniers temps et il devait se forcer à le reconnaître, ça l'inquiétait. Et Clark ne s'ouvrait pas sur ce qui l'affectait autant.

Mais à force d'y réfléchir, Bruce était remonté à la cause jusqu'aux évènements avec Doomsday. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que ce qu'avait vécu le kryptonien pouvait être choquant, mais il y avait eu autre chose. Cette conversation avec Niles Caulder. Quelques minutes à lui parler en privé avait réussi à inquiéter le kryptonien. Et visiblement, c'était aussi sur le long terme.

Il fouilla les placards de la cuisine pour trouver les poêles et se lança à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner simple : œufs brouillés, bacon et toasts. Du classique, qu'il devrait être capable de faire. Pensif, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se décider fermement à enquêter sur cette conversation. Si elle était liée à l'état de santé de Clark et à ses pouvoirs, les données avaient dues être conservées dans la Tour de Garde. Il fallait qu'il sache à quoi il devait s'attendre. Dans un tel état psychologique, Superman pouvait devenir difficile à gérer sur le terrain.

Diana. Il devait aussi parler avec elle et glaner des informations. Cette conversation entre Clark et elle était liée à la situation, c'était certain. Bruce savait qu'en plus, les deux super-héros étaient souvent intervenus ensemble dernièrement. S'il y avait eu des éléments qui n'allaient pas sur le terrain, l'amazone l'aurait sûrement remarqué.

Bruce sortit de ses pensées quand les œufs dans sa poêle se mirent à brûler. Accrochant dans le fond, il peinait à se débrouiller pour récupérer les œufs, qui se fonçaient de plus en plus, dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Ça le fit tousser alors qu'il jurait intérieurement. Premier essai pour un petit déjeuner : raté. Mais il lui restait des œufs. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée et entreprit de recommencer le petit déjeuner. Il était persuadé qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand de nouveau, les œufs accrochèrent à la poêle.

_Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais ça.

La voix amusée de Clark résonnait très près de lui. Il contrôla une réaction de surprise quand le kryptonien lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et dirigea ses gestes d'une main experte. Il sentait la présence de Clark dans son dos, il était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un transgressait autant sa sphère privée. Son espace personnel.

_Tu n'as pas mis assez de matière grasse, c'est pour ça que les œufs accrochent autant.

Bruce pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix. Mais il fut incapable de répondre, ni de réagir. Clark lui lâcha le poignet et se dégagea, et il crut pouvoir respirer à nouveau, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il guetta les bruits alentours, essayant d'identifier ce que le journaliste faisait, déterminé à ne plus se faire avoir par son approche silencieuse. Il l'entendit nourrir les chiens et sortir en supervitesse de la maison, provoquant un léger courant d'air derrière lui.

Il sentit ses épaules se relâcher alors qu'il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de Clark sur son poignet. Les sensations bizarres qu'il ressentait en sa présence revenaient à la charge. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que la relation entre eux ne se passait pas comme avant. Il en avait conscience, et savait que l'autre aussi.

Clark repassa la porte et Bruce n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner qu'il venait vers lui. Juste au moment où il servait le petit déjeuner. Clark prépara le café et s'assit à table, caressant son chien Shelby. Le milliardaire déposa les assiettes et les couverts et Clark se leva pour leur servir le café. Ils s'installèrent et le kryptonien attaqua ses œufs.

_Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Bruce Wayne cuisine, il faut que j'en profite !dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Clark semblait détendu. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de la discussion de la veille et ne semblait pas de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil avait réussi à l'apaiser.

_Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi, dit Bruce.

Le journaliste eut un sourire pincé en mâchant sa première bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

_Je crois aussi.

Bruce resta impassible et attaqua à son tour son assiette. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du carton brûlé en bouche. C'était juste infâme. Il regarda son assiette avec dépit, alors qu'en face Clark faisait un effort pour manger son assiette.

_C'est immangeable. Je ne me vexerai pas si tu ne finis pas.

Son vis à vis but une gorgée de café pour s'aider à avaler.

_Cuisiné par toi, je le mangerai jusqu'au bout, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Et il reprit une bouchée, alors qu'en face, Bruce sentit ses joues se colorer. Il essaya de changer de sujet pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

_Loïs a appelé pendant que tu dormais.

Clark se dépêcha de finir son assiette.

_Beaucoup ?

_J'ai peut-être cru voir une dizaine d'appels manqués. Je ne suis pas sûr.

_Autant d'appels ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?dit Clark en se levant.

Il utilisa la supervitesse pour monter et redescendre, téléphone en main. Il le consultait alors que Bruce lui répondit, guettant les expressions sur le visage du brun. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement en colère ou vexé.

_Tu dormais, et tu en avais besoin. (Il fit une courte pause, regardant le loup blanc couché plus loin dans le salon) Et puis il y avait Krypto.

Clark sourit alors qu'il consultait toujours son téléphone.

_Krypto est très protecteur.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et but d'une traite son café.

_Je ne serais pas très présent aujourd'hui. Je vais d'abord passer chez les voisins voir avec eux pour les renforcements de toiture et j'irais ensuite à Métropolis. Tu devras déjeuner seul.

Sur ses derniers mots, Clark parut songeur l'espace d'un instant.

_Je croyais que tu étais en congé ?dit alors Bruce.

Superman hocha la tête.

_Oui, mais on enquête sur une autre piste officieusement. Et puis, Loïs ne connait pas le sens du mot « congés ».

Il débarrassa ses affaires et commença à faire rapidement la vaisselle, alors que Bruce tentait de donner le reste de son petit-déjeuner à Shelby.

_Ni le sens du mot « non » d'ailleurs… ajouta Clark d'une voix pensive.

_Elle est tenace. Elle insiste toujours pour m'interviewer.

Clark sourit et monta à l'étage quand il eut terminé de faire la vaisselle. Bruce ouvrit la porte pour laisser les chiens sortir et les accompagna pour lui aussi prendre l'air.

Le vent soufflait plus fort que la veille déjà, mais pas encore au point d'être inquiétant ou désagréable. Bruce s'étira en grimaçant, soulevant son t-shirt pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Il était encore bien amoché et si les traces visibles commençaient à s'estomper, les lésions internes mettaient plus de temps à guérir.

Il se laissa déambuler dans la ferme, passant devant les bêtes dont Clark s'était déjà occupé et alla jusqu'à s'accouder à une clôture en bois. Il regarda les brins de blé se coucher et se dresser au doux rythme du vent, l'hélice de la girouette tourner au loin, et le calme des champs de Smallville.

Il se fit la remarque que Clark avait vraiment eu de la chance, de s'être crashé dans les environs. S'il était tombé en pleins milieu d'une grosse ville, comme New York ou en plein milieu de l'océan, sa vie aurait été tout autre. Il n'aurait peut-être même jamais vu le jour et serait mort à bord de son vaisseau. Comme quoi, tout ne pouvait tenir qu'à de petites choses. Il resta un moment à fixer le paysage, pensif, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu advenir du monde si telle ou telle chose s'était passée. Quel impact cela aurait pu avoir sur le monde, ce qu'il serait devenu ou ce que le monde aurait fait de lui. Peut-être qu'il serait devenu une arme de guerre. Peut-être un cobaye toute sa vie. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il aurait mis l'humanité à genoux. Les Kent avaient été de bons parents. Bruce était certain que le mérite leur allait de beaucoup pour avoir créé Superman.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Clark vint s'accouder à son tour à la barrière, regardant dans la même direction que lui.

_Je vais y aller. Si besoin n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu auras le pick-up à disposition.

Bruce hocha la tête et se tourna vers Clark. Encore les cheveux humides, il avait remis ses lunettes et portait une chemise gris clair à grands carreaux, mais qu'il avait cette fois-ci boutonnée sans laisser paraître son t -shirt en dessous.

_Ton style vestimentaire ne te met vraiment pas en valeur.

_J'en prends note.

Clark lui tendit les clés du pick-up et disparut dans un courant d'air.


	8. Central City

Et voilà le chapitre 8, où on peut dire que ces Messieurs franchissent le pas !  
J'espère donc ne pas faire aller les choses trop rapidement pour la suite et que ça continuera de vous plaire !

Dans cette fic, je ferais des allusions à d'autres ships que je fais, qui ne passeront pas inaperçus ;)

Pour répondre aux reviews postées cette semaine :

 **Azra** , contente que ça te plaise ! L'histoire et les éléments se basent de beaucoup sur les comics (et très peu voire pas trop des films) notamment sur les événements qui ont eu lieu pendant la période de Renaissance (pour ceux qui connaissent les Superman "L'homme de demain" ou le cycle de Savage) mais sur d'autres versions de comics de la JL ou autre. Pour ce qui est de la Batfamily, il y aura d'autres passages mais je préfère prévenir, il n'y aura **pas** de **Damian** dedans, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas du tout ce Robin. (Peut-être que je finirais par être fan du duo Jon-Dami, mais ce n'est pas le cas actuellement). Je te laisserai donc découvrir la suite ;)

 **AyakaTsukimo** , tu as mis le doigt en effet sur quelque chose avec Cadmus, je te laisserai découvrir ça au fil des chapitres ! Mais il se pourrait que ton flair ne te trompe pas ! Toutefois, les événements qui arriveront entre temps (soit une bonne dizaine de chapitres d'ici là - sorry) feront que les choses et les relations seront très différentes de la Young Justice. D'ailleurs, la composition de l'équipe sera différente, les différentes équipes des Titans/Teen Titans ont tellement changé de versions !

Enfin, j'espère toutefois que la suite plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Central City**

Clark entra à peine dans leur snack habituel que Loïs s'excita en lui faisant de grands signes. Comme s'il avait pu ne pas la voir. Déjà blasé, il s'installa sur la banquette en face d'elle : il n'avait pas retiré une manche de sa veste qu'il avait déjà le droit à des remarques.

_Tu es en retard ! Tu abuses !

_Bonjour à toi aussi Loïs, je vais mieux, merci de demander, lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

_Tu es tout le temps en retard de toute façon.

_Désolé, j'ai dû faire quelques trucs avant.

Comme par exemple éviter un gros accident de voiture, intervenir sur une tentative de suicide et rapporter des plats à emporter asiatiques pour Bruce, car il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier ne mange que des pâtes. Il avait donc fait l'aller-retour rapidement et déposé les courses sur la table.

_Bon, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Vu qu'on a rien trouvé sur les vidéos de Cadmus, j'ai voulu creuser plus loin sur le bâtiment. Et devine quoi ? (Elle sortit une carte qu'elle plaça entre eux) Ici, c'est une zone de chargement annexe à Cadmus. Et elle n'est pas couverte par leur réseau de caméra, c'est un circuit indépendant. Plutôt louche non ? Comme on ne peut pas les avoir celles-là, j'ai usé de mes talents pour visionner des bandes de vidéo-surveillance de la rue qui y conduit.

Elle marqua une pause et fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un calepin ainsi qu'une grosse enveloppe. Elle y sortit plusieurs clichés de camions qu'il reconnut comme des captures d'écran horodatées. Elle afficha un sourire de victoire alors que Clark faisait le lien avec les registres de transports de Cadmus. Il avait une assez bonne mémoire et se souvenait que ça ne coïncidait pas.

_La piste reprend Clark ! On a là des transports non référés. C'est illégal !

Clark attrapa l'un des clichés qu'il regarda attentivement.

_Oui, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils transportent.

_C'est ce que j'aimerai aussi savoir.

Il y eut un long silence où Clark analysait plusieurs photos. Entre temps, ils commandèrent leur déjeuner. Clark attaqua ses frites dès qu'elles arrivèrent, les yeux toujours orientés sur les photos.

_Ce doit être des chargements différents. Regarde, ce ne sont pas les mêmes immatriculations ici et là.

Loïs plissa des yeux pour voir les numéros et finit par sortir de son sac une loupe de poche en soupirant. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, même si Clark savait que ça la démangeait.

_Ce véhicule est immatriculé Gotham, mais l'autre… je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

_Chicago.

Clark se redressa et décala les photos. Ils mangèrent tout en théorisant sur les marchandises que pouvaient transporter les camions. De longues théories.

_Dans tous les cas, il faut voir d'où vient ce camion dans Gotham. J'ai peut-être des connaissances qui peuvent m'aider. Je t'emprunte cette photo, je vais en faire des copies.

_D'accord. Je vais continuer de creuser de mon côté. On se tient au courant ! Et cette fois, décroche quand je t'appelle !

Il soupira en levant les yeux.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au Daily Planet et ils se quittèrent devant. Clark se rendit à pieds jusqu'à son appartement et s'occupa de faire les affiches. Quitte à passer la journée dehors, autant en profiter pour faire un maximum de choses. Les copies en main, il sortit de chez lui et disparut au coin d'une ruelle, s'envolant dans les airs.

Il redescendit loin de la ville, là où il était sûr que son atterrissage soit le moins remarqué. Puis il se rendit en supervitesse au vieux port de Gotham, où il était certain de retrouver les SDF qui l'avaient aidé. Bob n'était pas parmi eux, mais il reconnut d'autres visages, à qui il distribua les photos. Il leur indiqua qu'il reviendrait souvent les voir au cas où ils auraient une information. Tous acceptèrent de l'aider car ils lui étaient reconnaissants pour son geste de générosité envers eux. Pour Clark, il avait plutôt l'impression de leur demander un autre service. Sa distribution faite, il retourna à Smallville.

* * *

_Tu peux me donner d'autres clous ?

Clark releva légèrement la tête pour observer du coin de l'œil le Bat se tendre vers un seau suspendu à la gouttière et lui donner une poignée de clous. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et continua de fixer les renforcements. Les coups de marteaux reprirent et de nouveau, l'homme d'acier calqua son rythme à celui de Bruce pour paraître plus naturel.

Quand il était rentré de Gotham, Clark avait proposé à Bruce de s'occuper de la ferme de son voisin, qui était parti pour la journée à Métropolis. Clark avait prévu de plus ou moins terminer les renforcements de la maison aujourd'hui. La tempête allait arriver d'ici deux jours et déjà, le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Dans le silence le plus complet, les hommes renforçaient le toit, ne s'adressant la parole que pour leur activité. Clark se demandait si la conversation de la veille avec Bruce y était pour quelque chose, ou si c'était le silence habituel du Bat mais qu'il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui réagissait de cette façon, parce qu'il s'était décidé à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Ce qu'il avait commencé à faire en pénétrant dans la sphère privée de Bruce. En se tenant très près de lui.

Il avait su qu'il avait réussi son coup quand il avait entendu le cœur de Bruce s'affoler à sa proximité et sa respiration changer. Heureusement qu'il avait des sens développés, parce qu'en apparence, Bruce savait bien cacher son jeu. Indescriptible jusqu'au bout. Mais Clark s'était pris dans son propre jeu : l'avoir si près de lui, ne sentir que son odeur, son cou à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. A cause de ça, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette zone du cou qui avait été à sa portée depuis qu'il était rentré.

Il releva la tête quand un coup de marteau de Bruce se fit plus fort. L'homme était trempé de sueur et sa respiration était anormale. Ses côtes devaient encore lui faire mal et l'effort devait le fatiguer. Clark savait que Bruce serait trop fier pour le dire. Alors il posa son marteau et sauta du toit alors que Bruce continuait son activité comme s'il n'y avait rien.

_J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Un café, ça te va ?

Le Bat hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le kryptonien fila vers la ferme des Kent.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gros thermos et une bouteille d'eau, juste à temps pour voir Bruce faire démonstration de son agilité pour descendre du toit, avec beaucoup plus de grâce que lui. Il lui tendit d'abord l'eau et leur servit deux tasses. Clark alla s'asseoir sur un banc le long du mur de la maison et Bruce vint le rejoindre, récupérant sa tasse au passage. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, leurs regards pensifs fixés sur l'horizon. Jusqu'à ce que le journaliste ne se décide à briser le silence, rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Tu as des nouvelles de Tim ?

_Il critique toujours cette idée de travail en équipe.

_Il ne s'entend pas avec les autres ?

Bruce hocha la tête et bu un peu de café. Le vent désordonnait un peu ses cheveux et même s'ils étaient à couvert, il soufflait assez fort.

_Il dit qu'ils sont immatures.

Clark perçut la nuance d'amusement dans l'intonation de sa voix. Il sourit en retour.

_Ils ont 17 ans. Et puis, nous aussi, nous avons mis un certain temps à nous accorder.

Beaucoup de temps, c'était sûr. La confiance ne s'était installée qu'après un long moment. Le journaliste s'étira sur le banc, fermant les yeux en basculant sa tête en arrière.

Il resta moins de deux minutes dans cette position. Son communicateur connecté au réseau de la ligue se mit à bipper : un appel au renfort à Central City, lancé par Flash. Les deux hommes se regardèrent :

_N'ose même pas me laisser là.

_Tu ne sais pas être raisonnable. Tu es fatigué.

_Je me suis battu bien plus blessé que ça.

Le regard déterminé de Bruce et son ton tranchant résignèrent Clark. En supervitesse, il récupéra toutes leurs affaires et fonça vers la ferme des Kent, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec un blouson épais.

_Enfile ça. Tu supporteras mieux le vol.

Bruce s'exécuta en restant impassible. Dès qu'il fut prêt, Clark l'attrapa par les poignets et ils se dirigèrent vers Métropolis, au point de téléportation.

Bruce ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer une fois à Gotham. Il avait voulu que Clark aille rejoindre Barry sur place, mais Clark était déterminé à le suivre à la trace. C'était un point non discutable.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Firestorm devant Star Labs, où déjà Black Canary, Flash et le couple Hawkman-Hawkgirl se battaient contre des ennemis bien connus. Superman n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître Black Adam, Despero, Circé, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Grodd et Crotale. Il vit par la suite arriver Mr Freeze et Major Force.

Clark activa la communication, au moment même où il entendit Firestorm :

_ « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il faisait directement feu sur Poison Ivy qui entravait Hawkman.

Superman fonça sur Black Adam alors que derrière lui, Batman faisait feu sur Cheetah et Crotale à bord du batwing. S'élançant dans un combat dans les airs, Superman utilisait sa thermovision quand il entendit le bruit singulier d'un tunnel BOUM et qu'il en surgit Wonder Woman et Cyborg. Le combat devenait égal en nombre.

_ « _Ilsessaientdevoleruncaissondematurationaccéléréeetungénérateurauplutonium_ »

Flash était en train de se battre contre Grodd et parlait trop vite. Superman n'avait pas de mal pour le comprendre, mais il savait que les autres, oui.

_ « Traduction ? »demanda Black Canary alors qu'elle se battait au corps à corps avec Killer Frost.

_ « J'ai besoin d'aide contre Despero ! »cria Shiera.

Wonder Woman vint aider Hawkgirl, mais elles se retrouvaient quand même en difficulté.

_ « Il ne faut pas qu'ils partent avec le matériel, y'a du plutonium !»

Superman se prit un coup alors qu'il répondait et il se sentit plus faible à cause de la magie de Black Adam. Il savait très bien qu'il était vulnérable contre la magie. Ça lui avait fait la même chose lorsqu'il avait dû se battre contre Shazam. Mais la situation vira très vite de bord et les ennemis changèrent.

Le combat était hors du commun. Wonder Woman et Superman s'occupèrent ensemble de Despero, alors que Cyborg et Hawkman s'occupaient de Black Adam. Ce qui laissait les autres justiciers se charger de Major Force, Grodd, Poison Ivy, Crotale, Circé, Mr Freeze et Killer Frost, dont Flash, Firestorm, Black Canary, Hawkgirl et Batman devaient s'occuper. S'ils étaient tous plus ou moins capables de les maitriser, le problème ne fut pas réglé si facilement. L'organisation de l'ennemi et le grand nombre de la mêlée compliquait grandement la tâche. Si eux avaient pour habitude de s'organiser, leurs ennemis en face aussi. Ça compliqua de beaucoup la tournure du combat, surtout quand les ennemis changeaient de rôle.

Alors que Superman allait attaquer Despero, il fut victime d'une attaque psychique de Grodd si violente qu'elle le fit hurler de douleur et chuter au sol, pour se faire directement attaquer par Major Force. D'un autre côté, Circé attaqua Wonder Woman avec rage, et l'ennemi dont elle était censée s'occuper, Black Adam, fonça sur Hawkgirl.

Tous changèrent d'opposant en une seconde, rendant le combat encore plus éprouvant pour les justiciers. Batman, à bord du Batwing, faisait feu sur Grodd pour le déconcentrer et orientait en même temps ses tirs vers Mr Freeze, qui étaient en train de lancer des tirs gelés sur Firestorm avec Killer Frost. Poison Ivy et Black Canary s'étaient isolées pour se battre.

Ils étaient nombreux et c'était le désordre total. Superman n'avait pas le temps d'évaluer la situation. Major Force était un ennemi de taille et ne lui laissait pas de répit. Alors qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement des tirs d'énergie et qu'ils s'élançaient dans un combat rapproché, Superman pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Despero se battre contre Hawkman et Cyborg. Et ils étaient en grande difficulté. Hawkgirl luttait seule contre Black Adam et semblait lui tenir assez tête. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fonce vers le Batwing.

Pendant ce temps, Flash avait mis hors-jeu Crotale sans problème et alla aider Firestorm. Superman prit le risque de se mettre en retrait pour voir le Batwing essayer d'éviter un éclair de Black Adam mais fut néanmoins touché. Mais Batman avait visiblement anticipé le coup et s'approcha du sol pour sortir du véhicule.

Superman décida à son tour de changer d'ennemi. Il fonça sur Despero et l'attaqua avec sa thermovision, visant son troisième œil. Derrière lui, il entendit Cyborg le couvrir probablement de Major Force. Voyant une nouvelle ouverture, Hawkman lui asséna un violent coup de masse. Superman retourna vers Major Force, déterminé à se débarrasser de lui. Il s'envola vers lui et ils se battirent de nouveau au corps à corps, Superman essayant de mesurer soigneusement ses coups pour éviter de créer une explosion nucléaire. Alors que son adversaire lui envoyait une puissante attaque, Superman l'attrapa par le poignet et le propulsa au sol, visant Circé dans un même temps.

Atterrissant au sol aux côtés de Wonder Woman, ils se lancèrent dans un double combat, comme ils l'avaient souvent fait auparavant. Leurs coups se complétèrent et ils avaient là un avantage sur leurs deux ennemis : ils étaient coordonnés et non les deux autres dans leurs techniques de combat. Circé ne maitrisait pas assez sa rage envers Wonder Woman et Major Force avait pour défaut son orgueil.

Mêlant leurs différentes aptitudes, le kryptonien utilisait ses techniques de combat qui lui étaient propres, tout comme l'amazone le faisait avec les siennes. Leurs pouvoirs combinés, ils arrivèrent à un résultat. Superman utilisait le lasso de vérité de Wonder Woman tandis que cette dernière immobilisait Major Force, dans l'attente d'une solution. Solution du nom de Batman.

Les gadgets du Bat eurent raison des deux ennemis. La trinité d'or de la Ligue s'élança vers Black Adam. Batman trouva un moyen radical pour le ramener au sol : utilisant son lance-câbles, il visa ses jambes et Superman l'aida à le tirer au sol. Mais se retrouver immobilisé de cette façon ne plut pas à leur adversaire. Envoyant une myriade d'éclairs sur le duo, Superman et Batman furent immanquablement touchés. Mais pas Wonder Woman, qui intervint contre lui avec l'aide de Flash.

De nouveau, Superman changea d'adversaire quand il vit Despero lancer Hawkman vers eux. Batman se releva et évita de justesse de se prendre son coéquipier et alla aider Cyborg, se trouvant en très mauvaise posture : écrasé au sol, l'homme était piégé et allait se prendre une attaque énergétique. Si les Batarangs électrifiés de Batman firent diversion quelques secondes, Despero fut fou de rage et libéra son énergie.

Superman se prit l'attaque d'emblée pour protéger Cyborg. Firestorm intervint en lançant ses flammes sur lui, combinant son attaque avec Hawkman et Hawkgirl qui assénèrent leurs masses sur lui. Batman enchaîna en l'aveuglant avec des fumigènes et si ses attaques au corps à corps n'avaient pas grand effet sur lui, il se permit de placer des charges explosives sur lui.

Despero hurla de rage, mais Black Canary intervint en hurlant sur lui. Ça eut plus d'effet qu'escompté. L'ennemi rose s'élança sur les deux humains avec une vitesse qui les surprirent tous les deux. Batman et elle furent projetés sur une bonne dizaine de mètres et allèrent se faire charger quand Cyborg tira sur lui ainsi que Firestorm. Et Superman le chargea. Le clouant au sol, il le frappa, prêt à utiliser sa thermovision s'il tentait de se dégager. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais il fut interrompu par une attaque glacée suivit d'une attaque psychique.

Et il sut que cette dernière attaque était commune à tous. Superman eut le temps de voir leurs ennemis s'enfuir de la zone, laissant l'équipement de Star Labs sur place. Après s'être remis de l'attaque, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de l'équipement en question. Superman avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut tellement le fouillis dans sa tête, dans ce combat qui n'avait pas eu de sens et qui était plus qu'inhabituel. Il y avait autre chose. Ce donner tout ce mal pour un vol, ça cachait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

_Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Black Canary. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Visiblement, elle disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce vol, ce groupe.

_C'était une diversion, j'en suis convaincu, dit Superman.

Il se tourna instinctivement vers Batman, qui pianotait déjà sur son écran au poignet et faisait des recherches.

_Des entrepôts de Central City ont été cambriolés… des laboratoires de sous traitement de Palmer Industries aussi… ainsi qu'une filiale de Queen Industries et de Kord Industries et d'autres entrepôts à Ivy Town et National City. Nous nous sommes faits dupés.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fait chier !pesta rageusement Hawkman. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Ray.

_Ainsi qu'Ollie. Il est en Autriche pendant encore quelques jours, annonça Black Canary.

_Nous devons établir ce qu'ils ont volé, dit d'un ton froid le Bat.

_C'était prévu, merci !répondit Flash sur un ton agressif qui ne lui allait pas.

_On se calme. Ce soir, nous avons clairement eu la preuve que nos ennemis s'étaient rassemblés pour se liguer contre nous. Il faut se tenir sur nos gardes et alerter les autres. Quoiqu'ils préparent, il faut les arrêter. En attendant, ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre sang froid.

Wonder Woman défia tout le monde du regard de la contredire à l'instant. Personne ne le fit. Cette femme autoritaire n'était pas connue pour sa diplomatie.

_Rentrons. Nous discuterons des évènements plus tard avec les autres membres de la Ligue, conclut Cyborg.

Ce dernier ouvrit un tunnel Boum vers la Tour de Garde. Alors que tous y entrèrent au fur et à mesure sauf Firestorm et Flash, qui repartirent de leur côté, Superman fut retenu par l'amazone. Batman passa le tunnel et Cyborg sembla les attendre.

_Nous rentrerons en volant, Victor. Je dois parler à Kal.

_Comme vous voudrez.

L'homme passa dans son tunnel et les deux surhommes restèrent seuls. Diana et Clark s'envolèrent d'un commun accord.

_Que voulais-tu me dire ?demanda l'homme d'acier alors qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude.

_J'ai utilisé mon lasso sur Black Adam, tout à l'heure. Il a dit quelque chose… je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

_Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Il a dit qu'il était temps de laisser la place. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais avec toute cette organisation qu'ils viennent de montrer, je suis inquiète.

Clark comprenait son inquiétude.

_Il faut qu'on se montre tous prudents. En particulier toi, Diana. Tu t'es récemment fait souvent attaquer.

_Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me testaient. Mais je crois que je n'étais pas la seule. Il faut que tu sois prudent aussi. Ce soir, on a eu beaucoup de mal à lutter contre eux.

Et il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Ils n'étaient pas les plus performants contre cette équipe. Si certains étaient du menu fretin pour eux, ils avaient su assez les désavantager pour faire dangereusement pencher la balance en leur défaveur.

Ils arrivèrent par le hangar et allèrent directement à l'infirmerie de la Tour de Garde. Hawkman était en train de se faire soigner une brûlure dans le dos, Batman et Black Canary se faisaient examiner par l'ordinateur. Le regard noir qu'il lança au Bat en voyant les résultats fut remarqué par les deux femmes présentes. Mais Superman ne dit rien.

Il récupéra des bandes régénératrices spéciales et pansa les bras de Diana, qui avaient pris des coups de lance. Lui, s'il avait aussi été touché, avait eu la chance de commencer à se régénérer. La pièce était silencieuse et Clark se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas exprimer sa colère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait assez attention au Bat pour lui éviter d'autres blessures. De ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait rien de grave, mais il s'était pris un coup qui semblait avoir fragilisé sa guérison. Il utilisa sa supervision pour confirmer la première information. Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir son costume pour le protéger. A côté de lui, Black Canary avait eu moins de chance et s'était pris les coups sans protection.

Quand il eut terminé, il rangea le matériel et quitta la pièce avec Diana. Ils passèrent par la salle de contrôle pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Hawkgirl s'y trouvait déjà et était en communication avec Firestorm. C'était eux deux visiblement qui étaient de garde ce soir-là. Firestorm avait entamé sa ronde quand Flash les avait contactés.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall commun pour aller vers les téléporteurs. Diana avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres malgré la situation.

_Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas maintenant ?

_Je vais attendre Bruce.

L'amazone ne perdit pas son sourire, mais vit à l'humeur de son coéquipier qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle le salua avant de passer le téléporteur, laissant seul le kryptonien.

* * *

Clark n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur. Réellement pas. C'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il faisait revenir des poivrons, dans une cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne, dans une demeure immense, seul. Il comprenait désormais le désespoir d'Alfred et pourquoi avoir des personnes au Manoir ne le gênait pas. Ça faisait de l'animation, dans ce Manoir qui paraissait lugubre quand il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Dick, Jason et Tim avaient dû apporter une certaine étincelle de vie à la bâtisse, quand Bruce passait sa nuit dans la Cave. Comme c'était le cas actuellement. Dans le hall de la Tour, quand Bruce était sorti de l'infirmerie et sûrement après son passage à la salle de contrôle, ils avaient tous les deux eut une discussion houleuse. Bruce voulait retourner à la Cave pour enquêter alors que Clark voulait qu'il se repose. Face à ce genre de discussion, le kryptonien avait perdu. Le passage à la Cave n'était pas négociable. Alors il avait réussi à obtenir de Bruce qu'il l'accompagne, le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire et ils retourneraient à Smallville.

C'était il y avait quatre heures de cela, et si Clark avait eu l'espoir de diner à la ferme, il avait vite déchanté. Il était retourné à Smallville s'occuper de ce qu'ils avaient laissé en plan et des chiens et avait fait des courses pour le diner qu'il préparait tardivement. Il n'était même pas sûr que le Bat avait remarqué qu'il était parti et qu'il en avait même profité pour retirer son costume. Il était aussi allé à la Forteresse de Solitude pour faire vérifier l'état de l'artéfact qu'était son costume.

Le minuteur du four sonna et il sortit le plat de poisson du four. Il coupa le feu sous les poivrons et répartit dans deux assiettes les dos de cabillauds et leur sauce au lait de coco, les poivrons et du riz blanc. Il descendit ensuite les deux assiettes sur un plateau à la Cave.

Bruce n'avait même pas retiré son costume. Il s'était contenté d'abaisser sa capuche et consultait encore les écrans en pianotant sur son clavier. Clark se fichait bien de ce qu'il y avait d'affiché à l'écran à l'heure actuelle. Cela pouvait bien attendre. Mais il avait oublié que Bruce avait quitté sa ville trop longtemps, et qu'il devait probablement en profiter pour se mettre à jour.

_Bon appétit.

Clark posa durement l'assiette devant le Bat et se cala contre la console volontairement, l'assiette à la main. Il savait pertinemment qu'il gênait et ne bougea pas. Bruce finit par réagir.

_Je te rejoins en haut.

L'homme d'acier prit une bouchée de poisson et mâcha lentement en fixant cette fois-ci l'écran derrière lui. Après plusieurs secondes, il entama la patience du Bat.

_Clark.

_Oh, je te gêne peut-être ?répondit l'intéressé sur un ton faussement niais.

_Tu peux y aller.

Bruce leva la tête vers Clark. Son expression changea quand il vit celle du kryptonien.

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu peux appeler et congédier à ta guise, Bruce.

_C'est important.

_Ça l'est toujours.

La vie nocturne de Bruce était bien plus importante pour lui que tout le reste. A l'heure actuelle, Clark n'était pas d'humeur à y penser. A se dire que le cas de Bruce était peut-être désespéré. Il n'aimait pas penser ça. C'était comme perdre foi en lui.

Clark piqua dans un peu de tout dans son assiette et pointa sa fourchette vers Bruce. Son air devait être assez sévère car après de longues secondes d'insistance, Bruce accepta la bouchée. Ce fut suffisant pour l'homme d'acier, qui accepta de se décaler de la console mais resta à côté et continua son petit manège.

Le Bat acceptait les bouchées que lui tendait le kryptonien sans rien dire, continuant son travail. Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de compromis tacite, parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait complètement céder de terrain. Si Clark Kent pouvait en apparence passer pour quelqu'un qui se faisait constamment marcher sur les pieds, ce n'était qu'une façade : il avait lui aussi du répondant, et il en fallait face à Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Après un temps indéterminable après la prise du repas, le kryptonien se décida à faire décrocher Bruce de son écran. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais il savait qu'après avoir terminé de manger, il était allé chercher un sac à la ferme avec quelques affaires à lui, dont des dossiers d'enquête et de quoi s'occuper. Il avait fait un léger détour à Métropolis pour ça. Si pendant un premier temps il avait revu le dossier qu'il était en train de constituer sur Cadmus, il avait passé une autre partie de la soirée à dessiner, d'une simple esquisse au crayon, l'intérieur de la Batcave et le Bat. Bien sûr, il avait prévu de détruire ce dessin après, mais il aimait dessiner, juste pour extérioriser.

Il referma son carnet de dessins et le jeta dans son sac avant de rejoindre Bruce. Il avait passé des heures devant ses écrans sans même bouger. Facile de penser qu'en plus de ses blessures, ses muscles n'allaient pas aimer. C'est donc naturellement et totalement empreint de bonnes attentions qu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un massage.

_Détends-toi… tu as eu une journée éprouvante. Le monde ne t'en voudra pas si tu te relâches.

Clark parlait avec chaleur et douceur. Il savait parfaitement quoi dire face à la détermination et l'orgueil de Bruce. Sous ses mains, il sentait ses muscles tendus et ses sens lui indiquèrent que sa présence y était aussi pour quelque chose : Bruce s'était légèrement redressé, contenait plus sa respiration et son odeur avait légèrement changé. Il le massa dans le plus profond silence de la Cave, alors que le Bat avait cessé de réaliser le moindre geste. Après un certain temps de silence, le Bat finit par parler.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'occuper de moi de cette façon ?

Le kryptonien eut un léger sourire. Alors ils en arrivaient là, à ce genre de conversation. Il était certain que si Bruce s'aventurait sur ce genre de sujet, c'est qu'il avait dû être trop transparent. Clark hésita l'espace d'un instant sur la réponse à donner, s'il devait continuer à jouer sur les non-dits. Bruce était un fervent utilisateur des non-dits. Alors, continuant sur le même terrain, il se décida à se lancer. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire un petit déjeuner ce matin.

Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Clark pouvait facilement imaginer le débat intérieur qui devait avoir lieu dans la tête de Bruce. Il décida de retirer ses mains et de prendre du recul. Pour laisser de l'espace au Bat. Pour s'empêcher de franchir une ligne. Mais il sursauta quand l'autre lui attrapa le bras, n'ayant rien perdu dans sa vivacité. Cette fois, ce fut le kryptonien qui se tendit. Il tourna la tête vers le Bat et croisa son regard bleu clair. Un regard dans lequel il pouvait facilement se noyer.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues secondes, debout sans rien dire, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Bruce n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de Clark. Alors ce dernier se décida à franchir définitivement cette ligne. Il céda à son envie dévorante de percer la sphère personnelle de Bruce, d'oser poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs. S'il cédait totalement à ses envies, il se jetterait probablement sur Bruce. Or, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

La boule au ventre, Clark se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il agissait de cette façon pour laisser l'occasion à Bruce de le repousser à n'importe quel moment. Cette idée lui faisait peur, car il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. A lui de trouver du courage pour briser cette tension entre eux.

Il utilisa ses sens accrus pour être certain de ce qu'il se passait chez le Bat et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Il leva lentement une main vers son visage, guettant la réaction de l'autre. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Alors Clark alla jusqu'au bout des choses.

Il l'embrassa. Avec une extrême lenteur dont il ne se saurait pas cru capable, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Bruce. Leur douceur contrastait avec la peau râpeuse de sa repousse qui excita le kryptonien. Sa main, posée sur sa joue, glissa dans ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser, goutant à sa chair sans vouloir se faire intrusif. Il sentait Bruce passif dans l'échange, mais il tenait toujours Clark, qui finit par se détacher pour les laisser récupérer leur souffle.

Bruce avait les joues légèrement rougies, le souffle court, les lèvres rosies par leur baiser. Il fixa le kryptonien d'un regard intense, finissant par lui lâcher le bras.

_Reste ici cette nuit, dit-il sur un ton ferme.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Clark hocha la tête et récupéra son sac, choisissant de laisser seul le Bat et quitta la Cave pour rejoindre le Manoir. Quand la porte dérobée se referma derrière lui, il s'appuya contre le mur pour se remettre lui-même de ses émotions. L'envie qui l'enflammait se manifestait violemment et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. C'était sûr, il était dingue de Bruce. Ce baiser l'avait mis dans un tel état qu'il sentait littéralement de l'énergie lui picoter les doigts. C'était la troisième fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et de réfréner ses envies. Une douche froide. Là il lui fallait une douche bien froide. Glacée. Peut-être un aller-retour express à la Forteresse. La méditation kryptonienne n'arriverait pas à faire taire l'envie ni à empêcher son membre de durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait à son baiser avec Bruce.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir changé de place quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et que Bruce en sortit habillé d'un t-shirt noir et un pantalon simple. Il passa devant Clark et ce dernier se sentit obligé de le suivre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui indiquer une chambre dans laquelle il pourrait dormir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Bruce.

Clark déglutit. Le silence de Bruce le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, surtout que son acte aurait dû vraiment susciter une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être patient, là, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il s'approcha de Bruce, alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos et retirait son t-shirt. Clark aurait préféré avoir sa vision à rayon X. Il n'aurait pas eu à voir les hématomes importants sur le corps de Bruce. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis les bandes de la Tour ?!

Cette fois, toute envie qui était montée était redescendue. Son inquiétude et son côté protecteur prirent immédiatement le dessus. Dans un courant d'air, il quitta le Manoir Wayne.

Clark revint en tout et pour tout un quart d'heure plus tard. Il trouva Bruce assit sur son lit, toujours torse-nu, feuilletant son carnet de dessins. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et ne releva pas la tête vers lui, alors que le kryptonien savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait entendu. A l'heure actuelle, il savait ses dessins exposés, mais maintenant qu'il avait embrassé Bruce, il s'en fichait. Et là, il était en colère. Doublement en colère. Parce que le Bat, se fichait de ses blessures, mais aussi parce qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Il lança ce qu'il avait ramené sur le lit.

_Tiens. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec tout ça.

Cette fois-ci, Bruce eut une réaction. Il se leva et franchit la distance qui le séparait de Superman et lâcha le carnet de dessin. Tout fut très rapide. L'homme aux cheveux noirs encadra le visage de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec une fougue peu contenue. Clark s'enflamma instantanément. Il posa sa main sur la joue du Bat et l'autre alla se loger dans le creux de ses reins, où il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun bleu. Bruce avait le don de mettre au supplice son contrôle des émotions, pour le peu qu'il existe quand il était avec lui.

Puis ils se séparèrent de nouveau, s'observant quelques secondes avant que Clark ne prenne conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément et il dût détourner la tête tant il se sentait gêné. Bruce Wayne venait de l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir la pointe de ses oreilles s'enflammer tant il devait rougir. Il entendit alors le petit rire de Bruce et tourna la tête vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci de façon encore plus passionnée. La main du Bat s'accrocha à la nuque et aux cheveux de Clark alors que ce dernier ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de pouvoir passer ses mains où il le voulait sans blesser Bruce, qui collait beaucoup trop son corps au sien.

Clark eut un instant où il se perdit dans ses sens. Il recevait trop de signaux à la fois. Il sentait le corps de Bruce chaud contre le sien, sa peau frissonner sous ses mains, il entendait son cœur battre plus fort et surtout, il était envahi par son odeur. C'est ce qui lui faisait peut-être perdre le plus la tête dans tout ce que ses sens lui rapportaient.

Rien que tout ça suffit à l'emmener ailleurs. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Bruce jeta ses lunettes sur le sol et arracha sa chemise pour en défaire plus vite les boutons. Leurs langues se mêlaient déjà, les mains s'attaquaient respectivement aux pantalons de l'autre. Clark crut qu'il vivait un rêve éveillé lorsque Bruce les guida vers le lit. Puis le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait le ramena doucement à la réalité.

_Bruce… on ne peut pas faire ça…

Le Bat grogna mais continua de l'embrasser, se frottant contre Clark. Ce dernier dû se faire violence et lutter pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées alors que les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient plus qu'exquises. Il tourna la tête pour rompre leur contact. Ça ne plut pas du tout à Bruce. !ce dernier fronça les sourcils, le regard et le ton durs :

_Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis longtemps et tu sais que moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais contre.

Le kryptonien ne fit pas attention à sa réaction, il en avait trop l'habitude.

_Rao sait que je rêve de ce moment, mais…

Clark laissa sa phrase en suspens et laissa sa main courir le long des côtes de Bruce. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire pour contrôler sa douleur.

Bruce sut à cet instant qu'il avait donné raison au kryptonien. Alors qu'il était au-dessus de ce dernier, il se dégagea de lui pour le laisser atteindre les pansements tombés au sol. Il se laissa alors soigner, avant de se faufiler sous les draps de son lit, le kryptonien avec lui. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, mais la tension était palpable. Chacun était encore totalement excité par l'autre, mais ils étaient épuisés. D'abord tendus pendant de longues minutes, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, chacun pensant que tout ça ne serait que partie remise.


	9. Coast City

Voilà le chapitre suivant, qui arrive plus tôt parce qu'il est plus court ! Donc le chapitre 10 arrivera probablement dimanche ou lundi.

Ce chapitre apporte d'autres éléments pour faire avancer l'histoire comme pour faire avancer la relation Clark/Bruce. (En vérité, j'avais carrément oublié ce chapitre sur le moment)  
Après lecture de ce chapitre, vous en douterez donc que la relation Clark/Bruce va véritablement faire un grand bond ! Et que les ennuis vont pointer aussi, sinon c'est pas drôle. Enfin bon, je vous laisserai découvrir tout ça !

Je tiens aussi à dire que j'avais vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, juste pour les petites scènes anodines que ça montrait, comment je vois les deux ensemble ou avec d'autres super-héros, même si ce sont des moments très courts ou de simples allusions. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Petit PS pour les **reviews** :  
En effet, j'accroche pas du tout à Damian parce que c'est un petit bonhomme très arrogant et même s'il est très intelligent et un très bon tueur (merci maman), je trouve qu'il ne colle pas du tout au Bat. Et pourtant, même si Bruce ne s'est jamais "accordé" au niveau des caractères avec les autres Robin, je trouve que le duo ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que les autres, ou quand Dick était Batman. Après, c'est tout l'intérêt du personnage, mais j'aime pas. J'ai juste envie de lui coller des baffes. Un jour, peut-être que j'y arriverais X)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Coast City**

Clark se réveilla avec la sensation la plus gênante qui soit : il sortait d'un rêve plus qu'érotique et sentait son érection se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il émergeait. Il avait passé la nuit avec Bruce et dans leur sommeil, les deux hommes avaient bougé malgré eux. Ce n'était pas comme la fois à la Tour de Garde, où chacun était resté de son côté. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais reparlé de cette nuit-là.

Il ne bougea pas, écoutant d'abord la respiration lente et profonde de Bruce. Il devait récupérer et pour cela, il avait encore besoin de sommeil. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dormait sur le dos et avait le visage tourné vers Clark, sa tête posée sur son bras. Il y avait quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage et le kryptonien grava cette image dans sa mémoire, se promettant de la mettre sur papier un jour.

Essayant de faire le plus doucement possible, il récupéra son bras pour ne pas réveiller le Bat et descendit le plus délicatement possible du lit, enfilant son pantalon et cherchant quelques instants sa chemise, avant de se souvenir du sort qu'elle avait eue. Il piocha alors dans son sac un t-shirt et sortit de la chambre, recouvrant au passage le Bat pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

L'heure était peu avancée dans la matinée et il profita d'être seul pour partir pour Smallville. Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude de faire des allers-retours et hésita l'espace d'un instant, face à Shelby, s'il devait l'emmener ou non. Il ne serait pas présent lors de la tornade et il ne pouvait pas laisser son chien seul. La logique voudrait qu'il ramène Shelby à Métropolis en même temps que la fin de ses congés, mais s'il n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir au Manoir… Il allait devoir finir par se fixer.

Il avait profité d'être à la ferme pour s'occuper de tout avant la tempête. Déjà, le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il avait dû renforcer de nouveau par endroits et mettre leur matériel à l'abri. Il avait eu le temps de voir son voisin, qui avait été soulagé du travail que Bruce et lui avaient fait et qui se retrouvait bien dépanné. Il se doucha et s'habilla là-bas, récupérant une paire de lunettes. Il ordonna à Krypto de rentrer à la Forteresse et prenant les affaires dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper de son border collie, il chargea son pick-up et régla les derniers détails pour la maison avant de partir pour Métropolis.

Ça lui prit une bonne partie de la matinée et alors qu'il volait entre Métropolis et Gotham City, il priait pour que Bruce ne prenne pas mal son départ. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps sur des interventions à droite et à gauche entre ses déplacements. Mais il eut sa réponse rapidement en arrivant au Manoir Wayne, quand le silence le plus pesant envahissait le Manoir et qu'il était allé vérifier dans la chambre. Bruce dormait toujours.

Clark redescendit dans la cuisine : cette fois, il se servit de ce qu'il y avait pour préparer le déjeuner. Il se décida à cuisiner du riz sauté aux légumes fait avec les légumes du bord, mais il gardait la façon de faire qu'il avait apprise un jour alors qu'il était en Thaïlande. L'avantage d'avoir beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie, c'était qu'on y découvrait une cuisine assez diversifiée.

L'intérêt de préparer un tel plat, était que si Bruce ne se réveillait pas quand il aurait fini de tout cuire, il pouvait réchauffer le plat sans problème. Alors qu'il s'afférait à faire la cuisine, il s'autorisa à repenser à la veille, à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Bruce. Cette ligne qu'ils avaient tous les deux franchis et cette autre ligne qu'ils avaient failli franchir. Les paroles que Bruce avaient dites avaient sous-entendu qu'il le désirait depuis un moment. Il l'avait remarqué, c'était vrai. Mais il avait douté de la véracité des faits. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu plus assuré, mais ça le stressait tout autant.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce et il se retourna pour faire face au Bat. Du moins, pas vraiment. Leur réaction se passa en même temps :

_Clark ?!

_Tim ?!

L'adolescent en face de lui avait des cernes et était torse nu, les traces de plis de son oreiller encore visibles sur sa joue. Clark ne l'avait même pas entendu dans le Manoir.

_Tu n'es pas censé être à New York ?

_J'viens d'rentrer. J'pensais le Manoir vide… y'avait pas d'bruit.

Il avait dû arriver pendant son absence.

_Pourquoi tu es rentré ?

_J'enfreins pas d'règles, hein. Notre entraînement a été interrompu par Black Canary, du coup j'suis rentré.

Clark hocha la tête. Il pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi. Tim s'avança dans la cuisine et alla jusqu'au plat qu'il préparait, affichant un léger sourire.

_Tu m'en garderas ? Ça sent trop bon.

_Promis. Va te reposer.

Tim lui adressa un signe de la main en baillant et alla quitter la pièce quand il se heurta au Bat, le visage encore ensommeillé. Les deux hommes faisaient décidément la paire, émergeant chacun de leur sommeil, tous les deux torses nus.

_T'as une sale tête, Bruce.

_Toi aussi, dit le Bat sur un ton qui se voulait froid mais qui était pâteux par le sommeil.

Il accompagna sa phrase en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Tim, qui monta dans sa chambre. Il se prépara du café avant de se tourner vers Clark, qui jusque-là ne lui avait rien dit. Il s'était douté que Black Canary avait dû lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de Robin. Elle ne voulait probablement pas risquer la sécurité de leurs apprentis. Il laissa traîner son regard sur le corps de Bruce, d'abord pour une inspection de ses côtes, puis aussi pour profiter de la vue.

_Ces pansements font des miracles, visiblement. Tu devrais les utiliser plus souvent.

Le Bat se contenta de grogner, fixant la cafetière avec impatience. Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il vit le Bat quitter la pièce, l'entendit pester plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin pour revenir et aller vers l'entrée. Il revint avec une pile de courrier dans les mains et chercha dans deux tiroirs différents pour récupérer un couteau et ouvrir les enveloppes. Ça amusa beaucoup le journaliste.

_Tu es conscient que je connais mieux ta cuisine que toi ? Je m'étais demandé comment tu faisais pour gérer ta vie de milliardaire et celle de super-héros, mais ces derniers temps j'ai fini par comprendre !ajouta Clark dans un petit rire.

_J'ai Alfred.

Clark reporta son attention sur son plat pendant quelques minutes. Dans la pièce, on entendit plus que les froissements de papiers et la cuisson des légumes dans la sauteuse.

_Café ?demanda Bruce sans lever les yeux de son courrier.

_Non merci, ça ira. Tu as faim ?

_Je peux attendre. Il faut que je passe quelques coups de fils.

Et sur ses mots, le Bat disparut de la pièce, emportant son courrier et une tasse de café.

Clark fut de nouveau seul dans la cuisine, terminant de préparer son plat. La situation entre eux lui semblait plus que bizarre, il avait l'impression qu'à la fois tout se passait normalement mais aussi que tout était tendu entre eux. Ou peut-être qu'il avait cette dernière impression parce qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Bon sang, ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour savoir ce que Bruce pouvait avoir dans la tête ! Son comportement laissait le kryptonien complètement sans repères et il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna et qu'il vit le nom de sa mère apparaître. Ils parlèrent près d'un quart d'heure ensemble, avant que Clark ne reçoive un appel de Diana sur son téléphone personnel. Il décrocha, sortant de la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait très bien profiter du parc du Manoir et téléphoner.

_Salut Diana, répondit-il en décrochant.

_ _Salut Kal. Je venais aux nouvelles. Du nouveau par rapport à hier ?_

_Rien du tout. Aucune nouvelle de nos attaquants, ni du matériel volé. Quoiqu'ils mijotent, on va devoir se montrer vraiment très prudents.

_ _C'est certain. J'ai vu Steve et apparemment, ils se sont fait voler une cargaison entière de matériel extraterrestre. De l'armement à base de technologie kryptonienne. Un projet confidentiel._

Clark n'aima pas du tout l'information. Il savait que l'ARGUS avait gardé l'épave du vaisseau de Zod, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils réussiraient à créer des armes à partir de ça. Alors qu'il restait silencieux au bout du fil, Diana reprit la parole.

_ _Il faut que tu sois prudent, Kal. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit de l'armement anti-Superman._

_Je sais. Mais je ne me cacherais pas parce qu'il y a un risque.

Il entendit Diana soupirer longuement. Clark savait que la conversation ne se terminerait pas si vite. Il se dirigea dans la roseraie et s'installa au même endroit que la première fois qu'il était venu.

_ _Est-ce que de ton côté ça va mieux ?_

_Diana, ça va aller. Arrête de me materner.

Il eut conscience qu'il avait répondu peut-être trop sèchement. Il était sûr que de cette façon, il n'avait pas convaincu l'amazone.

_ _Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je doute qu'entre les évènements de Doomsday, les problèmes avec tes pouvoirs et Kara, ça aille aussi bien que tu le dis. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais sache que nous sommes là si besoin. Tu ne peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules._

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait lire entre les lignes. Et Diana avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Il se mit à réfléchir, en pensant à la Forteresse de Solitude, et Kandor. Les responsabilités qu'il avait en tant que dernier kryptonien possédant la force du soleil jaune. Si Kara avait toujours ses connaissances, elle ne pourrait pas gérer la Forteresse en cas de problème, ni les êtres vivant à l'intérieur. Il devait désormais prendre des mesures si quelque chose lui arrivait. Si un jour, il n'était plus là. Il prit une grande inspiration, alors que Diana attendait une réaction de sa part.

_Tu as raison. Mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux.

Il y eut un court silence avant que l'amazone ne se satisfasse de la réponse. Elle changea ensuite de sujet.

_ _Hal est revenu. Il voudrait reconstruire Coast City. Il a demandé de l'aide à Guy, John et Kyle, mais ils fatigueront vite. John m'a proposé de venir, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux._

Clark hocha la tête même si Diana ne pouvait pas le voir. Il entendit vaguement un bruit caractéristique derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention et répondit :

_Je viendrais. Peut-être dans l'après-midi. On se rejoint avant ?

_ _Je passe te chercher à Métropolis ou Smallville ?_

_Je te rejoindrais à Métropolis.

_ _Je peux passer à Smallville, ça ne me dérange pas._

_Pas la peine, je n'y suis pas.

_ _Oh. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es à Gotham ?_

Il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette conversation au plus vite avant qu'elle ne devienne gênante.

_Oui. Je t'enverrai un message. Je te laisse, à plus tard.

_ _C'est ça, à plus tard,_ l'entendit-il dire sur un ton mesquin avant de raccrocher.

Il raccrocha et se releva vers le nouvel arrivant, qui avait sa posture habituelle quand il portait son costume, soit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais cette fois, il était en tenue civile et avait une expression surprise sur le visage.

_Salut Clark ! Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas te trouver dans les parages, encore moins dans le jardin.

_Bonjour Barry. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée du Manoir.

_Je devais parler à Bruce d'urgence, d'après son message…

Le blond jeta un œil au kryptonien à côté de lui alors qu'ils passèrent la porte.

_Tu es là… pour la même raison ?demanda Flash avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Clark laissa apparaître un large sourire et rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'ils allaient vers le salon principal.

_Crois-le ou non, je fais seulement la cuisine.

_Chez Bruce Wayne ?!

Quiconque connaissant le milliardaire de près ou de loin aurait été bien plus que surpris. Surtout ceux connaissant le caractère solitaire et renfermé de Bruce et sa mauvaise humeur constante.

_Tu es à la bonne adresse, Barry. Ça m'arrange que tu sois venu si vite.

L'arrivée de Bruce était toujours aussi silencieuse. Sans même le regarder, Clark pouvait deviner que ce dernier venait de sortir d'une douche assez rapide : l'odeur de son gel douche emplissait ses narines. Le Bat salua son collègue et le guida vers l'entrée dérobée de la Cave. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume et le journaliste devina que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à partir du Manoir.

Clark décida de ne pas les suivre, parce qu'il considérait que si Bruce voulait de sa présence, il lui aurait fait comprendre d'une quelconque façon. Alors il mit son temps à contribution. Il laissa un mot dans la cuisine avant de repartir pour Métropolis, sa cape sur le dos.

* * *

Il revint tardivement à l'heure du déjeuner, terminant de boutonner les manches de sa chemise. Son petit tour l'avait guidé d'interventions en interventions, si bien qu'il s'était retrouvé en Amérique du Sud très vite. Et qu'il y avait passé beaucoup de temps. Bruce était remonté et Tim s'était levé depuis. Tous les deux discutaient tranquillement dans le petit salon principal et à les entendre, ils discutaient de gadgets. Clark leva les yeux au ciel en s'insultant mentalement d'avoir cru l'espace d'une seconde que ça pouvait être une situation normale. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

_Clark ! Yes on va pouvoir manger !s'exclama Tim.

Clark se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec une certaine gêne.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_C'est pas grave, on peut bien attendre, c'était ta cuisine ou des pizzas. Jusqu'au retour d'Alfred. Alors, je préfère largement attendre !

Tim passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Clark se tourna alors vers Bruce, qui l'observait avec cette impassibilité dérangeante.

_Alfred revient quand ?

_Dans trois jours.

Clark eut un petit rire en se disant qu'en effet, manger des pizzas trois jours de suite ça pouvait être trop. Même pour Tim. Il fit alors demi-tour pour aller rejoindre l'adolescent. Il entendit le maître de maison le suivre après une courte hésitation, puis ils s'installèrent à table, choisissant de manger dans la cuisine.

_Barry est resté longtemps ?

_Non, je voulais seulement voir avec lui la liste complète de l'équipement de Star Labs et ce qu'ils avaient voulu voler. Il a préféré avoir cette conversation en face à face.

Le kryptonien hocha la tête.

_Vous avez réussi à retrouver leur piste ? Ils ont mis un sacré merdier ! Je suppose que c'est à cause d'eux que Canary nous a renvoyé.

_Comment es-tu au courant ?demanda Bruce.

_Surveille ton langage, enchaîna Clark spontanément.

Tim afficha un large sourire :

_La télé, Bruce. Vous êtes passés sur au moins cinq chaînes d'infos !

Le Bat grogna en réponse et Clark soupira en rehaussant ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas la meilleure image d'eux qu'ils avaient pu donner la veille.

_Nous n'avons rien. Ils ne se sont pas manifestés de nouveau, répondit Bruce.

_Et l'ARGUS n'a pas réussi à suivre leurs traces, d'après Diana.

_L'ARGUS ?

Clark savait qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de son collègue justicier.

_J'ai eu Diana au téléphone. L'ARGUS s'est fait volé de l'armement lourd et top secret.

_Quel genre d'armement ?

_Technologie supérieure, d'origine kryptonienne.

Bruce resta impassible, mais Clark voyait les jointures de Bruce blanchir sur sa fourchette. Il décida de changer de sujet.

_Sinon, elle m'a aussi informé qu'Hal était revenu. Il voudrait reconstruire Coast City. Je pense aller l'aider avec Guy et John. Diana sera là aussi.

_Je pense qu'il y a moyen que Wayne Enterprises s'implante à Coast City.

_Toi et ta manie de tout acheter…commenta Clark.

_L'avantage d'être milliardaire. Ça et les gadgets !glissa Tim avec un large sourire.

_Mais le désavantage, c'est les soirées mondaines. Une perte de temps, ajouta Bruce.

Le journaliste faillit s'étouffer.

_Comme je vais te plaindre, Monsieur le milliardaire !lâcha Clark avec un sourire.

_C'est sûr que comparé à une carrière de journaliste…répondit Bruce d'un ton narquois, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_Navré, les bains au champagne c'est trop peu pour moi.

Bruce élargit son sourire.

_C'est vrai que tu préfères plus les bains de boue, il paraît que c'est bon pour la peau.

_Cuisiner soi-même, il paraît que c'est pas mal aussi.

_Pourquoi perdre mon temps à cuisiner quand quelqu'un le fait pour moi ?

Bruce avait un sourire satisfait alors qu'en face, Clark hésitait sur une réplique à relancer. Jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes entendent le petit rire de Tim et qu'ils se tournèrent vers lui. Ce dernier agita les mains devant lui :

_Oh faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Les deux adultes grognèrent en même temps, sous le rire de l'adolescent. Voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas relancer leur petite joute verbale, l'adolescent se permit un commentaire alors qu'il se levait de table.

_N'empêche que Dick aurait payé cher pour voir ça !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éclipsa de la pièce sur un rire encore plus fort, que Clark entendit encore longtemps. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence, avant que le kryptonien ne se lève de table pour commencer à débarrasser. Ça relança la conversation.

_Il faut que tu te montres prudent, dit Bruce sur son ton ferme habituel.

Clark commença à faire la vaisselle alors que Bruce prenait un torchon pour essuyer. Il lui répondit avec un sourire.

_Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Diana ? Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Je suis peut-être un surhomme, mais je sais que je ne suis pas totalement invulnérable. Si ces armes risquent de me blesser, je m'en protègerai.

Bruce posa l'assiette qu'il essuyait et le torchon et regarda Clark.

_Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Pas totalement.

Le journaliste rinça les derniers couverts avant de se tourner vers Bruce, fixant ce regard clair qui avait le don de le charmer.

_Alors à quoi faisais-tu allusion ?

_A ce que tu ne dis pas, que tu caches à tout le monde. Tes rêves te trahissent.

Clark se mit à rougir d'un seul coup. Il repensa à son rêve érotique qui l'avait fait se lever du lit et détourna vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'explications à donner, mis à part que Bruce avait un corps de rêve et qu'il le rendait complètement fou. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le tourner. Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

_Tu criais, Clark.

_Je… quoi ?!

Les paroles de Bruce mirent du temps à faire leur chemin dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de crier au lit, et il se souvenait encore moins de l'avoir fait dans son rêve. En face de lui, Bruce ne mentait pas. Ça eut sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Le Bat remarqua son changement de comportement.

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le brun glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Non, ça il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il savait que dans son sommeil, il pouvait s'agiter fortement. Et avoir de très mauvais réflexes.

_Est-ce que j'aurais dit ou fait des choses en particulier ?

_Non. Mais quelle que soit la chose que tu gardes pour toi, ça vire à l'angoisse.

Et cette angoisse, Clark la sentait. Il y avait cette sorte de sensation, cette pression qui compressait actuellement sa poitrine comme s'il était dans un étau invisible… il avait peur qu'un jour, plutôt que de sauver l'humanité, il serait un danger pour elle. Et maintenant que Kara et lui empruntaient des évolutions différentes, il n'avait plus de point de repère, ni de personnes similaires à lui. Il évoluait seul vers un chemin incertain. Puis il y avait Kandor, aussi, et tout l'héritage kryptonien dont il était responsable.

Il sentit la main de Bruce glisser de son épaule et le Bat se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

_Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, ou autre, je serais là.

Le brun le regarda quitter la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie que le Bat parte. Pas maintenant. Il le rattrapa en super vitesse dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais il avait besoin de lui. Clark lui barra la route et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Cette fois, le journaliste pensa à retirer ses lunettes. Il les posa sur la commode à côté d'eux.

Soit Bruce comprit ce qu'il voulait, soit lui-même céda à ses volontés. Mais dans tous les cas, le Bat s'approcha et, le saisissant par les deux pans de sa chemise, vint l'embrasser. Ses mains encadrèrent automatiquement le visage du Bat, approfondissant cette fois leur baiser, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise.

D'un seul coup, Clark se sentit plus léger, plus détendu. L'odeur et le goût de Bruce, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration courte, tout chez cet homme l'apaisait et le rendait fou à la fois. Et cette simple constatation lui fit se poser une question, qu'il énonça à Bruce, les obligeant à se séparer.

_Comment tu as réussi à me calmer sans que je réagisse mal ?

_Je t'ai gardé contre moi.

Bruce approcha de nouveau sa tête pour l'embrasser avec envie. Si le milliardaire continuait de dévorer ces lèvres de cette façon, il n'allait pas donner cher de leurs vêtements. Encore une fois, Bruce avait le don d'animer chez lui ses désirs les plus forts.

Il attrapa le Bat par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il entendit le déchirement de tissu dans la foulée et le craquement des boutons. Mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en préoccuper. Clark embrassait le cou du Bat, inspirant à fond son odeur qui le rendait si fou. Traçant une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, il remonta dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille, donnant au passage un coup de dents sur l'oreille de Bruce. Ce dernier grogna légèrement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Alors Clark recommença, juste pour tester ses réactions.

Cela eut pour effet de faire grogner de nouveau Bruce, qui le repoussa contre le mur d'en face, collant son corps au sien, faisant pression avec son bassin sur leurs deux verges tendues. La pression suscita un léger soupir de leur part. Sans aucun ménagement, Bruce lui arracha presque sa chemise à carreaux et releva son t-shirt pour glisser ses mains en dessous.

L'initiative rendit Clark encore plus fou. La chemise de Bruce partit en lambeaux et ses mains s'attaquèrent nerveusement à son pantalon. Il sentit les mains du Bat effleurer ses tétons et alors que sa bouche s'en approchait dangereusement, ils entendirent un cri de joie. Le cri de joie de Tim.

Clark et Bruce se séparèrent si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient brûlés. Clark utilisa sa super-vitesse pour ramasser les morceaux de leurs vêtements alors que Bruce rebouclait son pantalon et, se retrouvant subitement torse nu, il essaya de paraître impassible comme à son habitude. Puis Clark soupira.

_Il joue à la console, il ne nous a pas entendus.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard coupable. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient oublié Tim. Il devint rouge de honte à l'idée que Tim ait pu les surprendre, et encore plus en se disant que l'intégrité de l'image de Bruce aurait pris un coup. Ce dernier regarda les morceaux de sa chemise blanche dans les mains du journaliste.

_C'était une chemise italienne sur mesure.

Clark se sentit gêné. Il récupéra ses lunettes et les rechaussa.

_Désolé.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, Bruce hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

_Je vais me rhabiller. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires à Gotham.

_Et moi je vais aller à Coast City.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte alors que Bruce se retourna pour prendre les escaliers. Ils ne se saluèrent même pas. Aussitôt dehors, Clark s'envola.

* * *

Superman n'attendit pas longtemps l'arrivée de l'amazone. Elle était venue sans épée ou bouclier et s'était seulement équipée de son lasso. Ses cheveux volaient au vent alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, quelques mèches passant devant ses yeux.

_De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Kal ?

Clark baissa les yeux sur le petit objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Faite de cristal kryptonien, la clé de Kara était plus fine et plus petite que la sienne, mais portait ce même symbole de la famille des El, son symbole.

_J'ai une requête à te formuler. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, que je disparaisse ou que je sois dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que l'on veille sur le Forteresse. Que Krypton et son héritage ne disparaissent pas avec moi. Comme Kara ne peut plus le faire, j'aimerais te confier la seconde clé de la Forteresse de Solitude.

Diana s'approcha de lui.

_Kal…

_Je sais que c'est une grosse responsabilité que je te rajoute. Mais je suis désormais le dernier capable d'aller à la Forteresse et de gérer les créatures qui y vivent, en plus de Kandor. Ça peut demander un lourd travail de force. Mais je ne vois personne d'autre à qui confier la tâche et en qui j'ai autant de confiance. Tu es une dirigeante. Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir un peuple qui compte sur toi. Les kandoriens ne sont pas encore réveillés, mais ils sont là. Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent en même temps que moi.

La brune hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle récupéra la clé.

_C'est un honneur. J'en prendrais soin et je la protégerai.

_J'en suis certain.

Clark vint l'enlacer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne dis pas tout, qu'il y a autre chose que notre conversation de ce matin qui t'a conduit à faire ça ?

Le kryptonien lui sourit. Elle le connaissait bien.

_Mes pouvoirs n'évoluent pas de la même façon que ceux de Kara. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Diana hocha la tête.

_Est-ce qu'ils évoluent vite ?

_Non, je n'ai ressenti que de légères fluctuations.

_D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Clark acquiesça. Après cette conversation, ils décollèrent tous les deux du toit du Daily Planet et volèrent pour Coast City.

* * *

Clark souda les dernières poutres du dernier immeuble du futur quartier résidentiel qu'ils construisaient. En une après-midi, ils avaient accompli un travail de construction titanesque. John Stewart, architecte pointilleux, avait réalisé les plans de la ville selon les indications d'Hal Jordan, voulant reproduire la ville comme elle était avant, mais modifiant par endroits certaines choses. Hal voulait que cette ville soit de nouveau belle et vivace, comme elle l'était autrefois, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement détruite par Mongul.

Ils avaient donc posé les bases dans la matinée et continué pour toute la ville, commençant un énorme chantier étapes par étapes. Lorsque Diana et Clark étaient arrivés, Hawkman, Cyborg et Flash étaient présents, en plus des Green Lantern. Clark et Barry s'étaient lancés au cours de la journée dans un premier pari, sur qui finirait les bases de son immeuble en premier. Si Barry avait gagné le premier pari, Clark l'avait eu sur le deuxième, sur la mise en place de la rame de métro aérienne. Tout s'était joué sur leur vitesse mais aussi sur leur égo. Les enjeux furent plus que ridicules, mais ils amusèrent tout le monde, dont Hal.

Clark et Diana avaient formé un sacré duo de constructeurs pendant la majeure partie de la journée, et ils avaient un peu discuté entre eux de Jordan. Tous savaient qu'il en avait bavé dernièrement, avec la guerre contre Sinestro et les Yellow Lantern, et sa possession par Parallax. Hal avait traversé un véritable cauchemar, mais il n'en parlait pas. Il voulait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie de pilote et de policier de l'espace.

Le kryptonien sortit de ses pensées quand il rejoignit John Stewart et Diana. Le groupe de superhéros constructeurs se rejoignit en quelques minutes. Hal avait de nouveau sa tenue civile et s'avança parmi eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Mon anneau est encore déchargé et je suis complètement à côté de mes pompes. Merci à tous pour votre aide. On a sacrément bien avancé.

_C'est aussi à ça que sert une ligue, répondit Barry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Et les amis, ajouta John.

Ils se saluèrent tous et quittèrent l'immense chantier, chacun reprenant la direction de sa ville, même Superman.


	10. Une nuit à Métropolis

Voilà, le chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu. J'avoue avoir affreusement honte de moi, ce chapitre-ci et ceux qui suivent sont affreusement courts, plus courts que les autres en tout cas. Probablement dû au fait que je n'avais pas de meilleures coupures à faire ! Enfin, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus quand même, Mea Culpa !

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient du Rating M /!\**

Du coup, je vais en profiter pour faire part de petits détails/explications sur certaines choses, car en effet, je fais références à beaucoup de choses mais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes infos. J'essaierai donc à l'avenir de mettre des petits astérisques pour expliquer certaines choses que je mettrais en fin de chapitre. Si je peux, je rectifierai le tir sur les chapitres précédents. Pour ceux que ça n'intéressent pas, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Voici donc quelques éclaircissements :

 **Coast City :** C'est la ville d'origine du Green Lantern Hal Jordan, qui a été détruite par un extraterrestre Mongul - avec le Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw de son petit nom) dont je n'ai pas fait mention (parce que je ne sais pas si je vais le garder sous le coude pour autre chose). Cet événement est assez traumatisant pour Hal, qui se sent responsable de ne pas avoir pu protéger les millions de personnes mortes à Coast City. Etant une grande fan aussi des Green Lantern et de Hal Jordan, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit truc dessus.

 **Kandor** : Kandor apparaît dans de nombreux comics de Superman et je pense que ça doit aussi apparaître dans supergirl. Elle a des histoires différentes selon les versions et selon la chronologie des événements (mine de rien, ça évolue dans les comics) mais la version que j'ai retenue de Kandor est qu'elle est une ville de Krypton qui a été miniaturisée et piégée dans le temps par Brainiac (si mes souvenirs sont bons) et dont Superman est responsable. Il aura plusieurs intervention à faire à l'intérieur de cette ville qui, même si ce sont des kryptoniens, ne fait pas forcément de lui le bienvenu je crois (là encore, ma mémoire me fait défaut). Quoiqu'il en soit, dans ma version j'ai choisi de mixer cette histoire avec une autre sur le fonctionnement et l'apparence de la Forteresse de Solitude, qui, en plus d'être un sanctuaire kryptonien, s'avère être aussi un vaisseau et qui, dans d'autres versions, renfermerait une immense cité.  
J'ai une idée très précise de la cité dans mon histoire que je ne vous présente pas clairement, au cas où je la présenterai, histoire d'en faire une vraie surprise.

Voilà donc j'ai de nombreuses idées, beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai apporter sur d'autres personnages mais ce n'est pas si simple de tout caser.

Pour répondre à ta **review Azra,** ta frustration va enfin être récompensée, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Alfred, j'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage pour le renier, m'enfin tu pourras le constater par toi-même plus tard ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une nuit à Métropolis**

_Une autre bière ?proposa Clark à sa collègue.

La femme ne leva même pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

_Euh… ouai, s'il te plaît.

L'homme d'acier s'exécuta et alla dans sa cuisine. Depuis qu'il était rentré à Métropolis, Loïs et lui n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de travailler sur leur dossier Cadmus. Ils avaient été occupés à devoir interviewer Lex Luthor pour l'ouverture de sa nouvelle clinique ou à courir après un scandale sur un homme politique véreux. Dès sa reprise, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine et demie.

Parce qu'ils venaient de terminer un article commun sur tout un réseau de trafic d'armes qui avait conduit à leur arrestation, Loïs et lui avaient voulu fêter ça. En travaillant de nouveau sur le dossier Cadmus. Leur soirée s'était donc terminée en bière-pizza avec leur dossier. Clark avait déjà noté les diverses informations qu'il avait récoltées via le réseau de SDF de Gotham et s'ils avaient réussi à isoler une partie des entrepôts dans le port, ils ne savaient toujours pas d'où partait précisément le camion.

_Cette entreprise aussi est nette. On peut donc oublier ses entrepôts-là.

Clark tendit la boisson à sa collègue et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, regardant lui aussi la carte du port de Gotham qui venait d'être étalée.

_Cette partie-là on peut aussi la rayer. C'est la partie du vieux port de Gotham où il n'y a plus rien.

_Tu es certain de ça ?

Il vérifia le point sur la carte et l'orienta dans son sens.

_Certain. C'est là que sont mes informateurs, ils les auraient surement vus.

Elle hocha la tête et raya la zone indiquée. Il leur restait encore de nombreuses zones. Elle soupira.

_Ce n'est pas avec les logos sur les containers qu'on y arrivera. Il faut qu'on obtienne la liste de noms des personnes ayant loué des containers.

_C'est en dehors de notre domaine d'action Loïs. On a déjà pas mal de fois enfreint la loi pour juste récolter les informations que nous avons.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

_Alors explique-moi, Smallville, tu comptes mener ton enquête comment sans enfreindre la loi ?

Clark n'avait pas d'autres solutions en tête. Il posa sa bière et regarda par la fenêtre, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, le tapotant sur ses doigts, puis décida finalement de le ranger.

_J'ai peut-être une idée. Si elle fonctionne, nous aurons la liste d'ici quelques jours.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard suspicieux :

_Quelle idée ?

Clark lui décocha un sourire mesquin.

_Top Secret Miss Lane. Je dois préserver mes sources.

Loïs était la première à lui sortir ce genre d'excuses, en particulier pour cacher le fait que Superman l'assistait.

_Alors faisons-ça. On termine d'abord la liste que l'on a ?

Il hocha la tête et se posta devant son ordinateur.

Clark et Loïs passèrent leur soirée à éplucher absolument toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur les entreprises qui disposaient de containers au port de Gotham, et notaient sur un carnet les entreprises louches ou susceptibles d'être la cible de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils furent à de nombreuses reprises étonnés par leurs découvertes ou coincés, si bien que même s'ils avaient réussi à trier certaines zones du port, il leur restait encore beaucoup de travail.

La journaliste le quitta tard dans la soirée, le laissant seul avec le dossier. Il avait été réellement tenté de s'aventurer plusieurs fois dans les laboratoires Cadmus avec sa cape. Mais il ne savait pas sur quoi il pouvait tomber, ni sur ce qu'il risquait de faire comme découverte. Et puis, si Superman se mettait à espionner les bâtiments scientifiques, ça n'allait pas plaire à beaucoup de gens.

Il regarda une énième fois son téléphone, voir s'il avait des nouvelles de Bruce. Depuis cette dernière fois au Manoir, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Ils n'avaient échangés des messages pour des formalités, comme pour le moment où il devait passer récupérer ses affaires, ou qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au QG avec d'autres membres pour parler de cette « Ligue d'Injustice » qui semblait se monter dans l'ombre.

Même ce sujet grave n'arrivait pas à le ramener sur terre. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce moment, dans le couloir du Manoir, à Bruce dans ses bras. Le Bat avait réussi à le rendre complètement dingue de lui. Il était incapable de penser à une autre personne, à autre chose. Tout ce qu'il faisait le ramenait à penser à lui et il avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête.

Il avait une folle envie de voler jusqu'à Gotham pour rejoindre Bruce, qui à cette heure-ci devait sûrement arpenter les rues de sa ville. Il était littéralement en train de péter les plombs. Plus il y pensait, plus il se construisait des scénarios, des excuses dans sa tête pour le revoir à nouveau alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait juste à prendre son téléphone, donner un lieu et une heure et le voir.

Et pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas se lancer encore une fois, parce qu'il doutait de la réaction que pourrait avoir Bruce. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il régirait s'ils allaient plus loin. Il ne savait déjà pas lui-même comment il réagirait. Ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait une aventure avec quelqu'un le connaissant vraiment, qui savait qui il était et l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs. Ce serait la première fois qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression de mentir à quelqu'un lors d'un rapport si intime.

Il se changea et, sa cape sur le dos, s'envola patrouiller dans les rues de Métropolis. Il intervint sur des petits vols et tentatives de cambriolages et s'aventura vers d'autres villes, cherchant à ne pas trop s'éloigner des Etats-Unis pour une fois. Il avait prévu de faire une grande boucle, et pourquoi pas de repasser par Smallville avant de rentrer.

Ça lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de passer par la ferme alors qu'il faisait des tours. Quand parfois, quelque chose le travaillait trop longtemps, il s'arrêtait sur la tombe de son père et prenait le temps de s'y recueillir. Mais ce jour-là, il ne fit que les survoler, puis rentra. Il resta près de trois heures dehors avant de rentrer. La suite de sa nuit allait être courte.

Comme à son habitude, il rentra chez lui par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le mur d'un immeuble dépourvu de fenêtres, et dont la ruelle était peu fréquentée. C'est par cette même fenêtre par laquelle d'autres personnes masquées passaient, dont les Robin et Bruce lui-même. Il ne fit donc pas attention lorsque sa fenêtre était plus ouverte qu'à son habitude. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il entendit quelque chose avec son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il pouvait reconnaître ce battement de cœur entre mille. Il sourit, maintenant ses sens en alerte alors qu'il le sentait se déplacer dans son appartement.

_Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Cette fois, Clark ne pouvait se contenir. Il était tellement sous tension que dès que le Bat sortit de l'ombre, il vint le cueillir pour l'embrasser.

_Qui te dit que je ne savais pas que tu étais là ?

Il sentit la main de Bruce s'insinuer dans ses cheveux.

_Tu as mis du temps avant de sourire.

Clark l'embrassa en le serrant contre lui. Bruce était dans son costume et il baissa sa capuche pour lui aussi glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Cette fois, ils étaient seuls en pleins milieu de la nuit. Personne ne risquait de les déranger. Ils avaient pas mal de temps. Il détacha la ceinture du Bat et s'écarta de lui pour la poser sur son canapé, avant de faire une rapide inspection du corps de Bruce. Pas de côtes fêlées, d'os brisés ni d'égratignures. Son armure avait l'air d'avoir bien amorti les coups.

Bruce revint vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, cherchant la lisière de son costume, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Il sentit sa main chaude se glisser sur sa peau et caresser sa hanche avec le pouce, avec des gestes lents et doux. Tout était lent et doux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs embrassades précédentes. Clark profita alors de chaque instant. Il voulait lui aussi y aller lentement, profiter de Bruce le plus possible. Il prit son temps pour gouter ses lèvres, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la peau de son cou.

Il caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts, conscient de la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Bruce et prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à son tour le bord du haut de son costume. Il apprécia les frissonnements que ça provoquait sur l'intéressé, sa respiration profonde, son odeur.

Clark finit par le guider vers sa chambre. Lentement, ils retirèrent le haut de leur costume, prenant leur temps pour admirer le corps de l'autre, l'un découvrant une peau lisse et parfaite, l'autre une peau bardée de cicatrices en tout genre. Le kryptonien glissa ses doigts sur les plus grosses cicatrices, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir de près sans pouvoir les toucher de cette façon. Certaines étaient anciennes, d'autres étaient celles qu'Alfred avaient soignées au cours de leurs années de justicier. Elles avaient toutes une histoire, révélaient quelque chose du passé de Bruce, de sa vie. Lui il n'avait rien.

_Tu es sublime, Bruce, murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible.

Le Bat lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter.

_Kal…

L'intéressé leva vivement la tête. Mis à part Diana, personne ne l'appelait par son nom kryptonien quand il ne portait pas son costume. Se faire appeler de cette façon dans un cadre aussi intime, ça suscita quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Bruce perçut alors son trouble. Il voulut y remédier.

Poussant le journaliste contre le mur, il s'empressa de l'embrasser avec fougue, dans un premier but pour ramener le kryptonien sur Terre. Ce qu'il réussit à faire sans peine, quand il sentit l'autre empoigner fermement ses hanches, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Bruce se perdit lui-même dans l'échange, oubliant son intention première. Il était plus occupé à ressentir la peau de Clark frotter contre la sienne, leurs érections comprimées dans leur costume se frottant l'une à l'autre alors qu'ils se mettaient à bouger leurs bassins.

Ils perdaient tous les deux très vite le contrôle de la situation, emportés par ce désir qui les animait depuis bien trop longtemps. Bruce n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il désirerait un homme. Ni qu'il le désirerait autant. Clark avait su percer au fur et à mesure les barrières qu'il avait dressées entre le monde et lui, et à l'atteindre comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant. Il avait nié ce fait pendant tant d'années, laissant alors le kryptonien continuer à percer son armure. Et inconsciemment, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il représentait pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait perdu.

Clark émit un gémissement de surprise lorsque Bruce lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et qu'il commença à passer sa langue dans son cou. C'était grisant. Le Bat était incapable de savoir à quel moment exactement, son regard pour Clark avait changé. A quel moment il avait commencé à le désirer, à apprécier sa présence au point qu'elle lui en soit vitale. A quel moment il avait laissé cet homme prendre autant d'importance dans sa vie.

Il entendit Clark prendre une grande inspiration quand il se mit à lui suçoter un téton, tremblant légèrement contre lui. Bruce dû le reconnaître, c'était plus que satisfaisant de faire un tel effet au grand Superman. Et aussi terriblement excitant.

Le journaliste ne tint pas en place longtemps. Dès que le Bat eut laissé son téton, il le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, surprenant Bruce par sa rapidité d'action. Et ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, étrangement. En face de lui, Clark le regardait avec une certaine avidité, les yeux noirs de désir. Cette image le fit frissonner malgré lui, loin d'être insensible à un tel regard.

_Tu n'imagines pas le pouvoir que tu as sur moi…

Le murmure de Clark était presque imperceptible. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa avec empressement, suçotant, léchant sa peau sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, alors que ses mains s'occupaient à s'insinuer sous son pantalon. L'instant d'après Bruce se retrouva totalement nu et, le coup de vent suivant, Clark aussi.

Cette fois, Clark ne prit pas le temps de le regarder. Il ne tenait plus. Il fit alors une chose que Bruce n'aurait jamais cru possible dans sa vie, ni même qu'il aurait imaginé pendant une seconde. Le Superman s'agenouilla devant lui. Cette vue fit tressauter son sexe humide, qui se trouvait désormais au niveau du visage de l'homme d'acier.

Bruce gémit une première fois malgré lui, quand Clark attrapa fermement son sexe. Il gémit alors une seconde fois quand celui-ci vint passer sa langue le long de sa verge, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Le milliardaire crut qu'il vivait un rêve éveillé, tant il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de sa vie. Il n'en revenait pas. Superman, l'homme le plus fort du monde, était à ses pieds et lui faisait la meilleure gâterie de sa vie.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Clark se mit à accélérer, en plus d'exercer une plus forte pression avec sa bouche. Le Bat crut qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Sa respiration devint plus qu'irrégulière alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter, l'étourdissant légèrement alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans les boucles brunes. Et plus le plaisir montait, plus la pression et la vitesse se firent plus fortes. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Il ne voulait pas terminer si vite.

_Kal…

Sa voie rendue rauque par le plaisir, il crut que prononcer son nom kryptonien le perturberait. Mais Clark, bien au contraire, accéléra encore plus. Bruce sentit qu'il allait jouir dans les secondes à venir. Rassemblant toutes ses volontés, il rejeta la tête du kryptonien en arrière, qui laissa son membre dans un dernier bruit de succion. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier la manœuvre alors qu'il se relevait.

Clark s'essuya la bouche avec son bras, son regard encore plus ardent qu'avant. Bruce avait cru à tort que l'espace d'un instant, c'était lui qui avait eu le contrôle de la situation. Mais là, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Que dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait le dessus.

D'abord intimidé par une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et par pur orgueil aussi, Bruce fut réticent à aller plus loin. Il se laissa pourtant faire quand Clark le guida vers le lit et qu'il l'allongea sur le ventre, se postant immédiatement sur lui pour venir embrasser sa nuque. Il dû sentir son trouble car le kryptonien lui dit, d'une voix chaude au creux de son oreille :

_Si tu ne veux pas, on ne fera rien.

Bruce sut à cet instant qu'il avait eu raison. Et laisser quelqu'un avoir le dessus sur lui était une idée à laquelle il n'arrivait pas du tout à s'y faire. Il fut alors distrait par les baisers et coups de langue que donnait le kryptonien dans son dos, passant lentement sa langue sur ses cicatrices. Il sentait le poids du sexe de Clark au creux de ses reins, cette présence encore plus brûlante que le reste du corps du surhomme.

Il sentit Clark perdre peu à peu le contrôle au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le long de son corps. Ses baisers se faisaient plus avides, ses succions plus longues et plus nombreuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête d'un coup, alors qu'il était allé jusqu'en bas des reins. Il allait se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand Clark, totalement redressé, commença à masser ses fessiers, avec force et vigueur.

Bruce dû reconnaître une chose, ça l'excitait. Totalement. Il en oublia l'espace d'un instant son appréhension, cherchant à se convaincre pour affronter son orgueil. Quand Clark s'arrêta et revint l'embrasser, il lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Le kryptonien le retourna sur le dos pour l'embrasser plus encore, s'appuyant de tout son long contre lui, rendant Bruce complètement fou.

Il vit Clark tendre le bras vers sa commode, attraper un tube de lubrifiant et s'en mettre sur les doigts. Bruce regarda avec attention tout ce que l'homme faisait, et inspira un grand coup lorsqu'il sentit un doigt froid caresser son anneau de chair avant de s'introduire en lui. La sensation était très désagréable, mais pas douloureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge.

Bruce laissa échapper un son provenant du fond de sa gorge qu'il ne reconnut même pas. S'accrochant aux draps, il avait l'impression de perdre totalement ses moyens alors que le plaisir qu'il découvrait l'envahissait. Il lâcha alors complètement prise, cessant de réfléchir alors que Clark, après plusieurs mouvements, introduisit un deuxième doigt en lui.

Et c'est quand tous deux furent arrivés à bout de leur patience que Clark retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer lentement. Après un léger temps d'adaptation assez inconfortable pour Bruce, le kryptonien commença à bouger doucement, laissant le temps au corps de Bruce de s'adapter. Après un temps indéterminable pour le Bat, Clark commença à bouger son bassin, maintenant une cadence rapide et régulière alors qu'il plongeait sa tête dans le cou du Bat pour l'embrasser.

Bruce ressentit alors de nouvelles sensations, un nouveau plaisir dans lequel il arrivait à se perdre facilement. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Clark pour être au plus près de lui, agrippant fermement ses cheveux, se retenant le plus possible de jouir, beaucoup trop stimulé par tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il maintint sa détermination jusqu'à ce que le rythme ne change, que la cadence s'accélère, que la force soit plus forte. Le Bat ne tint pas plus longtemps. Sans même être touché, il se libéra sur son ventre dans un grand soupir d'extase. Clark suivit juste après, l'image qu'il avait eue sous les yeux ayant fini de l'achever.

Il s'étala à côté du milliardaire, tous les deux à court de souffle, récupérant des mouchoirs pour essuyer leurs traces. Clark avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il avait couché avec Bruce, et c'était probablement l'une des meilleures fois de sa vie. Peut-être pas la meilleure de ses performances, mais c'était celle où il avait ressenti le plus de plaisir, perdu le plus de contrôle, où il s'était senti pleinement en cohésion avec la personne. C'était aussi la seule fois de sa vie où il avait pu être lui-même sans craindre de se trahir, où son partenaire le connaissait bien au-delà du journaliste qu'il était.

Il se tourna vers Bruce, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que ce dernier, complètement essoufflé, avait passé un bras sur ses yeux. Clark était plus que satisfait d'avoir procuré autant de plaisir à son amant. Il n'avait qu'à le regarder pour le savoir. Il observa alors le Bat soulever sa poitrine rapidement, la sueur humidifiant sa peau, ses muscles se contractant au fur et à mesure qu'il inspirait et expirait. Il était fou de cette vision et il avait plus qu'envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il préféra continuer de le regarder, déjà amplement satisfait de ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cette relation allait les mener tous les deux, mais Clark savait que Bruce n'était pas du genre à mettre des mots sur les liens relationnels. Et puis, pour le moment, Clark était bien trop heureux pour s'encombrer l'esprit de nouvelles inquiétudes. Il continua pleinement de profiter de l'instant et de la présence du Bat à ses côtés.

* * *

Clark se réveilla seul le lendemain. Il aurait dû se douter que Bruce repartirait tôt, mais il aurait cru qu'il le sentirait s'en aller. Enfin, il parlait du Bat. Celui qui, malgré ses sens, arrivait à apparaître et disparaître sans qu'il ne le sache avant. Il fallait réellement qu'il soit sur le qui-vive pour le sentir approcher. Ce don qu'il avait de disparaître de cette façon, il l'avait habilement enseigné à ses apprentis, même si leur technique ne surpassait toujours pas celle du maître.

Flottant encore niaisement sur son petit nuage au souvenir de la nuit passée, il se prépara, sourire aux lèvres, et alla comme à son habitude au Daily Planet. Dès qu'il arriva à son bureau, il fut pris d'assaut pas Loïs sur son sourire beaucoup trop joyeux. Ce fut Perry qui le sortit d'affaire en les disputant tous les deux, et en assignant Clark et Jimmy sur une autre affaire : aller à la rencontre de la grande conservatrice du Metropolis Museum, qui ouvrait ses portes pour organiser une récolte de fonds pour les victimes du terrible ouragan qui avait ravagé les îles américaines.

Ce genre d'interventions ennuyait grandement Clark, qui savait que Perry l'envoyait simplement parce qu'il avait un sourire qui savait charmer plus d'une femme. Et séduire des femmes, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'en avait jamais été intéressé. Mais il devait se prêter au jeu, c'était une facette de son métier, s'il voulait le faire et être payé à la fin du mois.

Jimmy, à côté de lui, adorait ce genre d'interventions. Même si son rôle était d'essentiellement prendre des photos, il aimait beaucoup l'approche des femmes et pouvoir user de ses charmes sur elles. Clark aimait s'amuser parfois de ses tentatives totalement vaines, mais il restait content pour Jimmy quand ça marchait.

Ils rencontrèrent la conservatrice dans l'après-midi, une jolie rousse qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Clark, du nom d'Elena Colona. Leur échange prit plus de temps que prévu et le journaliste fut agréablement surpris par la teneur de la discussion. S'égarant à plusieurs reprises de l'évènement organisé par la conservatrice, ils parlèrent plusieurs fois des pièces du musée et du manque d'intérêt de la population à visiter un musée.

C'est au cours de cet échange très intéressant que Clark apprit que si la jeune femme organisait un tel évènement dans le musée, avec l'aval de son patron, c'était pour jouer de l'effet médiatique et rendre le lieu plus populaire. Pour des raisons qui leur échappaient, il s'avérait que lorsque de nombreuses célébrités se rendaient dans un lieu, leurs admirateurs avaient plus tendance à vouloir se rendre sur place, comme une sorte de pèlerinage. Dans tous les cas, le musée était gagnant. Et puis, participer à une œuvre de charité leur faisait encore plus de publicité.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le musée, Clark avait finalement échangé ses coordonnées avec la jeune femme rousse, ravi d'avoir pu avoir une discussion qui allait au-delà des sujets des fêtes mondaines. Et puis, au cours de sa discussion, il avait récolté des informations sur quelques pièces qui pourraient intéresser Shiera et Carter*, et il pensait pouvoir les mettre en relation. Ce fut tout compte fait une journée intéressante.

* * *

*Shiera et Carter sont respectivement connus pour être Hawkgirl et Hawkman, qui sont conservateurs/antiquaires dans leur emploi (ayant vécu plusieurs vies en 2000 ans, nul doute qu'ils s'y connaissent super bien dans leur domaine ! ;) )


	11. Extraction de Blüdhaven

Hey ! Le chapitre 11, comme prévu !

Je pense que ce chapitre et le suivant plairont pas mal aux fans de certains personnages, qui vont être plus mis en avant durant ces chapitres ! Je ne dirais donc rien de plus pour vous laisser découvrir ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Extraction de Blüdhaven**

Clark raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant. Il rehaussa ses lunettes, s'étira de sa chaise en retenant un bâillement et finit par se lever. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était sur sa chaise, pendu au téléphone.

_Où tu files comme ça Kent ?! On n'a pas fini que je sache !

Le journaliste soupira en se retournant vers sa collègue.

_Café.

La jeune femme composa un nouveau numéro sur son propre téléphone.

_Oh bonne idée ! Avec lait et deux sucres !

Clark leva les yeux au ciel et pris sa veste pour sortir. Il croisa Jimmy devant l'ascenseur.

_T'es encore là Clark ?!

_Loïs.

Le garçon roux fit de grands yeux et dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il s'y glissa en vitesse.

_Vaut mieux que j'y aille avant de me faire avoir aussi !

_Tu l'as dit.

Jimmy lui afficha un sourire et dès qu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils se saluèrent. Clark sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, qu'il n'avait pas consulté depuis des heures. Il était déjà 21 heures. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça, qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Machinalement, il se dirigea sans regarder devant lui vers le vendeur de café ambulant en bas de l'immeuble.

_Salut Marco, deux cafés comme d'hab' s'il te plaît.

_L'autre est pour Mademoiselle Lane ?

Clark ne leva pas la tête de son téléphone pour répondre.

_Dans le mille. Encore des heures sup' au service de Madame.

Il entendit le jeune homme rire en leur préparant leurs cafés et rangea son appareil. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles du Bat, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais il avait quand même eut l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. A la place, il recevait des messages de Diana lui demandant des conseils sur un cadeau à offrir à Steve. Ça ne l'embêtait pas, au contraire, il aimait rendre service, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit un autre membre de la Ligue qui vienne lui parler.

Il repartit avec ses cafés et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Bruce. Deux jours qui lui avaient parus interminables. Clark se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se sorte Wayne de la tête. C'était nécessaire pour sa santé mentale. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu, la tentation était encore plus forte et il s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'il pouvait être au Manoir aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts. Mais il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Il devait respecter la vie personnelle de Bruce et le fait qu'il puisse avoir besoin de temps pour encaisser. Clark savait qu'une première expérience homosexuelle pouvait être difficile à accepter.

Il déposa le café de Loïs devant elle, alors qu'elle semblait patienter au bout du fil. Clark observa de loin la liste de numéros qu'elle avait sous le nez. Elle n'avait barré que deux numéros de plus. Il devait en rester une vingtaine d'autres. Il écouta Loïs se présenter au téléphone, avant de se faire raccrocher au nez sans avoir pu terminer. Elle reposa durement le combiné et se saisit fermement de son café.

_Non mais quel connard !lâcha-t-elle quand elle reposa son gobelet.

_Loïs, je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter, non ?

_Non ! Il ne reste plus que 17 John Taylor !

_Et il est possible qu'ils aient tous une vie privée, Loïs. Si tu veux des informations, les appeler tous un à un en faisant l'annuaire ne t'aidera pas.

Il esquiva un paquet de mouchoirs et devant le regard insistant de sa collègue, composa un autre numéro.

_Tu me devras un service.

_Oui, oui Kent allez au boulot !

Clark se demanda le reste de la soirée pourquoi il rendait autant service à ce tyran à talons.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Il sentait les flammes lui lécher la peau et, même s'il en était insensible, il arrivait à estimer la hauteur de la température. Il devait faire près de 1 200° Celsius. C'était très élevé. Il tendit l'oreille dans le brasier et utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour repérer les personnes encore présentes dans la forêt. Il avait entendu à la radio des shérifs qu'il restait de nombreux campeurs partis en excursion et que six personnes manquaient à l'appel.

La forêt du canyon dans lequel il se trouvait était vraiment très vaste et le feu se propageait très vite à cause du vent. Il était le seul héros sur place pour le moment, alors il devait prioriser son intervention. Trouver les personnes présentes, s'assurer de leur évacuation. Ensuite, il interviendrait sur le feu. La violence du vent lui compliquait la tâche et à une telle température, s'il gelait les flammes, il risquait de tuer les personnes prises au piège. Même le souffle de sa super vitesse n'avait qu'un moindre impact.

Il décrocha son attention du feu quand il sentit ce picotement d'énergie plus fort que les dernières fois. Il aurait presque juré voir une étincelle jaillir de ces doigts. Mais avec les flammes tout autour de lui, il doutait d'avoir réellement vu ça. Chassant les idées qui tournaient autour de ce problème, il se concentra de plus belle sur l'incendie et les personnes à secourir. Il affina alors son ouïe.

A travers les craquements du bois qui brûlait, il réussit à entendre un appel à l'aide presque imperceptible. Il trouva deux campeurs un kilomètre plus loin, qui s'étaient couverts dans un petit cours d'eau. Ils étaient au bord de l'asphyxie, avec des brûlures partielles. Il les sortit des flammes et se mit à la recherche des autres. Il mit plus d'une demi-heure à trouver les quatre autres personnes dans les 2 000 km² environnants. Les derniers furent dans un état plus grave, mais vivants. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Il s'occupa alors de ralentir l'avancée de l'incendie, qui se propageait dangereusement vers le sud, atteignant les premières maisons au nord de Los Angeles. Il fit alors la première idée qu'il avait en tête. Il utilisa son souffle. Mais Clark n'était pas un superhéros maitrisant la glace. Il ne savait que produire un souffle glacial, qui ne semblait pas tenir très longtemps sous ce feu ardent. Mais ce fut assez pour que les pompiers maitrisent peu à peu les flammes.

Ce fut un processus long, épuisant et difficile. Il relancé son appel à l'aide à d'autres héros. Seul Red Tornado put répondre à son appel à temps et à eux deux, ils utilisèrent l'air pour galvaniser les flammes, permettant aux spécialistes du feu d'intervenir. Clark se déplaçait sur plusieurs pans de forêt, gelant ou utilisant sa super vitesse. Il ne pouvait intervenir que s'il était prêt du robot rouge, alors le duo devait se coordonner dans leurs mouvements.

Ils ne rendirent le feu gérable par les pompiers qu'après plusieurs heures d'intervention. Quand les deux super-héros se retirèrent alors, Red Tornado et lui ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose. Superman avait le visage noirci par la fumée et dégoulinait de sueur et Red Tornado avait sa peinture qui avait pris un sacré coup de chaud. Après un rapide échange, les deux superhéros repartirent chacun dans une direction.

* * *

Clark se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, épuisé par son intervention. Il avait encore trop chaud, alors qu'il était arrivé à Métropolis une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière, le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits et d'essayer de se rafraîchir. Même comme ça, il pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue en face de lui.

_Tu as pris une très, très longue pause déjeuner Smallville, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton inquisiteur.

_J'ai eu d'autres trucs à faire, dit-il sur un ton las.

_Et ces choses concernent un barbecue au feu de bois et une certaine Elena ? Remarque, avec ton allure débraillée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Enfin, j'ai dit à Perry que tu étais parti dans la matinée pour voir un indic'. J'espère que ça valait le coup !

Clark se redressa sur sa chaise et observa son reflet sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour se réarranger. Sa cravate était légèrement de travers et il avait l'arrière de ses cheveux un peu désordonné. Et oui, il sentait aussi le feu de bois malgré tout. Puis il releva la tête vers Loïs, l'air suspicieux :

_Comment tu sais pour Elena ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un large sourire malicieux.

_Allons Clark, je suis journaliste. Tu devrais faire attention avec tes absences prolongées, elles ne plairaient pas à Perry.

Clark savait que Loïs avait bien eu ses informations quelque part. Jimmy aurait lâché l'information si vite ?

_Jimmy ?

Elle rit à la demande.

_Non, il a fui avant que je n'arrive à le cuisiner.

Le brun eut un léger rictus en imaginant parfaitement le jeune photographe faire. Puis Loïs reprit, reportant son attention sur elle.

_En fait, tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure que tu as oublié ton téléphone. Cette Elena t'a appelé plusieurs fois.

Clark haussa un sourcil et chercha des yeux son téléphone sur son bureau, avant de le trouver vers Loïs. Il le récupéra et consulta ses appels. En effet, la jeune femme l'avait appelé deux fois. Et il avait aussi des messages. Certains étaient d'elle. Elle l'invitait à déjeuner un jour dans la semaine, un message auquel Clark répondit positivement avec plaisir. Puis il avait d'autres messages. Un de Diana, lui demandant son avis sur des choses personnelles et un seul message unique de Bruce.

Le simple fait de voir le nom de Bruce suffit à lui élargir le sourire. Il espérait que ça soit personnel. C'était personnel. Il l'ouvrit. Le message était très bref, mais aussi très clair. Une heure, un lieu, une date. Un dîner à Atlantic City. Clark essaya de contenir son enthousiasme en répondant positivement à l'offre du soir. Puis le petit rire espiègle de Loïs le rappela à l'ordre. Il décida de faire changer de sujet à la femme.

_Alors, tu l'as finalement trouvé ton John Taylor ?

_En fait, il avait quitté Métropolis depuis 2 mois. Il n'avait pas encore changé ses coordonnées. Il vit désormais à Gotham, mais il est décédé il y a trois semaines d'un accident de voiture.

Clark fut songeur. John Taylor était l'un des chauffeurs de camions qu'ils avaient réussi à identifier, sur leur enquête. Clark n'avait pas demandé à Loïs comment elle avait eu l'information, mais dans tous les cas, ils allaient droit dans le mur.

_Et si on entrait dans l'un de leurs laboratoires ?

Le journaliste secoua négativement la tête.

_Je pensais que tu voulais obtenir le Pulitzer, pas un casier judiciaire.

_Alors trouve une meilleure idée, le petit génie !

_Je suis dessus. En attendant, j'ai d'autres articles à rédiger si tu permets.

_Celle de la page des sports ?

Clark soupira et reprit son travail, s'il ne voulait pas finir par pointer au chômage.

Kent venait tout juste d'envoyer son article à Perry pour validation et s'apprêtait à partir quand il reçut un curieux message. Il était en fin d'après-midi, il avait donc encore de la marge avec son rendez-vous mais le numéro était inconnu. Il le consulta, légèrement suspicieux.

 _ **st bernadine blud asap**_

Clark fronça les sourcils. St pour Street ? Saint ? Blud pour Blüdhaven ? Dick avait des problèmes ? Il tapa les mots-clés sur le moteur de recherche de son ordinateur et trouva quelque chose qui correspondait. Une vieille église abandonnée près du port de Blüdhaven, du nom de Sainte Bernadine. Il jura en se levant de sa chaise.

_Clark ?

_Une urgence, faut que j'y aille.

Il prit sa veste et son téléphone et quitta le Daily Planet très vite, abandonnant dans un coin ses lunettes et sa veste.

* * *

Son oreille capta avant tout les bruits de tirs de fusil mitrailleurs avant que ça ne soit sa vision à rayons X qui lui indiqua la situation. Superman s'arrêta en haut d'un bâtiment, se mettant à couvert alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la scène qu'il voyait à travers les murs de la vieille église.

Il ne devait pas se rendre visible. Il n'avait pas mis son costume et n'avait rien pour se protéger le visage. Si le message venait de Dick et qu'il s'était montré en Superman, il aurait probablement ruiné tout le plan d'action du jeune héros. Il avait peut-être été démasqué, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient fait le lien entre lui et son masque ou sa position dans la Ligue.

Il étudia la situation. Deux personnes étaient en train de se faire tirer dessus par une dizaine d'hommes et se retrouvaient piégés dans le fond de l'Eglise. Un autre groupe d'hommes armés semblaient essayer de s'introduire par l'arrière et les prendre à revers. Clark jugea bon de les neutraliser en premier.

Utilisant sa supervitesse, il neutralisa cinq hommes et se plaça sur le dessus du bâtiment, observant sa structure et la position des hommes. Levant les poings, Clark estima sa force avant de frapper violemment le toit de l'Eglise, qui s'effondra sur les hommes en dessous. L'attaque n'était pas précise, mais il avait réussi à neutraliser l'ennemi sans tuer les victimes. Il cessa de voler et rejoignit Grayson.

Il fut accueilli par le canon d'un Sig Sauer 716 Patrol* de très gros calibre.

_Nom de dieu t'as failli nous achever !pesta alors Dick en le reconnaissant.

Dick avait une sale tête. Mais il ne semblait pas gravement blessé, contrairement à l'autre homme à côté, qui se manifesta :

_Sup… t'as appelé Sup…

_Oh la ferme Jay !

Jason Todd. Clark s'étonna de le voir là. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, découvrant la blessure de Jason pour avoir une visibilité de surface, puis il changea de vision. La balle était toujours présente et avait touché l'artère hépatique. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il allait mourir d'une hémorragie.

_Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

_Oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous évacuer tous les deux. Le toit de l'immeuble de derrière, restes-y.

Ils savaient tous les deux que la ville n'était plus sûre pour lui. Puis Clark souleva Jason et s'envola.

* * *

Clark savait qu'en entrant dans la Cave, il déclencherait une alerte. Il ne savait pas si Bruce allait en être averti par une alarme personnelle ou si c'était par le biais d'Alfred. Il espérait simplement qu'Alfred serait averti de leur arrivée. Lorsqu'il installa Jason sur l'une des tables de soins de la cave, il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et tourna la tête dans la direction du majordome.

_J'ai besoin de votre aide, je ne sais pas où sont les outils de secours.

Alfred baissa le canon de son fusil à pompe et le posa sur le côté lorsqu'il reconnut Clark. Il récupéra le matériel.

_Ah, salut Alfred…

_Maître Jason, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

_Dick…

Alfred leva les yeux vers Clark. Ce dernier était en train de s'équiper de gants et d'une pince. Il pouvait voir la balle sans problèmes, mais il n'avait pas une ligne de vue directe pour cautériser l'artère avec sa thermovision.

_J'irais le chercher quand tu seras stable.

Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Alfred était en train d'éponger le sang et la visibilité était difficile. Aucun d'eux n'était médecin, et encore moins chirurgien. Mais ils avaient fini par apprendre à agir lorsqu'il y avait besoin.

_Je peux voir la balle Alfred. Je vais la retirer, mais je n'ai pas accès à l'artère.

Alfred sortit une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Jason, probablement un anesthésiant. Clark plongea sa pince dans l'abdomen du jeune homme. Il arrivait à guider l'instrument en changeant régulièrement de vision et réussit après de longues minutes à attraper la balle. Mais l'hémorragie était toujours aussi importante.

_Je vais le perfuser.

Clark hocha la tête et réfléchit. Il n'était pas chirurgien, mais il avait besoin d'une meilleure visibilité. Il devait élargir la blessure. Il se saisit d'un scalpel.

_Je vais essayer de cautériser, et si ça ne marche pas je l'emmènerai à l'hôpital.

Il se doutait que s'il n'agissait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient Jason allait mourir. La situation était plus que stressante.

_Ceci vous sera peut-être plus utile.

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'objet que lui tendait Alfred. Une stylet-laser qu'avait développé Caulder à des fins médicales. Il avait mis sa technologie à disposition à la Ligue. Bruce avait dû s'en procurer. C'était l'outil parfait. Sa vision à lui aurait peut-être brûlé d'autres organes et n'était que directe. Là au moins, il pouvait aller à travers les tissus.

Il se concentra au maximum pour aller à travers les tissus. L'opération était délicate et il essaya d'être le plus rapide, mais le plus minutieux aussi. Dans ce genre de situation, il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi de faire des études dans la médecine. Il réussit néanmoins à obtenir un résultat. Il stoppa le saignement en colmatant l'artère avec et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre dégâts.

_Je vais le recoudre. Allez chercher Richard.

Clark hocha la tête et fit ce qu'Alfred lui disait, le sachant entre de bonnes mains.

Il n'eut aucun mal à ramener Dick au Manoir. En attendant l'arrivée de Superman, il s'était caché comme indiqué sur le toit et avait attendu. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent, Alfred était toujours en train de recoudre Jason.

_Alfred ! Comment il va ?

_Monsieur Clark a fait un travail remarquable. Maître Jason s'en sortira. Êtes-vous blessé Maître Richard ?

_Non, ça va aller. Jason s'est pris la balle à ma place.

Alfred reposa ses outils et prit un pansement régénérant de la Tour de Garde. Il leva les yeux et vit l'arme que tenait le jeune homme. Il haussa un sourcil, et Clark posa la question à sa place :

_Un SIG 716 Patrol, sérieusement ? Les autres n'avaient que des M16.

_Jason aime être lourdement armé. Je l'ai ramené parce qu'il y avait probablement ses empreintes.

Alfred vérifia les blessures de Jason et pansa une autre blessure à la jambe et à l'épaule. Puis il fit signe à Dick d'approcher afin de s'occuper de ses blessures. Clark avait vu que Dick s'était avant tout combattu à mains nues. Il avait dû fuir et se réfugier dans l'église. Il grogna en constatant que Dick avait une blessure récente aux côtes mais qu'elle cicatrisait. Sa réaction attira l'attention sur lui.

_Tu nous expliques ?

Le majordome fit assoir l'acrobate sur un autre lit et fit quelques points à l'arcade sourcilière.

_Pour faire court, avec le réseau que j'avais infiltré, on devait recevoir un chargement de matériel au vieux port. Sauf qu'on s'est fait doubler et que nos cargaisons avaient été détruites, par ce cher Red Hood, ici présent. Il était sur place et a été pris pour cible. Il était en mauvaise posture alors… j'ai dû faire un choix. Ce con a failli me tuer. On a fui vers l'église et il m'a plaqué au sol pour me protéger, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est pris une balle. Du coup, je lui ai pris son téléphone et je t'ai envoyé un message.

Clark jeta un œil à Todd, inconscient sur la table. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang, tout comme les siens ou ceux de Dick.

_Vous allez le dire à Bruce, je suppose.

Clark et Alfred se jetèrent un regard.

_Maître Bruce est à Atlantic City. Il ne rentrera pas avant un moment. Mais Maître Jason ferait mieux de rester ici, et vous aussi.

Dick adressa un regard reconnaissant à Alfred, puis se tourna vers Clark.

_Je devais dîner ce soir avec Bruce.

_Dîner avec Bruce ?!

Dick jeta un regard surpris à son ancien majordome puis sourit.

_C'est intéressant ça.

Dans une autre situation, Clark aurait peut-être levé les yeux au ciel. Mais Jason et Dick avaient failli y passer s'il n'était pas intervenu. Il repensait aux évènements de la journée, à cet incendie et son oubli de téléphone. Il aurait pu les perdre tous les deux. Clark tenait beaucoup à eux. Il n'imaginait pas l'étendue de la souffrance que leur perte aurait causé à Bruce et à Alfred. Il sentait au fond de lui son besoin de les protéger, mais ils n'étaient plus des adolescents têtus. Richard et Jason étaient des adultes aux chemins bien différents et qui pourtant, restaient toujours aussi proches. Clark savait pourquoi. Il était sûr qu'Alfred s'en doutait.

_Jason devra rester alité un moment. Je m'occupe de Bruce.

_Tu es sûr ?demanda Dick. Jason et Bruce ne sont pas vraiment en très bon termes…

Clark ne répondit pas.

_Je vais préparer vos anciennes chambres. Dois-je vous compter parmi nous, Monsieur Clark ?

Le journaliste allait décliner quand Dick intervint.

_Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que tu restes, Clark. Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour canaliser Bruce. Tu sauras mieux lui apprendre la nouvelle.

_Alors c'est entendu, conclut immédiatement Alfred, qui remonta au Manoir.

Clark n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire. De toute manière, il ne serait pas obligé de rester. Mais son petit doigt lui disait que ça allait être le cas.

* * *

Quand Clark entra dans le restaurant, il avait la tête complètement vide. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible dans sa vie. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions qu'il avait fait un blocage complet : il était totalement effrayé à l'idée de voir Bruce et paniquait sur comment agir avec lui. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il devait parler de l'incident qui venait de se passer ou s'il devait se comportement normalement. Mais il était incapable de se comporter normalement. Il n'avait même pas son attitude normale.

Il donna sa veste à l'hôte d'accueil qui le guida à travers ce restaurant luxueux pour rejoindre Bruce. Son estomac se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il était en retard d'une dizaine de minutes et ne portait pas sur lui ses affaires. Clark avait peur d'être reconnu : il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Il revoyait Alfred et Dick s'affairer à l'habiller pour la soirée. Clark avait été prêt à renoncer à ce dîner, mais les deux autres hommes avaient fortement insisté pour qu'il y aille. Selon eux, Bruce avait besoin de sortir parfois et d'avoir une vie sociale, même si elle était étroitement liée à sa cape. Il n'avait pas eu de contre-argument, il était d'accord avec eux.

Alfred avait sorti des affaires de Bruce un pantalon noir et un polo simple gris foncé et Dick lui avait donné des lentilles de couleur pour masquer le bleu de ses yeux. Mais il restait la coupe de cheveux à régler, et celle habituelle ne le masquait pas assez. Jamais dans sa vie Clark aurait imaginé un jour recevoir des conseils coiffure ni même se faire arranger les cheveux par Alfred. Sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça futile de s'en occuper sachant qu'il irait en vol, mais il avait finalement pu les arranger très facilement. Il avait désormais la raie sur le côté et une partie de ses boucles sur le front.

Il avait peur de virer au ridicule et pire encore, de se faire reconnaître. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui dans le restaurant. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il vit Bruce qui l'attendait et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard glacé de Bruce le faisait fondre sur place. Chacun fut plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Clark se demandait ce que Bruce pouvait y voir, avec ses lentilles de couleur.

_Bonsoir Bruce.

_Bonsoir Clark. C'est… inhabituel, comme allure.

Clark se sentit encore plus rougir et disparut derrière la carte des menus.

_Désolé pour le retard.

_Je me doute que tu as eu beaucoup à faire. J'ai vu ce que tu avais fait pour l'incendie. Beau travail.

_Merci.

Il était plus que tendu. Il savait qu'avec l'incroyable observation de Bruce, il finirait par deviner. Clark devait réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour ne pas mentir à Bruce, sans pour autant gâcher le dîner. Les deux choses allaient être difficiles à concilier. Lorsqu'ils commandèrent, Clark n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution, et il n'avait plus la carte des menus.

_Tu es tendu.

Et la voilà, la première remarque de Bruce. Qui avait sûrement déjà remarqué qu'il portait ses vêtements à lui, encore une fois, et qu'en plus de ça, Clark avait peur que le polo qu'il portait finisse par craquer dans la soirée à trop bouger. En face de lui, Bruce continuait de le scruter.

_Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand je porte des vêtements qui ne sont pas les miens.

Il vit Bruce afficher un léger sourire, qui détendit Clark, mais qui le fit rougir encore plus. Bruce était juste beau à mourir. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Il ne faisait que rougir depuis qu'il est arrivé.

_Je crois l'avoir vu. Alfred est un bon conseiller vestimentaire.

Clark baissa la tête sur son haut. La tenue complète le mettait vraiment en valeur. Puis il comprit alors pourquoi Alfred et Dick avaient tant tenu à ce qu'il aille à ce dîner. Ces petits sournois.

_Quand rentres-tu à Gotham ?

_Demain matin, après un dernier rendez-vous. Que faisais-tu au Manoir ?

Le journaliste se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il arrivait à la question redoutée. Puis il afficha un sourire pour détendre Bruce et se donner du courage.

_On en discutera après si tu veux bien ? La journée fut épuisante.

Bruce haussa un sourcil.

_Tu veux que j'attende de savoir ce que tu faisais chez moi ?

Clark y vit là l'occasion de jouer sur l'humour.

_Je tiens là de quoi faire languir Bruce Wayne, n'est-ce pas ?dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Qui te dit que je n'étais pas venu voir Alfred ?

Bruce sourit et se prêta au jeu alors que leurs entrées arrivaient.

_En supposant que tu sois venu le voir, ça aurait été pour quelle raison ?

_Conseils vestimentaires ! Il paraît que j'en ai grand besoin !

Le milliardaire laissa échapper un rire léger.

_C'est juste que ça ne te met pas du tout en valeur. Ça fait vraiment…

_Mec de la cambrousse ?

_Mec de la cambrousse.

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble. Cette fois, Clark était détendu et appréciait le moment.

_Heureusement que je ne porte pas tous les jours des chemises alors. J'aurais ruiné mon sex appeal.

_Je n'aurais pas dit ça, répondit Bruce, pensif. Je dirais que ça te donne un certain charme.

Du flirt. C'était clairement du flirt. Clark n'y était pas insensible.

_Je n'ai pas porté ces chemises toute ma vie. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré mon style vestimentaire au lycée.

_Tiens, je suis curieux.

_Et bien, comme tous les adolescents, je portais des t-shirts. Bon, sur l'originalité des couleurs, on repassera. Mais j'étais plutôt bien !

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

_La Forteresse s'est activée et j'en ai appris beaucoup. Et puis le costume… mêmes couleurs, mais les chemises, c'est plus économe. Et puis, moi je les adore, ces chemises !

Bruce réfléchit un instant avant de faire la remarque :

_C'est vrai que sur les photos, tu avais souvent des habits bleus et rouges. Tu as choisi les couleurs de ta tenue toi-même ?

Clark fit non de la tête.

_Pas du tout. Une chance non ?

Bruce se contenta de sourire.

_Tu devais être baigné dans ces couleurs dès ta naissance. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Clark haussa les épaules. Il y avait pensé, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait eu un impact. Puis il se demanda pour Bruce ce que c'était.

_Toi, tu n'as pas tout le temps baigné dans le noir, non ?

Il observa attentivement Bruce réfléchir alors qu'ils changeaient d'assiette pour leur repas. Il vit que l'intervention du serveur fut plus que bienvenue et que Bruce était soudainement gêné.

_Le gris. Je portais du gris.

Bruce ne lui mentait pas, mais il ne répondait pas réellement à la question. Clark savait aussi repérer quand les personnes esquivaient habilement sans mentir.

_L'uniforme du collège ne compte pas. Alors ?

_Le bleu.

Clark afficha un grand sourire. Il ajouta :

_Ce sont deux couleurs qui font ressortir la couleur de tes yeux.

_Chez toi aussi.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux hommes mangèrent leur assiette, chacun pensif. Clark brisa de nouveau le silence, se faisant une réflexion à voix haute.

_C'est peut-être ce qu'il faudrait à Jason. Ou du vert.

Bruce avait décroché et ne comprenait pas les propos de Clark.

_De quoi tu parles ?

Clark fut totalement confus. C'était le moment où il ne devait pas faire de gaffe.

_Pour faire ressortir la couleur des yeux. Pour Jason. Ce serait mieux du bleu ou du vert. Mais un vert s'approchant des tons bleus.

Bruce se tendit. Clark s'aventurait sur un sujet sensible. Mais il était temps de l'aborder, et il devait le faire en douceur. C'était l'occasion de se lancer.

_Pourquoi Jason spécifiquement ?

_Tu n'as pas vu Jason depuis longtemps, je me trompe ?

_Je l'ai vu il y a quelques mois à Gotham. Il traversait la ville.

Clark soupira d'exaspération :

_Le voir sans sa cagoule. Avoir une discussion avec lui.

_Jason et moi ne parlons pas.

Le kryptonien reposa sa fourchette.

_Bruce, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui parler ?

Le milliardaire reposa à son tour sa fourchette.

_C'est un sujet que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder avec toi.

_Alors avec qui ?

_Personne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Clark sut qu'il allait devoir vraiment être habile pour faire sortir Bruce Wayne de sa coquille.

_Je sais que tu considères Jason comme perdu, mais il est bien vivant. Il a changé, le puits de Lazare l'a changé, mais il reste Jason, un garçon que tu as élevé et dont tu as été le mentor. Tu l'as perdu une fois Bruce. Ne le perds pas une deuxième fois. Tu as une chance que personne n'a eue alors tu te dois de la saisir. Renoue avec Jay. Cesse d'être dans la confrontation et accepte-le comme il est maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bruce se ferma complètement. Il perdit son sourire et se recala au fond de sa chaise. Tous les deux avaient terminé leur assiette. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Moment qui parut long pour leur serveur. Clark prit l'initiative. Il savait que ce repas était terminé. Il paya l'addition et attira de nouveau l'attention de Bruce sur lui en se levant.

_Partons.

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le restaurant dans cette situation toujours tendue. Dehors, la ville était encore très active. Clark ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire Bruce, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il regarda autour d'eux et aperçut un banc près d'un square. Il prit alors Bruce par le bras et il les guida là-bas. Le Bat le suivit sans rechigner. Il était toujours pensif.

Clark observa le visage de Bruce, ce visage si dur et fermé qu'il montrait à tous. Ça lui faisait mal, vraiment très mal. Il retira ses lentilles de couleur et plaça sa main sur la joue du Bat pour qu'il le regarde.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser, Bruce. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur et ta culpabilité, mais s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas te ronger inutilement. Jason est toujours là.

Les yeux de Bruce étaient magnifiques. Clark pouvait nettement voir le combat intérieur se livrer en lui et ça ne rendait son regard que plus vif et beau. Avec la faible luminosité de la rue, le jeu d'ombre qui se jouait sur le visage du Bat ne le rendait que plus attrayant. Est-ce qu'il existait un profil sous lequel Bruce n'était pas magnifique ? La situation n'était clairement pas propice à ce que Clark avait envie de faire. Vraiment pas. Mais il le fit. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bruce, avant de s'en détacher et de retirer sa main. Bruce l'observa sans réagir, mais le kryptonien perçut un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux.

_Tu as vu Jason aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_La couverture de Dick est grillée. Jason était dans le coin. Il s'est pris une balle de M16 dans l'abdomen et Dick m'a contacté en urgence. Je les ai ramenés au Manoir et ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien tous les deux. J'ai opéré Jason avec Alfred et il est désormais sous perfusion dans sa chambre. Ils sont tous les deux hors de danger.

Bruce resta de marbre face à la nouvelle. Mais il n'était froid qu'en apparence. Il se leva du banc :

_On va rentrer maintenant.

* * *

Anecdote : Blüdhaven est la ville où opère Nightwing dans ces comics

Sig 716 : Juste une grosse arme de compet' que j'aime bien et qui a un très gros calibre. Je trouve que l'employer dans ce genre de situation fait ressortir le côté bourrin de Jay.


	12. Réunion de famille

Hey ! La Batfamily est réunie ! Voilà un peu comment je les vois tous ensemble et les relations qu'ils ont entre eux, et avec Clark.

Petit récap sur la bio des personnages pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas trop (je fais pas la bio complète, je précise) :

 **Richard Grayson** , alias Nightwing : Premier Robin, il est le premier fils adoptif de Bruce, quand ses parents ont été tués. Dick a grandi dans un cirque et c'est un peu l'acrobate de la famille. Il est techniquement l'aîné des deux autres. Au niveau de sa relation avec Bruce, Dick a pris son indépendance le jour où il a littéralement frappé Bruce, alors qu'ils étaient encore une fois en désaccord. Ils se sont plus tard réconciliés et son restés en bons termes, il leur arrive encore de bosser de temps en temps ensemble.

 **Jason Todd,** alias Red Hood : Deuxième Robin, son histoire est plus noire que celle de Dick. Jason n'a pas été adopté par Bruce, ayant toujours sa famille (me semble-t-il), Bruce l'a pris sous son aile. Jason est la tête brûlée de la famille, ayant toujours eu un regard plus extrême sur les événements. Sa fin de carrière en tant que Robin se termine lorsqu'il est battu à mort par le Joker et meurt donc dans des conditions assez traumatisantes. Il est ramené à la vie par Ras Al Ghul (un ennemi de Batman) et le puits de Lazare le ramène encore plus violent et plus "dérangé" qu'avant. Batman n'apprend sa résurrection que bien plus tard et découvre que Jason est devenu un meurtrier sanguinaire, qui pense que pour vaincre les criminels, il faut en devenir un soi-même. Il devient donc en quelque sorte un ennemi de Batman, bien que Bruce lui porte une profonde affection. Vous constaterez qu'ils sont souvent dans une véritable opposition tous les deux.

Petit Easter Egg dans le film Man of Steel 2 : Dawn of Justice (Soit Batman VS Superman) ; on peut voir Bruce regarder un costume de Robin en vitrine, avec écrit dessus un "Ha ! Ha! Ha !" en jaune. Il s'agit du costume de Jason, lorsqu'il est mort tué par le Joker.

 **Tim Drake** , alias Robin (pour le moment) : Tim est le deuxième fils adoptif de Bruce, lui aussi étant devenu orphelin dans des conditions pas jo-jo. C'est le Robin que je connais le moins, mais c'est le petit ingénieur de la famille, qui adore bricoler de nouveau gadgets et qui voue une grande admiration envers Blue Beetle, un grand ingénieur.

Voilà. Leur histoire est en soi bien plus complexe et intéressante que ça et si vous aimez bien, je vous invite à lire les comics ;) (Perso, mon petit favori est Grayson)

Je vous laisse donc découvrir comment je les vois tous ensemble ^^

PS : il y aura des notes en bas de page pour les choses annotées d'un *

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Réunion de famille**

Le journaliste avait tenté de prendre le volant, mais il n'avait jamais conduit de Bugatti de sa vie et Bruce était largement meilleur conducteur que lui. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur de faire des excès de vitesse, ni de payer les amendes qui allaient suivre. Ils étaient restés silencieux la majorité du temps du trajet et les seules fois où ils avaient échangés quelques mots, c'était à propos des évènements à Blüdhaven. Clark avait beaucoup de mal à apprécier les longs voyages en transports, mais il valait mieux qu'il ne laisse pas le milliardaire seul.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit, ce qui était chose aisée pour Batman et Superman. Bruce connaissait son Manoir et savait où étaient les chambres des garçons. Il fonça dans celle de Jason et l'entrebâilla, avant d'y entrer totalement.

Jason était sous morphine et dormait profondément, Clark pouvait l'évaluer à sa respiration profonde et régulière. Il regarda de nouveau avec ses différentes visions l'état de santé de Jason et n'eut rien à signaler.

_Il va bien, murmura-t-il à Bruce.

Ce dernier l'observa un instant avec de remonter les draps sur lui puis de faire marche arrière.

Ils changèrent ensuite de chambre, pour trouver celle de Dick vide. Alors que Clark haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation muette au Bat, ce dernier se rendit dans la chambre de Tim. Le Robin actuel dormait profondément dans son lit tandis que Dick s'était endormi habillé sur les draps. Après de grandes retrouvailles, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas quittés. Bruce referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

_Alfred t'a préparé une chambre ?

Clark fit oui de la tête, ce à quoi le Bat répondit :

_Alors laisse-la.

Le ton froid de Bruce sécha le kryptonien sur place. Il aurait cru qu'il userait de plus de douceur pour le virer du Manoir, après des heures de route inutile pour lui. Bruce repartit dans le couloir et Clark le suivit, empruntant le chemin de la sortie. Sur le moment, il se sentait plus que mal. Bruce le virait carrément de chez lui après tout ça et il devait reconnaître que ça faisait mal.

_Kal.

Il se retourna pour voir Bruce hausser un sourcil et pointer la direction de sa chambre. Bruce voulait qu'il dorme avec lui ? Il eut sa réponse assez rapidement. Dès que Bruce eut fermé la porte, il embrassa le journaliste. Il pouvait sentir les émotions contenues sur ses lèvres.

_Merci. Pour les avoir sauvés.

Clark sourit en caressant la nuque du Bat.

_Ne me remercie pas pour ça Bruce.

Le kryptonien approcha sa tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans une étreinte bien plus qu'affectueuse.

Le gardant contre sa poitrine, il sentit le nez du Bat se loger dans son cou, la respiration lourde. Jamais Clark n'avait vu Bruce se dévoiler autant. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé auparavant serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras et laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Clark le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était fou de cet homme. Il se mettrait à genoux s'il lui demandait. Il ferait tout pour lui. Il laissa échapper des murmures kryptoniens. Bruce releva la tête et se détacha de Clark pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le Bat n'avait versé aucune larme, mais son regard brillait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_C'est mon secret.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et commença à se déshabiller. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes se glissèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Bruce ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui, et se rappela les évènements de la veille. Il n'était plus à Atlantic City. Il était rentré parce que ses garçons avaient failli y passer. Et il avait dormi avec Clark. Ce dernier n'était plus là, mais il percevait toujours du mouvement dans la chambre. Il se redressa pour voir Clark enfiler son polo de la veille, les cheveux encore humides.

_Tu remets les mêmes affaires ?grogna Bruce en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_Je suis à la bourre, et je n'allais pas faire le trajet à Métropolis en caleçon.

_Où sont tes vêtements d'hier ?

_Dans les mains d'Alfred.

Bruce mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi.

_Oh. Tu étais en civil. Personne ne t'as vu au moins ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clark termina d'enfiler ses chaussures, récupéra son téléphone et se pencha vers Bruce, pour finalement se stopper dans sa lancée. Bruce le trouvait vraiment adorable. Clark Kent était quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide et peu sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations. Si lui-même n'était pas démonstratif d'affection, il voyait que ça perturbait Clark de ne pas savoir comment agir. Il devait se l'avouer, ça l'amusait fortement.

Le kryptonien se lança à l'eau et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bruce, avant de dire :

_Je te ramènerai tes affaires ce soir. Ne tue pas les garçons.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'envoler. La brise fraîche rafraîchit sa peau, mais seulement un court instant : le journaliste avait pris soin de fermer la fenêtre derrière lui.

Bruce se leva de son lit quelques minutes plus tard et s'habilla dans sa tenue de sport. Il eut un sourire en l'enfilant, se rappelant le regard qu'avait eu le kryptonien la première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça. Il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il sortit de la grande maison pour aller faire ses exercices à l'extérieur.

Ça n'avait jamais été que du désir entre eux. Ce serait se voiler la face encore plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait ces dernières années. Avec du recul, il avait fini par être plus lucide sur la situation, et il avait repéré les écarts de comportement qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille bien assez tôt. Mais Bruce avait joué l'autruche, et Clark aussi.

Il avait été l'une des premières personnes à connaître Clark sans son costume, et probablement le premier justicier. Si pendant longtemps il avait eu le dessus en informations personnelles sur Clark, ce dernier s'était tellement immiscé dans sa vie personnelle qu'ils en savaient tout autant l'un sur l'autre. Et, même s'ils étaient différents sur de nombreux points, ils avaient forgé ce lien fort entre eux, qui les avaient rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Bruce frappa plus durement le tronc. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la peau de Clark, il en voulait encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des émotions qu'il aurait qualifié autrefois de parasites, et qui désormais comblaient petit à petit un vide qu'il avait en lui depuis toujours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Clark adorable chaque fois qu'il rougissait, qu'il était gêné ou maladroit, ou qu'il souriait à Bruce.

Il repensait à son regard et son sourire qui trahissait ses émotions. Le Bat n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps Clark avait un tel comportement à son égard, mais il n'était plus insensible à ça désormais. Ça l'impactait et il avait changé. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose.

_Je peux me joindre à toi ?demanda une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Bruce hocha la tête et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, se mettant en posture de combat.

_Tu m'en veux de pas t'avoir prévenu ?demanda Dick en commençant l'assaut.

Le Bat para son enchaînement de coups et attaqua à son tour, faisant reculer Dick par une pirouette.

_Non. Je suppose que tu pensais que ça passerait mieux si Clark jouait les intermédiaires.

_Grillé.

Bruce attaqua le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment qu'il était plus agile et rapide que lui. Mais il connaissait son élève par cœur. Il connaissait ses techniques. Il esquiva un coup de pied de Nightwing et lui décocha un crochet du droit. Mais l'acrobate savait encaisser les coups. Il se releva immédiatement et exerça une pirouette pour passer au-dessus de Bruce, l'attraper par les épaules et le faire basculer en arrière.

Le Bat atterrit durement sur le sol et fut retourné par Nightwing, tentant d'immobiliser l'un de ses bras. Il l'avait bien entraîné. Mais il roula sur le côté et Dick dû lâcher prise en pestant. Bruce se releva alors et dès que son adversaire fut debout, il enchaina des coups jusqu'à percer sa défense. Il allait lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes quand il s'arrêta, repensant à ce que Clark lui avait dit. Dick vit son hésitation. Bruce cessa alors de se battre.

_On en a terminé.

_Ce n'est pas ton genre d'hésiter.

Bruce ne répondit pas et récupéra sa serviette pour rentrer. Sous le porche, Alfred les attendait avec deux grands verres d'eau.

_Bonjour Maître Bruce, Maître Richard. Maître Jason dort toujours, ainsi que Maître Tim.

_Tim est paresseux, commenta Dick.

_Oh, il m'en rappelle d'autres…répliqua Alfred sur son air toujours aussi innocent.

Bruce et Dick levèrent la tête, se sentant tous les deux visés.

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir et Bruce monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il annula son rendez-vous de la matinée et le reporta à plus tard, consultant son agenda en même temps. Il avait oublié cette récolte de fond qui avait lieu à Métropolis. Il avait reçu un message d'Oliver, qui lui avait demandé s'il viendrait. Ce à quoi Bruce avait répondu positivement, tout en rappelant au millionnaire qu'ils n'étaient pas censés bien se connaître.

Il se prépara pour le reste de la journée et descendit dans le petit salon, où il savait qu'Alfred avait servi le petit déjeuner pour Dick et lui. Il arriva le premier et Dick franchit la porte quelques minutes plus tard avec Tim encore mal réveillé.

_'Jour tout le monde.

_Bonjour Tim. Je suppose que vous avez veillé tard hier.

L'adolescent grogna et s'installa à table. Bruce pouvait sentir le regard de Dick sur lui alors qu'il lisait le journal, et connaissait son humeur taquine.

_Alors ce dîner avec Clark ?lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bruce ne fut pas surpris par la question. Il s'y était attendu.

_Fort plaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce votre incident à Blüdhaven. Très futé de votre part.

Il regarda Dick, puis Alfred. Le majordome n'afficha aucune réaction.

_Disons qu'on s'est dit que tu serais de meilleure humeur. C'est le cas, non ?

_J'attendrais que tes côtes finissent de se ressouder pour te les recasser, Dick.

Dick déglutit et Tim eut un petit rire.

_Bien tenté ! Je crois que Clark t'as balancé, ajouta le plus jeune.

_J'oublie parfois qu'il a une vision rayons-X, se justifia le premier concerné.

_Heureusement que lui n'oublie pas.

Le ton de Bruce avait été plus ferme. Personne ne reparla avant un long moment. Puis finalement, Dick reprit :

_Bruce… tu ne vas pas dire à Jay de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non. Et toi non plus.

Dick fut surpris.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_Je sais parfois reconnaître quand j'ai fait une erreur, Dick. Je pense que tu me l'as souligné un bon nombre de fois, non ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Tim afficha un grand sourire, totalement satisfait.

_En tout cas ça va être chouette de vous avoir de retour au Manoir ! Je m'ennuie après le lycée.

_Tu ne fais pas partie d'une équipe ?demanda Dick.

_Ah, t'as loupé des passages, toi.

Dick haussa un sourcil et regarda Bruce.

_Nous aurons beaucoup à dire. En particulier ton rapport sur Blüdhaven.

_Ouai, je m'en doute.

_Mais avant, allons voir Jason.

Bruce partit le premier de table, mais les deux Robin se lancèrent un petit défi en chemin, consistant à déterminer qui arriverait devant la porte de Jason en premier. L'un monta les escaliers sur le côté extérieur et l'autre courut sur la rampe en faisant des pirouettes pour ensuite courir dans le long couloir. Ils attendirent Bruce avant d'entrer. Ils reçurent un accueil digne de Jason.

_Mais quelle bande de pachydermes ! Laisser les autres dormir !

Il voulut se retourner dans son lit, grimaça à cause de sa blessure, pour finalement rabattre le drap sur sa tête.

_Dégagez les piafs !

_Quel accueil Jay !répliqua Tim en retirant le drap.

Jason grogna.

_J'me fais agresser en même temps ! Dernière fois que je me prends une balle pour toi Birdy !

_Ne m'appelle pas Birdy !s'écria Dick.

_Birdy !rajouta Jason.

Dick allait répliquer quand Bruce fit un commentaire.

_Bon je vois que tout à l'air de bien aller.

Jason lui lança un regard haineux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'adressait à Bruce, mais ça le blessait toujours autant. Il y avait réfléchi, la veille, sur comment il devait se comporter avec Jason. Clark avait peut-être raison. Il devait accepter Jason.

_Ouai, remercie Alfred et Clark pour moi ! Je suppose que je dois me casser vite fait ?

_Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

Bruce fit demi-tour.

_Et c'est tout ? Pas de questions, de conditions, de morale ?

_Les questions plus tard, mêmes règles de vie et la morale tu t'en fiches.

Jason écarquilla grand les yeux, tout comme les deux autres jeunes hommes. Red Hood ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Bruce continua :

_Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez tous en vie. J'aimerais toutefois connaître l'histoire, mais pour l'instant repose-toi. (Il se tourna vers les deux autres Robin) Et vous allez le laisser.

Les trois jeunes hommes le regardèrent d'un air complètement ébahi.

_Euh…ok.

_Alfred va passer changer tes pansements. A plus tard.

Bruce quitta la chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir. Dick le rattrapa, le regardant comme si son père adoptif avait une deuxième tête qui avait poussé.

_Tu devrais vraiment dîner avec Clark plus souvent.

Son ton était sérieux mais il affichait néanmoins un petit sourire. Bruce répliqua :

_Maintenant, le compte-rendu.

_Bien chef !

Et les deux hommes descendirent à la Cave. Le rapport allait être long.

* * *

Clark ferma les yeux dans l'ascenseur. Il voulait savourer les rares secondes de silence qu'il pouvait obtenir dans la cabine. Il savait qu'en arrivant à son bureau, il y aurait une forte probabilité pour qu'il se fasse agresser les oreilles par Loïs ou Perry. Il but une dernière gorgée de café avant de passer les portes.

_Clark !

Ces estimations n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais pas correctes non plus. Perry et Loïs l'appelaient en même temps. La hiérarchie priorisait. Perry s'avança vers lui. Au moins, il ne lui demandait pas d'aller dans son bureau. Puis contre toute attente, il serra Clark dans ses bras :

_Ah bravo Clark ! Bravo ! Je voulais envoyer Loïs sur place, mais il faut croire que vous avez été plus persévérant ! C'est excellent Clark ! Bravo ! Toutefois, je compte sur vous pour penser à votre collègue, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux des tas d'articles, de scoops, de petits potins ! J'attends beaucoup de vous !

L'enthousiasme de Perry était plus que visible. Mais Clark ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait d'extraordinaire.

_Euh… d'accord Perry…

Son patron lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans son bureau. Clark jeta un regard interrogateur à Loïs, qui semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Finalement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

_Kent !cria la journaliste.

Il se sentit obligé d'aller à sa rencontre.

_Comment as-tu réussi ? Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie en douce d'obtenir des invitations pour que justement personne ne me double ! Comment tu as fait ?!

Clark haussa un sourcil.

_Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

_C'est cette Elena n'est-ce pas !? Oh le petit vicieux, tu te la joues comme ça !dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Le kryptonien perdit patience.

_Bon sang Loïs, mais de quoi tu parles ?!

_Des invitations pour la grande soirée au Metropolis Museum ! A ton avis, je parlais de quoi ?

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne comprends pas, c'est une soirée privée…

_Et tu as reçu un carton d'invitation !

Elle désigna le papier en l'agitant du bout des doigts. Clark lui prit des mains et lu le morceau de papier. En effet, il était convié à cette soirée. L'initiative devait venir d'Elena Colona, la conservatrice. Elle avait dû apprécier son article.

_Tu ouvres mon courrier Loïs ?

La jeune femme afficha un air faussement innocent.

_Bill s'est trompé en distribuant le courrier, comme il y avait le symbole du musée j'ai cru que c'était une réponse positive à ma demande.

Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Tu mens très bien.

_Merci !

La jeune femme retourna à son bureau et Clark fit de même.

_Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner demain soir à cette magnifique opportunité d'assister à une soirée mondaine ?

_Avec plaisir ! J'espère que tu as de quoi t'habiller !

Clark leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait hâte que sa journée se termine vite.

* * *

Clark passa rapidement au port de Gotham. Avec les derniers évènements, il avait oublié de récupérer cette liste sur les locataires des containers. Il n'y avait que le vigile de nuit qui était présent dans les locaux, mais il risquait de le voir. Il fallait qu'il fasse diversion. Clark passa entre les premiers containers et s'assura d'être vu par le gardien. C'est quand il l'entendit l'appeler qu'il partit en courant, pour ensuite le contourner et atteindre le bureau ouvert. Il devait se faire très discret. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune caméra. Dès qu'il eut fini son transfert sur clé USB, il ressortit et disparut du port.

Il rehaussa ses lunettes avant de frapper. Alfred vint lui ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir et Clark se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quoi pouvait ressembler Alfred surpris. Il hausserait probablement un sourcil. Il haussait souvent les sourcils.

_Monsieur Clark, j'ai nettoyé vos vêtements. Je vais vous les chercher.

_Merci Alfred. J'ai ramené celles de Bruce. Où est-il ?

_Dans la Cave, avec Maître Richard. Ils y ont passé la journée.

Clark hocha la tête. Le compte-rendu de Dick devait être long.

_Et comment va Jason ?

_Maître Jason et Maître Tim en ont profité pour amener la console dans le home cinéma.

Clark eut un léger sourire.

_Ils jouent avec le feu.

Alfred sourit en retour et indiqua à Clark où était la salle. Ce dernier ne s'y rendit qu'après être passé par la chambre de Bruce et alla saluer les garçons. Il les trouva tous les deux en train de jouer à un jeu de guerre. Un jeu dont Clark avait souvent entendu parler. Il vérifia l'état de santé de Jason, qui avait l'air de bien s'améliorer.

_BIM dans ta face Jay !

_Attends de voir morveux, t'as de la chance que ça ne soit que sur un écran !

Il choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

_Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne façon de te reposer, Jason ?

Les deux joueurs tournèrent la tête vers Clark.

_Ah, Tonton Supes ! Génial, tu viens me faire la morale ?

Clark se permit de taper l'arrière du crâne de l'intéressé.

_Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Alors pousse tes fesses et fais-moi une place !

_Oh yes, on va te laminer Clark !s'exclama Tim.

_Je vais vous exploser !répliqua le journaliste.

Jason lui donna un coup de coude.

_La ferme vous deux, c'est moi l'expert en armes ici !

Ils lancèrent une partie. Clark n'allait pas parler des activités de Jay à Blüdhaven, pas maintenant. Il profita juste du temps et de la détente. Il s'immergea dans le jeu vidéo. La première partie fut gagnée par le fanfaron de service, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième. Jason était intenable et faisait un sacré score. Clark mit du temps à démarrer et peinait déjà à rattraper le score de Tim. Il gagna la partie suivante avec une étonnante longueur d'avance sur les autres joueurs, à la surprise générale.

Ce fut son seul moment de gloire dans le jeu. Plus encore motivés par le fait de battre Clark, Jason et Tim s'acharnèrent sur la manette de jeu et martelaient les touches. S'il avait pourtant d'excellents réflexes, Jason et Dick connaissaient le jeu sur le bout des doigts. Les pièges qu'ils lui tendaient avaient plusieurs fois eut raison de sa défaite. La domination du jeu se jouait donc entre Jason et Tim, qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Le Robin actuel avait réussi plusieurs fois à égaliser ses victoires, sans parvenir à rester en tête.

Encore une fois, la partie qui se jouait là allait déterminer lequel des deux garçons allaient dominer. Tandis que Clark essayait de les rattraper comme il le pouvait, étant la cible de premier choix des deux autres.

_Le dîner sera bientôt servi Messieurs.

Clark fut surprit et regarda sa montre. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était là.

_Rao je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Désolé les garçons, je vais devoir vous laisser continuer.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en train de gagner !répliqua Tim et Clark lui donna un coup de coude en représailles.

_Vous êtes compris dans les convives, Monsieur Clark. Maître Bruce m'en a informé ce midi.

Clark haussa les sourcils, n'ayant eu aucune information concernant cette soirée.

_Euh… Merci, je suppose.

_J'suis même pas étonné !commenta Jason, mort de rire.

Le kryptonien lui tapa l'arrière du crâne, conduisant à sa mort et celle de Jason par Tim. Alfred quitta la pièce et Clark lâcha :

_C'est la partie décisive, les gars.

_Tu paies ta tournée si je gagne ?lança Jason

_Pareil pour moi !

_J'ai vraiment une tête de victime ou c'est comment ?répliqua Clark, tuant Tim et Jason pour se venger.

Cette fois, Clark revint dans la partie :

_Vous paierez pour cet affront !

Jason lâcha sa manette pour mimer des guillemets alors qu'il parlait :

_ « Vous paierez pour cet affront » dixit le binoclard aux yeux de cocker avec son petit costard.

Clark colla une semtex sur Jason pour le tuer.

_Le binoclard il t'explose !

_Oh Jay, t'as chauffé Supes là !

Le journaliste n'allait pas terminer cette dernière partie sur une défaite lamentable. Il n'en était plus question. Il allait donner une leçon à ces petits prétentieux. Il traqua Tim et Jason dans le jeu et tuait tous les autres joueurs à sa portée. Alors qu'il venait de louper un égorgement, Clark se retourna et posa une claymore juste devant Tim, qui explosa. Le personnage de Clark fut gravement blessé, mais il survécu.

_Ouh, _savage_ ça Clark !commenta Tim.

Jason exécuta Clark d'une balle dans la tête.

_Attends ton tour Jay, tu vas pas l'emporter au paradis !

Clark courut sur plus de la moitié de la carte pour trouver Jason. Et lui tirer dessus.

_Mais quel rancunier tu fais Clark ! Tu ne me battras pas là-dessus !dit Jason sur un ton de défi.

_Ah tu crois ?répliqua Clark sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, Jason lui donna un coup de pied qui faillit faire lâcher la manette à Clark. Cette distraction fut suffisante pour que Clark meure.

_Oh toi tu vas voir !

Clark attrapa la veste de Tim et la lança à la tête de Jay. Ce dernier répliqua en attrapant la même veste et les deux hommes continuèrent de se chamailler, sans faire attention à Tim, qui ricanait sournoisement en tuant leurs personnages. Ils furent interrompus par une voix froide et ferme qui les immobilisa sur place.

_Le Home cinéma n'est pas fait pour ça.

Derrière Bruce, Dick ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Seul le jingle de fin de partie brisa le silence.

_Euh… Bonsoir Bruce.

Le Bat ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour. Tim regarda Jason et Clark avec un sourire malicieux :

_J'ai gagné bande de trous du'c !

_Toi le p'tit sournois je vais te faire la peau !lança le Red Hood au Robin.

_Bon, allons-y avant que Bruce ne passe ses nerfs sur la console, dit Dick d'un ton sérieux. (Il regarda Jason) Je suppose que tu vas mieux, abruti.

_Birdy.

_J'vais t'exploser.

_Je t'attends.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et serraient tous les deux les poings. Clark intervint.

_On y va !

Bruce s'était installé en bout de table. A sa gauche se trouvaient Clark puis Dick et à sa droite Tim puis Jason. Alfred avait servi le repas.

_Qu'ont donné tes infos, Dick ? Tu penses qu'elles seront toujours valides ?demanda l'homme d'acier.

_Certaines oui, mais très peu. Nous avons vérifié avec Bruce. La Cour est très bien organisée. Beaucoup de leurs cachettes sont désormais vides. Nous en avons vérifié pas mal aujourd'hui, avec des drones espions à la Cave.

Clark réfléchit quelques secondes.

_Vos gros drones ?

_On en a des plus petits désormais, ils ont une faible autonomie de vol mais nous avons personnalisé les gros. Tim a de bonnes idées, expliqua Dick.

Clark regarda son voisin de table et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_Ce serait bien qu'il rencontre Blue Beetle*, non ?

_C'est marrant Clark, je me disais la même chose !ajouta Dick, complice.

_Sérieux ? Je pourrais rencontrer Blue Beetle ?s'exclama Tim avec joie.

_C'est qui ce gars ?demanda Jay. Mais quel nom pourave en plus !

_Arrête ! C'est un pur génie des nouvelles technologies ! Sors un peu, Jay !répliqua Tim.

_Désolé, ce mec est inconnu au bataillon. Remarque avec un nom aussi nul…

_Rah mais la ferme Jay !intervint Dick.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Birdy ? Tu te sens visé ? Remarque « Nightwing », ancien apprenti de « Batman » ça fait un peu le gars qui n'arrive pas à se détacher de son mentor nan ? T'as encore besoin de papa ?

_Jason. Fais attention, répliqua Bruce sur un ton menaçant.

Clark lança un regard noir au Red Hood, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même si ça le concernait en partie*.

_Putain mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros con, lâcha Dick. Tu sais très bien d'où vient mon pseudonyme. Pourquoi ça t'amuse de sortir des conneries ?

_C'est si facile de t'énerver. J'adore t'énerver.

Dick garda son calme.

_Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu étais à Blüdhaven, dit Bruce.

Jason posa son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur sa paume, défiant du regard Dick en face de lui. Tout le monde porta son attention sur le jeune homme et Clark tendit l'oreille.

_En fait j'ai retrouvé la piste de Dicky-Birdy et comme je suis un grand cinglé, je l'ai suivi partout pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il s'était fait grillé alors j'ai jugé bon de faire péter un container entier d'armes et de munitions avant d'aller lui sauver les miches !

Clark fut le seul à ne pas réagir.

_Merde Jay arrêtes tes conneries et dis-nous ce que tu faisais !

_Ok, ok ! J'ai eu des tuyaux sur un échange d'armes avec une autre organisation que je déteste, alors je me suis pointé pour tout gâcher comme à mon habitude, et là y'a ce con qui arrive derrière moi ! Du coup voilà. Puis y'a la cavalerie qui a failli nous ensevelir aussi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Clark, qui leva les mains en se justifiant :

_Hey ! Je ne les ai pas blessés !

_Tu as quand même failli nous faire tomber le toit de l'église dessus, fit Dick d'un air pensif.

Clark plissa des yeux.

_C'est parce que je n'ai pas mon costume que vous me remettez en question ?

_Tu parles de tes jolis collants bleus ?

_Je serais toi je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain, Jay.

Il faisait allusion à la tenue qu'il portait en tant qu'apprenti. Red Hood plissa des yeux à son tour avant d'abdiquer.

_Ouai. Pas faux. Mais ma tenue de maintenant est plus classe, marmonna le second Robin pour lui.

L'homme en face de lui soupira.

_Collants ou pas, merci Clark. Sans ton intervention Jay y restait, reprit Dick.

La conversation redevint très sérieuse.

_C'est mon rôle. Il n'empêche que tu as été très imprudent Jason.

Bruce approuva :

_Clark a raison. Ce n'était pas prudent d'y aller seul.

_Oui oui, je sais. J'ai pris un risque. Que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais pu résister à un _Little Bird_ en détresse.

_C'était toi qui était en détresse ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Tim afficha un grand sourire en les regardant tous les deux.

_J'adore quand vous rentrez à la maison les gars. C'est tellement plus animé.

_Tant qu'ils ne ravagent pas le Manoir comme avant…grogna Bruce plus pour lui-même.

Jason et Dick soufflèrent tous les deux dans leur coin. Clark afficha un large sourire. Puis Jason afficha soudainement un sourire mesquin que Clark repéra, et il fut alors fixé par le regard bleu-vert de celui-ci.

_Mais au fait, depuis quand tu viens ici, Clark ?

Le journaliste fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Bruce répondit à sa place :

_Je suis encore chez moi il me semble. J'avais cru remarquer que pour vous trois, Clark vous était plutôt bien utile non ?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et les deux aînés adressèrent un regard interrogatif à Tim, qui eut un sourire coupable. Clark fut soulagé que Bruce soit intervenu. Jusqu'à ce que Dick ouvre de nouveau la bouche :

_Ouai, mais Alfred avait fait une chambre et ce mat-

Bruce se leva de table.

_Jason devrait aller se reposer. Je suppose qu'il a encore beaucoup à récupérer. Tim, prépare-toi.

_Euh, je vais plutôt bien…commença Red Hood.

_T'as dormi presque toute la journée !le dénonça Tim.

_Je me suis réveillé, des fois !

Clark se leva discrètement de table et alla rejoindre Bruce dans le couloir. Puis Tim sortit pour monter dans sa chambre et alors qu'ils allaient vers la bibliothèque, ils entendirent Jason susurrer à Dick :

_Allez _Little Bird_ , ne fais pas la tête !

_T'es chiant Jay.

_Je sais.

Bruce fronça les sourcils et Clark le fit avancer au passage secret de la Cave.

Les deux justiciers descendirent à la Cave dans le silence. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, Clark fit une remarque à Bruce.

_Jason ne mentait pas, tout à l'heure. Pour sa raison à Blüdhaven.

Bruce resta silencieux un moment, commençant à se déshabiller pour revêtir le costume du Batman. Clark ne le quitta pas des yeux.

_Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu parlais du vert. Jay devrait porter du vert, dit Bruce.

_Ah tu vois ! Dick sera un peu moins aveugle.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué le comportement de Jay auparavant.

_C'est parce que tu ne le côtoyais pas assez. Remarque, moi non plus, mais Dick m'en parlait souvent. Il ne voit peut-être pas pour son propre cas, mais il n'est pas aveugle en ce qui nous concerne.

_Je sais.

Clark sourit et vint embrasser Bruce, qui venait de terminer d'enfiler son costume. Le Bat se figea au contact et le kryptonien se recula rapidement.

_Désolé. Je sais que je deviens trop affectueux…

Bruce lui attrapa le bras et vint lui rendre son baiser, avant de se détacher de lui. Clark se mit à rougir instantanément.

_J'étais surpris, répondit Bruce.

Clark hocha la tête en souriant avant de partir de la Cave faire son tour, le cœur plus léger que jamais : leur relation n'allait qu'en s'améliorant.

* * *

*Blue Beetle, alias Ted Kord dans ma version (le 2e Blue Beetle) est un ingénieur que Tim Drake admire. Dans la version des comics, c'est Dick Grayson qui organise leur rencontre, à la grande joie du Robin.

*Nightwing : Dick a choisi ce pseudonyme en rapport à une légende kryptonienne, celle des dragons Nightwing et Flamebird, en rapport au renouveau. (Dick s'identifie un peu à ça en fonction de tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa "carrière"). Cette légende, c'est Superman qui la lui raconte. Dick est aussi familier à Kandor pour s'y être rendu, même si là, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas encore lu cette histoire.

Superman connait assez bien les Robin, mais Dick est peut-être celui dont il est le plus proche dans les comics.


	13. Soirée mondaine

Hello tout le monde ! Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, la fic est toujours en cours d'écriture et j'en suis actuellement à la rédaction du chapitre 24, avec au compteur 137k mots. Mes excuses d'avance pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, vous comprendrez pourquoi en les lisant.

Vos retours seront les bienvenus, bons comme mauvais !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Ps : Pour te répondre, **Azra** , j'ai en effet écrit du JayDick, mais je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite du rendu, ce sera donc une surprise, pour dans très longtemps.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Soirée mondaine**

Clark était parti tôt de Gotham. Pas parce qu'il avait cherché à fuir les garçons de Bruce ou le majordome, mais plus parce qu'il avait mal dormi. S'il se sentait plus serein dans sa relation avec le Bat, ça n'avait fait que ressurgir ses angoisses profondes par rapport à ses pouvoirs. Il avait d'ailleurs eut peur que Bruce ne le remarque la veille, après leur retour à la Cave, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Encore une fois, il avait senti de l'énergie circuler dans ses doigts et remonter le long de son bras. Ça l'inquiétait fortement.

Alors, quand il s'était réveillé, il avait rassemblé ses affaires et était parti directement pour la Forteresse de Solitude, qui ne lui appris rien de plus que ce que Caulder lui avait dit : l'énergie qu'il accumulait pourrait se manifester comme un nouveau pouvoir, ou faire de lui une bombe ambulante. Une bombe d'une énergie incommensurable.

Cette question l'avait travaillé un moment alors qu'il était seul. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face en ne voulant pas affronter les choses, qu'il déniait ce qui lui arrivait. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de faire du mal, peur d'être un danger. Si les choses venaient à s'empirer… Il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un évènement aussi important que la disparition de Coast City et ses 7 millions d'habitants. Une ville complète rayée de la carte, si ce n'était pas plus. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Clark chassa ses idées noires et se rendit à Métropolis. Il se prépara pour aller au Daily Planet et fut l'un des premiers arrivés. Même Perry et Loïs n'étaient pas encore là. Il se pencha alors sur leur affaire concernant Cadmus et le transport de marchandises non spécifié. S'ils avaient de meilleures preuves et plus légales, ils seraient capables de faire tomber les laboratoires. Mais il était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait et était déterminé à fouiller un peu plus.

Il leur était impossible de vérifier le contenu des containers, mais Clark était persuadé que le container qui les intéressait était sous un faux nom. Alors autant dresser une liste en confirmant ou non les identités. Quoi de mieux que de passer pour un démarcheur au téléphone pour vérifier si les numéros n'étaient pas des faux ? Après tout, il n'était pas policier, impossible pour lui de faire la vérification par un nom.

En suivant la liste qu'il avait prise, il avait commencé très tôt à faire le tri et s'était fait rejeté à maintes reprises par téléphone. A vrai dire, Clark s'en fichait. Tant que le téléphone sonnait et que le répondeur confirmait, il se contentait de ça.

Lorsque sa collègue arriva avec un autre café, le journaliste lui expliqua ce qu'il était en train de faire et ensemble, ils s'y collèrent. Passer la matinée pendu au téléphone était quelque chose longue et d'ennuyeux. Plusieurs fois, Clark avait dû se faire un café pour ne pas s'endormir et avait pris toutes les bonnes occasions de mettre sa cape pour bouger. Cela lui avait valu de nombreuses excuses pour se rendre aux toilettes, qui auraient pu se justifier par les litres de café qu'il s'enfilait.

Clark y passa toute sa matinée ainsi que le temps de sa pause déjeuner pour passer des coups de fils. En face de lui, Loïs avait décidé de faire une double vérification et cherchait sur internet d'autres traces de l'existence des personnes ou entreprises listées.

Si au départ, les réponses des personnes ne l'affectaient pas, Clark avait fini par en avoir marre. Lui qui était connu pour avoir une certaine patience, ce n'était pas le jour où il pourrait le démontrer. Il en avait juste marre. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer sur cette enquête et se demandait si finalement, il ne se voilait pas un peu la face aussi quant au sens de l'enquête. Loïs semblait voir son découragement au fur et à mesure de la journée.

_Tu sais Clark, Perry nous autorise à partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour nous organiser pour la soirée.

_D'accord.

Clark nota sur un bloc-notes une autre fausse identité. Ils en avaient déjà trouvé plus d'une trentaine. C'était seulement le premier tri.

_Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça toute le reste de la journée, continua Loïs.

_Serait-ce de la bienveillance de la part de Loïs Lane ?

Sa collègue haussa les épaules.

_Disons que tu ressembles à un évadé de prison et que ça serait une bonne chose si ce soir, tu pouvais avoir une meilleure tête.

Clark sourit malgré sa remarque.

_Je me disais aussi. La bienveillance ça ne te va pas !

Pour toute réponse, Loïs lui tira la langue. Clark regarda la liste principale, lut quelques noms et chercha les coordonnées téléphoniques du nom suivant.

_Je vais partir dans une heure. Tu devrais en faire autant.

_Je le ferais.

Il passa son coup de fil et tomba directement sur un faux numéro. Il l'ajouta à sa liste et continua l'enquête, lisant en avance les quelques noms suivants. Il tiqua sur l'un des noms.

_C'est bizarre.

_Tout est toujours bizarre à Métropolis, Kent. Sois plus précis.

_C'est juste qu'un nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de visage dessus.

La journaliste cessa de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_Ce doit être un nom classique. C'est quoi ?

_Jason Kane.

_Classique. Avec tous ces noms ils doivent tous te sembler familiers.

Le kryptonien laissa passer, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il vérifia alors les numéros de la liste suivants, jusqu'à arriver à ce fameux Jason Kane. Clark consulta alors la fiche complète, qui n'indiqua pas beaucoup d'informations sur les containers, ni sur le propriétaire. Il soupira. Jason Kane. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait autant familier. Pourtant il avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et auditive, ces gênes kryptoniens y jouant pour beaucoup.

Il en arriva alors vite à la conclusion que ce n'était pas un souvenir oublié, mais une affiliation que faisait son cerveau à quelque chose. Chose qu'il devait trouver. Mais il n'avait que des pensées parasites. Jason, il l'assignait directement à Jay. Et Kane, à Bruce. Bon sang il devait vraiment se sortir cette famille de la tête, elle l'empêchait terriblement de réfléchir et d'être objectif. Mais impossible de se défaire de cette idée.

Clark soupira. Peut-être que Loïs avait raison. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller et que c'était un nom d'emprunt classique. Des Jason Kane, il devait en exister des dizaines. Curieux, il rechercha dans l'annuaire combien de personnes à Gotham s'appelaient Jason Kane. Personne. Il n'en trouva aucun. Il y avait eu un, de Jason Kane, décédé d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 72 ans et figurant dans la rubrique nécrologique de leur propre journal, deux ans auparavant.

Il consulta la date d'enregistrement de Jason Kane. C'était près de six ans auparavant. 6 ans. Comme lorsque Jason était décédé. Clark voyait des coïncidences partout. Jason, décédé la même année. Kane, le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Bruce. Ridicule. Si Bruce s'était fait cambrioler, il l'aurait sûrement dit ou aurait réglé le problème et il n'y aurait pas eu besoin d'enquêter sur Cadmus. C'était ridicule.

Mais plus il tournait cette idée dans sa tête, plus il se mettait le doute. Il avait besoin de vérifier. Il regarda le numéro du container et commença à ranger ses affaires en récupérant sa veste.

_Tu as raison, je vais y aller. On se retrouve sur place ?

_Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne viens pas me chercher ?

_Avec quel véhicule ? Un vélo ou un vieux pick-up ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu es un cas désespéré, Clark Kent. A ce soir alors. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un sourire et quitta le bureau, saluant Jimmy au passage.

* * *

Clark s'introduisit sur le port de Gotham et entreprit de chercher le fameux container de lui-même. Selon le registre qu'il avait volé, le container avait été récemment déplacé, mais son nouvel emplacement n'avait pas été notifié.

Il passa plus de deux heures à circuler dans le port, vérifiant les noms des containers sans succès. Il devait faire attention à ne pas être vu ni entendu, tout en vérifiant chaque bloc qu'il croisait. Les numéros étaient visibles pour tous, mais ce n'était jamais les bons. Le container KC-4739. Il avait trouvé des containers PC-4739, KC-4639 ou encore KC-4779. Mais pas celui qu'il cherchait.

Il allait finir par renoncer lorsqu'il en trouva un sans aucun numéro visible. Mais il était Superman. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin dans les alentours, Clark décala le container voisin qui cachait l'une des faces. Le container KC-4739. Enfin. Il l'examina alors de près, observant le mécanisme de la porte : mis à part son système d'ouverture classique, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Sauf deux trous plus qu'inutiles. Puis des marques de peinture récente sur certains coins.

C'était un excellent travail. Clark devait le reconnaître, s'il n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne vue, il n'aurait rien remarqué. L'emplacement des marques cachées faisaient penser à des systèmes de sécurité de Bruce. Peut-être que Clark était trop paranoïaque. Ça pouvait simplement être d'anciens verrous de renforcement.

Il changea alors de vision pour voir l'intérieur du container. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçut que sa vision à rayons X ne voyait pas au travers. Il effleura la paroi métallique et devina que l'intérieur du container avait été repeint avec de la peinture au plomb.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Avec tous les évènements récents, le contenu du container pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier son contenu seul. Même s'il n'y avait rien, il lui fallait quelqu'un capable de l'aider à trouver une piste.

Clark resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire les cent-pas devant le container. Il avait un nom en tête. Une idée à vérifier. Mais s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées, ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de très paranoïaque. De peureux. Parce qu'il voulait être sûr qu'il ne risquait pas d'être exposé à de la kryptonite. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ça n'était qu'une accumulation de suppositions, et Clark n'avait rien de concret en sa possession, ni aucune preuve sur quelque chose de potentiellement mal.

Il risquait de fortement se décrédibiliser s'il demandait de l'aide. Mais il avait besoin de se confirmer que ses théories étaient infondées. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise que l'idée qui naissait dans sa tête était fausse.

Il sortit finalement son téléphone et écrivit un message bref, qu'il envoya sans hésitation cette fois. Avec de la chance, il n'aurait pas trop à s'expliquer. La réponse fut presque immédiate. Clark sut alors qu'il n'attendrait pas très longtemps. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car il était attendu après et devait se préparer.

Il fit le tour du container et de ceux alentours, évitant soigneusement les personnes présentes dans le périmètre. Clark ressassait le début de leur enquête avec Loïs dans sa tête. La journaliste avait été rencardée sur un tuyau concernant les laboratoires Cadmus qui auraient des activités douteuses. Clark et Loïs étaient partis sur l'espionnage du laboratoire de Métropolis, qui les avait guidés sur des activités nocturnes non répertoriées dans leurs actions. Loïs croyait dur comme fer à du trafic. C'était peut-être vrai. Mais ça l'avait conduit ici, à Gotham, dans le port.

_Salut Clark. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Clark salua le super-héros devant lui, qui revêtit sa tenue civile dès qu'il posa le pied au sol.

_Que tu me rendes un service, de toi à moi.

Le journaliste devait avoir une expression faciale parlante car l'autre homme haussa un sourcil.

_Bien sûr. Ce sera long ? Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec Cowgirl…

_Non ne t'inquiète pas. Ce truc est recouvert de peinture en plomb et je ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaises surprises en entrant.

_Un lien avec la JL ?

_Je n'espère pas.

_D'accord, alors écarte-toi.

_Merci Hal.

Jordan hocha la tête alors que Clark s'éloignait de la porte. Lorsque le pilote de chasse ouvrit la porte, il eut une expression de déception sur le visage.

_C'est vide.

Clark le rejoignit et entra le premier dans le container. Il sentit immédiatement une sensation d'inconfort, comme s'il était pris dans un étau géant et qu'il allait manquer d'air. Ça n'était pas lié à la peinture en plomb. Il effleura du bout des doigts la paroi, alors qu'Hal examinait le fond pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de faux-fond ou d'autre cachette.

_Il n'y a rien du tout Clark.

C'était certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose. Quelque chose de très inquiétant. Clark pouvait le sentir. C'était une sensation qu'il détestait.

_Ton anneau peut détecter des traces de radioactivité ou technologiques ?

_Okay. Tu m'inquiètes Supes. Anneau. Analyse de l'environnement.

_ _Présence de fortes radiations. Origine kryptonienne._

_Anneau. Donne-nous des précisions.

_ _Quantité importante de minerai. Estimation : entre 1900 et 2000 livres._

Clark sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine : ça représentait environ 900kg de kryptonite. Hal eut une autre réaction.

_Anneau. Tu es sûr de ton estimation ?

_ _Estimation entre 1900 et 2000 livres._

_Bordel de merde.

Hal regarda Clark, qui sortit du container. Une fois tous les deux dehors, ils refermèrent le container. Le Green Lantern reprit :

_Nom de dieu c'est impossible autant de kryptonite ! Tu imagines ? Tu aurais pu mourir rien qu'en y étant exposé !

_J'imagine surtout ce que cette quantité d'énergie pourrait faire entre de mauvaises mains.

_Faut prévenir le QG.

Clark eut une boule qui se forma dans le creux de son estomac. C'était vraiment que de la peur ?

_Je le ferais. Je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose. Merci pour ton aide, Hal. On se verra à la Tour. Bon rendez-vous !

_ Ça pue grave cette histoire. Fais attention à toi Clark.

_Toi aussi.

Il regarda Hal se changer et repartir du port. Clark récupéra ses lunettes et les nettoya. Une telle quantité de kryptonite… en possession de qui ? Jamais Bruce n'aurait possédé autant de kryptonite, il lui aurait dit. Alors qui en était le possesseur ? Lex Luthor ? Aucun sens. C'était lui le financeur principal de Cadmus. Il ne se volerait pas lui-même. Quoique, cela pouvait faire partie d'un de ses stratagèmes complexes… et Luthor voulait sa mort. Ce dernier avait plus de chances d'être le voleur que le propriétaire à l'origine.

Clark se gratta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant. Toute cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon, et ça depuis un moment. Il devait prendre des mesures et faire comme Bruce le faisait, envisager le pire. C'est ce que faisait toujours Bruce. C'était une chose qui ne changeait pas.

La pensée qu'avait Clark actuellement ne lui plaisait pas. Est-ce que Caulder avait parlé ? Non, le scientifique était quelqu'un de respectable et à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Alors pourquoi, malgré tout, Clark avait cette terrible sensation ? Ce pressentiment qu'il ressentait dans le creux de ses entrailles, et qui était en train de mettre le doute sur tout ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il remette en question l'intégrité de Batman ?

Des éclats de voix quelques centaines de mètres plus loin lui rappelèrent qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il avait une soirée prévue et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Il s'envola pour Métropolis. Il choisit la tenue la plus chic qu'il avait et se prépara convenablement. Il assortit son costume trois pièces bleu marine avec une cravate de la même teinte, cira ses chaussures, choisit ses plus jolis boutons de manchette et choisit de ne rien mettre dans sa pochette, car il n'avait rien qui convenait en sa possession.

* * *

Clark arriva au Metropolis Museum avec trois minutes d'avance. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps l'arrivée de Loïs. Cette dernière descendit d'un taxi dans une tenue resplendissante. Vêtue dans une robe fourreau noire avec un col en V et les cheveux remontés en un chignon arrangé, elle avait tout l'air de la femme fatale. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait une sacrée allure.

La jeune femme gravit les marches jusqu'à Clark, qui lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Après tout, il savait lui aussi se comporter en gentleman.

_Clark je suis épatée ! Je ne te pensais pas capable d'être si élégant !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je vais tâcher de prendre ça pour un compliment. Tu es aussi ravissante.

_Merci.

Elle lui décocha un sourire qui allait de pair avec sa tenue. Il lui sourit en retour et se présentèrent à l'entrée. Clark présenta leurs invitations et ils entrèrent dans le musée.

Le hall principal de l'établissement servait d'accueil. Les socles amovibles avaient été déplacés et seules les pièces qui ne pouvaient être retirées restaient exposées. Clark repéra facilement les changements par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Les plus grosses pièces de valeur avaient été déplacées et d'autres moins importantes étaient exposées. Ça dissuaderait peut-être des voleurs d'attaquer.

Le hall était envahi de personnes de la très haute société. L'espace d'un instant, ça intimida Clark. Ce n'était clairement pas le même monde. Il attrapa deux coupes de champagne et en donna une à Loïs, tandis que cette dernière observait chaque invité présent avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle cherchait les cibles les plus intéressantes.

_Clark Kent ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu !

L'homme d'acier se retourna vers la femme rousse qui arrivait vers lui.

_Mademoiselle Colona, je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Je vous présente Loïs Lane, une amie.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent.

_Votre réputation vous précède, Miss Lane. Appelez-moi Elena.

_Et moi Loïs. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

La journaliste lui fit un clin d'œil et Clark maudit intérieurement sa collègue. La conservatrice elle, afficha un sourire ravi.

_Je dois vous laisser pour saluer d'autres arrivants. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment, en espérant pouvoir vous parler à nouveau dans la soirée.

Elle partit en adressant un dernier regard vers Clark. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il entendit Loïs dire :

_Tu as une sacrée touche Clark ! Si tu veux profiter de la soirée vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas !

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Loïs.

Elle reprit son bras en haussant un sourcil.

_C'est encore l'enquête Cadmus qui te monte à la tête ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

_On va dire ça.

_Bon alors je vais mener la danse !

Elle les guida à travers la masse de personnes présentes. Clark repéra par moments des visages connus, des familles riches, des chefs d'entreprises, des milliardaires,… Il n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir Lex Luthor, mais il décida de l'éviter. Il y avait assez de monde pour ça.

Son regard rencontra celui de Dinah, au bras de son époux. Ils ne firent aucun signe d'échange pouvant révéler l'existence d'une relation qui les liait. Il se contenta de suivre Loïs, qui tenta deux approches avec d'autres personnes avant d'apercevoir une cible de premier choix. Un aristocrate héritier d'une famille riche de Gotham.

Clark n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Plus ils se rapprochaient du Bat et plus Clark avait cette mauvaise sensation. Cette intuition qui lui hurlait de s'en aller, qu'il était en danger. Il sentit l'énergie se répandre dans ses doigts et se détacha de Loïs au moment où ils arrivaient vers le Bat, qui s'entretenait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il serra la mâchoire pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, avant de voir Ted Kord s'entretenir avec lui.

_Bonsoir Messieurs, quelle merveilleuse surprise de vous voir ce soir !engagea Loïs pour attirer leur attention.

_Mademoiselle Lane. Je dois avouer être tout aussi surpris.

Si Bruce y mettait les mots, son expression faciale ne changea pas d'un iota. A côté, le Blue Beetle eut une autre réaction, complètement opposée.

_Lane ? Loïs Lane ? La célèbre journaliste du Daily Planet ?

_Celle-là même, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

_Vous me voyez totalement charmé. Je suis un grand lecteur de vos articles. Ted Kord.

Clark sentait le regard de Bruce sur lui, mais attendit que Loïs termine avec Ted pour se présenter, ce qu'elle fit pour lui.

_Voici mon collègue Clark Kent. Il m'assiste pour mes articles.

Clark serra la main des deux hommes.

_Messieurs.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de Bruce sur lui et rien que sa présence le gênait. Est-ce que Bruce était un danger pour lui, ainsi que pour tous les autres kryptoniens ? Est-ce que l'un de ses scénarios catastrophiques contenait l'anéantissement des siens ?

Il but d'une traite la fin de sa coupe, chassant les idées trop extrêmes qui lui venaient à l'esprit et reprit une autre coupe au passage tandis que Loïs parlait à Bruce.

_Vous me devez une interview, Monsieur Wayne.

_Il me semblait plutôt vous l'avoir refusée, cette interview.

_Ce serait du gâchis, je suis sûre qu'un homme aussi secret que vous a de nombreuses choses à raconter.

_Rien qui ne vous regarde.

Loïs hausa les épaules mais son regard disait que la conversation n'était pas terminée :

_Bon, très bien. De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

Ce fut le Blue Beetle qui répondit :

_Business en fait. Il se trouve que Monsieur Wayne et moi-même partageons une vision sur les nouvelles technologies plutôt semblable. Je lui parlais d'un de mes nouveaux projets qui s'effectuerait peut-être avec Monsieur Palmer… D'ailleurs où est-il…

Clark chercha lui aussi l'homme du regard avant que Ted ne finisse par lui faire signe de venir.

_Vous êtes Ray Palmer ? De Palmer Industries ?engagea Loïs.

_C'est exact et vous êtes… ?

_Loïs Lane, du Daily Planet.

_Bruce Wayne, de Wayne Enterprises.

_Clark Kent, du Daily Planet également.

Ray fronça légèrement les sourcils en les saluant et Ted reprit la parole.

_J'expliquais à cette charmante créature que nous travaillons sur un projet en commun.

_Oh, vous vous intéressez à l'univers subatomique ?

Loïs eut un sourire gêné et chercha du secours auprès de Clark, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait l'esprit trop ailleurs pour suivre correctement la conversation. Il but de nouveau du champagne, qui ne faisait qu'émoustiller ses papilles sans qu'il ne puisse subir les effets de l'alcool.

_Pas vraiment… Je ne m'y connais pas trop en physique.

Ray fit une mine déçue avant de sursauter lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

_Ray ! Je voulais te présenter ma charmante épouse, Dinah !

Clark ajusta son nœud de cravate avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_Oh, pardon, j'espère que je ne te dérangeais pas dans ta conversation. On fait un tour des présentations ? Ray, comme je te le disais, voici Dinah, ma charmante femme. Et moi je suis-

_Oliver Queen. Félicitations pour votre campagne, Monsieur le Maire, déclara Ted. Ted Kord.

_Ah, Ray m'a parlé de vous. Enchanté. Mais ne me déclarez pas vainqueur tout de suite, la campagne n'est pas encore terminée.

_Selon les pronostics, vous avez de bien meilleures chances d'être élu maire, déclara Bruce.

_Oh, Monsieur Wayne. Vous êtes assez connu. (Il se tourna vers les deux journalistes) Oh, Mademoiselle Lane ! Vous aussi, vous avez une sacrée réputation. Je me dois de vous remercier pour ces trafiquants d'armes, il y a un an. Il y avait une cellule à Star City qui a été démantelée grâce à vos informations.

La journaliste rougit.

_Vous m'en voyez ravie Monsieur Queen. Mais j'avoue que pour cette enquête, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans l'aide de mon collègue, Clark Kent.

Clark serra la main d'Oliver.

_Oh, je crois avoir lu votre article sur le Soudan. Vous ne manquez pas d'audace.

_C'était au Mali. Mais merci.

Dinah rejeta sa chevelure brune en arrière avant de s'adresser à Clark.

_N'en voulez pas à Oliver, il est très mauvais sur les repères géographiques.

_C'est vrai que vous menez de sacrées enquêtes, reprit Ted. Racontez-nous, vous êtes sur une affaire actuellement ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Même celui de Bruce. Clark serra de nouveau la mâchoire. Ce qu'il avait découvert apportait plus de questions que de réponses et il pouvait chasser la plus grosse partie de ses craintes en parlant au Bat. C'était une chose qui le démangeait, mais il devait se retenir.

_Oui, répondit Loïs. Mais nous sommes un peu dans une impasse. Ça occupe encore l'esprit de mon collègue.

_Oh, un indice bizarre ?hypothétisa Oliver.

_Pas vraiment, c'est juste sur un nom. Tu te prends trop la tête, Kent.

Clark observa les réactions et tendit l'oreille. Si Loïs amenait le sujet, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Bruce ne pourrait pas fuir la conversation.

_Quel nom ?demanda Dinah, intéressée.

C'était le moment de vérité. Il fixa Bruce du regard avant de dire :

_Jason Kane.

Bruce ne changea pas d'expression. Il resta impassible, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Mais Clark l'avait entendu. Cette faible accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, alors que, sans se douter de quelque chose, Loïs continua :

_Aux alentours de Gotham.

_C'est un nom relativement commun, commenta Ray.

_C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais il est un peu têtu.

Clark ne releva pas ce qui avait été dit. Il fixait Bruce, alors qu'il sentait sa colère monter. Il termina sa coupe avant de la redonner à un serveur et enchaîna :

_Est-ce que ce nom vous est familier, Monsieur Wayne ? Vous êtes de Gotham, le hasard peut parfois bien faire les choses.

Il s'engageait dans une joute verbale avec le Bat. Il ne lâcherait pas avant de savoir.

_Comme l'a dit Monsieur Palmer, c'est un nom commun.

_Vous contournez la question, Monsieur Wayne ?

_J'énonce simplement un fait. Je ne connais pas chaque personne vivant à Gotham.

Clark vit du coin de l'œil le regard que s'échangèrent Ollie et Dinah, et Ted et Ray. Des membres de la Ligue assistaient à cet échange, sauf Loïs qui ne saisissait pas les liens qui les unissaient. Il pourrait gérer Loïs avec l'écart de comportement qui allait suivre.

_Êtes-vous anti-Superman, Monsieur Wayne ?

Le kryptonien entendit le cœur de Bruce nettement s'accélérer. Les yeux de Bruce ne le trompaient plus. Il voyait la panique. Bruce ne pouvait pas être plus coupable.

_Clark ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il entendit la jointure de ses mains craquer alors qu'il serrait ses poings. Le container était à Bruce. La cargaison était à Bruce. Depuis 6 ans. Clark sentit le sang battre à ses tempes, les sons autour de lui furent lointains et cette sensation d'étau dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

_Pardonnez mon collègue, je crois que le champagne lui est monté à la tête.

Bruce avait le regard fautif. Clark avait un regard qui en disait long sur sa colère.

_Il faut croire que Bruce Wayne n'a finalement pas réponse à tout. Je vais prendre l'air. Messieurs.

Clark n'attendit pas de retours. Il s'en alla vers la sortie, entendant derrière lui les pas pressés d'une Loïs sur talons hauts.

_Nom de dieu Clark qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à Bruce Wayne comme ça ?!

_Tu dois avoir raison, l'alcool m'est monté à la tête.

Il ne lui adressa aucun regard alors qu'il passait la porte du musée.

* * *

Bruce était réticent à aller à cette soirée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fini par accepter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'insistance d'Alfred, de Dick ou encore d'Oliver qui trouvait ça amusant de se croiser en civil. Ce n'était certainement pas ce dernier argument qui l'avait fait sortir. Il s'était dit que la cause en valait la peine. Alors il s'était préparé et Alfred l'avait déposé. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde, en franchissant les portes, qu'il verrait Clark.

Clark Kent, dans un beau costume trois pièces qui le rendait très élégant. Vraiment très élégant. Bruce n'avait pas été insensible à cet état de fait, ni à l'approche de la conservatrice lorsqu'elle était venue le saluer. Voir cette femme tomber sous le charme de Clark lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, très amer.

Puis Ted était venu lui parler. Bruce saisit l'occasion pour évoquer un peu Tim et ces connaissances, demandant l'avis de l'expert, qui semblait plus que ravi d'avoir un fan. Il aurait largement voulu se vanter auprès de son meilleur ami Michael Carter, alias Booster Gold, mais ce dernier n'était pas en Amérique. Les deux hommes allaient presque s'accorder sur une version quand ils furent interrompus par Loïs. Bruce se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme, bien qu'il respectait son travail.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le comportement de Clark. Fermé, tendu, trop pensif. Bruce avait remarqué tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il s'était demandé si cela avait un lien avec la femme qui l'accompagnait ou son patron, ou encore une autre raison.

Clark finit par le fixer du regard et Bruce eut la confirmation lorsqu'il descendit sa coupe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui le préoccupait, et le Bat se demanda si c'était dû de nouveau à ses mauvaises nuits. Puis Ray arriva et Bruce dû reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas vraiment de temps pour s'immiscer dans la conversation que déjà, Oliver et Dinah les rejoignirent.

Bruce n'aima pas la situation. Trop de membres de la Ligue se retrouvaient ensemble en public. Atom, Blue Beetle, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman et Batman. Seule Loïs ignorait ce qu'il se passait implicitement. La situation amusa fortement l'archer.

Le milliardaire de Gotham City s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand leur enquête fut abordée. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ça. Bruce tendit l'oreille. Il regretta. Il ne savait pas sur quoi portait leur enquête, mais Clark était remonté au nom de Jason Kane. Le nom sous lequel il avait bêtement loué un container au port de Gotham, peu après la mort de Jay et qui avait été cambriolé quelques semaines avant.

Il vit le regard de Clark changer. Merde. S'il avait réussi à garder ses émotions, Clark avait sûrement dû entendre les battements de son cœur. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, la tension montant entre eux. Bruce savait qu'il allait être dévoilé. S'il apprenait le contenu…

Clark renchaina sans chercher à se cacher. Bruce était doué pour éluder les questions, et c'est ce qu'il fit avec brio. Le journaliste n'avait rien pour parer et ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Il posa alors une question qui lui fit se rendre compte de son erreur. Clark savait. Clark savait que Bruce avait eu en sa possession de la kryptonite. Il sut en cet instant qu'il avait merdé.

En face, Clark essayait de contenir sa colère. Bruce ne sut comment réagir et même lorsque Clark partit, il se sentit mal. Vraiment très mal. Voir ce regard haineux à son encontre l'avait plus qu'atteint. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Oliver.

_Bruce, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Bruce regarda la sortie, puis Oliver. Est-ce qu'il devait rattraper Clark ? S'excuser ? Lui expliquer ? Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Il sentait que s'il ne s'expliquait pas maintenant, les choses allaient s'envenimer.

_Bruce ?

Oliver insista. Le concerné chercha une réponse à formuler, quand un son strident de micro qu'on tapotait se fit entendre. Loïs revint vers eux alors que la conservatrice du musée commençait son discours.

Bruce n'écouta pas un mot. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir rejoindre Clark. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient pas censés se connaître. Il jeta des coups d'œil réguliers à la porte, sans jamais voir Clark repasser la porte. Un coup de coude du Green Arrow lui fit sortir son chéquier et il le remplit par automatisme. Il dût le reconnaître, il était contrarié. Plus que contrarié. Clark devait penser que depuis le début, Bruce s'était foutu de lui ou servit de lui. Mais quel abruti il avait été !

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la sortie, pile au moment où des hommes en noir et à cagoule entrèrent dans le musée, armes automatiques à la main. Bruce réagit plus vite qu'il ne le crut. Il coucha à terre Loïs et Oliver au moment où l'un des hommes tira dans le plafond :

_A terre, tous à terre ! Le premier qui bouge je le descends !

Les hommes se répartirent dans la salle et les mirent en joue, alors que deux autres sortirent des sacs en toiles :

_Bijoux, téléphones, liquide, et vite !

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui essayait de bouger lentement pour atteindre son communicateur de la JL. Clark ne devait pas être loin. Il n'avait normalement pas besoin de lancer un appel. Jusqu'à ce que Bruce se rappelle les raisons du départ de Clark. Il était peut-être déjà loin, finalement.

Dinah attrapa le communicateur de son époux et l'activa. Elle fit de même avec le sien et Bruce ne douta pas que Ted et Ray essaieraient de faire la même chose. Si jamais les hommes tombaient sur cet appareil, leur identité serait démasquée. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un tel risque. Il fallait que Clark intervienne vite.

Bruce chercha du regard les issues. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les lieux, mais l'entrée principale étaient fermée et bien gardée. Mais les autres galeries du musée devaient avoir une autre sortie. Il réfléchissait à vive allure, se demandant quelles personnes il aurait à neutraliser. Ça impliquait de se dévoiler devant les autres, et donc de mettre à jour sa double identité.

Sa réflexion se stoppa quand d'autres coups de feu furent tirés et que les gens hurlèrent. Il y eu alors une autre salve de tirs, qui plongea de nouveau la salle dans le silence. Les hommes qui ramassaient les objets ne se pressèrent pourtant pas plus. Ils ne semblaient pas inquiets du temps qu'ils prenaient. Bruce trouva ça louche.

Les minutes furent longues. Trop longues. Les hommes arrivaient presque à eux. Bruce réfléchissait alors à toute allure, regrettant de ne pas avoir de gadget sous la main pour faire diversion. Alors qu'il s'imaginait prendre le risque de courir et atteindre un extincteur, l'un des hommes à la porte cria :

_On se casse !

Les hommes commencèrent à se rassembler vers un autre couloir quand un éclair jaune traversa la pièce dans un violent courant d'air, neutralisant les hommes avec sa rapidité légendaire. Il les rassembla et les ligota, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder les gens dans la salle, et repartir immédiatement après.

Tout le monde dans la salle commença à se relever, certains allèrent directement récupérer leurs affaires. Bruce se releva avec ses collègues et vérifia l'état de Loïs, qui devait déjà réfléchir à son exclusivité. Le Bat se tourna alors vers ses collègues, et Ted exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde se disait :

_Où est Superman ?


	14. Disparition

Hello ! Voici les révélations sur l'absence d'intervention de Superman dans sa propre ville ! Les éléments laissés un peu au hasard dans les autres chapitres feront enfin sens. Autant vous dire que les conflits en cours ne seront pas réglés de si tôt.

L'histoire prend désormais un grand tournant et les choses vont plus ou moins avancer. Je vais probablement me mettre à poster 2 chapitres par semaine : je me rapproche de la fin de l'écriture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

 **Azra** , je te laisserai découvrir dans ce chapitre et les suivants comment ça va se passer ! (ps : c'est jamais comme on voudrait, même pour moi)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Disparition**

Clark avait commencé à marcher dans les rues de Métropolis, encore furieux par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le blessait le plus : que Bruce ait gardé une quantité importante de kryptonite, assez pour le tuer Kara et lui rien que les exposant, ou qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu que l'ennemi était probablement en possession de cette quantité de minerai.

Est-ce que Bruce mesurait réellement ce que ce minerai représentait ? Qu'au-delà de le tuer, l'énergie que contenait la pierre était puissante mais aussi instable, et que ses propriétés pouvaient être différentes selon les utilisations. Leur rayonnement était puissant et en plus de cela, la pierre pouvait facilement alimenter les cœurs des bombes. Entre de mauvaises mains, elles représentaient un réel danger.

Cette information était trop importante pour que Clark passe à côté. Il savait que Luthor construisait une sorte d'arme à base de kryptonite et que d'autres voulaient utiliser la pierre comme source d'énergie pour lancer des attaques contre la population. Il était convaincu que jamais Bruce n'aurait dû garder cette information pour lui seul.

Il finit par s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre le mur, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il sentait cette douleur dans la poitrine qu'il savait projetée. Ça lui avait fait mal, terriblement mal. Est-ce que c'était un manque de confiance en lui ou par peur que Bruce avait rassemblé autant de kryptonite ? Est-ce que c'était sinon, pour le protéger ? Clark avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il doutait de cette dernière possibilité. Il connaissait la nature méfiante et paranoïaque de Bruce. A ce stade, on ne pouvait plus appeler ça de la prévoyance.

Clark savait que quelque part dans la Batcave, ou ailleurs, Bruce gardait des « boîtes »* avec le nom de chaque super-héros trop fort et un élément permettant de les neutraliser définitivement s'ils venaient à se retourner contre l'Homme. Déjà, quand Clark et Diana l'avaient su, ils ne l'avaient pas bien pris, mais ils n'avaient pas mal réagi : c'était quelque chose de légitime qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement, même s'ils avait mis du temps à intégrer l'idée.

Un jour, Bruce lui avait laissé regarder le contenu de sa boîte. Bien sûr, Clark y avait trouvé une boîte de plomb renfermant certainement de la kryptonite, mais il y avait aussi des choses personnelles, comme l'adresse de Smallville et une photo de Martha. Bruce lui avait alors assuré que personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait le contenu de la boîte. Clark n'avait pas apprécié que sa mère soit mêlée à cette histoire, et cet évènement avait mis un froid temporaire entre les deux hommes.

Alors pourquoi plus de kryptonite quand le contenu de sa boîte était suffisant ? Bruce redoutait autre chose ? L'arrivée des kandoriens ? Clark lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de risque de ce côté-là.

Clark fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit deux grosses camionnettes noires passer plus vite que la normale devant lui. Il leva la tête pour les suivre du regard, se dirigeant au bout de l'avenue d'où il venait. Un troisième véhicule du même type passa alors, et il sentit d'instinct que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'engagea alors dans une petite ruelle sombre et changea de tenue, prenant ensuite de la hauteur pour repérer les véhicules, qui s'arrêtèrent près du Metropolis Museum.

Il vit alors des groupes d'hommes armés et cagoulés sortir des véhicules et foncer vers l'entrée. Superman descendit pour intervenir, quand il fut violemment intercepté par une masse noire qui l'envoya atterrir sur une voiture vingt mètres plus loin. Sonné et à la fois surpris, Superman mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que Gorilla Grodd* fonçait sur lui.

Il esquiva une voiture et s'élança dans les airs, prenant de la distance avec le gorille aux pouvoirs mentaux très puissant. Clark savait que là était sa faiblesse, et que Grodd était un redoutable ennemi pour lui : à plusieurs reprises il avait failli perdre son combat, et s'était même pris une sacrée dérouillée.

Mais il devait avant tout penser à la population de Métropolis. Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème rapidement, pour aider ceux dans le musée. Grodd le vit arriver de loin. Il lui lança une forte attaque psychique, qui le déstabilisa. Il chuta, désorienté, mais Grodd ne l'attaqua pas physiquement, il se contentait de maintenir une pression psychique sur lui.

Clark sentait l'intrusion dans sa tête, et la forte pression finit par le maintenir au sol. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression, il pouvait sentir le sang affluer à ses tempes. Il se força à relever la tête pour utiliser son laser sur Grodd, qui rompit sa pression mentale le temps d'un un instant.

Mais il avait réussi à aboutir à son plan : maintenir Superman au sol assez longtemps. Clark ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva sur le moment. Il sentit juste une violente douleur à la poitrine, et agit d'instinct en hurlant sa rage vers son nouvel attaquant. Deadshot* se réfugia derrière le muret du toit d'où il avait tiré, échapant de peu la thermovision de Superman. Toutefois, l'explosion fut violente, assez pour qu'il ne tire plus.

Superman resta debout, l'adrénaline le maintenant encore alerte, alors qu'il fixait Grodd avec une expression de rage sur le visage. Le gorille allait l'attaquer de nouveau et il allait se préparer à le réceptionner. Mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Ses bras non plus. Il fut incapable de se protéger de la charge de Gorilla Grodd.

Percutant de plein fouet un véhicule, il cracha du sang, sentant les effets de la kryptonite. Il fut trop tard pour lui lorsqu'il comprit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vit Grodd s'approcher de lui et Deadshot arriver plus loin derrière. Il s'était fait avoir. Incapable de bouger, Superman fut impuissant lorsque Grodd abattit son poing sur lui. L'instant d'après, l'homme d'acier était mis KO.

* * *

_Il aurait pu aider ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!

Ollie accompagna ses mots en frappant son poing dans sa main. Ça faisait depuis dix bonnes minutes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver. C'était compréhensible.

_Ce n'est pas le genre de Clark d'agir de cette façon, reprit Dinah, pensive.

Barry haussa les épaules, faisant la moue.

_Oui enfin, d'après ce que vous avez dit, ce n'est pas trop le genre de Clark d'agir de cette façon en public. Ni envers Bruce. (Il marqua une pause) D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il te reproche, Bruce ?

Le Bat ne répondit pas. Il resta totalement impassible alors qu'Oliver répondit :

_Je lui ai déjà demandé, il a seulement dit que c'était personnel. Enfin bon, Clark aurait quand même pu différencier personnel et professionnel là ! On a tous failli griller nos couvertures !

Dinah posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

_Calme-toi Ollie. Ça n'est pas arrivé.

_Et puis, de ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé, y'a quand même eu des gros dégâts de combat dehors. Leur combat a dû se déplacer, je n'ai vu personne en arrivant, reprit le Flash.

Ça sembla calmer Oliver. Bruce avait eu la même observation, alors qu'ils étaient tous partis de la soirée après avoir déposé un témoignage rapide à la police.

Ted, Ray et Dinah avaient été les premiers à prendre le téléporteur. Les deux scientifiques étaient actuellement dans le laboratoire technologique de la Tour de Garde, alors qu'eux discutaient dans la salle commune.

_Bon, j'espère que c'est ça. Sinon, j'irais lui souffler dans les bronches !

La conversation sembla être close. Bruce se disait qu'il allait rentrer au Manoir et envoyer un message à Clark, pour qu'ils puissent parler. Dinah l'interpella :

_Bruce ! Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas qu'on devrait apprendre ?

Il ne se tourna pas pour lui répondre.

_Non.

Et sur ce dernier mot, il se dirigea vers le téléporteur.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Batman était assis dans sa Batcave, pianotant avec hésitation sur les touches de son téléphone, puis effaçant, puis retapant. Il n'était d'habitude jamais aussi hésitant pour envoyer un message. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Il n'était pas comme ça. Tout ça à cause de Clark.

Il grogna d'énervement, se frottant nerveusement la peau râpeuse de sa mâchoire. Quoi qu'il fasse, Clark lui en voudrait probablement. Mais il devait entamer la démarche de lui-même. Pour une fois au moins. Il pianota un nouveau texte, sembla satisfait, puis l'effaça de nouveau. Il entendit alors un soupir derrière son dos et se retourna, cachant sa surprise.

_Tu veux que je t'aide à taper, peut-être ?lança Nightwing avec le sourire le plus mesquin qu'il pouvait faire.

Bruce posa son téléphone.

_Je peux me débrouiller seul. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Et bien, au début j'étais descendu voir comment ça se passait, et puis tu étais là. Et comme tu semblais plus grognon que d'habitude… (Son sourire s'élargit) C'est à propos de Clark, hein ?

_C'est une affaire entre nous deux. Comment ça se passe avec Jason ?

Dick se gratta la nuque, les pommettes se teintant légèrement en rouge.

_Euh… normal quoi. Jay c'est Jay.

Bruce vit le premier Robin rougir de plus en plus.

_Et sinon votre soirée ?reprit Dick pour changer de sujet.

Le Bat afficha alors des chaînes d'informations à la télévision. Il y avait eu très vite des journalistes sur place et il avait été assez fier de lui de les avoir évités. Son visage n'apparaissait pas une seule fois sur les images et il avait évité les questions des journalistes. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous perdants par rapport aux informations qu'aurait Loïs Lane. Dick siffla d'admiration en regardant les écrans.

_Toujours animé avec vous ! Je suppose que ça doit faire bizarre de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper des gars.

_Assez. Barry est intervenu. On suppose que Superman l'a fait à l'extérieur.

Dick regarda les écrans avec plus de sérieux.

_Pas de nouvelles depuis ?

_Non, mais je suppose que l'histoire est réglée.

_Oui, c'est Superman.

Grayson consulta d'autres fichiers vidéo que l'ordinateur avait sauvegardés et Bruce décida de lui laisser la place. Après tout, Clark avait peut-être enchaîné les interventions et donnerait de ses nouvelles plus tard, s'il ne lui faisait pas la tête.

Bruce retira son costume et remonta au Manoir. Peut-être qu'il devait simplement envoyer un message bref. Il valait mieux qu'il s'explique avec lui en face sur cette histoire. Il ne réussit à se décider que lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, et préféra choisir des mots simples.

 _ **Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi au Manoir quand tu pourras. BW.**_

Il resta plusieurs minutes à attendre une réponse, avant de finalement reposer son téléphone. Peut-être que Clark était trop en colère, ou occupé pour répondre. Peut-être qu'à froid, il sera plus apte à discuter. Ce serait une meilleure solution pour eux. Il n'avait vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg en ce qui concernait la colère du kryptonien, il en était certain. La solution la plus sage serait d'attendre que ça se tasse. Il attendrait alors un signe de la part de Clark.

* * *

Bruce se baissa pour esquiver le coup de Jay et s'écarta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de Tim. Il attrapa en plein vol Dick dans sa pirouette et le propulsa sur le second Robin. Tim, plus frêle, sera bien plus facile à maîtriser. Toutefois, il avait bien entraîné les trois garçons et le plus jeune para ses coups avant de s'attaquer aux jambes du Batman.

Déstabilisé, Bruce fut forcé de reculer. Dans une attaque combinée, il fut alors acculé par les trois Robin et recula jusqu'au bord du ring. Mais les jeunes n'avaient pas gagné pour autant. Jay fut le premier à l'attaquer et avec une prise particulière, Bruce l'envoya au sol, s'exposant lui aussi aux autres adversaires, qui ne manquèrent pas de saisir l'occasion de l'attaquer. Encaissant les coups, il s'attaqua à Tim et Dick en même temps, cherchant des failles dans leurs mouvements.

Ce qu'il trouva facilement chez le jeune, moins chez Dick. Chose plus que normale, il avait l'expérience. Baissant lui-même sa garde, il reçut un violent coup de pied de ce dernier au visage, alors que Jason lui faisait un croche-patte. Il bascula en arrière, perdant toute défense contre ses apprentis l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis ils l'immobilisèrent et Bruce dû reconnaître sa défaite. Le cri de victoire de Dick et Tim lui agressa les oreilles et résonna dans toute la Cave.

_Oh ouai 2 points partout ! Tu te ramollis Bruce !

Dick s'écarta de son mentor, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_La ferme Dicky. On est trois et il est tout seul.

L'intéressé ne fit pas attention au surnom donné par l'autre homme et posa les poings sur ses hanches, bombant le torse de fierté.

_Ouai mais lui c'est Batman ! Une pause avant de faire le round décisif ?

_Carrément !répondit Tim alors qu'il avait déjà quitté le ring.

Ils quittèrent tous le ring, chacun occupant sa pause en profitant pour essuyer la sueur et s'hydrater. Bruce reçut alors une alerte venant de son appareil relié au réseau de communication et l'afficha. Un message de Barry, lui indiquant son arrivée. Il soupira. Cette fois, Barry prévenait. Une minute à l'avance.

Il défit la sécurité de la Cave à l'instant où un éclair jaune fit son entrée et s'arrêta juste à côté de Bruce.

_Hey ! Salut la compagnie !

Barry alla saluer les trois garçons en utilisant sa supervitesse avant de revenir vers Bruce.

_Salut Barry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda Dick, arrangeant ses mèches en arrière.

Bruce ferma les yeux, attendant le récit à rallonge de Barry, mais toutefois rapide. Très rapide.

_Je me demandais si Clark n'étais pas là. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais rendez-vous avec Hal, on devait se retrouver pour relever Diana et Carter. En plus Hal m'a dit qu'il avait vu un truc avec Clark, qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à la Ligue – Clark hein, pas Hal – et donc du coup, comme Hal était pas là, bah je me suis dit qu'il devait chercher Clark. Alors je fais le tour pour les trouver en attendant. Donc comme Clark est là parfois, je me suis dit « Tiens, j'vais aller voir Bruce, comme Clark passe le voir, et puis tu sais Barry, Batman sait tout donc vas-y ça prendra deux secondes ! » et du coup me voilà ici. Voilà, tu sais tout !

Le Flash croisa les bras sur la poitrine, attendant les réactions. Les trois Robin étaient plus que perdus. Bruce avait l'habitude, mais il lui fallait un léger temps de réflexion.

_Clark n'est pas là. Tu n'as pas tenté de joindre Hal ?

_Hal ne répond pas, Diana non plus, Carter ne sait pas où ils sont - Diana n'aurait même pas fait sa garde - et Clark aussi ne répond pas. En fait y'a pas grand monde qui répond, à croire que tout le monde est parti en vacances…

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait une grosse coïncidence.

_C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as parlé à Hal ?

Le blond réfléchit, trépignant sur place.

_Y'a peut-être deux heures.

Le Bat avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il ne le partagea pas. Barry se douta de quelque chose, mais ne dit rien non plus.

_Du coup, si par hasard tu as des nouvelles, fais-moi signe. Salut les gars !

Barry repartit dans un autre éclair. Bruce n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela le numéro de Clark, sans réponse. Il se fit insistant, le contacta ensuite sur le réseau de la Ligue et lui envoya un message.

_Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Clark ?demanda Tim, inquiet.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Dick s'approcha :

_Ce n'est pas le genre de Clark d'ignorer les appels. Surtout pendant trois jours, ajouta Dick.

_C'est plus complexe, répondit Bruce sans le regarder.

Personne ne répondit. Ils avaient compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Puis Bruce contacta Diana sur le réseau de la Ligue, puis sur son numéro personnel. Il n'eut pas de réponses non plus. Il vit derrière lui Dick chercher ses affaires et sortir son téléphone à son tour. Bruce attendit. Il savait qu'il appelait Clark et qu'il aurait de meilleures chances d'avoir une réponse. Parce que même s'ils étaient en froid tous les deux, Clark n'ignorait jamais les garçons.

_Clark ne répond pas.

Ils entendirent tous l'inquiétude dans la voix de Dick. Tim regarda Bruce, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Jay resta plus en retrait, mais il s'était posté derrière Dick.

_Bruce, il se passe quelque chose.

Le Bat hocha la tête. Il était de son avis.

* * *

Bruce serra la mâchoire. C'était le seul trait visible que l'on pouvait voir qui changeait de son habituelle impassibilité. Ils étaient nombreux à être venus directement à la Tour de Garde et attendaient tous dans la salle commune. La situation était plus que critique. Bruce avait donné l'alerte avec Barry, quand il avait demandé au blond de le rejoindre à la Tour de Garde. Ils avaient alors vu Carter parler à Méra sur place, l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir emprunter le téléporteur de la Ligue sans être accompagné alors qu'elle n'en était pas membre.

Méra était effondrée. Enceinte jusqu'au nez, elle était escortée de Garth, alias Aqualad, un ancien partenaire de Dick. Il était chargé de la protection de Méra. Elle expliquait à Carter qu'Arthur avait été appelé pour régler un problème avec une attaque en bordure de leur Cité et qu'il n'était pas revenu. L'équipe avec qui il était parti avait été massacrée et Arthur avait disparu. Les êtres marins ne savaient pas où il était.

Ils avaient mis une vingtaine de minutes pour la rassurer, avant qu'elle ne reparte par le téléporteur avec l'assurance qu'ils chercheraient Arthur à la surface. Ils étaient pour elle sa seule chance d'aider Arthur.

Barry, Carter et Bruce s'étaient décidés à contacter tous les membres de la Ligue en urgence avec pour indication de venir au QG. Beaucoup ne répondirent pas, mais vinrent. D'autres ne donnèrent aucun signe de vie.

Batman jeta un œil à l'assemblée déjà réunie. Beaucoup de monde était là, mais il manquait des membres importants de la Ligue, dont les créateurs. Le trio d'or avait deux de ses membres manquants et l'appel avait été passé plusieurs heures plus tôt.

_Le délai est passé, Batman.

La voix du Flash trahissait ses inquiétudes. Tout le monde était inquiet. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour ceux qui ne répondaient pas. Dans un coin de la salle, il voyait Dick trépigner sur place, soutenu par Tim et Jason. Starfire n'était pas là. Et à la tête de Dick, elle ne répondait pas. Batman attira l'attention sur lui en commençant à parler.

_Si cette alerte a été lancée, c'est parce que nous pensons que plusieurs d'entre nous ont été attaqués et sont portés disparus depuis. Il faut qu'on se divise afin de récolter le plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça concerne Superman, Wonder Woman, le Green Lantern Hal, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman et Starfire. Pour rappel des anciens évènements…

Bruce ne s'entendit même pas dire la suite. Une partie de lui n'enregistra plus ce qu'il disait, et expliqua son plan d'une voix claire, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais ça sonna creux à ses oreilles.

Bruce ne parla à personne du rapprochement qu'il avait fait entre ces justiciers, mais il savait que d'autres le feraient bien vite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les conséquences qui en ressortiraient s'ils étaient retenus captifs par des scientifiques.

* * *

Il n'avait aucune piste précise. Il avait fait le rapprochement pour la disparition de Clark, qui remontait à trois jours. Retenir Superman captif trois jours, ce n'était pas rien. Il fallait obligatoirement de la kryptonite et Bruce ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Son propre stock de kryptonite avait été volé peu de temps avant.

Il avait été acteur de tout ça. Bruce frappa du poing la console de la Batcave. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment les voleurs avaient pu déterminer que son container contenait de la kryptonite. S'il avait d'abord cru que c'était du pur hasard, cette fois cette pensée lui semblait totalement stupide désormais.

Il entendit Alfred arriver, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il allait le renvoyer lorsque le majordome parla en premier :

_Maître Bruce, Loïs Lane est ici. Elle refuse de partir avant de vous avoir parlé.

Bruce retira son masque.

_Ici ? Depuis combien de temps ?

_Elle patiente dans le petit salon des invités depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Vous êtes actuellement en conférence importante dans votre bureau.

Alfred avait de nombreuses parades dans ce genre de situations. Il ne pouvait pas dire dans ce genre de cas que Bruce était à l'extérieur alors qu'il rentrait par l'intérieur de la maison. Il soupira et enfila les affaires que lui tendaient Alfred et qu'il avait soigneusement préparées.

_Les garçons ne tarderont pas à revenir.

_Je me chargerai de les prévenir.

Bruce ferma les boutons de sa chemise en hochant la tête.

_Merci Alfred.

Quand il fut prêt, il monta au Manoir.

* * *

Loïs Lane portait un tailleur gris avec de fines rayures blanches et croisait et décroisait ses jambes avec impatience sur le canapé, trempant de temps en temps ses lèvres dans son thé en attendant. Bruce remarqua qu'elle était remontée à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur elle. Il entra dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de la mettre dehors.

_Mademoiselle Lane.

Elle se leva immédiatement à son arrivée, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

_Vous ! Où se trouve Clark Kent ?

Bruce fit faussement l'air surpris.

_Vous faites la route de Métropolis jusqu'ici pour me demander où est votre collègue ? Je ne possède pas de boule de cristal, Miss Lane.

La brune ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton sarcastique de la fin de la phrase.

_Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Depuis cette soirée caritative, il ne donne plus signe de vie ! Pile quand vous vous êtes pris le nez avec lui !

Elle s'avança vers lui, le regard noir. Bruce ne bougea pas.

_Je crois que vous voyez le mal partout.

_Il ne donne plus aucun signe de vie, personne ne sait où il est et il n'est pas chez lui. Et je pense fort que vous avez un lien avec sa disparition, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Bruce se déplaça dans la pièce.

_Je pense que vous avez un sacré culot pour venir m'accuser de telles choses chez moi, Mademoiselle Lane. Vous devriez faire attention.

Il avait récupéré sa voix froide habituelle.

_Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me faire disparaître ? J'ai enquêté sur vous. J'ai compris le lien que faisait Clark entre ce nom et vous. Jason Kane, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, elle avait l'attention de Bruce. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, mais la femme resta debout, se tournant vers lui uniquement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Et de quel lien parlez-vous ?

_C'est très étrange non ? Que le nom de jeune fille de votre mère soit Kane, et celui de votre protégé soit Jason. Je ne crois pas en de telles coïncidences.

_Je reconnais là une sacrée coïncidence. Mais en quoi, en admettons que votre théorie soit vraie, cela me rend-il responsable de la disparition de votre collègue ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ce nom représente pour vous.

Il reprit son jeu d'acteur. Il voulait sonder la réflexion de Loïs. Cette dernière plissa des yeux et croisa les bras.

_Vous savez très bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Navré, mais je l'ignore. Cette enquête semble en tout cas occuper beaucoup votre esprit à tous les deux. Je pense que vous vous montez trop la tête.

_Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Nous savons tous les deux que ce container est le vôtre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il contenait, pour que vous fassiez des affaires avec Cadmus ?

Le cerveau de Bruce fonctionna à toute allure.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

Loïs était lancée, révoltée comme jamais.

_Vous trempez dans des affaires avec Cadmus. Je ne sais pas lesquelles exactement, mais je trouverais et je vous ferai plonger pour ça !

Bruce ne cacha pas sa surprise, cette fois.

_Vous parlez des laboratoires Cadmus ?

Sa réaction surprit Loïs, qui mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, déstabilisée.

_Oui.

Le maître de maison réfléchit. Il avait repéré les affaires étranges de Cadmus bien plus tôt, quand il était sur une affaire avec Oliver. Tout ça serait donc lié ? Les agissements organisés de leurs ennemis aussi ? Mais dans quel but ? Ils devaient tous y trouver leur compte, car beaucoup d'entre eux ne s'entendaient pas avec les autres. Il leva la tête quand Jay entra dans la pièce.

_Bruce, on a besoin de toi.

Jason fixait Loïs avec une certaine animosité dans le regard. Cette dernière plissa des yeux, mais tendit la main devant elle.

_Loïs Lane, du Daily Planet. Enchantée.

Le jeune homme l'ignora complètement. Quand il n'aimait pas les personnes, Jason savait le faire sentir. D'ailleurs, Jason n'aimait pas grand monde. Il ne serra pas la main de Lane et porta son regard vers Bruce. Ce dernier se leva en hochant la tête. Il se tourna vers la journaliste.

_Navré, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Mademoiselle Lane, permettez-moi de vous raccompagner.

Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à sortir de la pièce. Jason les laissa passer, mais il les suivit du regard.

_On en reparlera, Monsieur Wayne.

_J'en suis certain. Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Lane.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle, se disant qu'elle devrait remonter l'allée à pieds et sortir du domaine pour atteindre un taxi. Il se tourna alors vers Jason, en retrait dans le couloir.

_Tim a pisté le téléphone de Clark, tout à l'heure. Dick et lui se sont rendus sur place, à Métropolis. Ils trouveront sûrement juste ses affaires, mais il vaut mieux les récupérer. Tu as des idées ?

Bruce ferma les yeux un instant. En effet, il en avait.

_Oui. Mais elles n'indiquent rien de bon.

* * *

* **Boîtes** : ces fameuses boîtes existent bien dans les comics, on y fait référence plusieurs fois et c'est véridique, Batman a déjà montré à Superman ce qu'il y avait dans la sienne. Par contre, je ne sais plus si son contenu est réellement révélé ou non.

* **Gorilla Grodd** : Grosso modo, c'est un ennemi de Flash, un gros gorille avec de très grand pouvoirs mentaux (je crois qu'il fait partie des plus grands télépathes de l'univers dc) Il me semble qu'il apparaît dans la série Flash.

* **Deadshot** : un humain tireur d'élite et mercenaire (en général l'ennemi de Batman). Il apparaît dans la série Arrow et le film Suicide Squad

 **Note de moi même imprévue :** Lors de la rédaction du chapitre 25, je me suis fait la réflexion que certains super-héros avaient vraiment une vie de merde. Pas dans le sens où ils meurent à un moment, mais dans le sens où ils finissent usés par les épreuves qu'ils vivent (en tout cas ils sont bien abîmés). Donc voilà, petite pensée aux Green Lantern Hal Jordan, John Stewart et Kyle Rayner, à Arthur et Méra, à Atom et de nombreux autres. Ce sont vraiment des personnages pour qui j'ai beaucoup de compassion par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Peut-être que je ferais d'autres notes dessus plus tard, en tout cas pour Aquaman c'est certain (coucou le chap 25). Si ça vous intéresse, je crois que les comics The Blackest Night/The Brightest Day font un bon récap. Je vous recommande vivement de les lire !

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout si tu es arrivé là ! Bisous sur tes 4 joues lecteur/trice !


	15. Les Laboratoires Cadmus

Yo all ! Bon, autant vous prévenir, j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'ai jamais été satisfaite de lui, mais comme il fallait avancer, c'est cette version que j'ai décidé de garder. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira néanmoins, malgré le contenu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours dessus. N'hésitez pas =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Les laboratoires Cadmus**

Son estomac se contracta de nouveau et il fit un grand effort pour pencher la tête sur le côté et évacuer la bile et le sang qui lui brûlèrent l'œsophage. Les contractions étaient si fortes qu'elles soulevaient sa poitrine, tirant déjà sur les plaies qu'il avait. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur et la nausée l'empêchaient de réfléchir pleinement. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Métallo* à côté de lui.

_Tu n'apprécies pas mon nouveau cœur, Superman ?

Le robot s'approcha de lui et lui exposa en pleine face son cœur de kryptonite rayonnant. Le kryptonien eut des contractions plus violentes et vomit de nouveau, la douleur pressant sa cage thoracique. Il sentait Métallo passer ses doigts sur son torse nu et il hurla lorsqu'il introduisit ses doigts dans une plaie déjà ouverte, alors qu'il attrapait l'une de ses côtes. Il hurlait si fort que ça lui faisait mal à la gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça faisait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Puis Métallo relâcha la pression et il s'arrêta d'hurler, la douleur étant pourtant encore vive. Il avait du mal à respirer, cherchant son souffle après tant d'efforts. Mais sa tête tournait. Il sentait qu'il perdait son attention.

_Je pourrais continuer à faire ça pendant des jours et des jours, mais je dois laisser ma place. J'attendrais que tu sois de nouveau disponible, Superman.

Le kryptonien s'évanouit, captant à peine les dernières paroles du robot.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans un état semi-conscient. C'était comme s'il était présent, sans réellement l'être. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était « ici ». Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les différents outils médicaux, des écrans dans une autre pièce en face et le rayonnement désagréable de la kryptonite. Il espérait que la pierre l'achèverait vite. L'agonie qu'il vivait morcelait peu à peu sa volonté et sa capacité de réflexion. Il était en train de mourir, irradié par la kryptonite. La balle qu'il avait reçue avait été extraite mais il savait qu'elle avait fait pas mal de dégâts. Mais ils le gardaient en vie. Ils voulaient quelque chose de lui.

Kal se souvenait vaguement qu'on lui avait pris du sang et déshabillé. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la raison de tout ça. Il allait vivre l'une de ses plus grandes craintes, il le savait. Finir sur la table d'un scientifique et se faire charcuter comme un rat de laboratoire. Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Il avait entendu les hurlements de douleur de Diana en se réveillant la première fois, et ceux de J'onn. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir duré longtemps. Kal ne les avait plus jamais entendus depuis. Ça le paniquait intérieurement. Il avait la certitude qu'ils étaient en vie tant qu'il les entendait. Mais il ne les entendait plus. Il espérait qu'il allait les entendre de nouveau. Il espérait qu'ils soient toujours vivants.

Il était certain que Métallo n'était pas le seul tortionnaire ici. Il avait une rancœur personnelle envers Superman et le lui faisait bien payer, en le faisant souffrir le plus possible. Mais de sa part, Kal savait qu'il était capable de plus. Métallo prenait donc son temps avec lui. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au bout de ses peines.

Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de sortir d'ici, mais la pièce était truffée de kryptonite et les murs étaient couverts de peinture contenant du plomb. Aucune radiation du soleil ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne pourrait pas guérir totalement de ses blessures. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de cette situation, il mourrait à coup sûr.

Kal réagit lorsque la lumière de la pièce s'alluma, l'aveuglant complètement. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il reconnut son visage.

_Kal-El. Je t'ai enfin entre mes mains.

Brainiac* lui adressa un large sourire. Kal essaya de se débattre, mais il était bien attaché à la table. Il était trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit la peur l'envahir alors que Brainiac se préparait dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ? Le reconvertir ? Le torturer ? Rentrer dans sa tête ?

_Je suis déterminé à récupérer chaque information que tu possèdes sur Kandor et sur la culture kryptonienne. Je n'en ai pas assez.

Kal sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il n'avait pas de défense contre les attaques mentales. Brainiac allait faire tout ce qui était possible pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se rappela les conseils de J'onn pour se défendre des télépathes et les appliqua immédiatement. Pour cela, il répétait en boucle la même syllabe, encore et encore.

Quand il sentit la présence singulière s'introduire dans son esprit, il se concentra le plus possible. Ça ne plut pas à Brainiac. Kal sentait la pression sur sa tête quand il essaya de forcer pour y entrer. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ouvrit les yeux, incapable de les garder fermés plus longtemps et hurla tant la douleur était insupportable. Il se débattit, serrant les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair. Mais il tint bon, plus par instinct de conservation que par volonté pure.

Brainiac fit plusieurs tentatives. Kal essayait de tenir, mais il n'avait pas de protection mentale. Chaque fois qu'il perdait sa concentration, il laissait des informations s'échapper. Il faisait tout pour ne pas donner les informations les plus importantes. Il faisait son maximum, mais la douleur l'empêchait d'agir de manière plus raisonnée. La kryptonite n'aidait pas.

Il sentait le sang couler de son nez et de ses oreilles et il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Kal ne tenait plus. Le choc était trop violent. Il perdit conscience plusieurs fois, mais Brainiac faisait tout pour le garder présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lasser de cette méthode.

* * *

Bruce lisait toutes les notes du dossier qui lui tombaient sous la main. Le dossier ne faisait que rassembler de nombreux éléments sur Cadmus sans toutefois faire de lien concret avec les théories qu'ils avançaient. Ils manquaient de preuves, mais ils avaient une piste. Jamais Bruce ne s'était douté que Loïs et Clark travaillaient sur ces laboratoires. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur son enquête et le journaliste avait toujours rangé ses notes.

_Bruce, il y a des dizaines de laboratoires Cadmus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que l'enquête de Clark est liée à leur enlèvement ?demanda Dick.

Il espérait que son intuition soit la bonne. Parce que sinon, il ne savait pas où chercher. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

_Je crois que c'est une véritable coïncidence. Clark a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Le meilleur moyen de le neutraliser est d'avoir de la kryptonite sous la main. D'après leur dossier, Cadmus recevrait de la marchandise illégalement. Oliver et moi-même avions fait le même constat en les pistant à Star City. Sauf que là, ils sont remontés jusqu'à un véhicule qui venait de Gotham, pour le laboratoire de Métropolis. Leurs recherches s'effectuaient autour du port de Gotham et…

Bruce s'arrêta, tournant les différents documents. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié un gros détail.

_Jusqu'ici il n'y a toujours pas de lien, répliqua Dick.

Le Bat se frotta la repousse de sa barbe en serrant la mâchoire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'expliquer.

_Jason Kane, lança Jay.

Dick haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Jason avait écouté sa conversation avec la journaliste. Il avait très vite fait le lien.

_Ton container contenait de la kryptonite et Clark l'a découvert. C'était ça l'origine de votre froid, n'est-ce pas ?reprit Jason.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il se sentait assez coupable pour ne pas vouloir le reconnaître.

_Quelle quantité de kryptonite il y avait, Bruce ? Et s'il y en avait dans ton container mais que Cadmus l'a pris, comment Clark l'aurait-il su ?

Tim ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il était en retrait, un regard noir dirigé vers Bruce. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il dit :

_Clark a appelé Hal Jordan, quelques heures avant sa disparition.

Ils connaissaient tous les capacités de l'anneau du Green Lantern. Jason soupira de lassitude et partit enfiler sa tenue de Red Hood.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jay ?

_Je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je dois bien ça à Clark.

_Jay, c'est stupide ! Rien ne lie Cadmus à ce container de kryptonite !s'écria Dick. On a aucune preuve directe !

Red Hood haussa les épaules. Il récupéra son Sig Sauer qu'il vérifia rapidement.

_Et bien je vais vérifier ça. Je vais faire un petit tour dans le laboratoire qu'il suspectait.

_Ne fais pas ça !répliqua Dick en allant vers lui.

_Je m'en fous de savoir sur quoi je vais tomber. Au moins, on aura des réponses en plus.

Bruce n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne bougea même pas. Jason quitta la Cave, sous le regard ahuri de Dick.

_Bruce ! Dis quelque chose !

_Quoique je dise, Jason n'écoutera pas.

Dick fut déconcerté pendant de longues secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

_Y'a des jours où vraiment, je vous collerais bien un pain à tous les deux !

Il repartit mettre son costume à son tour et reprit :

_Je vais aller chercher d'autres personnes et rejoindre cet abruti !

_Prends des oreillettes. J'assurerais vos arrières autant que possible, décida Tim en se levant.

Et la décision fut prise. De son côté, Bruce se pencha sur le problème majeur qui le préoccupait et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglé : comment les voleurs avaient su que son container contenait de la kryptonite ?

* * *

Kal peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était à bout de forces. Plus le temps passait et plus il était tenté d'abandonner. Il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises déjà, lorsque Brainiac était trop intrusif, mais il tombait trop souvent dans l'inconscience. Il avait déjà cédé de nombreuses informations sur la Forteresse et les artéfacts qu'elle contenait, ainsi que sur l'existence de Kandor et les vies qu'elle renfermait.

Ses moments d'inconscience étaient les seuls moments qu'il appréciait. Parce que c'était les seuls moments où il ne souffrait plus. Brainiac l'avait réveillé les premières fois, jusqu'à ce que l'effet de la kryptonite soit trop nocif pour Kal. Il avait alors été forcé de retirer les pierres de la pièce lorsqu'il était passé à la torture physique, pour qu'il n'en meure pas.

C'était dans des conditions comme ça que la régénération était un problème. Elle maintenait en vie, et guérissait. Très lentement, mais sûrement. Jusqu'à ce que les blessures deviennent trop lentes à guérir. Kal le sentait se lasser de cet état de fait, car cela voulait dire que Brainiac allait devoir abandonner cette méthode. L'homme d'acier y voyait là une lueur d'espoir, mais il savait qu'il pourrait encore souffrir de mille façons sans pour autant mourir.

Et ça, c'était une chose que Brainiac savait. Après l'avoir écorché vif, brûlé, brisé les os, Brainiac avait encore de la ressource. Il n'avait pas attaqué le corps entier de Kal, mais avait choisi seulement quelques parties. Mais alors que Kal avait résisté lorsqu'il lui avait coupé un autre doigt, le scientifique extraterrestre marqua une pause, à la surprise de Superman.

_Et bien, puisqu'on en arrive là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Kal-El. Dis-moi comment contourner la sécurité de la Forteresse et de Kandor. Tu sais que je veux Kandor, alors fais un effort.

_Nan…

Il avait tenté d'avoir la voix la plus ferme possible alors qu'il se concentrait au mieux sur Brainiac, devenant de plus en plus lucide.

_Si tu ne dis pas comment accéder à Kandor, je tuerai cette chère Supergirl. Plus très super, de ce que j'ai pu constater. Elle a été si facile à avoir… Elle dégénère, non ?

Le sang de Kal ne fit qu'un tour. Brainiac n'aurait pas pu le savoir sans avoir vu Kara. Il le crut sur parole. Il détenait Kara.

_Elle semble si fragile.

Kal réagit, sentant la colère et la peur l'envahir. Il bougea et hurla de rage et de douleur à cause de ses blessures. Il avait Kara. Il détenait Kara alors qu'elle était exposée et moins résistante que lui. Alors qu'elle était humaine. La douleur le rappela à l'ordre et, éreinté, il arrêta de se débattre.

_Laisse la tranquille… Elle ne s'y connait pas autant que moi…

Il suppliait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il suppliait.

_Alors parle.

Kal sentit les larmes couler. Pas ce dilemme. Impossible. La vie de Kara contre celle de centaines de ses congénères et d'autres créatures. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des responsabilités. Kara le savait. Elle lui dirait de ne pas céder, de résister… Mais c'était sa cousine. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

_Superman perd son masque.

Il revoyait Kara, son sourire, sa fierté, la bonté d'âme qu'elle avait. Il repensait aux petits souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle, les fois où ils avaient volé ensemble, où ils étaient sortis s'intégrer dans le monde des humains, où ils avaient fait des choses insolites. Il se revoyait lors d'une partie de poker avec Zatanna et Huntress, ou des petites compétitions qu'ils avaient faites contre Captain Marvel et Flash. Le rire de Kara résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Puis il la revoyait en combat, ce regard dur et déterminé, cette force d'esprit qu'elle avait pour faire face à tous ses problèmes. Il inspira un bon coup.

_Va… va te faire…Brainiac.

Il savait que ses mots condamneraient Kara. Il pleura, incapable de contenir ses émotions. Il venait de mettre à mort sa cousine. Brainiac afficha un sourire.

_Métallo voulait être présent quand tu verrais ça.

Kal fronça les sourcils quand il vit le scientifique quitter la pièce, et revenir accompagné de Métallo, qui trainait quelque chose derrière lui. L'odeur donna à Kal l'envie de vomir. C'était immonde.

_J'ai un joli cadeau pour toi, Superman.

Métallo leva ce qu'il tenait et le suspendit au mur par un crochet. Kal était pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

_Je savais qu'il te plairait. Je l'ai pris y'a quatre jours. Sympa, n'est-ce pas ?

Métallo se mit à rire et quitta la pièce. Superman fixait ce qu'il voyait, incapable de décrocher son regard alors que les larmes coulaient. C'est là qu'il prit une décision. Brainiac n'aurait pas ses informations. Il avait pour devoir de protéger les vies qui comptaient sur lui. Il fit ce qu'il crut bon de faire : il s'assura de son silence.

* * *

Nightwing s'introduisit par le toit avec Raven sur les talons. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Red Hood s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Nightwing fut soulagé de constater que son autre coéquipier avait pensé à changer de type d'arme et en prendre des plus discrètes. Puis ils le suivirent des yeux, Raven le couvrant avec sa magie lorsqu'il atteignit les ascenseurs.

Se déplaçant le plus silencieusement possible, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cabine et Red Hood stoppa l'ascenseur lorsqu'il fut en marche : ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer lorsque les portes allaient s'ouvrir. Nightwing ouvrit la trappe sur le toit et ils sortirent, couvrant les traces de leur passage.

_Le PC-Sécurité est au rez-de-chaussée. Robin a réussi à avoir les plans ?demanda Red Hood.

_Il me les a envoyés. En sortant de l'ascenseur, on devrait se trouver à deux couloirs du poste.

Une voix grésilla doucement dans leur oreille :

_ _Gauche, droite et ce sera la troisième porte sur la gauche. J'ai piraté leur réseau de surveillance, je peux vous signaler s'il y a du monde._

Ils sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur lorsque la cabine repartit et que Robin donna son signal. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, se fiant aux indications de Tim, qui les couvrait en les rendant invisible aux yeux des caméras.

Red Hood fit son entrée le premier, assommant un homme alors que Raven projeta son corps astral pour neutraliser les deux autres hommes. Nightwing entra le dernier et tous les trois fouillèrent les lieux. Le super-héros de Blüdhaven fouilla les fichiers de l'ordinateur, Red Hood les placards et les documents papiers et Raven se pencha au-dessus d'un des gardes pour utiliser ses pouvoirs télépathiques.

_Il y a des niveaux inférieurs, indiqua-t-elle.

Red Hood se tourna vers elle :

_Tu es sûre ?

_ _Les plans n'indiquent rien de tout ça._

_Certaine.

_Tu peux trouver comment on y accède ?demanda Nightwing.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Red Hood et Nightwing la suivirent d'office.

Le laboratoire était bien plus grand que prévu. Il y avait près de cinq étages en sous-terrain qui n'étaient sur aucun des plans et dont le réseau de sécurité était fermé. Cette fois, ils y allaient à l'aveuglette. Raven détourna les caméras avec sa télékinésie sur leur passage. Les couloirs étaient longs et tournaient dans tous les sens. Puis ils entrèrent dans les pièces. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les scia sur place.

* * *

_Ils rentrent, indiqua Tim sur un ton agacé.

Bruce tourna la tête vers son jeune apprenti. Il savait que cette histoire affectait beaucoup l'adolescent et qu'il prenait beaucoup sur lui. Il aimerait l'aider à évacuer, mais il ne savait pas apporter de réconfort. Surtout qu'il était mal placé actuellement. Il avait vu la réaction des garçons et savait qu'ils lui reprochaient ce qu'il avait fait. Il comprenait. Il fit toutefois une tentative.

_On les retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tim se tourna vers lui.

_Tu t'en inquiètes, au moins ?

_Tu en doutes ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_Tu es difficile à cerner. Alors, je ne sais pas trop. Tu es toujours si distant.

Bruce se leva et s'assit à côté de Tim.

_Rester objectif, c'est la clé pour être efficace. J'essaie de m'y tenir le plus possible. Plus tard, tu seras confronté à des situations stressantes comme celle-ci. Tu comprendras.

Tim hocha la tête et Bruce se permit de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, qui sourit. Puis il se leva et repartit faire ce qu'il faisait : vérifier la sécurité des ordinateurs de la Batcave.

Bruce avait compris que la seule façon de savoir ce que contenait le container était d'avoir piraté le réseau de la Cave. Alors, pendant que ses deux premiers apprentis étaient partis à Métropolis, il avait lancé une analyse complète du réseau et semblait n'avoir eu aucune intrusion dans le système. Les données avaient dues être extraites d'ailleurs, et sur certains de ses véhicules ou autres gadgets et drones, la base de données était enregistrée, mais pas connectée directement. Il faisait les mises à jour manuellement.

Il fouilla d'abord la Batmobile puis le Batwing. Alfred et Tim le regardaient faire sans oser poser de questions et attendaient le retour de Jason et Dick. Les deux garçons arrivèrent deux heures après avoir quitté le laboratoire, arrivant par le téléporteur. Fidèle à lui-même, Jay resta en retrait tandis que Dick faisait un compte-rendu de ce qu'ils avaient vus.

Dans les étages inférieurs, ils avaient découvert des laboratoires clandestins où de nombreux chercheurs travaillaient sur des projets sordides : ils avaient vu de nombreuses créatures étranges enfermées dans de grands tubes, des laboratoires de création d'armes assez puissantes pour mettre la Ligue en grande difficulté. Et ils avaient aussi vu des essais sur l'homme. A trois, ils n'avaient pas pu descendre dans toute la structure et s'ils se lançaient, les autres laboratoires risqueraient d'être sur le qui-vive. Alors ils avaient décidé de leur voler des fichiers et de s'enfuir.

Dick brandit fièrement la puce informatique qu'il avait utilisée pour récupérer les fichiers. Bruce l'introduisit alors dans l'ordinateur de la Batcave, les copia et tous les quatre, ils se mirent à trier les données. Batman était stupéfait parce qu'il voyait. Créations d'armes biologiques, combinaison de technologies extraterrestres, créations d'hybrides, de surhommes, de toutes sortes de choses dont il ne savait même pas à quoi ça servirait. Il trouva des fichiers concernant la technologie kryptonienne et ce qu'ils comptaient en faire. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, sans toutefois y accorder plus d'attention. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser distraire.

Plus ils fouillaient dans les fichiers, plus ils étaient convaincus que Cadmus détenait les membres de la Ligue. De près ou de loin, les laboratoires y trouvaient leur compte et semblaient en attente d'informations concernant des membres de la Ligue. ADN, évaluation des capacités, informations sur leur culture alienne… Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Batman contacta les membres de la Ligue : ces informations, il devait les transmettre d'urgence.

* * *

Superman crut que se couper la langue d'un grand coup de dents fonctionnerait en une fois. Il eut douloureusement tort, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer. Brainiac et Métallo n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils essayèrent de l'arrêter, Métallo de manière physique et Brainiac mentalement. Mais ce fût trop tard. Le sang se répandait dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Il toussa, cherchant de l'air alors que le liquide remplissait ses poumons.

Kal sentit qu'on le détachait et qu'on l'obligeait à se pencher en avant alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience. Il fut incapable de bouger plus, se sentant comme une poupée de chiffons dans les mains de Métallo. Il entendait vaguement Brainiac crier et l'instant d'après, ce fut le noir complet.

Il eut le malheur de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vision d'horreur accrochée au mur. Il n'entendit pas de bruits dans la pièce et se rendit compte qu'il était seul, seul avec ce qu'il restait des kryptoniens. Il avait cette sensation bizarre dans la bouche alors que sa langue ne saignait plus. Ils avaient dû lui prodiguer des soins pour qu'il ne meure pas.

Il fixa le mur, la colère l'envahissant. Il se vengerait. Il se vengerait de Brainiac et de Métallo, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, à lui ou aux autres. Kal testa sa forme. Par endroits, là où sa peau avait été brûlée, l'hypoderme se reformait. Même coupé des radiations du soleil et irradié par la kryptonite, il avait encore de l'énergie. Mais c'était relativement insuffisant. Les plaies avaient eût le temps de s'infecter et ça, son corps n'arrivait pas à lutter contre. Pas actuellement.

Sa colère. Il fallait qu'il s'y accroche. Il n'avait plus que ça qui lui restait. Il avait cru qu'il serait plus fort, plus résistant, mais Brainiac avait eu raison de sa volonté. Il avait perdu l'espoir d'être secouru depuis longtemps. Il avait prié pour que d'autres justiciers le trouvent, que Bruce le cherche mais… Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait se sortir de là que par lui-même.

Il quitta du regard le mur pour regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Superman devait sortir d'ici. Il testa sa mobilité et se rendit compte qu'il avait seulement un bras qu'il pouvait utiliser, sans plus. Le bras était brisé, l'avant-bras écorché mais il pouvait encore utiliser ses doigts restants. La douleur était atroce, mais l'instinct de survie primait. Son avant-bras poisseux glissait contre le bracelet qui le retenait et il se dit qu'en forçant, il arriverait peut-être à se dégager le bras gauche. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment. Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule occasion.

* * *

_Tu veux dire que l'on doit tous donner l'assaut en même temps ?demanda Cyborg.

Batman hocha la tête.

_Plus ou moins, oui. Il faut qu'on démantèle le plus de laboratoires possible. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup en Amérique. Il y a celui de Star City, un à Central, un à Métropolis, celui de Gotham, de Easter, de Chicago et Salt Lake. D'après les informations qu'on a, leurs sous-sols sont épais et ne laissent pas passer beaucoup d'ondes, surtout les laboratoires de Star City et de Salt Lake City. Je pense que c'est dans un des deux laboratoires que les autres sont enfermés.

Batman regarda l'assistance. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion de la Ligue et il exposait son plan sur grand écran à tous ceux présents. Ils étaient nombreux.

_Il va falloir que nous soyons tous bien préparés et bien coordonnés. Il faudra agir de nuit, aussi.

_Il nous faut plus de précisions, Bruce. L'équipe qui devra les sortir de là devra être plus grande pour les évacuer, énonça Flash.

_Il faut qu'on agisse vite. Nous devons être prêts pour ce soir, déclara Guardian en croisant les bras.

_Le but, pour les autres laboratoires, c'est de les détruire, c'est ça ? Un max de dégâts ?demanda Firestorm.

_C'est l'idée, mais on ne peut pas condamner les personnes travaillant à l'intérieur, dit Atom. Il nous faudra leur donner le temps de fuir, et arrêter nos ennemis uniquement.

Il y eut de nombreux murmures dans l'assemblée.

_Il y aura forcément des pertes, dit Black Canary.

_Et nous devrons faire avec, répondit fermement Steel. Nous nous devons d'agir !

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de murmures. La voix de Flash s'éleva :

_On doit se décider ! Qui est pour suivre ce plan et sauver nos camarades ?

Il y eut un long silence. Les premières mains qui se levèrent furent celles des héros connus pour leur détermination et leur soif de vengeance, mais aussi ceux qui étaient proches des disparus. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde. Les autres suivirent.

_Alors on doit constituer intelligemment nos équipes, conclut Batman.

_Je ne pense pas que Star City soit le laboratoire qui les détient. On devrait se centrer sur celui de Salt Lake, dit Green Arrow. J'aimerai m'occuper du premier laboratoire, je ne voudrais pas brûler ma ville.

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je serais dans l'équipe de Salt Lake. Qui d'autre voudra en faire partie ? Nous risquons d'avoir à nous battre, je pense que l'action la plus grosse se passera là-bas.

_Je viens avec toi, Batman, déclara Cyborg.

_Je serais de la partie et Guy nous rejoindra aussi. C'est peut-être un gros con, mais il a le sens de la loyauté. Il voudra aller chercher Hal, ajouta Le Green Lantern John Stewart.

_Je viens aussi. Un speeder ne sera pas de trop, dit Flash.

_Et je serais de la partie, déclara Zatanna, les poings sur les hanches.

_Ne nous oublie pas, Batman, finit par déclarer Nightwing en les pointant Red Hood et lui.

Batman hocha la tête. Ça faisait assez de monde. Les autres se répartirent dans les autres groupes pour attaquer les autres laboratoires. Bien sûr, certains défendraient leur propre ville. Batman n'en faisait pas partie, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les Birds of Prey pour s'en charger, avec d'autres membres de la Ligue. Après ça, ils pouvaient se préparer.

* * *

Batman était perché en hauteur avec à ses côtés Nightwing. Zatanna était en bas avec les deux Green Lantern en mode camouflage. Flash était en retrait à l'arrière, comme Red Hood et Cyborg. Ils étaient tous en position. Ils attendaient le signal de l'équipe de Gotham, qui opèrerait à l'aube. Dès qu'ils le reçurent, ils passèrent à l'action. Batman donna le signal à sa propre équipe.

Zatanna entra dans le laboratoire et généra des flammes dans tout l'espace. C'était une illusion, mais elle était assez convaincante pour que les hommes paniquent et activent l'alarme de sécurité. Ils attendirent à peine quelques minutes pour voir apparaître Human Flame, un ennemi juré de Martian Manhunter, accompagné de Black Manta.

Ils n'auraient aucun mal à les neutraliser. Jusqu'à ce que Cheetah fasse son entrée. Elle était une déesse, et une déesse très combative : elle arrivait à tenir tête à Wonder Woman. Batman et Nightwing lui lancèrent des batarangs électrifiés tandis que Flash et Guy Gardner firent le reste. Puis arrivèrent des soldats armés.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de neutraliser les autres que les soldats leur tirèrent dessus. Red Hood fit son carton alors que John Stewart sortait les civils de là, avec l'aide de Zatanna. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de soldats, et leurs armes n'étaient pas de simples AK-47. Ça n'était même pas de la technologie terrienne. Mais Cyborg faisait peser la balance pour eux. Sa technologie à lui aussi était très avancée. Avec Red Hood et Stewart, le tireur d'élite, ils les attaquaient par l'arrière alors que les autres les chargeaient à l'avant pour les prendre en tenaille.

Batman et Nighwing restèrent ensemble durant leur avancée, couverts par le drone de Robin qui était resté à la Batcave. Flash et Zatanna s'occupèrent de neutraliser leurs ennemis hors du commun et Gardner se chargea de les faire prisonniers. Puis quand le terrain fut plus dégagé, Batman donna le signal d'entrer.

Jusque-là, leur plan se déroulait comme prévu et personne n'avait été blessé. Batman trouva presque que c'était trop facile. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant directement dans les étages inférieurs. Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de sous-niveaux et ils devaient les fouiller tous un par un, jusqu'à trouver leurs camarades.

Les étages étaient très vastes. Ils se séparèrent en quatre groupes : Flash et Cyborg partirent ensemble, Red Hood et Guy Gardner, Nightwing et John Stewart puis Zatanna et Batman. De cette façon, ils exploreraient plus rapidement toutes les pièces.

Le premier étage ne leur indiqua rien sur leurs compagnons. Ils descendirent au deuxième et procédèrent de la même façon. C'était un entrepôt de fabrication d'armes. Très grand. Batman et Zatanna furent accueillis par un scientifique qui jugea bon de détruire le fruit de son travail avec eux. Il fit sauter sa partie du laboratoire. Zatanna eut un incroyable réflexe pour les protéger tous les deux. Elle créa un bouclier de protection. L'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle toucha l'étage supérieur et inférieur. Ils tombèrent, le sol s'écroulant sous leurs pieds.

Zatanna eut de grandes difficultés à maintenir le bouclier en place alors que les débris leurs tombaient dessus. Elle était une puissante magicienne, heureusement pour eux. Elle réussit à les protéger jusqu'à la fin de l'effondrement, puis dans un cri d'effort, elle agrandit d'un coup le champ de force pour repousser les débris au-dessus d'eux.

L'effort sembla lui coûter alors que la lumière disparut autour d'eux. Elle s'appuya sur l'une des pierres pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Batman s'assurait par radio que les autres allaient bien. Red Hood et Gardner étaient les plus proches d'eux, mais ils avaient pu se protéger grâce à l'anneau. Flash et Cyborg avaient senti le souffle de l'explosion mais ils s'en sortaient avec seulement quelques égratignures qui ne resteraient pas longtemps.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Batman et Zatanna explorèrent la suite de leur niveau, rejoins plus tard par Gardner et Red Hood. Flash et Cyborg les retrouvèrent plus tard. Mais ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Nightwing et du Lantern Stewart.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser des camarades derrière eux. Ils vérifièrent leur étage et Flash fit rapidement la partie non écroulée de celle du dessus. Ils avaient dû déjà passer au niveau plus bas encore, soit quatre étages en dessous du niveau de la surface. Ils n'avaient pas exploré la moitié encore.

Ils se regroupèrent pour les retrouver. Des bruits d'explosion les attirèrent et quand ils les retrouvèrent, ils eurent juste le temps de voir Métallo s'enfuir. Batman se tourna vers Flash et avec Gardner, il partit à sa poursuite. Le reste du groupe se dirigea dans la direction opposée de Métallo.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors bloqués par un effondrement. Zatanna dégagea les débris et ils retrouvèrent de l'autre côté le dernier duo. Stewart était en train d'utiliser l'anneau pour se dégager des débris et Nightwing était assis à côté, un peu sonné. Batman n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Red Hood passa à côté de lui et s'approcha du jeune justicier.

_Il nous a eus par surprise, dit alors John. Il venait de par là.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et indiqua un couloir à leur droite.

_Ça va aller ?demanda Cyborg.

L'ancien soldat hocha la tête.

_Oui. J'ai une tenue qui me protège plus que celle de Nightwing…

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les deux autres. Red Hood s'était agenouillé à côté de Nightwing et examinait sa blessure à la tête, qui semblait saigner abondamment. Ils n'avaient rien sous la main pour estomper la blessure, alors Red Hood se contenta d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de sa veste et d'éponger un peu. Puis les deux hommes se relevèrent, prêts à repartir.

Ils décidèrent de continuer sans les autres et empruntèrent le chemin de Métallo. Déjà, l'étage leur semblait plus différent que les autres. Les installations semblaient plus conséquentes et de gros câbles passaient dans les couloirs. Le laboratoire avait l'air encore plus étrange. Batman devait le reconnaître, leur contenu était plus qu'inquiétant. Surtout si les sujets étudiés dans ces pièces étaient leurs amis.

Batman pouvait voir l'anxiété monter chez ses coéquipiers. Il la sentait lui-même dans le creux de son ventre. Ils avançaient sans rencontrer personne. Tout le monde avait déjà évacué et le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient, c'était l'alarme. Ils ne trouvèrent personne à cet étage et encore moins dans l'étage du dessous. Ils ne trouvèrent que des cadavres de créatures en tout genre et de quelques scientifiques. Tout ça était récent et la raison la plus probable était qu'ils avaient besoin de s'assurer de leur silence.

La tension monta quand ils descendirent de nouveau. Batman avait l'impression qu'ils entreprenaient une sorte de descente aux enfers. Ils avaient ralenti le rythme depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Métallo, qui avait réussi à fuir en faisant sauter derrière lui un autre couloir. Flash n'eut pas le temps de voir où il était parti et Gardner avait laissé tomber sa piste.

C'est quand ils reçurent l'appel de Cyborg que la tension monta d'un cran. Ils le rejoignirent à sa position et trouvèrent Arthur enchaîné à l'intérieur d'un grand tube. Cyborg était en train de scanner l'installation avant de dire qu'on pouvait le retirer. Ils avaient placé Arthur dans de l'eau de mer afin qu'il puisse guérir de ses blessures plus facilement.

_Mon Dieu…marmonna Zatanna, choquée.

L'état d'Arthur était lamentable. Et il n'avait disparu que récemment.

_Il faut l'évacuer. Il est toujours inconscient, dit Nightwing.

_On ne peut pas le faire tout de suite. On s'en tient au plan, répondit Stewart.

Il utilisa son anneau pour porter Aquaman et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils ne trouvèrent personne de plus à cet étage, mais déjà, ils avaient l'espoir de retrouver les autres.

Flash et Gardner les rejoignirent au niveau inférieur six. Les salles étaient plus qu'inquiétantes. Il y avait du sang partout et rien n'avait été nettoyé depuis longtemps. Cette partie-là ressemblait plus à une salle d'abattoir qu'un vrai lieu de travail de recherche. C'est dans tout ça qu'ils trouvèrent une annexe dans le niveau, avec une zone beaucoup plus sécurisée que le reste.

La porte face à laquelle ils étaient était épaisse de plus d'une trentaine de centimètres et en acier blindé. Les deux Green Lantern l'enfoncèrent et ils débouchèrent sur une allée de caissons de conservation. Ils se précipitèrent tous dessus quand ils virent les visages.

_Kori* !s'écria Nightwing en voyant son ancienne camarade.

_Hal est là !indiqua Flash en ouvrant le caisson devant lui.

Batman s'aventura dans l'allée. Les autres caissons étaient vides. Wonder Woman, Superman et le Limier manquaient à l'appel.

_Ils sont inconscients. On ne peut pas les garder, Batman.

Ce dernier approuva Red Hood d'un signe de tête. Il indiqua alors à Zatanna de téléporter les trois blessés à la Tour de Garde. Il y aurait sur place des personnes pour s'occuper d'eux.

L'étage du dessous empestait. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, l'odeur les saisit à la gorge. L'endroit était déplorable et avait subi quelques dégâts. S'aventurant dans les débris, Batman crut que l'odeur de pourriture et de renfermé allait le faire vomir.

Il avança en tête du groupe, essayant de savoir d'où provenait une telle puanteur. C'est de cette façon qu'il trouva Diana. Suspendue dans le vide par un crochet de boucher planté dans l'épaule, elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos et son sang avait déjà pas mal coagulé de toutes ses blessures. Cheetah s'était fait un plaisir en se faisant les griffes sur elle.

Il la détacha avec l'aide de Cyborg et elle gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Diana, où sont J'onn et Kal ?

La jeune femme était désorientée et gravement blessée. Batman ne savait pas si elle allait rester consciente longtemps. Puis elle écarquilla d'un seul coup les yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

_Kal… la Forteresse… la clé… protéger la clé…

La jeune femme marmonna ses dernières paroles plusieurs fois avant de s'évanouir. Cyborg la porta dans ses bras et cette fois-ci, ils coururent dans les couloirs.

J'onn était deux salles plus loin. Le martien était retenu dans une cage chauffée et comme il craignait la chaleur, il en avait été très affaibli. Flash déconnecta le système et Stewart alla l'aider à soulever le martien. Celui-ci était légèrement inconscient, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de le laisser se remettre : Superman était encore manquant.

Batman suivit son instinct. Il suivit l'odeur. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, mais il se refusait d'y croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une salle remplie de kryptonite. De nombreuses caisses étaient manquantes, mais ils n'avaient pas pu partir avec le tout. Le justicier de Gotham se fit alors prudent quand il pénétra dans la salle adjacente.

Quand il ouvrit pleinement la porte, il fut agressé par l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait. Puis il vit en premier le cadavre de Brainiac et se pencha pour l'observer. Il avait eu le crâne transpercé par un laser que Batman savait reconnaître. Il releva la tête à l'instant même où Zatanna cria et que Gardner jura.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Suspendue au mur en face d'eux, le cadavre de Kara était en décomposition. Il vit alors Nightwing vomir à côté de lui. Le visage déformé par la nécrose et la stupeur, elle semblait être morte dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est aussi ce qu'indiquaient les blessures visibles sur son corps.

_On ne peut pas la laisser là.

Les pleurs de Zatanna s'entendaient dans sa voix. Batman ne se tourna pas vers elle. Il ne regarda plus ses camarades. Ils avaient tué l'une des leurs.

Il baissa alors les yeux lorsque la magicienne décrocha Kara du mur. C'est de cette façon qu'il remarqua les traces de sang au sol. Quelqu'un s'était trainé et ça avait l'air plus récent que Kara.

Il enjamba Brainiac et alla jusqu'à la pièce d'en face. Les traces se dirigeaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Batman s'y précipita et voulut ouvrir l'autre porte, sans succès. Les traces de sang indiquaient que visiblement, la personne avant lui n'avait pas réussi non plus. C'est en parcourant le reste de la pièce du regard qu'il le vit.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il fixait la main sans doigts qui dépassait de derrière une console. Il mit quelques secondes à bouger, alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que sa vue se troublait derrière son masque.

_Kal !appela-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il ne le fit qu'une fois. Il sut avant même de le voir que c'était trop tard. Il croisa en premier ses yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles devenues vertes par l'irradiation à la kryptonite, vides de toute vie. Superman était couvert de blessures et avait un énorme trou dans la poitrine.

Le monde de Batman et de Bruce Wayne s'écroula. Paralysé devant le corps de Clark, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Superman ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme ça, au fond d'une cave. Sa vie ne pouvait pas s'être éteinte. Pas lui. Tout sauf lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il le secoua légèrement, comme pour espérer une réaction de sa part. Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin de Superman. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

_Kal, régénère…

C'était un simple murmure qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il resta figé même lorsque les autres justiciers se précipitèrent vers Clark. Leurs voix lui paraissaient lointaines, floues. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance actuellement. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la magie de Zatanna les recouvrit et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la Tour.

Le corps de Clark perdit son appui contre le meuble et Bruce le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il heurte le sol. Il était lourd et froid et pourtant, aussi souple qu'une poupée. Il n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il avait pu subir de plus comme torture. Il fixa le visage de Clark, les veinures vertes encore visibles sur sa peau grisâtre, ses yeux vides devenus verts. Un regard si vide.

_Je t'en prie Kal…régénère…

Il fixait ses yeux, espérant y voir de nouveau une étincelle. Juste une étincelle. Un souffle. Il avait réussi à régénérer après Doomsday, à survivre, alors peut-être que là, il lui fallait juste plus de temps. Un peu plus de temps. Ça lui avait pris des jours pour se réveiller. Il pouvait encore se régénérer.

Il effleura du bout des doigts sa joue avant de se résigner à lui fermer les yeux. Sa main tremblait, comme le reste de son corps. Il fallait qu'il mette une combinaison spéciale pour pouvoir absorber plus vite de l'énergie. C'était sa seule chance de le sauver.

_Il faut une combinaison solaire. Il peut régénérer.

Superman pouvait le faire. Il pouvait s'en remettre. C'était l'homme d'acier.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne bougeait, il leva la tête :

_Il s'est remis de Doomsday, il peut faire ça !

Il croisa le regard désolé de John, les larmes de Barry, Zatanna et Dick.

_Bruce…

La voix brisée de Nightwing s'accompagna d'une main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Batman serra plus fort le corps de Clark. Cyborg s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

_Il... il n'a plus de cœur…

Batman baissa les yeux sur le torse de Clark. Il pouvait voir le trou béant dans sa poitrine et le vide à l'intérieur. S'il n'avait plus de cœur… la régénération ne serait pas possible…

L'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il fut incapable de réagir. Incapable de penser. C'était juste… Clark était mort.

_On va s'en occuper, Bruce. Laisse-le-nous.

Ça prit un temps au concerné avant d'hocher la tête. Victor récupéra le corps de Clark et Bruce se leva, sans adresser un seul regard à quiconque. Il n'en avait pas la force. Clark était mort et de ce fait, c'était comme si une part de lui était partie. Anéanti, Bruce quitta la pièce, le cœur brisé.

* * *

 ***Metallo** : je pense que vous l'aurez compris, c'est un robot fonctionnant grâce à un cœur de kryptonite. Il fut autrefois humain (son cerveau est la seule partie de son ancien corps)

 ***Brainiac** : grand ennemi de Superman, il a plusieurs origines et identités. Dans cette version, c'est un extraterrestre-ordinateur qui a donc une bonne capacité télékinétique. (Ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas à l'origine). Son but est de s'approprier toutes les cultures qu'il peut trouver et les assimiler.

 ***Kori** : il s'agit de Koriand'r, alias Starfire, l'ex de Dick Grayson dans cette version.


	16. Valhalla

**Hey ! Je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre la couleur pour la suite. Je sais que la chapitre précédent a été assez surprenant, celui-ci sera peut-être... moins fort en émotions.**

 **Avant toute chose, ce chapitre ce nomme "Valhalla". En ce qui concerne ce terme, ce n'est pas une invention de ma part, il existe bel et bien dans les comics.**  
 **En fait, toute description dans ce chapitre est tirée d'au moins une version des comics, détails compris. C'est un aspect que l'on voit peu dans les comics et qui pourtant existe bel et bien. Pour ce qui est de la Forteresse, elle est un gros mélange de la série Smallville et des différents comics.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !** (désolée pour mon papotage encore !)

Pour répondre en partie à **Azra** , et ajouter quelques détails, je ne pense pas parler de Vandal Savage dans cette fiction. Après avoir lu les comics concernant la période "Renaissance" (avant les comics Rebirth), il y a eu une trilogie qui débute avec Savage, dans lequel Superman "perd" contre lui. La fin de cette trilogie, dans le tome Superman Requiem, m'a profondément marquée. Je n'en dis pas plus, si certains souhaitent le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Pour ceux qui aimeraient savoir la fin de tout ça, je serais ravie de leur expliquer en privé.

 **Azra,** je t'avoue que moi non plus, je n'aime pas voir les personnages mourir, j'ai un coeur trop tendre pour ça X) J'ai eu globalement des difficultés pour écrire le chapitre, j'étais jamais satisfaite, donc oui, l'assaut m'a beaucoup embêtée, j'ai dû effacer des passages parce que je trouvais que ça n'allait pas. Un autre a même été décalé dans un autre chapitre. Je peux te dire qu'il y a 10 chapitres de plus qui sont déjà écrits, dont un bonus, et que je ne suis toujours pas arrivée à la fin. Rien n'est jamais simple !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Valhalla**

Bruce regardait la pièce sans vraiment la voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi en marchant, il s'était retrouvé là. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier ici, pas vraiment d'affaires personnelles quelles qu'elles soient. La seule chose, c'est que c'était la chambre de Superman.

Il resta ainsi longtemps debout, coupé de tout ressenti, ou de réflexions. Il était juste totalement vide. Incapable d'ordonner ses pensées d'une quelconque façon, le Batman était pour la première fois totalement démuni. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter la nouvelle. C'était trop dur.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans la chambre de Superman, combien de temps il avait passé avant que la nouvelle ne s'ancre dans son esprit et qu'il finisse par entrer doucement dans l'acceptation. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se permettre que cette perte, si grande soit elle, l'empêche d'agir. Quelqu'un avait tué Clark et ça n'était pas Brainiac. Sa haine s'orienta immédiatement sur Métallo, un ennemi juré de Superman et qui souhaitait sa mort plus que tout. Batman se fit alors une promesse : il aurait sa peau.

Il se décida à sortir de la chambre animé cette fois d'une haine sans nom. Quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin en subirait les conséquences. C'était une promesse, qu'il se faisait à lui et à Clark. Il retourna dans la salle commune, où de nombreux justiciers étaient présents, notamment ceux qui avaient participé à la grosse opération sur Cadmus. S'ils avaient tous eu le temps de revenir, alors Bruce avait passé beaucoup de temps seul.

Lorsque Batman fut aperçu, le silence s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce. Certains pleuraient, d'autres restaient fermés, les réactions étant différentes selon les justiciers. Batman repéra les personnes présentes et vit que bon nombre d'entre elles manquaient, sans compter les personnes secourues. Aucun des Green Lantern n'était présent, ni la magicienne, ni le Green Arrow et Black Canary.

_Quelles informations avez-vous pu récolter ?demanda-t-il alors que les groupes le regardaient avec une certaine incrédulité.

Flash et Nightwing s'avancèrent vers lui.

_Batman, on ne va pas faire un débriefing maintenant !s'exclama Flash, choqué.

_Plus on agit rapidement, plus on sera en mesure de retrouver les coupables, répondit Batman sur un ton neutre.

Red Hood s'avança alors et lui fit face.

_Ils ont bien préparé leur fuite. Ça ne servira à rien. Gardner et Stewart ont déjà fait le tour complet du labo où nous étions : il a sauté. Y'a plus rien à récupérer. Tous les labos ont sauté.

Batman ne voulait pas y croire. Il y avait toujours un indice quelque part. Toujours. Nightwing suivit le cours de sa pensée et lui dit sur un ton plus bas.

_Y'a rien. On a perdu leur trace.

Il refusa d'y croire, mais face à l'expression qu'il pouvait deviner sous son loup, Nightwing ne mentait pas. Il tenait beaucoup à Superman aussi et Batman savait qu'il ferait lui aussi tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le venger.

_Et puis, je pense qu'on a tous besoin de faire une pause, continua Flash. Tu ne fais certainement pas exception.

Batman n'apprécia pas la remarque, même si c'était vrai.

Il quitta la salle, se dirigeant cette fois dans la pièce où devaient sûrement être les corps. Il y retrouva Zatanna, Black Canary et J'onn J'onzz penchés au-dessus du corps de Kara, alors qu'ils s'occupaient tristement à l'arranger. La magie de Zatanna aidait beaucoup et il arriva à l'instant même où ils la plaçaient dans un cercueil. La Tour de garde avait ce genre d'objets, à cause des caveaux qu'ils avaient aussi, plusieurs étages plus bas.

Il tourna alors la tête vers les autres, qui s'occupaient de Superman. Il avait lui aussi été nettoyé et rendu le plus présentable possible, mais les veinures sur son visage ne trompaient personne quant à ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant de mourir. Superman et Supergirl étaient loin d'avoir eu une mort paisible. Ils étaient assurément morts dans la peur et la souffrance.

Cyborg se recula lorsqu'il le vit et indiqua à Green Arrow de se retirer aussi. Lorsqu'Oliver passa à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule, mais ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

A leur suite, ils entrainèrent les autres et laissèrent Batman seul. Bruce retira alors sa capuche, se penchant au-dessus du corps de Clark. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas espérer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Clark était quelque part et allait revenir. Parce qu'il était là, cette fois. Voir un mort, ça aidait à faire le deuil, disait-on. Bruce avait vécu trop de pertes pour savoir que c'était une connerie.

Il retira ses gants et passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Clark une dernière fois. C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait ? Il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus. Pouvoir lui en dire plus. Il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour Clark. Pour eux.

Ce qu'il aurait dû dire, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Si seulement, à cette soirée, Bruce était parti pour le retenir. S'il s'était expliqué, s'il était resté, peut-être que Clark serait toujours là. Peut-être qu'ils seraient arrivés à temps pour le sauver.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété du silence de Clark ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui cache tout ça sur la kryptonite ? Il savait pourquoi. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il était. Trop méfiant des autres, trop fier, trop confiant de lui-même. Clark était mort et la dernière image qu'il aurait eue de Bruce, c'était qu'il l'avait trahi. Et parce qu'il était stupide, il n'aurait jamais su ce que Bruce ressentait. Comment Bruce le voyait.

Il essuya les larmes de culpabilité qui coulaient sur ses joues du revers de la manche. Batman ne pleurait pas. Il caressa le front de Clark du pouce une dernière fois puis il remit son gant et sa capuche. Il règlerait son compte au coupable lui-même.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kara, où le couvercle de son cercueil avait été mis. C'était mieux comme ça. L'état de Kara n'était pas beau à voir et elle ne méritait pas qu'on garde cette image d'elle après sa mort. Kara Zor-El et Kal-El étaient morts. Les derniers kryptoniens. C'était l'extinction de toute une race et désormais, la Forteresse de Solitude resterait définitivement fermée.

A cette pensée, quelque chose tiqua dans l'esprit de Bruce. Il balaya l'idée qui naissait, sortant de la pièce. Dehors, les autres l'attendaient. Flash et Wonder Woman étaient là aussi. Diana avait l'air d'être fatiguée, mais elle tenait debout. Elle était dévastée.

_Bruce… que va-t-on faire d'eux ?demanda finalement Oliver après un long silence.

C'était une question que personne n'avait osé dire à voix haute. Batman y réfléchit un instant. Kara méritait d'être mise en lumière elle aussi. Clark avait déjà sa statue, et un tombeau vide.

_Kara a sa place au Cimetière Valhalla. Elle a le droit d'avoir une cérémonie digne d'elle.

Sa gorge se serra pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'était dur. Trop dur. Il leva la tête pour regarder au-dessus, essayant d'empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de parler de manière assurée.

_Kal a déjà eu sa cérémonie. Je pense qu'il sera mieux chez lui.

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mais personne ne lui fit de remarque. Il allait falloir annoncer à leur famille ce qu'il s'était passé. Bruce ne se voyait pas l'annoncer à Martha Kent. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait la dernière fois, parce que c'était passé aux informations et qu'il n'y avait pas de corps. Et puis, il était mort en public, sous le nom de Superman. Cette fois, il était décédé à l'insu de tous. Son anonymat pouvait être conservé. La mort de Superman n'avait pas besoin d'être rendue publique une fois de plus.

Le cimetière du Valhalla était rempli de monde, mais silencieux. La mort de Supergirl avait fait le tour et, après un moment consacré à ceux qui souhaitaient pouvoir se recueillir auprès d'elle dans le Hall de Justice, accessible à tous, le cortège s'était rendu à Métropolis.

L'enterrement de Supergirl avait été pendant un premier temps privé. Seuls les héros avaient eu le droit de rentrer et d'assister à la cérémonie, où ce fut Martian Manhunter qui prononça l'éloge funèbre. Artemis de Themyscira et Flash prononcèrent quelques mots ensuite, plus qu'émouvants.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient là et se montraient habituellement peu. Animal Man et Alanna Strange étaient venus ensemble et Adam Strange, le mari d'Alanna, arriva un peu après. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Tous étaient bouleversés, et certains étaient aussi là pour faire le deuil de Superman, dont l'enterrement n'aura pas lieu au même endroit.

Puis, après la mise en bière, ils ouvrirent les portes aux civils. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient fait le chemin depuis National City et il était probable que parmi eux, certains connaissaient Kara. Il y eut beaucoup de fleurs, beaucoup de pleurs. Les héros qui maîtrisaient des formes d'énergie ou de magie se décidèrent à lever leurs poings pour éclairer le ciel de splendides couleurs. Quelque part, c'était beau à voir.

Pendant un certain temps, le silence régnait toujours sur le cimetière, avant qu'un léger bourdonnement de personnes qui parlaient ici et là ne s'élève. L'instant du deuil était passé. Les héros s'en allèrent au fur et à mesure par petits groupes pour la plupart, pour faire passer le chagrin. Pour les membres fondateurs de la Ligue, ça n'était pas encore fini. Ils avaient décidé de faire la cérémonie des kryptoniens en même temps.

Au départ, ils avaient prévu de n'être qu'entre fondateurs pour l'enterrement de Clark. Mais d'autres superhéros, proches de lui, avaient fortement insisté pour venir. Alors, après une longue conversation animée durant laquelle Batman avait fortement refusé, il avait pour une fois fini par céder. Nightwing et Green Arrow avaient eu les arguments les plus forts. Alors, quand ce fut l'heure du départ, les concernés changèrent de lieu.

Leur arrivée se déroula dans le grand vacarme du tunnel BOUM de Cyborg. Ils entendirent en premier lieu le chien des Kent aboyer, alertant la propriétaire qui sortit de la maison. Malgré le port de son masque, Batman fut incapable de la regarder dans les yeux à l'instant où elle les vit. Il entendit son cri de protestation lorsqu'elle comprit, puis les pleurs qui suivirent.

Wonder Woman et Flash vinrent à ses côtés tandis que les autres restèrent en retrait. Seule l'amazone parla, tenant par les épaules Martha Kent, agenouillée au sol, fixant le cercueil derrière eux. En cet instant, pour elle, c'était comme si aucun d'eux n'était présent. Elle fixait de son regard empli de douleur le cercueil.

Martha pleura, encore et encore et demanda plusieurs fois à le voir. Malgré leurs mises en gardes, elle les repoussa tous et constata par elle-même la dure vision du visage de Clark, irradié par la kryptonite.

Cet instant marqua la mémoire de Batman, par la réaction de Martha. En voyant son visage, elle se stoppa net de pleurer, caressa le visage de son fils avec affection, puis referma le couvercle et après de longues inspirations, elle réussit à reprendre le dessus de ses émotions.

_Comment est-il mort ?

La voix de Martha tremblait, mais le regard qu'elle dirigeait vers Batman reflétait sa force de caractère. Il l'admira en cet instant, et eut le plus profond respect pour elle : elle faisait face quand lui s'était écroulé. Il répondit alors à sa question.

_Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, pour les autres. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Il sentait le regard d'avertissement d'Aquaman et de Wonder Woman. Il avait été dur dans ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Et bizarrement, Martha Kent n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle hocha juste la tête.

_Donnez-moi un peu de temps.

A leur tour, ils hochèrent tous la tête et regardèrent Martha repartir vers la maison.

Dans le silence, ils portèrent le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière plus loin, où était enterré Jonathan Kent. Ils préparèrent la tombe eux-mêmes, Jordan se permettant d'utiliser son anneau. Batman regarda les autres. Le Green Lantern et Aquaman gardèrent le visage fermé, Cyborg, Green Arrow et Flash ne cachaient pas leur peine et Wonder Woman et Black Canary étaient effondrées, chacune à sa façon. Nightwing se tenait à côté de Bruce et serrait les poings alors qu'en retrait, Red Hood restait de marbre, sa cagoule rouge empêchant d'identifier les expressions sur son visage.

Il n'y avait qu'eux. Zatanna et le limier martien auraient souhaité venir, mais ils s'étaient abstenus pour Martha. Ils l'attendirent un moment, puis elle revint en tenue de deuil, mais ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite. Un 4x4 arriva plus tard. Tous les héros se méfièrent par réflexe, avant d'avoir la surprise de remarquer le col de prêtre qui venait vers eux.

Quand ils les rejoignirent, ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le prêtre. Bruce se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié que malgré tout, Clark restait un fervent croyant. C'était comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué et même après avoir appris ses véritables origines et reçu son éducation kryptonienne, Clark avait visiblement conservé une part de sa foi.

Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, Bruce eut la sensation de chuter. Ça, c'était un pan complet de la vie de Clark qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions, ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Il ne s'était pas demandé et n'avait jamais demandé à Clark comment il avait pris tout ça, comment il l'avait vécu. Et encore, il n'avait commencé à lui poser des questions que récemment. Clark lui, s'était intéressé à lui quand ils avaient commencé à tisser leur amitié.

En fait, Clark s'intéressait toujours aux autres, parce que les autres personnes avaient toujours eut de l'importance pour lui. Bruce lui, les voyaient plus en fonction de ses analyses sur eux, du danger qu'ils pouvaient représenter, tout avait toujours été lié à sa méfiance et à son obstination à analyser les autres. C'était pour ça qu'il avait une vie si solitaire, et il s'était convaincu que c'est ce qui lui convenait le mieux, que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Comme toujours, il s'était menti à lui-même.

Il n'écouta pas la cérémonie du prêtre, ni les mots échangés. Il ne remarqua pas la pluie tomber, ni les autres partir. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur une pierre tombale qui n'avait pas de nom, qui marquait la présence de l'endroit où Clark reposerait à jamais.

Il leva les yeux sur l'horizon, se disant que là où Clark était, il serait peut-être en paix. Il reposait aux côtés de son père adoptif qui l'avait élevé, forgé et que Clark avait toujours admiré. Bruce se fit la remarque que s'il y avait un endroit où il fallait enterrer le journaliste, c'était ici. Le journaliste, et non pas le superhéros.

Bruce se décida à partir lorsque l'obscurité commença à prendre la place des derniers rayons de soleil. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, mais les lumières éclairaient l'intérieur de la maison et lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il entendit des voix familières.

Il toqua avant d'entrer par la cuisine et trouva Nightwing, Red Hood et Cyborg encore présents. Martha était assise en face d'un album de photos, entourée par Cyborg et Nightwing. Red Hood était debout mais regardait tout de même les photos. Ils levèrent à peine la tête à son arrivée. Martha montrait une photo de Clark, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, arborant fièrement une médaille qu'il portait autour du cou.

_Ce jour-là, c'était le premier jour où Clark avait « sauvé » quelqu'un. Jonathan était en train de réparer la moissonneuse quand il s'est coincé le bras dans le mécanisme. Clark l'a libéré en deux secondes. Jonathan a eu le bras cassé, au lieu d'être broyé. Si vous les aviez vus, Jonathan était si fier de lui. Du coup, à sa sortie des urgences, il est allé acheter une médaille quelconque pour Clark. Il ne l'avait plus lâchée pendant des semaines.

Elle fit tourner quelques photos où l'on voyait un jeune Clark porter fièrement sa médaille, prises à des moments différents. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire en s'imaginant parfaitement le garçon. Sur les photos, il pouvait le voir tournoyer dehors, jouer avec son chien, il pouvait même l'entendre rire. Etre heureux.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Bruce lui fit tourner la tête et serrer les dents. Il allait finir par fléchir, il le savait. Mais pas ici. Il attendit un instant pour reprendre le pas sur ses émotions et les terrer le mieux possible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler pour la première fois à Martha.

_Je vais à mon tour vous laisser. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, Madame Kent.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant.

_Merci de l'avoir ramené.

Bruce hocha à son tour la tête et leva les yeux sur Cyborg. Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler, Victor sorti pour lui ouvrir un tunnel BOUM. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il entendit Martha lui dire :

_Vous savez, Clark vous estimait beaucoup.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant quoi répondre avant de finalement se résigner et partir. Il n'avait plus la force de parler.

Batman grogna avant d'entrer dans le téléporteur. Il avait reçu un appel de Wonder Woman, qui lui demandait de la rejoindre à la Tour de Garde. C'était urgent, apparemment. Il était donc venu, parce qu'il tournait en rond dans ses recherches pour retrouver la cachette de Cadmus et de leurs ennemis.

Quand il arriva, la princesse amazone était là, attendant dans le silence avec Flash et le limier martien. Cyborg arriva juste après Batman.

_J'ai décidé de ne contacter que vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Elle leur indiqua d'un signe de tête de les suivre et ils allèrent dans une petite salle privée. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, attendant que Wonder Woman leur explique.

_Je crois savoir où est Brainiac.

Elle posa au centre de la table un cristal avec le symbole de Superman. Il s'illuminait de façon alternative, générant une faible lueur bleue.

_C'est ça qu'il voulait le plus. Brainiac veut entrer dans la Forteresse. Maintenant que Kara et Kal sont morts, il va sûrement tenter d'entrer, ou de récupérer la clé. Il a tenté de savoir où je l'avais cachée. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de trouver, mais je serais probablement de nouveau sa cible. Kal m'a confiée une grosse responsabilité. Il faut que j'aille sur place. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'accompagner. Je n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises.

Il y eut un long silence. Très long. Tout le monde assimilait le condensé d'informations. Diana était toujours du genre à donner des informations en bloc.

_En gros, à cause de cette clé, tu es la cible de Brainiac, et probablement d'autres super-vilains ?voulu clarifier Flash.

_Brainiac veut conquérir les mondes, s'approprier les cultures. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait enlevé que des non-terriens. Pour ce qui est de Wonder Woman et de Green Lantern, leurs connaissances sont bien plus importantes que les vôtres. Superman m'avait parlé du passif de Brainiac vis-à-vis de Kandor. C'est certain qu'il en fera une de ses priorités.

J'onn sembla perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

_Tu es sûr de toi, J'onn ?demanda Batman.

Wonder Woman et lui acquiescèrent.

_Si Brainiac nous a laissé J'onn et moi, c'est parce qu'il avait Superman. En plus de vouloir s'approprier toute la connaissance kryptonienne, il veut la destruction de Kandor et celle de la Forteresse. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

Diana avait un regard plus que déterminé. Elle savait que dans cette pièce, personne ne refuserait de l'accompagner.

_D'accord. Tu veux qu'on parte quand ?

_Dès que vous serez prêts.

Bruce posa le Batwing là où le terrain semblait le plus stable et retira le mode camouflage. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, mais il leur fallut un seul coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de passage. Ils descendirent tous sur la terre glacée pour observer les dommages causés à l'environnement.

Il y avait de gros trous dans le sol, des débris de glace un peu partout, fondue par endroits et coupée net à d'autres. Plus ils s'avançaient vers la Forteresse, plus les dégâts étaient importants. Brainiac avait déjà tenté de la forcer et visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi. La Forteresse semblait intacte, bien que sa forme ait changée.

_Je me l'imaginais un peu plus accueillante, dit Flash en observant la grande structure kryptonienne.

Bardée de grandes piques, la Forteresse ressemblait plus à un oursin de glace géant qu'à un domaine kryptonien. Batman n'était même pas sûr que la porte leur faisait vraiment face.

Alors qu'ils avaient encore une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir, la Forteresse se mit à bouger, les attaquant en allongeant ses piques. Cyborg évita de justesse celle qui le visait et ils s'en écartèrent tous pour être hors de sa portée.

_Elle est vivante ! Incroyable !s'exclama Flash, fasciné.

_Je crois qu'elle est en mode défensif. Montre ta clé, Diana, répliqua J'onn.

Wonder Woman hocha la tête et dévoila son cristal, s'approchant de la Forteresse avec méfiance.

Tous la suivirent alors qu'elle s'avançait, montrant le petit cristal droit devant elle. Les piques ne bougèrent plus et à l'approche des murs, certains piques régressèrent pour disparaître dans le mur et afficher une porte.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq devant l'immense porte sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'y avait ni encoche, ni serrure visible pour insérer le cristal. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher, Cyborg manifesta son impatience.

_Il ne t'a pas dit comment ouvrir ?

_Non. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de formule kryptonienne à prononcer.

_Et si tu penses très fort ? Peut-être que le cristal a un lien télépathique avec son détenteur, suggéra Barry.

L'amazone ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais il ne se passa toujours rien.

_Pose le cristal contre la paroi ?proposa Batman.

Elle essaya à son tour et cette fois, elle fut complètement absorbée par la paroi et disparut d'un coup.

_Diana !

Ils se précipitèrent tous contre le mur qui pour eux, était parfaitement solide. Impossible d'entrer.

_Diana ! Diana tu nous entends ?

Les yeux de J'onn brillèrent un instant et Cyborg activa son œil bionique.

_Je n'arrive pas à la sentir sur le plan télépathique et je ne peux pas passer au travers de la paroi, indiqua le martien.

_Je n'arrive pas non plus à obtenir plus d'informations sur la Forteresse malgré sa présence. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit Cyborg après son analyse.

Barry essaya alors de vibrer très vite, puis pris de l'élan. Les trois autres hommes eurent juste le temps de voir un éclair partir, puis revenir avant de voir Barry s'éclater contre la paroi et tomber au sol. Il ne se releva pas.

Cyborg soupira et se pencha pour le secouer. Si Flash avait réussi à s'assommer contre le mur, c'est que le système de sécurité de la Forteresse était plus que très développé. Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un fond d'admiration pour le scientifique qu'était Jor-El.

Alors qu'ils cherchèrent tous une solution de leur côté, les piques se mirent d'un coup à diminuer pour disparaître dans la paroi et prendre une forme plus avenante, plus artistique, plus lisse. D'extérieur, la Forteresse était quelque chose de vraiment magnifique. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Un grognement lourd et menaçant vint les accueillir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé la porte. Batman le reconnut immédiatement et s'avança le premier devant le grand loup blanc aux babines retroussées.

_Du calme Krypto. Tu me connais.

Derrière le loup, Wonder Woman fronçait les sourcils devant un écran, en face de ce qui semblait être un panneau de commande. La porte se referma derrière eux.

_Tout doux le toutou…tenta Barry maladroitement.

Krypto lui grogna encore plus méchamment dessus. A côté de lui, une sorte de robot bizarre ressemblant vaguement à une grosse chrysalide flottait au-dessus du sol.

_Parce que tu appelles ça un « toutou » toi ?commenta Victor.

Bruce retira son masque pour que Krypto puisse le voir. Ce dernier les sonda encore, le poil toujours hérissé, puis finit par se décaler pour les laisser passer sans pour autant changer de posture.

_Il a pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup pour un chien qui te connait, fit remarquer Barry.

_Krypto est assez protecteur, voire possessif avec Kal.

A l'entente du nom de son maître, Krypto diminua ses grondements. Diana revint vers eux à ce moment-là.

_Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas très bien. Il fallait que je vous ouvre d'ici pour vous laisser entrer. La Forteresse a tenté de me prévenir de l'intrusion je crois. Depuis que je suis à l'intérieur, le cristal ne clignote plus. J'ai mis du temps à convaincre Krypto de me laisser toucher aux cristaux. Je serais vous, je ne toucherai qu'avec les yeux. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Elle indiqua d'un geste du menton le chien kryptonien et le robot, qui disparut dans une paroi. Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent l'environnement autour d'eux.

_On ne sera probablement jamais les bienvenus avec Krypto. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne semble avoir réussi à rentrer. C'est une bonne chose, remarqua Bruce.

Les autres regardaient le décor.

_L'architecture kryptonienne est très différente de la nôtre, commenta J'onn pour lui-même.

_Et niveau déco, ils pourraient faire mieux. A part une grande pièce principale et des portes, je m'attendais à mieux quand même, dit Barry un peu déçu.

Cyborg activa son œil pour observer la structure et son contenant.

_Mmh. Leur technologie est plus qu'avancée. Il m'est difficile de pirater certaines de leurs données et je n'arrive pas à traduire le kryptonien. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps…

_Et où est Kandor ici ?demanda Flash.

Personne n'avait la réponse. Ils regardèrent dans les pièces. Flash tomba sur une seconde salle de commandes. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi elle pouvait servir, ils n'arrivaient même pas à en comprendre le langage.

Cyborg s'installa dans cette salle, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait. Personne n'avait envie de partir sans avoir exploré les lieux. La Forteresse de Solitude était tellement mystérieuse et légendaire, même pour eux. Même s'ils étaient proches de Superman, ce dernier n'avait jamais invité des personnes à l'intérieur de la Forteresse. Toutefois, en cas de situation critique où tous les refuges de la Ligue seraient compromis, la consigne pour les membres de la Ligue était de se rendre à la Forteresse. Ce n'était qu'en cas d'ultime recours, et Bruce comprenait facilement pourquoi.

Ils ouvrirent une autre salle qui donnait sur une sorte de salon privé avec encore moins de décor que dans la Cave. Kal n'avait pas l'air d'avoir personnalisé l'endroit, il l'avait laissé dans son état tel quel, sur des tons blancs partout, mélangeant technologie et cristaux. Bruce ouvrit une autre pièce qui renfermait quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant : les tenues de Superman.

_Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait pleins différents !dit Flash émerveillé.

_Il m'avait expliqué que parfois, ça lui était nécessaire de changer. Son costume est plus un artéfact, comme ceux-là. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes capacités, informa J'onn.

Ils regardèrent tous les costumes en vitrine, certains toujours sur les mêmes couleurs, d'autres gris ou noirs. Ils avaient tous le symbole de la maison des El. Mis à part leur design, on pouvait repérer par la matière les différences. En fonction de la maille du tissu, ou des parties renforcées.

_Certaines sont plus résistantes que d'autres. Je crois que celle-là lui permet d'absorber les rayonnements solaires, dit Diana en montrant une combinaison blanche.

_Et celle-là d'aller dans l'eau, ajouta Bruce face à une combinaison dont le col semblait très particulier.

C'était comme visiter une sorte d'exposition sur Superman. Durant cet instant de visite, ils en oublièrent presque tous sa disparition. A ce constat, Bruce ressentit encore plus de culpabilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre salle soit ouverte, avec d'autres curiosités à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, Krypto s'opposa fermement à ce qu'ils empruntent le couloir qu'ils venaient de dévoiler. Il faillit mordre Diana et griffer J'onn, qui eut le réflexe d'utiliser sa capacité à dématérialiser son corps. Alors ils décidèrent d'essayer plus tard et ouvrirent une autre salle, la dernière.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une sorte de laboratoire ou d'infirmerie, avec des installations technologiques de toutes sortes. Bruce, J'onn et Barry ne purent s'empêcher d'être en pleine admiration dans la pièce et leur âme de scientifique fit surface très vite. Ils fouillèrent l'endroit pour en examiner chaque objet.

Barry et Bruce s'attardèrent sur une sorte de grand bras mécanique fixé à un siège d'auscultation dont les fonctionnalités ne semblaient pas évidentes à deviner au premier regard. Nul doute que cette chose avait de multiples capacités, mais il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi.

_Comment Clark faisait-il pour utiliser tout ça sans avoir de manuel ?pensa tout haut Barry.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, penché au-dessus d'une autre machine, J'onn répondit sans se retourner vers eux :

_Il a reçu son éducation kryptonienne. Peut-être qu'il a tout appris en même temps.

Barry hocha la tête.

_Peut-être. Il aurait dû laisser un guide pour les non-kryptoniens derrière lui à mon avis.

Il y eut alors un silence gênant, où Flash se rendit compte de l'indélicatesse de ses propos. C'était trop tôt. Ce fût l'intervention de Wonder Woman qui rompit le silence.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction. Elle regardait une sorte de grande boîte avec le couvercle vitré. Ce fût le martien qui avait la réponse.

_Un caisson de régénération. Utilisé pour des analyses plus approfondies mais surtout pour des situations nécessitant des soins importants.

_En quoi Superman aurait besoin de soins importants ? Il régénère en un clin d'œil, fit remarquer Barry.

_Superman ne régénère pas tout. Le caisson fonctionne par réparation et remplacement cellulaire et n'agit pas que sur les blessures traumatiques. Ça n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné pour Kara, répondit J'onn.

Bruce comprit vite pourquoi. La situation de Kara par rapport à la perte de ses pouvoirs indiquait probablement une atteinte cellulaire et même si le caisson les régénérait, les cellules devaient continuer de décliner.

_Et… jusqu'à quel point ça fonctionne ?demanda Barry, ayant visiblement une idée en tête.

_Je ne sais pas. Kal et Kara m'ont dit que cette technologie était très performante. Ça avait régulé la situation de Kara pendant un temps.

Barry examina le caisson de plus près. Il avait assurément une idée derrière la tête. Est-ce qu'il voulait le prendre pour l'utiliser ? Après tout, ça pourrait leur être utile.

_On peut mettre n'importe qui dedans ?demanda Bruce.

J'onn fit non de la tête.

_Technologie kryptonienne pour la biologie kryptonienne. Elle ne sera plus d'utilité.

Tout le monde regarda Barry, qui avait l'air plus que songeur.

_Et bien ça, j'en suis pas si sûr.

Et Barry exposa à voix haute l'idée qu'il eut. Ce fût comme déclencher une tempête.


	17. Un espoir de trop

Hello ! Ce chapitre-ci est très court, j'espère pouvoir vous poster le prochain assez vite, mais je suis un peu ralentie avec quelques soucis persos.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des retours !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Un espoir de trop**

Non. Assurément non. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. C'était plus qu'une mauvaise idée. Non. Non, ils ne devaient pas changer le cours des choses. Changer le destin. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. C'était immoral. C'était une chose trop risquée, trop dangereuse. Il y avait des centaines de raisons de ne pas le faire, et encore plus de risques que la chose tourne mal. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à une telle possibilité.

Bruce ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à l'idée de Barry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer, de croire que ça fonctionnerait. L'espoir était une chose dangereuse, quand on le perdait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un échec. Pas ce genre d'échec.

Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et fit les cent pas dans la Cave. _Merde !_ C'était trop tard, l'idée de Barry avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et l'espoir germait de nouveau en lui. Il avait envie d'hurler, hurler contre lui-même, hurler pour libérer ce qui lui pesait tant.

Il revoyait Barry, dans la Forteresse de solitude, trois jours plus tôt. Il avait exprimé son idée avec une simplicité déconcertante, qui avait suscité la vive réaction de tout le monde : celle de ramener Superman. Wonder Woman s'était plus qu'opposé à ça. La mort était quelque chose de sacré et il fallait respecter ses pairs et faire son deuil. J'onn et Bruce avaient spontanément parlé de risques.

Mais Barry était Flash. Ses idées fusaient à toute allure dans sa tête et il avait bien argumenté. Ils avaient vu quel impact la mort de Superman avait eu sur le monde, sur la Ligue. Il avait énoncé brièvement les atouts qu'apportait Superman à la Ligue, au monde, et ceux qu'apportaient aussi Clark Kent. Puis il avait argumenté aussi sur le fait que Kal-El était le dernier fils de Krypton, et qu'ils avaient peut-être le moyen de sauver une espèce. Et puis, parce que Clark était leur ami.

Sans leur avoir laissé le temps de le contredire, Flash avait enchainé, argumentant comment ils pourraient s'y prendre pour le ramener, comment ils pourraient régler certains problèmes techniques et éviter que les choses tournent mal, comment ils pourraient vérifier sans faire de la chose une expérience de laboratoire.

A la fin de son exposé, personne n'avait osé parler. C'est Bruce, qui avait donné le signal de départ et ils avaient tous suivi dans le silence. Depuis, Bruce n'avait reparlé à aucun d'entre eux. Il avait préféré continuer à chercher Cadmus et il s'était mis à traquer d'autres de leurs ennemis pour obtenir plus d'informations. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

_Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?demanda Dick.

Bruce se retourna vers l'aîné. Il ne savait même pas.

_Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Habillé en civil, le plus jeune attrapa Bruce par l'épaule et le força à le suivre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Parfait ! On va se regarder un film tous ensemble avec Alfred. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Le Bat soupira et se dégagea.

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Dick.

Le sourire de Richard disparut d'un seul coup de son visage et son air devint sérieux. Bruce fut intérieurement surpris par le changement brusque d'expression.

_Personne ne l'est. C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça. Change-toi, je t'attends.

Bruce fut déstabilisé. Il savait que Dick avait beaucoup mûri, mais pour se comporter de cette façon… Bon sang, Dick était adulte depuis longtemps et sous son air futile, il était bien plus intelligent que la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Bruce s'exécuta et, passant une simple chemise gris foncé et un pantalon, il monta au Manoir avec Dick. Ce dernier portait un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, une tenue basique qu'il aimait porter pour être à l'aise. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle où se trouvait le home cinema.

Alfred avait superbement préparé la chose : il avait installé les rallonges au canapé pour qu'ils puissent tous s'installer ensemble et avait mis sur la petite table basse devant du pop-corn, des canapés et des mini-sandwiches. Ils arrivèrent pile au moment pour le voir apporter des chips et des bonbons. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Alfred aimait préparer comme dîner, mais il avait préparé soigneusement aux goûts de tout le monde. Nul doute qu'il en restait encore dans la cuisine.

Tim apporta à la suite des bouteilles de soda et Jason revint avec la moitié du bar du petit salon. Devant la mine désapprobatrice de Bruce, il se contenta de lui décocher un large sourire. Le Bat rendit les armes. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre quelqu'un. A la place, il hocha la tête quand Jay lui proposa un bourbon et il s'installa dans le canapé.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé de mettre ?

_Un vieux James Bond. Assez pour que personne le rejette parce que c'est un classique, répondit Tim en s'installant à côté de Bruce.

Dick se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Tim et Jay vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils attendirent tous qu'Alfred s'installe. Ce dernier fut mal à l'aise.

_Oh, il me reste encore des choses à faire…

Bruce tapota la place à côté de lui.

_Venez Alfred. Vous êtes aussi de la famille.

Le ton plus doux de Bruce l'étonna lui-même. Alfred fut ému et, hochant la tête, il vint prendre place à côté de Bruce.

Ils avaient mis le tout premier James Bond. Si Bruce et Alfred connaissaient plutôt bien le film, les plus jeunes eux, avaient été surpris par la vieillesse du film. Et pourtant, bien que l'histoire fût connue de tous, les garçons avaient été absorbés par le film.

Bruce dû reconnaître qu'il avait passé un bon moment de détente, aux côtés de ce qui constituait sa famille. Clark avait eu raison, les fois où il lui disait qu'ils étaient bien plus que précieux. Le kryptonien n'avait pas eu conscience de l'importance qu'il représentait aussi pour eux, pour lui.

C'est de cette façon que Bruce se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de la chance qu'il avait, trop aveuglé par son orgueil. Il avait Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim et Barbara aussi, sur qui il pouvait compter sur le plan personnel, en dehors de la Ligue. Bruce était entouré. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il aimait travailler seul, ce fut probablement l'un des plus gros mensonges dont il s'était convaincu lui-même.

Mais de son côté, Clark n'avait personne. Il vivait seul, n'avait pas de partenaire officiel ni d'apprenti et pas d'amis à qui il avait révélé son identité, pas même à son amie d'enfance, Lana. Seule sa mère connaissait son secret et Kara était sa cousine. Clark avait été bien plus seul que lui.

Ce constat lui fit si mal qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se serrer. Clark, cet être si gentil, serviable et doux, avait toujours mené une vie solitaire. Bien plus solitaire que Bruce Wayne, l'asocial de renom. Comment Bruce avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Clark avait toujours été là pour les autres, jamais pour lui-même. Bruce se demanda si ce manque affectif, Clark n'avait pas tenté de le combler avec lui et aussi les garçons. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait sens dans son esprit. Comment n'avait-il jamais vu ça ? Il le savait. Parce qu'il s'en était toujours fichu.

Il sortit de ses pensées sombres lorsque _Bons Baisers de Russie_ fut lancé. Alfred était parti et désormais, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Bruce avait loupé le coche pour partir sans attirer d'attention. Il soupira, essayant de se recentrer sur le film. Il avait de la chance. Il devait en profiter.

Pris d'un élan affectif, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Tim, qui se cala contre lui avec un sourire. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Dick sourire à son tour. Si Bruce crut qu'il serait tranquille de l'autre côté du canapé, les pauses toilettes lui indiquèrent que non. Très vite, il se retrouva cerné par Tim et Jay, à sa plus grande surprise. Dick changea lui aussi de côté, quand il se rendit compte que Tim s'endormait devant le film et s'affalait de plus en plus sur Bruce. Cette fois-là non plus, Bruce ne vit pas la fin du film.

* * *

_Vous devez le faire.

Le ton ferme de Jay était sans appel. Le regard vert qu'il lança à Bruce était presque menaçant. Ce dernier ne releva pas l'affront qu'il lui faisait du regard.

_Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Bruce sur un ton froid.

Dick frappa du poing sur la table.

_Tu es sérieux là ? Moi je crois qu'au contraire, c'est très simple : si vous pouvez ramener Superman, vous le faites !dit-il totalement scandalisé.

_On n'est pas sûr de si ça va marcher, ni de ce que ça risque de donner. On aura l'air de quoi, avec un deuxième Doomsday et plus de Superman ?

Tous se souvenaient de ce que le dernier combat contre Doomsday avait coûté. A plus d'une dizaine de superhéros, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'arrêter.

_Et si Doomsday sort encore ? Qu'il sera encore plus fort ? Tu sais que son rôle de ne limite pas à détruire Superman. Sur sa liste, après lui c'est le reste des humains.

Dick n'avait pas tort, Bruce avait déjà pensé à ça.

_Il y a des risques.

Barry et J'onn avaient évoqué le changement de comportement que cela pouvait incomber, si jamais ils réussissaient. Bruce avait déjà vu ce que ça avait donné avec Jason, qui avait vu son caractère violent s'accentuer. Un Superman violent, c'était la catastrophe assurée et s'il était hors de contrôle…

_Si tu tenais vraiment à Clark, tu le ferais.

_Là n'est pas la question, Jay. On doit prendre cette décision de manière objective.

Dick se leva de sa chaise, qui grinça sur le parquet du salon.

_Y'a rien d'objectif là-dedans ! Lui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire ça pour toi, ou pour les autres de la Ligue !

Enervé, Dick quitta la pièce. Bruce se retrouva alors seul avec Jay. Ce dernier le scrutait avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder son âme. Ce fût presque vrai.

_Dis ce que tu as à dire, finit par lâcher Bruce.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? C'est que ça foire, ou de ne pas retrouver le même Clark si ça marche ?

Sa question eut l'effet d'une douche glacée. Si Jay avait décidé de lui mettre un coup, ça aurait eu moins d'impact que ses mots. A son tour, Jay se leva et laissa Bruce seul face à ses réflexions.

* * *

Batman entra dans le laboratoire. Flash, J'onn et Cyborg travaillaient visiblement d'arrache-pied sur de multiples problèmes à corriger. Nul doute que ça portait sur le caisson de régénération.

_D'accord. De toute manière, que je sois de votre avis ou non, vous comptez le ramener ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Barry s'arrêta pour lui sourire.

_Oui. Mais ça soulage que tu sois avec nous. Il ne reste plus qu'à avoir l'accord de Diana. Sans elle, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

_Tu as tenté de la convaincre ? Tu as visiblement de bons arguments.

Il avait son idée sur ce qui avait pu motiver Cyborg et J'onn à le soutenir dans le projet. En fait, peut-être même que Barry n'avait pas eu tant que ça besoin de les convaincre, après coup.

_Diana refuse d'aborder le sujet. Je crois… enfin je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que y'a un truc qu'elle ne dit pas. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une question d'éthique.

Barry sembla perdu dans ses pensées un instant, puis leva les yeux vers Bruce :

_Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le Bat haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas. Mais Clark n'abandonnerait pas s'il y avait une possibilité de ramener des vies.

Barry hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

_Clark était bien plus humain que nous.

Bruce se contenta de faire un bref hochement de tête. C'était l'une des choses qu'il admirait chez le kryptonien.

_Je vais parler avec Diana. Je vous laisse à vos travaux.

Barry le salua et retourna auprès de J'onn J'onzz. Bruce quitta alors la salle, à la recherche de Wonder Woman.

* * *

Diana était assise au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide et les cheveux au vent. Ses yeux étaient perdus sur l'horizon de l'océan Atlantique. Bruce s'installa à côté d'elle, sa cape fouettant l'air sous le vent violent.

_Il ne manque plus que ton accord.

Diana tourna son regard bleu azur vers lui. Un bleu proche de la teinte de Clark, mais qui n'avait pourtant pas toute sa beauté.

_Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Au fait qu'on se prenne pour des nécromanciens ?

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_Clark ferait la même chose pour nous. Et puis… c'est à notre portée.

_Pandore avait la boîte à sa portée. Ça n'a donné rien de bon.

Le Bat n'eut rien à répondre à ça.

_D'accord, mauvais argument. Mais Clark mérite qu'on tente pour lui. Il a toujours tout donné aux autres, sans jamais penser à lui. Il mérite mieux que ça. Mieux que mourir comme un rat de laboratoire après une séance de torture.

Il vit la déesse se prendre le visage dans les mains et soupirer.

_C'est de ma faute… je n'ai pas fait assez attention aux mises en garde qu'on m'avait faites… Peut-être qu'en le disant aux autres, on aurait pu mieux se protéger…

_Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Quelle que soit notre préparation ou non, il serait forcément arrivé quelque chose de mal. Mais cette fois, on peut réduire les pertes. On peut ramener Clark.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Diana méditait sur la situation. Bruce était doué pour rester silencieux. Il laissa donc son esprit errer sur la situation, fixant l'horizon à son tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui.

_Entre vous deux, il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ça n'a rien à voir. Ma décision est objective.

Diana eut un léger rire.

_Objective alors qu'elle concerne Clark ? Arrête de te mentir, Bruce. Il est un peu tard pour ça, non ?

_Je sais faire la part des choses.

_Sauf quand il s'agit de Clark.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Si son comportement différait à cause de Clark, la logique voulait que sa prise de décision s'en trouve elle aussi influencée. Diana allait reprendre, alors Bruce prit les devants pour reprendre le sujet initial.

_Je voudrais que tu acceptes de nous aider à le ramener. Peut-être que je ne suis pas objectif, mais les autres n'ont pas les mêmes motivations que moi.

Il y eu un temps de silence durant lequel Diana sembla hésitante.

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Vous allez le faire, de toute façon ?

Bruce secoua la tête.

_Tu as la clé. Clark te jugeait digne d'en être la gardienne. C'est ta décision.

Elle coinça une mèche trop rebelle à cause du vent derrière son oreille. Elle soupira.

_Ne te méprends pas Bruce. Je voudrais tant qu'il revienne… mais j'ai peur que ça tourne mal.

_J'ai envisagé les risques. Nous pouvons les réduire, et se préparer pour les autres au cas où. On ne jouera pas aux apprentis sorciers. Et puis… (Il marqua une pause). Personne n'a plus envie que moi de revoir Clark. Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais si je pouvais, je donnerai ma vie pour le ramener.

Il garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil la surprise sur le visage de l'amazone, qui essayait de le dévisager derrière son masque. Bruce crut qu'il ne réussirait pas à maintenir son impassibilité assez longtemps. Mais Diana afficha un sourire, puis porta son regard dans la même direction que lui.

_Je crois en l'amour. J'espère que cette fois, vous pourrez vous l'avouer.

Bruce tourna la tête vers elle. Son petit sourire était toujours présent et elle fixait l'horizon avec une certaine détermination.

_C'est donc un oui.

Elle hocha la tête.

_C'est un oui.

* * *

Batman prit une inspiration avant de toquer à la porte. Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient tous d'arrache-pied sur le caisson kryptonien. Ils avaient déterminé qu'il y aurait une grosse lacune en matière d'énergie et ils avaient réussi à créer un convertisseur de puissance qui pouvait se connecter au caisson. Ils avaient déjà tout installé, mais il restait encore quelques tests de compatibilité à effectuer. Pour ça, il leur fallait le corps de Clark.

Il refrappa à la porte face à une absence de réponse. Ils n'allaient pas déterrer Clark sans en avertir Martha. Mais visiblement, elle semblait absente. Leur chien aussi.

_Je crois qu'elle est partie.

Il entendit le craquement d'éclair particulier de Barry.

_Ouai, la ferme est totalement vide. On fait quoi ? On déterre Clark et on laisse un mot ?demanda Flash.

_Non. On prend Clark et on recouvre tout, décida Batman.

Batman crut que ce serait la partie la plus désagréable qu'ils auraient à faire. Il avait eu tort. Une fois le cercueil amené à la Forteresse, ils avaient dû sortir Clark et l'habiller avec une combinaison spéciale, pour qu'il régénère plus vite en absorbant les radiations du soleil jaune. Bien que la décomposition du corps se soit peu avancée, le spectacle était une véritable horreur. La mort n'avait vraiment rien d'embellissant.

Wonder Woman et lui placèrent Clark dans le caisson. De leur côté, Cyborg et Flash vérifiaient leur équipement tandis que Martian Manhunter vérifiait la technologie kryptonienne.

_Tout est ok pour nous.

_De mon côté aussi, répondit J'onn à Victor.

Diana et Bruce se reculèrent.

_Alors à toi de jouer Barry.

Et le Flash partit. Ils le regardèrent passer la porte, que Diana avait maintenue ouverte, puis virent l'éclair revenir vers eux l'instant d'après. L'énergie qu'envoya Barry fut plus que nécessaire. Le convertisseur s'activa et l'énergie se diffusa dans le caisson, qui s'illumina. Ils entendirent alors la voix de la Forteresse prononcer des paroles en kryptonien,

_Maintenant il faut attendre, indiqua J'onn en vérifiant le caisson.

Ils s'assirent alors tous au milieu des cristaux, attendant face à la salle. Bruce pouvait sentir le regard de Krypto sur lui, qui était resté devant le couloir auquel ils n'avaient pas encore eu accès. L'attente serait longue. Très longue.

* * *

Bruce ne pensait pas que le processus prendrait autant de temps. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de travail à effectuer, mais il pensait que la technologie kryptonienne serait plus rapide. Sur l'écran affiché à côté du caisson, la barre de progression était lente et à chaque changement, l'interface vocale de la Forteresse le leur indiquait en kryptonien.

Barry avait fini par aller leur chercher des cartes, ainsi que de quoi manger un peu. Dans son armure faite pour le froid, Bruce préféra rester en retrait avec J'onn et surveiller le bon fonctionnement du mécanisme. Il devait le reconnaître, il était plus que tendu. Tout le monde l'était, mais il craignait que les choses tournent mal. Si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il serait capable de lutter contre Clark, mais pas de le tuer.

Il avait essayé de s'en convaincre, quelques jours auparavant. De se dire que s'il devait protéger sa vie et celle des autres et que tuer Clark serait nécessaire, il le ferait. Mais chaque fois qu'il se remémorait son visage, son regard, son sourire, il savait que c'était faux. Il n'arriverait pas à utiliser la kryptonite qu'il avait sur lui pour le tuer. C'était là sa faiblesse.

Il se rendit de nouveau dans la salle où était Clark, entendant le grognement de Krypto derrière lui. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Superman, le chien kryptonien grognait. Ils avaient pensé qu'il serait un obstacle pour ramener Clark, car Krypto ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son maître. Mais quand il les avait vus le déplacer dans le caisson, il gardait son couloir et les surveillait encore plus. Nul doute qu'il prenait son rôle de gardien très à cœur.

Il reporta son attention sur le caisson. La progression était presque terminée. Il alla alors retrouver J'onn et ensemble, ils rejoignirent les autres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit du convertisseur et qu'un énorme court-circuit se produisit, provoquant l'explosion d'une pièce reliée au caisson. En l'espace d'une seconde, les pires craintes du Bat se produisirent.


	18. Vivre ou laisser mourir

Hello tout le monde ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, celui qui répondra à vos questions (coucou **Azra** ;) ). Suite à la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain sera un intermède, concernant Dick et Jay (ok ok j'avoue, c'est un petit JayDick avec rien du tout dedans) et le chapitre 19 suivra plus tard. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la poursuite de l'écriture, donc je stagne au chapitre 27.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et si vous pouvez me faire des reviews histoire que je sache si je fonce pas droit dans le mur avec toute cette pagaille, ce serait cool ! ;)

 _(PS : Vous vous doutez bien que mon superbat ne se termine pas là, ce serait trop dommage, mais j'aime compliquer les choses ! Mea culpa !)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Vivre ou laisser mourir**

_Le caisson ! Vite !cria Victor en se levant.

Barry s'activa à éteindre le feu provoqué par l'explosion et faire en sorte que les autres composants de leur installation ne prennent pas feu. Bruce lança des grenades de gel pour l'accompagner, générant une épaisse fumée. Mais l'incendie s'était répandu et une autre pièce explosa, provoquant une réaction en chaîne. La Forteresse activa d'elle-même un protocole de sécurité. Un robot sortit de nulle part et vint gérer l'incendie avec eux.

_Par Héra non !cria Diana dans la pièce du caisson. Clark n'est plus là !

Bruce sentit la panique monter en flèche. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Diana, à l'instant même où des yeux rouges traversèrent le nuage.

Batman n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le kryptonien le saisit à la gorge et l'envoya en dehors de la Forteresse. L'atterrissage fut rude. Son armure le protégea de l'impact, mais il fut sonné. Il aperçut alors plus loin Superman, affronter les autres. Cyborg lui tirait dessus au canon laser et Diana l'attaquait au corps à corps avec Barry. J'onn allait intervenir sur lui avec sa télépathie quand Clark attrapa l'amazone et l'envoya sur lui.

Barry lui envoyait des éclairs et combinait ses attaques avec celles de Cyborg. Le kryptonien s'immobilisa pour suivre le Flash des yeux. Puis il siffla. Bruce sut à cet instant ce qui allait arriver et il n'eut pas le temps d'en avertir Barry.

Superman utilisa sa supervitesse et attrapa le Flash à l'instant même où Krypto arriva. Le loup déchiqueta la jambe du speeder, qui hurla de douleur. Puis toujours en supervitesse, Clark neutralisa Cyborg en lui brisant le bras et en le propulsant plus loin. Bruce devait intervenir. Il se releva en même temps que Diana et il fonça sur Clark, dégainant un batarang en kryptonite.

Le regard rouge laser de Clark se pointa directement sur lui.

_Bruce !

Diana plongea sur lui pour le protéger du laser et il lança son batarang, ainsi que plusieurs autres à décharge électrique. Superman n'apprécia pas. Il fonça sur eux. Diana se battit au corps à corps avec lui, mais il était plus rapide qu'elle.

_Clark arrête !cria Barry au loin.

_Kal ! C'est moi, Diana !

L'expression froide sur le visage du kryptonien était terrifiante. Krypto s'attaqua alors à l'amazone et Superman reporta son attention sur Bruce.

_Kal ! C'est Bruce !

Ça ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Clark l'attrapa à la gorge, lui retirant de l'autre main toutes les armes à sa portée et le reste de kryptonite. Bruce avait peur. Clark était prêt à le tuer. Il avait un regard emplit d'une haine qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

_Kal ! Arrête !cria Diana. Tu vas le tuer ! Kal !

Bruce manquait d'air. La gorge complètement écrasée, il n'arrivait plus à voir nettement. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa salive inondait sa bouche et la pression au niveau de sa tête devenait insoutenable. C'est alors que Clark le lâcha en hurlant de douleur.

* * *

 _Superman observait depuis quelques minutes Brainiac rassembler ses affaires en vitesse. Il allait partir. Et partir vite. C'était là, son moment. Après, Brainiac le droguerait probablement et il ne pourrait pas profiter de la situation de stress pour se libérer. Déjà, il le voyait préparer sa seringue._

 _Kal grimaça en faisant glisser le métal sur sa chair à vif. C'était si poisseux que s'en était tristement efficace. Il plia douloureusement son coude, son bras lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Bientôt, tout serait fini. Il avait prévu de se libérer la tête, l'autre bras puis les jambes. Il n'en eut pas le temps._

 __On va devoir partir, Superman._

 _Et quand il remarqua Kal en partie libéré, il voulut lui planter la seringue. La suite se passa très vite. Kal bloqua la seringue en maintenant Brainiac par le poignet et, activant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il utilisa sa termovision en criant de toutes ses forces. Les rayons transpercèrent le crâne de Brainiac de part en part._

 _A la suite de l'effort, Kal perdit conscience. Ce fut les secousses dues à une explosion puis le déclenchement d'une alarme qui le réveillèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore libre. Ce fut difficile. Clark avait encore la tête qui tournait de son dernier effort, et il luttait contre la douleur. Il avait mal. Vraiment mal._

 _Il hurla lorsqu'il se laissa tomber de sa table et qu'il s'écrasa de tout son poids contre le sol. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et cette fois, il était prêt à abandonner. Si l'alarme s'était déclenchée, peut-être que c'était parce que les autres étaient venus les chercher. Lui, Diana et J'onn. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer._

 _Tombé sur Brainiac, il essayait de reprendre son souffle et le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit des alliés à lui qui aient poussé ceux qui le détenaient à donner l'alarme. En fait, il n'était sûr de rien. Ce pouvait être aussi une expérience qui avait mal tourné._

 _Il soupira et son regard tomba sur le mur en face de lui. Kara. Elle qui était si forte, si brave… Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas le droit parce qu'elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout, alors qu'elle était bien plus démunie que lui. Elle avait donné sa vie. Il la vengerait. Il se le jurait._

 _Motivé par une haine sans nom envers Métallo, il se traina dans la pièce d'où était venu Brainiac. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux portes entre celle de devant ou celle derrière lui donnait sur la sortie, mais il devait bien venir de quelque part._

 _Kal se trainait en s'appuyant sur son bras cassé, les larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues. Il allait s'évanouir, il le sentait. Tout son corps tremblait chaque fois qu'il se trainait un peu plus. Encore un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient sa peau, qu'il brûlait en même temps et qu'on le lacérait._

 _Il pleurait. La douleur était atroce. Tout son corps tremblait, ses dents claquaient comme s'il avait froid et pourtant il dégoulinait de sueur. Il voyait flou, il avait chaud et froid, il avait mal. Plusieurs fois, il pensait abandonner. Mais il devait avancer vers l'autre porte. Encore un peu. Encore une fois._

 _Il priait Dieu et Rao de lui donner la force d'avancer, de continuer et de tenir. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir de manière aussi pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas que ses dernières pensées, que ses derniers actes furent ceux d'une personne terrifiée et lâche. Sa haine s'était envolée dès les premiers mètres parcourus, remplacée par la douleur. La douleur et la peur de mourir. Elles avaient effacé toute autre trace de pensée ou de sentiment. Il en était réduit à ça._

 _Il faillit pleurer de joie lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre porte et que ses doigts ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il tendit difficilement son bras et actionna la poignée. Cet instant était crucial pour lui, l'aboutissement d'une quête d'une souffrance jamais vécue. C'est pour cette raison en partie que quelque chose en lui se brisa, lorsque la porte se montra verrouillée._

 _Il actionna frénétiquement la poignée, ignorant pendant quelques secondes la douleur. Puis son esprit se résigna à la défaite bien avant sa main. Il abandonna, se retournant pour se caler contre la porte, dans cette grande pièce vide qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Au bout de la pièce, à travers l'encadrement de la porte, il pouvait voir une jambe de Kara suspendue dans le vide, et le corps de Brainiac étendu au sol. Avec de la chance, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de s'uploader dans un autre corps et que les informations qu'il lui avait soutirées seraient perdues._

 _Mais Kal semblait ne pas avoir de chance. Il parcourut du regard la salle, survolant les écrans sans trop les regarder. De toute manière, il avait déjà vu ce genre de choses. La salle semblait avoir servi il y avait un moment déjà et elle avait peut-être été vidée avant son arrivée. Mais les ordinateurs étaient toujours fonctionnels. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire quelque chose._

 _Il s'y traina, peu convaincu par son entreprise. En fait, il se voyait déjà fini. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il refusait pourtant d'abandonner tout espoir. Foutu espoir. Il atteignit un premier écran sans trop y faire attention alors que les images défilaient. Le clavier ne répondait visiblement pas, et ce fut pareil pour ceux d'à côté. L'explosion avait dû rendre le matériel défectueux, mais pas les écrans._

 _Il entendit du bruit à côté mais reporta son attention sur les écrans. Ce fût à ce moment-là que ses neurones se connectèrent. Ça lui disait quelque chose. Il regarda alors les écrans. Son cœur loupa un battement et, sous le choc, il se recula contre un autre bureau. Les yeux de Kal se noyèrent de larmes. C'était impossible. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant… le format, les plans, la présentation et le nom des fichiers qui défilaient…_

 _Le cœur de Kal se serra dans sa poitrine. En fait, il avait toujours été seul. Toujours. Alors qu'il avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire, la vérité le frappait encore plus durement que Brainiac. Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide. Stupide, niais, crédule. Le mépris, la rancœur et la haine reprirent de nouveau leur place dans son cœur et son esprit._

 __Superman ! C'est là que tu te caches ?_

 _Kal tourna la tête vers Métallo, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, et il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il le savait. Et il s'en fichait. Métallo s'avança vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui exposait de nouveau son cœur en kryptonite en pleine face. Il souleva Kal par le cou sans aucune peine._

 __Dommage, tu as tué ton ange gardien. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ce moment où_ _ **moi**_ _j'allais te tuer._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de défiance. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, pour ce que ça valait. Il voulut s'adresser à Métallo, mais seul un gargouillis sorti, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait plus de langue fonctionnelle. Il ne lui restait même plus la parole. Kal détourna alors la tête, fixant les écrans avec une certaine haine._

 __Tu es si faible. Adieu, Superman._

 _Métallo changea son bras en une énorme pointe et transperça sa poitrine._

* * *

Bruce toussa à s'en rompre les poumons pour reprendre de l'air. Krypto se dirigea vers Clark et le traina plusieurs mètres plus loin. J'onn hurlait aussi. De la même façon que Clark hurlait, le martien était agenouillé au sol, se tenant la tête sous la douleur. Diana alla le rejoindre.

_J'onn !

Elle fut à peine arrivée qu'il cessa d'hurler, s'effondrant sur le sol. De l'autre côté, Superman fit la même chose. Bruce comprit que ce devait être dû à une forte connexion télépathique entre eux. Il se releva difficilement, jetant un œil à Barry puis à Cyborg, qui s'étaient rejoints et revenaient vers eux. Victor aidait le speeder à marcher.

Bruce tourna alors la tête vers Clark, qui semblait revenir à lui. S'asseyant, il regardait ses mains comme s'il les redécouvrait, l'incompréhension régnant sur son visage. Il se toucha ensuite la poitrine, sembla vérifier l'état de son corps puis il regarda autour de lui.

_Clark ?demanda Bruce prudemment en s'approchant de lui.

Clark le regarda à peine, fixant son regard sur les autres justiciers, puis la Forteresse. Il se releva, Krypto venant lui servir de soutien. Ce ne fut qu'après ça que Clark le regarda, retirant toute expression visible sur son visage.

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Les autres se jetèrent un regard. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Clark fit un grand bond, l'emmenant directement devant la Forteresse, qui se ferma dès que Krypto et lui entrèrent. Les autres justiciers se rejoignirent devant la porte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?demanda Barry. C'est notre Clark ?

Bruce fixa un instant la paroi, incertain quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête du kryptonien.

_Je crois, répondit-il.

Diana essaya de passer la porte.

_Je ne peux plus rentrer. On est enfermés dehors. J'onn est inconscient, Barry et Vic ont besoin de soins. Il faut les ramener à la Ligue.

Bruce regarda de nouveau la Forteresse. Clark avait l'air d'être Clark, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Mais en tout cas, il avait cessé de les attaquer. C'était une bonne chose. Ils n'avaient pas l'air non plus d'avoir créé un monstre. Ils pouvaient le laisser seul. Clark en avait surement besoin pour digérer la chose.

_D'accord. Allons-y.

Ils reprirent alors tous le Batwing dans le plus grand des silences.

* * *

Ils déposèrent Barry en urgence sur une table médicale. Diana déposa J'onn encore inconscient à côté et leur lança des bandages.

_On va te mettre ça en attendant que l'hémorragie se stoppe.

Bruce et Victor retirèrent les lambeaux de costume de Flash et enroulèrent les bandages autour de la jambe lacérée de Barry. Ce dernier retint un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'ils serrèrent le bandage.

_Heureusement que je régénère !grogna Barry en sueur. Ce cleps aurait pu me faire perdre ma jambe !

_Il obéissait à son maître, commenta Diana. On t'en doit une, J'onn.

Le martien s'éveillait difficilement à côté. Il se redressa, se tenant encore la tête.

_Tu nous as ramené Clark, dit Victor. Merci.

J'onn secoua négativement la tête. Bruce se raidit.

_Qu'as-tu vu, J'onn ?

_Ce qu'il a vécu... Nous n'aurions jamais dû lui refaire subir ça.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, le martien quitta la salle. Quoiqu'il ait vu, ça semblait l'avoir ébranlé. Bruce tourna la tête vers l'amazone.

_Je vais retourner à la Forteresse.

_Je t'accompagne. Il faut qu'on lui parle.

* * *

Bruce avait la boule au ventre. Il était plus que stressé à l'idée de revoir Clark et de lui parler. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait comment aborder au mieux le kryptonien, tout en sachant que c'était stupide de faire ça. Qu'une fois en face, les choses ne se passeraient jamais comme les scénarios dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser pour leur dernière conversation, ou commencer par Kara et ce qu'il s'était passé à Cadmus.

Finalement, il devrait se baser sur son instinct une fois face à lui. Mais il craignait qu'en face, Clark ne réagisse pas comme à son habitude. J'onn était rentré dans sa tête et même s'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait vu, Bruce pouvait deviner que c'était douloureux. Est-ce que revenir à la vie avait fait souffrir Clark ? C'était possible après tout, le caisson avait eu un dysfonctionnement.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Diana, à l'extérieur du Batwing, passer devant lui et se poser au sol. Il resta en vol stationnaire au-dessus de sa position. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ « Bruce, où est la Forteresse ? » dit-elle par le communicateur.

Bruce vérifia les coordonnées. Ils étaient au bon endroit, mais l'espace devant eux était vide.

_C'est impossible, elle était là il y a une heure !

Il ouvrit le toit du Batwing et sauta au sol en ralentissant sa chute avec sa cape. Il examina alors l'endroit avec Diana, cherchant des traces sur le sol glacé de l'Antarctique. Il ne voyait rien.

_Il a dû déplacer la Forteresse. Mais pour la trouver...

_Il se sent menacé. On ne sait pas ce que Brainiac a récupéré dans sa tête. Ni ce qu'il en a fait.

_J'onn n'a rien senti sur une autre présence télépathique dans la tête de Clark, si c'est ce que tu insinue. Brainiac n'a rien mis dans sa tête.

L'amazone croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard noir. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait : elle se disait que ça ne faisait même pas deux heures que Clark était revenu qu'il l'envisageait déjà comme un potentiel danger. Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux plus mauvaises des possibilités. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

_Clark est peut-être rentré, avança Diana comme idée.

_Si c'est le cas, il n'y restera pas longtemps.

La brune hocha la tête.

_On se sépare. Je vais à Métropolis et tu vas à Smallville. On se retrouve au QG.

Bruce hocha la tête. Une minute plus tard, ils prirent chacun leur direction.

* * *

Bruce n'entendit aucun bruit lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol. Martha Kent n'était toujours pas revenue et il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. Fouillant les alentours pour être certain qu'il n'y avait personne, il n'hésita pas à crocheter la serrure de la porte arrière de la maison pour y entrer.

Bien rangée, propre, personne n'avait l'air d'être là depuis un moment. Tout semblait à sa place, à l'exception faite de quelques photos de famille. Bruce eut l'intime conviction qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il monta dans la chambre de Clark qu'il en fut sûr.

Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans cette chambre. Plus de photos, plus de dessins, pas de téléphone ou de passeports, rien du tout. Seuls les objets d'une chambre d'adolescent étaient restés, comme les posters des Chiefs. Mais tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Clark avait disparu. S'il avait dû prouver qu'il vivait ici, il n'aurait eu aucun élément fiable. Pas de vêtements non plus, ni rien dans la salle de bains. Clark avait décidé de couvrir ses traces.

Bruce repartit en verrouillant derrière lui à nouveau puis se dirigea vers la grange, le lieu de refuge de Clark. Si le télescope était toujours là, tout le reste avait été vidé d'effets personnels. Ça ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la fois où il était venu jusqu'ici. Il fouilla la grange de fond en comble, sans rien trouver de concret.

Il s'assit à l'endroit où Clark s'installait pour regarder à travers son télescope et prit une grande inspiration. Si Clark avait vidé sa maison familiale, son appartement à Métropolis devait aussi être vide. Ses soupçons étaient en train de se confirmer. S'il se sentait menacé, l'homme d'acier avait décidé de disparaître. Bruce essaya alors de se rappeler des noms sur les passeports, mais il n'avait pas fait attentions aux identités. Et puis, il était certain que Clark avait dû s'en débarrasser. Il avait appris qu'avant de passer le costume de Superman, il avait voyagé, chaque fois sous une identité différente.

Clark savait disparaître. Ce fait contraria Bruce. Il douta alors de ses capacités à pouvoir le retrouver. Il n'avait jamais su, après enquête sur lui, quels pays Clark avaient visité. Il avait juste pu retracer en partie certaines destinations qu'il avait faites, en retrouvant dans les faits divers des journaux locaux des faits incroyables, dénonçant l'intervention probable de Clark.

Mais ces fois-là, il n'avait pas agi alors qu'il se sentait traqué. Si c'était le cas, cette fois Clark ferait profil bas constamment. Il n'interviendrait pas. Superman risquait de ne plus endosser sa cape.

Bruce frappa son poing contre le mur en bois. Pourquoi Clark leur tournait le dos à eux aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne demandait pas leur aide ? Qu'il ne demande pas la sienne, il pouvait comprendre après le coup du container, mais qu'il ne dise rien à d'autres…

Est-ce qu'il allait en parler à Diana ? L'ignorer lui et parler à l'amazone ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie. Qu'il préfère se confier à Diana, ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose. Mais Clark ne lui devait rien. Même s'ils… s'ils s'étaient rapprochés…

Il se leva en retirant sa capuche pour se passer une main sur le visage. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose à Clark ? Sur eux ? Il avait été persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de flou entre eux, pourtant. Il soupira. Il avait envie de voir Clark, de lui parler, de le toucher. Et savoir qu'il fuyait, qu'il _le_ fuyait, ça lui faisait mal.

Bruce remit sa capuche et sortit de la grange. Il avait encore un endroit à vérifier. Il espérait avoir tort, de tout son cœur. Il se rendit à l'endroit où Clark avait été enterré. Sur la tombe de son père, il pouvait voir un énorme bouquet de roses blanches encore fraîches. Un dernier hommage avant un moment.

C'est là qu'il eut cette idée. Si Clark était à Métropolis, il avait dû se rendre au Cimetière Valhalla. Il avait dû aller voir Kara. Il repartit en courant vers le Batwing. S'il avait une chance d'attraper Clark avant qu'il ne disparaisse, c'était à cet endroit-là.

* * *

Il avança à travers les allées et se dirigea tout droit vers la tombe de Kara. Bruce avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il y avait des civils dans d'autres allées, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était de revoir Clark. Et il avait peur de le louper.

Il courut sur la fin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait accéléré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut cette silhouette familière qu'il s'arrêta net. Clark portait encore sa combinaison blanche qu'ils lui avaient enfilée. Debout devant le monument adressé à Kara, Clark avait déposé des fleurs au milieu de toutes les autres qui avaient été placées là au fur et à mesure. Il avait visiblement gravé du kryptonien sur le monument et le symbole des El, ainsi qu'une phrase en sa mémoire.

Bruce ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux mouvement, il ferait fuir le kryptonien. Il avait l'impression d'être un prédateur qui faisait tout pour ne pas que sa proie s'enfuie. Il tenta l'approche la plus douce possible.

_Kal ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. Bruce était tendu. Bien plus que tendu. Le kryptonien garda les yeux sur la pierre lorsqu'il lui parla :

_Elle ne méritait pas ça. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait…

Il serra les poings. Bruce vit alors des gerbes d'énergie parcourir le dos de Clark et le reste de son corps. Le Bat s'approcha prudemment.

_Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

_C'est totalement de la mienne. J'aurais dû la protéger. C'était ma responsabilité.

L'énergie qui s'échappait du corps de Clark s'intensifia. Bruce se décala par prudence.

_Kal, calme-toi.

L'intéressé inspira un grand coup et desserra les poings. Après de longues secondes, l'intensité de l'énergie diminua sans toutefois disparaître. Bruce s'approcha à nouveau, mais Clark recula. Il plongea son regard bleu vide de toute émotion dans le sien.

_Vous auriez dû me laisser mort.

Ça figea Bruce sur place.

_Tu… tu ne le penses pas…

Sa voix sortit mal assurée. Ça lui faisait mal, d'entendre et de voir ça. Face à lui, Clark se tenait droit, semblant aussi solide qu'un roc.

_Je le pense. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

L'énergie visible autour de Clark disparut. Il tourna la tête sur la tombe, puis vers Bruce.

_Supergirl et Superman sont morts dans ce laboratoire. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Et sans prévenir, Clark s'envola, laissant le Bat seul.

* * *

Bruce avait mis une heure pour rentrer à la Tour de Garde, après le départ de Clark. Il n'avait pas été capable de réagir. Ce que Clark avait dit l'avait marqué. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, à réfléchir. Il avait cette image de Clark, ce regard vide qu'il avait, cette intonation dans la voix. J'onn avait raison, Clark n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu croire l'espace d'un instant, que même si tout se passait bien, Clark ressortirait de ce qu'il avait vécu indemne ? N'importe qui qui aurait vécu une telle torture en serait ressorti marqué. Et puis il était mort. C'était un traumatisme suffisant. Et là, Kara était morte…

_Bruce ! Tu as pu fouiller la ferme ?demanda Diana en arrivant vers lui.

Barry et Victor étaient avec elle.

_Clark est parti.

Le dire lui fit encore plus mal. Il détourna la tête.

_Il est aussi parti de Métropolis. Son appartement était complètement vide. Il a effacé ses traces assez rapidement, exposa l'amazone.

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de penser que Clark avait dû avoir l'habitude, et que quelque part, il s'y était toujours préparé.

_Alors on va faire comment pour le retrouver ?demanda Barry.

Ils regardèrent Bruce, qui ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne chose de le retrouver.

_On ne pourra pas, répondit Victor à sa place. C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

Victor le fixait et attendait une réponse. Bruce ne savait même pas sur le moment ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

_J'ai vu Clark. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que nous n'aurions pas dû le ramener. Superman ne reviendra pas.

Les trois furent choqués.

_Tu… tu veux dire qu'il quitte la Ligue ?

Le regard de Barry indiquait que lui non plus, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un temps pour se remettre. Clark a enchaîné les mauvaises passes, dit Victor.

Diana posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

_Tu lui as parlé ?demanda-t-elle.

Barry ne cacha pas sa surprise. Bruce fit non de la tête.

_Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Devant le regard désolé de Diana, il fit demi-tour. Désormais, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.


	19. Intermède

Hey ^^ Voici l'intermède, avec du retard, navrée ! **Attention** : ce chapitre est un peu hors sujet et **concerne Dick et Jason. Pour avoir le chapitre 19, ce sera plus tard ;)**

Petit topo : l'équipe des Titans, ma version, comporte : Garth (le 1er Aqualad), Koriand'r (Starfire), Rachel (Raven, qui garde souvent l'apparence d'une adolescente bien qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout en tant que demi-démone), Roy (alias Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow). D'autres, j'ai préféré les mettre dans l'équipe des Teen Titans avec Tim (comme Kid Flash). Je regrette un peu, mais tant pis, pour cette version ça restera comme ça.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Azra,** Rao est une divinité kryptonienne, un peu comme un dieu soleil. Avec l'état d'esprit de Clark, tu comprendras mieux son éloignement ;)

* * *

 **Intermède**

Dick coupa la communication, un air triste sur le visage. Il venait d'avoir Tim au téléphone, et même s'il lui disait que tout se passait bien, il entendait le contraire dans sa voix. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il aurait voulu intervenir, mais il avait peur d'aggraver les choses. Il savait que parfois, Tim pouvait se fermer très vite lorsqu'il n'était pas prêt à parler. Et visiblement, c'était le cas.

Il espérait que ça se passait mieux qu'avant avec son équipe. Pas moins de deux semaines après le retour à la vie de Clark, Bruce avait décidé qu'il était temps pour les apprentis de reprendre leur groupe et donc de rejoindre leur base au Mont Justice. Une façon pour Bruce d'exiler Tim et de pouvoir centrer ses recherches autour de Cadmus et de Clark.

Cela faisait des mois que Clark avait disparu de tous les écrans et si Bruce n'avait pas voulu le traquer au début, son inquiétude avait eu raison de son entêtement. Il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à suivre toutes les pistes possibles sur Cadmus et Clark. Il était persuadé que les deux se suivaient étroitement et pour cela, Bruce voyageait aux quatre coins du monde.

Cette fois encore, il avait suivi une piste et s'était envolé pour le Chili. Dick était donc de nouveau responsable de Gotham et devait aussi s'occuper de Jay. Ou plutôt éviter qu'il ne tue les méchants, qu'il ne frappe des passants dans la rue ou qu'il ne se mette à dos tout le reste du monde.

Jay agissait de cette façon à cause de lui, Dick en avait conscience. Depuis les évènements avec Cadmus, Jay s'était montré beaucoup plus protecteur envers lui. Si au début ça le dérangeait, il avait fini par s'y faire. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire contre, alors autant s'y habituer.

Il soupira, se demandant si un jour les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Si c'était encore possible. Clark avait assurément laissé un vide et son départ avait affecté beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Bruce s'était renseigné auprès du patron de Clark pour aller à la pêche aux informations. Après avoir fait semblant de s'intéresser aux locaux, il avait réussi à savoir ce que Clark Kent était devenu : il avait démissionné du journal et n'était plus jamais revenu.

De son côté, Dick avait essayé de joindre Clark sur tous les moyens de communication qu'il connaissait, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. C'était Jason, qui avait insisté pour qu'il arrête et laisse Clark tranquille. Après une longue réflexion, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi Jason lui disait ça. Alors il avait laissé tomber. Mais quelque fois, comme maintenant, il hésitait à chercher à le joindre de nouveau. Peut-être que, parce qu'il n'était pas Bruce, Clark prendrait contact avec lui. Mais les choses ne fonctionnaient pas de cette façon.

Désormais, le seul lien que Clark possédait encore avec quelqu'un, c'était sa mère. Martha Kent était rentrée chez elle il y avait trois mois. Bruce était directement allé la voir sous son costume et avait été reçu par un fusil et Krypto, qui visiblement gardait un œil constant sur Martha.

Dick savait que Bruce pouvait facilement neutraliser Krypto avec de la kryptonite, mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de son montrer hostile envers Martha. S'attaquer à elle, c'était se mettre le kryptonien à dos pour une éternité. Et puis, la fermière ne se laisserait pas intimider par un homme déguisé en rongeur volant qui avait trahi son fils. Là-dessus, c'était une certitude qu'elle était au courant de ce que Batman avait fait à son fils, Clark l'avait assurément avertie.

Il se demanda alors quelle serait la réaction de Martha, s'il allait à la ferme. Krypto l'avait déjà vu quelques fois et l'animal n'avait pas semblé le détester. Peut-être qu'il se souviendrait de lui. Peut-être que sur place, il en apprendrait plus sur l'endroit où Clark pouvait être. Encore une fois, son envie de retrouver Clark refaisait surface et il ne put garder sa réflexion pour lui-même :

_On devrait peut-être aller à Smallville et tenter de parler à Martha, si Bruce a encore fait chou blanc.

Derrière lui, il entendit un grognement.

_C'est à Bruce de gérer ça. Il doit le faire seul.

Dick se retourna sur la chaise de la Cave et regarda Jay, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il était déjà en tenue pour sortir et tenait son casque de Red Hood dans une main.

_Bruce va devenir fou ! Tout ça vire à l'obsession.

Jason haussa les épaules.

_Il ne récolte que ce qu'il sème.

Dick le regarda avec un air totalement ahuri : il parlait de leur mentor, et pour sa part de son père !

_Je vous trouve un peu dur, Maître Jason.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le majordome. La réponse de Jay fut immédiate :

_Pas dur, mais _réaliste_ , Alfred.

Le ton cinglant qu'il avait gênait Dick.

_Bruce agit en pensant bien faire. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est protéger la Terre et ses habitants.

_Les protéger de Superman ? La belle affaire ! Navré, mais il pourra dire ce qu'il veut, je n'adhère pas avec ce qu'il a fait. Clark a eu raison de partir.

Dick réagit immédiatement :

_Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique, Jay.

Le concerné lui adressa un regard froid, la couleur de ses yeux tirant plus sur le vert plutôt que le bleu comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère.

_Toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. (Il marqua une pause) Allons-y avant d'être en retard.

Et sur ce, Jay mit son casque et partit. Dick adressa un regard à Alfred.

_Je resterai ici Maître Richard, en cas de besoin.

Dick hocha la tête et alla se préparer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble prévu dix minutes avant que l'échange ne se fasse. Dick regarda la ruelle et repéra deux gardes à l'entrée et à la sortie du restaurant au-dessus duquel ils étaient. Barbara leur avait passé quelques tuyaux sur des trafiquants de drogue qui vendaient une véritable saloperie aux gens et elle leur avait demandé d'intervenir à Gotham.

Barbara suivait cette organisation de près avec Huntress et Black Canary. Ce soir, il leur rendait service, car elles avaient apparemment une autre intervention à faire qu'elles ne voulaient pas manquer. Ne voulant pas empiéter sur leurs plates-bandes, Dick avait accepté sans poser de questions. Après tout, il le devait bien à Barbara.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Red Hood lui fit signe. Il vit alors un camion de livraison arriver, se garer dans la ruelle vers la porte de sortie du restaurant puis ouvrir ses portes. Dick sortit alors son petit appareil photo de poche, dernière acquisition à la pointe de la technologie, et prit plusieurs clichés, désignant le visage des livreurs, la plaque d'immatriculation et les hommes en train de charger le camion. Sérieusement, c'était cramé à des kilomètres qu'il ne s'agissait pas de riz cantonnais.

Il rangea l'appareil puis il fit signe à Red Hood qu'il avait fini. Ce dernier attendit alors le bon moment pour tirer sur le camion et y insérer un mouchard. Dick ne trouvait pas ça très discret, mais tant que ça marchait, il n'avait rien à redire.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le toit sur lequel ils étaient et rejoignirent leurs motos respectives, qui ne se situaient pas au même endroit. Comme convenu, lorsque le camion repartit, Red Hood le suivit en le gardant en visuel, alors que Dick recevait leur position sur l'écran GPS de sa moto.

Nightwing attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à relayer Red Hood. Dès qu'il se retrouva derrière lui, Jay changea de route. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils allaient suivre le camion sans se faire repérer : changer de temps en temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, sans toutefois faire trop de changements.

Ils avaient tous les deux un casque noir de moto sur la tête, l'un étant sur une moto avec du rouge et l'autre avec du bleu. Dick possédait un système de camouflage sur son véhicule qui pouvait lui faire changer de couleur et il décida de garder cette fonctionnalité pour plus tard si besoin. Jay lui, avait prévu de retirer son casque dès le deuxième changement : ce type se fichait complètement qu'il puisse être vu à visage découvert.

Le camion les conduisit en bordure de la ville et ils durent rallonger la distance qui les séparait du camion. Ils débouchèrent sur une ancienne usine à papier et Jay put voir le camion rentrer à l'intérieur. Dick arriva quelques minutes plus tard, observant lui aussi l'endroit. Toute la zone autour d'eux était à découvert et s'il ne semblait y avoir personne, nul doute qu'à l'intérieur il y aurait du monde.

_Il faudrait qu'on sache combien ils sont, dit Dick en s'équipant.

Red Hood haussa les épaules en vérifiant ses armes à feu.

_Bah, moi j'dis qu'on fonce dans le tas.

_C'est complètement stupide, Jay. S'ils sont une vingtaine de types armés jusqu'aux dents, on est foutu.

Red Hood soupira.

_Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?

Dick fronça les sourcils.

_J'y réfléchis.

_Bon alors on y va à ma manière.

_Ta manière, c'est du suicide. Et on ne tue personne, Jay !

Red Hood mit son casque rouge en levant les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être prise de tête !

Dick le vit monter sur sa moto et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il le vit foncer vers l'imprimerie en faisant vrombir le moteur.

_Putain mais quel gros con !lâcha Dick alors que ses tripes se serrèrent.

Sans réfléchir, il grimpa sur sa moto et démarra alors que le Red Hood fonça sur la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il entendit les coups de feu et fonça lui aussi à l'intérieur sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Une fusillade. Il déboula en pleine fusillade et se stoppa derrière le camion de livraison, surpris de n'avoir reçu aucune balle. Puis il se mit en action.

Il neutralisa le premier homme qui le mettait en joue et coupa la respiration d'un deuxième d'un coup bien placé. Sortant ses bâtons électrifiés, Dick se mit à exercer son art du combat aux bâtons. Frappant les hommes au corps à corps alors que Jay le couvrait, ils se retrouvèrent en peu de temps côte à côte pour affronter le groupe de trafiquants.

Ce fut rapide. Vraiment rapide. Dick n'eut même pas à utiliser ses meilleures techniques et ses plus belles pirouettes pour les neutraliser. Il en était presque déçu. Ils auraient pu être plus nombreux ! Il entendit alors Jason commenter :

_On les aurait eus, de toute façon ça se voyait à des kilomètres que ces types n'étaient pas entrainés. C'était du gâteau.

Dick jeta un œil à tous les hommes étalés autour d'eux. Il soupira, puis contacta la police. A partir de là, ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes pour partir. De son côté, Jay fouillait les hommes au sol.

_Pfff, regarde-les, en plus d'avoir des armes de merde ils ne savaient pas viser. Tu parles d'une bande de trafiquants.

_Ce ne sont que des hommes de main, Red Hood. Oracle voulait seulement qu'on interrompe la livraison, elle veut probablement attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. A elle de gérer la suite.

Jay soupira puis retourna à sa moto.

_Faut qu'on s'tire. J'espère qu'ils ont pas niqué ma peinture, je viens de la refaire.

Dick secoua la tête et récupéra sa moto. La sienne, elle, avait quelques impacts de balles.

_Ouai, bah ils ont niqué la mienne, dit-il sur un ton las.

Jay démarra.

_Ouai, mais la tienne est moche.

Dick le suivit sur la route, se disant que décidément, il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour supporter un type pareil.

* * *

_Vos affaires, Maître Richard.

Dick sortit de la salle de bains en s'essuyant et se tourna vers le majordome à la porte.

_Oh, merci Alfred.

Il récupéra les affaires et aperçut du coin de l'œil un élément intrus.

_Et pour vous, Maître Jason.

_Ah, super Alfred ! Merci.

Dick se tourna vers Jason, bien installé sur son lit, complètement à poil avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, en train de vérifier ses affaires.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Jay ?

L'intéressé lui adressa un grand sourire.

_J'adore te mâter quand tu sors de la douche.

Dick ne put s'empêcher de rougir en maintenant fermement sa serviette d'une main et ses affaires de l'autre. Maintenant, il venait de remarquer le corps de Jay et il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

_C'est si facile de t'embarrasser, Birdy.

Grayson le foudroya du regard.

_Je t'emmerde Jay, et va te fringuer dans ta chambre !

Le Red Hood élargit encore plus son sourire.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'habiller ici ? T'as peur de me voir à poil ?

Dick serra les dents mais, lorsqu'il vit Jay se lever sans sa serviette, il détourna la tête et attrapa les affaires qu'il lui manquait dans sa chambre et fila dans la salle de bains.

_Grouille-toi on va être en retard !cria Jay dans le vent.

Dick ferma la porte à clé et s'appuya contre, alors que sa serviette tombait par terre. Jay avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds à n'importe quel moment, alors qu'il était connu pour être plutôt patient et cool. Mais Jay, c'était vraiment le type qui le rendait barge. Le seul qui arrivait à rendre contradictoire tout ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait le concernant. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

Soupirant, il s'habilla et boutonna sa chemise bleu nuit. Ce soir, il allait pouvoir se détendre tranquillement, voir ses amis et aller en boîte. Roy avait proposé depuis un moment l'idée et au final, ce fut l'enlèvement de Kori et des autres qui les motiva tous à se regrouper en dehors du « travail ». Alors quand Roy avait envoyé une adresse, une date et une heure, ils avaient tous accepté. Atlanta, ça pouvait être sympa. Ça changeait.

Dick sourit en arrangeant ses cheveux mi- longs. Et puis, le plus cool, c'était que Garth puisse venir sur Terre. Depuis la naissance du Prince, les choses à Atlantide avaient pas mal bougé, mais désormais tout était calme, pour un temps. Alors Arthur l'avait autorisé à prendre un temps de congé et Garth en avait profité pour remonter sur Terre. Il serait bien venu avec Tula, sa petite-amie, mais elle restait de garde encore un peu.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son miroir, il se trouva assez beau pour sortir draguer ce soir. Alfred avait vraiment eu bon goût en lui donnant cette chemise, elle faisait vraiment ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. La teinte allait de pair avec son regard. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Alfred n'avait pas fait ça pour favoriser ses chances. Connaissant le majordome, ce n'était pas une option à exclure.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bains pour se chausser. Il constata avec une certaine joie que Jay était parti de sa chambre et qu'il n'avait pas laissé sa serviette mouillée sur son lit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait squatter sa chambre après une douche. Dick soupira en se disant que décidément, dans tout ce que faisait Jay, ça n'était jamais la première fois. Il était persuadé que le Red Hood faisait ça uniquement pour l'énerver, car il n'embêtait pas autant Tim.

Passant ses jolies chaussures qu'Alfred avait visiblement lustrées, il prit sa veste de soirée et ses affaires puis, une fois équipé, il descendit, gratifiant le majordome au passage. Puis il se rendit à la Cave. Il avait besoin d'emprunter le téléporteur personnel de Bruce pour se rendre à Atlanta.

_Et bien, t'en a mis du temps pour te préparer. On y va ?

Jay l'attendait visiblement à côté. Bien habillé également, il regardait Dick alors qu'il avait les mains dans les poches. Dick fronça les sourcils.

_Attends, comment tu sais que je sors ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

_J'ai vu les messages sur ton téléphone. Je t'accompagne.

Dick lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

_Tu viens seulement si tu me promets de ne pas m'emmerder. J'ai vraiment envie de me détendre et tu me stresses.

Richard était obligé d'être franc avec lui. C'était les rares fois où Jay se stoppait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avec un petit rictus.

_Promis. Tant que personne ne s'approche de toi c'est bon.

Dick leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers le téléporteur, se demandant sur le moment pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement dit non à Jay.

* * *

Dick regarda sa montre. Ils avaient quelques minutes d'avance et visiblement, personne n'était encore arrivé. Jay en avait profité pour allumer une cigarette et il le fusilla du regard quand ce dernier tira dessus. Dick n'aimait pas quand Jay fumait. L'odeur du tabac froid incrustait ses vêtements et après, il était difficile de sentir le parfum de Jay. Non pas qu'il aimait sentir Jay, hein, mais juste son parfum.

Il observa alors le Red Hood, qui fumait sa cigarette en regardant pensivement la rue. Lui aussi, était vraiment très bien habillé. Dick avait eu peu d'occasions de le voir habillé comme ça en dehors des soirées mondaines et des grandes fêtes. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise verte sortie négligemment de son pantalon, et comme ça, Jay était vraiment beau gosse. L'éclat de ses yeux ressortait à la lumière des lampadaires et ses cheveux bougeaient au vent. Quand ça faisait ça, Dick n'avait qu'une envie : fourrer ses doigts dans sa grosse mèche blanche et emmêler ses cheveux.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. S'il n'en avait pas eu l'habitude, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarquée. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire :

_Rachel ! J'suis content de te voir !

La jeune femme lui adressa un rictus. Décidément, elle faisait une compétition avec Jay pour sourire le moins possible en société.

_Salut Dick. Moi aussi je suis contente.

Il avait envie de lui faire remarquer que ça se voyait pleinement à son visage totalement neutre et sa voix platonique. Il revint à la réalité :

_Ah, et lui c'est Jay. C'est… euh…

Il ne sut comment présenter Jay. Tous connaissaient le Red Hood, mais pas son visage. Il ne savait pas comment le présenter. Jason jeta son mégot au sol et sortit son paquet pour allumer une autre cigarette, levant à peine les yeux sur Raven.

_Salut.

_Salut.

L'espace d'un instant, Dick les regarda tour à tour avec consternation. Pourquoi il s'ennuyait à présenter deux sociopathes ? Vraiment, ces deux-là allaient s'entendre.

_T'en fais une tête, dit alors Garth en arrivant avec Koriand'r.

_Garth ! Mec je suis super content de te voir !

Dick et Garth se serrèrent dans les bras.

_Moi aussi mon pote. Comment tu vas ?

Ils se dégagèrent tous les deux.

_Comme d'hab'. Salut Kory.

_Salut Dick.

Il y eut un moment de gêne, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment se dire bonjour. Dick finit par l'embrasser sur la joue et se dégagea rapidement pour laisser passer Raven.

_Euh, je vous présente Jay.

_Ah, le fameux Jay, dit Kory sans joie.

Il y eut tout de suite une sorte de tension quand ils se saluèrent. Dick ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais c'était gênant.

_Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Roy ?demanda-t-il pour casser le froid.

_Il m'a envoyé un sms, répondit la Tamaranienne. Il a un peu de retard, il nous dit de ne pas l'attendre.

_Roy est toujours en retard. Sans surprise.

Raven avait un certain don, pour maintenir le froid. Dick et Garth se jetèrent un regard entendu et entrèrent en premier dans le bar.

L'ambiance était sympa et chaleureuse. La musique qui passait n'était pas trop forte et vraiment, c'était pile ce qu'il fallait pour leur début de soirée. Roy avait indiqué ce bar parce qu'une de ses connaissances lui avait recommandé et que pour y manger, c'était tout aussi sympa. L'autre raison était que s'il y avait des personnes bizarres à table, personne ne se poserait de questions. C'était un véritable bonus.

Dick regarda les autres autour de la table : Garth portait une chemise col mao bleue qui cachait les branchies dans son cou, ce qui n'était pas trop mal et en soi, il n'avait pas d'autres caractéristiques visibles indiquant qu'il venait de la mer.

Kori avait appris à prendre l'apparence d'une terrienne, masquant son teint orange, ses yeux verts luminescents et ses cheveux de flammes. Sous son apparence terrienne, elle avait un teint de peau mat, des yeux verts lui rappelant ceux de Jay et des cheveux roux absolument magnifiques. Ce soir, elle portait une robe moulante prune, un violet plus foncé que ce qu'elle portait à l'habitude.

Puis il sourit en voyant que Raven avait fait de réels efforts. Elle avait vieilli son apparence de quelques années, pour correspondre au leur. De cette façon, ça aurait évité bien des questions et un refus en boîte. Raven avait fait une tresse lâche avec ses beaux cheveux aux reflets violacés et portait une robe noire elle aussi moulante. Une vraie bombe ambulante, si elle ne tirait une tête de trois pieds de long.

Par réflexe, Dick jeta un œil à la carte des menus, puis réfléchit à ce qu'il allait prendre. Au final, les Titans commandèrent des pintes de bière pour commencer, alors que Jay préféra prendre un soda, à l'étonnement de Richard. Il ne s'en occupa pas plus : il était là pour profiter de la soirée et pas s'occuper de lui.

Roy arriva un quart d'heure après environ, avec un grand sourire :

_Yo tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, j'ai fait une rencontre plus qu'improbable en chemin.

Il commanda une bière et s'installa entre Dick et Raven.

_T'as vu qui ?demanda Kori.

Roy fronça les sourcils en voyant Jay à la table mais se tourna vers Koriand'r pour lui répondre :

_Harley, une fille qui était au lycée avec moi. Elle a drôlement mal viré, on dirait une vraie tarée.

Dick sourit.

_J'ai fait la rencontre d'une Harley, elle était très tarée celle-là aussi.

Roy se mit à rire :

_Ça doit être le nom ! Enfin bref, comment vous allez tous ?

_On va pas trop mal, indiqua Garth.

Le roux but un peu de sa bière.

_Bon, tant mieux. Pas trop compliqué chez toi ?

_Disons que les vacances étaient les bienvenues.

Dick eut un sourire contrit. La situation n'était donc pas réellement calme. Il plaignait vraiment Arthur. Après tout ce qui lui arrivait comme galères, son peuple n'était même pas compréhensif avec lui.

_Et toi Dick, tu sais comment vont les « Grands » ?

Il était le seul du groupe à encore bien s'entendre avec son mentor et entretenir des relations personnelles avec lui. En même temps, Bruce était son père adoptif. Mais Bruce restait Bruce.

_Batman est toujours à la recherche de Superman.

_Ah, toujours aucun signe de lui ?demanda Kori.

Dick secoua la tête.

_Aucun.

Roy haussa les épaules et se recula sur sa chaise.

_Peut-être qu'il a vraiment pété une durite et que tout ne va plus très bien là-haut.

Dick posa un peu trop durement son verre sur la table.

_Superman n'est pas devenu taré, Roy. Il est mort, il a besoin de temps.

_Oui enfin, moi à sa place je serais simplement content d'être en vie, je ne fuirais pas mes responsabilités.

Richard allait réagir quand il entendit le rire forcé de Jason.

_On voit que tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, toi. Tu devrais vraiment la fermer.

La fin avait sonné comme une menace. Garth à côté de Jay, se tourna vers lui :

_Tu devrais contenir tes paroles, dit-il avec avertissement.

_Mais t'es qui toi d'ailleurs ?demanda Roy en face.

Dick jeta un regard d'avertissement à Jay, qui se leva en sortant son paquet de clopes.

_J'vais fumer.

_Je te suis, dit alors Raven en quittant elle aussi la table.

Dick soupira. La soirée commençait décidément mal.

_Alors, c'est qui ce gars ?lui demanda Roy.

_C'est le Robin après moi. Maintenant c'est Red Hood.

Roy fronça les sourcils et Garth intervint :

_Red Hood est le second Robien ? Mais il n'était pas mort ?

L'acrobate hocha la tête.

_Si, il l'était. Avant le puits de Lazare.

Roy se prit le visage dans les mains.

_Oh putain le con. Si j'avais su Dick…

_Laisse, il est toujours d'une humeur à chier. Il tenait déjà Superman en très haute estime, alors avec les événements… il est un peu plus irritable.

Dick se rendit alors compte que le changement de comportement ces derniers temps avec lui allait de pair avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clark.

_Mais du coup, c'est ton frère ?demanda Garth.

Dick se mit à rire.

_Lui, mon frère ? Certainement pas ! C'est le seul de nous trois qui n'a pas été adopté, même s'il a un peu vécu au Manoir et que B. l'a pris sous son aile, il n'y a jamais eu plus juridiquement parlant. Et puis Jay comme mon frère c'est… impensable.

_Votre famille est plus que bizarre, vous savez ?commenta Roy.

Grayson élargit son sourire :

_Et encore, si tu savais… Bon, je vais aller chercher nos deux sociopathes.

Le reste du groupe se mit à rire. Dick aimait pas mal charrier Raven sur ça. Déjà, il était plus que ravi que ce soir, elle ait fait l'effort de changer d'apparence.

Il les rejoignit devant l'entrée du bar, tous les deux une clope à la main. Dick fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Raven :

_Depuis quand tu fumes ?

_C'est occasionnel. Ton ami est assez direct.

Dick se tourna vers Jay, totalement scandalisé :

_T'as dragué Raven !?

Jay fronça les sourcils.

_Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

Dick ne comprit pas alors de quoi parlait Raven. Il se tourna vers elle :

_Direct dans quel sens alors ?

La demi-démone leva les yeux au ciel.

_Dans le sens où il ne mâche pas ses mots pour dire le fond de sa pensée. T'es encore plus pathétique que ce que je croyais.

Le concerné se gratta l'arrière du crâne, à la fois gêné et essayant de tout faire pour ne pas se vexer. Ce que Raven pouvait être cinglante parfois ! Il essaya de changer de sujet avant de baisser encore plus dans l'estime des deux personnes.

_Ouai, bon, vous revenez ?

Jay jeta son mégot au sol.

_Ouai.

Il sortit alors de sa poche son portefeuille et en sortit un billet de 20 dollars, qu'il glissa à Raven alors qu'ils retournaient dans le bar. Dick ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça le concernait.

* * *

La soirée battait bon train. Dick avait décidé de se changer les idées ce soir-là et donc de complètement se lâcher : Roy, Garth et lui s'étaient donc permis de prendre autant de bières que nécessaires, et de lancer des paris à tout va comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude avant. Jay et Raven buvaient moins bruyamment à côté d'eux en plus d'être passés à l'alcool fort. Seule Kori sembla être la plus sage de tous, sirotant ses bières plus calmement.

Le temps passait assez vite et, une fois que le groupe eut largement le temps de manger et de boire, Roy décida qu'il était temps de changer de bar, pour aller là où il y avait plus d'ambiance, et plus de choses « à faire » selon lui. Koriand'r et Raven hésitèrent à les suivre et Jay lui, n'avait pas prévu de lâcher Dick d'une semelle.

Dick voulait profiter de la soirée avec ses amis. Après de longues retrouvailles, ils avaient pas mal de choses à se dire et ils prenaient beaucoup de temps pour parler, mais boire aussi. Roy passa une partie de la soirée à raconter ses déboires amoureux, Kori de sa sœur et Garth d'Atlantide. Dick parla un peu de Tim et de Jay, qui restait majoritairement silencieux avec Raven.

Au fil de la soirée et des verres, Dick observait Jason. Il avait peu l'occasion de le voir dans ces conditions, soit sortir en groupe, avec d'autres personnes qui n'essayaient pas de les tuer ou qu'il n'allait pas tuer derrière. Sortir en groupe pour se détendre. Jay faisait des efforts. Dick le voyait sourire de temps à autre, faire quelques commentaires, essayer de dire quelque chose de drôle. S'il y avait eu de la tension en début de soirée, Jay avait su s'adoucir un peu.

Dick voyait bien que parfois, ça démangeait Jay de faire un commentaire cinglant. Mais il appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait de comportement, et d'habillage aussi. La chemise que portait Jason faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, d'un vert bouteille lorsque la luminosité était faible. Dick n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait un regard si profond, si brillant. C'était presque envoutant. Il se demandait alors pourquoi il ne portait pas cette couleur plus souvent, parce que ça le mettait vraiment en valeur.

Par moments, dans la soirée, leurs regards s'accrochaient. Celui de Jason était intense, brillant, qui semblait voir au plus profond de son être. C'était agréable comme c'était terriblement gênant, parce que c'était Jason. Et pourtant, ce dernier le regardait. Tout le temps. Dick sentait que parfois, ça le faisait même carrément rougir. Il imputait ça à l'alcool, et préféra en commander encore plus pour chasser Jay et son regard de ses pensées.

Il réussit, pendant un temps, à ne pas penser à Jason. Mais juste le fait de se faire cette remarque le déstabilisait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense tout le temps à lui ? Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à la conversation qui avait eu lieu, et réagit à peine quand tous se levèrent pour changer d'endroit : ils allaient en boîte de nuit.

* * *

Dick avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Il sortit de la piste de danse et alla au comptoir pour commander un autre verre. Le barman sembla hésiter un instant avant de lui préparer sa commande, qu'il enfila d'une traite. Jay avait dansé. Avec Raven. Dick l'avait vu sourire à la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises, rire avec elle alors que de son côté, il avait dansé seul, regardant Jason faire.

Il commanda un autre verre, qu'il descendit tout aussi vite. Sa tête tournait, mais il s'en fichait. A quelques mètres derrière lui, Jason était en train de draguer une de ses amies. Peut-être que Dick allait devoir rentrer seul. Peut-être que Jay serait capable de la ramener au Manoir.

Il ne leva pas la tête quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui, persuadé que c'était Roy qui venait commander un autre verre. A la place, ce fut juste un murmure au creux de son oreille, si près qu'il put l'entendre malgré la forte musique.

_Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Birdy. On devrait rentrer.

_Fiche-moi la paix et va draguer Rachel, elle t'attend.

Son ton était clairement amer. Comme Jay ne répondit pas, il tourna la tête vers lui, pour voir un petit sourire sur son visage. Ça le faisait chier qu'il soit si canon. Il comprenait Raven.

_Rachel va raccompagner Roy. Elle propose de nous aider à rentrer.

Dick haussa les épaules.

_J'reste là avec Kori et Garth.

Jay fronça les sourcils.

_Ils sont partis y'a une heure. Tu les as salués.

Grayson plissa des yeux, essayant de réfléchir. C'était pour ça, le moment où Garth était venu lui parler avec Kori ? Il n'avait pas fait attention.

_Allez viens.

Jay l'attrapa par le bras, paya la note au comptoir et guida Dick vers la sortie. Dehors, Raven les attendait avec Roy. Ils se rendirent dans la ruelle la plus proche et assez sombre pour qu'elle leur rouvre un portail. Dick eut à peine le temps de la saluer que Jay les engouffra dans le portail sombre.

Sa tête tournait alors qu'il sentait qu'il était ivre. Il aperçut vaguement Alfred leur ouvrir, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'avait salué ou pas. Puis il sentit Jay l'allonger sur un lit.

_Pourquoi t'es pas rentré avec elle ?demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit Jay lui retirer ses chaussures, puis il l'entendit retirer les siennes.

_Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux rentrer.

Jay déposa un baiser sur son front. Dick pouvait sentir son odeur de tabac froid et de poudre. Il adorait cette odeur sur lui.

_Et j'adore te voir jaloux.

Dick ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa alors que Jay était assis à côté de lui retirant sa chemise. Il avait voulu dire quelque chose. Il fut incapable de se souvenir de quoi. Il avait son regard fixé sur le torse de Jay, ses cicatrices, ses pectoraux, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne flou.

Dick bascula en avant et Jay le rattrapa contre lui. Ça ne gêna pas Dick le moins du monde. Les yeux fermés, il inspirait profondément l'odeur de Jay. Sous la poudre à canon et le tabac, il arrivait à sentir cette odeur d'agrumes de son gel douche. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, alors qu'il se laissait inspirer l'odeur du cou de Jay. Emporté dans son élan, il déposa ses lèvres, ayant l'envie soudaine de vouloir gouter sa peau. Il sentit la gorge de Jay vibrer alors qu'il se mit à parler :

_Fait chier… faut que tu sois bourré à ce moment-là…

Dick continua son excursion dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que Jay l'arrête.

_Faut que tu dormes, Birdy.

Grayson gémit de mécontentement quand Jason l'éloigna et l'allongea dans le lit, mais Dick continuait de lui agripper le bras. Rendant les armes assez facilement, Jay se coucha avec lui, prenant Dick dans ses bras : il finirait bien par l'avoir totalement un jour.


	20. Concrete

Hey ! Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard ce week end ! J'entre dans la suite de chapitres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire/reprendre donc je galère un peu niveau timing ! J'espère toutefois que ça sera bien ;)

Donc pour ce chapitre 19, retour sur la trame principale avec de nouveaux éléments qui s'ajoutent dans l'histoire, sans surprise !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

PS : il y aura 3 notes de bas de pages annotées d'une étoile*

 **Azra,** contente que la pause Jay/Dick t'ait plu ! J'en appelle toutefois encore à ta patience, le chapitre 20 répondra un peu plus à tes attentes :P

 **deryous50,** Hey ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review/fav/follow ! ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire autant et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Concrete**

Il abaissa la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux et soupira. Encore un échec, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques établissements à visiter dans cette petite ville. Après, il irait directement interroger des personnes. Bruce ravala son impatience et franchit la porte d'un petit café. Il salua l'homme au comptoir et alla s'installer dans le fond de la pièce, où il pouvait couvrir toutes les entrées et sorties : un vieux réflexe.

Il sortit un calepin et raya de la liste les derniers établissements qu'il avait visités. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir de cette ville minable qu'était Concrete, dans l'Etat de Washington. Il avait grandement besoin d'une pause. Il commanda un café noir et retraça les derniers points qu'il avait pu récolter jusqu'ici.

Cela faisait des mois que Clark avait disparu. Ou du moins, qu'il avait décidé de faire le mort et n'avait plus donné un seul signe de vie à quiconque. Il s'était décidé à le laisser faire. Les premiers jours. Bruce s'était détesté d'avoir craqué si vite, de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Clark. Ça l'avait insupporté, pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Il voulait retrouver Clark, et il pouvait se trouver toutes les justifications du monde, la vérité était qu'il s'inquiétait. Et qu'il voulait le revoir.

Il but une première gorgée de son café, constatant à quel point cet homme était devenu son obsession. Il ne lâcherait pourtant pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu Clark en face de lui, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Il avait fait littéralement le tour du monde pour tenter de le trouver. Bruce avait rapidement fait le lien avec des évènements étranges qui se déroulaient dans d'autres états des Etats-Unis et dans d'autres pays avec la présence de Clark. Son premier indice, il l'avait trouvé par pur hasard.

Bruce passait une grande partie de son temps à chercher ce qu'il était advenu des Laboratoires Cadmus. Après de longues semaines de recherches, il avait fini par découvrir que les usines Quintum Industries* n'étaient qu'une façade pour Cadmus. Il en eut la confirmation, quand il découvrit qu'une de leur usine avait explosé à Dallas, moins d'une semaine avant qu'il n'ait fait le lien. En enquêtant sur l'explosion, il découvrit que l'entreprise avait tenté de camoufler une attaque.

Et de là, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre le fil d'Ariane. En pistant Quintum Ind, il pouvait retrouver les traces de Clark. Clark, qui restait qui il était au fond de lui, même brisé. Ce constat fut pour lui un immense soulagement. Souvent, non loin des usines qui subissaient un problème, il se passait des évènements particuliers des catastrophes comme des miracles dont l'intervention ressemblait aux premiers faits d'arme de Superman.

Une fois, il avait réussi à comprendre l'une de ces catastrophes apparentes. A Bali, en bordure de la ville, il y avait eu plusieurs routes et maisons détruites que la ville avait justifiées comme étant probablement dues à « un séisme ». Mais sur place, des témoignages lui indiquaient une toute autre version, où deux individus se seraient combattus. Il avait désormais la certitude que l'homme d'acier s'était battu contre Bizarro.

Après ça, Bruce avait continué ses voyages, pour pister Clark. A Calbuco, au Chili, il avait réussi à trouver l'endroit où Clark avait aidé quelques personnes, suite à un tremblement de terre à cause du volcan. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir séjourné dans le coin. Ça, ça restait encore un mystère pour lui. Il lui manquait encore beaucoup de pièces du puzzle.

Au Tadjikistan, il était certain d'avoir manqué Clark de quelques jours seulement. En parlant avec quelques personnes dans un coin de la ville, il était tombé sur une famille qui avait accueilli une personne correspondant à sa description et qui n'était restée chez eux que durant trois semaines. Avoir loupé Clark de si peu, ça avait redonné de la motivation à Bruce. De la motivation et de l'anxiété. Plusieurs fois, quand il était proche du but, il se demandait comment ça se passerait avec Clark, lorsqu'il le verrait. Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver.

Il l'avait ensuite pisté en Russie, dans un coin reculé en bordure de la Sibérie. Il avait fallu que sa chance fasse que dès que son premier jour d'enquête, il tombe sur des trafiquants d'êtres humains. Une sale affaire et plus que difficile à gérer quand les autorités du coin ne le reconnaissaient pas comme un allié et faisaient feu sur lui. Mais c'était trop grave pour qu'il ferme les yeux et fasse demi-tour. Ce petit séjour pour démanteler cette branche du trafic lui avait pris plus d'un mois et demi. Un travail de longue haleine, qui lui avait coûté assez cher.

Bruce but une gorgée de café et se toucha inconsciemment la cuisse, là où une balle avait traversé sa jambe. Il revoyait l'état dans lequel il avait été lorsqu'il avait repris son jet privé. A son arrivée à Gotham, Alfred s'était lâché sur les sarcasmes et Dick s'était énervé. Jay et Tim n'étaient pas au Manoir à ce moment-là. Pendant son voyage en Russie, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enquêter sur Clark.

Il avait alors retrouvé sa trace à Bombay, quand un homme doté d'incroyables pouvoirs avait sauvé la vie d'une vingtaine de personnes qui étaient coincées dans un bâtiment écroulé. Il avait pris du retard lorsqu'il s'y était rendu, après son rétablissement. Mais sur place, en menant son enquête, il avait cru le voir.

C'était au beau milieu d'un marché, alors qu'il y avait une foule de personnes tout autour, il avait cru voir Clark. Un grand homme barbu avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, portant une chemise en lin beige. Certes, son visage était peu reconnaissable, mais il l'avait fixé plusieurs secondes avant de disparaître. Bruce avait tenté de le retrouver parmi les gens, sans succès. Mais il avait été certain de l'avoir vu et que c'était lui.

Après ça, il avait été persuadé que Clark avait quitté l'Inde. Alors il était rentré à Gotham. Il avait repris la gestion de la ville et avait un peu travaillé avec Tim, avant qu'il ne rejoigne à nouveau son équipe. Bruce avait bien vu que le jeune homme avait changé. Etrangement, il lui avait semblé que Tim avait mûri et il espérait que ça soit un signe positif, malgré les évènements. La disparition de Clark avait eu un gros impact sur lui, il le savait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Bruce sortit de ses pensées quand, en finissant sa tasse de café, il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il continua de boire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, cherchant qui l'épiait de cette façon. Au comptoir, les deux serveuses du café discutaient tout bas en le regardant, un sourire amusé sur leurs visages. Il se détendit légèrement car c'était un effet qu'il faisait à de nombreuses personnes.

Profitant de l'occasion, il rassembla ses affaires et se rendit vers elles, le prétexte d'aller payer en tête. Si elles le trouvaient intéressant, elles seraient peut-être plus bavardes. L'une était le stéréotype parfait de la bimbo : large décolleté, bien maquillée et le clin d'œil qu'elle lui jeta en plus de l'air bêta sur son visage l'ennuya d'emblée. L'autre, une brunette un peu plus en retrait, avait elle aussi un joli visage mais était bien plus discrète. Il n'eut même pas le temps de les aborder quand il arriva. La blonde bimbo prit un air faussement désolé :

_Oh pardon Monsieur, on ne voulait pas vous fixer comme ça.

Elle se pencha légèrement sur le comptoir et Bruce détesta sa voix faussement aigüe. C'était carrément cliché.

_Non ça ira, répondit Bruce sur le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait faire actuellement. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de voyageurs dans le coin.

Il adressa un léger sourire et en retour, la blonde continua la conversation.

_En fait si, on en voit beaucoup passer par ici. Vous savez, Concrete est peut-être une toute petite ville, mais il y a beaucoup de passage et quelques touristes ! Ils viennent parfois grimper sur le volcan Baker, faire des randonnées dans la forêt Baker, voir la rivière Baker ou le fameux lac-

_Baker ?

La blonde lui adressa un grand sourire.

_Exactement ! La saison est plutôt fraîche mais dans quelques semaines le paysage sera magnifique !

Bruce se perdit dans ses pensées. Le passage devait être la seule chose qui devait faire tenir cette ville. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi personne ne se souvenait avoir vu Clark. Il était presque sûr que le kryptonien était passé dans la ville, à cause de plusieurs entrepôts d'une filiale de Quintum Ind présents dans le coin mais aussi d'évènements suspects. Si seulement la ville avait pu avoir des caméras, il aurait pu tenter de pirater le système de surveillance. Mais avec une population d'environ 800 personnes…

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à rire, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Bruce sur elles.

_Oh, excusez-moi, je vais payer.

Bruce commença à fouiller dans ses poches. La brune continua de rire en l'encaissant et ouvrit la bouche.

_Oh, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste qu'avec Marcy, on trouve que vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un.

Il tendit la monnaie quand il vit le prix s'afficher sur la caisse.

_Quelqu'un passé récemment en ville ?tenta Bruce.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en réfléchissant.

_Pas vraiment, dit la blonde en lui adressant un autre clin d'œil. En fait, c'était sur un dessin.

Une petite alarme sonna dans la tête de Bruce et il leur accorda toute son attention.

_Un dessin ?

_Oui, on avait un client qui venait tous les jours pendant un moment. Il dessinait souvent sur ses serviettes pendant qu'il prenait son café. Un anglais. Mais impossible que ce soit vous !

Il savait que Clark était très doué dans l'apprentissage des langues. Se créer un accent était quelque chose de facile à faire pour lui.

_Vous avez gardé le dessin ?s'empressa de demander Bruce.

Elles furent surprises par sa réaction. Il se rattrapa :

_Je suis assez curieux, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

La brune se retourna alors et décrocha du mur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une serviette en papier. Bruce l'observa avec attention et ne put cacher sa surprise. C'était lui. Totalement lui. Lui, en train de sourire. Il y avait seulement son visage, dessiné grossièrement au stylo à bille, mais tout à fait ressemblant. Et c'était le style de Clark. Cette fois il en était sûr.

_C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?ajouta la brune. Il dessinait beaucoup d'autres choses. Je regrette de ne pas les avoir tous gardés.

_Et cet habitué, il est venu aujourd'hui ?

La blonde et la brune secouèrent négativement la tête. La bimbo lui répondit :

_Non, il n'est pas venu ni hier ni aujourd'hui. Il venait plutôt en début d'après-midi.

_Peut-être qu'il est allé faire de la randonnée en forêt. Il avait une carte du Mont Baker la dernière fois, ajouta la brune.

Le cœur de Bruce s'accéléra : peut-être qu'il tenait une piste.

_Vous connaissez son nom ? Je serais curieux de le rencontrer.

_Chris. Peut-être qu'il repassera.

Bruce hésita avant de prendre une autre serviette et d'y inscrire son numéro de téléphone.

_Je resterai quelques jours dans le coin. Si jamais vous le voyez… je serais reconnaissant si vous me prévenez. J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer.

La blonde attrapa la serviette avec son numéro bien plus rapidement que sa collègue.

_Ce sera un plaisir !

Bruce les salua d'un sourire et sortit du café. La chasse reprenait.

* * *

Leo Quintum était quelqu'un de brillant. Vraiment très brillant. PDG de Quintum Industries, il avait monté lui-même son empire et bon nombre de ses travaux avaient pour visée de faire avancer l'homme. Technologie innovatrice, nouvelles énergies, construction d'habitats écologiques,… Cet homme était un véritable Saint. La seule chose intrigante sur lui, c'était ses projets sur la génétique.

C'était là que Bruce avait fait un lien. Après avoir passé de nombreuses heures, quelques mois plus tôt, à éplucher entièrement la vie de Quintum et le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ses travaux sur la génétique étaient plus qu'audacieux et, même si de manière éthique Bruce n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il ne pouvait qu'admirer son incroyable travail.

Après être parti du café, Bruce s'était alors renseigné sur le terrain que possédait Quintum à Concrete. Il possédait plusieurs hectares en plein milieu de la forêt de Baker, vers le Mont du même nom. Bruce espérait qu'ils n'aient pas des projets en cours en lien avec un volcan car ce n'était vraiment le genre de chose sur lesquelles il aimait travailler.

Il avait alors attendu la nuit pour se rendre sur place. Dans sa tenue de Batman, il s'était rendu dans la forêt avec son Batwing et l'avait laissé à quelques kilomètres des entrepôts, en mode camouflage. Le reste, il l'avait prudemment parcouru à pieds. Ça lui avait pris un certain temps à travers la forêt, à faire attention aux rochers et aux fossés sur ce terrain si inégal. Une chose était certaine : il n'était pas garde forestier.

Une fois arrivé en hauteur, il prit du temps pour observer attentivement les locaux avec ses jumelles nocturnes et il s'aperçut que le bâtiment était bien gardé. Beaucoup trop bien gardé. Bien plus que les autres sites qu'il avait déjà visité, et ceux des laboratoires Cadmus. Il devait y avoir le triple de l'effectif initial.

Bruce se cacha alors derrière sa bute et réfléchit. Soit ils avaient fini par mieux protéger leurs bâtiments parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient surveillés, soit ils protégeaient quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il aurait du mal à rentrer à l'intérieur tout seul sans déclencher une alerte. S'il voulait vraiment rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il allait devoir prendre des risques.

Il se retourna de nouveau, reprenant ses jumelles pour vérifier le terrain. Des grillages barbelés d'une hauteur de 3 mètres environ entouraient les bâtiments et de nombreux gardes en faisaient le tour, ceux aux extérieurs étaient même équipés d'une torche électrique. Les gardes étaient armés de fusils d'assauts, de gilets pare-balles et d'autres accessoires indiquant qu'ils étaient tous des professionnels et non des hommes de mains. Bruce misa sur d'anciens militaires. Se risquer de les affronter seul alors qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le visuel d'un autre garde était du suicide. En plus de ça, il y avait de nombreuses caméras de sécurité.

Bruce n'avait donc pas beaucoup de solutions devant lui : soit il appelait du renfort et il devrait prendre son mal en patience, soit il devait tenter une autre approche, soit il devait rebrousser chemin. C'était certain qu'il allait tenter une autre approche. Reprenant ses jumelles, il chercha sur les bâtiments s'il n'y avait pas de bouche d'aération ou une autre ouverture par laquelle il pourrait se faufiler. Mais son point de vue n'était pas bon.

Il se déplaça alors de la manière la plus discrète à plusieurs centaines de mètres sur sa droite. Il trouva un endroit parfait qui offrait une vue bien dégagée sans être à découvert. Se plaquant au sol, il sortit de nouveau ses jumelles pour observer l'infrastructure.

Son point d'observation était bien meilleur que le premier : de là, il avait une vue directe sur ce qu'il cherchait, une zone d'ombre qui le cacherait avec une ouverture sur un conduit. Il y avait même peu de gardes. Bruce n'avait qu'à descendre de sa corniche, se faufiler dans les buissons jusqu'au bâtiment, puis passer sur la droite. Seulement, il devait trouver un moyen de franchir le grillage.

Passer au-dessus lui serait bien trop difficile. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres proches du grillage et s'il utilisait son grappin de trop loin, il risquait d'être vu par les sentinelles. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, par contre, c'était de franchir le grillage en y faisant un trou. Il avait un laser adapté pour la situation.

Il rangea ses jumelles après avoir repéré le terrain qu'il allait emprunter puis se prépara à partir. C'est là que quelque chose le gêna. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Batman se retira de la corniche pour l'examiner de près. La vue n'était pas si parfaite en temps normal. Les branches du buisson avaient été cassées avant, et c'était tout frais, les feuilles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'abimer. Quelqu'un d'autre était passé par-là. Est-ce que c'était Clark ? Il aurait sa réponse rapidement s'il s'introduisait lui aussi dans le bâtiment.

Batman effectua alors un jeu de pistage, cherchant une quelconque trace du passage de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était discret. Vraiment très discret, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne piste pas la personne. Par endroits, certaines branches étaient cassées et si les empreintes de pas étaient effacées, les feuilles écrasées ne le trompaient pas.

En tout cas, la personne était vraiment une amatrice. Du moins, de son point de vue. Il pouvait clairement suivre la piste, qui menait tout droit à sa destination. Y compris le point par lequel il voulait pénétrer dans l'enceinte sécurisée. Batman perdit la piste une centaine de mètres avant la clôture, sous le couvert des arbres.

Il s'arrêta alors pour observer les gardes. Tout le côté de ce bâtiment semblait dépourvu de surveillance et la zone sombre empêchaient les sentinelles en hauteur de se rendre compte de l'absence de leurs collègues. Batman se dit que de gros spots lumineux les auraient aidés, mais ça donnait une meilleure visibilité à l'ennemi aussi. Seulement, lui, il avait l'habitude de travailler de nuit.

Il s'approcha du grillage et utilisa ses gadgets pour passer. Il s'introduisit délicatement par le conduit qui semblait déjà avoir été décroché : les grosses vis qui fixaient la grille au mur avaient été arrachées net du mur. Un surhomme était passé par là, aucun doute.

C'est avec le cœur battant que Batman s'introduisit dans le conduit. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il devait s'attendre à l'intérieur mais il espérait trouver des réponses, et au mieux trouver Clark. Il voulait vraiment trouver Clark.

* * *

Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver une ouverture idéale par laquelle il pourrait sortir. Le conduit l'avait mené sous le bâtiment, dans un immense sous-sol où d'importantes machines semblaient produire une quantité phénoménale d'énergie. Bruce n'avait pas vu ce genre d'installation dans les laboratoires Cadmus. Il ne savait pas à quoi tout ça pouvait servir, mais ça n'indiquait rien de bon.

Alors qu'il examinait le réacteur principal, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas de techniciens sur place et il semblait être le seul dans la pièce. Il utilisa alors son scanner portatif afin de déterminer la nature exacte de ce réacteur. Extraterrestre, nul doute là-dessus. C'était un type de technologie qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il prit alors quelques clichés et chercha s'il n'y avait pas un ordinateur par lequel il pourrait obtenir des données.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus. Il entendit un bruit violent, puis plusieurs, aux étages du dessus. Batman réagit d'instinct. Il sortit ses batarangs et s'engagea dans les escaliers de secours pour rejoindre l'étage. Une fois là-haut, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'état de la situation. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une véritable panique, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes et qu'elles se chargeaient déjà d'évacuer les lieux avec leur matériel.

Ce fût un autre bruit qui l'interpella, ou plutôt un énorme fracas. Une partie du mur du bâtiment venait d'être complètement détruit. Les coups de feu suivirent à l'extérieur et le peu de scientifiques présents s'échappèrent, essayant d'évacuer en même temps un énorme caisson qu'ils étaient en train de débrancher à la va-vite.

Batman s'élança alors vers eux, déterminé à savoir ce que contenait ce caisson. En le voyant arriver, les chercheurs prirent la fuite au moment même où d'autres gardes entraient pour faire feu sur lui. Lançant ses batarangs avec agilité, il neutralisa rapidement les cinq hommes qui s'attaquèrent à lui. Sur le moment, il ne vit pas que l'une des balles avait percuté le caisson derrière lui.

Quand il vit une sorte de gaz s'en échapper, il se couvrit le visage avec sa cape et il se dirigea vers le caisson pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Passant son bras pour mieux voir à travers la vitre brisée, Batman crut qu'il hallucinait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus. L'homme à l'intérieur du caisson ouvrit ses yeux bleus et l'instant d'après, Batman fut propulsé avec la porte du caisson dans les airs.

Le choc le sonna momentanément et il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis à se dégager de la grosse porte en métal. Ses yeux avaient dû lui jouer un tour, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se releva, son cerveau se remettant à travailler à toute vitesse alors que l'homme du caisson avait disparu. Il refusait de croire en ce qu'il avait vu, alors que c'était juste sous son nez.

Il s'accroupit pour observer la porte et l'écriteau dessus. « Projet Kr ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, ça laissait peu de place au doute. Cadmus aurait réussi à créer un clone ? Un clone de Superman ? Si c'était le cas, ça impliquait beaucoup de choses pour la suite.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Batman s'engagea à la poursuite du surhomme cloné. Il activa la commande pour faire venir le Batwing et analysa avec son scanner portatif le taux de radiations présent afin de savoir s'il pouvait pister le clone. Dès qu'il eut enregistré sa signature, il sortit du bâtiment et monta à bord de son véhicule, puis il fonça à travers la forêt.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Batman ne pouvait pas y voir grand-chose. Il y avait de nombreux nuages dans le ciel qui cachaient la lune et à bord de son Batwing, il avait une faible visibilité. Contrairement à Gotham de nuit, la forêt n'avait pas une once d'éclairage. Il se contenta alors de suivre la trace du clone, qui semblait se diriger vers une destination précise avec une certaine rapidité, si bien qu'après quelques minutes, le Batwing avait du mal à suivre. Beaucoup de mal. Il perdit le clone sur son écran radar mais il avait toujours son signal. La distance ne faisait que s'agrandir et Bruce se fit la réflexion que s'il ne le rattrapait pas assez vite, ils finiraient par quitter l'Etat.

L'immensité de la forêt faisait que l'écho portait assez loin. Même à travers la paroi du Batwing, il pouvait entendre un terrible combat faire rage dehors : c'était comme s'il était sous un orage, alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclairs. Juste le bruit. Un fracas qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

C'était le seul bruit, hormis le son faible du moteur du véhicule, qu'il entendait. Tout était silencieux. Très silencieux. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les bruits résonnaient. C'était comme des coups, frappés de plus en plus fort. Et à chaque fois, le cœur de Bruce faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. S'il se prenait un tel coup, ça le tuerait probablement. Le combat qui devait avoir lieu devait être titanesque.

Dans l'obscurité, il arrivait à apercevoir des zones où les arbres avaient été déracinés, où les roches avaient été brisées. Et pourtant, sa visibilité était faible. Sous un meilleur éclairage, il était certain que les dégâts seraient incroyablement conséquents.

Puis d'un coup, la lumière fut. Dans un silence total, un puissant flash de lumière aveugla Batman d'un coup. Déstabilisé, Bruce eut juste le temps de se protéger les yeux par réflexe, entendant un bruit sourd avant d'être pris dans le souffle de ce qu'il semblait être une explosion. Aussitôt, il perdit le contrôle du Batwing. Les alarmes de son véhicule s'affolèrent, tous les voyants d'alerte s'allumèrent et tendit qu'il tirait un maximum sur le manche, le Batman s'écrasa au sol.

* * *

Bruce grogna de douleur alors qu'il essayait de se dégager. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes de bouger alors que sa vision était brouillée et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il sentait le sang pulser à ses tempes et la douleur se manifestait dans tout son corps. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées, choisissant de se focaliser sur le plus important, parce que de toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Bougeant à nouveau, il comprit qu'il avait quelques côtes cassées et qu'il s'était démit l'épaule droite. Il avait aussi mal à sa jambe mais il semblait pouvoir la bouger. Il se dégagea du poste de pilotage et activa la porte du Batwing au-dessus de lui. Le véhicule s'était renversé sur le côté et Bruce grimpa avec quelques difficultés pour sortir. Sa première sensation une fois à l'extérieur fut de respirer un air incroyablement chaud et de sentir une forte chaleur. Puis, ce qu'il vit ensuite se grava à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Le tableau qui se dressait devant lui évoquait celui d'une catastrophe type bombardement nucléaire. A son souvenir, c'était peut-être ça, la lumière. Mais il serait alors mort, ou totalement irradié. Là, le paysage avait été dévasté par le souffle. Les arbres avaient été déracinés et ils étaient tous couchés au sol, aussi loin que Bruce pouvait voir. Il devait découvrir qu'elle en était l'origine.

Observant l'état extérieur du Batwing, il se força à retourner à l'intérieur pour tenter de le redémarrer. Après plusieurs essais et quelques réparations douteuses, les moteurs s'allumèrent. Batman passa de longues minutes à essayer d'extraire le véhicule du sol. Une fois en vol stationnaire, les voyants rouges agressant la vue du Bat, il se douta qu'il ne pourrait pas voler très longtemps, ni très haut. Mais il devait poursuivre son enquête, avant que l'armée n'arrive, alertée par « l'explosion ».

Il survola pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres les arbres couchés avant d'arriver sur la vraie zone de l'explosion. Le vide. Rien. Il essaya d'allumer les lumières du Batwing pour mieux y voir, mais seul un spot fonctionna encore, dévoilant un sol vierge et brûlé. C'était comme survoler un No Man's Land*.

Le radar du Batwing n'était plus du tout fonctionnel. Bruce ne savait pas si le clone était toujours dans les parages, s'il était l'origine de l'explosion ou s'il avait survécu. Il continua de survoler la zone désormais vierge, espérant d'un côté qu'un membre de la Ligue arriverait. Avec un tel incident, c'était certain que quelqu'un arriverait, sauf s'il y avait plus grave ailleurs.

Il parcourut une assez longue distance avant de trouver une silhouette au sol, sur la zone déserte. Batman arrêta alors son véhicule et, pour y voir plus clair, il craqua des sticks luminescents. Le sol sous ses pieds était brûlant et encore fumant. Il s'avança prudemment vers la silhouette dont le physique ne correspondait ni au clone, ni à Superman, mais il n'en était pas certain.

Il grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnut Bizarro au sol, complètement nu. De toute sa vie, il aurait espéré ne jamais voir une chose pareille. C'était…plus que déstabilisant. Il s'approcha alors du monstre et se baissa pour constater qu'il n'était pas mort, mais profondément inconscient.

Bizarro ne semblait pas être l'origine de l'explosion. Au sol, Bruce pouvait voir de fines couches de poussière former des cercles, probablement dues au souffle. L'épicentre était ailleurs. Il continua alors de marcher, dressant ses sticks lumineux devant lui pour mieux voir mais déjà, la visibilité nocturne était meilleure : l'explosion avait nettement dégagé le ciel.

Il aperçut alors plus loin, sur le côté, une masse blanche qui se découpait nettement du sol. Est-ce que c'était le clone, ou même Clark ? Il se pressa vers la seconde silhouette, complètement nue elle aussi. A quelques mètres d'elle, il sut que ça n'était pas Clark. Trop jeune, plus petit et plus frêle que lui, bien que costaud.

Le clone aussi était inconscient. Bizarro et lui avaient survécu à une explosion puissante, mais leur tenue avait subi les dégâts. Le clone ne semblait pas avoir de blessures. Bruce se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Clark, mais son visage était différent, il avait la tête plus ovale que Clark et de visage, il y avait quelques différences. Le clone n'était pas totalement un clone de Clark. Ça lui sautait assez aux yeux pour avoir observé attentivement le kryptonien.

S'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller, Batman se dirigea vers l'épicentre quand un tunnel BOUM se fit entendre et que plus loin devant lui, Cyborg sortait du portail. Batman leva son bras gauche vers lui en l'appelant :

_Cyborg !

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, plus qu'étonné :

_Batman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Une explosion, mais je ne sais pas de quel type, il n'y a eu aucune détonation. Elle s'est déclenchée par là-bas.

Il indiqua la direction derrière Cyborg. Ce dernier attendit que Batman soit à sa hauteur pour reprendre la route avec lui.

_Il y a trois autres formes de vie dans le périmètre. Seulement trois. Tout le reste est mort. Tes blessures, ça va aller ?

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je gère. J'ai trouvé Bizarro par-là, et de ce côté-là, je crois que c'est un clone de Superman.

Cyborg tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant le sourcil de son œil humain :

_Il va falloir me raconter toute l'histoire.

Batman acquiesça de nouveau. Puis ils arrivèrent à l'épicentre. Batman se précipita vers le corps au sol quand il se rendit compte que l'origine de l'explosion n'était due à aucun dispositif, et que l'homme à terre était Clark.

_Kal !

Tombant à genoux à côté de l'homme nu, il vérifia son pouls et soupira avec soulagement : Clark était en vie. Inconscient et méconnaissable, mais en vie.

_Merde alors. Il faut qu'on le transporte au QG.

Batman hocha la tête, ne pouvant retenir un sourire : il avait enfin retrouvé Clark.

_Ouai. Je vais chercher le Batwing.

Cyborg activa son œil bionique pour regarder tout autour d'eux.

_Je t'ouvre un tunnel, vas-y avec lui, tu es blessé. Je me charge de ramener le Batwing avant que l'armée n'arrive. Ils sont déjà là.

Victor activa alors un générateur de bouclier, à l'instant même où un drone militaire les survola. Ça impliquait qu'il allait y avoir une intervention terrestre rapidement.

_Attends, le clone, il faudrait le récupérer.

_Je m'en charge.

Victor rompit le bouclier et ouvrit un tunnel BOUM. Batman leva difficilement Clark, tout poids mort qu'il était, puis il l'entraina à l'intérieur du vortex.

* * *

_Tu es prêt ?

Bruce grogna puis hocha la tête. Le craquement qui suivit lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il étouffa en serrant la mâchoire. Il détestait se démettre les épaules, ça faisait toujours un mal de chien à replacer. Diana lui tendit un pain de glace qu'il plaça sur son épaule.

_Merci. Où en sont Barry et J'onn ?

_Ils les examinent toujours. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils iraient jusqu'à créer un clone de Kal.

Bruce laissa de côté le reste de son costume et se leva pour suivre Diana. Ils allèrent tous les deux vers la partie infirmerie.

Quand il était arrivé au Quartier Général, c'était Plastic Man, qui était là pour le tour de garde. Il l'avait aidé à porter Kal jusqu'à l'infirmerie et à l'habiller. Bruce lui avait alors demandé si avec sa télépathie, il pouvait détecter quelque chose, mais Eel* lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait réellement le savoir qu'au réveil. Sinon, en premier lieu, il n'y avait rien de dangereux.

Bruce avait alors contacté J'onn, qui avait appelé Barry, qui avait appelé Diana. Nul doute que l'information circulerait très vite. Déjà, Oliver était arrivé par hasard en compagnie de Captain Marvel, qui avait été hystérique à la nouvelle. Seulement, Clark restait inconscient.

Diana s'était alors proposée de l'aider à se soigner et Bruce avait accepté, dans l'attente des examens. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que Clark était là. Qu'il avait réussi à le trouver et qu'il était là, allongé sur une table devant lui.

_C'est étrange de le voir avec une barbe, mais ça lui va bien, commenta Diana.

_Tu trouves ?dit Barry au fond de la pièce. Moi je trouve qu'il fait… gladiateur barbare. J'aurais peur qu'il m'arrache la tête.

Bruce regardait le kryptonien, qui avait aussi les cheveux plus longs. Ses boucles étaient plus longues et descendaient sur sa nuque et son visage, lui formant une petite crinière brune qu'il trouvait tout à fait charmante. Mais pour la barbe touffue, même si ça allait bien à Clark, il aimait beaucoup moins, il la trouvait trop épaisse.

Il s'assit difficilement sur une chaise à côté du lit de Clark, tenant son bras droit contre lui. La douleur, soulagée en partie par la glace, lui indiquait qu'il mettrait quand même du temps avant de pouvoir le bouger convenablement. Il avait déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Concrete et désormais, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se poser. Mais il voulait attendre les résultats des examens et le réveil de Clark.

Diana s'installa à côté de lui et ils attendirent longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Bruce repensait à la situation. A ce qu'il venait de se passer, cette explosion dont il avait été témoin, le clone, Clark. Comment réagirait Clark en le voyant ? Bien ? Mal ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'ignorer, lui parler ? La dernière fois, Clark était parti sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Est-ce qu'il allait faire ça de nouveau ? Est-ce que Clark savait que le clone existait ?

Il se posait des dizaines de questions encore, toutes tournant autour du kryptonien. Et encore une fois, il était tendu et impatient. Clark ne semblait pas être prêt de se réveiller et il ne savait pas encore dans quel état physique il se trouvait. Prenant son mal en patience, Bruce se mit à réfléchir à la situation de la façon la plus objective qui soit.

Il en arriva vite à quelques conclusions : Clark connaissait l'existence du clone, le clone était hostile et Clark était l'origine de l'explosion. Puisqu'elle avait tout rasé sur sa route sans former le moindre cratère, Bruce se demanda si l'origine n'était pas solaire. Si l'énergie qu'avait générée Clark autour de son corps à Métropolis n'était pas plutôt la cause de l'explosion.

Est-ce que du coup, cette source de pouvoir serait due à sa mort ? Qu'il aurait acquis un nouveau pouvoir en subissant un traumatisme comme celui causé par Doomsday ? Bon sang, il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses ! Et les seules réponses qu'il aurait peut-être n'arrangeraient sûrement pas les choses.

Il reporta son attention sur Clark. Jusqu'à quel point le détestait-il ? Jusqu'à quel point Clark avait souffert en apprenant que Bruce gardait de la kryptonite depuis si longtemps ?

_Putain de bordel de merde !

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Surpris, Bruce et Diana se retournèrent vers J'onn et Barry. Diana posa une main sur l'épaule du Bat en guise de soutien avant de se lever pour aller vers eux. Bruce suivit le mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?demanda l'amazone.

Flash s'activa en supervitesse dans le laboratoire alors que J'onn lisait sur d'autres écrans une série de données. Ce fut lui qui répondit à la question :

_Barry a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le clone. Je pense qu'il approfondit la recherche, ou vérifie. J'ai les résultats pour Kal-El.

J'onn marqua une pause, switchant de données avant de reprendre :

_Ses cellules sont vides d'énergie, comme pour la dernière fois avec Doomsday, sinon tout va bien. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Caulder.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Caulder revenait dans une conversation concernant la santé de Clark. Il tourna la tête vers Diana, qui fronçait les sourcils.

_Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ?

J'onn prit son temps pour répondre.

_Caulder et moi avons suivi les problèmes de santé de Kara, et l'état de Kal. Je voudrais son avis.

Bruce n'aima pas vraiment ça.

_Il y a quelque chose de grave ?demanda Diana, inquiète.

_Non, pas d'inquiétudes. Il nous en dira peut-être plus à son réveil. Mais ça devrait lui prendre un moment, le temps d'accuser la perte complète d'énergie.

Au moins, il n'y avait pas de danger pour la vie de Clark. Bruce sentit un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a choqué alors ?insista Diana.

J'onn se tourna vers l'éclair rouge derrière lui qui faisait des dizaines d'accélérations pour que les tests s'effectuent plus vite. Bruce se fit la réflexion qu'heureusement que leur matériel était solide, même si ça n'était pas la première fois que Barry grillait les circuits de leurs appareils informatiques.

_Il y a trois génomes différents dans l'ADN du… clone, exposa J'onn.

Diana et Bruce se regardèrent, tous les deux surpris. Trois différents ? Comment c'était possible ? Bruce voyait bien qu'en dehors de celui kryptonien, il pouvait y avoir de l'ADN humain, mais le troisième… Barry s'arrêta alors, la stupeur visible sur son visage, fixant un écran.

_Ce type… il a pas de limites…

_Barry de quoi tu parles ?s'enquit Bruce.

_Explique-nous, renchérit Diana.

Barry tourna la tête vers eux en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Batman vit que le scientifique réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_Bruce, est-ce que tu as les affaires de Clark ?

Diana allait lui reposer une question quand le Bat l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il voulait connaître la réflexion de Barry.

_Non, il a dû voyager léger, mais il était à Concrete. Toute petite ville, 800 personnes.

L'autre hocha la tête.

_Ok, ce sera rapide à vérifier. Il faut retrouver ses affaires au plus vite, à la fois pour le protéger et aussi récupérer les informations qu'il peut avoir. Je ne compte pas fouiller son sac, mais ce serait bien de tout avoir sous la main mais que personne d'autre ne tombe dessus.

Barry parlait vite. Vraiment vite.

_Barry, dis-nous ce que tu sais.

Il leva les yeux vers Diana, qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Il inspira un grand coup.

_Le clone a de l'ADN kryptonien, humain et… génomorphe. L'ADN kryptonien, c'est bien celui de Clark. Pour la partie humaine…

Le dégoût que montra Barry sur son visage inquiéta Bruce.

_Et celle humaine ?renchérit Diana.

Les yeux du Flash reflétaient sa colère.

_C'est… c'est l'ADN de Lex Luthor.

* * *

 **Leo Quintum*** : Comme décrit dans ce chapitre, c'est un brillant scientifique. En réalité, c'est un homme qui est du bon côté et qui aide Superman dans les comics (notamment dans All-Star Superman), c'est pourquoi je l'ai décrit comme un Saint. Dans cette fiction, j'ai modifié ce personnage, mais je voulais toutefois préciser sa version originale.

 **No Man's Land*** : C'est une zone située entre deux fronts où toute personne passant dessus sera tuée. Visuellement, ça donne une zone désertique, soit ravagée, soit calme et intacte (rien pour déformer le sol) parce que c'est une zone minée. C'était plus pour ce genre d'image que j'ai utilisé le terme.

 **Eel*** : Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Plastic Man est surnommé "Eel", de son petit nom Patrick O'Brien pour cette version. N'ayant pas lu les comics le concernant, je me suis contentée de reprendre comment les autres l'appelaient.


	21. Les plans de la Cave

Hey voici le chapitre que tout le monde attendait ! Les "retrouvailles" ! Ce chapitre apporte pas mal de nouveaux éléments donc ne vous en faites pas s'il manque des explications, c'est qu'elles arriveront plus tard ;)

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et faites moi vos retours ;)**

PS : certaines choses sont annotées d'une * qui seront expliqués en fin de page.

 **deryous50** , ils vont en effet avoir une discussion, mais ça tourne jamais comme on aimerait ! Pour ce qui est de l'ADN du clone, il a en effet de l'ADN kryptonien de Clark et de l'ADN humain de Lex Luthor, comme dans les comics ;) Pour celui là, j'ai rajouté l'ADN génormorphe en petit clin d'oeil aussi à Young Justice (et parce que je trouve que ça justifie mieux ses capacités, que vous découvrirez plus tard). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et pour toi **Azra** , pour la énième fois ton flair ne te trompe pas, du moins pas totalement, je te laisserai découvrir dans ce chapitre ;) Je n'ai jamais lu les aventures de Superboy (Conner Kent) mais il me semble qu'il est très différent de celui dépeint dans Young Justice. De ce que j'ai pu voir de lui dans d'autres comics, il est plus ouvert et a de meilleurs rapports avec Clark. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas lu ses débuts et qu'après la suite s'améliore. Pour ce qui est de Luthor... vu le déroulement de l'histoire, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! (du moins pas comme tu le penses) J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue =/ Toutefois, je te souhaite une bonne lecture =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Les plans de la Cave**

Ce fut l'impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans un étau qui réveilla Clark. Comme à chaque fois, c'était ça qui le réveillait. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et attendit que sa vue s'adapte à la lumière pour se redresser. Le mal de crâne qui le prenait ne passerait pas, du moins pas maintenant et il le savait. Il savait aussi ce que ça lui avait coûté de faire ça.

Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant l'intérieur de la salle de repos de l'infirmerie. Il avait été placé dans une pièce seul, où il pouvait se reposer. Il était donc au QG de la Ligue. Il soupira. Si lui était à la Tour de Garde, Bruce y serait aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son contrôle ici.

Chassant le Bat de ses pensées, il se recentra sur la situation, bien plus grave et importante que tout ça. Tout d'abord, il devait savoir où il en était dans ses pouvoirs. Il changea de vision et s'il réussit à passer à la vision-X, il n'arrivait pas à la maintenir. Ça ferait le même effet pour sa thermovision. Il récupérait, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était au point. Enfin, il préférait récupérer de manière lente plutôt que dans la douleur.

Encore une fois, il se dit que les mois de travail sur la maitrise de sa capacité à générer une « éruption solaire »* avaient payé. Il avait pu en apprendre beaucoup sur la situation et ça l'avait un peu aidé à reprendre confiance en lui. Il savait qu'à ce stade, il mettrait un peu de temps à récupérer ses pouvoirs. Ça, il espérait que personne ne le sache, car la suite, il le savait, allait être compliquée.

Clark se leva de son lit et aperçut au fond de la pièce son sac. L'unique sac qu'il avait pris pour voyager. Il le récupéra et l'ouvrit sur le lit, vérifia que rien ne manquait et curieusement, il comprit que personne n'avait fouillé à l'intérieur. Et certainement pas le Bat, sinon certaines choses auraient disparues à coup sûr.

Il prit son sac avec lui, se rendant compte au même moment qu'on lui avait passé une combinaison qui absorbait l'énergie solaire. Bien pensé. Il avait peut-être passé moins de temps inconscient que ce qu'il avait estimé. Il sortit alors de la pièce, déterminé à reprendre la suite de ses activités concernant Cadmus, le clone et Luthor.

Il fallait déjà qu'il sache comment il avait atterri ici. Les solutions les plus probables étaient que durant l'explosion, un membre de la ligue qui était de garde l'ait trouvé, ou c'était Bruce, encore et toujours sur son dos, qui l'avait ramené ici.

Il hésita sur la destination où se rendre. Ce qui était curieux, c'était que personne ne soit là pour le surveiller après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc ils devaient être ailleurs, ou ils devaient le surveiller avec les caméras.

Il se rendit alors à la salle de contrôle de la Tour, où il y aurait surement quelqu'un au poste de surveillance. Il eut totalement raison quand il trouva Cyborg et le Green Lantern Gardner.

_Kal.

Victor le salua d'un hochement de tête. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucune hostilité entre eux. Il savait qu'il était tard, mais il le fit quand même :

_Ecoute, Victor, je suis désolé pour ton bras.

Victor secoua la tête et ouvrit ses bras pour une embrassade que Clark accepta.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé, Clark. Vraiment. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Clark hocha la tête. Si seulement Vic savait… Il se tourna alors vers Guy, qui s'excusa :

_Désolé, on a un peu discuté. Tu veux que je prévienne les autres Lantern ?

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_Non, pas encore. Ça veut dire que le clone est là ?répondit-il.

_Ouai, dans la salle la plus sécurisée du niveau 6.

Clark hocha la tête et sans attendre son reste, il fit demi-tour. Si les choses tournaient mal, il préviendrait Gardner.

Durant le peu de temps de trajet qu'il eut à faire pour atteindre la pièce, Clark fit tout ce qu'il put pour se renforcer émotionnellement. Il avait redouté ce jour, où il devrait refaire face aux autres. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là et pourtant, il gardait une profonde colère contre eux. Une réaction peut-être égoïste de sa part. Il entendait déjà les éclats de voix à l'intérieur de la pièce, débattant probablement sur la situation.

Il franchit alors la porte. Il se sentit mal à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur les autres. Mais il fit tout pour le cacher. Devant lui, le silence s'était fait et ils le regardaient tous. Diana, J'onn, Barry et Bruce le fixaient. C'était… déstabilisant. Vraiment. Puis il vit le clone, allongé sur un lit dans sa cellule. Ça lui remit les idées en place.

_Je viens le chercher.

Il avait pris un ton ferme, déterminé à ne montrer aucune faille.

_Kal, est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'il est ?

Il tourna son regard glacial vers l'amazone.

_Oui, je sais ce qu'il est Diana. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Cette affaire, elle était personnelle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule et il sentit un toucher télépathique. Même s'il était incapable de s'en protéger, maintenant il savait mieux les reconnaître. Sa réaction fut immédiate :

_Je te défends de le faire, J'onn.

Il appuya sa menace avec sa termovision. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser, mais les autres l'ignoraient. Le contact télépathique disparut alors et Clark se retourna vers la cellule. Tout en plomb, y compris la vitre. Le clone avait dû perdre pas mal d'énergie. Il portait une autre combinaison différente à la sienne, qu'on avait dû aussi lui enfiler.

_Moi je pense que ça nous regarde. Clark, ce type a du sang de Lex Luthor dans les veines ! Tu as vu ce que ce malade a créé ?!

Clark savait exactement ce que le clone était. Il vit rouge.

_Ce qu'il a créé, Barry ? Moi je vois là un gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses avoir fait, toi et les autres ? Qui est le plus malade ici ?

Il avait parlé tout en se rapprochant de Barry, sans pour autant élever la voix. Il était menaçant, il le savait. Il s'en fichait. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Gardner intervint.

_Sup', les gars sont prêts si besoin. Est-ce qu'il y aura besoin de deux équipes ?

Un rappel à l'ordre subtil. J'onn jugea bon de sortir de la pièce. Clark savait pourquoi. Barry, lui, se sentait plus que coupable. Clark avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

_Kal, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?dit Diana sur un ton plus doux.

Clark se fit violence pour être ferme. Il aimait beaucoup Diana, mais il voulait qu'il la lâche. Il lui en voulait encore pour la Forteresse.

_Tout ça ne vous concerne pas. Et les deux équipes ne seront pas nécessaires, Guy.

Gardner hocha la tête et sortit.

_Clark, ce clone peut très bien représenter un danger. Il avait un comportement totalement hostile avant qu'on vous récupère. S'il est un danger pour la population alors nous sommes concernés.

Clark se tourna vers Bruce, habillé en Batman. Alors il avait été là. C'était lui qui les avait trouvés. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle. Bruce en avait assez fait comme ça.

_D'autres personnes sont sur le coup et sont mieux renseignées que vous.

_Qui ? John Stewart ? Constantine ? La Doom Patrol ?demanda Bruce, visiblement irrité.

_Personne en lien avec la Ligue. Il n'y a pas que la Ligue de Justice qui existe. Et je sais que les autres ne tenteront pas de jouer les apprentis nécromanciens !

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire sentir son mépris. Diana lui fit face, perdant son calme, autant que lui perdait le sien.

_Tu es injuste Kal !

_Injuste ?! Je t'avais demandé de protéger la Forteresse, pas de la faire sauter ni de me ramener ! J'avais confiance en toi !

La gifle qui suivit établit un silence radical dans la pièce. Clark reporta son regard noir sur l'amazone, prêt à en découdre même s'il n'avait pas pleinement sa force. Alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient en rouge, Barry intervint :

_Arrête ! C'était mon idée, pas la sienne !

_Ton idée Barry ? Elle avait la clé ! Elle seule pouvait rentrer !

_J'ai fait ça parce que tu es mon ami !

Diana avait crié le plus fort. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le Bat intervint :

_Kal, calme-toi. On l'a tous fait.

Clark se tourna vers Bruce. Il essayait de contenir la rage qu'il ressentait.

_Oh toi Bruce… toi… ne parle pas.

Sa voix tremblait tellement il essayait de parler plus doucement.

_Clark, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es trop en colère.

Si Bruce comptait lui faire la morale, il allait être reçu. Le Bat fit alors un signe de tête à Barry et Diana et, hésitants, ils sortirent de la pièce. Clark ressentit du mépris à cet instant. Bruce ne voulait pas de témoins.

_Tu ferais bien de sortir aussi.

Son ton était menaçant. Bruce retira sa capuche.

_Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux pour la kryptonite, laisse-moi t'expliquer-

Clark se mit à rire. C'était nerveux. Il craquait et il le savait.

_La kryptonite ? Tu penses que je t'en veux pour ça ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant encore.

_Clark, tu ne vas pas bien.

Clark cessa de rire d'un coup.

_Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Je suis mort après avoir été torturé, j'ai vu ma cousine se décomposer sous mes yeux, je suis le dernier de mon espèce et je m'efforce de protéger un monde qui veut me voir mort ou m'utiliser. Evidemment que ça ne va pas, rien ne va !

Clark sentit les larmes monter. Il avait mal. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de fuir et s'enterrer ou de tout briser autour de lui. C'était si contradictoire que ses émotions se bloquaient en lui.

_Clark, laisse nous t'aider.

La proposition de Bruce lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau.

_M'aider ? Comme tu cherches à m'aider depuis le début ? Ne t'en fais pas Bruce, j'ai déjà pris des mesures, dit-il sur un ton amer.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi tu parles ?

Oh non. Bruce n'allait pas nier ça.

_Je parle de tes précieux dossiers de la Cave. Je parle des plans que tu as conçus sur les armes anti-superman.

_Quels plans ?

_Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Bruce !

Clark frappa le mur du poing. Il se brisa la main droite alors qu'il avait fait un trou dans le mur en métal. La douleur ne fit que lui rendre les idées claires alors qu'en face, Bruce avait sorti par réflexe ses batarangs de kryptonite. Clark recula.

_Les batarangs, la bonne vieille méthode. Le canon KR-50 Wargun ne te convenait pas ? Ou peut-être que le calibre du KC-26 est plus dans tes préférences ?

Il avait attiré l'attention de Bruce. Il enchaina.

_Oh oui je suis au courant Bruce. T'es qu'une enflure.

Clark leva la tête quand il sentit les larmes sur le point de couler. Il récupéra son sac et en sortit une pochette avec ses dessins. Il sortit le paquet et le balança au sol.

_Je les ai vus. Tes fameux plans. Toute une collection d'armes anti-superman. Je suppose qu'ils les ont eus quand tu étais à Blüdhaven.

Bruce se pencha pour voir les dessins au sol. Clark le regarda faire quelques secondes, avant de se décider à bouger. Il fallait qu'il récupère le gamin et qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il parte vite d'ici.

Clark balança son sac sur une épaule et ouvrit la porte où était enfermé le jeune clone de lui et il le récupéra, le portant dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta en passant à côté de Bruce, qui regardait tous les dessins au sol. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose. De lui balancer une autre saloperie, pour apaiser sa colère. Mais il n'en n'eut pas la force.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, Gardner l'attendait avec d'autres Green Lantern qu'il ne connaissait pas, à part Kilowog* et Tomar-Tu* qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Derrière le groupe, il pouvait voir d'autres justiciers de la Ligue. Clark salua les hommes en vert d'un signe de tête.

_Je gère. Je vous appelle si besoin.

_Où l'emmènes-tu ?demanda Guy.

Clark haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix.

_Smallville, je suppose.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et le laissèrent passer. Clark se rendit alors jusqu'au téléporteur et sur sa route, personne n'osa l'approcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là-bas.

* * *

Clark déposa le clone dans la chambre d'amis de la ferme. Il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit si jamais le garçon était dangereux, mais il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller. La ferme était le lieu le plus isolé qu'il connaisse tout en restant un endroit de confiance.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il misait sur son instinct avec ce garçon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui donner une chance de vivre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être créé. Parce qu'il avait vu le doute dans ses yeux, quand Clark avait refusé de le frapper. Parce qu'après avoir lu le programme entier du projet Kr, il restait persuadé que le conditionnement du clone n'était pas définitif car il était inachevé.

Clark savait que sa création était une arme pour le tuer puis le remplacer. Mort entre temps, ils avaient alors concentré leurs efforts pour le conditionner à prendre sa place. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Superman. Alors le clone l'avait attaqué quand il l'avait entendu se battre contre Bizarro. Clark soupçonnait le clone de pouvoir sentir sa présence.

Il reporta son attention sur le gamin. Assurément, il possédait une certaine force et vitesse. Il ne connaissait pas ses autres capacités, mais il se doutait que sa partie génomorphe* lui octroyait d'autres capacités. Il espérait juste que malgré tout ça, il pourrait s'entendre avec lui. Il en avait besoin. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il avait besoin de savoir que le seul autre être kryptonien qui existe désormais soit son allié. Pour combler cette solitude qu'il ressentait.

Il appela alors Krypto, se doutant que le chien kryptonien mettrait un certain temps à venir alors qu'il surveillait sa mère partie en voyage. Mais il la savait assez en sécurité, et il avait besoin de Krypto. Lorsqu'il arriva, il lui laissa la garde du clone et il sortit de la maison pour prendre l'air.

Il inspira calmement pendant plusieurs minutes et essaya de taire toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Quand il se sentit assez calme, il récupéra son téléphone et envoya un message au S.H.A.D.E.*, l'autre groupe avec qui il travaillait, puis retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière du canapé, repensant à comment il en était arrivé là. Clark avait tout fait pour protéger la Forteresse, quand il s'était rappelé qu'elle était en danger. Il l'avait fait immédiatement disparaître, après s'être occupé des dégâts à l'intérieur avec Kelex*. Puis il avait effacé ses traces. Depuis lors, il n'avait cessé de courir après Cadmus.

Il avait eu très peu de temps pour se poser. Tout son travail d'enquête l'avait conduit au quatre coins du monde et pas une seule fois il ne s'était arrêté. Il avait demandé de l'aide au S.H.A.D.E., qui avait accepté pour la prime fixée sur Brainiac, sachant très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Au cours de son enquête, il avait trouvé de nombreuses fabriques d'armes extraterrestres et ils s'étaient chargés de saisir le matériel. Plusieurs fois, Clark s'était rendu avec eux sur une de leurs bases spatiales. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte du problème d'énergie qu'il avait. Ses relâchements d'énergie solaire. N'ayant pas d'installation pour l'aider, Clark s'était tourné vers les Green Lantern.

Il avait fallu plus de soixante Lantern pour contenir la première explosion d'énergie et après ça, les Lantern avaient complètement eu leurs anneaux vidés. C'est à ce moment-là que Clark s'était rendu compte du danger qu'il était. Qu'il avait compris la crainte qu'avaient les autres de lui, qu'il comprenait l'importance des mesures prises contre lui. Ça l'avait achevé, alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir l'être plus.

Puis il avait parlé avec Frankenstein du S.H.A.D.E., qui l'avait motivé à ne pas se laisser abattre. A apprendre à maitriser cette capacité, ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était fixé le but de détruire Cadmus jusqu'au bout, détruire les armes anti-superman, détruire les fichiers de la Cave, détruire Brainiac et Métallo. Ce dernier avait fait le mort pendant un long moment et lorsqu'il apprit que quelqu'un le cherchait, il avait de nouveau disparu.

Clark menait sa quête de vengeance sans se poser plus de questions, conscient qu'au moindre dérapage de sa part, S.H.A.D.E. serait là pour l'arrêter et les Green Lantern l'emprisonner et si nécessaire, ils acceptaient tous de se charger de son exécution. C'était mieux de cette façon. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Il avait pris sur lui et ne se concentrait que sur son but, cherchant à oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant.

Puis les dernières nouvelles étaient tombées. La hausse de ses pouvoirs était due à une éruption solaire en cours et une fois passée, les deux groupes le laisseraient tranquille. Un des gardiens des Lantern lui avait expliqué qu'il avait probablement dû être exposé aux radiations solaires lorsqu'il était monté dans l'atmosphère lors de son combat contre Doomsday, provoquant sa situation. Révélation plus que douteuse, mais il avait préféré ne pas creuser.

La perte de l'épée de Damoclès lui avait alors donné de l'espoir, un sentiment qu'il voulait oublier, étouffer au fond de lui. Et comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, il avait découvert le projet Kr. Une raison de rester, d'avancer, quand lui voulait tout abandonner après sa vengeance.

Clark se sentait lâche. Il n'y avait pas plus lâche que lui. Il en voulait aux autres de l'avoir ramené à la vie, parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se remettre sur pieds. Parce que mourir signifiait ne plus souffrir, et qu'il souffrait tellement que plusieurs fois, l'idée de prendre une des armes et de se tuer lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais aucune des fois il n'avait réussi à le faire. Quel lâche.

Chaque fois qu'il ne faisait rien et qu'il réfléchissait seul, il n'avait qu'une envie, pleurer. Pleurer parce qu'il souffrait, parce que ses souvenirs le hantaient et parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu toute sa vie. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait ça, il pensait à Bruce. L'homme pour qui il aurait tué, l'homme pour qui il aurait donné le monde s'il lui avait demandé, l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé et qu'il aimera de sa vie. Cet homme qui l'avait trahi, à maintes reprises. Cet homme qui cherchait lui aussi à le voir mort.

C'est ce qui le plongeait encore plus vers l'envie d'abandonner définitivement. De mettre un terme à sa souffrance, de rétablir le cours naturel des choses. Comment pouvait-il encore agir pour un monde qui s'efforçait de le remplacer, de l'éliminer ? Comment pouvait-il encore faire vivre des gens dans la crainte de ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi lutter pour un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui ? Il n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ce monde. Ça n'était pas sa planète. Ça n'était pas son peuple. Il était un intrus.

Jor-El aurait même honte de lui. Il avait été incapable de protéger la Forteresse, contenant tous les héritages de leur civilisation disparue. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'accomplir son rôle, alors il l'avait donnée. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la Forteresse, et c'était mieux de cette façon. Si jamais on refouillait dans sa tête, il savait qu'il ne trahirait pas les siens une deuxième fois et que peut-être, ils finiraient par l'achever.

Clark en était arrivé à ce genre de conclusion, à cet état d'esprit. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il s'était coupé de toute relation, même de sa mère. Puis, comme à chaque fois, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, l'esprit et l'âme brisés. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait s'occuper du clone, lui servir de modèle en étant comme ça ? Comment pourrait-il convaincre le clone d'agir de la bonne façon, si lui-même n'était pas convaincu ? Comment pouvait-il se relever, avancer, alors que toutes ses craintes s'étaient réalisées ?

Il entendit alors Krypto grogner d'en haut et le vit passer sa tête par les escaliers, fixant la porte d'entrée. Clark comprit que quelqu'un arrivait. Inspirant un grand coup, il serra les poings et fit le vide dans sa tête pour se préparer à ce qui pourrait se passer derrière cette porte. Ça pouvait être les Green Lantern, qui avaient finalement décidé qu'il était trop instable, ou bien la Ligue, qui avait décidé d'intervenir. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne serait pas si facile.

Puis il ouvrit la porte. Il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit. Après ce qu'il avait dit...

_Diana ?

Elle plongea son regard emplit de larmes dans ses yeux et l'instant d'après, elle le serra dans ses bras. L'étreinte était forte, mais le geste chamboula le contrôle d'émotions de Clark. Restant immobile quelques secondes, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte en la serrant à son tour.

_Je… Pardonne-moi Diana.

Il sentit les larmes de la princesse contre son torse.

_Je suis tellement désolée Kal. Tellement désolée…

Ils se séparèrent et, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, il la laissa rentrer à l'intérieur alors que l'amazone essuyait ses larmes. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Clark la rejoignit, se disant qu'il avait rarement vu Diana pleurer. Et pourtant, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

_J'ai été trop dur. Je suis désolé, Di. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça. J'étais tellement en colère…

Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse.

_Si j'avais su… j'aurais laissé la Forteresse fermée.

_Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être bon.

Ils restèrent alors silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Diana déplaça sa main sur son épaule et la frotta.

_Comment tu te sens ?

Clark ne la regarda pas.

_Comme n'importe qui se sentirait en étant à ma place.

_Kal. On a vu ce que ça donnait, quand tu n'extériorises rien. Alors parle, je vais t'écouter.

Un long silence s'installa. Clark hésitait. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait, par instinct de préservation. Jamais aussi ouvertement.

Quand Diana comprit qu'il allait mettre du temps avant de parler, elle se leva pour aller faire du café. La discussion allait être longue et même s'ils étaient en plein après-midi, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, finit-il par avouer.

Elle posa deux tasses sur la table basse et lui prit les mains.

_Alors commence par Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les images revinrent dans sa mémoire et c'est comme s'il y était à nouveau. Kara morte, suspendue au mur. Ce visage défiguré et déformé par la décomposition. Et cette affreuse puanteur. Les larmes tombèrent d'elles-mêmes.

_Elle… Brainiac voulait la Forteresse… Ils ont visé Kara en premier et Métallo lui est tombé dessus… elle… elle était devenue humaine, Di. Elle n'a pas survécu à ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Clark ferma les yeux et essuya les larmes sur son visage. Diana, les larmes aux yeux, caressa son dos en geste de réconfort.

_Kara était quelqu'un d'admirable. Elle est morte en véritable héros, faisant face à l'ennemi jusqu'à la mort. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

L'homme d'acier afficha un rictus nerveux.

_Je suis pas vraiment certain qu'on puisse dire ça. Ils ont déshonoré sa dépouille, en plus de ça.

Il leva alors la tête pour chasser les larmes, essayant de reprendre sur lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus éclater devant Diana. S'il s'écroulait complètement, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à s'en sortir psychologiquement. Après quelques minutes à essayer de se contrôler, il rebaissa la tête pour avaler une bonne partie de son café.

_Et… pour toi ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Il revoyait le visage de son ennemi juste avant qu'il ne le transperce.

_Métallo. Il n'attendait que ça. Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver, ni Brainiac. Mais quand ce sera le cas, ce sera la dernière fois.

Diana fit pression sur son épaule.

_Tu ne feras pas ça seul. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir dans ton coin à nouveau.

Clark secoua la tête. Il sentait cette pression familière dans la poitrine.

_Je pense que je n'ai plus ma place dans la Ligue. Je… je me vois mal être le même à nouveau. Porter la cape, revoir les autres… Comment je pourrais revenir parmi vous, quand je sais que vous m'avez récupéré, puis ramené à la vie ? Quand je sais que par crainte, vous étiez prêts à éliminer le gamin qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça ne fera pas la même chose pour moi un jour ? Qui me dit que les évènements ne referont pas comme la dernière fois, où nous étions traqués par les humains ?

Il marqua une pause, alors que Diana le fixait avec une expression partagée. Clark lui, sentait son angoisse prendre de l'ampleur.

_Je te fais confiance, Diana. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en eux, en ce monde, en moi. Tu as vu ce que je pouvais faire. J'ai peur que ça n'échappe à mon contrôle. J'ai peur que…

Le journaliste s'arrêta de parler, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. Toutes ses pensées noires affluaient en même temps, revenant toujours vers Bruce. Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers l'amazone et lâcha d'une voix brisée :

_Il envisageait de faire des armes. Des armes contre moi. Bruce…il avait les plans, la kryptonite… Je… est-ce que je suis réellement un danger pour les humains, Di ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que… que je ne sois définitivement plus là ?

Ça lui couta tellement de dire ces derniers mots qu'il en pleura de nouveau. Diana lui attrapa le visage des deux mains, le regard ferme alors qu'elle pleurait aussi :

_Je t'interdis de dire ça, Kal ! Je t'interdis de le penser !

Clark se dégagea d'elle et se leva en lui tournant le dos un instant, avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Elle s'était levée elle aussi.

_Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? Comment veux-tu que je ne crois pas que les humains aient peur, alors qu'ils réfléchissent à comment me neutraliser ?! J'ai mené mon enquête. Un bon nombre d'entre eux pensent que Superman est un véritable danger ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors que ces inventions ont été dessinées par la personne que j'aime ?!

Clark se stoppa net dans son élan quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça à voix haute. A quelqu'un. Ça ne faisait vraiment pas le même effet que le penser. Et dans ces circonstances, ça lui mettait juste le cœur encore plus en miettes.

Clark sortit de sa maison sans rien dire. De l'air. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il marcha jusqu'à son champ, hurlant sa peine en frappant et brisant sa clôture. Il brisa tout ce qui lui passait devant malgré sa main en cours de guérison. Clark avait mal. Mal à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette douleur, de l'atténuer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait mal et il était en colère. En colère plus contre lui-même que contre Bruce. Parce qu'il s'était fait avoir. Parce qu'il souffrait de s'être autant attaché à quelqu'un comme lui. Parce que quelque part, il savait que ça se passerait comme ça.

Clark tomba à genoux au milieu des débris, regardant le soleil à l'horizon, devenu flou à travers ses larmes.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con.

Il sentit Krypto se coucher dans son dos et l'entourer de sa grosse fourrure blanche, posant sa tête juste à côté. Puis Diana vint s'installer de l'autre côté.

_Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? Pour les plans d'armes de Bruce.

Clark renifla alors qu'il avait la voix enraillée. Diana eut un regard noir lorsqu'elle répondit, mais il comprit qu'il ne lui était pas adressé.

_Je l'ai su tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as dévoilé les plans. C'est à cause de cette découverte, que tu ne revenais pas ?

Il serra les dents, baissant la tête vers Krypto.

_Je les ai vus dans les laboratoires Cadmus, avant de mourir. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître les fichiers de la Cave. Ils étaient datés d'à peine un mois et demi avant Doomsday, Diana. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Comment tu voulais que je vous affronte tous du regard après une mort pareille, surtout Bruce en sachant tout ça ? Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si Steve montait des armes pour te tuer ?

Diana hocha légèrement la tête : elle comprenait.

_Je réagirais probablement mal aussi. Mais il y a sûrement une explication.

Clark eut un sourire contrit :

_J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas. Bruce reste Bruce, et moi… je ne suis qu'une menace.

_S'il pense que toi, tu es une menace, alors il nous voit tous comme tel. Il n'est pas en bonne posture actuellement.

Clark fronça les sourcils, et Diana poursuivit.

_Barry a laissé un micro dans la pièce en partant. Plusieurs déjà étaient autour de la console de surveillance. On a tout vu, tout entendu. Quand je suis partie de la Tour, Ollie venait de lui casser le nez.

Le journaliste soupira. Même en sachant ça, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer de la satisfaction, alors que c'était ce qu'il rêvait de faire certaines fois. Il ferma alors les yeux, se prenant la tête dans la main.

_Tu n'es pas une menace, Kal. Le monde a besoin de toi. Oublie ceux qui t'en veulent, penses à ceux que tu as sauvé et ceux que tu aideras. Pense à ce clone, en qui tu crois. Si tu veux qu'il soit bon, il faut que tu lui serves d'exemple. Il a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi Kal. N'abandonne pas.

Clark se tourna vers l'amazone.

_Je sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Diana s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

_Tu ne seras pas seul. Tu permets que je reste ?

Il eut un faible sourire.

_Je suppose que même si je te disais non, tu resterais ?

Elle se leva en lui adressant un sourire. Tous les deux étaient calmés maintenant. Elle lui tendit la main :

_Exact, Kal !

Il prit sa main et se releva.

_Tu pourras prendre ma chambre.

Diana s'accrocha à son bras et le guida vers l'intérieur de la maison, Krypto les suivant comme leur ombre.

_Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un autre café. Et chaud !

Diana et Clark discutèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi, beaucoup plus posément cette fois. Clark raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ses mois d'absence, les plans qu'il avait montés avec S.H.A.D.E. et les Green Lantern. Diana elle, raconta tous les évènements qu'il avait loupés, les avancées sur les projets en cours et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Une longue après-midi de rattrapages, en somme. Puis après une pause, ils discutèrent du clone : comment est-ce qu'ils allaient s'y prendre avec lui ?

* * *

 **Éruption solaire *** : c'est un pouvoir que découvre le Superman des comics de Renaissance, où il peut libérer l'énergie solaire de ses cellules pour créer comme une explosion solaire.

 **Kilowog et Tomar-Tu*** : un petit clin d'oeil à eux, qui sont deux Green Lantern extraterrestres très connus et amis avec Hal et les autres GL de la Terre. Kilowog ressemble à... un gros cochon rose super baraquée et Tomar-Tu à un humanoïde orange avec une tête d'oiseau. Le mieux est d'aller sur google image =/

 **Génomorphe*** : Les génomorphes sont des extraterrestres qui apparaissent dans le dessin animé Young Justice et qui ont créé le clone de Superman, en y mêlant leur ADN.

 **S.H.A.D.E.*** : "Super-Human Advanced Defense Executive" Tout dépend des versions, mais en gros c'est une équipe d'elite chargée de traquer et emprisonner les êtres (meta-humains, non-humains et extraterrestres) les plus dangereux. Certains membres étaient d'anciens mercenaires, vilains ou gentils. Leur statut est neutres et ils bossent généralement en solo.

 **Kelex* :** Un robot sentinelle de la Forteresse. Il a été mentionné avant mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir expliqué. Kelex est très utile pour Clark. On le voit dans de nombreux comics et il est aussi bien représenté dans le film Man Of Steel (le robot qui vole et attaque Loïs dans le vaisseau, ou même lors de la naissance de Clark)


	22. Le Projet Kr

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous poste ce chapitre plus tôt parce que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le faire plus tard. Il est un peu court, donc j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain assez vite. Là encore, il faudra attendre un peu avant une nouvelle confrontation Bruce/Clark. On avance à petits pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

 **Azra,** Voilà comment je vois un peu les choses : Clark et Bruce sont tous les deux têtus à leur façon, mais aussi très réservés sur ce qu'ils ressentent et leurs sentiments les plus profonds, ils ne les exposent qu'en cas de "crise". Et ils ont aussi un certain amour-propre qu'ils veulent préserver. Donc pour avoir une discussion entre eux à cœur ouvert, j'essaie de mettre les meilleurs conditions pour que ça soit plus réaliste, on va dire. J'espère que ma façon de faire fonctionnera ! ^^  
Pour ce qui est de Diana, elle a toujours été un énorme soutien pour Bruce et Clark, et si elle se montre parfois antipathique en extérieur, c'est un personnage avec un gros cœur et très compréhensif ; mais aussi combative et protectrice. Tous les trois, ils forment la Trinité d'or, c'est pour ça qu'ils fonctionnent si bien ensemble. Dans certaines versions de comics/animés, Diana se retrouve en couple avec Bruce, ou avec Clark (comme pendant la période des comics de Renaissance), d'où le fandom. Il faut le dire, leur dynamique fonctionne si bien qu'ils sont carrément tous casables les uns avec les autres ! Désolée pour le roman ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le projet Kr**

Bruce regardait les feuilles autour de lui. Il les reconnaissait. Les plans. Les annotations. Le détail de la mise en page, allant jusqu'à la datation des fichiers. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Il savait exactement ce que c'était et Clark avait raison de lui en vouloir. De le haïr de cette façon. Il avait vu son regard empli de haine et de mépris. A quel moment tout ça lui avait échappé des mains ?

Il ramassa les dessins de Clark, confronté à ce qu'il avait fait. Confronté à sa propre paranoïa, à ses erreurs. Bruce ne se serait jamais douté qu'il s'était fait voler ces fichiers. Est-ce qu'ils les avaient trouvés par pur hasard ? Est-ce que c'était la kryptonite la première cible, ou ces fichiers ?

Bruce se leva et remit sa capuche. Il avait l'impression qu'il était la cause de tout ce qui était arrivé de malheureux à Clark. Qu'au lieu de le protéger et le préserver comme il aurait dû, il l'avait précipité vers sa fin. Tout était de sa faute. Absolument tout.

Il leva les yeux vers la sortie de la pièce quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Est-ce que les autres cherchaient à arrêter Clark ? Il ouvrit la porte pour voir plusieurs Green Lantern avec d'autres justiciers devant la pièce.

_Laisse-moi passer Gardner !cria alors Oliver en voulant visiblement rentrer.

_Tu sais que je suis le premier à réagir comme ça, mais déconnes pas !répliqua Guy.

Personne n'essayait de séparer les deux hommes. Bruce s'avança vers eux et Oliver le vit. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il dégagea Guy de son chemin et frappa le Bat au visage, un direct du droit qu'il ne put esquiver. La violence du coup étala Batman au sol.

_T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Un putain d'enfoiré !

Bruce se releva, se tenant le nez pour éviter que du sang ne coule plus abondamment encore. Il regarda les gens autour d'eux. Mis à part les Green Lantern, Victor, Shiera, Dinah, Barry et Diana étaient là. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons, alors qu'en face de lui, Ollie continuait :

_Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, comment tu as pu ?! Est-ce que nous aussi, on est sur ta liste noire ?!

Cette fois, Batman vit nettement Oliver armer son poing. Il ne fit rien contre. Il encaissa le second coup de poing sans bouger. Guy ordonna alors aux Green Lantern de s'en aller car ça ne les concernait pas.

_Celui-là il était pour Clark !cria Ollie. Parce qu'il ne te le fera jamais !

Ollie allait lui donner un autre coup quand Victor intervint.

_Arrête, il a son compte.

Le Green Arrow regarda un instant Cyborg, avant de finalement reculer et s'en aller dans le couloir. Batman leva alors les yeux sur les autres, et les regarda tour à tour, les défiant du regard :

_Quelqu'un d'autre veut s'y mettre ?

Shiera lui lança un regard méprisant :

_Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque.

_Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint le Flash.

Il s'interposa entre eux par prévoyance. Shiera repartit alors, suivi de J'onn. Bruce n'était pas d'humeur à subir leurs regards. Il partit à son tour, tenant fermement le paquet de dessins.

* * *

Bruce frappa le troisième sac de sable avec la même intensité que les deux autres. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Encore. Frapper n'était pas assez, pas assez pour évacuer ce qu'il ressentait, pas assez pour chasser cette impression de crasse sur lui. Pas assez pour arrêter de se maudire encore et encore.

Dès qu'il était rentré, il avait verrouillé l'accès de la Cave. Il ne voulait voir personne, parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, si vulnérable. Il redoubla d'efforts et après une trentaine de coups, le troisième sac finit par se percer lui aussi. Bruce s'arrêta, essoufflé, et regarda le sable se déverser sur le sol. Il remarqua alors les taches rouges sur le tissu du sac et pesta en jetant un œil à ses mains.

Malgré les protections, il avait frappé au point de saigner. C'était peut-être le moment de faire une pause. Vidant la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau en buvant puis en s'aspergeant le visage avec, il alla vers le stock médical et retira ses bandes. Il se désinfecta les mains puis refit les bandages, un peu plus épais cette fois : il fallait que ça le protège un minimum puisqu'il allait refrapper un autre sac.

Il remonta alors sur son ring, accrocha un nouveau sac de sable à un autre crochet et recommença à frapper. Encore, encore et encore. Il le ferait jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou qu'un os se casse. La douleur n'était qu'un détail. Il avait appris à l'ignorer. Du moins, la douleur physique. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à une autre douleur psychologique.

Ce fut le bruit d'un énorme fracas qui le fit s'arrêter, suivit de l'alarme de la Cave qui s'activa et les coups de feu de ses gros calibres de défense. Bruce sauta alors par-dessus le ring et rejoignit le panneau de commande. Est-ce Clark était venu lui régler son compte ? Un autre membre de la Ligue ? Avec un tel timing, il misait peu sur l'attaque d'un ennemi.

Il désactiva le système de défense quand il vit l'intrus sur ses cameras. Ça allait encore lui coûter cher de réparer l'équipement détruit. Wonder Woman n'avait vraiment pas fait dans la dentelle en entrant, défonçant l'entrée de la chute d'eau à mains nues. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, Bruce n'alla pas par quatre chemins :

_Tu es venue me demander des comptes ?

Diana le dévisagea avant de prendre son aise en s'asseyant sur une des chaises devant la console.

_Non, Ollie l'a fait à ma place. Je suis venue t'écouter.

Bruce serra la mâchoire avant de répondre.

_Je n'ai rien à dire. Va-t'en.

Il lui détourna le dos, retournant vers son ring. Derrière lui, Diana éleva la voix pour qu'il l'entende :

_J'ai parlé à Clark.

Il s'arrêta net devant les cordes du ring. Rien que penser au fait que Clark devait le haïr, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Clark, la seule personne à l'avoir approché malgré ce qu'il était, à avoir tenu à lui, à l'aimer sincèrement. Et maintenant, il le détestait, le rejetait. C'était à cause de ça qu'il s'était défendu de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Par peur de le perdre, de le détruire. Tout ce qu'il avait fini par faire.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Il est totalement anéanti.

Bruce serra la corde de ring qu'il avait dans les mains. Il fallait qu'il contienne ses émotions. Qu'il reste totalement neutre. Objectif. Rester objectif, c'était toujours la clé pour atteindre son but. Mais quel était son but, là, maintenant ? Aucun. Il agissait de cette façon par pur orgueil.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Diana ?

_Je veux ta version.

Bruce l'entendit se déplacer et l'instant d'après, il entendit un claquement singulier qu'il connaissait bien. Il regarda le lien doré s'enrouler autour de son bras.

_Sérieusement ?

L'amazone haussa les épaules, pas le moins désolée d'agir de cette façon.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment montré qu'on pouvait te faire confiance.

Bruce soupira. Il savait que de toute manière se battre contre elle serait peine perdue. Il n'était pas équipé et ça n'était certainement pas son débardeur ou son short qui allaient amortir les coups. Il y songea néanmoins l'espace d'une seconde, par pur réflexe. Il se tourna alors vers elle.

_Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Clark.

Diana le sonda de son regard bleu.

_Alors pourquoi tu avais créé ces fichiers ?

Bruce se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, avant de répondre. La vérité pouvait être difficile à dire, comme à entendre.

_Je les avais créé à l'époque où Superman avait commencé à intervenir. Après son combat contre Zod, les dégâts que ça avait causé, je devais prévoir un plan. Une solution pour le jour où Superman se retournerait contre nous.

Il fit une pause et Diana eut la patience d'attendre la suite.

_Je n'ai jamais construit ces armes. Ce dossier avait été créé et laissé de côté. Seulement, quand je fais une mise à jour du système de la Cave, ça met à jour tous les fichiers. Je te le jure, Diana. Ça faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vus.

Il fixa Diana dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le croit, autrement qu'avec le lasso.

_Pourquoi tu n'as jamais supprimé ces fichiers alors ?

_Par prévoyance. On ne sait jamais de quoi est fait l'avenir. Rappelle-toi, comment nous avons été démunis contre Graves*, ou contre nos répliques robotiques. Quand nous avons tous été manipulés mentalement. Rappelle-toi tous ces moments où nous avions représenté un danger.

La brune secoua la tête.

_Tu ne nous as jamais fait confiance.

Bruce détourna la tête.

_Ça n'est pas vrai. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous aurais jamais parlé de vos boîtes.

Diana hocha la tête. Elle savait que Bruce parlait des boîtes de prévention qu'il gardait pour ce genre de situation.

_Et la kryptonite ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Il voulut répondre sur la défensive. Le lasso lui rappela vivement sa présence alors que Bruce sentit la brûlure magique sur son bras. Il fit une autre tentative, et encore une autre. Il y a des choses qu'il refusait d'avouer. Par pur orgueil.

_Plus tu luttes, et plus le lasso fera mal.

Il soupira. Il serait perdant à ce jeu.

_Je…j'avais peur de sa réaction.

_Qu'il se mette en colère ?

Bruce voulut répondre, mais encore une fois, le lasso le brûla. Foutue magie. Il grogna en répondant.

_Non.

Diana fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Bruce n'allait pas en dire plus au risque de se trahir. Elle allait devoir deviner par elle-même.

_Tu avais peur qu'il te rejette, c'est ça ?

Bruce choisit de ne pas répondre. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, son silence parlerait pour lui. Mais il ne voulait rien avouer de lui-même. Ça ne la concernait pas. Diana hocha la tête et soupira. Elle agita son lasso et l'instant d'après, le bras de Bruce fut libéré de son emprise. Il sentit un grand soulagement, comme si on lui retirait un poids de sa poitrine. Il se frotta le poignet, où la brûlure se faisait encore sentir.

_Vous êtes compliqués.

Diana se dirigea vers lui. Elle jeta un œil aux sacs de sable derrière lui, puis ses mains.

_Tu devais lui parler, non ?

Elle évoquait une discussion qu'ils avaient eu des mois auparavant, avant de ramener Clark à la vie. Ce souvenir effrita ses défenses.

_Il ne voudra pas m'écouter. J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

L'amazone posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Donne-lui du temps.

Elle retira sa main et fit demi-tour. Bruce hésita, avant de poser sa question :

_Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

_Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ?

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il resta là à la regarder, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne la lui donna qu'après quelques secondes d'attente.

_Tout dépendra de la façon dont tu agiras à l'avenir.

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Diana reprit alors :

_Kal et le clone sont à Smallville. Je resterai avec eux pour l'aider. Il n'a pas encore récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, pour l'instant, il se repose. D'ici quelques jours, ça ira mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupera du clone. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Merci. Vraiment.

Elle acquiesça à son tour, puis décolla. Bruce se laissa alors glisser contre le ring et s'asseoir au sol. Diana avait réellement un cœur. Bruce n'avait pas osé demander toutes ces questions concernant Clark. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle s'était quand même donné la peine de lui répondre.

Bruce soupira à nouveau en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il savait qu'il pourrait trouver Clark à Smallville. Le tout, c'était de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre.

* * *

Clark se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste. Ses sens revenant de bon train, son odorat était plus que sensible. Et ça lui indiquait qu'il y avait actuellement une catastrophe dans sa cuisine. Se levant précipitamment de son canapé, il accourut dans sa cuisine. Il lâcha un énorme soupir d'exaspération en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Nan, vraiment, arrêtez de faire la cuisine. Tous.

Il s'approcha de Diana et passa la poêle sous l'eau, dont le contenu avait pris feu.

_Mais je ne comprends pas, c'était simple comme recette !

Clark jeta un œil au contenu noirci.

_C'était une omelette ?

_Oui, je me suis dit que des œufs ce serait simple et léger pour le repas de ce soir.

Il se dit qu'elle avait réussi à faire pire que Bruce, lui n'avait pas mis le feu. Mais comment c'était possible une telle chose ? Il jeta le contenu de la poêle dans la poubelle.

_Désolée Kal.

Il eut un sourire. Il se rappelait la fois où il avait vu Bruce faire ça. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire sortir la fumée.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Savoir cuisiner n'est visiblement pas une chose courante pour un justicier.

Diana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

_Absolument pas ! Sur Themyscira, je savais très bien faire la cuisine figure-toi ! Nous n'avons juste pas les mêmes techniques.

Clark lâcha un petit rire.

_Je n'en doute pas. Thaïlandais, ça te va ?

_Oui, répondit Diana qui faisait la tête.

Il trouva ça adorable. Il sortit d'un tiroir de nombreux menus.

_Tiens, choisis, ils sont tous à emporter.

Il lui tendit les menus et s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il adressa un regard à Diana, qui se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement vers les escaliers.

_Krypto ?demanda Clark.

Le chien kryptonien aboya. Juste une fois. Clark s'élança dans les escaliers, comprenant que le clone s'était réveillé.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit le clone dos à lui, faisant face à Krypto qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la fenêtre. Mais Krypto ne grognait pas. Kal fit signe à Diana de rester en arrière.

_Il ne t'attaquera pas.

Le clone fit volte-face et recula en le voyant, s'isolant dans le coin de la pièce. Il semblait trop perdu pour savoir quoi faire.

_Je ne te ferais pas de mal non plus. Tu es en sécurité ici.

En signe de bonne foi, Clark leva les mains en l'air. Mais le clone semblait beaucoup trop méfiant.

_Pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas ? Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?

Clark se demanda si le clone n'avait pas un souci de pouvoirs, lui aussi. Il s'avança jusqu'au clone, qui arma ses poings devant lui en signe de défense. Il posa la main sur le premier poing, dans un geste lent.

_On ne te fera pas de mal. Je sais ce que c'est, d'être dans un laboratoire. Ce n'est pas une vie. Personne ne mérite ça.

Le clone devant lui sembla hésitant. Clark savait que s'il ne réussissait pas à le convaincre maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais. Clark tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

_Je m'appelle Kal-El, et mon nom terrien est Clark. Tu es ici dans ma maison, où j'ai grandi. Je t'ai amené ici parce que je pense pouvoir t'offrir une meilleure vie que Cadmus.

Le clone recula.

_Je dois éliminer Superman ou tout ce qui s'en rapporte, puis le remplacer. J'ai été créé pour ça.

Clark entendit Diana arriver derrière lui et l'arrêta d'un geste. Clark baissa les bras et se pencha en avant :

_Alors, si tu crois que c'est la bonne chose, fais-le. Sache que tu as le choix. Tu auras toujours le choix. En tant que Superman, je m'efforçais de protéger chaque innocent de ce monde et d'aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Si tu dois me remplacer, j'espère que tu accompliras ces tâches mieux que moi.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes, sans que rien de se passe. Puis le clone parla :

_Et si je ne veux pas suivre les ordres et que je ne veux pas rester ici ?

Clark se redressa, une once d'espoir au fond de lui.

_Alors je te laisserai partir, à la condition que tu ne sois pas un danger pour la population. Si c'est le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'arrêter, pour remplir mon rôle.

Le clone lui jeta un regard déterminé :

_Dans ce cas, je veux sortir.

Clark se dégagea de la porte, et siffla Krypto.

_Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

Il descendit les escaliers, faisant reculer l'amazone alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard furieux.

_Je suis le projet Kr.

_Ça n'est pas un nom.

Et alors que Clark était en bas et qu'il se dégageait des marches, le clone passa comme un courant d'air, claquant la porte derrière lui. Finalement, il avait ses pouvoirs. Clark lança un ordre en kryptonien à son chien et l'instant d'après, la masse de fourrure blanche disparut aussi.

_Non mais Kal tu es malade ! Tu le laisses partir ?! Alors qu'il sait où tu vis et qui tu es ?

Diana le foudroyait du regard. Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, elle l'aurait probablement giflé à nouveau.

_Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Et il ne me dénoncera pas.

L'amazone était folle de rage.

_Mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ! On ne sait même pas de quoi il est capable ! Peut-être qu'il retournera voir Cadmus, peut-être qu'il ira voir Lex Luthor, peut-être même qu'il appellera du renfort pour te tuer !

Clark prit le risque de poser une main sur son épaule.

_Il se rendra vite compte qu'il n'aura aucun repère dehors à part Cadmus, qui l'enfermerait et nous. Et puis, je me fie à mon instinct, et à celui de Krypto.

Diana fut si surprise qu'elle changea complètement de ton et d'expression :

_Krypto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

_Il déteste généralement toutes les personnes qui m'approchent, sauf celles qu'il connaît bien et qu'il sait qu'elles ne sont pas un danger. Krypto donne difficilement sa confiance. Il n'a jamais menacé le clone.

Diana posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

_Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était à cause de ton sang qui coulait dans ses veines ? Ou de l'odeur similaire que vous pouviez avoir à cause de votre parenté ?

Clark se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soudainement gêné.

_J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé…

Diana leva les yeux au ciel.

_Non mais des fois, je me demande où est passée ta super-intelligence kryptonienne !

_Je n'ai pas une super-intelligence, juste une meilleure capacité d'apprentissage et de réflexion. Et j'ai demandé à Krypto de le suivre. Il le ramènera surement.

Clark s'avança dans la cuisine et récupéra la liste de menus qu'il avait abandonnée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

_Qui peut résister à une boule de poils pareille ?

Son sourire acheva l'amazone, qui lui arracha un menu des mains et l'ouvrit.

_Il est loin d'être une gentille boule de poils ! Par Héra, si jamais tu as tort, je te ferais la peau, Kal.

Clark se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé. Puis il soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Rao, j'espère avoir raison.

* * *

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit au loin Krypto revenir avec de la compagnie. Il reposa sa tasse de café, attendant assis à la table de sa cuisine le retour du clone. Il le vit hésiter un instant derrière la porte, avant d'entrer. Clark ne se leva pas. Il devait mettre le clone en confiance. Ce dernier fut alors poussé à l'intérieur par un gros coup de museau.

_Je crois qu'il t'apprécie. Tu as de la chance.

Le clone était toujours méfiant, mais il baissa la main dans la fourrure de Krypto et le caressa. Clark se dit qu'intérieurement, son chien avait réussi à gagner la confiance de l'adolescent bien plus vite que lui.

_Quel est son nom ?

_Krypto. C'est un chien de notre monde. Tu es aussi kryptonien.

Le clone hocha la tête.

_Je sais. Je connais mes origines.

Il était clairement sur la défensive. Clark choisit de changer de sujet, avant de réussir à le faire fuir. Mais le clone prit étonnamment les devants :

_Est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

Clark afficha un grand sourire.

_Bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Le clone fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Clark se leva.

_Diana ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec des plats à emporter. C'est mon amie, tu l'as vue tout à l'heure.

_Est-ce qu'elle est aussi kryptonienne ?

Clark eut un petit rire.

_Non, mais elle est aussi forte que nous. Elle vole, aussi.

Le clone baissa la tête.

_Je ne sais pas voler.

C'était peut-être la seule phrase où le clone ne mettait pas une pointe d'agressivité dans ce qu'il disait, mais plutôt de la déception.

_C'est quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

Le clone étrécit les yeux puis tourna sa tête.

_Non.

Clark crut voir Jay quand il était purement de mauvaise foi.

_Tu sais, je n'ai appris à voler que lorsque je suis devenu adulte. Je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable.

Le clone retourna la tête vers lui, le regard pétillant. Il avait éveillé sa curiosité. C'était un bon point. Il s'appuya contre la table.

_Vous l'avez su comment ?

Il eut un sourire amer.

_Ma cousine, Kara. Une kryptonienne. C'est elle qui me l'avait appris.

Il se souvint alors que ses premiers essais avaient été laborieux, et que ce ne fut qu'après son enseignement à la Forteresse et un meilleur entrainement qu'il y était parvenu. Le silence s'installa alors, tendant l'atmosphère. Clark pensa alors à une chose. Il hésita, puis se lança à l'eau.

_Puisque tu es kryptonien… est-ce que tu souhaiterais avoir ton propre nom kryptonien aussi ?

Le clone fut surpris. Clark espérait qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Il se sentit soudainement gêné. Il allait s'excuser quand l'adolescent lui répondit :

_Je veux bien.

Clark eut un sourire, puis se mit à réfléchir.

_Kon. Kon-El me paraît bien. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Le clone esquissa un léger sourire.

_Oui. Je m'appelle Kon-El. Oui ça me convient.

Son sourire était encore plus large. Ça le fit sourire encore plus.

_C'était le nom de mon arrière-grand père.

Clark eut un léger pincement au cœur. Si Kon l'acceptait, il pourrait faire partie de leur famille. Il reprit alors sa tasse de café et la termina. Clark alla alors laver sa tasse, soudainement tendu. Il ne savait pas du tout comment agir par la suite. Il fallait que Diana arrive vite. Pourquoi le timing n'était pas bon ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire, elle devait bien arriver assez vite !

Kon et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était gênant. Vraiment très gênant. Il chercha comment engager de nouveau la conversation, sans pour autant assaillir Kon de questions. Il soupira, puis se lança :

_C'est la première fois, que tu sors du laboratoire ?

Kon étrécit ses yeux en le regardant. Mince. Clark avait dû aller trop loin.

_Désolé, si je pose trop de questions. Déformation professionnelle.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Clark finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il n'osait rien faire, tant que l'autre ne faisait rien.

_C'est la première fois. Je n'étais jamais sorti du tube.

Ils tournèrent alors tous les deux la tête vers la porte quand ils entendirent un bruit dehors. Kon avait une super-ouïe, comme lui. Diana passa la porte, habillée dans une robe d'été qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à la saison.

_Désolée, j'ai eu une intervention et j'avais oublié que je ne pouvais pas prendre la commande en costume.

Son regard tomba alors sur le clone, qui reprit une posture plus droite qu'avant. Clark se leva :

_Kon, je te présente Diana de Themyscira.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de tendre la main vers Kon.

_Je suis enchantée, Kon.

Clark déballa le contenu du sac que la brune avait ramené.

_Viens donc manger avec nous, il y en a largement assez pour trois.

Kon hésita, alors que Clark et Diana s'installèrent. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, il les rejoignit. Clark sentit qu'ils étaient alors sur une bonne voie.

* * *

 **Graves* :** David Graves est un ennemi que la Ligue rencontre et qui a enlevé et torturé Steve Trevor. Après que sa famille ait été un dommage collatéral de la JL, c'est un historien qui s'est fixé pour but de discréditer la JL aux yeux de tous, et a même écrit un livre sur eux pour les dénoncer ("La Ligue de Justice : Des Dieux parmi les hommes"). Une épreuve qui leur a coûté beaucoup.


	23. Visites inattendues

Hey les loulous ! Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour les retrouvailles, soyez patients ! ça arrivera vite ;) En attendant, l'histoire avance sur d'autres pans. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)

 **Azra** , je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de Diana et de son interprétation dans le film, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas du tout avec le choix de l'actrice, mais quand on voit Jason Momoa en Aquaman... : DCEU What the fuck ?! Mais bon, dans ces débuts, Diana est un personnage assez naïf et peu mature ("on tape ensuite on pose des questions") et là-dessus, dans le film c'était pas trop mal. Mais c'est vrai que du coup, elle ne fait pas très attachant. Pour elle, s'intégrer est aussi une chose difficile, au début (et c'est là où DCEU a réussi à montrer la diff entre la Diana de la WW1 et celle de la JL) Mais bon, tous les personnages ne sont pas faits pour être aimés, il en faut bien pour tout le monde :P Pour ce qui est de Bruce et bien... Alfred est là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, à sa manière très particulière. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup, il est juste génial ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Visites inattendues**

Il bailla en buvant son énième tasse de café. Il avait vraiment du mal à se reposer à cause de ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il était trop stressé, que Diana savait qu'il était trop stressé et que le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lançait était lié à ça. Il reposa sa tasse, jetant un œil à Kon qui était dehors avec Krypto.

_Tu bois trop de café.

Il s'en resservi une autre en lui adressant une grimace mesquine.

_Mon corps métabolise trop vite.

Diana leva les yeux au ciel. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard dehors, où Kon s'amusait avec Krypto. C'était rare de voir le jeune homme sourire, et les fois où ça arrivait, c'était parce qu'il jouait avec le chien. Ça démoralisait Clark.

Ça faisait trois jours maintenant que Kon était chez lui. La tension était redescendue et l'adolescent commençait à avoir confiance en eux. Kon n'avait vu personne d'autre depuis qu'il était ici et il n'avait pas quitté la ferme. Clark avait alors soumis l'idée de l'emmener faire un tour en ville. Diana avait fermement refusé en disant que c'était trop tôt. Elle préférait d'abord être sûre que Kon sache maitriser ses pouvoirs.

_Tu vas courir avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Il hocha la tête.

_Test d'endurance. Je reste plus rapide que lui, mais hier on n'a pas testé sa fatigabilité.

_Tu as fait un repérage de ton trajet ?

Clark sourit en se leva et passa à côté de la brune, posant une main sur son épaule.

_Oui M'dame. Je pensais aller jusqu'à la Death Valley. J'adore ce paysage. Puis s'il est encore en forme on remontera au nord. Je connais plutôt bien.

_Tu es conscient qu'il faut qu'il soit capable de faire l'aller-retour ?

Il hocha la tête, puis monta à l'étage se préparer. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre sa douche, Diana entra dans sa salle de bains pour visiblement continuer la conversation. Clark avait mis du temps à s'habituer à l'absence de pudeur de Diana, mais il avait fini par s'y faire au fil des années.

_Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Il se rinça les cheveux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait répondre.

_Personne n'est venu depuis qu'il est réveillé.

Diana se cala en face de la cabine de douche.

_Peut-être, mais on ne sait pas s'il va retourner sa veste. Il peut très bien être gentil parce qu'il pense qu'on le surveille et qu'il essaye de gagner notre confiance.

Clark haussa les épaules, même si Diana ne le vit pas vraiment avec la buée.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si planificateur. N'oublions pas qu'il ne connait la vie en dehors du caisson que depuis quelques jours.

Il coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

_Oui, mais n'oublions pas qu'il a aussi du sang de Luthor dans les veines.

Il sortit de sa douche, dégoulinant d'eau.

_Et bien, je vais miser sur le fait qu'il puisse être libre de choisir. Je devrais tailler ma barbe, non ?

Diana l'observa.

_Tu es bien trop idéaliste, Kal. Et ta barbe est trop longue, en effet.

Clark se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle se déshabillait derrière lui. Il eut un sourire pensif. Dans des situations pareilles, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas été attiré par les hommes, sa relation avec Diana aurait été totalement différente, sans qu'il en sache vraiment dans quel sens. Il sortit sa tondeuse d'un des tiroirs.

_Hum. Tu sais, Jor-El croyait au fait qu'on puisse être libre d'être qui l'on souhaite, et Jonathan qu'on était maître de son destin. Je suppose qu'avec des pères comme eux, on ne peut qu'être idéaliste.

Il entendit l'eau couler derrière lui et il activa sa tondeuse. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Clark ne coupe un instant sa tondeuse et dise :

_N'empêche, tu lui fais quand même un peu confiance pour ne pas le surveiller pendant que je suis là.

Il ralluma son appareil, terminant de tailler sa barbe.

_Je fais confiance à Krypto. Je sais qu'il est bon chien de garde.

Clark arrivait sans peine à entendre sa voix. Il arrêta et s'observa dans le miroir.

_Et bien, tu n'es pas la seule à lui faire confiance. Kon semble aussi lui faire confiance.

Il ne voyait pas Diana, mais au long soupir d'exaspération qu'elle fit, il devina qu'elle avait aussi levé les yeux au ciel.

_Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les kryptoniens.

Il esquissa un sourire et satisfait de son allure, rangea son matériel. Changeant de sujet, ils restèrent ensemble à discuter tout en se préparant.

* * *

Kal ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le paysage de l'Utah était magnifique. Il aimait vraiment ces étendues rocheuses et calmes sous un soleil épanouissant et un temps agréable malgré la saison.

_C'est l'un des coins du monde que je préfère, dit-il.

_C'est très beau ici. Et calme.

Kon affichait un léger sourire. Kal espérait qu'il appréciait la balade. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en pleins milieu de nulle part pour déjeuner, quand il avait senti que Kon commençait à ralentir. Ils avaient pris de quoi faire un pique-nique sur place dans des sacs à dos, pour faire une véritable excursion. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite dans sa vie, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez content de ça.

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi, après avoir testé mes pouvoirs ?

Kal se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as envie de faire ?

Kon se tourna vers lui, semblant vouloir sonder son âme. Il avait un regard si profond, mais l'effet ne lui faisait pas comme lorsqu'il regardait Bruce. C'était comme s'il regardait un animal perdu et abandonné. C'était ce même regard.

_Je ne sais pas.

Kal s'allongea sur le dos, profitant des rayons du soleil. Il se demandait si Kon régénérait plus vite, comme il avait une meilleure absorption solaire que lui. C'était une chose qu'il avait découverte quand il l'avait rencontré, mais comprise plus tard. S'il n'y avait pas eu plus de dégâts, c'était parce que Kon avait été mis KO en absorbant une partie de l'énergie qu'il avait libérée. C'était un mécanisme qu'il ne connaissait pas et, avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, il préférait le faire examiner par la Forteresse. Une chose qu'il ferait une fois sûr de ce que Kon choisirait de faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que la terre ne se mette à trembler. Des vibrations imperceptibles pour des personnes normales, mais ils avaient une bonne sensibilité.

_Tu l'as senti ?demanda Kon.

Kal se leva alors que les secousses s'intensifiaient par vagues.

_Oui, ça venait de l'ouest. On y va.

Il n'attendit pas de vérifier que le jeune le suivait. Il le savait. Utilisant ses sens alors qu'il courait, ils arrivèrent sur un site d'extraction de gisement. Il venait d'y avoir une énorme explosion et le gaz avait pris feu. Clark utilisa sa vision pour identifier le nombre de personnes sur place. Il y en avait beaucoup.

_Occupe-toi d'évacuer les personnes, je me charge du puits !cria-t-il par réflexe.

Kon hocha la tête et partit à l'intérieur du bâtiment de contrôle, alors que lui allait directement à la source.

Il ne s'occupa pas de ce que faisait le clone. Il écouta les directives de l'ingénieur sur place et l'aida à dégager le mécanisme de fermeture pour couper tout accès à l'arrivée de gaz. Ça lui prit un certain temps mais quand l'histoire fut réglée, ils ne purent déplorer que quelques blessés légers. Un véritable coup de chance. Mais ça ne finissait pas là.

Alors que Kon le rejoignait, ils sentirent de nouveau des vibrations plus fortes, différentes et dont le foyer était plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Il se tourna vers l'ingénieur avec qui il avait parlé plus tôt :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là comme grosse installation ?

_Euh… rien. Enfin, y'a le barrage là-bas. Le Glen Canyon. Vous êtes quel superhéros ?

Kal ne répondit pas. Tournant la tête vers Kon, ils foncèrent vers l'endroit indiqué.

* * *

Là, c'était le début d'une grande catastrophe. Les vibrations de l'explosion du gisement avaient probablement dû fragiliser les installations du barrage et désormais, il y avait eu une fissure. Une énorme fissure. Elle était superficielle mais fragilisait le barrage, qui pouvait céder sous la pression. Les conducteurs sur le barrage étaient majoritairement descendus de leurs véhicules pour savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que déjà, la sécurité leur demandait de retourner dans leurs voitures. Déjà, ils étaient en train de fermer l'accès au-dessus du barrage.

_Je vais les aider, déclara Kon en partant.

Kal ne répondit pas. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Il utilisa alors le vol et descendit au niveau de la fissure. Elle devait faire une bonne quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. C'était mauvais. Il y avait la structure à la base du barrage qui contenait beaucoup trop de personnes. Il ne pourrait pas évacuer grand monde avec ce genre d'accès. Mais il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour la fissure.

Il se rendit là où il y avait les écrans de contrôle sur l'état du barrage. C'est en échangeant avec les techniciens sur place qu'il eut une idée : colmater temporairement la fissure avec du ciment avant qu'elle ne s'agrandisse. Mais il avait besoin d'aide pour ça.

Kon avait fait du bon travail. Kal arriva à côté de lui alors qu'il portait un petit garçon et mettait à l'abri sa mère et son autre petit frère.

_J'ai besoin de toi.

Kon hocha la tête.

_J'arrive.

Il attendit que la mère soit sur la terre ferme pour lui rendre son petit garçon. Un bon point. Quand il eut enfin toute l'attention de Kon, il l'avança vers le bord du barrage et lui désigna la fissure.

_Est-ce que tu maitrises bien ta vision thermique ?

_Je… je ne sais pas.

Kal hocha la tête.

_Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire de nombreux allers-retours ?

Kon hocha la tête à son tour.

_D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Tu appliques du ciment, et je le sèche. Ça devrait tenir le temps d'avoir une vraie solution.

La seconde suivante, ils étaient en bas du barrage.

* * *

_Putain tu me saoules !

_C'est toi qui me saoules sale connard !

_C'est ça, puisque je suis un connard je me casse !

_Et bien casse-toi Jay ! Fais comme d'habitude !

La porte claqua si fort que Bruce faillit en louper sa note. Il entendit Dick repartir dans le couloir d'un pas énervé, puis les gros bruits de moteur de la moto de Jay alors qu'il accélérait dans la cour. Puis il entendit Dick se mettra à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Bruce leva la tête des touches de son piano pour jeter un regard à Alfred.

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure comme ça ?

Alfred haussa les épaules.

_Depuis quelques mois, Maître Bruce. A chaque fois que Maître Jason revient d'un long départ, Maître Richard et lui finissent toujours par se disputer.

Bruce soupira.

_Je crois que j'ai vraiment loupé beaucoup de choses durant mes voyages.

_Il semblerait.

Le milliardaire tourna la tête vers son majordome : il savait entendre dans le ton neutre d'Alfred les reproches. Il arrêta de jouer. Il avait deviné que la relation entre Dick et Jay avait changé, mais il ne savait pas où en étaient les deux hommes. Bruce n'était pas en meilleure posture. Il ne serait pas de bons conseils. Mais il pouvait écouter.

_J'irais le voir quand il sera plus calme.

Alfred ne répondit pas. Ils tournèrent alors la tête vers la porte, où ils virent Dick passer, puis repartir dans l'autre sens. C'était certain, Bruce avait du retard sur beaucoup de choses. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir quand on sonna pile à la porte. Comme une fusée, Dick s'y précipita :

_T'as oublié quelque chose, connard ?cracha-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

_Quel charmant accueil, jeune homme.

Cette voix douce et féline, Bruce pouvait la reconnaître entre milles. Il s'avança dans le couloir avec Alfred.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kyle ?cracha le premier Robin.

La jeune femme ne se priva pas pour rentrer. Poussant Dick du bout des doigts, elle lui toucha le bout du nez comme s'il était un enfant.

_Il faut que j'aie une conversation d'adulte avec Bruce.

Dick ferma la porte derrière elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sélina ?s'enquit le Bat à son tour.

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

_Toujours droit au but avec toi Bruce.

Elle vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres alors que le Bat restait impassible.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Dans sa super combinaison au décolleté bien prononcé, Selina avait du mal à se détacher de son style quand elle était en civil. Elle examina son visage en souriant.

_Dis donc, on ne t'a pas loupé ! Avec ton teint jaunâtre et ton gros pansement sur le nez, tu es plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Sélina se mit à rire gorge déployée. En retour, Bruce grogna :

_Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite pourquoi tu es là, je te fiche dehors.

La brune aux cheveux courts s'arrêta de rire d'un seul coup.

_Ohlala ! Où est donc passée ta galanterie Bruce ? Je suis venue pour te donner une information qui je pense t'intéressera.

_Tu ne pouvais pas l'envoyer ?rétorqua Dick sur un ton amer.

Sélina regarda les deux justiciers tour à tour, puis se tourna vers Alfred :

_C'est la pleine lune ce soir ?

Bruce se demanda comment il avait fait pour la supporter auparavant.

_Je crains que non, Mademoiselle Kyle.

Elle soupira.

_La rumeur doit être vraie alors. Il paraît que y'a quelques tensions dans votre Ligue. J'étais venue exprès pour voir ça ! Et aussi pour te montrer ça, Bruce.

Elle sortit de son incroyable décolleté une micro puce qu'elle tendit devant elle. Bruce la récupéra.

_Descendons.

Sélina passa devant lui en faisant rouler ses hanches. Elle connaissait le Manoir et aussi le passage qui menait à la Cave. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Bruce avait changé les mots de passe et vérifié tout leur système de sécurité. Il n'avait pas complètement confiance en Catwoman, qui avait grandement tendance à changer de camp en fonction de ses intérêts, même si en général elle combattait les criminels.

Une fois en bas, Bruce fit analyser la puce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe et l'inséra dans la console, avant de lancer une autre analyse. Quand tout fut terminé, il ouvrit la micro puce. Des dizaines de fichiers s'ouvrirent sur ses écrans et Catwoman commença son exposé.

_Je me suis retrouvée avec cette puce en ma possession, quand je l'ai ouverte, j'ai tout de suite compris que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Sous ses yeux, Bruce avait une dizaine de plans d'une sorte d'armure dont le principal composé de fonctionnement était la kryptonite. Il fit défiler sur les écrans les différents feuillets, parcourant rapidement de quoi il retournait. Mince. Sélina était vraiment tombée sur quelque chose de très intéressant.

_Merde…lâcha Dick. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Sur d'autres fichiers, il y avait des traces de recherches sur une formule chimique, qui combinerait visiblement le venin qu'utilisait Bane avec une sorte de kryptonite liquide. Il allait falloir qu'il regarde ça de plus près. Vraiment très près. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

_Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?demanda Dick à sa place.

Sélina croisa les bras.

_Sur des voleurs. Ils travaillaient pour Andrzej Mrozinski. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur faire les poches et je suis tombée sur ça.

_Qui est Mrozinski ?demanda Bruce.

_Un trafiquant de drogues. Il travaille avec le clan Mao, répondit Sélina.

_Batgirl suit le clan Mao. Elle aura peut-être des infos sur lui.

Bruce réfléchit en consultant la puce.

_Est-ce que tu sais à qui elle appartient ?

Sélina étira un sourire.

_C'est ça, que tu trouveras de plus intéressant. Ils venaient de cambrioler un bâtiment. Le siège social de Lex Corp.

Elle capta l'attention totale de Dick et Bruce.

_Tu penses qu'elle lui appartient ?

_Aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle s'approcha de la console, ferma les fichiers et récupéra la puce. Bruce se leva pour faire opposition :

_Ta-ta-ta ! Si tu veux cette puce, il va falloir que tu me rendes un service !

Dick plissa des yeux.

_Tout se paye avec toi, hein.

Sélina lui rendit un sourire.

_Je dirais plutôt que c'est un échange de bons procédés. Depuis que j'ai piqué ça aux russes, j'ai ma tête qui est mise à prix. Je ne vaux qu'un million selon eux, mais c'est assez pour gêner mes petites affaires. Si tu me règles ce petit problème, je te laisse la puce.

Bruce tendit la main pour récupérer la puce.

_Très bien.

Catwoman lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

_Quel gentleman ! Merci bien !

Elle lui donna la puce et vint vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, il tourna la tête. Elle lui embrassa alors le bord de la mâchoire.

_Il fut un temps où tu aimais ça, dit-elle en plaisantant.

_Un temps désormais révolu. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, Alfred va te raccompagner.

_Je vois, dit-elle en souriant. A bientôt Bruce. Robin.

_Au revoir Sélina.

_Du vent.

Bruce attendit qu'Alfred et elle quittent la Cave et reporta son attention sur la puce au creux de sa main.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?demanda Dick.

Le Bat soupira. Ça faisait des jours qu'il cherchait un prétexte et une façon de faire. Maintenant qu'il avait le prétexte en plus, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire preuve de bonne foi.

_Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille faire des excuses.

Dick lui adressa un sourire.

_Il va falloir que tu sortes le grand jeu Bruce.

Il hocha la tête, puis il planta son regard dans celui de Dick.

_Je sais. Je demanderai son avis à Diana. Avant ça, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre Jay et toi, puis on se chargera des russes.

Surpris, Dick se passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, hésitant. Puis il rendit les armes en soufflant.

_Ok.

Et les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la Cave, échangeant entre père et fils.

* * *

_Tu as trop tiré sur la corde.

Clark se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_Je lui en ai peut-être demandé beaucoup. Mais il a été super aujourd'hui. Il m'a bien aidé.

Diana lui jeta un regard réprobateur, puis ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur Kon, avachi dans le canapé, fauché par la fatigue.

_Je pense sincèrement qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il a été remarquable.

L'amazone lui adressa un sourire.

_Serait-ce une once de fierté que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Clark afficha un sourire coupable.

_Possible. Je propose de préparer le dîner on le laisse dormir ?

_Oui, ça serait mieux.

Il sourit et commença à cuisiner. Ça lui faisait du bien, de parler librement à quelqu'un. Vraiment du bien.

_Merci Di, pour ce que tu fais.

Elle arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

_C'est à ça que servent les amis.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste en retour, puis retourna préparer le menu.

Ils discutèrent la Ligue pendant un moment, puis ensuite la conversation se porta sur Steve. Diana aimait vraiment Steve, mais elle avait du mal à faire confiance à l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait et envers qui il était loyal. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, leurs divergences d'opinion allaient remonter.

C'était des inquiétudes que Clark comprenait. Steve travaillait pour l'ARGUS et Clark non plus ne leur faisait pas confiance, même s'il reconnaissait leur utilité. Il ne faisait pas confiance en Waller, sa chef, qui était une sale garce manipulatrice qui avait aussi réussi à faire du chantage à Batman. Clark ne mâchait jamais ses mots en ce qui la concernait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en pleins milieu de leur discussion lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Diana et lui se jetèrent un regard et Krypto se leva.

_Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Pas de bruits d'éclairs, de tunnel BOOM, de moteur. Il secoua négativement la tête : une téléportation donc, alors qu'il allait utiliser ses sens, ils purent clairement entendre :

_Sup' ouvre cette foutue porte ou je l'enfonce !

Diana et lui échangèrent un regard surpris avant que Clark ne bouge pour ouvrir.

_Jay ?!

_Ouai ouai, salut. Content que t'ailles bien, tout ça, tout ça. Salut Diana.

L'amazone fut très étonnée.

_Euh, bonsoir Todd.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Clark.

_Faut que je te parle. En privé.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_C'est grave ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_Viens et je t'explique.

Il fut trainé dehors par le bras sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Jason, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, se pointait chez lui pour lui demander de l'aide.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grange et s'installèrent au point d'observation de Clark. Jason enchaina directement.

_Ecoute, je suis vraiment content que t'ailles bien et tout et même si c'est pas le cas j'te demande quand même ton aide avant de flinguer des gens.

Le kryptonien croisa les bras.

_Raconte-moi.

_C'est Birdy. Il me rend dingue. Vraiment. Je serais pas ici si je pétais pas autant les plombs.

Clark resta silencieux. Ça n'était même pas la situation la plus bizarre qu'il ait vécu avec Jason. Mais ça s'en rapprochait quand même. Et même si c'était une situation plutôt mal venue, il ne se sentait pas capable de rejeter Jason. Visiblement, il avait vraiment besoin d'extérioriser et s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait comment tout ça pouvait tourner.

_J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à être sociable, je comprends pas ses réactions. Un jour, il me dit de foutre le camp, du coup, je pars, quand je reviens, il s'énerve que je sois parti si longtemps et du coup je me barre ! Et il me refait la gueule pour ça !

Clark se prit la tête dans les mains. La conversation ne serait pas si simple.

_Hum… Du coup tu t'es déclaré ?

Jason fronça les sourcils.

_Bah, on s'est embrassés. Ça devrait suffire non ? Je me cache pas pourtant. Mais lui, il pense que je me fous de sa gueule.

_Mon dieu, Jay. Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

Jay fit de grands gestes.

_Mais pourquoi faire ?! J'suis clair dans mes actes non ?

Clark commença à énoncer avec ses doigts :

_Un, tu cherches à l'énerver à longueur de journée. Deux, tu le harcèles. Trois, tu lui fous en l'air tous ses plans amoureux. Quatre, tu vas même jusqu'à l'empêcher de voir de nouvelles personnes. Cinq, est-ce qu'il sait que tu as mis un traceur sur sa moto ? Six, rien que pour toutes ces raisons, tu es hyper détestable. Je continue ? J'en ai encore pleins en stock.

Jason balaya les paroles de Clark d'un geste de la main.

_Ouai bon, bon, j'ai compris. Et puis le traceur s'est détaché y'a plusieurs mois. Mais je maintiens ce que je dis ! Mes actes montrent bien ce que je ressens !

Le kryptonien soupira.

_Non, ça montre juste que tu as ta place à Arkham*.

Jason le fusilla du regard.

_C'est un hôtel que je ne recommande pas.

Il lâcha un long soupir.

_Tu es une cause désespérée, Jay. Jusqu'ici, tu as fait des tonnes d'efforts pour lui. Fais-en encore un peu. Retournes à Gotham, prends-le entre quatre murs et dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Et essaie pour une fois dans ta vie d'être galant.

_S'il ne me déteste pas quand je serais de retour.

Clark afficha un sourire attendri.

_Il est incapable de te détester. La situation est nouvelle pour lui, il n'arrive peut-être pas à se faire à l'idée.

_Le baiser date, quand même.

Dick avait donc eut mille fois le temps de penser que Jay se fichait de lui. Avec un spécimen pareil, il y avait largement de quoi.

_Tu as mon conseil, à toi de voir.

_Hum.

Jason resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, pensif.

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui le bloque. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'accepte pas ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Le problème ne vient peut-être pas de là. Peut-être que c'est lui, qui n'accepte pas ce qu'il ressent. Peut-être qu'il ne s'accepte pas lui-même. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à reconnaître, Jay. Dick a toujours été un bourreau des cœurs et ses relations sérieuses ont toujours été avec des femmes. Il a eu Koriand'r dans sa vie et a pas mal fréquenté Barbara. Se dire qu'on éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un du même sexe et aussi une attirance physique, ça a de quoi perturber. Il est peut-être en pleine crise identitaire… ou aveugle, murmura plus bas Clark.

Jason se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !répondit Jason sans avoir entendu la fin. J'espère juste que c'est le fait d'assumer de sortir avec moi qui le bloque. Ça serait plus simple à gérer.

Il s'affala sur une botte de paille comme si c'était un canapé.

_Ce que cette famille peut être compliquée.

Clark afficha un rictus, s'étalant lui aussi sur une botte de paille.

_C'est une certitude.

Il y eut alors un grand silence, durant lequel Clark s'évada dans ses pensées, au point même qu'il faillit s'endormir lorsque Jason relança la conversation.

_Comment tu te sens, toi ?

Il fut touché par la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jay reste pour reporter la conversation sur lui.

_Mieux. C'est plus facile quand on a de la compagnie.

_Et avec le clone ? Je l'ai vu dans le canapé en entrant.

Même s'il était du genre égoïste, Jay était très observateur et analysait toujours remarquablement bien son environnement. C'était le Robin le plus doué pour ça.

_Tout se passe bien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Le prendre sous ton aile comme un apprenti ? Genre Superboy ?

Clark haussa machinalement les épaules.

_Peut-être. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence, que Jason rompit de nouveau.

_Et pour Bruce ? Y'a quelqu'un de la Ligue qui lui a cassé le nez, c'était toi ?

L'homme d'acier ne prit pas mal l'accusation. Sans pouvoirs, il l'aurait probablement fait.

_Selon Diana, c'était Green Arrow.

Il ne vit pas Jay parce qu'il était allongé, mais il entendit son sourire lorsqu'il répondit :

_Dommage que j'aie loupé ça.

_Ouai. J'aurais bien voulu voir quand même.

_Des cornes te sont poussées sur la tête en même temps que ta barbe ?

Jay ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa propre remarque, faisant légèrement rire Clark en retour. Puis le silence retomba. Longtemps. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à leurs problèmes.

_Il s'en veut, tu sais. Je ne prendrais aucunement sa défense, mais je te dis seulement ça.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jay se leva de sa botte de paille. Clark savait que c'était parce qu'il allait partir.

_Il a repris le piano.

Il hocha la tête. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, quand Bruce jouait du piano : il avait des remords. Clark était intérieurement content que ça soit à cause de lui. Il se leva à son tour et se retrouva devant Jay. Ce dernier hésita, puis il finit par prendre Clark dans ses bras. Le kryptonien répondit à l'étreinte.

_J'ai pas voulu être ramené. Toi non plus. Mais je suis content que d'autres* l'aient fait pour nous.

Le plus âgé sentit son cœur se serrer par l'émoi. La portée des paroles de Jay le toucha profondément. Il n'y avait pas plus sincère comme mots. Jason était le seul qui avait vécu une expérience similaire à la sienne, soit de mourir de manière violente puis d'être ramené à la vie. De vivre avec les souvenirs de sa mort. Il venait maintenant de comprendre le but réel de la visite de Jay.

_Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je me charge de te descendre une seconde fois.

Clark soupira. Si seulement Jay pouvait parler de leur conversation, et non de leur étreinte.

_J'espère que Dick finira par te rendre plus socialement adapté.

_Tu rêves !

Jay lui tira la langue et descendit les marches. Clark le suivit et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa moto, que Jay avait téléportée avec lui.

_On se revoit vite, Sup'.

_Merci, Jay. D'être venu prendre des nouvelles.

Red Hood balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et enfila son célèbre casque rouge.

_Dis pas de conneries. Je faisais juste mon égoïste en allant me plaindre à la seule bonne poire qui m'écouterait.

Clark croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant.

_Tu sais que je peux entendre quand tu mens ?

_Ouai. A plus Clark.

Il démarra sa moto et traça la route dans un grand nuage de poussière. L'enfoiré. Il avait fait exprès de l'ensabler. Clark resta pourtant là à sourire bêtement en regardant la moto s'en aller au loin sur la route. A coup sûr, il aurait prochainement de la visite.

* * *

 **Arkham** * : L'Asile d'Arkham est très connu pour enfermer un bon nombre de vilains ennemis de Batman dont le Joker, Black Mask, Killer Croc, l'Epouvantail, Double Face,...

 **"que d'autres l'aient fat pour nous"** * : Rappel sur le Robin Jason Todd, qui a été ressuscité par Ra's al Ghul dans le puits de Lazare à l'insu de Batman.


	24. Face à Face

Hey ! Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël, qui arrive avec le chapitre 23 ! Enfin Bruce et Clark se retrouvent, mais ça ne se règlera pas dans ce chapitre, pas totalement ! Il faudra attendre le 24 un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, car la fin d'année et le début de la nouvelle me donnent moins de temps pour écrire ! Du coup je prends des petites "vacances" de janvier ! (Au moins deux semaines)

Je vous souhaite du coup à tous une bonne lecture et une bonne fin d'année 2018 ! A bientôt ! 

**Azra** : Ton impression sur la fin du chapitre 22 m'a beaucoup fait rire, heureusement qu'il ne faut pas être inadapté socialement XD Et puis, Jason n'est pas considéré comme un héro d'ailleurs, il est plutôt un anti-héros (comme par exemple Deadpool côté Marvel). Je trouve que Under The Red Hood résumé bien en effet les évènements entre Batman et Jay ! Une relation qui bien sûr évolue dans les comics plus tard et qui fait que ça s'améliore même s'ils n'ont plus les mêmes points de vue. Pour ce qui est de Clark, pour moi il est incapable de cotoyer Bruce sans le pardonner ! Le plus intéressant arrivera chapitre 24 néanmoins parce que cette fois ils parleront beaucoup plus. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Face à face**

 _Ce visage. Tuméfié, livide, gonflé. Il la voyait partout, sur toutes les têtes. Tout le monde avait son visage. Cet horrible visage. A la place de Brainiac, il la voyait elle. Le torturer. Comme Métallo. Il voyait leur visage d'origine se déformer pour laisser place à celui de Kara, de la dernière image qu'il ait eu d'elle avant qu'il ne meure à son tour. La douleur fut brève. En fait, elle avait stoppé son agonie. C'était comme si finalement, il avait été libéré de sa souffrance. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme ne l'attrape pour l'entraîner encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres._

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, trempé de sueur, terrifié par les images encore présentes dans son esprit. En face de lui, Kon était tombé au sol, aussi terrifié que lui. Clark se redressa aussitôt, sur ses gardes. Il entendait simplement l'arrivée d'une voiture au loin qui se dirigeait tout droit vers leur ferme.

_Kon, est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'accroupit auprès de l'adolescent et voulut le toucher pour le réconforter, mais ce dernier se figea comme s'il s'attendait à être brûlé, freinant Clark dans son geste. Kon hocha la tête, encore assez paniqué.

_Je… j'étais descendu… la voiture.

Clark comprit dans la seconde que ça n'était pas la voiture qui lui avait fait si peur. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il entendit alors Diana s'activer à l'étage et chercha Krypto, qui était fidèle à son poste. Clark tendit l'oreille. La voiture venait par là. Il regarda alors l'heure. 5 heures du matin.

_Reste là. Je m'en occupe.

Il sortit de la maison, reconnaissant dans la nuit les lumières d'un taxi. Clark devina l'identité du visiteur à l'instant même où la voiture s'arrêta au bout de l'allée. Ou de l'hôte. Il la rejoignit pour l'aider à décharger ses bagages.

_Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A l'instant même où elle l'entendit, Martha courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sa mère avait beau être humaine, elle le serrait vraiment très fort. Shelby aboya à l'intérieur du taxi et le chauffeur le laissa sortir.

_Chéri ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester en Californie alors que tu rentrais à la maison ! Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis des mois !

Elle se détacha de lui et tous les deux, ils sortirent les bagages du coffre. Martha paya rapidement le chauffeur en le remerciant gracieusement puis le laissa partir.

_J'ai du monde à la maison, m'man. Je ne sais pas si c'est sécurisé.

_Je suis grande, Clark ! Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule ! Et puis Shelby est là, Krypto aussi. Et toi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

Clark lui sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, portant tout le reste des bagages sous l'autre bras.

_Je suis content de te voir, m'man.

Le visage de Martha était radieux.

_Pas plus que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ?

Il embrassa sa mère sur le dessus du crâne alors qu'ils arrivaient à la maison.

_Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Clark passa le premier la porte. Il fut accueilli par la lame de Diana, juste au niveau de sa gorge.

_Par Héra Kal ! J'aurais pu te blesser !

_Et bien, heureusement que je n'ai pas fait rentrer ma mère en premier.

La guerrière était habillée uniquement d'une de ses chemises et tenait fermement son épée. Elle dû remarquer le regard qu'il eut en la regardant et elle remit son épée dans son fourreau, posant fièrement les poings sur ses hanches :

_J'aurais combattu dans cette tenue sans aucune honte !

Connaissant l'absence de pudeur de l'amazone, c'était certain.

_Je n'en doute pas, mais j'adore cette chemise.

Il entra et laissa passer sa mère.

_Diana, je te présente-

_Martha ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

_Diana ! Quelle chance que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances !

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent et Clark se demanda dans quel genre de situation il s'était mis, ou ce qu'il avait bien pu louper.

_Pardonnez-moi pour la tenue, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Martha se mit à rire.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais bien mon fils.

Diana et elle affichèrent un sourire complice. Clark préféra ne pas poser de questions. Il chercha Kon du regard, qui était resté au même endroit, toujours secoué. Martha le vit au même moment et se dirigea tout de suite vers lui.

_Mon pauvre chou ! Tu m'as l'air complètement effrayé !

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour le regarder, puis se leva et pris la couverture de Clark pour lui mettre sur le dos. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres adultes, le regard sévère :

_Non mais regardez ce pauvre petit ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? (elle reporta son attention sur Kon). Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

Et telle une fusée Martha fonça dans la cuisine et s'activa. Elle n'avait même pas retiré son manteau. Clark jeta un œil aux deux chiens qui se retrouvaient en glapissant, puis monta les affaires dans la chambre de sa mère. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Martha avait fait du chocolat chaud et du café. Bénie soit-elle.

Elle tendit une tasse à Kon, qui fut étrangement docile face à elle. Martha passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant, comme elle le faisait à Clark lorsqu'il était malade étant petit. Mais l'état de Kon restait un mystère. Tout le monde dormait au début. Quelque chose avait dû le perturber dans la nuit. Un cauchemar ?

Clark ferma les yeux quand il crut comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit une tasse de café, l'avala d'une traite puis il jeta un regard à Diana, puis à sa mère.

_Maman, tu devrais aller défaire tes affaires. Diana, tu peux aller l'aider ?

Son ton indiquait que ça n'était pas une véritable demande. Il avait besoin de parler seul avec Kon.

Les deux femmes montèrent sans poser de questions : il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer plus tard. Il le ferait. Mais il devait d'abord parler à Kon. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'accroupit devant l'adolescent, se sentant honteux.

_Kon, je suis vraiment désolé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_Je voulais juste te prévenir…

Clark voulait le réconforter. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre.

_Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû me douter que ton ADN génomorphe t'apporterait d'autres capacités. Tu as une télékinésie tactile, n'est-ce pas ?

Kon hocha la tête.

_C'est la première fois que je vois des images. Avant… c'était juste des sensations. Une sorte d'empathie. Je pensais que c'était instinctif.

Clark ne résista pas. Il s'assit à côté de Kon et le prit dans ses bras.

_Je suis tellement désolé. Pour ce que tu as vu et ressenti.

Il serra l'adolescent fort, se sentant responsable qu'il ait vécu un souvenir qu'il n'aurait souhaité à personne d'avoir. C'était plus fort que lui. Son instinct de protection le poussait à faire ça. Mais sa raison le poussa à se détacher. Il devait se contrôler.

_Je connais quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra t'aider à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Kon hocha la tête en souriant. Clark se décida alors à se lever pour le laisser tranquille. Aussitôt, Shelby vint faire la connaissance du nouvel intrus dans sa maison et renifla Kon sous toutes les coutures, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent. Puis Kon s'arrêta, caressant Shelby tout en se retournant vers lui.

_Clark. J'aimerai faire comme toi. Aider les autres et arrêter ceux qui font du mal.

Le regard déterminé que lui lançait Kon fit fondre Clark. Kon croyait en ce qu'il disait. Il avait de la conviction. Il sut à cet instant qu'un nouveau justicier venait d'arriver. C'était le genre de regard qui ne trompait pas.

* * *

Appuyés contre la barrière, ils regardaient Martha et Kon discuter ensemble en faisant la cuisine. Martha avait automatiquement pris Kon sous son aile et elle n'avait pas attendu d'en savoir plus sur lui pour s'en occuper. Elle lui apprenait à faire une tarte aux pommes et ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement en épluchant les fruits.

_Martha est quelqu'un de remarquable, dit Diana.

_Elle est très forte.

Diana sourit et lui donna un coup d'épaule avec la sienne.

_Tu as vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur les Kent.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il en était pleinement conscient. Il l'avait toujours su.

_Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer Di ? Il va y avoir de la tarte pour ce soir.

Diana lâcha un petit rire et lui flanqua un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule.

_J'en suis sûre. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer ! Steve m'attend.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Clark savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

_Toi, tu caches quelque chose ! Tu ne fuirais quand même pas ma mère ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil sans répondre, puis sauta par-dessus la barrière et se dirigea vers la maison. Il vit Diana dire chaleureusement au revoir à sa mère puis à Kon, et ressortir de la maison. Elle fit un signe à Clark puis elle s'envola, étirant un sourire sur les lèvres du kryptonien. Il lui devait beaucoup.

Il retourna alors à l'intérieur de la maison, pensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait encore à faire avec Kon. Il leur restait beaucoup de choses à faire au niveau de la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et de l'identité humaine à lui créer. Beaucoup de paperasse l'attendait et il fallait qu'il se fixe avec Martha. Ils en avaient déjà pas mal discuté : ça leur mâchait une partie du travail. Mais pour l'heure, il allait aider Kon.

* * *

Il faisait encore bon dehors pour la saison. Un assez bon temps pour s'exercer en pleins milieu d'un champ et faire travailler les sens. C'était comme ça que Clark avait appris à les maitriser, dans ce même champ. Il était un peu nostalgique en y repensant. C'était une tout autre époque pour lui et maintenant… tout semblait si lointain, et pourtant si similaire. Il reporta son attention sur l'exercice en cours :

_Fixe-toi sur l'oiseau.

Clark regardait Kon faire des efforts en fermant les yeux.

_Je l'entends. Il se déplace sur la branche.

_Est-ce que tu peux évaluer la distance entre vous ?

Il vit Kon faire de gros efforts pour trouver.

_Je dirais 20 mètres.

L'exercice qu'il demandait à Kon était difficile : évaluer les distances avec son ouïe était plus compliqué que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

_Il y a plus de 100 mètres entre vous.

Kon voulut ouvrir les yeux mais Clark l'en empêcha.

_Ce n'est pas terminé. Cherche encore. Reste sur l'oiseau, puis élargies petit à petit jusqu'à capter tous les sons entre vous. Si là encore, tu as du mal, aides-toi de tes autres sens.

Ça prit plusieurs minutes à Kon. Clark resta silencieux et s'allongea dans le champ, posant sa tête contre le flanc de Krypto. Les hautes herbes les entouraient et dans son champ de vision, il avait seulement le ciel aux nuances orangées et les tiges vertes d'un pré en jachère. C'était reposant.

_Environ 170 mètres.

Clark afficha un léger sourire.

_Tu en es sûr ?

Kon hésita un instant avant de répondre :

_Sûr.

_Exact !

Kon ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la direction de l'oiseau pour faire son constat visuellement. Ils regardèrent l'oiseau, un bruant si Clark ne se trompait pas. Il l'écouta un piailler légèrement avant que son attention soit attirée par autre chose. C'était bien plus intéressant.

_Ferme à nouveau tes yeux Kon. Ouvre tes sens. Qu'est-ce que tu perçois de nouveau ?

_Je peux entendre les oiseaux, sentir la tarte dans le four, j'entends Martha sa déplacer à l'étage, j'entends le tracteur des Conelli, le camion de Hank, une voiture avec un puissant moteur…

Clark tendait déjà l'oreille sur cette denière.

_Concentre-toi sur la voiture.

_Elle arrive vers nous. Elle dépasse la limitation de vitesse de plus de 100km/h. Elle ralentit pourtant.

En effet, ils pouvaient entendre sa décélération, si bien que le moteur n'émit plus qu'un léger ronronnement. Un véritable bijou dans son domaine.

_Elle arrive dans l'allée. On n'intervient pas ?

_Non. Continue. Utilise tous tes autres sens.

Kon se tendit.

_Ils y a deux personnes. Un adulte et un autre plus jeune. Je peux entendre leur rythme cardiaque… L'un semble tendu : son cœur s'accélère faiblement. Je peux sentir sa sueur.

Une odeur que Clark reconnaissait sans peine, comme le rythme cardiaque. Krypto se mit à grogner. Celui-là aussi devait reconnaître les arrivants.

_J'entends une portière claquer. L'un d'eux va vers la maison. Martha les a entendus. Elle arme son fusil. Est-ce qu'elle est en danger ? Elle se sent en danger Clark.

_Laisse-la faire.

_Je les entends parler. Je n'aime pas ça.

Clark eut un sourire quand il entendit les autres discuter. Il se redressa le long du flanc de Krypto, mais resta assis.

_Je les entends aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Ils arrivent vers nous. Pourquoi ils nous cherchaient ?

Clark passa la main au-dessus de sa tête pour caresser Krypto, qui grognait beaucoup trop.

_On le saura quand ils arriveront.

* * *

_Tu sais qu'on peut se faire griller par des flics ?

_J'ai scanné la zone. Pas de policiers en patrouille.

Tim se remit dans le fond de son fauteuil.

_Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta conduite, mais c'est un peu rapide.

Bruce resta impassible.

_On arrive de toute façon.

Il ralentit sa voiture et entra dans l'allée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et qu'il coupa le moteur, il fut étonné de ne voir personne le réceptionner. Pas même un gros loup blanc menaçant.

_Reste dans la voiture, au cas où.

Tim leva les mains.

_Au cas où quoi ? Personne ne va nous attaquer !

Bruce ne répondit pas et descendit de la voiture. Il regarda autour de lui : le silence. Pas de chiens, pas de bruit de tracteur en tout genre, rien du tout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et hésita avant de frapper, légèrement sur ses gardes. Cette fois, il se présentait en civil. Il dévoilait son identité à quelqu'un. Il soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça déjà ? Parce qu'il avait suivi les conseils de Diana. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais il toqua quand même.

Quand Martha vint lui ouvrir la porte, elle montra le canon de son arme.

_Bonjour Madame Kent…

La femme en face lui adressa un regard noir.

_Alors c'est vous.

Bruce était déstabilisé. Il n'arrivait pas à l'affronter du regard. Ni à lui dire pourquoi il était là. Il tenta néanmoins :

_Je cherche-

_Il est dans le champ, là-bas.

Elle lui claqua alors la porte au nez. Tim sortit de la voiture alors que Bruce s'avança vers le champ.

_Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, qui affichait un grand sourire. Il ne pensait pas que sa première rencontre en civil avec Martha se passerait de cette façon. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer avec Clark ?

Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction qu'avait indiquée Martha. Il jura intérieurement quand il vit qu'il devait traverser un champ avec des herbes hautes. Clark se fichait de lui, il le savait. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas arriver de manière discrète et il espérait que sa manœuvre paierait.

Il entendit tout d'abord le grognement de Krypto. Un avertissement. Bruce fit signe à Tim de ralentir, se souvenant de ce que le chien kryptonien avait fait à Barry et Victor. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le regard bleu, menaçant, qui le scrutait.

_Kal ?

Le grognement de Krypto se fit encore plus fort. Il aperçut les oreilles du loup, puis sa tête.

_Krypto, calme-toi.

Bruce reconnut immédiatement la voix. Il vit alors le clone, assis, le regard menaçant et Clark, adossé au sol contre le loup qui était prêt à lui sauter dessus si son maître n'avait pas été appuyé contre lui.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment la côte ici, Bruce.

Clark se leva et Tim passa.

_Clark ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir !

Bruce vit le clone se lever et s'approcher de Clark en fixant Tim.

_Salut Tim. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Il serra l'adolescent dans ses bras.

_Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Kon, je te présente Tim. Tim, Kon.

_Waow, un super-clone ! C'est un nom kryptonien que tu lui as donné ?

Clark leva les yeux au ciel.

_Oui, c'est ça. Et Kon sait parler.

_Oh, pardon. Ravi de te rencontrer Kon !dit Tim avec un grand sourire, tendant la main devant lui.

Kon hésita puis lui serra la main.

_Moi aussi.

Bruce les regarda tour à tour. Diana lui avait dit qu'elle ne considérait pas le clone comme un danger. Il hésita avant de se décider.

_Vous pouvez nous laisser ? J'aimerai discuter avec Clark.

Kon jeta un coup d'œil à Clark, qui opina du chef. Les deux adolescents repartirent alors vers la maison, Tim harcelant Kon de questions. Le kryptonien fit signe à Krypto de les suivre.

Puis il regarda Bruce, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, il portait un T-shirt avec une chemise à carreaux. Mais cette fois, il avait une petite barbe et les cheveux plus longs. Ça lui faisait comme une petite crinière bouclée. Il était magnifique. Clark était toujours magnifique.

_J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en civil. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

L'expression de Clark était totalement neutre. Bruce prit une grande inspiration.

_Je voulais m'excuser. Je t'ai causé du tort, mais sache que ça n'était pas volontaire. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette simplement de ne jamais te l'avoir dit.

Clark le scruta un moment.

_Tu es vraiment nul, en excuses. Mais au moins, tu as pris la peine de venir sans masque. Je me contenterais de ça.

Il s'étira et lui passa devant, se dirigeant vers la maison à son tour. Bruce hésita, avant de finalement attraper le poignet de Clark.

_Attends.

Ils se regardèrent. Bruce avait envie de lui dire un tas de choses. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était incapable de les prononcer. Il voudrait lui faire un compliment sur sa barbe, ou un commentaire sur ses cheveux, ou lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ou juste s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser. Tout faire pour le garder plus près de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reparte.

_Viens. Kon et Martha on fait une tarte.

Clark se retourna et il continua vers la maison. Bruce lâcha son poignet à cet instant-là, se demandant ce qu'il pensait.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Martha était en train de couper ladite tarte. Tim se leva de sa chaise, scrutant Clark d'un regard accusateur :

_Tu ne lui as même pas donné de nom terrien !

Clark se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

_Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Martha afficha un large sourire.

_Tim s'en est chargé à ta place.

_Conner !s'écria Tim. Conner Kent ! Comme ça ses deux prénoms se ressemblent.

Kon resta silencieux, mais il était rouge comme une tomate. Sa réaction fit sourire Clark. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour.

_Conner Kent ?demanda alors Bruce.

_Oui, le petit cousin de Clark que j'héberge chez moi, répondit Martha.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Je constate que vous y avez réfléchi, commenta Bruce.

_Je constate surtout que ça a fuité, rajouta Clark.

Tim et Martha s'adressèrent un regard complice.

_Et moi, je ne pensais pas que Tim serait ici ! Venez-vous assoir.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Bruce était tendu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Tim semblait bien plus à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tim était venu en civil ici. Martha leur servit à tous les deux une part de tarte. Il sentit aussitôt la tête de Shelby se poser sur sa jambe pour quémander. Clark le rappela à l'ordre. Martha s'installa à son tour, le fixant, mais elle ne dit rien. Clark mit les pieds dans le plat.

_Je suis en train d'apprendre à Kon – Conner – à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Je dois encore parler un peu avec J'onn, mais Diana et moi sommes d'avis de faire participer Conner à une équipe.

Tim leva les yeux :

_Comme la mienne ?

_Précisément la tienne.

Bruce évalua la situation rapidement.

_Tu ne vas pas un peu vite, Clark ?

_J'en parlerai à tout le monde une fois que je serais sûr.

Le ton dur de Clark était un avertissement. Bruce passa outre.

_Clark, il faut que tu prennes tout en considération-

_Je n'aurais pas cette discussion avec toi, Bruce.

Ils se défièrent du regard et oublièrent tous les deux où ils étaient. Martha intervint :

_Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous contenir Messieurs, vous irez finir votre tarte dehors.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

_Je pense que c'est mieux.

Clark se leva de table et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Il aurait cru être capable de rester correct en le voyant. Mais Bruce était ce qu'il était. Bruce. Clark se détestait d'être incapable de rester neutre et poli.

_Clark.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se retourna vers lui :

_Kon est ma décision et quoique tu dises, je ne t'écouterai pas.

Bruce se défendit :

_Tu le connais à peine, Clark ! Comment tu peux concevoir de lui donner accès à nos données, de dévoiler les autres ? Et s'il était un espion ?

_Arrêtes Bruce avec ça ! Je le connais mieux que toi ! Est-ce que tu peux faire confiance au jugement des autres un peu ?!

Ils se disputaient encore. Clark se mit alors à rire, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

_Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas faire confiance.

_Tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai. Je te fais confiance.

_Tu fais confiance quand ça t'arrange Bruce.

Le Bat ne répliqua pas. Clark se calma, inspirant un bon coup.

_Tu es venu ici pour quelle raison ?

_Pour te faire des excuses.

Clark balaya sa réponse de la main :

_Ne me prends pas pour un con, s'il te plaît. C'est lassant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

Bruce le scruta du regard. Clark le détestait toujours. Ce dernier reprit :

_J'apprécie ta démarche, Bruce. Mais je te connais. Tu ne serais pas venu uniquement pour ça et une part de tarte. Et tu ne manges de tarte.

La voix de Clark était lasse. La tarte, c'était un test ? Pour savoir s'il ferait des efforts ? Bruce rendit les armes avant de se faire trop de nœuds à la tête. Il avait fait assez de mal à Clark comme ça.

_J'ai une nouvelle piste, sur cette puce. Je l'ai copiée à la Cave. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu sois au courant.

Il sortit de sa poche une puce et la lui tendit. Clark la récupéra, puis la fourra dans sa poche.

_Merci. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Tu peux y aller, je ramènerai Tim.

_Je ne partirai pas, et toi non plus. Je t'ai déjà laissé partir. Ça ne recommencera pas.

Clark s'approcha de lui.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça, Bruce ? Gardes tes amis près de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus près c'est ça ?

Bruce secoua négativement la tête.

_Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à te ramener, puis à te chercher jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Parce que… parce que je… je tiens à toi.

Les mots lui avaient presque arraché la gorge. Bruce n'aimait vraiment pas se dévoiler autant. Il détourna la tête, totalement gêné. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

_Ecoute, je sais que je m'y prends tard et… et je sais que tu me détestes. Mais je voulais que tu saches ça.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de tourner la tête vers Clark. Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux brillants. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots ne sortirent qu'après un moment :

_J'ai essayé… de te détester. J'ai essayé si fort.

La voix de Clark était emplie d'émotion. Bruce se rapprocha de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Clark comme ça. Puis il intégra ses paroles. Clark ne le détestait donc pas ? Il soupira de soulagement, même s'il savait que tout n'avait pas été dit ni arrangé. Mais c'était déjà ça. Clark reprit :

_Je t'aime, Bruce. Mais… je n'arrive pas à te regarder sans penser à ce que tu as fait. Il me faudra du temps.

Le Bat accusa le coup alors qu'une larme unique coulait sur la joue de Clark.

_Je comprends.

Clark essuya ses yeux et renifla, puis il eut un petit rire nerveux.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

_Moi non plus, répondit Bruce alors que sa gorge se serrait.

Le kryptonien sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et changea de sujet.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver sur la puce ?

_Une armure avec de la kryptonite et des dizaines d'autres fichiers. Ça viendrait de Lex Corp.

Clark fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas bon pour lui du tout.

_Et tu les as copiés dans la Cave ?

_Oui. Dick les a vus. Il enquête en ce moment dessus.

Le brun tapota sur le clavier de son téléphone et envoya visiblement un message.

_Est-ce qu'il y avait des mentions de Brainiac ou de Metallo ?

Bruce secoua la tête.

_Pas que je sache.

_Espérons que ça soit le cas.

Bruce tiqua.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Continuer à mener l'enquête.

Clark regarda sa montre, puis se tourna vers lui :

_Tu m'autorises à aller dans la Cave ?

Bruce ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clark posait la question.

_Oui, tu peux.

_Je reviens.

Il partit en courant d'air, alla jusqu'à la maison puis revint.

_On va y aller maintenant.

Bruce allait répliquer quand un petit vaisseau sortit de nulle part se posa à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Clark courut vers la femme verte qui en sorti, lui donna la puce et elle repartit en le saluant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fit ce geste que Bruce constata qu'elle avait quatre bras.

Il regarda le vaisseau décoller et disparaître dans le ciel alors que Clark revenait vers lui. Un vaisseau ?! Il venait de se passer quoi, là ? Il reporta son attention sur le kryptonien quand il parla :

_Soit tu conduis, soit je t'emmène au téléporteur en volant.

_La méthode la plus efficace.

La seconde d'après, les pieds de Bruce ne touchèrent déjà plus le sol.

* * *

Clark les posa devant l'entrée du Manoir. Bruce toqua à la porte, n'ayant pas les clés sur lui. Alfred leur ouvrit, adressa un regard surpris à Clark, puis les salua.

_Maître Bruce, Monsieur Clark.

_Bonjour Alfred. Ravi de voir que vous allez bien.

_De même, Monsieur Clark.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Cave.

_Clark vient voir le contenu de la puce, puisqu'il a donné l'originale… C'était qui cette… femme ?

_Lady Frankenstein*. Ex-madame Frankenstein en fait. Elle travaille pour S.H.A.D.E.

_S.H.A.D.E. ?

_Il me fallait de l'aide.

Bruce ne répondit pas, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. En partie parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Puis il repensa aux aides que Clark aurait pu recevoir et il fit la connexion avec le Corps d'Hal.

_Et le Corps des Lantern ?

La réponse vint sur un ton neutre.

_Pour m'arrêter si je dépassais les bornes ou devenais dangereux. J'ai pris des mesures.

Bruce l'arrêta.

_Attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Ce qu'il faut. Comme toi.

Bruce eut peur de ce que ça voulait dire. A quel moment de réelles mesures avaient été mises en place pour neutraliser Superman ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ça consistait à le mettre à mort ?

Ils entrèrent dans la Cave, où les fichiers étaient affichés sur les grands écrans.

_Dick doit être sorti.

Clark prit place sur la chaise et commença à tapoter sur le clavier, avant de se figer.

_Il y a un problème ?

L'homme d'acier renifla, puis lança un regard mauvais à Bruce.

_Tu as revu Kyle.

Le ton de Clark indiquait qu'il était carrément en colère.

_C'est elle qui nous a donné la puce.

Clark détourna la tête et regarda les écrans.

_En échange de quoi, une nuit de sauterie avec toi ? Deux ?demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.

Bruce trouva la situation amusante.

_Serait-ce une once de jalousie ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et regarda les écrans.

Ce fut à cet instant que Bruce put constater pourquoi Clark pensait être de retour pour dîner. Il faisait défiler les fichiers avec une vitesse incroyable, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même pas à différencier le texte des plans. Clark était concentré sur tout ce qu'il lisait. Bruce n'osa même pas lui parler, ni même l'interrompre.

Ça dura presque une heure. Lorsque Clark termina, il se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Ligue d'Injustice ?

_Je crois avoir entendu ça quelque part. Pourquoi ?

_Je crois que ça se concrétise. Y'a rien là-dedans qui l'atteste, mais Luthor n'a pu avoir toutes ces données qu'en s'alliant à d'autres.

Clark se prit la tête dans les mains. Bruce put constater qu'il était fatigué. La supervitesse avait ses points négatifs, il avait pu le constater avec Barry et lui. Le kryptonien reprit :

_Ils vont finir par se montrer. On devra être prêts.

Bruce vint poser une main sur son épaule.

_On le sera. Et cette fois, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. On pouvait facilement lire la détresse dans les yeux de l'homme d'acier. Dans le regard de Bruce, on pouvait facilement se noyer.

Clark ne rompit pas leur contact visuel lorsqu'il se leva. Bien au contraire. Il attrapa le visage de Bruce et l'embrassa avec une fougue à peine contenue. Le Bat s'accrocha à la chemise de Clark comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si Clark était son oxygène et que s'il le lâchait, il n'allait plus pouvoir respirer. Mais Clark le lâcha.

_N'embrasse personne d'autre que moi, dit-il alors sur un ton menaçant.

Bruce afficha un léger rictus.

_C'est donc bien de la jalousie.

_Je connais Sélina. Je sais comment elle est avec toi.

Clark n'était vraiment pas content. Ça étira un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage de Bruce. La réaction fut immédiate :

_Tu es magnifique quand tu souries Bruce, mais si tu continues je demanderais à Ollie de te recasser le nez.

Si c'était dit avec un ton froid, les propos firent presque rire le Bat, qui se toucha toutefois son nez en cours de guérison par pur réflexe.

_Je demanderai à Barry de te raser.

Clark fut déstabilisé. Il se toucha la barbe, courte mais piquante. Quand il vit l'expression moqueuse de Bruce il soupira, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Un dîner les attendait à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici et les choses s'annonçaient meilleures que ce que le Bat avait cru.

* * *

 **Lady Frankenstein*** : Pour la petite histoire, dans les DC Comics, Frankenstein et Lady Frankenstein sont deux personnages bien existants. Elle est verte et possède 4 bras. Pour l'histoire, elle est vraiment super badass et fut follement amoureuse de son mari (elle l'aime encore, mais ils se sont séparés quand leur fils est devenu une créature sanguinaire qu'ils ont dû eux-même traquer)


	25. Explications

Hello les loulous, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019 et pleins de bonnes choses ! Me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence (et très peu de chapitres d'avance, j'en ai bien peur). Voilà le Chapitre 24, qui continue juste après la fin du 23. N'hésitez pas à relire ce dernier pour mieux suivre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, avec la relation de Bruce et Clark qui revient dans la course ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! ;)

 **Azra** , ton enthousiasme fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! En effet, Kon va bientôt rejoindre l'équipe de Tim, et ils feront partie des Teen Titans (car je considère la première génération comme étant celle de Dick faisant partie des Titans) D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un mixte entre les deux équipes X) Pour ce qui est de l'explication du SHADE, mes excuses, j'en ai pas dit plus avant parce que les explications venaient dans ce chapitre (pour que le lecteur sache ce que c'est en même temps que Bruce)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Explications**

Le repas s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Il avait pu constater que la cuisine de Martha était vraiment remarquable et à la hauteur de tous les compliments qu'en avait fait Tim dans la voiture. La tension entre Clark et lui était redescendue d'un cran, même s'il sentait toujours de l'animosité envers les deux autres êtres kryptoniens. Et aussi un peu envers Martha.

Resté fidèle à lui-même, Bruce n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, préférant observer ce qu'il se passait à table. Il avait pu remarquer que le courant passait très bien entre Conner et Tim et que les rares fois où le jeune kryptonien souriait, c'était dû aux remarques de l'autre adolescent. Bruce pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi : Tim devait être la première personne de son âge qu'il rencontrait et qui était sociable.

Quand Clark se leva de la table, Bruce l'aida à débarrasser et commença à faire la vaisselle, sous les remarques gênées de Martha :

_Clark, arrête-le ! Il ne va quand même pas faire la vaisselle alors qu'il est l'invité !

Bruce intervint à la place de l'interloqué :

_Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Kent. Je peux aider.

_On s'en charge m'man. Détends-toi.

Clark embrassa sa mère sur la tempe et la poussa vers le salon. Puis il vint aider Bruce en essuyant les assiettes.

_Martha est une personne formidable, dit Bruce à Clark.

_Je sais.

Le sourire de fierté qu'il avait lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils continuèrent alors dans le silence, rappelant à Bruce la fois où il avait séjourné à Smallville.

_Clark ! Tu peux préparer la chambre ?

Bruce fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Clark, qui haussa les épaules :

_Elle ne vous laissera jamais partir à cette heure-ci. Conner dort déjà dans la chambre d'amis, vous prendrez la mienne.

_Tu vas dormir où ?

Clark lui adressa un sourire amusé.

_J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir dans mon canapé.

Il posa le plat qu'il avait essuyé et donna le torchon à Martha lorsqu'elle arriva. Cette dernière prit le relais aux côtés du milliardaire. Clark avait à peine monté les escaliers qu'elle lui adressa la parole. Elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

_Que vous soyez Bruce Wayne ou le justicier de Gotham, je m'en fiche. Si vous brisez le cœur de mon fils une seconde fois, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa n'allait pas du tout avec le ton qu'elle avait employé. L'effet était d'autant plus impressionnant.

_C'est Clark qui vous l'a dit ?se contenta-t-il de demander.

_Clark est si loyal qu'il emporterait les secrets du monde entier dans la tombe. Mais je connais ses amis proches. Tous. S'il avait parlé de Bruce Wayne, je m'en serais rappelée. En revanche, il me parle sans arrêt du Batman. A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il sait marcher sur l'eau. Le lien était donc facile à faire.

Quelque part, Bruce fut touché d'apprendre que Clark parlait de lui et visiblement en terme élogieux. Le Superman l'admirait lui ? Un simple humain sans pouvoirs ?! Dire que pour lui, Clark était plus un dieu vivant, le sentiment qu'il ressentait était…

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Martha soupira et siffla. Le son strident fit réagir Bruce. En haut, ils entendirent des jurons, suivit de la voix de Clark :

_M'man !

_Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes, Clark Joseph Kent !

C'était la première fois que Bruce entendait le deuxième prénom de Clark.

_Et tu savais très bien que ça finirait par arriver !

Ils purent entendre le rire de Tim. Bruce trouva la technique très efficace. Elle lui servirait peut-être pour plus tard. Ils finirent dans le silence.

Le reste de la soirée tourna autour de chocolats chauds et de discussions et anecdotes plus ou moins amusantes. Tim passa beaucoup de temps à raconter à Conner comment était sa vie de lycéen, conversation qui s'approvisionna de petits commentaires et remarques des Kent. Bruce en appris beaucoup lors de cette soirée, à la fois sur les Kent, mais aussi sur ce que vivait Tim, qui parlait très peu de sa vie d'étudiant. Bruce regretta un peu cet état de fait et se fit la remarque qu'il fallait qu'il s'améliore.

La fin de la soirée se termina en douceur puis tout le monde monta se coucher. Alors que Tim lui racontait à quel point il était fasciné par le clone, Bruce réfléchissait dans un coin de sa tête aux discussions qu'il avait eues avec Clark. Clark, qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il ressassait cette scène, encore et encore dans sa tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pensées s'égarèrent sur eux, leur situation d'avant, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment leur relation avait été gâchée, comment tout s'était passé.

Il revoyait le visage de Clark, quand il l'avait trouvé dans les locaux de Cadmus. Le visage tuméfié, les veinures vertes et le teint livide. Le pire avait été ses yeux. Ce regard teinté par la kryptonite, si vide, éteint. C'était l'image la plus horrible qu'il ait gardé en mémoire.

Vérifiant que Tim dormait, Bruce se leva discrètement et descendit les marches. Se souvenant des points de pressions qui faisaient grincer l'escalier, il descendit minutieusement les marches au cas où Clark dormirait. Il entendait les sons faibles de la télévision du salon, mais rien d'autre.

Il arriva dans le silence. Il avait tout prévu, sauf la présence de Krypto, couché sur Clark, qui se mit à grogner. L'homme d'acier fit alors un bond alors que Krypto descendait.

_Mh. Bruce ?

Clark avait beaucoup de mal à sortir pleinement du sommeil. Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

Les boucles plus longues de Clark vinrent sur ses yeux. Bruce n'avait qu'une envie, les toucher. Mais il se retint, s'avançant prudemment vers lui. Clark dit alors quelque chose en kryptonien d'une voix pâteuse et le chien sembla lui obéir, montant à l'étage en continuant d'être menaçant.

_Il finira pas t'aimer, t'en fais pas.

Clark, toujours un peu endormi, se redressa et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Bruce vint le rejoindre.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Clark.

L'homme d'acier attira le Bat dans ses bras et l'embrassa de façon un peu brouillon, puis le cala contre lui.

_Moi non plus, même si je te déteste.

Avec la voix emplie de fatigue de Clark et son geste, ses paroles n'eurent aucune crédibilité. Toutefois, Bruce savait que même si ça n'était pas vrai, le kryptonien gardait une certaine rancune. Mais ça passerait. Il se positionna contre lui et ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette présence si familière. Il se détendit, content de ne pas avoir été rejeté.

* * *

Une odeur forte et familière. Une odeur qu'il adorait. Le café était si fort qu'il suffit à le réveiller alors qu'il n'en avait même pas encore bu. Bruce se redressa, sentant du mouvement sous lui alors qu'il constatait qu'il avait des courbatures et des douleurs partout. Et qu'il s'était aussi endormi dans le salon. Il grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains, retirant de lui un plaid qui n'était pas là la veille.

Alors que Clark émergeait avec autant de difficultés que lui, Bruce leva les yeux sur Tim, qui avait son téléphone dans les mains et un énorme sourire à bêtises sur la tête.

_Si tu dis quoique ce soit à Dick ou Jay, je te règle ton compte.

Il entendit Clark grogner alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux :

_Bruce, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait réprobateur.

_Trop tard !lâcha Tim avec un sourire encore plus grand, chose miraculeusement possible.

_Je vais te faire la peau.

_Bruce… laisse-le.

Clark se frottait les yeux et maintenant que Bruce était plus lucide, il se tourna vers le kryptonien.

_Cesse de les couvrir !

Clark lui adressa un sourire et se leva, se dirigeant vers Tim. Quand il se baissa à sa hauteur, son sourire disparut complètement et il prit un ton ferme :

_Si jamais ça s'étend, je m'occuperai de toi. Tu regretteras les remontrances de Bruce.

Tim déglutit. Ce fut efficace.

_Euh…ok.

L'adolescent tapota rapidement sur son téléphone. Clark passa dans la cuisine, embrassa sa mère et salua Conner. En fait, ils étaient les derniers réveillés de la maison. Bruce n'aimait pas vraiment le fait d'avoir été vu dans les bras de Clark, mais il se doutait que tout le monde avait deviné la nature de leur relation. Du moins, que leurs liens allaient au-delà de l'amitié. C'était gênant.

_Tiens.

Clark lui tendit une tasse de café. Noir, sans sucre, sans lait. Pile ce qui lui fallait.

_Tu n'en prends pas ?

_J'en refais une cafetière pleine, maugréa Clark, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

La voix de Martha s'éleva depuis la cuisine :

_Quand il est dans cet état, le premier café de Clark fait au moins un litre.

L'homme d'acier s'étira et se tourna vers sa mère.

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Je rattraperai dans la journée, avant de me faire gronder. Mais avant, il faut qu'on aille au QG.

Par le « on », Bruce comprenait qu'il en faisait partie.

_Tu réintègres la Ligue ?demanda Tim.

_Pas tant qu'une menace pèse sur nous. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre les kryptoniens de nouveau en danger.

Conner lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Clark regarda le clone :

_Il faut que je te parle.

Les deux kryptoniens quittèrent alors la maison et les trois humains restant s'adressèrent des regards interrogatifs.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

Bruce les regarda s'éloigner de la maison à travers la fenêtre.

_La vérité sur la situation actuelle, je suppose.

* * *

Ils passèrent le téléporteur en même temps. Le Batman avait repassé son costume, mais Clark avait décidé de laisser le sien de côté. Ils étaient attendus dans la salle commune, alors ils pressèrent le pas. Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Flash, Cyborg, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary et beaucoup d'autres étaient présents. Ils poussèrent des hourras joyeux en voyant Clark arriver et il prit un temps pour les saluer. Mais il manquait encore de monde.

_Il faut attendre. On leur a donné encore une heure, dit Diana en touchant son épaule.

_D'accord. Quand tu verras Arthur arriver, tu pourras me l'envoyer ? Je vais parler à J'onn.

Clark s'éloigna de la foule avec le martien vert. Diana arriva alors vers Bruce.

_Je vois que vous êtes venus ensemble. C'est un progrès.

Bruce ignora sa remarque.

_Ça n'est pas encore gagné, je l'ai entendu remercier Oliver pour le coup dans le nez, dit alors un certain apprenti devenu presque aussi discret que son maître.

_Tais-toi Dick.

Nightwing fit un clin d'œil à Diana.

_Je t'enverrai une photo.

_Ça vaut carrément le détour, commenta Jay en arrivant.

_On en reparlera au Manoir, dit alors Batman sur un ton menaçant.

Diana afficha un grand sourire.

_Ça promet cette histoire !

_Je te raconterai tout en détails. Je vous laisse, j'ai des gens à saluer !

Nightwing repartit avec un grand sourire. Batman se tourna vers Red Hood.

_Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, toi ? Depuis quand tu as accès au QG ?

_Dick me fait toujours entrer.

Diana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'on sait sur toi, on pourrait t'arrêter.

La réaction de Jay fut très théâtrale. Digne d'une grande tragédie Shakespearienne.

_Et voilà, et voilààà ! Je viens en ami, et hop, on me menace ! Vous êtes si cruels !

Batman leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je suppose que si tu te tiens à carreaux on ne fera rien, dit Diana.

_Ah, merci ! Enfin quelqu'un de chaleureux !

Batman se demanda comment il avait fait avant pour le supporter. Ou comment Dick faisait.

_D'ailleurs, tu t'es réconcilié avec Dick ?

_Ouai, j'ai suivi les conseils de Clark à la lettre ! Bon, Dick était un peu réticent mais j'avais des bons arguments.

Jay montra tout son corps. Bruce et Diana s'adressèrent un regard. Red Hood repartit en sifflotant, laissant les deux autres soucieux.

_Je me demande quel conseil aurait donné Clark, dit Diana dubitative.

_Oui, moi aussi.

Ils regardèrent l'assemblée avant de voir Arthur passer le portail. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore mouillés, arriva en courant vers eux :

_Salut à vous ! Vous auriez vu Clark ?

Diana hocha la tête :

_Oui, il est parti avec J'onn par… Ah, ils arrivent vers nous.

Arthur fit signe à Clark de loin alors qu'il arrivait avec le martien.

_J'ai mis du temps à trouver, mais j'ai réussi. C'était difficile, même pour moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire ?demanda Batman.

_Retrouver la Forteresse.

Aquaman dévoila le cristal qu'il tenait dans la main. Un gros cristal transparent, de la taille d'une main.

_Arthur ! Merci beaucoup !

Clark et lui s'enlacèrent.

_Comment vont Méra et Arthur Junior* ?

_En pleine forme ! Le petit adore ton cadeau.

Clark afficha un grand sourire. Le fils d'Arthur était né il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. Visiblement ils avaient gardés tous les deux contact. Une information que Bruce n'apprécia pas vraiment.

_Voilà la Forteresse. Comme je leur disais, j'ai mis du temps à la trouver.

_Elle était où ?

_Dans l'océan indien, enfermée dans un bénitier géant au milieu de tant d'autres.

_Merci, Arthur.

J'onn fronça les sourcils, l'une des rares fois où on le voyait avoir une expression faciale.

_Tu avais confié la Forteresse à une personne qui ne savait pas où elle était ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

_Avec Clark, on s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée. Au cas où on se ferait prendre.

_Et pourquoi tu veux la récupérer maintenant ?demanda Wonder Woman.

_J'ai besoin de son équipement. Et puis… Disons que j'ai eu une idée.

Bruce réfléchit, essayant de suivre le cours de ses pensées. Puis il comprit.

_Oh. Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre un tel risque ?

_Oui.

Le regard de Clark indiquait qu'il y avait longuement réfléchi.

_De quoi vous parlez ?demanda Diana.

_Il parle d'utiliser la Forteresse de Solitude comme appât.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Clark.

_Attendez que tout le monde arrive, je vous expliquerai ensuite.

* * *

Aussi loin que Bruce se souvienne, jamais autant de monde n'avait été réuni dans le QG de la Ligue. Même les justiciers alliés n'en faisant pas partie avaient été conviés et il était dans le regret de constater que même les plus détestables étaient là, comme Constantine*. Un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Il écouta attentivement l'exposé de Clark sur ce qu'il savait de la Ligue d'Injustice, assisté par Frankenstein du S.H.A.D.E., qui soupçonnait l'organisation d'être responsable de plusieurs évènements dont personne n'avait réellement eu connaissance. Bruce avait complété l'exposé par lui-même avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait eues par Clark.

Bruce ne savait pas ce qu'était S.H.A.D.E., mais il comptait bien le savoir par Clark. Quand Frankenstein était arrivé, l'homme d'acier l'avait seulement présenté comme étant une sorte de nettoyeur, mais il n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de son organisation devant les autres. Bruce avait compris qu'avec les membres de son équipe, ils agissaient dans l'ombre, contre d'autres menaces inconnues à la Ligue. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait qu'il existait différentes sortes de menaces et qu'il fallait différents combattants pour y faire face.

Il reporta pleinement son attention sur Clark.

_Voici une liste des personnes dont nous soupçonnons leur appartenance à cette fameuse ligue. Avant de mettre en œuvre un plan pour les arrêter, nous nous devons de tout connaître d'eux. Et nous devons nous renseigner au plus vite avant que leur menace ne s'étende et qu'ils soient encore plus nuisibles.

Une liste s'afficha sur grand écran avec le visage et le pseudonyme des concernés. Batman pouvait y voir Lex Luthor, le Joker, Cheetah, Deathstroke, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Black Manta, Metallo, Reverse-Flash, Major Force,…

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, la liste est trop longue pour les présenter un à un. A vous de la consulter. Cette fois, personne ne devra agir seul ou nous nous retrouverons dans la même situation que la dernière fois. Restons toujours en contact avec d'autres membres. Une guerre des ligues se prépare et nous ne pouvons pas être perdants.

Clark termina son discours sur une note amère. Il fut par la suite assailli de questions et il put voir Frankenstein s'éloigner de la foule et s'éclipser vers la sortie avec Diana. Visiblement, elle aussi était au courant.

Il resta pensif, réfléchissant à la situation et aux personnes de la liste qu'il allait devoir pister, voire traquer. Nightwing vint vers lui et lui indiqua qu'il avait téléchargé la liste et repartit à la Cave avec Red Hood. Batman attendit que l'homme d'acier finisse de répondre aux questions. La salle se vida au fur et à mesure. Ça prit beaucoup de temps, des équipes se formant entre elles, puis le temps que d'autres se téléportent ou ne traversent des portails.

Blue Beetle, Booster Gold et Atom furent les derniers à quitter la grande salle. Batman rejoignit Wonder Woman et Flash qui discutaient avec Black Canary. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Clark arriva avec le martien et Jordan.

_Il faut que je voie des choses avec vous. Arthur, Victor, Oliver et Shiera nous attendent dans la Première salle.

La Première salle était appelée de cette façon parce que c'était le premier lieu que les membres fondateurs avaient investi dans la tour, pour discuter de comment ils allaient s'organiser. La table s'était agrandie depuis et avec tous les membres ils ne s'y réunissaient que pour prendre des décisions importantes, comme l'ajout de nouveaux membres.

Ils prirent tous leur place à la table et retirèrent leurs masques. Même Bruce le fit. Parce qu'autour de cette table, ils se connaissaient tous et qu'ils pouvaient se parler franchement.

_Il était question des apprentis. Il n'est pas question qu'ils participent à cette guerre et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'ils servent de cible, commença J'onn.

Bruce y avait aussi pensé.

_Le Mont Justice possède un niveau de sécurité presque aussi élevé que la Tour. Et c'est un lieu qu'ils connaissent, répondit-il.

_C'est en effet un bon endroit, dit Barry. Mais je veux qu'ils puissent avoir une solution de repli s'ils sont acculés. Et nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_On décidera de ceux qui resteront avec eux avec le reste de leurs formateurs, ça vous convient ? Je sais que ça ne plaira pas à beaucoup de monde de rester en arrière, mais on en aura besoin si ça tourne mal.

Le regard bleu de Clark fixa tout le monde un à un. Ils se contentèrent d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

_D'accord. Mais ça ne nous dit pas où ils vont se replier.

Clark tourna la tête vers J'onn, puis répondit à Barry.

_A la Tour de Garde. Si elle est attaquée, ce sera comme avant. La Forteresse.

Il posa le cristal devant lui puis reprit :

_On conviendra des nouvelles coordonnées ensemble, quand notre plan sera établi. Je ne vais la rouvrir qu'un court instant entre temps.

Diana répliqua immédiatement :

_Je croyais que tu voulais te servir d'elle comme appât ? On ne peut pas l'utiliser comme appât puis comme solution de repli !

Clark lui adressa un sourire.

_C'est possible. Mais ça ne sera qu'en dernier recours. Nous n'aurons certainement pas besoin de l'utiliser.

Il fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre :

_Je veux que nous parlions du clone. De mon clone. Je voudrais qu'il aille à l'abri avec les autres au Mont Justice.

Une vague de protestations suivit immédiatement. Clark attendit que tout le monde sorte ce qu'il avait à dire avant de reprendre :

_Calmez-vous ! Je l'ai longuement observé et côtoyé. Diana et Bruce aussi. Il est fiable. On peut lui faire confiance. Il ne s'attaquera pas aux autres apprentis, ne vendra pas le lieu du Mont Justice, il ne trahira ni ne tuera personne. Il s'appelle Kon-El, a l'allure d'un ado de 17 ans et ne rêve que d'une chose, découvrir de lui-même le monde qui nous entoure et aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Alors s'il-vous-plait, faites confiance en mon jugement.

_Notre jugement, reprit Diana.

L'assemblée se jeta des regards.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Shiera en croisant les bras. Mais si tout le monde est d'accord, je suis.

_J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur son compte, dit Barry.

_Si ça tourne mal, les Green Lantern interviendront, répondit Hal.

Clark hocha la tête. Les autres suivirent.

_J'onn va aller voir Kon-El tout à l'heure. Il pourra vous faire des retours.

_Je ne le ferais que si je l'estime nécessaire, répliqua le martien.

Le kryptonien eut un petit rictus et Bruce comprit que le limier ne lâcherait aucune information : préservation de la vie privée des autres.

_Alors on est bons. S'il y a autre chose, je vous le signalerai.

Clark fut le premier à se lever. Il remercia tout le monde et ils sortirent tous. Le kryptonien se tourna vers lui :

_On rentre ensemble à Smallville. J'onn s'occupe de Kon et ensuite on ira à la Forteresse. Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je vous suis.

* * *

Quand il les regardait, Bruce avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple discussion et vérification mentale. Mais quand Clark revint vers lui, il préféra ne pas lui poser de questions. Il voulait que ça soit Clark, qui lui en parle le premier. Il voulait qu'il puisse lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Clark lui jeta un regard et se dirigea vers la grange, échangeant quelques mots avec sa mère. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui se passaient qui échappaient à son contrôle. C'était inconfortable comme situation, mais il était obligé de s'y faire. Il était obligé de rester dans l'ignorance et de laisser Clark tout faire.

_La situation est mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Bruce tourna la tête vers Tim et posa une main sur son épaule.

_On va se sortir de là. Ça ira mieux après.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Conner ?

_Il restera avec vous.

Il vit le sourire de Tim s'étirer sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de contenir sa joie. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux. Il releva la tête lorsque Clark vint vers eux.

_Quand ils auront fini, Kon et moi on ira à la Forteresse. Je l'ouvrirai dans le Nevada et quand on aura fini, elle reviendra sous cette forme.

Il montra le cristal.

_C'est vraiment la Forteresse ?demanda Tim, émerveillé.

_Sous forme de stase.

Clark prit une grande inspiration et rangea le cristal dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas terminé.

_On va devoir partir de Smallville.

Bruce comprenait.

_Tim et moi allons partir. Vous irez où ?

Clark se passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

_J'y réfléchis. Dans l'Arizona, peut-être.

Une chose était sûre, il ne savait pas du tout.

_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au Manoir ?demanda Tim.

_Tim, dit Bruce sur un ton réprobateur.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Tim, répondit Clark.

_Je pense que c'est très simple. Conner et toi, vous n'avez nulle part où aller, Bruce a le Manoir. Vous venez chez nous : vous êtes cachés et logés, vous avez la Cave et un cuistot. Moi, je m'occupe de Conner comme ça il ne reste pas tout seul et vous faites votre job. Puis entre temps essayez de vous réconcilier.

Bruce serra la prise qu'il avait sur l'épaule de Tim puis retira sa main. Il le remerciait intérieurement d'avoir fait cette proposition. Clark tourna la tête vers lui.

_Bruce ?

_Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Entendu.

Puis il fit demi-tour, rejoignant J'onn et Conner. Bruce avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

* * *

_Donc toi, tu es le clone de Superman ?attaqua Jay d'emblée.

_Et vous lui faites confiance ?reprit Dick.

_Il tient peut-être plus du côté humain que kryptonien dans son caractère !renchérit Jay.

_Hey Stop ! Arrêtez de parler comme s'il n'était pas là ! Conner est une personne comme les deux abrutis que vous êtes !s'écria Tim.

_Dis donc, t'es bien virulent toi. Tu sais que tu le connais seulement depuis quelques jours ?fit remarquer Dick.

_Ouai, et pour lui ça fait déjà un quart de sa vie alors hein !se défendit le plus jeune.

_C'est pas vraiment un quart, t'es naze en maths le nain.

_J't'emmerde, le taré de la gâchette !

Bruce accepta volontiers le thé que lui servait Alfred, tout comme Conner et Clark. Ils regardaient les trois Robin se chamailler sans avoir la force mentale d'agir.

_C'est souvent comme ça ?demanda Conner.

Bruce et Clark burent dans leur tasse.

_Tout le temps, dirent-ils en même temps.

Clark vida sa tasse d'une traite et la reposa sur le plateau d'Alfred.

_Vous êtes toujours aussi observateur, Alfred.

_Cela fait partie de mon métier, Monsieur Clark.

_Merci. Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir plus.

_Je vous apporte ça, Monsieur Clark.

Clark lui rendit un sourire. Bruce tourna la tête vers lui, suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a servi ?

_Infusion de coquelicot.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il se souvenait qu'il avait passé des heures à apprendre l'art de faire du thé et la propriété des plantes. Si Bruce ne savait pas aussi bien faire le thé qu'Alfred, le majordome anglais s'était chargé de l'éduquer sur les connaissances et sur son palais. Le coquelicot, c'était pour les troubles du sommeil. Il en avait bu pas mal quand il était petit, après la mort de ses parents. Pour chasser ses cauchemars et agir contre les terreurs nocturnes. C'était une plante assez efficace et très sédative.

_Je vais monter.

Clark partit vers l'ascenseur de la Cave. Bruce et Conner hésitèrent mais ils le suivirent.

Le kryptonien se rendit dans le salon privé et s'installa sur le canapé. Alfred lui apporta une autre tasse, alors que Bruce et Conner entrèrent.

_Monsieur Conner, puis-je vous demander votre aide en cuisine ?

Conner jeta un coup d'œil à Clark, qui acquiesça la tête. Conner suivit donc le majordome, qui ferma la porte, laissant Bruce et Clark seuls.

_Tu es différent depuis que tu es revenu de la Forteresse.

_Je suis crevé, Bruce. Le trajet m'a mis sur les rotules.

Bruce se fit violence pour rester en retrait.

_Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

_Je serais en forme demain. Bruce, pose tes questions s'il te plait. Je sais que ça marine dans ta tête depuis un moment.

Le ton de Clark était réellement las.

_Comment tu as appris la connaissance de S.H.A.D.E. ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ _The Super Human Advanced Defense Executive._ Un groupe de super-humains, qui s'occupe de monstres et d'extraterrestres. Ils viennent d'un peu partout, chassent un peu partout. Je les ai rencontrés par hasard. Je taillais la route en Ouzbékistan quand je suis tombé sur… des créatures. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Frankenstein.

_Un groupe de mercenaires ?

_Non, juste un groupe qui se fait discret. Ils agissent entre la frontière de la magie et du monde extraterrestre et dans tout ce qui n'appartient pas à ces catégories. Ils sont peu nombreux, mais leur rapport de force n'est certainement pas négligeable.

Clark baissa la tête. Bruce comprit qu'il ne disait pas tout. Mais il y avait réfléchi.

_Et après ?

Le kryptonien ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il répondit.

_Je leur ai parlé de ma situation. Ils veulent Brainiac. Ils le cherchaient aussi. Echange de bons procédés.

_Tu ne dis pas tout.

Clark soupira.

_Je leur ai parlé de mon problème… d'énergie. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais faire. Alors ils m'ont aidé du mieux qu'ils ont pu. A maîtriser cette capacité, à en apprendre plus. Je peux vider toutes mes cellules d'énergie solaire, ce qui provoque une très grosse explosion solaire, dont tu as déjà été témoin.

Il marqua une pause. Bruce attendit la suite.

_Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là l'origine de ce pouvoir et je n'avais qu'une peur, perdre le contrôle et détruire des milliers de vies. Alors comme S.H.A.D.E. ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, j'ai demandé de l'aide aux Green Lantern. J'ai conclu un marché avec l'un de leurs Gardiens. Si j'atteignais un stade dangereux, ils m'enfermeraient sur Oa*. Si la situation devenait trop critique, alors ils me mettraient à mort.

Bruce serra les poings. Il vit rouge. Très rouge. Clark continua.

_Hal a refusé d'entendre quoique ce soit, mais Guy l'a convaincu. J'étais désespéré. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Je pensais…

Bruce abattit son poing sans prévenir. Si Clark vit l'attaque, il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Le poing s'écrasa sur son visage sans retenue.

_J'emmerde Gardner ! Et je t'emmerde toi, sale abruti !

Bruce avait crié. Clark se redressa en essuyant sa lèvre, qu'il s'était ouverte en se mordant. Bruce réalisa alors que mis à part un mal de chien suite au coup, il n'avait pas senti ses os craquer. Il se calma directement, alors que la lèvre de Clark guérissait.

_La situation est temporaire. Il y a eu une grosse éruption solaire, très importante. Les Gardiens pensent que je subis le contrecoup des retombées radioactives. Je pense qu'ils ne disent pas tout, mais je n'ai pas voulu creuser. Ça concerne les Lantern.

Clark avait regardé la main de Bruce en parlant. S'il n'avait rien dit, alors sa main allait bien. Bruce ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Bruce fixait Clark avec insistance, alors que ce dernier le fuyait du regard. Toutes ces pensées, il en était l'origine. Il le savait. Bruce avait totalement détruit Clark. Il avait détruit Clark au point qu'il perde totalement confiance en lui-même. L'entendre de sa bouche, c'était pire. Puis Clark tourna la tête vers lui. Il pouvait lire la honte sur son visage.

Bruce ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta planté là, debout devant Clark, qui restait silencieux. Il détestait son silence. Il détestait cette situation. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler dessus, le secouer pour qu'il sache à quel point il était important pour lui, lui hurler à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Pourtant il était incapable de bouger.

Clark finit par baisser la tête, puis se lever. Bruce le regarda un instant se diriger vers la porte, avant de réagir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le refit s'assoir :

_J'ai fait le tour du monde pour toi, alors maintenant tu restes ici !

Le kryptonien ne répondit pas. Il ne lui fit même pas face.

_Je sais que j'ai merdé, Clark. Je le sais ! Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air entre nous, je sais que tout ce que tu as subi est de ma faute, je sais que tu fuyais à cause de moi. Tu crois quoi, que je ne regrette pas ? Que je ne m'en mords pas les doigts chaque fois que le soleil se lève ? Je t'ai VU MORT Clark ! Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'ai vu ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait, Clark ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai vécu ce jour-là, et les suivants ? Chaque nuit quand je ferme les yeux, quel visage penses-tu que je vois ? Puis j'ai eu l'espoir de t'avoir à nouveau. De te récupérer. Et cet espoir, tu me l'as pris en partant à l'autre bout du monde ! Et tu es parti en pensant que tu n'avais pas d'importance ? Que tu ne méritais pas ta vie ? Tu n'es qu'un IMBECILE Clark Kent !

Bruce reprit son souffle. Il s'essuya le visage, regardant Clark droit dans les yeux. Voir les larmes couler sur son visage lui déchira le cœur. Il tomba à genoux devant lui.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Clark.

Les yeux bleus du kryptonien brillèrent encore plus avec les larmes.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?

Bruce prit la tête de Clark dans ses mains et toucha son front avec le sien.

_Parce que je suis un imbécile aussi, Clark Kent.

Clark sourit et s'accrocha à lui pour l'embrasser. Ça n'avait rien de magique, mignon, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était juste mouillé par les larmes et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils se séparèrent vite, l'urgence de se moucher priorisant sur leur baiser. Ils séchèrent leurs larmes et se mouchèrent à de multiples reprises. Leurs yeux et leur nez étaient devenus rouges et ils faisaient vraiment pitié à voir. Mais la crise était passée. Clark but sa tasse pour terminer de se calmer et Bruce se dit qu'un peu d'eau lui ferait du bien. C'était les secondes de plus dont ils avaient besoin pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées.

_Pas question de sortir de cette pièce avec une tête pareille.

Clark lâcha un petit rire alors qu'en face, Bruce ne rigolait pas du tout. Il était extrêmement sérieux.

_Tu es incorrigible Bruce.

_J'ai une réputation à faire tenir dans cette maison. Tu me la fragilises déjà bien assez.

Clark mima très théâtralement une blessure au cœur.

_Ah ! Mon égo en prend un coup.

_Maintenant on est coincés, dit Bruce.

Le kryptonien retourna dans le canapé avec un léger sourire.

_Pas vraiment. Jay m'a dit que tu avais repris le piano. J'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer.

Il entendit Bruce grogner, mais il alla néanmoins s'installer devant l'instrument.

_A quel moment tu as eu une conversation avec Jason ? Et quel style tu veux ?

_Je te raconterai. Etonne-moi, Wolfgang Amadeus Wayne.

Et Clark sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes se jouer.

* * *

 **Arthur Junior*** , _anecdote_ : Aquaman et Mera ont eu un seul et unique fils ensemble, Arthur Junior. Dans les comics, le prince meurt de suffocation à cause de Black Manta alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé. Comme ils n'ont jamais pu faire face à ce deuil, ils se sépareront, jusqu'à la mort d'Arthur.

 **Constantine*** : John Constantine fait partie du côté magique de l'univers DC et est un anti-héros. Il est connu pour être un expert en arts occultes et sur les démons (il est le meilleur), mais c'est aussi un connard de première, qui n'agit que pour sa personne et dans son intérêt. Son entourage a d'ailleurs tendance à mourir, souvent par sa faute. John n'agit pour le bien que pour racheter son âme, condamnée aux enfers pour avoir condamné une autre âme innocente (Astra, 8 ans). Il a appartenu à la Justice Ligue Dark, aux côtés de Zatanna (qui est aussi de temps à autre son amante). _PS : les comics originaux de Constantine se nomment Hellblazer. Son histoire a été adaptée en film et en série du même nom toutes les deux. (Perso, j'adore ce personnage et je recommande fortement la série, même si elle a été annulée, c'est la version qui colle le plus au personnage des comics)._

 **Oa*** : Planète d'origine des Green Lantern, qui leur sert aussi de QG. Les « Gardiens » sont les Gardiens de l'univers et les créateurs de la Lanterne Verte (source de pouvoir des Green Lantern). C'est grosso modo des gnomes bleus et chauves qui sont les patrons des GL.


	26. Si vis pacem

Hey ! Donc voilà le chapitre 25, assez lourd niveau références et noms de supervillains/héros. Comme il est difficile de tous les présenter, je vous préviens d'avance : **dans les chapitres qui suivront, il y aura BEAUCOUP de super-méchants et super-héros dont certains ne seront pas connus**. Grosso modo, grosse baston. Seulement, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était impossible de les décrire uns à uns et extrêmement difficile d'écrire avec autant de personnages en jeu. J'essaierai de faire au mieux, je me suis lancée dans un truc super ambitieux et je regrette pas mal X) Mais du coup, je vous invite malheureusement à pas mal consulter google images... pour mieux visualiser. =/ Je suis désolée d'avance, et j'en reparlerai prochainement.  
Aussi, pour les clins d'oeil que j'ai voulu développer, je les mettrais en fin de chapitre. Je parlerai d'Aquaman, mais je considère que le film est assez différent pour ne pas faire de spoilers sur ce que je vais dire.

Voilà donc sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et là, vraiment si y'a un moment où il faut critiquer (en bien ou mal) c'est dans les chapitres qui suivront (que je m'améliore pour les prochaines fois) donc... lâchez-vous ! **Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont la patience de me lire depuis le début et qui supportent mes pavés de début de chapitre X)** Courage ! Les moments qu'on attend le plus existent et arriveront ! Ah, et aussi **je remercie ceux qui ont fav/follow l'histoire** , je n'ai jamais pensé à le faire mais bon il y a un début pour tout !

 **Azra** , En ce qui concerne l'entrée de Conner dans son équipe, on ne verra pas les personnages se rencontrer pour la première fois dans cette fic (mais j'envisage de plus en plus d'en écrire une version uniquement Kon/Tim). Par contre, on reverra le duo Kon-Tim en action ensemble, et si j'arrive à bien tout caser ce que je veux, on verra l'équipe des Teen Titans tous ensemble ! (Et si c'est pas le cas, je l'écrirais à côté en fic Kon/Tim, comme pour les passages Jay/Dick que je n'aurais pas pu caser). En tout cas, ton enthousiasme pour la suite me va droit au coeur et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Si vis pacem…**

_Et on peut ajouter les jumelles Marceau, dit Nightwing sur un ton las. Alias Double Dare.

_Et aussi Gueule d'Argile, ainsi que Black Spider, ajouta Batman.

Nightwing tourna la tête vers lui :

_Il n'était pas mort celui-là ?

Batman haussa les épaules.

_Visiblement non, il a tenté de me tuer pour remplir un contrat que Double Face a mis sur ma tête, encore. Tu peux aussi le rajouter à la liste, lui aussi.

Tim soupira :

_C'est bon, y'a plus personne à rajouter ?

Nightwing et Batman se jetèrent un regard.

_Non, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils levèrent les yeux sur les écrans devant eux. Robin était assis face au clavier et les deux autres étaient postés juste derrière lui. Ils entendirent le bruit de la moto de Jay et n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

_Je crois qu'on s'est fait pas mal d'ennemis, Bruce.

_Ça veut dire qu'on a bien fait notre boulot.

Devant eux, la liste de leurs ennemis qui appartiendraient à cette mystérieuse Ligue d'Injustice s'agrandissait.

_Elle me fait penser à la Legion of Doom*, tu t'en souviens ?

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je m'en souviens très bien. Mais elle était bien plus petite que ça. On avait réussi à la démanteler avant qu'ils n'agissent.

Robin renifla.

_Dans tous les cas, ça craint grave.

Nightwing hocha la tête, approuvant lui aussi les dires du plus jeune. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Red Hood, qui arrivait vers eux en retirant son masque, tâché de sang.

_Bon de mon coté, tout est nickel !

Il y avait du sang sur toute sa tenue, de la terre et des brûlures. Il posa une de ses bottes crasseuses sur le bord du siège de Tim et sortit son couteau de cheville pour essuyer le sang qu'il y avait dessus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jay ?demanda Dick avec une certaine hésitation.

_Un grand nettoyage de printemps. Ça faisait un moment. Mais du coup, personne de mon côté à rajouter dans la liste !

Batman poussa le pied de Todd et essuya sa chaise en grognant :

_Tu as tué combien de personnes ?

Jason pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

_Tu vois comment tu es ? Tu penses direct que j'ai tué des gens.

_Jay, réponds, lâcha Dick en retirant son loup de son visage.

_Quand je suis parti, ils étaient tous en vie.

_Tu les as laissés où ? Dans un désert, en morceaux, sans espoir d'avoir de l'aide ?demanda Bruce sur un ton accusateur.

Red Hood haussa les épaules en retirant son blouson marron.

_C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi. En plus, il n'y a pas de désert dans le coin. Bref, c'est mes affaires. Vous pouvez retirer de la liste Bizarro, il est clean.

Robin retira d'une autre liste l'individu en question.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?demanda Batman.

Red Hood afficha un grand sourire.

_Bizarro déteste Superman, mais il est plutôt cool sinon ! Nan plus sérieusement, je lui ai parlé et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir ce qu'était le Projet Kr, alors il a lâché tout le monde. Et il m'a donné une jolie liste de noms, du moins, ceux qu'il connaissait.

Il sortit alors de sa poche une feuille pliée en plusieurs fois, pas mal tâchée et froissée.

_Depuis quand tu es pote avec Bizarro* ?demanda Robin, étonné.

Jay lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

_Aucune foutue idée, mais c'est pratique de bosser avec lui.

Il essaya de défroisser la feuille sur sa jambe, puis fronça les sourcils en regardant en essayant de déchiffrer son écriture.

_Euh, du coup il m'a dit qu'il y avait…Jinx… Mammoth…Poison Ivy, Killer Croc…le Sphinx, Mister Freeze…. - La vache vous avez vraiment pas la cote vous deux ! - Major Force…Toyman... Mirror Master…Y'a aussi Grundy, Despero… Black Adam… Circe… Deathstroke : lui j'en fais mon affaire. Avec le Joker.

Ils savaient déjà pour la plupart de la liste de Jason, mais il valait mieux une confirmation de plus que rien du tout.

_La bataille qui nous attend n'est pas faite pour la vengeance personnelle. Nous devrons nous contenter de les neutraliser et les emprisonner. La loi se chargera du reste, d'où qu'elle vienne.

_Ce rassemblement est plus que personnel, Bruce. Ce n'est pas pour défendre Jason mais combien de types de cette foutue liste on a mis derrière les barreaux ? Combien veulent notre peau ? Quoique tu dises, c'est personnel.

Batman allait répondre quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière eux. J'onn reprit alors son apparence martienne verte alors qu'il arrivait dans la Cave. J'onn n'aimait pas prendre le risque d'être vu sous sa véritable apparence.

_Eh bien ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir avancé, dit Diana en consultant les écrans.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Comment s'est passé votre séance ?demanda-t-il.

Il regarda Conner qui lui répondit très simplement :

_Bien.

Il aurait cru entendre Jason, quand il était son apprenti.

_Conner est un élève remarquable. Clark n'exagérait pas sur ce qu'il m'a dit, expliqua J'onn. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Il se repose toujours ?

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je lui dirais de passer à la Tour.

_Alors on va y aller, J'onn. A plus tard les garçons !

_Salut !dirent-ils en chœur.

J'onn les salua tous silencieusement et avec Diana, ils s'envolèrent vers la sortie via la cascade. Dick se tourna vers lui :

_Tu devrais aller voir.

_J'y vais.

* * *

Bruce avait joué pour Clark pendant des heures. Bien sûr, il avait fait des pauses entre temps et il avait même joué avec Tim en duo, lui apprenant à jouer du blues, un style qu'il appréciait beaucoup mais qu'il jouait peu. Mais ce soir, il n'allait pas jouer.

Se baissant sur le visage de Clark, il caressa du bout des doigts sa pommette puis suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota du canapé depuis la veille.

_Clark, réveille-toi.

Il l'entendit grogner, il remua légèrement, puis il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

_Mh, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Bruce se sentit esquisser un léger sourire.

_Plus d'une journée.

Clark soupira en se frottant les yeux puis il se redressa.

_J'onn est passé ? J'ai dit à Diana qu'on était ici.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Ils sont venus tous les deux. Ils ont passé la journée dans le parc avec Conner.

La propriété de Bruce était tellement grande qu'à l'intérieur de son terrain ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être vus par un quelconque visiteur. Clark se leva du canapé et s'étira. Bruce se redressa aussi.

_J'onn n'est pas venu ici pour revérifier si Conner était fiable. Quelle capacité Conner a pour que ni Diana ni toi ne puissiez l'aider ?

Clark étira un sourire sur son visage, constatant que décidément, Bruce ne perdait pas le nord, et n'aimait pas rester sans réponses.

_Tu es bien trop perspicace. Conner possède une sorte de télépathie par le toucher, c'est plus une sorte de don instinctif d'après lui. Je pense que ça vient de son côté génomorphe, qui a rendu compatible sa création. J'ai demandé à J'onn de l'aider à s'en protéger.

_S'en protéger ?

Le kryptonien afficha un air penaud sur le visage.

_Et bien… J'onn dit que ça ressemble plus à une sorte d'empathie. Alors… il suffit qu'il touche le mauvais gars au mauvais moment et… gros choc émotionnel.

Bruce lut entre les lignes.

_Et il a touché le mauvais gars au mauvais moment. C'est comme ça que tu l'as découvert.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Il a voulu me réveiller. J'onn dit que son don n'a l'air de fonctionner que dans un sens, donc… il n'a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

_Et qu'a indiqué la Forteresse ?

_Rien qu'on ne savait pas déjà. Elle reconnaît son héritage kryptonien, mais comme pour Kara, elle ne le reconnaît pas comme un… administrateur. S'il veut entrer, il lui faudra aussi la clé.

Bruce fut quelque part soulagé que Conner ne puisse pas ouvrir la Forteresse.

_Et cette clé, tu l'as récupérée en même temps que la Forteresse ?

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_Je ne sais pas où elle est non plus. Elle est… cachée. Je suppose. Je l'espère.

Bruce ne put retenir un soupir face au manque de professionnalisme de Clark. Pour lui, ne pas savoir où étaient dissimulées les choses ne faisaient pas leur protection. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question, quand Clark se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

_Tu me tuerais probablement si je te disais à qui je l'ai confiée alors… je conserve le mystère !

Bruce grommela en suivant Clark dans le couloir.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

_Me mettre à bosser. Je te confie Conner.

_Tu ne vas pas partir cette nuit ?demanda Bruce.

Clark ouvrit la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

_Vous avez bossé toute la journée, et probablement hier soir aussi. A mon tour. On se verra au QG.

Bruce regarda alors Clark s'avancer dans la cour, prendre de l'élan et s'envoler. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé plus de 5 minutes.

* * *

Lorsque Batman arriva dans le hall principal de la Tour de Garde, il se fit la remarque que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de monde circuler à l'intérieur sans qu'il n'y ait eu de convocation. Tous travaillaient sur plus ou moins la Ligue d'Injustice et ils se relayaient devant les consoles, enregistrant, consultant d'autres données qui avaient été mises. Batman était en partie venu pour ça.

Il inséra ses nouvelles données et les compila avec celles existantes, avant de faire une copie de la totalité de ce qu'il y avait, histoire d'être à jour. Il y avait déjà plus de soixante-dix membres reconnus, tous étant ennemis d'au moins un membre de la Ligue. C'était clairement une vendetta contre eux, ils n'avaient même pas choisi de nouveaux partenaires du crime. Tous avaient plus ou moins ce but commun de vouloir les tuer.

Hormis le premier cercle de justiciers, il y avait de nombreux ennemis des Titans, de la Doom Patrol, de Steel, de Major Force, de Red Tornado, de Captain Marvel… Nombre d'entre eux étaient des ennemis communs à la Ligue, qu'ils avaient dû affronter en groupe. Il y avait même des groupes d'ennemis entiers. Si Luthor était à leur tête, il avait le mérite d'avoir trouvé un moyen de les réunir sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent tous.

Après avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire à la console, il chercha du regard le kryptonien. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là, mais il avait oublié de dire l'heure et la pièce. Batman soupira et se rendit à la console de surveillance. Il croisa Dove et Elasti-Girl sur la route, qui seraient évidemment de la bataille. Batman n'avait pas eu le temps de parler aux autres groupes et binômes, mais il savait que Hawk et Dove seraient là, tout comme la Doom Patrol ou les Metal Men. Boston Brand lui avait aussi dit que ceux de son groupe seraient là, mais il ne savait pas pour le cas des magiciens, dont Constantine.

Batman sortit de ses pensées et chercha dans la console où se trouvait le kryptonien. La Tour reconnaissait chaque membre enregistré de la Ligue et il avait juste à chercher le nom du super-héros pour le trouver. Superman était dans l'une des salles d'entraînement spéciale, en compagnie d'autres héros.

_Ah, parfait, je cherchais Arthur !

Il se tourna vers le Flash, qui venait tout juste d'apparaître derrière lui.

_Salut Barry.

_Salut Bruce.

Les deux héros se jetèrent un regard, se fixant sans bouger. Barry eut finalement un sourire contrit.

_Tout va bien entre nous ?demanda Barry.

Batman hocha la tête.

_Tout va bien entre nous.

Flash laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis afficha un autre sourire alors qu'ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs.

_Et avec Clark ? Il s'est excusé pour la dernière fois, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui.

_Il va lui falloir du temps pour encaisser tout ça.

Barry fit une petite grimace avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur pour qu'ils changent de niveau.

_Ouai, c'est compréhensible. Il parait qu'il vit chez toi depuis deux jours ? Pas trop tendu ?

_J'ai plus vu Conner que Clark, à vrai dire. Clark avait besoin de se reposer.

Flash se mit à rire.

_Et bah là, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre il pète la forme !

Ils entendirent alors un gros bruit d'impact contre le mur métallique et entrèrent dans la première salle.

_Merde les gars vous avez niqué ma construction ! Allez-y mollo !

Les regards de Barry et Bruce s'orientèrent d'abord vers le Green Lantern Hal Jordan, qui avait matérialisé avec son anneau une chaise de plage et qui regardait le combat devant lui en mangeant du popcorn.

_Ah c'était donc là que tu te planquais !dit Barry en croisant les bras, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

Hal refit un mur de protection contre les parois de la salle.

_Mmh, en fait c'est génial de les voir s'entrainer. Je réserve la salle pour les Metal Men, ils viendront s'entrainer là après eux. Si la salle n'a pas besoin de réparations après.

Batman et Flash regardèrent alors le combat devant eux. De ce qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre, Wonder Woman et Captain Marvel se battaient ensemble contre Superman et Aquaman. Wonder Woman et Aquaman s'affrontaient avec leurs armes, Diana étant équipée de son épée et de son bouclier et Aquaman, ayant revêtit une armure d'écailles plus résistantes, l'affrontait avec son trident. Captain Marvel et Superman s'affrontaient avec leurs pouvoirs.

L'œil de Bruce fut alors attiré par la tenue que portait le kryptonien. Il n'avait plus les couleurs bleues et rouges du Superman, mais il portait une sorte de combinaison noire avec le symbole de la maison des El qui ressortait sur sa poitrine par sa couleur argentée. Voir Clark avec une tenue si sombre était vraiment inhabituel. En plus, il n'avait pas de cape.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent alors pas le kryptonien, dont il pouvait voir chaque muscle se mouvoir sous sa tenue et aucune cape n'entravait sa vue. Mince, il était vraiment canon dans cette tenue. Le noir, ça lui allait vraiment bien. Trop bien. Ses yeux bleus étaient la seule couleur qu'il avait et ressortaient encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Bruce essaya de reporter son attention sur une autre personne, sentant son corps réagir alors que le moment était très inopportun. Il rabattit sa cape devant lui.

_Depuis quand Clark a une tenue noire* ?s'étonna Barry.

Hal haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être sa tenue de camouflage.

_Tu penses ?

_J'en sais rien. La tienne te rend bien noir, moi la mienne ne me fait plus briller, alors pourquoi pas ?

Bruce n'en était pas certain.

_Je ne pense pas que ça en soit une.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le combat qui avait lieu en face d'eux. Ils n'y allaient vraiment pas de main morte. Ça ressemblait presque à une situation réelle. Ils avaient l'air de s'être affrontés avec acharnement et ils avaient même quelques coupures par endroits pour certains.

_SHAZAM !

Ils furent tous surpris lorsque l'éclair magique vint frapper Marvel pour lui rendre l'apparence de Billy. Instinctivement, Flash, Batman et Hal voulurent intervenir alors que Clark attrapait le gamin et le balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Tu m'auras une fois mais pas deux !

Flash amorça sa course quand Bruce le retint par le bras.

_SHAZAM !

L'éclair frappa de nouveau Billy et le changea en Captain Marvel, qui s'écrasa contre le mur sans aucune égratignure.

_Rah, je déteste quand il fait ça !s'écria Barry, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour bouder.

Ils virent alors Hal matérialiser un porte-voix :

_Il vous reste 5 minutes !

Le porte-voix vert disparut et en face d'eux, il afficha un chronomètre géant comme on en voyait dans les stades.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?demanda Barry à Hal.

_Je vais m'entrainer aussi. Tout le monde s'entraine. On va juste aller sur notre terrain, j'essaierai d'isoler Sinestro du combat.

Barry fit la moue.

_Vous allez vous tirer dans l'espace ?

Jordan hocha la tête.

_On le confie à une autre équipe. J'ai trop de choses à régler ici avant de repartir.

Bruce ne fit aucun commentaire sur la situation de Jordan. De toute manière, il ne le portait pas assez dans son cœur, et encore moins avec ce qu'il savait maintenant pour vouloir s'en préoccuper.

Il reporta son attention sur le combat devant eux. La détermination qui se lisait sur le visage de Clark lui donnait vraiment un air de guerrier, l'effet accentué par sa barbe. Bruce crut comprendre le sens de la tenue. Mais il poserait quand même la question à Clark quand il aurait fini. Il vit alors ce dernier, légèrement distrait, se prendre un coup de Captain Marvel suivit d'un de Wonder Woman.

Clark attrapa alors le lasso de l'amazone et l'enroula autour de son cou alors qu'Aquaman piégea Marvel sous son trident. Wonder Woman pointa son épée contre la gorge du kryptonien. Batman savait que l'arme de l'amazone était redoutable, et que même le kryptonien pouvait être blessé.

_Est-ce que tu es sûr de ta décision, Kal-El ?

Batman vit de loin le lasso briller sur le kryptonien, qui gronda.

_Princesse Teigne !... J'en suis pas sûr ! T'es contente ?!

Diana afficha un grand sourire puis baissa son épée, Arthur retira son trident de Marvel et Clark lâcha le lasso en grognant. Ils se redressèrent tous, le chrono disparaissant avant d'avoir pu sonner.

_Tu devrais mettre ta tenue de guerrière, Diana, conseilla Arthur alors qu'ils revenaient tous les quatre vers eux.

_C'est prévu, Arthur. Même si je ne combattrais pas Arès, les autres restent redoutables. Cheetah et Circe ne me feront aucun cadeau, et ce sera réciproque.

_Tu ne comptes plus tenter d'aider Priscilla ?demanda l'homme de la mer.

_Non. J'en ai terminé avec elle. J'arrive au bout de ma patience. Cheetah a pris totalement possession de son corps et Priscilla ne semble pas vouloir se battre pour sortir de son emprise. Ça fait déjà deux fois qu'elle y retourne après que je l'ai libérée.

Arthur hocha la tête puis vit Barry lui faire signe. Leurs deux groupes furent en face.

_Arthur, y'a Méra qui t'attend dans le hall principal. Elle semble déterminée à se joindre à nous.

Le roi atlante soupira de lassitude.

_Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir. Ça n'est pas sa place.

Clark posa une main sur l'épaule du roi.

_Elle fait son devoir. Elle veut soutenir son Roi et protéger son fils.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que Brainiac était intéressé par mes dons de télékinésie et par ceux d'Arthur Junior.

Ils firent tous une grimace, ne sachant quoi dire. Batman ne savait même pas ce que Brainiac avait voulu d'Arthur, mis à part ses connaissances sur le peuple atlante. Maintenant il le savait.

_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est trop dangereux pour elle ?tenta Captain Marvel.

Arthur se mit à rire, alors que Diana et Clark affichèrent un léger sourire.

_Eh bien, je ne connais pas le passé de ma femme, mais je peux te dire une chose : c'est que si elle risque sa vie, alors je suis foutu ! Méra est une redoutable guerrière*.

_Si elle vient, qui protégera Arthur Junior ?demanda Barry.

_Absolument toute la garde royale, dont Aqualad. Il aurait voulu faire partie du combat avec nous, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon fils totalement seul. Même si ces gardes-là me sont fidèles, je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

_Autant dire qu'il est bien protégé, alors.

Arthur eut un grand sourire en frottant sa fine barbe blonde.

_C'est probablement le petit garçon le plus protégé actuellement.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de tout le monde, sauf évidemment celui de Bruce.

Jordan les quitta en sortant de la pièce et alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, Clark s'arrêta :

_Il faut que je récupère un truc, on se voit plus tard !

Les autres le saluèrent en continuant de discuter et Clark laissa le groupe le dépasser. Par pur réflexe, Bruce s'était arrêté aussi et dès qu'ils furent derrière eux, Clark lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina avec lui.

_Tu mets en alerte tous mes sens, souffla le kryptonien alors qu'ils empruntaient un autre ascenseur.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fit frissonner involontairement Bruce. Les supers-sens. Il avait tendance à les oublier. Il se racla la gorge avant de changer de sujet, histoire de ne pas s'exposer encore plus.

_Donc, tu portes un costume noir désormais ?

Il sembla le sonder avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

_Je suis Kal-El, dernier fils de Krypton, gardien de l'héritage de mon peuple. Je ne me représenterais pas contre eux d'une autre façon.

Batman hocha la tête. Alors il ne voulait pas reprendre la cape de Superman. Ça en indiquait beaucoup sur son avenir de justicier. Ça lui fit comme un pincement au cœur. De se dire que peut-être il ne redeviendrait pas Superman.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main de Clark serra plus fort son poignet. Même à travers son gant renforcé, la prise le serrait comme un étau. L'instant d'après, ils entrèrent dans les appartements privés du kryptonien, qui finit par le lâcher lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux. Bruce put alors voir que de nombreuses caisses étaient empilées dans la pièce.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?demanda-t-il en désignant ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Clark lui décocha un sourire.

_Il y a du matériel que S.H.A.D.E. m'a donné, et quelques artéfacts que j'ai sorti de la Forteresse.

_Et à quoi ça va te servir ?

_C'est un équipement qui me protégera de la kryptonite. Le reste, ce sont des petites choses de la Forteresse que je voulais avoir à portée de main.

Clark s'approcha de lui. De près. De vraiment très près. Bruce fut incapable de reculer : il était bien trop envouté par la présence de Clark si près de lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ce simple fait obséda Bruce sur l'instant. Voilà que ça le reprenait, d'avoir ce genre d'idées.

_Tu as ce don de toujours réussir à foutre en l'air ma raison, Bruce, murmura Clark.

Bruce ferma les yeux lorsque Clark vint frôler sa mâchoire avec son nez, puis embrasser la peau de son cou avec légèreté.

_A chambouler mes émotions…

Le Bat fut incapable de réagir lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches alors que les baisers se faisaient plus pressants contre sa peau. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il espérait ça…

Clark grogna en se détachant du cou de Bruce, l'interruption faisant rouvrir ses yeux. Le Bat en voulait plus. Son corps aussi. Cette fois, il attrapa à deux mains le visage de Clark et l'embrassa. Le kryptonien répondit immédiatement à l'échange, collant leurs deux corps ensemble. L'excitation monta en flèche pour eux deux. Bruce chercha la bordure du nouveau costume noir alors que déjà, Clark avait retiré sa ceinture au Bat.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, encore une fois à cause de Clark.

_On doit arrêter. Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue et je ne veux rien faire que l'on regrettera après.

La mise en garde émoustilla Bruce. Mais il savait que les craintes du kryptonien étaient sérieuses.

_Je suis un adulte consentant. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger sous prétexte que je suis novice dans le domaine.

Clark plongea son regard dans celui de Bruce. Ses yeux étaient si dilatés qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'un cercle bleu autour. Il se contrôlait visiblement pour ne rien faire de plus.

_Bruce…

Sa voix rauque camoufla presque sa détresse.

_C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation.

Il vit Clark serrer des dents avant de répondre :

_C'est toi qui t'excites en me regardant ! Je sentais et je n'entendais que ça !

_Tu peux _vraiment_ le sentir ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui donna l'impression d'être face à un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

_ _Vraiment_ , oui. C'est une odeur entêtante…

Clark allait s'approcher de nouveau quand il se recula. Cette fois, il se dirigea vers une caisse, fouilla derrière et sembla récupérer son communicateur de la Ligue. Il le consulta rapidement.

_Il faut que je rejoigne Zatanna. Elle n'arrête pas d'appeler.

Bruce comprit alors pourquoi il y avait eu toutes ces petites interruptions. Il suivit Clark quand il sortit de la chambre. Visiblement, la chose à récupérer était le communicateur. Quand ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, Clark se stoppa soudainement. Baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe, il ferma les yeux un instant pour s'insulter intérieurement.

_Je ne peux pas passer devant tout le monde comme ça.

Bruce afficha un sourire qu'il ne put contenir en regardant l'érection bien visible et bien moulée de Clark.

_C'est un problème qu'on peut régler si on retourne d'où on vient. Sinon… y'avait la cape.

Clark soupira.

_Je vais partir en volant. Je vais dire à Zatanna de nous rejoindre au Manoir. Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir ce que je lui veux.

Bruce hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

_Bon vol.

* * *

Batman eut à peine le temps de prévenir tout le monde que Zatanna allait arriver que la magicienne déboula dans une gerbe de lumière.

_Ça on peut dire que c'est une sacrée entrée !commenta Tim en voyant la magicienne.

Dans sa tenue de spectacle, Zatanna avait vraiment une sacrée allure. Elle abaissa son chapeau devant eux.

_Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde ici !

Elle jeta un regard aux quatre garçons présents, puis à Batman.

_Où est Kal ? Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici.

_Il arrive. Il a préféré prendre l'air pour venir.

Zatanna hocha la tête et afficha un grand sourire. Quoique Clark lui ait demandé, ça semblait exciter la magicienne.

_J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop, je suis si impatiente !

_A quel sujet ?demanda Dick.

Conner laissa échapper un soupire avant de lui répondre :

_A propos de la Forteresse.

Le reste du groupe fronça les sourcils, même Jason. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de questions. Clark arriva, le cristal de la Forteresse dans les mains.

_Salut Zatanna ! Désolé du retard. Tu as réussi à avoir ce qu'il te fallait ?

La magicienne fit apparaître un mystérieux cube magique dans sa main.

_Tu as vraiment intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup.

_La Forteresse vaut toujours le coup d'œil.

Dick s'avança :

_Attends, tu vas ouvrir la Forteresse ? Je peux venir ?

Le kryptonien esquissa un sourire.

_C'est visite guidée aujourd'hui. Profitez-en.

Jason et Tim se rapprochèrent en moins de deux secondes. Batman et Conner furent plus calmes.

_Alors, on y va !lâcha la magicienne. _Sand al htaed yellav !_

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient en pleins milieu du désert. Clark sortit du groupe et lança le cristal plus loin. Lorsqu'il heurta le sol, la terre se mit à trembler légèrement et des cristaux sortirent du sol pour se dresser entre eux. Le processus dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à donner la forme de la Forteresse de Solitude. Quand la construction se termina, Clark s'avança à travers les piques, suivi du petit groupe.

_Où est la grande porte ?demanda Dick.

Clark eut un petit rire.

_Waow, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est plus exposée. J'ai fait quelques changements, tu verras.

Zatanna fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Nightwing.

_Tu as déjà vu la Forteresse ?

Dick et Clark se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules :

_On va dire ça, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Leur synchronisation perturba Tim et Jason. Dick reprit, alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

_Elle fait quand même vachement moins accueillante comme ça, commenta Dick.

Bruce ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu un autre aspect avant. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait être quand Clark parla :

_Au fait Zatanna, comment tu as réussi à avoir l'artéfact aussi rapidement ? Je pensais que ça allait te prendre du temps.

La magicienne fit une grimace alors que Clark touchait la paroi en face de lui.

_Il s'avère que Constantine avait besoin d'un service. Ce connard.

Bruce connaissait un peu l'individu et ne fut pas étonné de la manière dont Zatanna le traitait : d'après ce qu'il savait, dire que Constantine était un connard était plutôt sympathique. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la Forteresse et Zatanna activa son petit cube : des petites lumières bleutées en sortirent :

_ _Zennacs al enoz._

Batman regarda les petites lumières virevolter dans la pièce. Aussitôt, le robot en forme de chrysalide déboula, toutes tentacules dehors et les « yeux » lumineux. Clark intervint immédiatement :

_Du calme Kelex ! Intrusion acceptée.

Le robot rétracta ses tentacules et reprit la même forme que Bruce avait déjà vue. Clark s'excusa auprès de Zatanna.

_Désolé, il a détecté ton énergie et n'aime pas ça.

Zatanna lui décocha un sourire.

_Waow ! En tout cas c'est super ici !s'émerveilla Tim.

_Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, lui répondit Conner avec un sourire.

_C'est vrai que ça a de la gueule, mais je m'attendais à mieux, commenta Jason alors qu'il observait les cristaux de commande.

_C'est un _vestibule_ , se défendit Clark, un peu vexé.

Le Bat connaissait déjà l'endroit. Il laissa du temps à Zatanna avant de la questionner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire pour qu'il t'aide en retour ?

Zatanna afficha un autre sourire.

_Il s'avère qu'après une soirée de poker avec des démons qui a mal tourné, il a invoqué Etrigan. Autant te dire que Jason Blood, son hôte, n'a pas apprécié que John utilise son démon et lui fasse perdre le contrôle. Surtout qu'après ça, Etrigan a été enfermé à Arkham. John voulait que je le libère et en échange, il me laissait entrer dans la Maison des Mystères pour que je puisse récupérer ce petit cube.

Elle lui désigna l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_Je ne connais pas ce type, mais c'est sûr qu'il m'a l'air d'un connard, commenta Dick en se dirigeant vers le fond de la Forteresse.

_Moi il me plait bien ce gars, ajouta Jason.

_Je crois que ça n'étonne personne ici, lui répondit Bruce.

Jay se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur alors que le Bat lui tournait le dos, sous le regard réprobateur de Clark, qui regardait la porte. De cette dernière jaillit une masse blanche, qui se mit à grogner face aux intrus.

_Du calme Krypto, ils sont mes invités.

Le chien kryptonien jeta un regard aux autres, puis s'avança vers Conner, qui vint vers lui pour le caresser.

_Tu l'as appelé ?demanda Conner.

_La Forteresse émet un son particulier lorsqu'elle s'ouvre. Krypto l'entend.

_Et pas toi ?demanda Zatanna.

Clark rejoignit Dick et le groupe le suivit.

_Non, je n'entends que son alarme, heureusement.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils à son commentaire, mais personne ne posa de questions, car il se rendit dans le fameux couloir auquel Bruce n'avait pas eu accès.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là ? demanda-t-il.

_Le cœur de la Forteresse.

Le couloir déboucha alors sur une immense pièce, haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres, dévoilant une porte dorée géante, avec devant cette immense porte une clé du même genre tout aussi conséquente. Au premier coup d'œil, ça faisait penser à de l'or, mais Bruce se douta bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait flotter grâce à un dispositif antigravitationnel.

_Comment ça peut être aussi immense ?!s'étonna Zatanna.

Ça, c'était une question qu'ils se posaient probablement tous. Clark se contenta de rire puis il s'élança vers la clé.

_Je vois que tu mets toujours cette fichue clé bien en évidence devant la porte !cria Dick par réflexe alors que même à distance, le kryptonien pouvait l'entendre.

Sa voix résonna dans la grande pièce, tandis que Clark poussait dans les airs l'immense clé flottante. Le bruit du mécanisme fut si fort qu'il les fit réagir et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte dorée. Quand ils furent devant, ils se sentirent petits. Vraiment très petits. Nul doute que la porte devait être lourde.

Clark l'ouvrit en la poussant dans les airs. La porte devait être blindée, de ce que put en juger Bruce, et d'environ trois mètres de large. Quand l'espace dégagé fut assez grand, Clark redescendit devant eux.

_Et bien, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous présente Kandor.

Batman regarda la cité devant lui. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa vie. C'était époustouflant. Devant lui s'étendait une allée pavée immaculée, avec des plantes exotiques dans des jardinières, des bâtiments d'une hauteur de plusieurs centaines de mètres, des lignes de ce qui ressemblaient à un transport aérien et surtout, surtout en son centre, une statue immense de deux personnes soutenant la Terre d'une main. Deux kryptoniens, un homme et une femme.

C'était incroyable. Ils avaient sous les yeux une véritable ville futuriste et complètement fantôme et pourtant, ils pouvaient voir une volée d'oiseaux au loin. Clark lui avait dit que des créatures vivaient à l'intérieur de la Forteresse. Il n'avait jamais dit comment.

Le groupe resta silencieux, trop absorbé par la contemplation des lieux. La lumière orangée d'un faux soleil rouge donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à cet endroit si vide et personne n'osa s'y aventurer plus loin. Pourtant, quand Dick fit les premiers pas, le groupe commença très vite à se disperser. Clark parla tout doucement en kryptonien. Un robot, similaire à Kelex, arriva. Il afficha plusieurs écrans devant le kryptonien, qui les consulta rapidement avant de renvoyer le robot, du nom de Kelor. Lorsqu'il disparut à nouveau, Bruce reporta son attention sur les lieux.

Il trouvait l'endroit réellement beau. Il était absorbé par l'architecture et l'agencement des bâtiments de la cité. Ça pouvait facilement contenir des milliers de personnes, dans tout ça. C'était incroyable. Tout ce grand espace splendide, et pourtant personne pour y vivre. Ça ne fit que lui rappeler à quel point Clark devait se sentir seul.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le silence fut brisé par Dick.

_C'est toujours aussi chouette. Tu as fait de sacrés travaux de rénovation Clark !

Le kryptonien atterrit juste à côté du premier Robin.

_Il fallait bien. Mais ça n'est pas terminé, et puis j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose.

Dick hocha la tête. Quelque part, Bruce était un peu jaloux de l'adolescent, qui partageait ce souvenir de Kandor avec Clark.

_Oh, en parlant de ça, tu en es où pour les travaux du R.M.S. ?

Clark sembla y réfléchir.

_J'avoue que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas retravaillé dessus.

_Il est toujours au même endroit ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_Deux rues plus loin sur ta gauche. Pourquoi ?

Dick leva les yeux au ciel.

_Nan mais t'es sérieux parfois ? Faut que les autres viennent voir ça ! Suivez-moi !

Ils furent tous si intrigués par l'empressement de Dick qu'ils le suivirent. Zatanna et Clark marchèrent à l'arrière du groupe, discutant entre eux. Batman, lui était curieux. Vraiment trop curieux.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils le virent. Tenant visiblement dans les airs grâce à une sorte de rayon gravitationnel, ils purent tous contempler le fameux R.M.S. Titanic*, le paquebot connu pour avoir coulé dans les eaux froides de l'Atlantique. Impossible.

_Le Titanic ?!s'écria Tim. C'est le VRAI Titanic ?!

Dick tapota l'épaule de Tim.

_Le vrai de vrai. Impressionnant, non ?

_J'pige pas, dans le film il est coupé en deux non ?commenta Jay.

Bruce ferma les yeux un instant pour se retenir de lancer une pique à Jason.

_Arthur m'a aidé à le sortir de l'eau, un jour où on était tombé dessus par hasard. Ça fait quelques années que je le rénove.

_Et il l'a plutôt bien rénové, ajouta Dick. Clark pionce dedans parfois. On a même pu manger dans la salle de la première classe !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le kryptonien, qui rougit de gêne instantanément.

_Tu as dormi dans le Titanic, Clark ?reprit froidement Zatanna. Le Titanic. Et moi avec le service que je te rends tu ne me proposes même pas une nuit à l'intérieur !

La brune fit demi-tour d'un pas mécontent et Clark lança un regard noir à Dick avant d'aller la chercher.

_Zat', attends. Je te montrerai l'intérieur, promis !

_Tu as bien intérêt ! Bon, j'en ai fini avec tout ça, je dois encore bosser moi ! _Zenruoter à rueiretni'l._

Les petites lumières revinrent dans la boîte.

_A quoi ça va te servir ?demanda Bruce, qui se rappela qu'il ignorait ce que faisait la magicienne.

_Zatanna copiait l'intérieur de la Forteresse.

Bruce ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

_Dans quel but ?

La magicienne lui décocha un clin d'œil.

_Pour piéger Brainiac : je vais créer une fausse Forteresse de Solitude.

* * *

 **Legion of Doom*** : Un autre groupe de super-vilains ennemis jurés de la Justice League avec le gratin classique : Luthor, Toyman, Solomon Grundy, l'Epouvantail, Black Manta, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd… Les groupes de super-vilains ont toujours eu plusieurs noms mais souvent avec les mêmes membres (les Némésis de la JL) Dans une des toutes premières versions de la Legion of Doom, la JL avait réussi à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne sévissent. Dans d'autres versions (animées ou en comics) ce ne fut pas le cas.

 **Bizarro*** : Bizarro, une version de Superman un peu « ratée » fait équipe à un moment donné avec Red Hood (le chef d'équipe) et d'autres (Starfire, Arsenal, Artemis) pour former l'équipe d'anti-héros les « Outlaws »

 **Tenue noire de Superman*** : ref à La Mort de Superman, un évènement où Superman meurt contre Doomsday. Lorsqu'il ressuscite, il a les cheveux très longs et porte une tenue kryptonienne noire sans cape. A ce moment-là, il est amnésique et ne reconnaît donc plus ses alliés (ça vous rappelle des choses ? ;) ).

 **Méra*** : Arthur ne connaîtra les origines de sa femme que lors de l'évènement « The Brightest Day » au cours duquel Arthur ressuscite et retrouve Méra. Avant sa mort, Arthur et Méra ont eu un fils, Arthur Junior, qui mourra tué par Black Manta (Manque d'eau pour respirer) alors qu'il était encore bébé. Ça séparera le couple, malgré l'amour qu'ils se portent. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, après la résurrection d'Arthur, Méra lui avoue qu'elle appartient à un peuple de sirènes exilé par son père/ancêtre et qui haït le peuple de la surface (Mystère du Triangle des Bermudes résolu). Elle est l'une des filles de la Reine des sirènes, qui possèdent toutes les mêmes pouvoirs que Méra. Elle était l'assassin désigné pour tuer Arthur, un héritier mi-humain, mi-atlante. Elle le sauva plutôt que de le tuer, tomba amoureuse de lui et… la suite vous connaissez.

 **Titanic*** : Dans « All-Star Superman », Kal-El sort de l'eau le vieux bateau et le réparer à l'intérieur de la Forteresse. On l'aperçoit plusieurs fois dans les pages.


	27. Para Bellum

Hello ! Cette suite ralentit le scénar de fond mais... Je crois qu'elle plaira ! (J'ai le souvenir d'avoir complètement déraillé en écrivant ce chapitre)  
 **Warning : Lemon dans ce chapitre !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours dessus ;)

 **Azra** , j'avoue ne pas avoir lu les aventures concernant Dick en lien avec Clark, mais je sais que leur relation a toujours été très proche (Dick a même choisi son nom Nightwing à cause de ça). Dans des réalités alternatives, les aventures de Nightwing se mêlent à Krypton (dont la zone fantôme, Kandor, etc) et je voulais me faire un petit clin d'oeil par rapport à ça, ce lien qu'ils partagent. Je n'ai pas vu la série Titans car je n'arrive vraiment pas à passer outre le choix du casting (et la tête de Dick ne me revient vraiment pas depuis Pirates des Caraïbes 5) donc je ne sais pas si cette version de Dick est "correcte" (Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a effectivement été blessé en découvrant que Batman avait pris un nouveau Robin et qu'en plus, il lui avait laissé le droit de conduire la Batmobile). Peut-être qu'un jour je m'y mettrais mais... Mon côté puriste est parfois une vraie tare ! Bref, je m'étale ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : … para bellum**

Kal et Batman retournèrent au QG de la Ligue pour raccompagner Zatanna. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Flash et Martian Manhunter, à qui Kal expliqua l'idée qu'il avait : il voulait utiliser la copie de la Forteresse pour attirer Brainiac. Il espérait de cette façon faire sortir l'alien de sa cachette, mais il n'était pas certain que ça ferait sortir les autres.

Batman y avait déjà réfléchi entre temps, mais il n'avait pas d'idée précise pour l'exposer aux autres. Alors il se contenta d'écouter les autres et leurs idées. Diana suggérait de s'attaquer frontalement à Lex Luthor, mais l'effet médiatique aurait détruit la Ligue aux yeux de tous et la population ainsi que le gouvernement se retourneraient probablement contre eux. Ils avaient déjà commis ce genre d'erreur et il n'était pas question que ça se reproduise. La dernière fois, Hal Jordan leur avait sauvé la mise en se sacrifiant une fois de plus.*

Leur combat ne devait pas être exposé en images. Ils devaient choisir un coin isolé. Seulement, ils ne pourraient le faire que s'ils arrivaient à les attirer dans un endroit adéquat, ou s'ils attaquaient la base ennemie dans un endroit reclus. Car forcément, ils devaient avoir un lieu caché où ils se réunissaient.

Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Un regard bleu intense, accompagné d'un léger sourire en coin beaucoup trop séduisant. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

_Où sont J'onn et Barry ?

Clark élargit son sourire.

_Ils sont partis il y a deux minutes. Tu étais complètement perdu dans tes pensées.

Bruce ne répondit pas, fautif. Clark reprit :

_Barry part explorer une piste. Tout le monde cherche. Si jamais on est pris de court… J'onn veut que les apprentis rejoignent le Mont Justice.

Le Bat approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Plus vite ils seront en sureté mieux ce sera. Ça nous retirera une inquiétude. Ils quitteront le manoir demain.

Clark approuva à son tour en hochant la tête.

_Je vous rejoindrais demain matin. Je vais rester ici.

Bruce fronça les sourcils mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Clark et lui se quittèrent alors, le laissant plongé dans ses réflexions.

* * *

Bruce regarda Tim préparer ses affaires pendant quelques minutes, avant de signaler sa présence en toquant contre la porte ouverte. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir. Bruce soupira et vint s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

_Je sais que tu es contre notre décision. Tim, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes ce n'est pas qu'on ne croit pas en vos compétences, loin de là. Mais on veut vous protéger. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas être concentré sur notre combat si l'on a peur qu'on s'en prenne à vous. C'est important pour nous.

Tim sembla le sonder avant d'hocher la tête.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'aujourd'hui soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

Bruce fut touché parce qu'il disait. Il ouvrit ses bras pour serrer Tim, qui saisit l'occasion pour en profiter aussi. Bruce le serra fort.

_On reviendra tous, Tim. Je te le promets.

Il garda le garçon contre lui un moment, avant d'entendre du bruit dans les escaliers puis de le relâcher.

_Finis de préparer tes affaires. Conner doit déjà avoir terminé.

Tim afficha un sourire puis Bruce quitta la chambre. En bas, Dick et Alfred discutaient ensemble. Bruce avait parlé avec son majordome de la situation, mais ce dernier avait refusé de quitter les lieux car si besoin, il y aurait quelqu'un au manoir pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui s'il était blessé. Bruce ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. C'était une chose qui tenait beaucoup trop à cœur Alfred. Pourtant, il le vit alors prendre son manteau et son chapeau.

_Où allez-vous Alfred ?

_J'accompagne les garçons en ville puis j'irais faire quelques courses, Maître Wayne. Je serais de retour ce soir.

Des courses qui prenaient toute la journée à Alfred ? Bruce allait poser plus de questions quand Clark arriva avec Conner du couloir, discutant visiblement avec lui :

_Oui, je peux faire ça. A condition que tu prennes soin de lui.

Conner hocha la tête en souriant. Puis ils levèrent les yeux sur Alfred.

_Je pars faire des courses. Je déposerais les garçons en chemin.

Clark fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers Bruce, qui capta son interrogation. Leur échange de regard fut interrompu par Tim, qui sortait de sa chambre avec tous ses sacs, visiblement en galère pour tout porter. Bruce vint l'aider pour descendre les escaliers.

_Tu es sûr qu'emporter tout ça est nécessaire ?

_Bah, j'ai pris des vêtements, de quoi m'occuper et aussi ma tenue, avec les quelques gadgets que j'ai et…

_Tu emportes le contenu de ta chambre, en somme, dit Dick en riant.

Tim posa l'un de ses sacs pour frapper gentiment l'épaule de l'aîné.

_T'as pigé. Sois prudent, ok ?

Dick lui fit un clin d'œil et passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, comme le faisait parfois Bruce.

_T'en fais pas, avec cette tête brûlée de Jay avec moi ainsi que Clark et Bruce, je ne risquerai pas grand-chose. On veillera les uns sur les autres. Et puis, on va se voir au Mont Justice pour les roulements.

_Toi, charge-toi de surveiller Kon !ajouta Clark en souriant.

Il accompagna sa phrase en tapotant l'épaule de sa copie conforme.

_Ouai. Compte sur moi !

_Bon, alors on charge les affaires dans la voiture !

Alfred et Dick allaient récupérer des sacs de Tim quand Kon les attrapa et les porta avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils le suivirent alors tous dehors. Bruce remarqua que Dick avait attrapé sa veste en cuir.

_Tu pars avec eux ?

Dick lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

_Jason est parti à Blüdhaven pour la phase 1. Comme ma tête est mise à prix dans cette ville, il y est allé avec Arsenal. Du coup, je vais accompagner les gars au Mont Justice pour que Clark et toi puissiez régler vos comptes.

La réponse franche de Dick stupéfia les deux autres justiciers.

_On a pas…

_Nous ne sommes pas-

Dick les coupa tous les deux d'un geste de la main :

_Si y'avait rien, tu resterais ici le soir, Clark. Donc on vous laisse du temps à tous les deux !

Ils fermèrent le coffre. Clark leva les yeux avant de s'éloigner.

_J'appelle Krypto. Il vous suivra.

Ils ne l'entendirent ni crier, ni siffler, mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers eux, ça sembla être fait. Ils se dirent alors tous au revoir, avant que les garçons ne partent avec Alfred. Krypto arriva au moment où la voiture démarrait. Clark lui donna des consignes en kryptonien, puis le chien s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs. Une minute plus tard, la voiture avait passé le portail principal du domaine Wayne.

* * *

Bruce et Clark se regardèrent alors, désormais seuls.

_Euh, je crois que je vais aller voir si… euh… si la phase 1 est faite de mon côté, bafouilla Clark en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Oui, moi aussi je vais faire ça.

Ils restèrent alors un instant silencieux, durant lequel personne ne bougea. Bruce savait que Clark mentait, et Clark savait que c'était aussi le cas de Bruce.

_En fait, j'ai tout fait hier soir et cette nuit, avoua finalement Clark.

Bruce soupira.

_Moi aussi. Et on ne peut pas commencer à préparer la phase 2.

Ils se regardèrent alors, toujours aussi silencieux.

Un élément nouveau était apparu, pendant qu'ils étaient à la Forteresse. Hawkman et Atom avaient émis l'hypothèse que la cachette de cette nouvelle Ligue ne devait pas se trouver dans un endroit au hasard, il devait forcément être protégé. Ray, en étudiant les données qu'ils avaient pu avoir ces derniers temps sur les activités de Cadmus, de Quintum Ind et aussi par rapport au clone, avait soumis l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être cachés par de la technologie extraterrestre.

Quand Ray en avait parlé au kryptonien, ce dernier se doutait que c'était assez probable. Alors avec l'aide de Ted, ils s'étaient lancés dans une quête assez chimérique. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça allait donner, mais Clark faisait confiance en leur capacités.

Clark avait établi un plan la veille, en expliquant ce qu'il voulait faire. Son plan se déroulait en plusieurs étapes, la première consistant à faire courir le bruit que Superman serait de retour et qu'il avait son clone : il avait été prudent en attaquant Quintum Industries, et aucun ennemi ne l'avait réellement vu pour confirmer son identité, mis à part Bizarro. Mais selon Jason, qui visiblement s'entendait bien avec lui, Bizarro avait quitté l'équipe dès la découverte du clone. Ils se basaient alors sur la fiabilité de ses dires et sur le fait que Clark se soit toujours caché lorsqu'il affrontait d'autres ennemis.

Avec ces rumeurs lancées, l'ennemi ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes. La seconde étape serait alors de révéler la nouvelle position de la Forteresse, qui serait bien sûr la copie de Zatanna. Et si avec ça, Brainiac ne se dévoilait pas avec d'autres, la suite du programme serait bien plus offensive.

Bruce sortit de ses pensées et regarda Clark, toujours aussi gêné. L'un comme l'autre avait tenté de s'esquiver et leur excuse n'était pas la meilleure qu'ils aient choisie.

_C'est…

_Gênant, termina Bruce.

Clark fit la moue, puis suivit le Bat lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du manoir.

_Pourquoi tu as laissé partir Krypto avec eux ?demanda soudainement Bruce alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans le couloir.

Le kryptonien haussa les épaules.

_Conner a demandé à ce qu'il vienne.

Si Clark avait cru qu'il allait réussir à le berner en feignant l'innocence, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il lui lança un regard accusateur.

_Tu aurais laissé ton chien kryptonien, qui protège ta mère, partir avec ton clone juste parce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

Clark se passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de dissimuler un sourire coupable.

_J'ai le droit à un joker pour ne pas répondre ?

Bruce fit la connexion en une seconde. Ça le mit hors de lui presque instantanément.

_La clé ! Tu as donné la clé à Krypto !

Clark leva les mains :

_Je ne lui ai pas donné, je lui ai demandé de la protéger ! Je savais que tu piquerais une crise si je te le disais !

_Piquer une crise ?! Nom de Dieu Clark, il s'agit de l'héritage kryptonien tout entier ! Et tu laisses une faiblesse conséquente en donnant cette clé à un chien !

_Krypto n'est pas n'importe quel chien, et il est lui aussi un gardien de la Forteresse !

Bruce se pinça l'arête du nez pour se forcer à baisser le ton.

_Dis-moi que ce chien, que tu viens d'envoyer au Mont Justice, sous bonne protection, a la clé sur lui.

Le kryptonien choisit de ne pas répondre et afficha un sourire coincé. Bruce crut qu'il allait tuer Clark.

_Dis-moi au moins que tu sais ce qu'il en a fait.

Clark hésita avant de répondre.

_Je peux te dire qu'il a fait son job…

_Merde Clark ! Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf, irréfléchi et imprudent !? Confier la clé à un chien ! La clé de notre dernier refuge !

Quand il vit Clark sourire, le regard de Bruce dévoila sa fureur totale. Le brun montra sa main devant lui et commença à énumérer en même temps qu'il lui parlait :

_Premièrement, Krypto est un chien kryptonien. Deuxièmement, mon chien gardait les lieux bien avant moi. Troisièmement, je suis responsable de la Forteresse, je sais comment la garder. Krypto est un animal extraterrestre. Obtenir de son cerveau l'endroit où se trouve la clé est impossible. Quatrièmement, j'aurais pu enfermer la clé dans la Forteresse en elle-même, mais en cas de problème elle aurait été condamnée. Et enfin, pour finir, pourquoi tu es autant en rogne sur ce sujet ?

Bruce mit un temps avant de répondre. D'abord, pour se calmer, puis aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur. Peut-être à cause du berceau de connaissances que c'était. Ou aussi parce que c'était un lieu de refuge pour eux. Il laissa échapper entre ses dents :

_Tu peux être si inconscient, parfois.

Clark se rapprocha de lui, toujours avec son foutu sourire.

_Je sais. Et toi si adorable.

Il lui lança de nouveau un regard noir :

_Batman n'est pas adorable !

Clark se rapprocha de Bruce, qui campa sur sa position. Le regard du kryptonien avait changé. Sa façon de bouger aussi.

_Tu n'es pas Batman, là. Tu es Bruce Wayne. Et tu es totalement adorable quand tu t'énerves comme ça.

La voix de Clark était si douce que ça fit frissonner Bruce plutôt que de l'énerver encore plus. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Clark vint déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Ça réveilla en Bruce son envie. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait envie de retrouver le corps de Clark. Ce dernier se détacha alors de lui, tournant la tête, le visage rouge comme s'il était gêné.

_Tu as vraiment le don de me faire perdre mes moyens.

Bruce n'aima pas le fait qu'il arrête.

_Pas assez visiblement, dit-il amèrement. Tu ne veux plus faire ça avec moi ?

Il savait très bien que c'était faux, mais il voulait susciter une réaction. Ce qu'il réussit à merveille. Clark retourna la tête vers lui, le regard incrédule.

_Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout !

_Alors qu'est-ce qui te freine ?

Clark redevint rouge et détourna la tête. Puis le kryptonien prit une grande inspiration et lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau, le rouge avait disparu. Mais son regard était bien sombre.

_Je… j'ai peur de perdre les pédales. Je te veux, Bruce. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te vouloir, même après Cadmus. Si tu savais comme j'étais en colère contre moi, de ne pas réussir à te détester, de continuer à penser à toi alors que tu m'avais trahi…Je l'ai vécu comme ça. Cette colère, cette douleur, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à la garder pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Comme toujours, Clark emmagasinait beaucoup trop et ne se libérait qu'en de rares occasions. Le reste du temps, il encaissait. Il pouvait agir sur ça.

_Cesse de me ménager.

Si lui était un moyen pour Clark de se laisser aller, alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour que ça soit le cas. Il rejoignit Clark et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, fourrant sa langue contre les lèvres kryptoniennes. Clark ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres alors que ses mains se placèrent sur les hanches de Bruce. Ce dernier se détacha de lui pour reprendre sa respiration.

_Et je ne suis pas un moine.

Clark se mit à sourire, un sourire qui en disait long, face au sérieux du Bruce. Ce dernier était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il savait qu'il l'obtiendrait très vite. Si Clark essayait de garder son contrôle, la limite à franchir lui semblait pourtant très près.

Il eut sa confirmation lorsque Clark vint capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, agrippant ses hanches plus fermement alors que Bruce laissait ses mains se perdre dans les boucles brunes. C'était bon. Beaucoup trop bon. Quelque part dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Bruce se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un autant et de cette façon. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça, que ça soit avec Rachel ou Sélina.

Leurs baisers étaient pressés, bruyants, humides. Leur sang devenait un véritable feu vivant dans leurs veines, gonflant leurs sexes à l'extrême. Clark repoussa alors Bruce contre le mur, ses mains tirant sur sa chemise alors que sa bouche quittait ses lèvres pour retourner dans le cou du Bat.

Le soupir de satisfaction que lâcha Bruce par mégarde fit sourire Clark alors qu'il était dans sa lancée. Le milliardaire l'attrapa par le col et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, intérieurement exaspéré que le kryptonien ait fermé le vêtement jusqu'en haut. Il le fut encore plus quand il écarta les pans pour découvrir un t-shirt.

Il croisa alors le regard de Clark. Si sombre, si profond, ce bleu électrique ressortant avec intensité. Il embrassa à nouveau Clark et tira sur une manche pour lui retirer son vêtement. Clark fit de même et cette fois-ci, il fit attention à ne pas l'abimer. Une fois que ce fût fait, Bruce enchaîna avec le t-shirt. Il voulait sentir la peau de Clark contre la sienne, cette chaleur que le kryptonien irradiait en tout temps.

Clark fut si pressé qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule pour son propre vêtement. Bruce l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, collant tout son corps contre le kryptonien. Ce dernier lâcha un léger gémissement lorsque leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

_Bruce…

La voix de Clark était si grave, si vibrante. Ça excita encore plus Bruce, qui pressa son bassin contre lui alors qu'il pressait sa nuque d'une main et qu'il défaisait sa braguette de l'autre. Il lâcha sa nuque lorsqu'il libéra l'érection de l'homme d'acier et que ce dernier bascula sa tête en arrière.

Bruce fit alors glisser sa main le long de son sexe, avec des mouvements lents. Très lents. Il voulait faire languir Clark, monter son excitation jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, il finisse par craquer et se laisser aller. Mais là, il le regardait prendre du plaisir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, il voyait sa respiration devenir plus courte, sa peau rougir, son visage conquis par le plaisir. Cette image, le sexe ferme et humide de Clark dans la main, ça l'excitait plus que tout. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

D'un coup, comme si Clark avait capté ses pensées, il s'attaqua à son pantalon, mais il dégagea complètement Bruce de ses vêtements, les faisant descendre sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa alors une des fesses de Bruce et entreprit de la masser et s'attaqua en même temps à sa verge.

Le Bat fut si surpris par la pression sur son sexe et la montée de plaisir qu'il arrêta ses mouvements. Clark l'embrassa avec une fougue peu contenue, puis glissa ses lèvres le long de sa joue, puis jusqu'à son oreille.

_Si tu savais comme je t'en veux Bruce… je t'en veux tellement.

Bruce eut un pincement au cœur, avant de lâcher un court gémissement quand la pression sur son sexe se fit plus forte. C'était si bon qu'il ferma les yeux, ordonnant ses pensées pour répondre à Clark tout en terrant en lui sa culpabilité.

_Je…sais.

Il était sur le point de jouir. Il allait jouir. Le bruit indécent de ce que faisait Clark l'excitait tellement, tout comme la propre excitation du kryptonien. Bruce s'appuyait contre Clark, se forçant à tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais le kryptonien le lâcha. Ça ramena Bruce très vite sur Terre, qui lança un regard noir au kryptonien en se saisissant de son sexe avec fermeté :

_N'ose même pas t'arrêter là, Kal.

Le regard de braise du kryptonien et le grondement qui suivit firent comprendre à Bruce qu'il s'était trompé sur ses intentions.

Clark l'attrapa et le plaqua durement au sol, faisant grimacer Bruce qui eut mal sous le coup de l'impact. La langue sur son sexe lui fit très vite oublier ce passage, même si elle ne resta pas longtemps. Clark attrapa alors fermement ses affaires et d'un geste expert, il descendit tous ses vêtements jusqu'à ses chevilles et retira ses chaussures par la même occasion. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce était nu sur le sol de son couloir, bientôt rejoint par un kryptonien surexcité.

L'homme d'acier se plaça alors entre ses jambes, reprit son sexe dans sa main et s'activa avec ardeur. Ce fut seulement durant un court instant. L'instant d'après, Clark léchait son gland totalement humide et l'un de ses doigts s'introduisait en lui. Bruce fut incapable de retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ni tous les autres qui suivirent.

Clark le suçait avec une certaine avidité, alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait l'élargir un peu plus et titillèrent sa prostate.

_Kal…

Son nom fut presque retenu dans sa gorge. Il allait jouir. Il devait prévenir Clark. Et pourtant, il était incapable de dégager ses mains de ses cheveux. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment ses doigts s'étaient agrippés aux boucles brunes.

Il sentit un troisième doigt s'introduire en lui et ressentit un court instant un inconfort, très vite oublié. Le plaisir était trop puissant. Il sentait la bouche de Clark faire pression sur sa verge alors qu'il allait éjaculer. Il allait venir. Il allait venir maintenant.

_Kal !

La voix de Bruce partit dans les aigus quand il jouit au moment même où il prononça son nom. Son orgasme fut si fort que tout le corps de Bruce se tendit un instant avant de frissonner, secoué par le plaisir et le fait que Clark soit encore en train de continuer de le sucer avec la même ardeur.

Sa tête tournait. Beaucoup. Il fixa un instant le lustre au-dessus de lui, qui tournait un peu trop à son goût. Il entendit alors un bruit de succion et sentit la pression sur son sexe se retirer. Clark revint vers lui et s'appuya sur un bras pour rester au-dessus de lui. Bruce sentait son tapis de sol coller à sa peau en sueur et il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration, comme ses esprits.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça, Bruce. Ne me mens plus. Plus jamais.

Le sérieux de sa voix ramena Bruce. Ça avait sonné comme une menace. Mais il sentait derrière le besoin de Clark d'être rassuré. Il sentait sa détresse.

_C'est promis, Kal.

Ce fut comme s'il donnait un signal. Les doigts de Clark, toujours en lui, bougèrent à nouveau et Bruce se cambra sous le plaisir. Puis il retira ses doigts. L'instant d'après, il s'enfonçait en lui.

Ils gémirent tous les deux de plaisir. Bruce se cambrait sous le kryptonien, qui avait fermé les yeux alors que les muscles de son partenaire resserraient la pression sur son sexe. Bruce n'aurait pas cru pouvoir ressentir du plaisir à nouveau. Il s'agrippa alors au torse de Clark quand celui-ci démarra ses allers-retours. Il ne fut lent que pour laisser Bruce s'adapter à lui.

Quand il fut prêt, Clark se laissa aller. Vraiment. Il baisa Bruce, car ça ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres termes. Se redressant, soulevant ses hanches, le kryptonien le pilonna avec ardeur, son sexe tapant à chaque fois contre le point érogène de Bruce, dont le sexe s'était automatiquement redressé. Bruce n'avait jamais connu ça. Il crut que le plaisir allait finir de l'achever. Clark était brutal volontairement, il le savait. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Sa façon de libérer sa frustration, sa colère, son envie.

Bruce laissa Clark faire lorsqu'il le changea d'angle pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. C'était encore plus bourru, encore plus intense. Clark lâcha un grand soupir de jouissance lorsqu'il éjacula en Bruce, restant à genoux en soutenant les jambes de son amant avant de se retirer de lui, puis de s'allonger à ses côtés au sol.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, cherchant à récupérer leur souffle. Bruce avait pris un pied énorme. Assurément le meilleur de sa vie. Et ça le mettait complètement hors-course. Tellement que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il se laissa presque emporté dans le sommeil. Seuls les baisers légers de Clark sur son torse le maintenaient encore un peu présent.

_J'avais tellement envie de toi…dit-il entre deux baisers.

Bruce afficha un sourire mais garda les yeux fermés.

_Je l'ai senti, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il ne vit pas Clark plisser des yeux vers lui, mais il le sentit lever la tête et poser son regard sur lui :

_Ça ne t'a pas déplu en tout cas.

Bruce garda son sourire face à l'affirmation de Clark. Foutus sens kryptoniens.

_Pas le moins du monde, avoua-t-il.

Et Clark vint poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, avant de retourner sur son torse, continuant ses baisers légers sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir une affection si particulière, rejetant d'habitude les gestes affectifs. Mais là, il les appréciait. Vraiment beaucoup. Si Clark continuait, il allait définitivement s'endormir. Mais le kryptonien s'arrêta. Il l'entendit se redresser et Bruce se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Le regard de Clark était sublime. Ce bleu si éclatant, et cette lueur brillante qu'il retrouvait dans son regard. Ses boucles plus longues retombaient sur son visage et ce sourire se traçant à travers sa fine barbe le rendait vraiment séduisant.

_Je t'aime, Bruce. Tellement.

Il sortit de sa contemplation et il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidir. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça à nouveau. Pas avec une telle émotion dans la voix de Clark. Il garda son sourire malgré sa réaction quand Clark reprit :

_Je sais que tu es réservé, que tu n'aimes pas les gestes d'affection, que tu te dévoiles peu. Mais si nous deux, c'est sérieux, alors tu devras faire des efforts.

Bruce se redressa un peu, devenu sérieux à son tour.

_Notre relation ne regarde que nous, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Clark sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Bruce se fit la réflexion que le chemin qu'ils empruntaient ne lui plaisait pas.

_Je suis conscient que tu n'es pas prêt à ce qu'on se montre devant les autres. Mais ce que je te demande, c'est que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, tu ne me rejettes pas lorsque je me montrerai affectif, même en dehors du sexe.

Bruce prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre. C'était certain, il ne voulait pas dévoiler la nature de sa relation avec Clark. Il savait que son entourage proche avait la certitude de ce qu'il ressentait pour le kryptonien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il acceptait de le montrer. Par pudeur, probablement. Ou parce qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il avait foutu en l'air un bon nombre de règles qu'il s'était fixé. Il prit une grande inspiration. En privé, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Il hocha la tête :

_D'accord. A condition que ça n'empiète pas sur notre travail.

Et par travail, il entendait leur rôle de justicier. Clark lui afficha un large sourire et le cœur de Bruce rata un battement.

_Marché conclu.

Clark fondit sur ses lèvres et l'enlaça. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, Clark se repositionnant de nouveau au-dessus de Bruce. Leur proximité et leur nudité réveilla fortement leurs sexes. De nouveau excité, Bruce se fit violence pour rompre les caresses de Clark et leur baiser.

_Kal. On ne peut pas passer la journée à faire ça. Pas en ce moment.

La raison s'était insinuée dans son esprit juste à temps. Clark fit la moue, mais il se recula et se laissa retomber à côté de lui.

_T'as raison… Rah ! Fait chier !

Bruce pouvait clairement entendre sa frustration. Il esquissa un léger sourire, totalement en accord avec sa réaction. Puis il décida qu'il était temps de bouger. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne le ferait pas de la journée.

_Je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ?

Clark eut de nouveau ce regard : un regard de braise qui en disait long.

_Si tu veux une douche normale, il vaut mieux éviter.

Bruce hésita réellement entre écouter son envie ou sa raison. Mais sa raison eut encore le dernier mot sur ses envies.

_Ce sera une autre fois alors.

Clark déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et rassembla leurs vêtements. Durant ce moment-là, Bruce n'en perdit pas une miette.

* * *

Clark jeta un coup d'œil sur les différents écrans et abandonna très vite ceux qui comportaient des lignes de code qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il s'intéressa alors plus longuement sur un écran qui montrait une carte du monde, avec de nombreux points lumineux qui apparaissaient au fil des minutes.

_Vous avez l'air d'avoir un résultat pourtant, commenta-t-il.

Ted Kord soupira et c'est Michael Carter, alias Booster Gold*, qui lui répondit :

_C'est parce que tu n'as pas mis le zoom…

Clark tapa sur un point rouge de l'écran, qui agrandit la région et divisait le gros point rouge qu'il avait sélectionné en une multitude de petits points, plus ou moins gros. Ça colorait presque la zone en rouge.

_Ah, oui en effet ce n'est pas vraiment réglé.

_Ou alors y'a des milliers de vaisseaux extraterrestres en Californie.

Ce qui était une chose plus qu'improbable, ou S.H.A.D.E et les Green Lantern ne faisaient pas bien leur boulot.

_On pense qu'on a dû détecter les objets extraterrestres aussi. Ou qu'il y a autre chose qui fait des interférences. Bref, on sèche complètement.

Ray se bascula en arrière sur sa chaise. Les trois hommes étaient complètements crevés. Clark leur fit remarquer :

_Vous avez besoin d'une pause, les gars. Laissez tomber, on trouvera bien une autre solution.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête. Clark remarqua alors l'air beaucoup plus contrarié de Michael, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

_Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_Ouai, c'est juste que parfois, je me rends compte du gouffre technologique entre cette époque et la mienne.

Clark afficha un léger sourire et à côté de lui, Ted et Ray se mirent à rire.

_Rip a dit la même chose la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Les chiens ne font pas des chats !répondit Ray en riant encore.

Michael soupira.

_En plus, il est parti avec Skeets.

Ted fit l'offensé alors que Michael se plaignait de l'absence de son petit robot partenaire.

_Hey ! Je suis là moi !

_Oui, je sais, mais Skeets aurait peut-être pu nous aider si ce cher Rip Hunter n'était pas parti explorer une nouvelle époque.

Devant la mine irritée de Booster, Clark se douta qu'il y avait autre chose.

_C'est un voyageur temporel, c'est normal qu'il parte à nouveau, ajouta Ray.

_Je sais, mais on a à peine le temps de parler, tous les deux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors prendre un café et s'installèrent autour d'une des nombreuses tables de la salle commune.

_Peut-être qu'il te retrouve à d'autres époques, avança Clark.

Booster se mit à rire.

_Ouai, normalement on est pas censé se raconter ce qu'on fait, mais il m'a dit qu'une fois, je l'avais traqué et qu'il ne savait pas que c'était moi, alors il s'est caché dans Kandor ! Bon, je devais avoir une bonne raison de le chercher, tant que ce n'est pas pour le tuer…

Michael se mit à rire et Ray ajouta :

_Oui, enfin je vois mal quel père irait tuer son fils. Enfin, je suppose que tout peut arriver avec de genre de vie.

Clark fronça les sourcils, son cerveau ayant fait pause un instant :

_Comment ça il était à Kandor ?!

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire alors que Clark lui, affichait un air paniqué sur le visage, se demandant si la sécurité kryptonienne ne se ferait pas facilement pirater au XXVe siècle. Il savait déjà que plus tard, la Zone Fantôme servirait de prison pour de nombreux monstres et ennemis très puissants, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il laisserait tout à la disposition de tout le monde. Booster allait lui répondre quand Barry, Niles et J'onn arrivèrent vers eux.

_On a terminé l'équipement, dit Barry alors qu'il se gavait de barres céréales.

_Si vous voulez essayer vos tenues, elles sont disponibles à l'armurerie, dit Niles, en particulier à Booster et Palmer.

Les deux concernés se levèrent ravis.

_Vous êtes géniaux les gars, merci !

Barry haussa les épaules.

_Vous nous avez fourni les plans, ça va beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Will Magnus* est dans la salle avec Steel.

Les deux hommes filèrent et J'onn et Barry prirent leur place. Niles déplaça son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à eux.

_Tout le monde est prêt ?demanda ce dernier.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Autant qu'on puisse l'être, je suppose. La partie la plus dure est de tous les attirer.

Niles but une gorgée de son café, plongé dans ses réflexions.

_Tu penses que la Forteresse et le clone seront suffisants ?demanda Barry.

_Si ce ne sont ni Luthor, ni Brainiac à la tête de cette équipe, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être. On leur donne tous les deux une raison de se montrer.

_Et ça ne pourrait pas être le Joker ?demanda Ted.

_Le Joker n'est pas fait pour mener une équipe. Il est beaucoup trop désordonné et déséquilibré, répondit J'onn.

Clark hocha la tête en l'approuvant :

_Et il y a des chances pour qu'il se soit fait virer de l'équipe. Mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû laisser Bruce faire le plan.

Barry haussa les épaules et Clark remarqua qu'il mangeait désormais des chips.

_Tu sais, faut bien déléguer. Et puis, il a un peu moins la cote en ce moment.

Le kryptonien savait très bien pourquoi. Ça le gênait beaucoup.

_N'en voulez pas à Bruce. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ça nous concerne lui et moi. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas à mal, mais ça peut ruiner notre dynamique de groupe. Nous nous entendons bien à nouveau et il faut qu'on se serre tous les coudes.

Ted regarda Clark de ses yeux marron.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour passer au-dessus de ça. Mais si t'es ok, alors on le sera aussi.

Clark lui adressa un sourire. Il avait toujours vu Ted comme étant une véritable crème, en matière de personnalité.

_J'ai eu ses explications et aussi ses excuses. De sa part, j'estime que c'est assez satisfaisant.

Barry pouffa de rire, la bouche pleine. Il avala avant de répondre :

_Waow, Batman qui s'excuse ! Les gars, j'annonce une tempête stellaire sur la Tour de Garde dans pas longtemps !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Niles et J'onn. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Clark reprit sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

_Bon, restez sur vos gardes. On ne sait jamais comment les choses vont tourner.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête.

_Je vais vous laisser, dit alors J'onn. Je vais me rendre au Mont Justice. Nous avons encore les rotations à planifier.

Clark hocha la tête et lui fût encore une fois reconnaissant qu'il s'en charge.

_Merci J'onn. Je vais vous laisser aussi. A plus tard.

Ils se firent signe et se séparèrent. Il restait encore une chose à Clark à voir avant de retourner à la Cave et après ça, lui aussi serait prêt à faire la guerre.

* * *

 **Hal Jordan*** : Lors d'un évènement (que j'ai lu mais gros trou de mémoire, je me souviens plus lequel) la crédibilité de la JL est remise en cause et tout le monde considère la JL comme mauvaise. C'est Hal, qui sauvera la mise à tous les autres super-héros en servant de bouc-émissaire pour eux. Suite à ça, Hal quittera la Terre pendant un long moment. (Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ce Green Lantern se sacrifie pour les autres).

 **Michael Carter/Booster Gold *** : Super-héros venant du 25e siècle, il est un ami très proche de Blue Beetle (Ted Kord). Son fils est Rip Hunter (ce même Rip Hunter de la série Legends of Tomorrow) qui est aussi un voyageur temporel.

 **Will Magnus*** : C'est le créateur des Metal Men, une équipe de « robots » : Or (le Chef), Etain, Plomb, Fer, Mercure et Platine. Ils sont apparus dans de très vieux comics et n'ont pas tellement été remis aux goûts du jour.


	28. L'appel

Hello tout le monde ! Navrée d'avoir mis très longtemps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'étais en voyage humanitaire et donc indisponible ! J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans l'écriture de la suite, donc les prochains chapitres mettront vraiment beaucoup de temps pour être postés. Celui-ci est relativement court et peut-être un peu décousu, mais c'est pour faire le lien avec la suite. Voilà ! Donc ne vous en faites pas, la fic n'est pas abandonnée, mais j'ai juste moins de temps pour l'écrire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

 **Azra** , et bien je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec un mois de retard (aïe !) Pour répondre à ta dernière review, en effet, la bataille arrive, et je galère toujours autant à l'écrire ! Pour ce qui est des victimes, j'avoue ne pas m'être encore fixée dessus (je suis partagée entre faire plus dramatique, ou dans le respect des "batailles de Ligues" de DC, où les héros ne meurent que lors d'événements encore plus catastrophiques). Pour la série Titans, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue, je n'accroche pas du tout avec l'acteur qui joue Grayson, mais alors vraiment pas ! Sa tête ne colle pas à Dick, pas possible pour moi X) Mais bon, peut-être que je finirai pas craquer. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire à chaque fois ! A la prochaine, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : L'appel**

Clark arriva avec soulagement à l'intérieur de la Cave. Il déposa son chargement à côté du T-Rex et se secoua les cheveux pour les égoutter. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et il avait volé sous la pluie sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Si son chargement n'était pas quelque peu fragile, il serait passé au-dessus des nuages.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il sut tout de suite que ça n'était pas Bruce, alors il se rendit vers l'espace médical de la Cave. Il fut pendant un court instant surpris de trouver Roy Harper, alias Arsenal, et Jason. Alfred était avec eux et s'occupait de soigner l'ancien apprenti de Green Arrow. Par réflexe, il changea de vision pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures internes.

_Que s'est-il passé ?demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu en continuant de les ausculter à distance.

Jason était assis sur une table derrière Roy et Alfred et il avait retiré sa veste. Clark pouvait voir le pansement sur sa joue et son bras. Ce dernier le leva d'un geste évasif.

_Une embuscade. On a géré le truc.

Roy retint un rire :

_On a plutôt fui, ouai.

Jason sortit de sa poche une multitude de goupilles de grenades.

_Disons qu'on ne leur a pas facilité les choses. On est tombé sur le Parasite, Grundy, Despero et Faust.

Clark fronça les sourcils : c'était une très forte équipe.

_A Blüdhaven ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils considéraient Nightwing comme une aussi grosse menace.

Il y eut un temps de flottement durant lequel Jay et Roy s'échangèrent un regard. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était loin des faits. Jay alla alors droit au but.

_En fait, on a fait quelques changements. Batman s'est rendu à Blüdhaven et il nous a dit d'aller à Métropolis. Ça n'était pas Dick, qui était visé, ni nous. Je crois que l'info est passée très vite, plus que prévu.

Clark se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Si son retour était désormais connu, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait circuler en même temps devait l'être aussi. Ils étaient organisés. Vraiment bien organisés. Ils passaient à l'offensive. Ils les attaquaient. Il sortit son communicateur immédiatement.

_Qui est avec Bruce ?

Son stress était monté en flèche. Pourvu que Batman n'ait pas décidé de jouer en solo une nouvelle fois.

_Il est avec Diana et Victor.

Clark relâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais tapa néanmoins un message. Il releva la tête avant d'envoyer.

_Vous avez signalé ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Roy secoua la tête et lui répondit.

_On a pas vraiment eu le temps, Sup'.

Clark envoya le message.

_Restez tranquille jeune homme.

Le roux s'immobilisa sous l'intonation ferme du majordome. Clark reprit.

_J'ai prévenu les autres membres. Si jamais il y a d'autres incidents, on va devoir se replier.

Jay croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Tu as peur de les affronter ?

Le regard que le kryptonien lui lança lui fit ravaler sa salive.

_Non. Mais certains sont prêts à tuer. C'est une menace non négligeable.

_Ouai, on a vu ça !

Roy allait se lever quand un rappel à l'ordre d'Alfred le fit se rasseoir. Ce dernier reprit :

_D'ailleurs, c'est nouveau ce costume ?

_Je ne veux pas reprendre les couleurs de Superman. Pas pour ça.

L'archer hocha la tête.

_Ouai, je comprends. C'est personnel.

Clark hocha la tête en retour et se dirigea vers les écrans de la Cave. Il se connecta sur le réseau de la police et baissa le volume, puis fit afficher le réseau de la Ligue. D'autres attaques avaient été rapportées. Il alluma alors une chaîne de télévision, celle de Métropolis et une autre sur Blüdhaven. Il était capable de suivre les différents fils d'informations, mais pas les autres. Alors il baissa le volume des autres écrans, pour que tout ça ne soit pas assourdissant.

_Dick est toujours au Mont Justice ?demanda Clark en revenant vers eux.

Jason leva son pouce pour affirmer. Alfred termina le dernier point et libéra Roy de son emprise et rangea son matériel.

_Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?demanda le kryptonien pour changer de sujet.

Roy remit sa casquette rouge sur la tête.

_Oh, Dick nous a présenté en civils il y'a quelques mois. Sinon, je connaissais le Red Hood de réputation, Raven avait déjà bossé avec lui.

Quelque part, ça n'étonnait pas Clark que ces deux-là s'entendent bien. Leur caractère avait des traits communs. Jason afficha un grand sourire de fierté.

_Tu vois Clark, « de réputation ».

Il pointa ses index vers lui en mimant des pistolets. Clark lâcha un soupir de découragement et Alfred passa à côté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule :

_Je vous apporte quelque chose, Monsieur Clark.

_Soyez béni Alfred.

Le majordome s'éclipsa de la Cave et Clark préféra garder son costume, encore sur le qui-vive. Il s'éloigna alors des deux jeunes hommes et retourna vers les écrans, encore pas mal soucieux. Il hésitait à retourner de nouveau à la Tour de Garde.

_J'raccompagne Roy au téléporteur.

Clark se tourna vers eux et salua le rouquin.

_Content de t'avoir vu Sup' !lui dit ce dernier en lui faisant signe.

_Soit prudent. Et donne quelques nouvelles à Ollie, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Roy lui fit un clin d'œil.

_J'y penserai.

Clark reporta alors son attention sur les écrans et les différentes informations. L'incident à Métropolis n'était pas passé inaperçu, ni le commentaire fait sur l'absence de Superman pour protéger la ville. Mais ça, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Le plus important était la menace qui pesait sur les autres justiciers.

Il reçut alors un message de Vic, en réponse au sien envoyé plus tôt, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient en effet subi une attaque. Barry, Hal et Oliver, qui étaient ensemble, lui confirmèrent aussi l'échec d'une embuscade. Mais il n'y eut rien d'autre. Les autres justiciers n'étaient pas sortis, par les temps qui courraient, ou pas sur leurs lieux d'intervention habituels.

Clark se laissa alors tomber sur le fauteuil devant les écrans et essaya de se détendre. Le fumet qui atteignit ses narines le fit légèrement sourire et il remercia Alfred lorsque celui-ci lui donna une tasse de thé. Vraiment, c'était le seul endroit où il buvait du thé. C'était étrangement relaxant, bien que ça contenant de la théine. Alfred avait un véritable don. Il se tourna alors vers le majordome.

_Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous inquiéter à chaque fois ? C'est quoi votre secret ?

Alfred laissa échapper un soupir las.

_Je n'ai jamais cessé, Monsieur Clark.

Clark se passa une main sur le visage.

_Je crois que c'est une chose impossible à faire. Même lorsque l'on est énervé contre lui.

_C'est certain.

Le kryptonien reprit une gorgée de son thé et entendit du bruit dans le fond de la Cave, suivit des crissements de pneus de la Batmobile. Il se leva de la chaise à l'instant même où Bruce sortait du véhicule en enlevant sa capuche.

_Jason est rentré ?demanda-t-il d'emblée en prenant place devant les écrans.

Clark inspecta le Bat et se recula du côté d'Alfred, emportant sa tasse de thé.

_Il est parti raccompagner Arsenal.

Il vit Bruce hocher la tête, froncer légèrement les sourcils devant les écrans ouverts, puis finit par les fermer.

_Je vois qu'il t'a mis au courant.

Clark hocha la tête, même si Bruce ne le vit pas.

_Et Vic aussi. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Le Bat était déjà en train de taper sur le clavier. Il haussa les épaules.

_C'était prévisible. Ils ont rapidement fui.

Devant le ton froid du Bat, Clark préféra ne pas poser plus de questions et but son thé. Alfred jugea bon de s'éclipser et, maintenant que Bruce était rentré, le kryptonien se dit qu'il pouvait bien se changer.

Jason arriva quelques minutes après qu'il ait repassé sa tenue de civil. Il resta le temps du débriefing complet de Jay sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Bruce donna sa version des faits. Clark essaya de ne pas prendre les évènements de manière personnelle, mais c'était plus fort que lui : quand il aurait leurs ennemis en face de lui, il allait avoir du mal à canaliser sa fureur.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de contenir sa colère et de se concentrer sur les informations de Batman, Clark reçut un message de Zatanna, lui indiquant que la copie de la Forteresse était prête. C'était une bonne excuse pour lui faire se changer les idées. Il s'excusa auprès des deux autres personnes et sortit en civil, rejoignant la magicienne dans son cirque.

* * *

L'univers de Zatanna était quelque chose que Clark trouvait à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. C'était merveilleux, pour toutes les choses que les magiciens pouvaient faire en défiant les lois de la nature, en maîtrisant un art puissant qui permettait de transcender les lois de l'univers. Il reconnaissait la puissance des magiciens et la respectait, même si quelque part, une telle puissance lui flanquait la trouille : le côté démons, mages maléfiques, nécromancie,… Le fait de savoir que toutes ces choses encore plus sombres existaient et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Clark frissonna en y pensant alors qu'il suivait Zatanna à travers le cirque. Cet endroit était un véritable palace magique, avec un sort leur permettant d'avoir autant d'espace dont avait besoin les artistes. Ça lui rappelait un peu la Forteresse, sur le principe uniquement parce que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, c'était totalement différent.

Coloré de partout, avec une musique entrainante, la joie de vivre des artistes du cirque, les jeux de lumière et de magie. La Forteresse était aussi froide en apparence que le lieu où elle résidait habituellement.

_Clark ?

Le kryptonien tourna la tête vers la magicienne, qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

_Désolé. J'admirais la beauté de l'endroit.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_Oui, ça fait ça à tout le monde. C'est mon père qui a créé l'endroit à l'origine, mais j'y ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle. On y est.

Elle ouvrit un rideau qui donnait sur une autre salle et Clark entra à sa suite. Il crut halluciner. Devant lui, il avait l'impression de voir la Forteresse. C'était bluffant. Et elle arrivait à tenir dans cette immense pièce qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un chapiteau.

_Tu es vraiment impressionnante Zat'.

La grande magicienne aux cheveux noirs lui adressa un grand sourire.

_Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! Tu veux voir l'intérieur ?

Il hocha la tête et toucha la paroi de la Forteresse. C'est là qu'il sentit la différence. La sensation au toucher était loin d'être la même. A côté de lui, Zatanna entra sans le moindre problème : il n'y avait pas de sécurité sur cette copie.

Clark franchit alors à son tour la porte de la fausse Forteresse. La sensation était différente et il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait l'habitude du contact avec la Forteresse, ou si cette gêne venait de la magie. Il regarda ensuite l'intérieur. Incroyable. Il s'y croirait. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez lui. C'était une sensation plus que bizarre.

_Qu'en dis-tu ?demanda Zatanna avec un sourire.

Clark observa l'intérieur des pièces et alla jusqu'au couloir menant à Kandor.

_C'est incroyable, comme copie. Tu as fait un travail plus que remarquable.

La magicienne balança ses cheveux noirs en arrière, son sourire plus que radieux.

_C'est l'une de mes plus belles œuvres ! Mais attention, le subterfuge ne dure que 24 heures. Donc il faudra bien jouer ton coup.

Ils sortirent après avoir eu un aperçu de Kandor. Quand ils furent dehors, Zatanna prononça une formule pour réduire la Forteresse à la taille d'un cube en bois, le même cube que la dernière fois. Clark fut refroidi par l'utilisation de la magie. Zatanna remarqua son malaise.

_Si tout va bien, tu n'auras pas à prononcer de formule. Pour activer la Forteresse, tu appuies ici (elle désigna l'emplacement sur la boîte) et elle se refermera automatiquement dans… environ 23 heures. Si à ce moment-là tu n'es pas sorti, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Tu seras perdu.

Le ton sérieux de Zatanna lui indiquait qu'en effet, c'était assez grave. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que c'était même plus grave que de mourir. Avec la magie, les autres dimensions, les histoires d'esprits et d'âmes perdues… bon, il avait saisi l'idée.

_Merci beaucoup Zat'.

La magicienne posa une main sur son épaule.

_Tu penses que ça marchera pour piéger Brainiac ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais ça fera une diversion. Tu m'assures toujours que c'est résistant ?

_Et bien, c'est une autre dimension, alors en soi, les dégâts infligés à l'intérieur n'auront pas d'impact sur le monde réel. Mais la reconstruction de la Forteresse ne tiendra pas.

Le kryptonien hocha la tête.

_Ce sera suffisant.

Ils firent demi-tour et sortirent du chapiteau. Zatanna le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

_Sois prudent avec la magie, Clark. Si elle te piège, tu risques de te retrouver dans une autre dimension avec des créatures très dangereuses.

Clark afficha un petit rictus en pensant à la Zone Fantôme.

_Je ferais attention. Merci pour tout Zat'.

Il embrassa la magicienne sur la joue.

_On se revoit vite.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de décoller, la petite boîte magique en main.

* * *

Clark rangea le cube dans ses affaires et monta à la surface. Bruce et Jay étaient visiblement remontés et Dick n'était toujours pas rentré, car il pouvait voir l'absence de son costume dans la Cave. Il utilisa dès la sortie de l'ascenseur son acuité auditive pour déterminer où étaient les autres. Il repéra les battements du cœur de Bruce dans le petit salon, repéra un autre battement de cœur dans la cuisine et le dernier à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres.

Il se dirigea directement dans le petit salon et trouva Bruce assis dans le canapé, en train de lire différents dossiers. Clark reconnut le logo de Wayne Enterprises sur l'un d'eux et il soupira. Malgré ce qu'il se passait avec leurs ennemis, le monde continuait de tourner, tout comme les marchés mondiaux. Il s'en voulut d'avoir oublié ce détail. Bruce leva alors la tête vers lui lorsqu'il le remarqua :

_Désolé, j'ai du travail.

Clark leva la main.

_Aucun problème. Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Bruce eut une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre :

_Non, tu peux rester.

Clark lui adressa un sourire ravi et l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir quelque chose de chaleureux dans le regard clair de Bruce, avant qu'il ne replonge dans son travail.

Décidé, Clark quitta la pièce et alla récupérer dans sa chambre le matériel à dessin qu'il avait utilisé pour reproduire les plans et s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, s'orientant pour avoir Bruce en face de lui. Cet homme était vraiment magnifique. Il détailla un moment le profil de Bruce du regard, la ligne de sa mâchoire, sa pommette, la repousse de sa barbe, sa bouche, son nez, la forme de ses sourcils, l'implantation de ses cheveux,… Un dieu vivant.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il se cacha derrière son bloc de feuilles. Mince. Il devait vraiment arrêter de réagir comme ça chaque fois qu'il admirait le Bat. Il se concentra alors sur le dessin, reprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Très vite les coups de crayons se firent naturellement et Clark se retrouva plongé dans son activité assez rapidement.

Par habitude, Clark dessinait rapidement. Pas en super vitesse, mais rapidement. En fait, il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même, s'adaptant toujours aux différentes vitesses qu'il utilisait. Mais on lui avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque qu'il avait parfois tendance à accélérer. C'est aussi pour ça, qu'il ne dessinait pas beaucoup en public. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était pensif et dans ces moments-là, il dessinait lentement.

Là, il était détendu. Dessiner le détendait. Il aimait coucher sur papier les images que son esprit gardait, ça lui permettait d'extérioriser un peu.

_Kal ?

Le kryptonien sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête vers Bruce, qui le regardait. Les dossiers étaient encore étalés sur la table basse et ouverts :

_Oui ? Tu veux que je te laisse travailler ?

Clark commença d'emblée à remballer ses affaires quand Bruce l'arrêta, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Non reste. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Il se sentit soudainement gêné.

_Pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Le visage de Bruce s'adoucit.

_J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu m'ignorais, mais j'avais oublié que tu étais simplement… toi.

Clark ne saisit pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Bruce. Il étrécit ses yeux :

_Je… vais tâcher de prendre ça comme… un compliment ? (Il fronça encore plus les sourcils puis reprit) Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

_Je te demandais si tu m'avais dessiné beaucoup de fois, pendant tes mois d'absence.

Clark fut tellement surpris qu'il sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux joues, la panique et la gêne l'envahissant si vite qu'il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il s'entendit bafouiller :

_Je…hum, quoi ? Enfin, je… euh… toi ? Non, euh, pourquoi… pourquoi tu dis ça ? Non, je… enfin, peut-être mais… j'ai… (Il prit une grande inspiration, lâchant prise) comment tu sais ça ?

Bruce afficha un air totalement surpris devant l'immense gêne du kryptonien.

_Je suis Batman. Je ne pensais pas que te poser la question te mettrait dans un état pareil.

Clark croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tournant la tête pour essayer de cacher vainement sa gêne.

_J'ai été pris au dépourvu.

Il sentit le Bat se décaler dans le canapé pour se rapprocher de lui, au point de le toucher. Le brun tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui :

_C'est parce que tu as vu mes dessins à Bali ? (Il soupira) Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dessiner autant. Mais je pensais les avoir détruits.

Bruce haussa un sourcil, puis afficha un sourire tendre.

_Donc, tu l'as fait souvent.

_Oui. Tu m'obsèdes constamment. Chaque fois que je te dessinais, ça me permettait d'évacuer un peu. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de t'arracher la tête ou de t'embrasser.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui presque gris de Bruce. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques.

_Je peux comprendre.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder de cette façon, sans bouger. Clark ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Bruce avait posé cette question, ni ce que la réponse pouvait lui apporter. Il maudissait toujours Bruce, presque autant qu'il l'aimait. Et il aimait tellement Bruce. Un amour dont il était impossible de se défaire.

Il tendit une main vers la mâchoire de Bruce et la caressa du bout des doigts. Ça lui faisait toujours de l'effet lorsque Bruce n'était pas rasé. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, glissant ses doigts sur la nuque du Bat. Ce dernier prit part timidement au baiser, avant de l'approfondir en attirant le visage du kryptonien vers lui. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Comme récupérer un souffle de vie. Comme récupérer une partie de soi qui manquait.

Clark se détacha, perturbé par ce constat. Est-ce qu'il ressentait ça parce qu'il était moins frustré ? Moins en colère et plus détendu ? Qu'est-ce qui changeait avec les autres baisers ? Sa façon de penser, de voir les choses ? L'instant présent ?

Il regarda de nouveau Bruce. Il sut en croisant à nouveau son regard ce que c'était. De l'amour, tout simplement. Dans ces instants où, quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime et qu'on le réalise une nouvelle fois. Ces sentiments forts que l'on ressent pour elle, cette bouffée d'émotions qui nous rend heureux. Il était heureux. Bruce le rendait heureux. Il le faisait souffrir autant qu'il le rendait heureux. C'était ça, l'amour.

Il ne sut dire pourquoi, en cet instant, pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Pourquoi en ce moment si banal, il était incapable de contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ressentait tout ça. Il y avait tellement de plus beaux moments durant lesquels ça pouvait se produire. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi le fait de plonger son regard dans ses pupilles glacées, pourquoi l'embrasser, lui faisait un tel effet ? Comment ça pouvait le chambouler autant ?

_Je suis là, Kal.

Il sentit la main de Bruce essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle coulait. Avec une incroyable délicatesse, Bruce attira Clark dans ses bras. Le kryptonien se laissa faire, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Bruce se mit alors à caresser la nuque du kryptonien dans des gestes lents et légers. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ça n'avait d'importance ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Seul le moment présent comptait.

* * *

Le Bat entra dans sa chambre et déboutonna sa chemise rapidement, parcourant du regard la pièce. Il ressentit un profond soulagement quand il trouva la silhouette de Clark dans son lit. Lorsque le kryptonien l'avait quitté dans la soirée pour dire qu'il allait se coucher, Bruce n'avait pas osé demander où il allait, si c'était quelque part au QG de la Ligue, ou dans le Manoir. Il aurait néanmoins dû se douter qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, mais une part de doute avait subsisté au fond de lui.

Bruce repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avant le dîner. Clark avait dévoilé une autre part de sa personnalité, une part profonde qu'il ne devait dévoiler que très rarement. Il paraissait si fort, si sûr de lui, si intouchable en apparence, et Bruce avait découvert ses failles les plus profondes. Ce qu'il s'était passé, ça n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Clark. Tout comme son admiration pour sa force de caractère. Puis Clark s'était remis de ses émotions et avait passé la soirée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Bruce l'avait senti plus léger, plus serein. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Il défit ses chaussures puis retira ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Clark devait probablement dormir. Il était déjà tard, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix : il avait reporté pendant trop longtemps le travail qu'il avait à faire et maintenant que les choses avec Clark allaient mieux, il pouvait se concentrer à nouveau dessus. Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point il avait laissé passer trop de choses. Beaucoup trop de choses, qu'il n'avait pas encore réglées, mais la fatigue l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

Après un passage dans sa salle de bains, il revint vers le lit et se glissa sous les draps. Clark remua un peu, passant son bras sur lui et se calant dans son dos. Bruce se crispa dans sa posture, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être dans la position de la petite cuillère. Mais la gêne s'en alla lorsqu'il entendit Clark murmurer d'une voix endormie :

_Mh, faudrait que j'dise à Alfred de ne plus préparer ma chambre.

Bruce afficha un sourire que Clark ne voyait pas, étonné qu'il arrive à penser à ça dans un moment pareil.

_Je crois que c'est fait depuis longtemps.

La réaction de Clark fut longue, mais elle vint :

_Mh.

Clark se repositionna contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou.

_Bonne nuit Kal.

_'Nuit Bruce.

* * *

Il grogna quand il sentit du mouvement dans le lit, puis un poids qui se retirait. Bruce se retourna en ouvrant les yeux, pour voir Clark se diriger vers ses affaires et se saisir de ce qui semblait être un communicateur, ou un téléphone.

_C'est Kal, il y a un problème ?

Bruce se redressa d'un coup quand il entendit son prénom kryptonien. L'adrénaline termina de le réveiller alors qu'il tendait l'oreille. Clark sembla écouter attentivement avant de répondre.

_Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?... D'accord… Merci pour tout… On s'en charge… D'accord… Oui, je comprends… Très bien. Merci.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Bruce, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bruce comprit qu'il fallait descendre à la Cave. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre.

_S.H.A.D.E. a été attaqué directement à leur base. Frankenstein pense qu'ils les ont pistés à cause d'un virus qu'ils ont lancé dans les fichiers de Lex Corp. Ils sont dans un sale état. Ils ne pourront pas nous aider. Frankenstein pense qu'ils vont nous attaquer.

_Comment sont-ils organisés ?

Clark envoya l'alerte.

_Beaucoup trop bien. S.H.A.D.E. n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils n'ont même pas pu les ralentir.

Ils se rendirent directement à la Cave, entendant les pas de Jason à l'étage.

_Pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin d'utiliser un virus ?demanda Bruce. Ils devaient savoir que ça risquait de les démasquer.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ce n'était pas pour les fichiers de la Cave…

_Je me suis déjà chargé de stopper la fuite et de les détruire, répliqua Bruce.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

_Tu n'étais pas le seul à le faire.

Bruce n'aima pas ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Les deux hommes se séparaient, chacun s'équipant de son côté. Jason arriva une minute après eux et fit de même.

_Tu sais où ils vont attaquer ?demanda-t-il en vérifiant l'état de ses armes.

Ce fût le Bat qui répondit :

_Notre base officielle. C'est symbolique.

Clark termina de s'équiper et rejoignit les deux anciens coéquipiers. Quand Jason le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque :

_Wow, tu sors d'où ce matos ?

_Un cadeau de S.H.A.D.E., j'espère que ça tiendra la route.

Bruce se tourna vers Clark. Il fut choqué de voir l'homme d'acier dans une sorte d'armure en métal aux tons gris.

_C'est du plomb ?

Le kryptonien hocha la tête. Bruce pesa le pour et le contre.

_Ça va te couper des radiations du soleil.

Clark n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Leurs trois communicateurs sonnèrent en même temps : le Hall de Justice subissait une attaque.


	29. Le Hall de Justice

Salut Salut ! Pardonnez moi pour cette longue absence, j'ai été prise ailleurs et j'avoue avoir perdu pas mal de motivation devant la grosse difficulté que fut de rédiger cette bataille. Grosso modo, les trois chapitres suivants sont de la pure et dure baston. J'ai voulu rassembler beaucoup de personnages, gentils comme méchants et je me suis vite retrouvée ensevelie par eux. J'ai essayé de gérer au mieux, de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas une corvée de lire ça sans vous perdre mais je crois que j'ai lamentablement raté.  
Enfin. Je crois que ce sont probablement les pires chapitres de mon histoire mais que ça ne vous retirera pas la motivation de lire la suite.

Les prochains chapitres de cette bataille suivront donc dans pas longtemps. J'ai clairement rencontré des difficultés pour écrire tout cet évènement donc surtout, si vous avez des conseils, des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises je suis clairement preneuse pour pouvoir m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **Azra** , merci beaucoup pour ton message, il me fait vraiment plaisir ! Le voyage humanitaire était vraiment une bonne expérience personnelle et ça montre vraiment à quel point on est chanceux de vivre dans un pays aussi développé que le notre !  
Sinon, par rapport au chapitre précédent, Clark est un de mes personnages préférés de DC justement pour cette raison : malgré son invulnérabilité et sa force, il a un grand coeur qui n'est pas infaillible et c'est ce qui le rend très humain. J'ai voulu faire ressortir ce trait dans cette fic et je suis contente que ça ait marché. La bataille est donc là, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop. (Je crois que le pire c'est le chapitre 29) Bonne lecture et je suis contente d'avoir de tes retours !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Le Hall de Justice**

Le Hall de Justice. Quartier Général officiel de la Ligue des Justiciers, dont les plans avaient été faits par John Stewart et Wonder Woman. Si autrefois, ils s'en servaient comme lieu de rencontre, sa première destruction les avaient convaincus de trouver un autre endroit plus sécurisé. Ils avaient donc refait le bâtiment, l'avaient transformé en une sorte de musée, mais dont une partie était habitable et habitée par des justiciers : il fallait bien la garder.

L'utilisation première de ce bâtiment était alors devenue une façade pour eux, un moyen à la fois de rassurer la population et les organisations comme les Nations Unies, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient accessibles. C'était vrai, en partie. Ils avaient installé à l'intérieur du bâtiment un réseau complet de téléporteurs en connexion directe avec la Tour de Garde. Si en temps normal, c'était un atout pour eux, là, ça risquait d'être leur point faible.

Batman sortit du téléporteur et tomba sur une foule de personnes dans la salle, qui arrivaient en même temps que lui par d'autres terminaux. Ils se dirigèrent tous sans se concerter vers la salle principale du Hall de Justice, donnant sur l'entrée. De là, ils pouvaient entendre et sentir les vibrations des attaques extérieures. Tout le monde regardait la porte principale, tendus. La salle était profondément silencieuse.

Le Bat n'attendit pas là sans rien faire. Il quitta la salle et se rendit vers le cœur du Hall de Justice, où se trouvaient les panneaux de commandes. Cette salle se situait de l'autre côté de la salle des téléportations, par où il était arrivé. Il trouva dans cette salle Flash, Green Arrow, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle et Atom.

_Quelle est la situation ?demanda-t-il sans détour.

_C'est la merde, lui répondit immédiatement Flash.

_Les boucliers de protection ont déjà perdu la moitié de leur efficacité, expliqua Booster.

Batman consulta rapidement les écrans et les indications qu'ils affichaient sur l'état du bâtiment. Leurs défenses avaient déjà épuisé la moitié de leurs ressources.

_Nous ne nous sommes jamais pris un assaut frontal aussi puissant. Nous n'avons pas pensé au nombre, ajouta Blue Beetle.

Batman réfléchissait à toute allure aux différentes options et aux conséquences. D'abord, ils devaient sécuriser la Tour de Garde. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire attaquer. Si elle était prise de l'intérieur, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

_Il nous faut du temps pour trouver une solution, dit alors Atom qui était réduit sur l'épaule de Flash.

Batman hocha la tête.

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous, trouvez-nous une issue. Ollie, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

L'archer vert hocha la tête.

_Je te suis. Où est le reste du trio d'or ?

_Dehors. Ils évacuent les citoyens aux alentours. Est-ce que tu sais si on peut avoir un visuel sur l'extérieur ?

Ollie pointa une console secondaire. Après quelques manipulations, les images s'affichèrent. Ça n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

* * *

Kal leva son bras pour se protéger de la voiture qu'on leur lançait. Il se tourna alors vers les derniers civils qu'il évacuait :

_Courrez jusqu'au barrage de policiers, maintenant !

Hawgirl fut propulsée non loin de lui. Kal s'envola, l'attrapa par le bras et lui redonna de l'élan dans l'autre sens. Cette dernière les couvrit tous les deux d'un autre projectile en donnant un coup de masse dedans alors qu'il chargeait sur Grundy.

Il ne vit pas les pantins de Toyman à ce moment-là. Certains lancèrent des câbles sur lui pour l'entraver alors que d'autres lui tiraient dessus au gros calibre, le forçant à rester au sol.

_Solomon Grundy*, né un lundi !

Kal, malgré son armure, eu du mal à encaisser le premier coup de Grundy.

_Baptisé un mardi !

Il se prit deux coups de poings alors qu'il utilisait sa thermovision pour se défendre.

_Marié un mercredi !

Grundy s'attaqua à son armure de plomb. Kal tira sur les câbles métalliques pour faire céder les pantins, alors qu'il essayait de les fondre.

_Malade un jeudi !

Kal tomba à genoux lorsque Grundy le frappa de ses deux poings sur la tête. La puissance du coup l'avait un peu sonné.

_A l'agonie un vendredi !

L'un des câbles céda et il se libéra assez pour esquiver l'autre coup de Grundy. De son bras libre, il rendit un coup à Grundy, avant de se libérer des autres câbles. Un des pantins lança alors un filet sur lui, mais trop tard : il avait bougé en super-vitesse. Il détruisit le pantin le plus lourdement armé.

_Mort un samedi !

Il se retourna juste assez pour voir le pied de Grundy arriver sur lui. Il se fracassa sur les restes du pantin, qui ressemblait avant à une énorme tortue. Kal se dégagea et avec toute sa force, donna un gros coup de tête à Grundy. Ce dernier recula, secoué. Le kryptonien s'occupa alors des autres pantins à l'effigie d'animaux.

_Enterré un dimanche !

Kal l'entendit arriver cette fois et il esquiva la charge du monstre. Cette fois, il était tout à lui. Il le chargea à son tour en volant, lui asséna une suite de coups en supervitesse et il décolla, balançant Grundy dans la masse d'ennemis qui attaquaient le Hall de Justice :

_Et c'est ainsi que finit Solomon Grundy !cria alors le kryptonien en regardant Grundy atterrir sur un énième pantin de Toyman, qui attaquait le Hall.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. On lui tira dessus avec du gros calibre, et cette fois, les balles étaient réellement dangereuses. Il vola en fuyant les tirs en rafale, qui venaient de plusieurs endroits. Il se mit à couvert aux côtés d'Arthur, qui se faisait lui aussi tirer dessus.

_Avec quoi ils tirent ?!s'écria Aquaman en lui montrant sa joue, qui avait été éraflée par une balle.

_De la kryptonite, je crois. Ça augmente la vitesse et la puissance.

_Fait chier ! Heureusement que les écailles de mon armure résistent !

Puis Arthur quitta le couvert et lança son trident sur une rangée d'hommes de mains. Kal avait oublié que parmi leurs ennemis, beaucoup avaient des hommes de main qui travaillaient pour eux. Ça augmentait le nombre de dangers.

Il sortit en même temps qu'Arthur et combattit un instant à ses côtés, au moment où Méra entrait en scène en utilisant l'eau de la fontaine. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de la couvrir. Elle élimina une dizaine d'hommes en quelques secondes en utilisant ses pouvoirs hydrokinésiques.

Grundy revint à la charge sur lui, accompagné d'autres hommes de mains et des jouets de Toyman. Black Manta se joignit à la partie, faisant feu sur eux alors qu'ils repoussaient un assaut de Killer Frost. Derrière leurs ennemis, Kal pouvait voir Giganta prendre sa forme de géante et frapper le Hall.

Kal ne put s'accorder plus de distractions. Il se concentra sur son combat et il se retrouva vite acculé devant les ennemis.

_Regroupez-vous !cria alors John Stewart alors qu'il tirait au fusil à lunette* sur les soldats.

Tous rejoignirent sa position, Hal Jordan envoyant des répliques d'obus sur les ennemis. Ainsi, tous les superhéros qui étaient dehors se retrouvèrent vite acculés vers la ville, face à des hommes de mains, une armée de pantins de Toyman et d'autres ennemis.

Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Steel, Firestorm, Aquaman, Méra, Vixen, Captain Atom, Hal Jordan, John Stewart et lui se retrouvèrent, formant un cercle face à leurs ennemis :

_Il faut qu'on rejoigne le Hall ! On ne tiendra pas seuls face aux autres !s'écria Diana alors que Cheetah fonçait vers eux.

_Le Hall est bouclé ! Et on n'arrivera pas à l'atteindre comme ça !répliqua Firestorm. Martin dit qu'il nous faudrait une diversion !

Jason parlait de son autre moitié, le professeur Martin Stein. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Les plus rapides feront la diversion, les autres, rejoignez l'accès souterrain par le Potomac ! Il devrait être assez éloigné pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Sinon, les téléporteurs !

_Ok, on couvrira le convoi, répondit Hal.

_Soyez prudents, lança Vixen avant de se transformer en oiseau pour voler plus discrètement.

Aquaman et Méra furent emportés par les deux justiciers ailés et Steel les suivit avec les Lantern.

Aussitôt, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Firestorm et Kal foncèrent dans le tas. Le kryptonien ne fit pas de quartiers, cette fois. Utilisant sa thermovision et libérant sa force et sa vitesse, il chargeait les positions des soldats et les pantins de Toyman, les faisant tirer ou exploser sur d'autres vilains. Il passa même au corps à corps avec Cheetah, qui entailla sans problème l'armure de plomb qu'il portait. Diana prit le relais en la chargeant avec son bouclier.

Il forma un duo avec Captain Atom, qui avait les mêmes capacités que lui en terme de vol, vitesse et force. Ensemble, ils affrontèrent Black Manta, Grundy et Killer Croc. De son côté, Firestorm avait des difficultés entre Killer Frost et Poison Ivy.

Cette dernière leur lança une attaque d'une si grande ampleur qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous immobilisés par une sorte de plante grimpante et bardée d'épines. Ils avaient tous un corps assez résistant, mais pas Firestorm. Jason cria de douleur lorsque les épines entamèrent sa peau. Il généra alors une énergie si puissante qu'elle brûla la plante sur plusieurs mètres.

De leur côté, plus ils bougeaient et plus la plante resserrait son emprise. Kal utilisa sa thermovision sur Cheetah pour l'éloigner de Diana alors que de son côté, elle cisaillait la plante avec son épée. Elle se libéra juste à temps pour parer un autre coup de Cheetah et frapper Grundy. Firestorm arriva pile au bon moment pour les libérer.

_On se replie !cria alors Wonder Woman.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les semant tous de vitesse, ils disparurent vers la mer.

* * *

La situation était assez critique, mais Bruce savait qu'elle pouvait être pire. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, elle serait pire. Parce qu'après, leur bouclier allait céder.

_Alors, c'est faisable ?demanda-t-il aux scientifiques et ingénieurs sur place.

Ils étaient devant les téléporteurs, au milieu de dizaines de branchements. Ils avaient bloqué l'arrivée par les téléporteurs et désormais, ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur du Hall étaient bloqués. Ceux qui n'étaient pas arrivés à temps étaient redirigés sur la Tour de Garde. Batman avait le pressentiment que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

_Ray est en train de faire les raccords internes, mais tout ce qu'on fait est hypothétique. Il nous faut des cerveaux en plus, répondit Ted.

Ollie hocha la tête.

_J'vous mets en relation avec ceux qui sont à la Tour.

Le blond partit vers la salle de contrôle. Red Hood arriva alors vers eux :

_Ceux dehors rentrent par l'entrée sous-marine.

_Firestorm est parmi eux ?

Jay hocha la tête.

_Il arrive aussi.

_Il faut qu'il vienne au plus vite, on a besoin de Stein.

Il repartit alors en hochant la tête. Bruce retourna aux ordinateurs. Une fois que le bouclier aurait lâché, Giganta réussirait sans problème à détruire le plafond du Hall et la porte. En fait, elle pourrait complètement briser le bâtiment sur eux. S'ils étaient ensevelis, c'était fini. Giganta restait donc le premier problème à régler. Un éclair jaune passa à côté de lui.

_Ok, les raccords extérieurs sont faits. Est-ce qu'on pourra choisir une destination ?

Bruce se tourna vers un écran où ils étaient déjà en relation avec Will Magnus, le créateur des Metal Men. Ce dernier répondit :

_Calculer une destination risque d'être difficile. On pourrait à la limite coupler le système sur un signal fort le problème c'est que le Hall risquerait d'atterrir dessus. Mais sans ça… on pourrait très bien se téléporter au beau milieu de l'océan comme dans une grande ville.

Bruce réfléchit pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Hors de question d'atterrir dans une grande ville au risque de tuer des centaines de personnes en plus des dommages collatéraux. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution, leur plan de repli était fichu en l'air.

_Est-ce que le signal de la Forteresse irait ?demanda alors Kal, qui arrivait avec les autres.

Bruce se tourna pour voir Firestorm se diviser en deux.

_Martin ! On a besoin de toi par-là !

Martin fila vers Ray et Ted. Bruce remarqua que Diana, Arthur, Méra et même Kal avaient pris des coups. Jason, l'autre moitié de Firestorm, avaient quelques traces visibles sur son visage. Captain Atom était même avec eux.

_Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

Bruce vit l'apparence cabossée de l'armure de Kal. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le kryptonien sortit alors une boîte que Bruce reconnut.

_J'ai une réplique de la Forteresse. Une réplique magique.

Will, à travers l'écran observa l'objet.

_Très bien, je vais voir avec Zatanna, elle est encore au Mont Justice. Il faudrait placer la Forteresse. Une idée de la destination ?

_Une zone désertique. Il faut la placer maintenant.

Kal hocha la tête.

_J'y vais alors.

_Non. On a besoin de gagner du temps à l'extérieur. Barry va y aller. Attention, restez dans un périmètre de…

Il se tourna vers Will, qui faisait ses calculs. Ce fut Ted qui répondit en premier :

_De 750 mètres grand maximum.

_C'est quoi le plan ?demanda Diana.

_Une téléportation de masse.

Un gros boum les fit réagir. Ils filèrent tous vers le tunnel sous-marin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Jason Rusch, le partenaire de Stein, regardait le professeur s'activer.

_Je peux aider pour quelque chose ?

Jay lui tapa l'épaule.

_Tu sais te démerder avec une arme ?

_Ouai, je suis pas débile.

_Alors tu vas venir avec moi.

Bruce vit le Red Hood partir, devinant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il fit alors une annonce à tous les autres héros à l'intérieur, pour qu'ils gagnent un maximum de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'entendait déjà plus les coups que Giganta donnait.

* * *

Une mêlée générale. Un chaos complet. La situation était trop chaotique pour qu'ils se coordonnent tous dans leurs mouvements comme dans leur combat. Hawk et Dove, le duo de justiciers qui étaient respectivement les avatars de la guerre et de la paix, se battaient contre Mammoth et le Sphinx, deux ennemis qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas.

A côté d'eux, les Double Dare menaient la vie dure à Steel, qui se battait aux côtés de Méra quelques secondes avant contre les pantins de Toyman. Aquaman se défendait contre Grodd. Sorti de nulle part, le vaisseau de Wonder Woman fit son apparition et tira sur Giganta, de même que la Batmobile, un ancien modèle, conduit par Red Hood alors qu'avec lui, l'autre moitié de Firestorm utilisait les gros canons sur tout le monde.

Les deux Green Lantern présents, Hal et John, formaient un bouclier complémentaire pour le Hall. Il était évident qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps et que leurs anneaux risquaient de se décharger encore plus vite. Hawkman affrontait Black Spider et Hawkgirl s'occupait de Gueule d'Argile. Personne n'avait réellement d'ennemi qui lui correspondait.

Les alentours du Hall de Justice étaient méconnaissables. Il n'y avait plus de bruit d'alarme, de sirènes de police ou de secours. Absolument tout le monde avait évacué et les seuls bruits audibles étaient des cris, des explosions, des tirs, des impacts violents. Des impacts vraiment violents.

Kal avait conscience qu'ils encaissaient beaucoup trop. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Killer Croc et Mister Freeze attaquer Green Arrow et il serait bien allé l'aider, s'il n'était pas acculé par d'autres attaques. Dans son champ visuel, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir l'archer vert et le vaisseau en basse altitude de Wonder Woman, qui encaissait de lourds dégâts de glace, peut-être de Killer Frost ou de Captain Cold.

Kal esquiva de justesse un coup de Grundy, quand Major-Force le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne s'attendit pas à être pris dans les lianes de Poison Ivy et encore moins à ce que le Parasite ne pose ses mains sur lui.

Il sentit ses forces le quitter d'un seul coup, alors que Major Force concentrait un rayon d'énergie sur lui. Les lianes piquantes le serraient de plus en plus fort et faisaient crisser son armure en plomb. Il sentait que le Parasite le drainait, il perdait peu à peu en énergie. Ils l'avaient complètement immobilisé. Les lianes bloquaient toutes ses articulations et il était même incapable de bouger la tête et utiliser sa vision thermique contre eux.

Il ne pouvait voir que le ciel s'embraser sous ses yeux, quand le vaisseau de Diana finit par exploser. Sur l'instant, il eut peur pour elle, même s'il savait que ce type d'explosion avait peu de chances de la blesser. Les débris retombèrent devant le Hall, écrasant des pantins de Toyman et il put voir Mammoth et Dove disparaître dessous.

Kal sentit des engourdissements dans ses muscles et sa résistance s'affaiblissait. Il était en très mauvaise posture et il ne pouvait pas parler et encore moins demander de l'aide. Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Une forte angoisse, celle d'être déjà battu dans une situation pareille.

Alors que sa tête était maintenue en l'air, il ne vit donc pas le tir de missile se diriger vers eux. Par contre, il sentait nettement l'explosion. Il fut projeté violemment en avant alors que le Parasite encaissait le plus gros du choc. Le souffle projeta Poison Ivy et Kal profita de la situation pour foncer sur Major Force.

Utilisant sa thermovision contre lui, il le chargea et fonça pour lui asséner des coups multiples. Captain Atom arriva pour s'occuper de lui et il porta alors son attention sur le Parasite, qui avait assimilé une partie de ses pouvoirs et s'attaquait à la Batmobile. Il n'était pas question que ça dure plus longtemps. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche aux hommes à l'intérieur.

Y mettant toute sa force, il utilisa sa supervitesse pour donner plus de puissance dans son poing. A l'impact, il propulsa le Parasite sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Kal sentait le poids de son armure en se déplaçant. Déjà que ses capacités étaient diminuées à cause du Parasite, sa vitesse était encore plus diminuée par le poids du plomb. Là, porter du plomb devenait une véritable contrainte.

Il hésita à la retirer en vitesse. Cette pensée eut juste le temps de lui traverser l'esprit. Il sentit nettement l'impact de la balle dans son dos, qui lui fit lâcher le Parasite. Il ne s'attendit pas à la rafale de balles de gros calibre et il fit un bond pour se tirer de là.

Il chercha d'où provenaient les tirs, et il fut surpris de voir Knightfall, une ennemie des Birds of Prey, qui le visait avec une des armes récupérées au sol. Il se souvenait avoir vu sa tête sur le fichier qu'ils avaient fait. Il allait riposter quand Huntress attaqua la femme au corps à corps. Son regard tomba sur Cheetah et Crotale, qui attaquaient en même temps Diana. Diana, qui était trop éloignée du Hall.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança vers eux et cibla Crotale, couvrant les arrières de Wonder Woman.

_Il faut qu'on retourne vers le Hall !cria-t-il.

Le coup de griffes qu'il reçut dans le dos alors que Diana l'avait esquivé grinça sur son armure. Il vit alors Crotale en face de lui sortir ses crocs venimeux pour essayer de le mordre. Il savait que face à la force de ces deux ennemis, son armure ne le protègerait que partiellement de leurs attaques. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'en mettre une. A cause du Parasite, il était plus vulnérable et cette fois, le Crotale n'aurait pas de mal à pénétrer sa peau.

Il utilisa sa thermovision sur l'homme serpent, et quand il en eut l'occasion, attrapa le bras de Diana et l'emmena avec lui vers leur point de ralliement en faisant un bond. La guerrière allait fortement répliquer lorsqu'ils virent les boucliers du Hall céder sous leurs yeux.

Par réflexe, ils volèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, qui se faisait charger par la ligue ennemie. Kal chercha des yeux les Green Lantern, changea plusieurs fois de vision mais il ne les trouva pas. Alors il fit comme son amie : il fonça dans le tas. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose : un flash de lumière le déstabilisa et il s'écrasa sur le sol.

* * *

Bruce regardait les écrans, impuissant. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre dehors, mais il savait qu'il serait actuellement plus utile à l'intérieur du Hall. Il essayait, face à cette action, d'analyser les agissements de l'ennemi. Il essayait de comptabiliser le nombre d'opposants, d'évaluer le rapport de force, de comprendre de quelle façon ils s'organisaient ou communiquaient entre eux.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, en plus d'humains mercenaires assez lourdement armés. Ils donnaient du fil à retordre aux héros dehors et les acculaient eux, dans leur QG officiel. Ce n'était pas une attaque sur un coup de tête, loin de là. Et ils avaient éliminé pour eux la possibilité de recourir à l'aide de S.H.A.D.E. : est-ce que c'était la même équipe qui les avait attaqué ?

Non. C'était d'autres personnes. Bruce avait déjà remarqué l'absence de Luthor, ou de Brainiac. Deathstroke, Reverse Flash, Circe, Black Adam,… trop de personnes manquaient à l'appel et c'était celles qui les haïssaient le plus. C'était probablement les ennemis qu'ils avaient le plus à redouter. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas tous attaqué le Hall ? Le temps que la Ligue des Justiciers se rassemble pour leur faire front, ils seraient arrivés à bout des boucliers très facilement. Sauf si leur but n'était pas d'être efficaces et rapides. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le Hall était une diversion pour les attirer ici. Mais quel était l'intérêt de faire venir toute la Ligue ici ? Quelle était leur cible principale ?

Il tapa sur la console et fit afficher toutes les chaînes d'informations. Barry arriva juste à côté de lui, trempé.

_C'est fait, Bruce.

_Où as-tu activé la fausse Forteresse ?

Barry retira sa capuche le temps d'essuyer l'eau de mer de son visage.

_J'suis pas allé loin. Le Grand Bassin. J'ai dû la laisser… dans le Nevada, ou l'Utah. Je ne suis pas allé ailleurs pour éviter l'incident diplomatique avec d'autres pays.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Tu as bien fait.

Il reporta son attention sur les écrans. Barry regarda ce qu'il faisait.

_Tu cherches un truc précisément ?

_Un incident, une grosse catastrophe, une autre attaque. Tout le monde n'est pas là, Barry.

Le blond se mit à la tâche tout de suite.

_Ok, une diversion, j'ai saisi. J'ai prévenu les autres, pour la Forteresse. Ils seront prêts dans quelques minutes.

Batman savait que le temps était trop juste. Ils restèrent silencieux, cherchant des informations alors que de temps à autre, les bruits d'impacts contre le Hall se faisaient entendre. Cette situation faisait monter le stress de tous ceux à l'intérieur, même de Bruce. Ses amis, Jay et Clark étaient dehors. Il devait se dire que pour eux, tout irait bien.

_Bruce… Si jamais ça foire… On ne devrait pas appeler les autres en renforts ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

_Si l'autre moitié n'est pas ici, il vaut mieux qu'ils puissent intervenir.

Barry hocha la tête et ils firent le tour de toutes les chaînes d'informations, avant de passer sur les différentes fréquences du réseau de police des alentours. Il n'y avait rien. Alors quelle pouvait être la véritable cible ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

_Barry, tu as des idées sur leurs véritables intentions ?

Le blond réfléchissait. Très vite.

_A part nous voir morts, je ne vois pas. Ils veulent tous nous détruire.

_Pour nous détruire, quel est le meilleur moyen ?

Ils avaient déjà essayé de les attaquer en petits groupes. C'était bien trop difficile et long pour eux. Alors le meilleur moyen… Barry claqua des doigts :

_C'est de nous affronter en groupe sur plusieurs fronts. Tous ensemble, ce sera beaucoup trop le chaos et sinon, on ne serait pas assez. Une partie de nous est ici et l'autre…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

_La Tour de Garde. C'est leur véritable cible.

Après un autre échange de regards, Barry courut rejoindre les autres aux téléporteurs et Batman appela la Tour sur un autre réseau. Cyborg apparut à l'écran.

_Batman ! Quelle est votre situation ?

_Mauvaise. On va tenter de faire une téléportation de masse dans le Nevada.

Victor hocha la tête à l'écran.

_Will me l'a dit. Vous avez besoin de nous ?

_Non. Il y a des chances pour que la Tour de Garde se fasse attaquer.

Victor fronça son sourcil.

_La Ligue d'Injustice ?

_Les pires.

Batman vit alors Victor se pencher sur le clavier. Il entendit derrière un des sons d'alarme de la Tour, indiquant que les systèmes de défense s'activaient tous. Batman avait en partie conçut ce système de défense.

_On sera prêt à leur faire face.

Batman détestait ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait toutes les failles de leur situation.

_Vic, une fois dans le Nevada, le Hall de Justice n'aura plus ses téléporteurs fonctionnels. On ne pourra pas vous rejoindre à temps pour vous aider. Si la Tour tombe…

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Bruce pouvait même entendre les autres héros s'activer derrière lui. Victor brisa le silence.

_Je ferais le nécessaire, Bruce.

Et par nécessaire, il entendait activer l'autodestruction de la Tour de Garde. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit détruite plutôt qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elle emporterait avec elle probablement toutes les personnes qui seraient à l'intérieur si tous les moyens de fuite leur étaient retirés. Il pensait toujours au pire scénario.

_Combien êtes-vous ?

_Une soixantaine.

Bruce ferma les yeux. Victor reprit :

_Une partie des autres sont au Mont Justice, ils étaient là-bas pour voir les roulements quand c'est arrivé. J'onn était là-bas. Nous avons convenu qu'il serait mieux qu'ils restent au Mont Justice. Nightwing et Black Canary sont là-bas.

Un poids se retira de la poitrine de Bruce.

_Merci Vic. Je le dirais à Ollie.

Il y eut alors un énorme bruit. Il entendit alors Barry arriver :

_Les boucliers sont sur le point de céder !

Batman se retourna vers Victor.

_Bonne chance, Bruce. Je préviendrais J'onn.

Il hocha la tête et partit à la suite de Barry vers la porte. Derrière lui, la communication se coupa.

Il courut vers l'entrée principale. Presque tout le monde était sorti pour défendre le Hall, il n'y avait donc plus personne. Enfin, presque. Les Green Lantern étaient revenus et trempés, ils faisaient face à une de leurs lanternes pour recharger leurs anneaux d'une même voix :

_ _En plein jour et dans la nuit noire, nul mal n'échappe à mon regard. Que ceux qui devant le mal se prosternent, craignent la lumière des Green Lantern !_

Un serment qui visiblement, redonna du courage à Hal et John. Ce dernier emporta alors sa lanterne pour la mettre en sureté et croisa Méra, qui venait les rejoindre. Cette dernière était suivie par une masse d'eau flottante alors qu'elle utilisait son hydrokinésie.

_Bon et bien, au moins on sera cinq devant cette porte, lâcha Barry avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hal fut probablement la seule personne sensible à cet humour. Méra et Bruce se jetèrent un regard. La reine d'Atlantide forma des pointes d'eau dirigées vers la porte et de son côté, Batman plaça des pièges explosifs et électrifiés. Ils étaient prêts à intervenir.

Ils entendirent l'alarme signalant le dysfonctionnement du bouclier. Ils attaquèrent tous quand la porte fut enfoncée. Les premières attaques touchèrent leurs cibles. L'instant d'après, tout fut recouvert par un flash de lumière.

* * *

 **Solomon Grundy*** : la comptine citée est celle que dit tout le temps le monstre lorsqu'il combat. Kal termine la comptine lui-même.

 **Fusil à lunette*** : John Stewart est un ancien sniper de l'armée américaine. Il matérialise souvent cette arme quand il se bat en tant que GL


	30. La Guerre des Ligues, Partie 1

Salut ! Voilà la 1ere partie du combat. Je posterai la seconde partie dans pas longtemps, avec de la chance ce sera ce week end (probablement dimanche). Pour ce qui est de la suite... On verra ;)

J'espère que tout ça ne sera pas trop barbant à lire pour vous. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des review si vous aimez bien ou non, ou si vous avez des questions ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : La Guerre des Ligues, Partie 1**

Kal se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Il se souvenait d'un flash de lumière, d'une sensation de tomber dans le vide, de l'écrasement violent contre le sol… Il avait cette nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il essaya de se relever, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa vision était trouble et il faisait encore plus nuit qu'à Washington. Oh. La téléportation. Ça avait visiblement réussi. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis parcouru du regard l'endroit, se rappelant en même temps qu'il était en plein combat.

Autour de lui, ennemis comme alliés reprenaient contenance, tous étant visiblement plus ou moins dans le même état que lui. Les pantins de Toyman avaient été détruits dans le choc de la téléportation et Kal trouva le fait qu'ils soient tous entiers remarquable. La téléportation avait bien marché pour les êtres vivants. Pour ce qui était du reste…

Tout avait été emporté sur un périmètre de 750 mètres autour du Hall. La fontaine, la route et même une partie du littoral étaient là. Littéralement. L'eau s'était répandue sur le sol et avait pénétré la terre désertique en un clin d'œil, laissant une faible trace humide. Ils avaient même pris une partie d'un immeuble.

Il savait où ils étaient. Il savait aussi que le soleil n'allait pas se lever avant plusieurs heures. Il chercha alors du regard la fausse Forteresse, qui devait être dans les alentours s'ils ne l'avaient pas écrasée. Ce ne fut pas le cas : elle était bien là, point blanc à près d'un kilomètre de sa position.

Kal s'élança d'un bond vers elle, atterrissant juste à côté de la porte. Brillante sous les étoiles, la Forteresse, même fausse, restait impressionnante. Mais elle était là et ça pouvait attirer Brainiac et les autres membres de la Ligue d'Injustice manquants. Et dans ces cas-là… ils seraient en infériorité numérique.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la partie de la ville. De là où il était, il n'arrivait pas à voir ses ennemis. La téléportation avait creusé les rues de Washington sur près de 7 mètres de profondeur. Il refit un bon vers le Hall. Il repéra sans problèmes les battements de cœur de Bruce, qui se trouvait avec les Lantern, Méra et Flash.

Il chercha ensuite du regard la Batmobile. Jay allait bien aussi, mais il avait temporairement perdu connaissance et récupérait. Comme une partie des gens présents. Il entendit alors du bruit derrière lui et il eut assez de réflexe pour éviter le tir d'énergie de Major Force.

Ok, donc le combat reprenait. Il s'élança dans les airs, contrant un autre tir avec sa thermovision. Le rapport de puissance les empêchaient tous les deux d'agir autrement. Jusqu'à ce que Kal entende un tremblement et du mouvement dans l'air.

La force avec laquelle Giganta l'attrapa le surprit au plus haut point. Le tir de Major Force brûla la peau de la femme redevenue géante, ce qui sembla la vexer : elle donna un grand coup qui envoya Major Force dans le désert, puis elle enferma Kal dans ses deux mains et fit pression.

Kal sentit l'armure s'écraser contre lui alors que la pression l'empêchait de respirer. Il était incapable de bouger. Il essaya d'utiliser sa thermovision contre elle, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur de la géante, qui augmenta sa force de serrage.

Les dents de Kal se serrèrent sous la pression. Giganta l'avait trop bien enveloppé pour qu'il réussisse à se dégager. Jetant un regard vers le visage de la rousse, il put voir derrière elle une partie d'un immeuble en suspension, entourée d'une lumière verte. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Lorsque les débris tombèrent sur la tête de Giganta, elle lâcha Kal par réflexe, qui tomba comme elle à la renverse. Il espérait que personne ne soit dessous. Kal s'écrasa sans dommages, récupérant son souffle. Derrière lui, Hal et John s'occupaient de mettre à nouveau hors course la géante. Ce fut rapide. John revint vers lui alors que Batman arrivait avec Flash.

_Merci John. Il faut qu'on secoue les autres. La Forteresse va attirer du monde.

Il se tourna vers Batman, qui posa une main sur son épaule et sembla s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

_La Tour de Garde est leur cible principale. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront ici.

Kal respira un grand coup. Il voyait dans son champ de vision Méra, qui aidait Arthur à se relever.

_Ils viendront. Il y a le facteur personnel, dit Flash en croisant les bras, regardant dans la même direction que lui.

Ils entendirent du bruit et ils se retournèrent tous vers le Hall, alors qu'Atom sautait sur l'épaule de Batman et que Blue Beetle suivit.

_L'équipement du Hall est foutu. On a plus d'énergie, dit alors ce dernier.

Atom ajouta :

_Ceux qui étaient les plus éloignés du Hall ont subi plus de contrecoup pour la téléportation. Ils devraient tous revenir à eux d'ici une minute ou deux, approximativement.

_Alors profitons-en, déclara Bruce.

Barry était le plus rapide. Il amassa le plus de monde avec Kal. Seulement, la question sur l'endroit où entreposer leurs ennemis se posa : les débris du Hall, ou la Forteresse. Kal expliqua que la fausse Forteresse avait un délai d'ouverture et que quand bien même ils enfermaient leurs ennemis dedans, s'ils arrivaient à se libérer, la porte n'avait aucune sécurité.

Sauf que la Forteresse restait l'endroit le plus « sécurisé ». Kal n'aimait pas l'idée. Mais il le fit quand même. Durant trois minutes. Tous les autres revenaient à eux et l'accalmie se termina. Kal se prépara à recevoir une attaque, tout comme ses camarades à ses côtés. Puis il eut à nouveau une sensation étrange. Barry exposa alors à voix haute leur pensée quand ils virent ce qui apparut au milieu des ruines :

_Merde…

Un groupe entier venait d'apparaître. Et à sa tête, Lex Luthor, entouré par Reverse Flash, Faust, Despero,... Et Métallo.

Kal vit immédiatement rouge. Par réflexe, sa thermovision illumina ses yeux alors qu'il serrait les poings. Mais le groupe n'attaqua pas tout de suite. Ça laissa du temps à la Ligue de resserrer les rangs avec les autres. En fait, les deux ligues se rassemblaient pour se faire face. Kal remarqua vaguement l'absence de Brainiac. Il était trop concentré sur Métallo.

_Superman ! Je crois savoir que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient !

Il avait son armure de plomb. En face, Luthor portait visiblement l'armure qu'il avait vue sur les plans que lui avait montrés Bruce. Elle irradiait de kryptonite. Mais Kal avait le regard braqué sur Métallo. Et lui aussi. Ils se défiaient du regard, ignorant le reste.

_On y va, dit alors Batman.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le combat commençait déjà, Kal se jetant sur Métallo.

* * *

Batman esquiva de justesse un coup de Grundy et une attaque de Mister Freeze. L'attaque gelée du dernier percuta de plein fouet le gros monstre. C'était l'un de ses plus gros avantages actuellement : se battant dans les ruines de la ville et du Hall, Batman utilisait le décor à son avantage le plus possible. Il était beaucoup plus mobile de cette façon et il pouvait facilement désavantager ses ennemis.

Mais le plus gros inconvénient, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à combattre ici, et qu'il devait constamment faire attention aux attaques des autres. Il esquiva de justesse des flèches explosives de Green Arrow et se mit en hauteur pour avoir le temps d'appeler d'autres drones ainsi que le Batwing : il s'était préparé à devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Il vit alors qu'une petite alarme avec un témoin lumineux s'affichait sur son brassard de commande. Il savait à quoi ça correspondait. C'était le signal indiquant que la Tour de Garde se faisait attaquer. La seconde qui suivit, il entendit des dizaines de petits bips parmi les bruits de fracas et les cris. Les communicateurs de la Ligue le signalaient aussi. Si personne ne le montra vraiment, Batman savait que ça faisait monter leur stress d'un cran.

Il repartit alors au combat. Personne ne semblait réellement se fixer avec des ennemis. Solomon Grundy et Mister Freeze avaient déjà changé de cible. Il utilisa son grappin et il s'en prit à Grodd, qui se battait contre Wonder Woman quand il reçut deux flèches noires. Elles furent tirées avec assez de force pour que les pointes traversent son blindage.

Il ne savait pas qui était son assaillant, mais lorsqu'il vit un archer totalement noir, ils se battirent au corps à corps. Batman analysait les mouvements de son ennemi en plus de réfléchir à son identité. Un archer, donc il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que Green Arrow le connaisse. L'archer noir était doué. Très doué. A plusieurs reprises, il frappait la zone touchée pour tenter d'enfoncer plus profondément les pointes.

_Merlyn !

Batman se recula quand il vit Arsenal tirer des flèches explosives. Il avait mis dans le mille. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu ce nom sur la fiche personnelle qu'il avait de Green Arrow. Arsenal se posta juste à côté de lui.

_J'me charge de lui ! Red Hood te cherchait vers la 2de Avenue !

Batman hocha la tête et repartit dans la direction indiquée. Ses drones étaient là. Il se plaça à couvert derrière des ruines et fit afficher les écrans virtuels. Il cibla les drones sur Luthor et Métallo. Ça devrait faciliter la tâche à Kal, ou du moins lui donner un petit coup de main. Le Batwing allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Puis il reprit son chemin alors qu'un gros véhicule volant en forme de scarabée arriva. Blue Beetle appelait lui aussi l'artillerie lourde. Batman continua son chemin et quand il se prit les lianes de Poison Ivy. Celle-là, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la mettre dans la Forteresse. Batman fut réactif : il lança des fumigènes avant de se dégager et de disparaître. Repérer l'ennemi dans la fumée, c'était sa spécialité.

Il utilisa ses batarangs électrifiés contre les plantes d'Ivy et attaqua cette dernière par surprise. Il ne lésina pas sur les moyens et la frappa sans aucune retenue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait une excellente résistance.

Il utilisa tous les points faibles qu'il pouvait exploiter contre elle afin de la neutraliser le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui donna néanmoins du fil à retordre, mettant à rude épreuve ses protections. Mais quand elle fut hors course, il s'assura que c'était pour un bon moment et lui administra un très fort sédatif : il ne voulait tuer personne.

Il la ligota et la laissa dans un coin, avant de reprendre sa route. La seconde avenue. Comment Arsenal pouvait encore se repérer dans les ruines de la ville ? Batman regretta de ne pas avoir parcouru les alentours du Hall à Washington assez souvent.

Un panneau lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait juste à côté. Red Hood ne devait pas être loin. C'est alors qu'il vit plusieurs éclairs dans la nuit, mais qui ne venaient pas du ciel. Il se précipita par-là, certain d'y trouver Red Hood. Il avait eu tord. Il vit une fille aux cheveux bleus lancer des éclairs un peu partout, cherchant visiblement sa cible. Livewire. Batman pouvait la reconnaître pour l'avoir déjà affrontée avec Superman.

Il réfléchit en se mettant à couvert. Il était le moins bien équipé pour l'affronter. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Limewire était très résistante mais elle était néanmoins une humaine. Alors…

Batman se montra juste le temps de l'immobiliser avec des bolas et de lui lancer des grenades à gaz. Limewire cria en lançant ses éclairs avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente. Prudent, il s'approcha lentement puis il s'assura qu'elle soit neutralisée pendant un bon moment et repartit dans sa quête pour trouver Red Hood.

Il fut attiré par des bruits de coups de feu et des cris. Batman fonça. A travers les ruines d'un immeuble, il repéra les tirs.

_Bat !

Red Hood le tira en arrière et le mit à couvert avec Jason et lui, l'autre moitié de Firestorm. Batman comprit alors que les tirs venaient d'un drone et non pas d'eux.

_Tu me cherchais, répondit Batman en cherchant des yeux la raison.

Red Hood hocha la tête alors qu'il avait donné son fusil mitrailleur à Jason et sortait son sabre et son pied de biche. Jason tourna la tête vers lui.

_Où est Stein ?

Le chevalier noir secoua négativement la tête.

_Il doit être à l'intérieur du Hall, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Jason fit une grimace. Le Hall était trop loin pour le moment. Red Hood lui tendit alors son sabre.

_Il se passe un truc, à 50 mètres de là. Ça pue grave.

Batman fronça les sourcils sous son masque mais prit le sabre.

_De quel genre ?

C'est là qu'il entendit des cris, encore. Et cette fois, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment humain. Ça avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film.

_Du genre, Walking Dead.

Red Hood sortit du couvert et par réflexe, Jason et lui suivirent. Ils virent une vague d'hommes de main arriver vers eux. Leur démarche était inhabituelle et vraiment étrange. Et puis Batman vit le visage de certains. De la nécromancie.

_Attaquez-les !

Ils virent tous les trois Felix Faust s'élever dans les airs avec sa magie alors qu'il dirigeait les hommes de main comme des pantins. Bruce espérait que les hommes possédés par cet homme étaient déjà morts avant. Ils se serrèrent tous les trois.

_Ok, y'en a une quinzaine. Jason, tu tires et on te couvre avec Batman.

Jason n'avait aucune protection sur lui. Il était vulnérable. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Red Hood et Batman s'avancèrent.

_Essaies de voir si tu peux atteindre Faust !indiqua Batman.

Il entendit derrière lui des tirs du fusil alors qu'il tranchait la première tête.

_Il se protège !cria Jason pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Et là, Faust se mit à rire alors qu'il activait sa magie. Derrière ceux qu'ils abattaient, ils purent voir d'autres soldats arriver.

_On est sacrément dans la merde, lâcha Red Hood.

Et Batman ne put qu'approuver.

* * *

Kal s'essoufflait. Métallo lui donnait du fil à retordre alors qu'il avait protégé son cœur. Il n'était même pas exposé à sa kryptonite et il avait du mal à lui tenir tête. Le Parasite l'avait drainé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il para les coups en croisant ses bras devant son visage. Son armure tombait en ruines, Métallo prenait grand soin de lui détacher les pièces. Quand il ne serait plus protégé… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une partie de son plastron, ses brassards et ses jambières. Une partie de son dos était déjà tombée et…

Le rayon d'énergie qu'il se prit dans le dos le propulsa plusieurs mètres en avant, brûlant sa chair. Kal hurla de douleur alors qu'il essayait de se sortir de là. Le tir fut interrompu et il se redressa avec l'aide de Wonder Woman.

_Lèves-toi Kal !

Elle le hissa sur ses pieds et elle l'entraina en vol alors qu'ils semaient Métallo et qu'ils évitaient les tirs d'énergie. Kal vit que c'était Luthor, qui lui tirait dessus. Avec l'énergie de la kryptonite.

Diana les posa en dehors de la zone téléportée, sur le sol du Nevada.

_Retires ça maintenant !

Elle l'aida à retirer le reste de l'armure de plomb, devenue lourde. Kal remarqua le sang sur l'amazone.

_Tu es blessée ?

Diana lui lança un regard déterminé :

_Je suis encore debout et tu te dois de faire de même !

Kal hocha la tête et l'instant d'après, il n'avait plus son armure, mais son costume noir de kryptonien.

_Il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes, répondit-il.

La guerrière hocha la tête. Kal remarqua qu'elle n'avait déjà plus son bouclier et que son épée avait subi de sacrés dégâts, tout comme sa tenue de guerrière.

_Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de leur couvert et retournèrent sur le champ de bataille. Avec Wonder Woman, ils s'attaquèrent à tous les ennemis qu'ils voyaient. Les avatars de la guerre et de la paix, Hawk et Dove, se battaient contre le Parasite, qui avait absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de Kal. Diana lança son lasso sur lui et, utilisant sa force et sa supervitesse, Kal lui asséna un violent coup, combiné aux attaques d'Hawk et Dove.

Dove fut alors touchée par Jinx, recevant de sa part une vague de feu. Hawk réagit immédiatement quand sa partenaire fut touchée. Il attaqua la sorcière indienne, facilement reconnaissable par son crâne chauve et les ondes magiques émanant d'elle.

Diana neutralisa le Parasite et tous les deux, ils se joignirent à Hawk. Mais Kal fut à nouveau attaqué et cette fois, il ne put rien faire. Despero fixait son contrôle mental sur lui, s'introduisant encore une fois dans sa tête. Il était encore plus sensible aux attaques psychiques même s'il était plus résistant.

Kal hurla, totalement immobilisé au sol. Ça dura un court instant, mais cet instant fut assez long pour que le kryptonien ait du mal à s'en remettre. Quand il leva la tête, il vit la chevelure flamboyante de Méra accompagnée d'Atom sur son épaule. Ce dernier sauta de son épaule pour aller vers lui, reprenant sa taille humaine au passage.

_J'ai envoyé un message au Mont Justice et à la Tour les informer de notre nouvelle situation, mais avec leur attaque…

Atom l'aida à se relever alors que Méra recevait de l'aide de la part de Booster Gold et Huntress. Kal regarda alors ses alliés. Ils étaient blessés et fatiguaient. Méra avait une grosse entaille sur la cuisse et l'épaule et semblait saigner. Hawk et Dove fatiguaient et Hawk semblait avoir pris de gros coup, son costume comme celui de sa partenaire étaient déchirés de toutes parts. Booster avait déjà une partie de son équipement qui était utilisé et ses lunettes avaient fini par casser. Atom aussi s'en sortait avec des blessures.

_C'est de l'aide, que tu as demandé ?

Ray hocha la tête. Kal ne répondit rien. A ce rythme, ils perdraient.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et attaqua aussi Despero. Il fallait qu'ils neutralisent le plus d'ennemis possible ensemble. Les Green Lantern avaient signalé leur départ lors de l'attaque de la Tour et il était clair que leur présence était plus requise là-haut qu'ici. Mais sans eux, ils perdaient une puissance considérable.

Ils entendirent alors un énorme impact. Kal comprit ce que c'était : on attaquait la Forteresse, du moins la fausse. Lançant un regard entendu vers Atom, il s'envola avec l'homme sur son épaule et rejoignit Flash, Captain Atom et Vixen, présents pour garder la Forteresse qui se faisait attaquer par Reverse Flash, Major-Force, Mammoth et Gueule d'argile.

Kal avait du mal à suivre les mouvements des speeders. Il ne pouvait pas aider Flash au risque de le blesser. Alors il s'attaqua immédiatement à Major-Force. Ce dernier lui lança un rictus carnassier. Kal comprit qu'il y avait un os.

Il esquiva l'attaque d'énergie noire de ce dernier et se prit une autre brûlure de kryptonite. Dissimulés dans les ruines, Luthor et Métallo se montrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas fuir cet affrontement. Mais il pouvait s'éloigner un peu.

Il se posa à l'arrière du Hall, sur le sol du Nevada. Métallo fut le premier à arriver. Kal était déterminé. Il ferait tout pour venger la mort de Kara.

_Ce sera pour moi un réel plaisir de te tuer une deuxième fois, lâcha Métallo.

Kal serra les dents.

_Je te jure que je vengerai Kara. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

Métallo afficha un grand sourire. Kal le chargea en même temps qu'il utilisait sa thermovision. Il n'avait plus de protections. Métallo ouvrit son cœur et les rayonnements de kryptonite l'irradièrent. Il dû se mettre à distance alors que Luthor atterrissait à côté de lui, irradiant encore plus.

Kal recula, leur faisant face à tous les deux. Luthor souleva la visière transparente du casque de son armure.

_Je veux savoir où est mon clone, Superman.

Kal ne répondit pas. Concentré sur ses deux adversaires, il savait qu'il risquait gros. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il y eut un temps de flottement de quelques secondes et l'instant d'après, Kal fonça.

* * *

La situation était intenable. Ils avaient beau les abattre, les découper, Faust trouvait toujours un moyen d'amener de plus en plus de pantins contre eux. Aquaman et Steel les avaient rejoints et malgré ça, ils étaient débordés. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait percer le bouclier magique et Batman avait déjà testé plusieurs de ses plans pour détruire sa défense, sans succès. Il était à cours d'idées.

_Bat ! Trouves-nous une solution !lâcha Steel.

Le chevalier noir planta ce qui restait du sabre de Jason dans le torse d'un autre homme. Ils avaient reculé de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, peut-être même plus et ils n'arrivaient pas à repousser les attaques.

_A ce rythme-là on va se retrouver en bas !commenta la moitié de Firestorm.

Ils approchaient du bord de la zone téléportée. S'ils tombaient de là, la terre ferme était environ 7 mètres plus bas. Et même s'ils s'y repliaient, ils n'auraient plus aucun couvert dans le désert. Les morts les suivraient.

Il esquiva un zombie de Faust qui tentait de l'étrangler et le Jason de Firestorm lui donna un coup de crosse avec son fusil, jusqu'à lui rompre la nuque. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait vidé les chargeurs et qu'il n'avait plus de munitions.

_Repliez-vous avant qu'on se fasse déborder ! Je vais vous faire gagner du temps !

Steel leva son marteau kinétique et ils fuirent au moment où il l'abattit sur le sol. Le choc fendit le bitume sous leurs pieds et le fissura sur plusieurs niveaux, rendant le terrain encore plus instable. Des voitures situées en bordure du terrain tombèrent pour s'écraser sur le sol désertique. Batman profita du changement de terrain pour les guider vers l'arrière d'un bâtiment et s'y cacher. Il réfléchissait à une façon de défaire Faust, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un magicien et ceux qu'on connait ne sont pas là.

Red Hood tenait fermement son pied de biche, encore en état, alors qu'il voyait Steel s'enfuir à son tour.

_Le cyborg vient de partir, les zombies ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver.

Batman réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait rappelé ses drones pour attaquer l'armée de Faust, qui avait même réussi à détruire le Batwing. Plus de Batwing, plus d'engins téléguidés, plus d'artillerie lourde, plus de munitions. Derrière le mur, ils entendaient les pantins humains de Faust arriver.

_On a pas le choix, on va devoir se la jouer Walking Dead, lâcha la moitié de Firestorm.

Aquaman fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Batman prit une grande inspiration.

_On va devoir tenir coûte que coûte en attendant que Steel revienne avec des renforts.

C'était leur dernier espoir. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés et ils savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Batman se leva, suivi des autres. Il contourna le mur du bâtiment pour se donner une marge quand son regard s'arrêta sur un panonceau en face. Il afficha un léger rictus.

_Tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.

Il pointa du doigt l'écriteau et Red Hood le lut à voix haute :

_ « Poste de Police ». Décidément, la fête n'est pas encore finie !

L'instant d'après, ils courraient déjà, les morts sur les talons.

Aussitôt arrivés dans le petit poste de police, ils barricadèrent toutes les issues. Jason Rusch s'était précipité dans l'armurerie, vite rejoins par son homonyme. Batman et Aquaman s'équipèrent aussi. Ils prirent le plus d'explosifs possibles et montèrent sur le toit. C'était cette position qu'ils tenaient, et ils réussirent pendant un moment.

Balançant les explosifs sur leurs ennemis au loin, ils avaient aussi essayé de déstabiliser Faust en le visant. Sa magie ne semblait pas faiblir et c'était une chose qui les inquiétait. Batman et Aquaman se chargeaient de bombarder l'ennemi et les deux Jason de tirer dans le tas.

De là où ils étaient, Batman pouvait avoir un visuel sur la copie de la Forteresse. Il semblait y avoir un rude combat là-bas et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, mis à part les speeder facilement repérables, qui était sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où était l'homme d'acier, dont la présence aurait vraiment pu les aider. Et sinon,… il n'y avait personne de visible.

_Où est Steel ? On va vraiment pas tenir à ce rythme !s'époumona Red Hood.

Ils entendirent plusieurs autres explosions au loin, aperçurent Hawkman et Major-Force se battre et disparaître à l'horizon. Tout le monde était occupé ailleurs.

_Il va arriver, répondit Aquaman.

Il le fallait. Batman guettait les horizons autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une quelconque aide ou idée qui pourrait lui tomber sous les yeux. Puis il vit une silhouette ailée arriver, portant quelque chose. Hawkgirl se posa sur le toit avec Stein.

_Steel m'envoie vous aider !

Batman et Aquaman acquiescèrent.

_Prof !s'écria alors Rusch avec joie.

_Nous avons du travail, Jason.

Les deux êtres formant Firestorm fusionnèrent et l'instant d'après, la torche humaine était de retour. Il s'élança dans les airs, brûlant la vague de zombies autour du bâtiment. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea gêna Aquaman. Mais quand le terrain fut passablement dégagé, ils reprirent leur combat qui semblait ne pas en finir.

_Il faut partir de là !

Ils descendirent du bâtiment et coururent vers un autre couvert. Mais la vague de zombie, même en brulant, continuait de foncer sur eux. Ils allaient devoir leur faire face. Ils se préparèrent à l'affront quand d'un seul coup, une tête blonde apparut dans un trenchcoat, une cigarette à la main. D'un geste, il créa une véritable barrière de flammes qui surpassait l'efficacité de Firestorm et réduisait en cendres ceux qui tentaient de la franchir.

_Besoin d'un coup de main ?demanda nonchalamment le magicien.

Batman se détendit, soulagé.

_C'est pas trop tôt, Constantine.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de dédain et reporta son attention sur l'armée de Faust, un ennemi que le maître des arts occultes connaissait bien. Sa présence ne voulait dire qu'une chose : les renforts étaient là.


	31. La Guerre des Ligues, Partie 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite du combat, comme promis ! Les prochains chapitres arriveront dans un délai plus long, j'en suis navrée (je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance, faut vraiment que j'écrive !) Enfin voilà, j'espère que dans l'ensemble vous ne serez pas trop déçus ou perdus.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ;) n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit !

 **Azra** , ravie d'avoir ton retour ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les deux derniers chapitres n'ont été postés que dans la semaine qui vient de passer. Bon courage pour tenir niveau surcharge de boulot ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La Guerre des Ligues, Partie 2**

Kal se tenait le flanc droit, faisant pression pour que l'hémorragie s'arrête en attendant la coagulation. Sa régénération était lente. Sa puissance descendait, il s'épuisait. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sa tête tournait et il avait cette nausée constante générée par la kryptonite. Métallo et Luthor formaient un duo vraiment redoutable.

Il sauta en retrait et regarda le ciel. L'aube se montrait à peine. Les premiers rayons du soleil n'arriveraient pas avant quelques heures. Kal esquiva une attaque combinée et prit à nouveau la fuite. Ses deux adversaires ne lui laissaient vraiment aucun répit. Il avait du mal à tenir. La moindre inattention de sa part pouvait lui être fatale.

Il se recula vers la Forteresse, qui semblait subir un nombre d'attaques conséquentes. Les speeders avaient disparus des radars, les Lanterns étaient partis depuis longtemps et ils étaient devenus au fur et à mesure dépassés par l'arrivée des autres membres de la Ligue d'Injustice. Kal était trop débordé pour aider Green Arrow et Steel, qui semblaient combattre ensemble contre Mammoth et Gueule d'argile.

Ses alliés échangeaient souvent leur rôle, du moins ceux qui étaient les plus mobiles. Kal ne savait pas où était Batman, ni Red Hood. Il ne savait pas si Nightwing étaient dans la Tour, il ne savait pas si Robin et Kon se faisaient attaquer. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant à la sureté de ses proches et il devait se battre avec cette angoisse.

_OÙ EST MON CLONE !?

Kal se prit un autre rayon de la part de Luthor qui l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres. Se protégeant le plus possible avec ses bras, il essaya de tenir, parant avec sa thermovision. Sa contre-attaque fut si puissante qu'elle toucha une conduite de gaz de la plateforme téléportée et déclencha une réaction en chaîne.

Kal profita de la distraction pour attaquer. Il fallait qu'il détruise l'armure de Luthor ou qu'il ne déclenche une fuite de kryptonite liquide. Utilisant sa thermovision sur lui, il décida d'aller au contact et immobiliser Luthor, assez longtemps pour endommager son armure. Mais en faisant ça, il s'exposa consciemment à sa plus grande faiblesse.

Son attaque ne dura pas longtemps. L'exposition trop forte à la kryptonite lui fit lâcher prise. Il se recula sur plusieurs mètres, crachant du sang alors que la contraction de son estomac le tordait de douleur. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Métallo. Pointe en avant, il fonça sur lui. Kal le vit arriver. L'instant d'après, tout devint noir.

* * *

Batman vit Constantine disparaître devant la barrière de flammes, laissant les morts se diriger sur eux alors qu'il s'occupait de Faust. Vibe arriva en première ligne avec Plastic Man, Plomb et Fer. Si Will Magnus, le chef des Metal Men avait demandé à Plomb et Fer de venir, c'est qu'ils pouvaient tenir la Tour de Garde. C'était un véritable soulagement.

Ils se joignirent à eux dans le combat et Batman fut interloqué lorsqu'il vit Kal débouler dans le tas, et détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur place. Avec toute cette aide, le problème fut réglé en plusieurs minutes. Mais Batman trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus haut, Constantine rencontrait quelques difficultés avec Faust.

_Brand ! Retire-lui son talisman !

Constantine, utilisant sa magie, créa d'immenses mains spectrales qui semblèrent éventrer le champ protecteur de Faust. Aussitôt, Kal s'y rendit, se frayant un chemin dans toute cette magie et arrachant un talisman triangulaire sur le crâne de Faust. Son bouclier de protection éclata à l'instant même, projetant Kal avec une telle violence qu'il traversa le bâtiment derrière lui.

_Kal !

Accompagné de Red Hood et Aquaman, il se dirigea dans les ruines de l'immeuble et trouva le kryptonien. Il était très salement amoché. Ils virent alors Boston Brand apparaître à côté de lui.

_Désolé, c'était le premier gars résistant que j'ai trouvé…

Brand était un fantôme, une sorte d'esprit qui vivait encore dans ce monde. Il pouvait prendre possession de n'importe qui. Batman déplora juste le fait que ça soit Kal qu'il ait choisi. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

_Batman ?

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève, alors qu'il était surpris.

_Je… Métallo…

Il vit alors Brand se poster devant lui et hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Oh. Vous êtes venus en renforts ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la Tour ?

Brand fit une grimace.

_Une grosse attaque. Brainiac est arrivé avec son vaisseau de guerre et pour l'instant, ça fait rage dans l'espace. Entre Sinestro, Black Adam et tout… Constantine a décidé qu'il serait plus utile ici et d'autres ont approuvé.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_Merci, dit Aquaman. On est dépassés.

_Alors allons-y, déclara Red Hood. Deathstroke est dans le coin et il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse la peau à ma place.

Red Hood aussi était fatigué et blessé. Son casque était fissuré à la tempe gauche et il y avait pas mal de sang sur lui, mais difficile de déterminer à qui il appartenait. Kal devait retourner à son combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Batman, puis à Red Hood.

_On se retrouve après, conclut le chevalier noir.

Et ils hochèrent tous la tête, prenant chacun des directions différentes.

* * *

Batman savait qu'ils devaient coordonner les troupes. Il savait aussi qu'en transmettant les ordres sur leur canal de communication, personne ne prendrait le temps de lire le message. Mais il avait vu un télépathe qui venait d'arriver. Il fallait qu'il trouve Plastic Man. Ça ne serait pas difficile, mais il avait besoin d'une vue d'ensemble avant de dire quoique ce soit.

Utilisant son grappin, il monta en haut de l'immeuble à côté duquel il était. De sa hauteur, il pouvait voir plusieurs combats et ses alliés. Il repéra très vite Plastic-Man aux côtés de Blue Beetle, se battant Jinx et Mammoth près de la Forteresse. Avec eux, il pouvait voir que Green Arrow s'était déplacé là-bas. Vixen et lui étaient dans un sale état et l'archer semblait avoir perdu l'usage d'un bras.

La Forteresse rassemblait de nombreux combats. Grundy était là-bas avec Major-Force, Killer Frost et Circe. Wonder Woman se battait contre cette dernière, épaulée par Plomb et Hawk. Dove n'était pas loin, Firestorm s'était aussi déplacé là-bas et couvrait Booster Gold.

Il suffisait à Batman d'avoir une vue d'ensemble pour deviner qu'ils se faisaient écraser malgré l'aide reçue. Kal combattait de son côté dans le désert. Il avait vu le kryptonien se battre des dizaines de fois et avait combattu à ses côtés. Kal n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur eux. Il aurait besoin d'aide. Il devait aller l'aider, avant…

Sa poitrine se serra et il se força à rester concentré et objectif. Les priorités. Il fallait qu'il repère les autres. De l'autre côté de son immeuble, Méra et Aquaman s'étaient rejoints pour affronter Black Manta et Deathstroke. D'où il était, il pouvait voir Red Hood se diriger vers eux. Red Hood et…Nightwing ?!

L'adrénaline le rendit plus alerte. Il vit alors, sortis de nulle part, Zatanna, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Starfire, Red Arrow, Raven et les apprentis du Mont Justice, Beast Boy sous une forme de monstre alien énorme, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Kon-El et Robin. Bordel de merde.

Le vaisseau de Martian Manhunter passa juste au-dessus de lui et Batman saisit l'occasion pour s'y accrocher et descendre. Plastic Man était dans l'autre direction. Mais Zatanna était en bas, ça ferait l'affaire.

Il courut vers le groupe d'arrivants. Quand ils le virent arriver, Red Tornado stoppa le groupe. Robin réagit en le voyant. Il ne lui prêta pas tout de suite attention. Il s'adressa directement à la magicienne.

_Il faut que tu envoies en message à tout le monde, c'est possible ?

Zatanna hocha la tête. Batman enchaîna.

_La fausse Forteresse contient des membres de la Ligue d'Injustice. Il faut la tenir et empêcher les autres de la détruire. Il faut protéger nos blessés graves.

La magicienne transmit le message. Il se tourna vers les jeunes.

_Vous, allez à l'intérieur de la Forteresse et surveillez ceux qui y sont déjà emprisonnés.

Evidemment, le premier à résister fut Robin.

_Mais on veut vous aider !

Batman serra la mâchoire avant de répondre.

_Ne discutes pas, Robin.

Il adressa un regard entendu aux autres et il se sépara du groupe. Il devait aller aider Kal.

* * *

Le coup que lui asséna Luthor le mit à genoux. Kal était en sang. Il était fatigué. Il aurait dû quitter le champ de bataille un instant pour se permettre de s'exposer au soleil. Histoire de reprendre un peu de forces.

_Je trouverai mon clone, Superman. Quoiqu'il arrive.

_Il est trop loin pour que tu le trouves.

Luthor afficha un rictus en le saisissant à la gorge.

_Alors j'en créerai un autre.

Métallo intervint.

_Maintenant que vos problèmes sont réglés, laisse-moi l'achever.

Luthor agrandit son sourire alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus du kryptonien, l'irradiant.

_Tu as déjà eu ta chance, Métallo.

_On avait un accord.

Kal assistait à une dispute sur qui allait le mettre à mort.

_Cet accord est révolu !

Luthor reporta son attention sur lui. L'instant d'après, Kal vit une masse blanche emporter Luthor et il tomba sous le choc. Il entendit Luthor hurler avant de tirer sur le loup géant, qui couina.

_Krypto !cria Kal.

Il se releva avec difficulté et esquiva Métallo. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya sur Luthor alors que le loup kryptonien revenait vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son chien faisait là. Il était censé être au Mont Justice et veiller sur Kon… S'il était ici…

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Et il le vit. Kon était là. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et son sang pulser à ses tempes alors que la peur l'envahissait.

_Va-t'en !

Kon fixait Luthor. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Il était totalement fermé. Kal avait peur. Il avait peur que le conditionnement de Kon ne refasse surface. Il avait peur qu'il se range du côté de Luthor. Cette pensée le figea totalement alors que Luthor et Métallo se relevaient.

_Magnifique, commenta Luthor en le regardant. Et tu es venu jusqu'à moi.

Kon s'avançait vers lui. Il fallait qu'il ait son attention.

_Va-t'en ! Sauves-toi !

Mais le jeune l'ignora. Kal s'aida de Krypto pour tenir debout alors que ses jambes peinaient à porter son poids.

_Vous êtes Lex Luthor. Je vous connais.

Luthor empêcha d'un geste Métallo d'intervenir. Ce dernier arrivait au bout de sa patience.

_C'est moi ton créateur. C'est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es. Ta destinée est d'être à mes côtés, de bâtir un monde meilleur que celui dans lequel ces « justiciers » nous obligent à vivre.

Kal sentit sa tête tourner sous l'angoisse. Luthor était en train de lui prendre Kon. Luthor allait arriver à ses fins et l'asservir.

_Ne l'écoutes pas Kon ! Je t'en prie ! Ne le laisse pas t'utiliser !

Luthor répliqua.

_Je ne cherche aucunement à t'utiliser ! Ce que je veux, c'est une collaboration avec toi, bâtir un monde où nous serions côte à côte, où tu seras le nouveau Superman ! Tu seras reconnu de tous ! Moi je t'ai voulu, mais pas lui !

Luthor le pointa du doigt. Kal lui lança un regard désespéré alors que Batman arrivait. Luthor reprit.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait confiance, mais moi oui ! Je sais qui tu es et je veux de toi à mes côtés. Je veux que tu prennes la place qui te revient de droit. Ensemble, nous pourrons faire ce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à faire, bâtir un monde meilleur ! Ils se disent capables de protéger la population, mais il y a encore des millions de personnes qui meurent ! Et regarde, Superman n'a même pas réussi à protéger sa propre cousine, Supergirl !

Luthor frappait là où ça faisait mal. Il fit mouche. Les yeux de Kal s'illuminèrent et Krypto grogna encore plus fort.

_C'était ton idée, de s'attaquer à elle ?

Batman s'approcha.

_Kal, calmes-toi.

Luthor sauta sur l'occasion alors que Kon lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

_Regarde comme il réagit avec colère ! Tu crois que quelqu'un d'aussi instable que lui peut protéger le monde ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce crime, Superman. Mais toi…

Batman posa une main sur son épaule. Kal se força à se calmer et à regarder Kon. Ce dernier demanda :

_C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Kal sentit son cœur se décomposer lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

_J'ai été incapable de la protéger, c'est vrai. Mais Luthor est un manipulateur !

Luthor s'adressa à Kon, ignorant totalement Superman.

_Si tu veux être du côté des gagnants, rejoins-nous.

Kon se dirigea vers Luthor. Métallo s'avança.

_Maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais…

Métallo fonça pour l'attaquer. Batman l'avait vu. Il para l'attaque de Métallo et l'éloigna des trois autres hommes. Kal aurait voulu l'aider. Mais s'il partait maintenant pour aider Batman, il risquait de perdre Kon.

_Kon, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !supplia-t-il.

Mais Kon semblait l'ignorer. Luthor tendit la main vers Kon. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres, affichant une expression surprise.

_Je ne peux pas m'approcher.

Luthor afficha un sourire victorieux. Kal sentit son cœur se réduire en miettes. S'il réagissait violemment, Kon pourrait ne jamais lui pardonner et il le perdait à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi…

_Kon…

Luthor manipulait son armure alors qu'il avec le regard rivé sur Superman.

_Le clone a su faire un meilleur choix que toi.

Les tuyaux irradiant de kryptonite disparurent derrière un dispositif en plomb qui empêcha le liquide de kryptonite d'irradier. Kon s'approcha et serra la main de Luthor, plus que victorieux. Kal fixait l'adolescent, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Puis il vit les muscles de Kon se tendre et il comprit à l'instant même où le clone bougea que Kon n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se rendre.

_Maintenant !cria-t-il.

Kon attrapa le casque de Luthor et l'arracha en même temps que le dispositif de commande de son bras. Robin apparut alors de nulle part et visa la nuque de Luthor avec ce qui semblait être une fléchette sédative.

_On s'en charge !cria le Robin. Vas l'aider !

Kal retrouva une force nouvelle en regardant les deux adolescents agir, plus soulagé que jamais. Il donna l'ordre à Krypto de les aider et fonça vers Métallo et Batman.

Batman était en grande difficulté. Kal le sut à l'instant même où il le vit. Sévèrement blessé, le chevalier noir avait du mal à bouger et il était plus lent pour esquiver. Métallo se jouait de lui, faisant durer le combat pour profiter le plus possible de la faiblesse du Bat et le voir souffrir. Il avait dû faire subir ça à Kara aussi.

Kal sauta quelques mètres avant et dirigeant son poing, il l'abattit avec force contre la joue de Métallo.

_Tu ne tueras personne d'autre !

Métallo se tourna vers lui et lui exposa son cœur en kryptonite.

_Ça c'est ce que tu crois !

Le cyborg abattit à son tour un coup de poing hérissé de pointes. Kal fut frappé à la tempe et sonné sur le moment. Il entendit une forte explosion qui déstabilisa Métallo et l'empêcha de lui asséner un autre coup, le temps d'une seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il attaque et se recule. L'explosion était lointaine, mais très forte. Elle ne venait pas des environs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier plus. Métallo était déjà sur lui. Il para ses attaques, contre-attaqua avec ses poings et ils se lancèrent dans un combat au corps à corps de vitesse et de force. Kal était perdant. Il était à bout de souffle, incapable de se focaliser assez pour utiliser sa thermovision et il peinait à bouger aussi rapidement qu'au début du combat. La kryptonite l'affaiblissait et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Sa tenue ne le protégeait plus et tombait en lambeaux au fur et à mesure qu'il se prenait des coups, qu'il était envoyé dans le décor ou que Métallo lui tailladait la peau, jouant avec lui.

Y mettant toutes ses forces après avoir été envoyé dans les gravats, Kal assena un crochet du gauche dans le menton de Metallo, criant dans la foulée. Le cyborg eut la mâchoire brisée et vola deux mètres en arrière. Kal tomba à genoux, atteignant ses limites alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son souffle et qu'il crachait du sang. Métallo était temporairement hors de course. Il devait l'achever maintenant. Pour Kara.

Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que le cyborg n'était plus là. La peur qui l'envahit l'alerta trop tard. Il se retourna à l'instant même où Métallo attrapait sa gorge et forma un étau métallique avec sa main. L'autre se changea en pointe. Il avait un air de déjà de vu. Métallo se mit alors à avoir un rire qui sonnait très robotique alors qu'une partie de sa mâchoire pendait.

_Ce fut un réel plaisir de t'achever deux fois, lâcha la voix métallique.

Il leva la pointe de son bras. Elle ne s'abattit jamais. A la place, le corps de Métallo fut transpercé par l'arrière et un poing serrait son cœur de kryptonite.

_Pas cette fois.

Le poing se retira et le corps de Métallo s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé, faisant place à la silhouette de Batman, lui aussi à bout de souffle. Il lâcha le gros morceau de kryptonite et sortant une arme qu'il avait visiblement récupérée, il vida le chargeur sur la pierre verte qui explosa en morceaux. Il lâcha alors l'arme et s'écroula.

_B. !

Le cœur de Kal loupa un battement alors qu'il s'avançait vers le justicier de Gotham. Récupérant Bruce dans ses bras, il se concentra le plus possible pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Elles étaient graves.

_Me laisses pas. Accroches-toi.

Il serra Bruce de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bruce le regardait de ses yeux si clairs, mais il était trop fatigué pour parler. Kal fit pression sur ses blessures les plus importantes avec sa main.

_Tiens bon. J't'en prie.

Kal voyait que Bruce luttait pour tenir. Il luttait pour parler. Une explosion encore plus violente retentit au-dessus d'eux et Kal l'ignora, serrant encore plus fort Bruce. Il laissa son front tomber sur le sien et le garda contre lui.

_Me laisses pas…

Kal n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait peur, si peur de le perdre. S'il perdait Bruce, il perdait tout. Il était tout pour lui. Absolument tout.

_Kal… le ciel…

Le kryptonien se redressa pour voir le visage du Bat, puis il suivit son regard et leva la tête.

Une masse enflammée descendait à l'Est, encore très haut dans le ciel. Pour qu'elle soit visible d'ici, elle devait vraiment être énorme.

_Vas-y…

Kal le regarda. Abandonner Bruce seul ou aller sauver des milliers de personnes. Il serra la mâchoire et pencha sa tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

_Accroches-toi.

Il le reposa délicatement et se redressa. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna et Flash, dans un mauvais état, étaient là.

_On s'occupe de lui, lui assura l'amazone.

Kal hocha la tête. Pliant les genoux, il prit une grande inspiration et se propulsa avec un super saut pour prendre de l'élan et s'envoler.

L'OVNI géant qui menaçait de s'écraser sept Etats plus loin n'était autre qu'un immense vaisseau de Brianiac. Kal pouvait reconnaître à sa forme et son aspect l'un des anciens vaisseaux de conquête que l'extraterrestre avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Une bonne dizaine de Green Lantern étaient là pour tenter de ralentir la chute du vaisseau, attiré par l'attraction terrestre. Le vaisseau était déjà en mauvais état mais ses propulseurs le dirigeaient vers la Terre.

Les Green Lantern cherchaient alors à les détruire pour ralentir sa progression. Il fallait agir vite. Kal profita des radiations solaires pour se requinquer durant quelques secondes. Le temps d'être assez résistant pour foncer dans la coque du vaisseau et la transpercer sous les yeux des Green Lantern.

Son arrivée ne se fit pas en douceur. Arrêté par un mur plus résistant, Kal se retrouva dans l'un des niveaux supérieurs du vaisseau, dans l'un des immenses couloirs encore miraculeusement intacts. Il avança, sachant parfaitement où il devait à peu près se diriger : ce vaisseau avait été en partie conçut sur la base de la technologie des anciens kryptoniens.

_Sup' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !?

Kal se retourna vers Hal Jordan.

_Le moteur principal est au cœur du vaisseau, Brainiac est toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hal ne répondit pas mais se fut suffisant pour Kal.

_Alors il sera là-bas. Je peux faire en sorte qu'aucune pièce de ce vaisseau ne heurte la Terre. Tu le sais.

Hal serra la mâchoire.

_Tu pourrais mourir si tu fais ça.

Kal haussa les épaules, mais son regard était déterminé.

_Je dois essayer.

Il voyait la tristesse sur le visage d'Hal malgré la présence de son masque.

_On se retrouve tout à l'heure. On va te faire gagner du temps.

Le Green Lantern repartit alors par l'entrée faite par le kryptonien et ce dernier reprit sa route.

Le vaisseau était dans un sal état mais il pouvait atteindre son but sans peine, courant maladroitement mais le plus vite possible car le temps lui était effectivement compté. Quand il arriva au niveau du noyau énergétique, il aperçut la silhouette de Brainiac. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

_Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à récupérer la Forteresse, mais j'y arriverai un jour.

Brainiac était connecté à tout son vaisseau par des câbles sortant de sa tête. S'il ne s'était pas déjà uploadé, il était en train de le faire.

_Tu savais qu'elle était à la Tour de Garde ?demanda-t-il.

Le sourire que lui faisait Brainiac lui donnait vraiment envie d'arracher à nouveau sa tête, ou de la pulvériser avec sa thermovision.

_Sa signature énergétique est unique. Ta tentative de me tromper était pitoyable.

Kal s'avança vers lui.

_C'est bon à savoir. Tu as perdu.

_Pour cette fois seulement.

Brainiac appuya sur un bouton et l'instant d'après, il s'écroula, son corps vide de l'esprit qui l'habitait. Il avait fui, comme souvent.

Kal se précipita sur les commandes et fut incapable d'inverser les propulseurs ou de les arrêter. La destination du vaisseau visait Washington et il n'avait ni les moyens, ni les connaissances nécessaires pour changer la manœuvre. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Il sentit un violent impact lui indiquant qu'il pénétrait la première couche de l'atmosphère et les vibrations de l'attraction suivirent. Le métal du vaisseau grinçait et il faisait une immense chaleur à proximité du noyau. Il n'avait pas le choix. Tout devait sauter. Kal prit une profonde inspiration. Pourvu que Bruce survive…

Il espérait qu'en bas, les autres survivent. Que les garçons de Bruce n'aient rien, que Kon s'en sorte, que Bruce tienne le coup. Il faisait ça pour eux, pour ses amis, pour ces milliers de personnes sous lui. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant comme il avait appris à le faire. Il était l'homme de demain. Il était l'homme d'acier. Il pouvait le faire. Il sentit alors l'énergie picoter sa peau, réchauffer tout son corps. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien.

* * *

Bruce ne fit pas attention à ce que Zatanna et le limier martien faisaient autour de lui. Il avait juste le regard focalisé sur ce point lumineux qui tombait sur leur planète. Se sentant légèrement détaché face à la situation, il ne fit pas non plus attention aux voix autour de lui, ni même à celle de Nightwing qui l'appelait.

Il avait son regard pointé sur cette masse qui tombait. Elle traçait une diagonale dans le ciel, comme une étoile filante qui passerait très près d'eux. Puis il y eut cet intense éclat de lumière. Une lumière si pure, si forte, dans un profond silence. Cet éclat illumina le ciel de l'aube naissante et il fit jour pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que la lumière ne s'atténue.

Un souffle léger et chaud fit frémir ses cheveux alors qu'on lui avait retiré son masque. Il pouvait voir le ciel s'embraser de mille couleurs et dégager une vue si belle sur les étoiles et l'espace. C'était magnifique. C'était le plus beau ciel qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Un ciel si pur, si lumineux, si coloré où plus rien n'empiétait le ciel, plus de masse, plus rien. Juste un balais de couleurs et de poussière.

Il savait ce que toute cette beauté reflétait. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Une larme unique coula au coin de son œil alors que son regard se voilait. Il ne fit pas attention au bruit autour de lui. Il laissa simplement son regard fixé sur ce ciel qui représentait tant de choses. Il laissa les ténèbres obscurcir cette image jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, ni image, ni pensée.


	32. Le calme après la tempête

Hey ! Le chapitre 31 est de sortie ! Les réponses que vous attendez probablement, qui est mort, qui ne l'est pas ! On est dans la fin de la fiction et j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée encore de comment la terminer dignement. Toutefois, j'envisage de faire des petits chapitres bonus, qui pourront très bien venir se rajouter plus tard. (Dans ces bonus, probablement du JayDick ou du KonTim, j'ai vraiment très envie d'en écrire)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Azra** , Je te rassure, les deathfics c'est pas non plus mon truc ! Merci pour ta review, elle me rassure beaucoup dans ce que j'ai écrit (j'étais vraiment pas convaincue du rythme) et j'avoue que je traîne un peu dans l'écriture, mais j'aurais un peu plus de temps libre dans l'été pour me rattraper ;P En tout cas bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Le calme après la tempête**

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Il pouvait entendre. Il pouvait penser. Il pouvait sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Il était vivant. Vivant. Comment c'était possible ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu survivre après tout ça ? Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était trop faible pour bouger ses bras ou ses pieds, mais au moins, il les sentait.

Il laissa un temps à ses yeux pour s'accommoder à la lumière. Il reconnut alors le plafond de la Tour de Garde. Alors elle était toujours là. Impressionnant. Toujours en état de fonction. Ou alors… C'était juste un rêve ? Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Il essaya de se redresser et la douleur, elle, était bien présente. Ça n'était certainement pas un rêve. Il baissa alors la tête pour voir la pièce et ressentit un immense soulagement. Les garçons étaient là. Tous les garçons. Ils s'étaient installés sur des chaises en face de son lit. Tim dormait la tête sur les genoux de Conner, lui aussi endormi et à eux deux ils prenaient trois chaises. Jason et Dick étaient juste à côté, affalés l'un sur l'autre. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous leurs habits de civil et leurs blessures semblaient avoir été prises en charge. Jason avait une blessure au crâne de ce qu'il pouvait voir et pour les autres, seules des égratignures sur leurs visages ou leur bras étaient apparentes. Il pouvait aussi voir une queue blanche à leurs pieds disparaître hors de sa vue à cause du lit. Krypto était là aussi. Si Krypto était ici…

Il entendit alors grogner et un poids à côté de son bras bougea.

_Rendors-toi…lâcha une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

Bruce ferma les yeux de soulagement. Cette voix. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre… Il rouvrit les yeux et bougea son bras juste à côté de la tête de Clark pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il vit Clark lâcher une longue inspiration de contentement.

_Je suis soulagé que tu sois en vie.

Il remarqua que Clark lui, n'avait pas d'habits civils. Il était couvert de pansements et de bandages pour ce qu'il voyait de son torse et il était relié à une perfusion.

_Ma survie était plus certaine que la tienne… j'avais les Lanterns…, marmonna Clark, la voix toujours pâteuse.

Bruce ne savait pas si le kryptonien était physiquement épuisé ou si c'était les médicaments qui le rendaient dans cet état. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ça allait. Clark reprit :

_T'es dans le coltard depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai dit aux gars de rentrer mais ils voulaient rester… Dick tient au courant Alfred. Tout va bien, alors tu peux te reposer…

Bruce sentait qu'il perdait Clark, qui allait probablement se rendormir. Alors il serra les cheveux du kryptonien pour dire qu'il avait compris puis il ferma les yeux, soulagé.

* * *

Bruce lisait les divers rapports inscrits dans la base de données de la Tour grâce à sa tablette. Après son réveil, Magnus l'avait forcé à rester au lit le temps de guérir. Bruce détestait rester là sans rien faire alors, après avoir fortement menacé Dick, il avait réussi à obtenir de lui qu'il lui ramène une tablette.

Ça faisait une semaine exactement depuis l'évènement que les médias avaient appelé « Le choc des Titans » ou encore « La Guerre des Ligues ». Le combat avait fait le tour du monde et très vite, les stations de radio, les journaux et les réseaux sociaux étaient saturés d'images et de commentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Le gouvernement s'était empressé de censurer les informations trop sensibles et de répondre à la population comme il pouvait.

Par le plus grand des miracles ou grâce à l'immense diplomatie dont avait fait preuve J'onn J'onzz auprès du gouvernement et Diana auprès d'ARGUS, la faute de tels dégâts ne leur était pas imputée. Aux yeux du monde, ils étaient vus comme les défenseurs des tyrans et Bruce devait le reconnaître, ça ne faisait pas de mal à leur image. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours pour dire qu'ils étaient des destructeurs et qu'ils devaient être enfermés mais heureusement, ils représentaient une minorité cette fois-ci.

Apparemment, après le combat, les militaires s'étaient très vite retrouvés sur les lieux, dirigés par l'ARGUS. Une bonne partie des membres de la Ligue d'Injustice avaient été emprisonnés. Déjà, certains d'entre eux avaient fuis. En une semaine, la moitié des membres capturés avaient réussi à s'enfuir des prisons de l'ARGUS, de l'asile de Belle Reve ou d'Arkham. Certains n'avaient même jamais atteint le lieu de destination.

Enfin tout ça, c'était la partie correcte. Le reste… Ils avaient subi des pertes. Batman avait loupé une bonne partie du combat, comme Superman. Détruire le vaisseau de Brainiac n'avait mis fin qu'à leur combat à eux, mais pas à celui des autres. Ils n'avaient pas pu les aider…

Hawkman était décédé sur le champ de bataille après s'être fait arracher une aile par Grundy. Blue Beetle avait été retrouvé dans les décombres, tué par des balles. Et s'ils s'en sortaient à bon compte, malheureusement, il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, et des blessés très graves. Si lui s'en était sorti avec beaucoup de chance, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas pour d'autres…

Firestorm avait subi de gros dégâts et sur le terrain, Jason et Martin ont été violemment divisés. Si Jason avait tenu le coup face au choc, Martin restait actuellement dans un profond coma et son état déclinait. Red Tornado avait été démonté lors du combat, mais il restait réparable. Magnus essayait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour conserver la matrice du robot intacte. Green Arrow était toujours dans le coma.

Ils devaient être une quinzaine dans l'étage de l'infirmerie de la Tour, mais autant dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de passage. Bruce et les autres ne pouvaient pas bouger mais les gens venaient à eux et il avait reçu la visite de beaucoup de personnes, notamment pour parler boulot ou prendre des nouvelles. Diana s'amusait de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait, Clark dormait comme une pierre et ne changeait toujours pas ou très peu de position.

Bruce avait promis à J'onn qu'il lui offrirait des cookies à la vanille* et du lait dès qu'il sortirait de là, pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que le martien avait pour grande faiblesse ces petits cookies aux biscuits tout noir avec un disque de vanille à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà demandé à Alfred d'envoyer une caisse de champagne à Zatanna, sachant que la magicienne adorait cette boisson.

Alfred n'avait pu le voir qu'en visio-conférence. Tant que son état n'était pas stabilisé, il n'était pas autorisé à quitter son lit. Mais le majordome était tout de même soulagé de savoir que ça allait bien. Il s'occupait de Dick et Jason, les seuls à être retournés au Manoir. Tim et Conner, eux, étaient retournés au Mont Justice sous la surveillance de Wildcat et Raven. Pour eux, il fallait que leur absence à l'extérieur ne soit pas remarquée. Tim devait donc aller en cours aussi.

Les Green Lantern avaient aidé à réparer en priorité la Tour. Durant l'attaque de Brainiac, qui avait été assisté par Black Adam, Sinestro et d'autres, leur QG avait reçu pas mal de dégâts, notamment dans les étages inférieurs où il y avait eu de gros problèmes de dépressurisation. Désormais, l'extérieur était réparé et il restait l'intérieur à restaurer, tout comme leurs systèmes de défense et leurs armes extérieurs.

Une partie de leurs véhicules et vaisseaux gardés dans un hangar spécial avaient sautés ou s'étaient perdus dans l'espace. Tout ce que Gardner avait pu retrouver, c'était le vaisseau de Booster Gold.

Enfin, dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait plus rien d'urgent à faire. L'enterrement de Carter et Ted avait été fait deux jours plus tôt et même s'il n'avait pas pu y assister, il partageait la peine de leurs proches. Selon Barry, le Cimetière du Valhalla n'avait pas été aussi fleuri depuis longtemps. Les gens leur étaient encore plus reconnaissants que jamais. Ils ne seraient pas oubliés.

Bruce reposa sa tablette. Après avoir causé autant de dégâts, il leur faudrait tout nettoyer et reprendre leur travail. Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire. Tellement de choses. Mais il ne serait pas tout seul pour les faire. Il n'était plus seul désormais.

Il tendit la main et toucha les cheveux bouclés de Clark. Non, il ne serait définitivement plus jamais seul. Il afficha un sourire tendre alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts les mèches brunes. Personne n'avait posé de questions devant lui quant à ce que faisait Clark à son chevet, plutôt que dans son lit pour guérir. Diana, qui les avait vus s'embrasser, s'était contentée d'afficher un sourire en coin. De toute manière, si personne n'en parlait, ça lui allait très bien. Ça lui éviterait d'envoyer des gens sur les roses. Il ferma alors les yeux, un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage.

* * *

Bruce avait pu sortir au bout d'une semaine et demie. C'était son maximum. Dès que Magnus lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait peu de risques qu'il ait des complications, Bruce avait pris ses affaires et Clark et il était retourné à son Manoir. Si lui se sentait désormais d'attaque, Le kryptonien lui, avait encore besoin de repos, sans exagérer. Il n'avait été lucide que pour saluer Alfred, répondre à une vacherie que lançait Jason et après s'être posé sur le lit, il s'était écroulé de fatigue.

Cet état de grosse fatigue avait inquiété Bruce, les premiers jours. Mais après des examens de vérification avec Niles Caulder et J'onn J'onzz, ils avaient assuré que c'était normal. L'éruption solaire qui auparavant avait boosté les pouvoirs de Superman s'atténuait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il récupérait plus difficilement. Caulder lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais vider ses cellules d'énergie de cette façon car cette fois, son corps, redevenu à sa normale kryptonienne, ne serait plus capable d'encaisser ce genre de traumatisme.

C'était encore une fois un miracle s'il s'en était si bien sorti. Les Green Lantern l'avaient récupéré après son éruption solaire et grâce à eux, son corps avait pu être préservé de bien des traumatismes. Les blessures dues à ses combats avaient été importantes et elles avaient dues être traitées en urgence. Bruce s'était dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait besoin de repos. Alors il le laissa dormir, reprenant le cours de ses activités.

* * *

Quand Clark s'était levé, il s'était senti mal. Son ventre lui faisait mal et il avait la tête qui tournait. Reconnaissant rapidement l'endroit où il était, il se dirigea sans réfléchir et fit couler l'eau de la douche sur lui. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles crispés. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Ça le sortait peu à peu de cet état semi-comateux dans lequel il était et il pouvait commencer à réfléchir clairement.

Il était au Manoir. Il savait que Dick et Jason étaient là. Il savait que Kon et Tim étaient au Mont Justice. Il savait dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était fini. Enfin. Bruce allait bien. Il allait bien. Les garçons allaient bien. C'était ce qui lui importait.

Il s'activa rapidement sous la douche, désireux de voir Bruce. De voir son visage, savoir comment il allait. S'il avait assez dormi, s'il se nourrissait assez, s'il n'avait pas de douleurs, s'il prenait bien ses médicaments, s'il faisait attention… Il voulait le voir. Il avait besoin de le voir.

Il s'habilla en vitesse avec les vêtements qu'il avait laissés dans la chambre et descendit. Il n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs, il pouvait le sentir, mais déjà il était plus fort et plus rapide qu'un humain normal. Ça allait donc revenir petit à petit. C'était déjà ça.

_Oh, bonjour Monsieur Clark !s'exclama alors Alfred, un sourire sur le visage.

Clark passa outre les bonnes manières. Il serra le majordome dans ses bras.

_Alfred ! Je suis vraiment content de vous voir.

Ça lui faisait réellement plaisir. Il se détacha du majordome qui était déstabilisé. Clark alla droit au but :

_Où est Bruce ?

_En bas. Je vous apporte quelque chose à manger ?

Clark réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde.

_Je crois que je meurs de faim.

Alfred hocha la tête et Clark descendit à la Cave. Sans grande surprise, Bruce était devant ses écrans. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais dans l'immédiat, Clark s'en fichait. Bruce se tourna vers lui quand il l'entendit arriver.

_Comment tu te sens ?demanda-t-il.

Clark pressa le pas vers lui.

_Je vais bien, maintenant, répondit simplement le kryptonien.

Bruce était habillé d'une chemise gris clair et d'un pantalon noir. Pas de Bat en vue. Parfait. Clark l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans ménagement.

Bruce relâcha un soupir d'aise alors que ses bras entouraient le dos de Clark. L'une de ses mains se glissa même dans ses cheveux. Clark fit de même. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à être sûr que le goût de Bruce soit imprégné sur sa langue. Il se recula, lâchant Bruce et lissant sa chemise par réflexe.

_Là, ça va même mieux. Et toi ?

Bruce afficha un léger rictus alors que son regard était clairement amusé.

_Mieux aussi.

Clark n'avait pas encore la possibilité d'utiliser sa vision à rayon-X. Alors il devait se contenter de ça. Il s'approcha de Bruce pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, cette fois dans une étreinte douce. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, vivant et bien.

_J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre…lâcha Clark en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du justicier de Gotham.

_Moi aussi, Clark. J'ai cru que tu n'y survivrais pas.

Bruce faisait allusion à son éruption solaire. Clark se recula, se frottant la nuque.

_J'y ai cru aussi…

Bruce lui lança un regard assassin durant une seconde.

_Inconscient !

Clark esquissa un sourire tendre.

_Je t'aime tellement Bruce.

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Bruce ferma les yeux durant l'échange. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Il se recula néanmoins et Clark porta son attention sur les écrans, un air sérieux sur le visage.

_Tu me fais un topo de ce que j'ai loupé ?

Bruce hocha la tête et il commença son récit.

* * *

Clark était encore plongé dans ses réflexions même à l'heure du dîner. Il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés que Bruce à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé et les conséquences que ça avait causés, notamment de la perte de leurs amis. Ollie était sorti du coma la veille et il restait toujours à la Tour de Garde mais pour ce qui était de l'état de Stein...

Après le long résumé de Bruce, Clark était parti voir les deux blessés critiques. Il n'était pas resté longtemps au chevet d'Ollie car il était inconscient, mais il avait parlé avec Dinah. Stein lui, avait son acolyte Jason qui veillait sur lui et attendait désespérément son réveil, refusant le diagnostic qu'avaient posé Caulder et J'onn. Stein allait mourir. Firestorm aurait besoin d'un autre partenaire pour exister.

Il s'était ensuite rendu au Mont Justice. C'était le week end et Tim et Kon pouvaient rentrer au Manoir. Clark avait alors proposé à Tim de l'accompagner au Cimetière Valhalla, où reposait désormais son idole, Ted Kord, alias le Blue Beetle. Kon était venu avec eux pour soutenir le Robin. Ils étaient aussi passés sur la tombe de Kara, et Carter, et beaucoup d'autres. Après ça, ils étaient rentrés au Manoir.

Comme d'habitude, quand les trois Robin étaient là, la maison était toujours animée. Et ce soir-là, à table, ils ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Mais Clark était ailleurs. Il mangeait en restant plongé dans ses pensées et son air soucieux ne passait pas inaperçu.

_Clark ?

Il reçut un léger coup de coude de la part de Dick. Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda les hommes à table.

_Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. Vous disiez ?

Tim reprit.

_On demandait juste ce qui te préoccupait.

Clark se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Rien, rien de spécial. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est fini.

Après plusieurs mois à voyager partout dans le monde, surveiller ses arrières, s'entrainer, pister, traquer ses ennemis,… Oui, il avait dû mal à se dire que Métallo était mort, que Brainiac, même s'il était vivant, ne reviendrait pas avant un moment et que les laboratoires Cadmus avaient été réduits à néant. Tout ce qu'il faisait était maintenant terminé.

_T'as une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?demanda Jay sans détour.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Pas vraiment.

_Est-ce que tu comptes reprendre ton boulot de journaliste ?demanda Dick.

Tim renchérit :

_Tu vas remettre la cape de Superman ?

Dick continua et à deux, ils enchainèrent les questions :

_Et pour la Forteresse, tu vas la faire réapparaître ?

_Tu vas retourner vivre à Smallville ?

_Tu préfères peut-être retourner à Métropolis ?

_Tu pourrais aussi rester !

_Tu veux reprendre des haricots verts ?

La dernière question créa un gros blanc et tous se tournèrent vers Jay, qui afficha un air mesquin.

_Arrêtez de le harceler, vous êtes lourds les gars.

Tim bouda et Dick grimaça.

_Désolé.

Clark était reconnaissant envers Jay pour être intervenu. Bruce prit la parole.

_Tu as du temps pour y réfléchir. Et quoique tu décides, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Le kryptonien plongea son regard bleu dans celui gris de Bruce. Il avait perçu une intonation différente dans sa voix. Kon prit à son tour la parole.

_Il y a beaucoup à faire, comme reconstruire le Hall. Je sais que je suis un nouvel arrivant, mais j'ai proposé mon aide à J'onn.

Clark afficha un sourire tendre, fier que Kon ait pris cette initiative. En face Tim réagit :

_Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

Kon haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

_Tu n'as pas demandé.

_Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose à demander ?!

Et les deux adolescents partirent dans une dispute. Kon restait détaché et calme et Tim était l'excité de service. Clark savait que Kon renfermait une part de colère en lui mais il était étonnamment calme avec Tim. Tous les deux avaient une dynamique très particulière.

_Vous êtes chiants les gars, grimaça Jay.

_Tiens, ils m'en rappellent d'autres, commenta Bruce sur un ton un peu cassant.

Jay et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. Dick soupira de lassitude à côté et lança à Clark :

_Au fait, j'ai vu Zatanna tout à l'heure. Elle me dit de te rappeler que tu devais lui montrer l'intérieur du Titanic.

Clark se souvenait parfaitement de lui avoir dit qu'il le ferait. Il soupira.

_Je la recontacterai. Il faut déjà que je récupère mon cristal à la Tour de Garde, et que Krypto me ramène la clé.

_Tu comptes en faire quoi ?demanda Dick.

Clark était vraiment perdu. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait décider. S'il gardait la Forteresse en stase, ou s'il la faisait changer de place, ou la ramenait au même endroit, ni à qui il laisserait la clé… Il soupira et répondit avec encore plus de dépit sur son visage.

_J'en sais rien.

Le silence se fit, tous l'observant. Son air devait leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus. Alors, habilement, Bruce changea de sujet. Clark ne suivit pas non plus cette conversation.

* * *

Clark écoutait Bruce jouer du piano. Le son de la musique résonnait dans le Manoir, couvrant les éclats de voix des garçons qui se défiaient sur la console de jeux. Ça semblait si normal. Si calme. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était jamais arrivé. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer comme eux ?

Il s'allongea sur le toit, regardant le ciel nuageux. Il n'y avait aucune étoile de visible, mais ça l'apaisait quand même de regarder le ciel. Ça, et écouter les notes de Bruce. Il savait que le Bat jouait pour lui. Il le sentait. Cette attention lui allait droit au cœur.

Il laissa ses sens s'élargir. Il pouvait entendre à seulement deux kilomètres, mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Il se concentra sur les notes de musique, sur le souffle de Bruce, sur ses mouvements qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il avait la possibilité de pouvoir être avec Bruce. D'être avec cette personne qu'il avait si longtemps désirée et qu'il aimait de toutes les fibres de son être. Il avait aussi la possibilité de pouvoir aller n'importe où.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de travail, plus de logement, il pouvait vraiment décider d'aller ailleurs. Il pouvait aussi faire de son mieux pour faire son devoir de justicier et… Il se frappa le visage du plat de la main. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça. Qu'il voulait aussi pouvoir mener une part de sa vie comme une personne normale. Qu'il voulait pouvoir vivre.

Et là, sous lui, il y avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Une personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et une famille. Il avait Kon, Tim, Jay, Dick et Alfred aussi. Il avait une vie avec eux. Il sourit, se disant que sa mère l'avait percé à jour bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de tout ça de lui-même.

Il sentit du mouvement sur sa droite alors que le Bat, dans toute sa splendeur, s'installait à côté de lui. Clark avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la musique s'arrêter et encore moins entendu le Bat arriver.

_J'adore t'entendre jouer.

_Je sais.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Clark sentait que Bruce était préoccupé par quelque chose, mais il n'en parlerait pas le premier. Il connaissait assez Bruce pour savoir qu'il fallait le laisser en parler de lui-même. Et ça ne tarda pas à venir.

_Restes.

Le ton de Bruce sonnait au premier abord comme un ordre. Mais Clark pouvait percevoir à travers ça son incertitude. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

_C'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Que je parte ?

Bruce gardait son masque neutre sur son visage. Il répondit sur le même ton :

_Je te vois incertain et plongé dans tes réflexions. Evidemment que ça m'inquiète.

Sa sincérité surprit Clark. Bruce ne le regardait toujours pas. Il émanait de lui tellement de charisme, même dans ce genre de situation.

_Tu as peur que je m'en aille à nouveau.

Cette fois, Bruce détourna la tête. Son amour propre se refusait d'en dévoiler plus et de répondre, mais ce fût suffisant pour le brun. Clark se redressa pour s'assoir.

_J'irai nulle part cette fois-ci.

Il se releva alors que Bruce posait son regard argenté sur lui. Il se leva aussi et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Quand Bruce ferma la fenêtre derrière lui, Clark vint l'enlacer et nicha son nez dans son cou. Cette odeur… il adorait son odeur.

_Tu es trop affectueux.

Clark sourit dans son dos. Il ne savait pas ce qui trahissait le plus Bruce entre le timbre de sa voix, ses joues rougissantes ou son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait.

_Mais tu adores ça.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se détacha de lui. Il se déshabilla dans l'intention d'aller se coucher. Il était peut-être un surhomme, mais il récupérait. Bruce le regarda faire avant de s'y mettre aussi.

Clark s'allongea dans le lit, vite rejoint par Bruce. Le kryptonien le récupéra dans ses bras et ils restèrent là, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, de sa présence. C'était comme pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme si depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient retenu leur souffle. Quelque part, c'était vrai. Cette fois, ils pouvaient rester ensemble.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant de doucement basculer dans le sommeil. Clark s'était vaguement demandé comment il avait fait toutes ces années pour trouver le sommeil sans avoir cet homme à ses côtés.


	33. Un secret éventé

Hello ! Le chapitre 32 est de sortie ce soir ! Le chapitre 33 mettra du temps à arriver, histoire que je finalise bien. Il ne sera pas le dernier, mais effectivement nous sommes proches de la fin de cette fiction ! Donc ne vous en faites pas si d'ici deux semaines le chapitre ne parait pas, ce sera normal.

PS : Fait avéré des comics, Superman peut reconnaître les battements de coeur de Batman parmi toute la population, où qu'il soit (si ça, ça pousse pas au Superbat franchement... :P)

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Azra** , effectivement, j'ai gardé les chouchous en vie (je n'aime pas du tout les deathfics) ceux morts l'ont en fait déjà été dans les comics X) et encore, je pouvais ajouter du monde (mais je les aime trop, c'est mon point faible...) Et tu l'auras bien deviné, les choses sont en train de se boucler parce que c'est bientôt la fin ;) J'en écrirai probablement d'autre dans l'univers original, peut-être avec d'autres personnages. A voir selon mon inspi ^^. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Un secret éventé**

Clark se concentra pour placer correctement la poutre. Elle pesait littéralement des tonnes. En face de lui, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Diana soulevait le reste de la poutre. Ce n'était pas tant son poids qui était le plus gênant, mais plutôt sa longueur. Ils posèrent la poutre, sous le guidage précis de John Stewart.

_C'est bon !

Clark resta immobile le temps que le limier martien soude les deux extrémités. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant des dernières secondes avant que Diana ne revienne à la charge.

_Vous pouvez passer à la suivante.

Il hocha la tête et retourna au sol.

Ils étaient en train de reconstruire les étages du Hall de Justice. Après quelques jours de repos au Manoir, Clark avait récupéré tous ses pouvoirs. Alors il s'était décidé à aller aider dans les reconstructions. C'était la première fois qu'il les revoyait tous.

Les travaux avaient été entamés deux jours après la bataille. Le trou qu'ils avaient laissé après la téléportation de Washington au Nevada avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et ils avaient d'abord entamé les travaux de réparation avant ceux de reconstruction. Ils avaient géré toute la tuyauterie devenue sous-marine et grâce à Méra et aux Green Lantern, ils avaient pu repousser l'eau du Potomac assez loin pour placer un barrage de fortune.

Le trou leur avait alors laissé plus d'espace sous-terrain et c'était en voyant tout cet espace qu'ils avaient perdu John Stewart, Ray Palmer et Will Magnus, qui avaient dès lors lancés des plans pour la reconstruction. Profitant des mètres creusés, John avait alors imaginé plus de niveaux inférieurs et une plus grande entrée sous-marine. Encore une fois le Hall de Justice allait être totalement reconstruit et réaménagé.

Ils placèrent la dernière poutre du deuxième étage. Au niveau des fondations, ils avançaient plutôt rapidement. C'était déjà ça. Les étages inférieurs seraient sous-marins et ils devaient donc s'assurer que les parois résisteraient parfaitement à la pression de l'eau. Red Tornado prit la relève alors qu'ils se dégageaient pour lui laisser la place avec Rita, qui s'était grandie de plusieurs mètres.

_Alors, ça se passe comment avec Bruce ?

Clark leva les yeux et se dirigea vers la terre ferme, où le poste de direction des travaux s'était établi.

_Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein.

Ils atterrirent et Diana posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

_Certainement pas ! Tant que tu ne répondras pas, je continuerai.

_Répondre à quoi ?demanda Barry qui venait juste d'arriver, un sourire à bêtises sur le visage.

Clark répliqua immédiatement.

_A rien. Je préférais quand on parlait de Steve, ou de Conner !

Il reporta son attention sur les travaux. Diana répondit :

_Il refuse de parler de Bruce.

Barry afficha un large sourire.

_C'est vrai ça ! Ça se passe comment avec Bruce ? Vous êtes officiellement tous les deux ensembles ?

Clark haussa les sourcils de surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Diana. Il s'était confié, à l'amazone, mais elle ne l'avait quand même pas trahi ?! Barry fit rouler ses yeux.

_Faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des bœufs, hein. Tu l'as embrassé devant pleins de gens pendant la bataille ! Et puis, y'avait votre comportement bizarre, vos disputes, le fait que tu crèches chez lui…

Clark ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se remémorer la scène. Ah, il l'avait effectivement embrassé. Devant Barry. Il soupira, se tournant vers le blond.

_T'en as parlé ?

Barry fit une grimace coupable.

_Je l'ai peut-être dit à deux ou trois personnes,… genre Hal, Ollie, Ray,… Vic et Zatanna aussi mais elle le savait déjà alors t'en fais pas et peut-être aussi à J'onn et Arthur mais c'est seulement parce qu'ils nous avaient entendus parler !

Clark le fusilla du regard.

_Mais ça ne fait pas « deux ou trois personnes » !

Il réalisa que l'information avait déjà circulé depuis longtemps et que tout le monde devait déjà être au courant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réalisant à quel point il était mal.

_Bruce va me tuer.

Barry crut bon de lui tapoter l'épaule pour le consoler.

_Oh bah tu sais, on t'a déjà fait une tombe alors…

Clark fit une grimace et Diana soupira de dépit. Puis elle se mit à sourire et Clark n'aima pas l'air sadique qu'elle affichait sur le visage.

_Si tu nous réponds, on peut faire en sorte que Bruce ne l'apprenne pas… Dans le cas contraire…

Le kryptonien le fusilla du regard.

_Princesse Teigne.

_Alors ?demanda Flash.

Les sales fouines. Il soupira, perdant.

_Et bien, ça se passe bien. Ça sera probablement plus le cas maintenant que c'est éventé !

Diana secoua la tête.

_Je crois que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on le voyait venir… que ça ne surprend pas vraiment.

Barry et Clark haussèrent un sourcil en même temps.

_Ah bon ?répondit Barry.

Diana soupira.

_Vous les hommes, vous êtes si aveugles…

Clark fit une grimace. Diana croisa les bras et lança un regard à son costume noir.

_Tu comptes remettre quand ta cape de Superman ?

Barry approuva d'un signe de tête.

_C'est vrai que Superman nous manque. Et puis tu fais tout triste comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

_J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je le ferais un jour.

Diana secoua la tête.

_Tu as dit que tu le ferais, la fois où on s'est entrainés avant la bataille avec Arthur et Billy !

Clark fit un signe négatif du doigt et protesta :

_Non, non, non ! Tu as utilisé le lasso sur moi, et je t'ai seulement dit que je n'étais pas sûr !

_Dire que tu n'es pas sûr de raccrocher ta cape, c'est dire que tu veux toujours être Superman !

Barry rajouta son grain de sel.

_J'approuve totalement ce qu'elle dit !

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Ne vous liguez pas contre moi.

Diana afficha un air mesquin et attrapa son lasso.

_On réessaie ?

Clark recula d'un pas.

_Certainement pas !

Diana et Barry s'adressèrent un sourire entendu.

_Il va revenir, dirent-ils en chœur.

Clark pesta. Il allait salement leur répondre quand John les appela : il fallait qu'ils y retournent.

* * *

Il regardait pensivement l'horizon. Il y avait de ça une vingtaine de kilomètres avant, il était certain de la décision qu'il avait prise. Maintenant qu'il regardait toute cette blancheur, il hésitait. Et si Brainiac revenait plus tôt que prévu ? S'il attaquait une nouvelle fois ? Et si à cause de lui, tout l'héritage kryptonien était définitivement perdu ?

Il sentit Krypto lui donner un coup de museau dans le bras et il lui caressa spontanément la tête. Non, il ne devait pas revenir sur sa décision. Si la Forteresse était de nouveau attaquée, il la défendrait. Clark serra fermement le cristal de la Forteresse avant de le jeter sur l'étendue glacée devant lui. Aussitôt, des pointes jaillirent du sol. A chaque fois, c'était un spectacle qu'il ne manquait jamais d'admirer. Puis il entra.

Clark lança automatiquement un diagnostic complet de la Forteresse et fit son tour pour voir si la sortie de stase n'avait pas perturbé les résidents vivants qui y étaient. Baka était en super forme, les quelques dinosaures dans Kandor aussi tout comme quelques espèces sauvées de Krypton. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande statue centrale. Il n'avait pas terminé de tailler le visage de la troisième personne qu'il avait ajoutée entre les deux autres kryptonien soutenant la planète. Il s'était longtemps demandé quel visage, quelle expression il pouvait donner à Kara. Il s'était désormais décidé à la terminer. Maintenant qu'elle était vengée, il pouvait terminer ça. Il pouvait rendre à Kara ce magnifique visage qu'elle avait autrefois. Ce sourire, cet air si confiant qu'elle dégageait, ce courage et cette détermination qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

C'était ce souvenir-là, qu'il devait garder d'elle. Ce visage si radieux, cette force de caractère qui avait parfois pu le mettre sur les nerfs. Elle resterait dans les mémoires à jamais. Il s'assurerait que plus tard, les kandoriens connaissent son histoire. Il raconterait ses exploits et les enregistrerait dans la base de données. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit connue autant que Rao, ou encore Nightwing et Flamebird : pour qu'elle soit aussi connue que leurs dieux.

Il sortit de la ville et referma l'immense porte à clé derrière lui. Un jour, Kandor verrait à nouveau les rayons d'un vrai soleil et ce jour-là, Clark espérait que ça pourrait être la renaissance de tout un peuple, de toute une civilisation et qu'elle serait pacifiste. Pour l'instant, il était trop tôt pour que la Terre soit leur planète d'accueil. Mais peut-être qu'il en trouverait une autre avec l'aide des Lantern.

Il jeta un regard sur la clé. Il était confiant. Un jour, cette immense clé n'aura plus besoin d'être utilisée. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même, et aussi aux habitants de Kandor. Il caressa l'encolure de Krypto et ils firent demi-tour. Maintenant que la Forteresse était en place, il devait confier sa clé de secours à une autre personne que lui. Et cette personne l'attendait déjà.

Il sortit de la Forteresse et Krypto et lui se séparèrent, chacun s'envolant de son côté. Le chien kryptonien retournait auprès de Kon, au Mont Justice, tandis que lui se rendait à Washington, sur le site de construction du Hall. Mais ça n'était pas l'étape finale de sa destination.

Il atterrit dans un coin isolé du Hall et récupéra ses affaires de civil qu'il avait laissées là avant de partir. Diana était présente et l'attendait visiblement. Clark se changea sans gêne devant elle.

_Tu l'as rouverte au même endroit ?

Clark secoua la tête alors qu'il repassait un pantalon.

_Non, je l'ai décalée de plusieurs kilomètres vers... la Russie. Ou L'Europe. J'enregistrerai à nouveau ses coordonnées à la Tour, pour qu'elle redevienne un lieu de refuge. On en manque un peu en ce moment.

Diana hocha la tête.

_C'est une bonne chose. Ça semble t'avoir fait du bien. Tu sembles… plus confiant.

Clark étira un sourire alors qu'il mettait sa chemise.

_C'est chez moi.

Diana eut une mine taquine lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

_C'est pas plutôt le Manoir Wayne, chez toi ?

Clark se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua ses boucles pour se décoiffer.

_C'est temporaire. En attendant que je décide de ce que je veux faire.

Diana secoua la tête en riant.

_C'est la pire excuse du monde ! Tu aurais pu retourner à Smallville depuis longtemps ! Tu veux juste rester avec lui.

Clark afficha une mine coupable. Il passa ses lunettes et adapta sa vue à la correction des verres. Il sortit alors la clé de la Forteresse.

_Tiens. Je crois que tu fais vraiment une meilleure gardienne que Krypto. Ce sera plus utile si c'est toi qui la garde.

Diana lui décocha un violent coup dans l'épaule qui fit claquer l'air et reculer d'un pas Clark.

_Hey ! C'était un compliment !

L'amazone le fusilla du regard alors qu'elle rangeait la clé dans son décolleté.

_Un compliment vaseux, Kal ! Bon, allons-y, les autres doivent nous attendre !

Clark rangea ses affaires dans un coin et avec Diana, ils s'envolèrent vers le centre-ville de Washington, se posant dans une rue isolée à quelques rues de leur destination.

_Bruce n'est pas dérangé par le fait que tu ne sois pas avec lui ce soir ?demanda alors Diana en resserrant les pans de son impair.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

_Il n'est pas à Gotham en ce moment. Son absence a été remarquée. Bruce essaie de faire bonne figure et étouffer les questionnements sur ses agissements depuis ces derniers mois. Il est en voyage d'affaires à San Francisco.

Diana fit une légère grimace.

_Il doit détester faire ça.

Clark afficha un sourire.

_Il est exécrable !

Ils explosèrent de rire, s'imaginant Batman faire la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Diana se calma la première et attrapa son bras pour marcher, Clark acceptant de l'avoir à son bras. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les deux pouvaient passer pour un couple heureux aux yeux des passants. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour vivre ça avec la personne qu'il aimait.

_Je suis contente.

_De quoi ?demanda Clark, qui sortait de ses pensées.

Diana lui adressa un sourire.

_Que vous soyez heureux ensemble. Même si c'est un total mystère pour moi, Bruce semble te rendre heureux. L'influence que vous avez l'un sur l'autre est vraiment positive. Alors je suis contente, que votre amour soit si fort.

Clark resta interdit pendant un instant, fixant le visage de Diana. Puis il posa une main sur la sienne, lui rendant son sourire.

_Merci, Diana. Merci pour tout.

Le moment était vraiment fort en émotions, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il finit par détourner la tête histoire de regarder où ils marchaient. Ils arrivaient au restaurant.

Clark, en véritable gentleman, tira la porte et laissa passer sa camarade. Le restaurant était bondé de monde et leur table avait été mise à l'écart. Dès qu'Hal le vit, il leva la main en leur faisant un grand sourire. Ils rejoignirent alors Oliver, un bras en écharpe, à table, avec Dinah à côté de lui, Barry, Vic, dont l'apparence était camouflée par la magie et Zatanna.

_John n'est pas venu ?demanda Diana, surprise.

Hal secoua négativement la tête.

_Il est avec Shiera. Depuis qu'elle a perdu Carter, il ne veut pas qu'elle reste trop souvent seule.

Clark hocha la tête. Shiera et Carter avaient une histoire particulière. Même si dans cette vie, ils n'avaient pas formé un couple depuis longtemps, elle se souvenait de leurs vies passées et avait encore perdu son âme sœur. Clark ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur que ça devait être de voir la personne qu'on aime mourir, encore et encore.

Ils s'installèrent alors que la perte de Carter et de Ted se rappelaient à eux. Martin déclinait doucement. Ils allaient encore perdre quelqu'un. Et sur cette pensée triste, Barry crut bon d'alléger l'atmosphère.

_Bon, je propose qu'on commence à boire ! Après cette dure journée de boulot, on le mérite tous bien ! T'as pas fait venir ton clone ?

Clark se pinça l'arête du nez alors que Victor appelait un serveur pour passer la commande.

_Il s'appelle Conner et techniquement, il n'a que 17 ans, donc il n'a pas le droit de boire.

Zatanna fronça les sourcils.

_Oui mais on est dans un restaurant, il aurait pu simplement manger.

_Ah, j'ai fait la bourde de lui dire qu'on allait dans un bar, répondit Hal.

Oliver se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

_Je t'avais pourtant dit que je réservais une table dans un RES-TAU-RANT !

Hal balaya les paroles de l'archer alors que ce dernier, assis à côté de lui, avait une folle envie de l'étriper.

_Désolé mec je t'ai pas écouté, je devais être occupé à reconstruire, MOI.

_Mais je te l'ai dit par SMS !

Cette fois, Hal ne trouva pas d'excuses. Il lança un regard désolé à Clark.

_Oups.

Clark se mit à rire avec Barry et Dinah. Ils furent vite rejoins par Diana et Zatanna. Oliver lui, prenait une teinte rouge.

_Pas de problème. De toute façon, je crois que Conner préfère passer du temps avec Tim, le Robin actuel.

Zatanna hocha la tête.

_Ils ont l'air proches de ce que j'ai pu voir.

Clark affirma.

_C'est ce que j'ai pu constater aussi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Oliver ajouta son grain de sel, toute sa colère envolée pour laisser place à sa mesquinerie.

_Apparemment y'a pas que eux qui sont proches. J'en connais d'autres qui seraient devenus très _très_ proches !

Le regard insistant qu'avait Oliver ne trompait pas. Clark regarda toutes les personnes à table, qui avaient le regard fixé sur lui, sauf Barry qui se cachait derrière un menu pour rire. Il soupira alors que même Victor lui affichait une expression désolée.

_Barry nous a tout raconté.

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Clark soupira. De toute façon, le mal était déjà fait.

_Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un membre de la Ligue qui n'est pas au courant ?

Zatanna grimaça, Dinah et Diana se lancèrent un regard complice, Victor haussa les épaules et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Clark blêmit. Barry essaya de se justifier.

_On a eu deux semaines pour en parler ! Tu sais, fallait trouver des choses à dire et tout… ça va ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_Je m'imaginais toutes les façons que pourrait utiliser Bruce pour me tuer.

Cette fois, tout le monde se mit à rire alors qu'il cachait sa tête dans ses mains. Les verres furent déposés sur la table. Ils les relevèrent pour trinquer.

_A la Justice, lança Dinah.

_A l'Amour, renchérit Diana.

_Et aux disparus, termina Victor.

Ils trinquèrent tous. A partir de là, leur soirée pouvait démarrer dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Il observait l'activité nocturne de la nuit. Cette vue, il la connaissait par cœur et il devait se l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué. Réellement. Toute cette ville qui bourdonnait encore malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait toujours eu à faire, c'était vrai. Toujours une intervention quelque part pour aider des pompiers, intervenir avant la police ou rendre service à quelqu'un. C'est ce qui faisait un peu le charme de Métropolis.

Il se retourna pour lever la tête vers le globe géant et pivotant qui représentait le symbole du Daily Planet. Clark Kent méritait d'avoir à nouveau sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se terrer quelque part et vivre comme un fantôme. Il devait refaire surface. Et pour ça, Clark Kent devait revenir dans la société à nouveau. Il devait reprendre un travail, quelque part. Il savait que son poste n'avait pas trouvé de remplaçant digne de ce nom. Il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de retourner au Daily Planet.

Clark esquissa un léger sourire, s'imaginant fouler à nouveau le sol de l'immeuble, revoir ses collègues. Ça lui manquait. Son travail, ses collègues et amis, toute sa vie lui manquait. Mais est-ce qu'il pourrait à nouveau vivre à Métropolis alors que Bruce était à Gotham ? Il devrait s'y faire. Bruce n'accepterait pas un autre justicier sur son terrain même s'il s'agissait de lui. Séparer devoir de justicier, boulot et vie privée. Il y avait des limites qu'il ne devait pas franchir s'il voulait garder Bruce. Il ferait les efforts pour.

Enfin, pour maintenir ses limites. Pour le moment, leur vie privée empiétait un peu sur leur vie de justicier… Clark se pinça les lèvres. Il allait devoir le dire à Bruce. Lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une mauvaise façon que le secret sur leur relation était plus qu'éventé. Il s'imaginait déjà le Bat le maudire de tous les noms.

Il s'envola, direction l'Ouest. Il prit de l'altitude, profitant d'un vol tranquille pour se rendre en Californie. L'air froid causé par l'altitude lui fit du bien. Ça le revigorait et il profitait d'être entre les nuages, camouflé, pour faire quelques pirouettes. Il ne se lasserait jamais de pouvoir voler.

Il redescendit en piquet vers sa destination. Il passa au-dessus du célèbre pont à la couleur vive et il s'arrêta sur le toit d'un immeuble au cœur de la ville. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée avec le décalage horaire et la ville était encore très active. Mais si Bruce n'avait pas trop trainé avec sa réunion d'affaires, il était peut-être déjà retourné à son hôtel.

Clark tendit l'oreille. Parmi tous les sons qu'il entendait, il filtra jusqu'à entendre les battements de cœur. Et il s'envola à nouveau, écoutant chaque battement de cœur de la population. Il le trouva. Proche. Bruce et son rythme cardiaque si unique à ses oreilles. Il sourit. Bruce était bel et bien dans son hôtel.

Avec un air un peu trop niais sur le visage, il descendit dans une ruelle et entra dans l'hôtel hyper luxueux dans l'idée de faire une véritable surprise à Bruce. C'était sans compter sur le réceptionniste qui le jugea opportuniste et sur la sécurité qui intervint pour le mettre dehors. C'est donc avec un air embêté qu'il se retrouva à la porte de l'hôtel.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi rapide que Barry pour passer à travers les murs. Il s'éloigna, se mit hors de portée de la vue des passants et entra en supervitesse, empruntant les escaliers pour être certain d'être tranquille. Et une fois au bon étage, il se fia à son oreille.

Son sourire niais revint sur son visage au moment où il toqua à la porte.

_Service d'é-

Bruce ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'intérieur, loin d'être surpris de le voir.

_Tu vas te faire remarquer avec tes âneries.

Clark entra dans la grande suite, tout humour envolé.

_Je voulais te faire une surprise… T'as un sixième sens ou quoi ?

Dans son costume chic, Bruce était vraiment séduisant. Ce dernier retira sa cravate, un air fatigué sur le visage.

_Le réceptionniste m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un gars bizarre voulait entrer. Grand, air niais à lunettes, péquenot de première. Facile de deviner que tu allais arriver.

Clark fit une grimace en retirant ses lunettes.

_Waow, c'est super vexant comme description.

Bruce étira un faible sourire, récupéra les lunettes de ses mains et les posa sur un meuble à côté. Automatiquement, Clark entoura Bruce de ses bras pour l'amener contre lui.

_Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?demanda le Bat.

Clark l'embrassa avant de répondre.

_Très agréable. On a bien rigolé. Et toi ?

_Très chiante. J'suis crevé.

Bruce se détacha et retira sa veste de costume. Clark pouvait voir sous le tissu de sa chemise ses muscles tendus et noués. Il le rejoignit en supervitesse, arrivant derrière lui pour l'aider à retirer sa chemise.

_Un petit massage ?

Clark déposa des baisers si légers dans le cou du Bat qu'il frissonna.

_Ok.

Le brun sourit face au ton si dur de Bruce. Il se détacha de lui.

_Je vais chercher de la crème, laisses la porte ouverte.

Son aller-retour fut très rapide. Quand il revint, Bruce venait seulement de sortir de la salle de bains. En boxer. Clark avait véritablement envie de retirer ce dernier bout de tissu mais… Il croisa le regard de Bruce. Un regard si métallique et si beau. Si profond et si dur à la fois.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna la tête, retirant sa chemise. Ça lui évitait de remonter ses manches et prendre le risque de salir sa chemise. Il entendit alors Bruce soupirer puis s'allonger sur le lit.

_J'ai tendance à oublier que tu portes plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Clark sourit alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures. Il avait déjà abandonné sa veste chez lui.

_Tu sais que j'ai seulement une chemise et un t-shirt ? Deux couches.

_C'est deux de trop.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Clark pouvait sentir l'envie de Bruce. Il déglutit. Bruce se redressa alors, récupéra le tube de crème pour le poser sur la table de nuit et il attrapa Clark par le t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser bien plus approfondi.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Clark était incapable de résister au désir de Bruce. Son odeur, son souffle, sa langue entreprenante, les battements de son cœur,… ça le rendait fou. Complètement fou de désir pour cet homme qui pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Bruce retira son t-shirt et s'attaqua immédiatement à sa braguette. Il était impatient et ça plaisait vraiment à son partenaire, dont l'érection n'attendait qu'une chose, être libérée. Clark céda et son empressement prit le pas : il utilisa sa supervitesse pour se déshabiller et ralentit pour s'attaquer au caleçon de Bruce. Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire.

Le cœur de Clark loupa un battement. Un sourire pareil ne devrait pas exister. C'était trop éclatant, trop envoutant pour être réel.

_Je t'aime Bruce.

_Je sais.

Bruce le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa. Les mains de Clark serrèrent ses hanches avant de descendre vers ses fessiers et d'entreprendre de les masser. Les mouvements de bassin que faisait son partenaire le rendait complètement dingue, son érection contre la sienne, si chaude et si dure. Ça l'excitait tellement qu'il sentit son membre devenir humide sous l'excitation.

Bruce descendit alors sur son torse. Clark fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Sa peau était trop sensible à ce qu'il lui faisait, chaque coup de langue, chaque coup de dents, chaque caresse le rendait complètement dingue. Et quand il regarda Bruce arriver au niveau de son érection, quand il croisa ce regard brûlant de désir, il se dit que si la luxure devait avoir une image, ce serait celle-là. Celle de Bruce, juste au-dessus de son érection, entrouvrant ses lèvres, sortant le bout de sa langue…

Clark bascula la tête en arrière quand Bruce vint juste passer le bout de sa langue sur son gland. Uniquement à cet endroit. Puis il l'entoura de sa bouche. Il sentait son souffle chaud, l'humidité de sa bouche, sa langue passant sur son sexe… Clark était tellement excité. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait…

Il lâcha un soupir de plaisir et agrippa les cheveux les Bruce. Oh. Bruce avait vraiment une langue divine. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment. Puis Bruce cessa. Il se redressa, revint au-dessus de Clark et vint doucement porter ses doigts à la bouche du kryptonien. Clark comprit le message et ça l'excitait plus que tout.

Il suça allègrement les doigts de Bruce, qui les dirigea vers son entrée. L'image le rendait fou. Voir Bruce se toucher, se préparer devant lui… Clark s'empressa de lui rendre le plaisir et l'excitation qu'il lui faisait ressentir en le masturbant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pénétrer Bruce. Et quand ce dernier s'arrêta et se positionna au-dessus de lui, Clark dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup.

Bruce glissa sur son membre, si lentement que Clark essayait de faire attention en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

_Bruce…

Sa voix était si rauque qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître. Le Bat pouvait totalement faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Clark lui appartenait corps et âme.

Bruce se pencha pour l'embrasser et Clark garda une main dans ses cheveux pour le tenir contre lui alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Leurs corps se mouvaient à un rythme lent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres. Leur synchronisation était parfaite et chaque mouvement de bassin leur procurait un immense plaisir.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Clark ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire l'amour de cette façon. Bruce non plus. Et pourtant, dans cette lenteur, ils prenaient un plaisir comme jamais. C'était unique. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu ça auparavant. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé une telle douceur, ni une telle proximité. C'était différent. C'était fort en émotions, c'était puissant.

L'une des mains de Clark descendit sur une fesse de Bruce, remontant de temps à autre pour toucher sa peau, sentir ses cicatrices sous ses doigts, la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau devenue humide. Ils perdaient haleine, ne s'embrassaient plus, se contentant de faire l'amour front contre front, les yeux fermés, leur souffle se mêlant à celui de l'autre.

Clark lâcha un grand râle de plaisir quand il atteignit son orgasme, continuant quelques mouvements de bassin avant de s'arrêter, fauché net par le plaisir. Il prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et s'occuper du plaisir de son partenaire. Après à peine quelques mouvements, Bruce le suivit, se répandant sur son ventre. Waow. Cette image de Bruce jouissant sur lui… Cet homme, tout en muscles, le chevauchant, prenant son pied c'était simplement une image à couper le souffle.

Bruce brisa cet instant de profonde admiration en se dégageant sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Clark lui attrapa sa main et la serra. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun se remettant doucement de ses émotions. Le Bat brisa en premier le silence.

_Il faudrait qu'on refasse ça plus souvent.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Aussi sensuel ? Ouai.

Bruce tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

_Quoi ? Je parlais de sexe en général.

Clark ouvrit grand ses yeux. Oh.

_Et bien, si tu n'as pas de côtes cassées, de plaies ouvertes, de points de suture… Je pense que ça peut se faire.

Il afficha un grand sourire, fier de sa réponse. A côté, Bruce grogna.

_On verra.

Son ton était si direct que ça fit sourire Clark encore plus. Vraiment, quoique Bruce pouvait dire ou faire, il le trouverait toujours sexy ou adorable. Bruce ne se rendrait probablement jamais compte jusqu'à quel point Clark pouvait le vénérer. Cet homme était tout pour lui.

_Tu penses tellement fort que je peux voir des étoiles briller autour de ta tête.

Ah, ce ton si froid… Clark était peut-être masochiste de sortir avec un type comme lui. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de quitter le lit pour aller dans la salle de bains.

_Il faut bien que l'un de nous brille pour deux, dit-il dans un sourire qui ne s'effaçait décidément jamais.

Bruce se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Ils étaient si opposés. L'un était le jour, l'autre la nuit. L'un brillait sous les rayons du soleil et l'autre se fondait dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Ils s'accordaient à merveille.

Ils se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre en se brossant les dents. Même leurs corps étaient différents. L'un avait la peau plus claire et bardée de cicatrices, l'autre une peau lisse et un peu plus mat. Le regard du Bat se porta sur ses récentes cicatrices, qui s'étaient correctement refermées et qui se détachaient plus des autres par leur teinte encore un peu rosée.

Il releva la tête et vit que Clark avait son regard qui portait aussi sur ces lignes. Désormais, Bruce pouvait être certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il passait des examens médicaux à chaque fois que Clark le retrouvait. Une inspection complète que le kryptonien avait tendance à faire par automatisme. C'était une attention qu'il trouvait attendrissante. Il se demandait si le kryptonien faisait ça avec les autres. Puis son enchaînement de pensées revint vers ses collègues.

_Au fait, comment va Ollie ? Il était là ce soir non ?

Clark hocha la tête alors qu'il se rinçait.

_Il a la forme. Il sera encore avec un seul bras pendant trois ou quatre semaines. Ils ont officiellement déclaré qu'il s'était fait ça en moto. Tu imagines, le maire de Star City qui conduit imprudemment. Enfin, au niveau médiatique c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il vit alors dans le reflet du miroir Clark blémir alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clark se trahit à l'instant même où un air coupable apparut sur son visage. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitant.

_Euh… tout le monde sait pour nous. Enfin, je veux dire, qu'on est ensemble. Toute la Ligue le sait. J'ai essayé de dire à Barry de se taire, mais il l'a dit et ça s'est répété et… Bruce, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu voulais garder le secret… Tu vas me virer ?

Clark était rouge de honte. Presque aussi rouge que sa cape de Superman. Devant sa mine complètement défaite, Bruce ne put qu'éclater de rire. Un rire sincère, sorti du fond du cœur.

_Clark tu es vraiment naïf parfois !

Devant sa réaction, le surhomme perdait toute contenance alors que le Bat riait.

_Je… te moques pas, Bruce ! Je croyais que tu voulais que ça reste entre nous !

Bruce déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Puis il reprit son air sérieux.

_Oui, je voulais que ça reste entre nous. Mais dès l'instant où tu m'as embrassé en pleins combat, tu pouvais être sûr que ça allait faire le tour !

Clark détourna la tête.

_Désolé… Sur le moment… Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Bruce vint caler son front contre le sien.

_Je sais. De toute façon, ça allait finir par ce savoir. Tant que ça ne nous empêche pas de bosser et qu'on ne me fait pas de remarques.

Bruce se détacha et Clark vit la lueur sombre passer dans son regard. Il déglutit. Il ne fallait jamais froisser le Bat, c'était une chose que personne n'oubliait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Bruce repartit dans la chambre.

_Bon, je suis soulagé que tu le prennes comme ça.

Il rejoignit Bruce dans le lit et ils se positionnèrent l'un contre l'autre, Clark éteignant la lumière. Bruce s'endormit rapidement, fauché par la fatigue. Clark le suivit peu de temps après, bercé par ce souffle si calme et régulier.


	34. Clark Kent

Hello ! Bon, voici le DERNIER chapitre ! Le suivant sera un épilogue (qui fait vraiment chapitre) et à eux deux ils clôtureront "La somme de toutes nos peurs" ! (D'ailleurs, ce titre est une énorme ref au film "La somme de toutes les peurs" - j'suis une énorme fan du personnage de Jack Ryan de Tom Clancy). Voilà Voilà. Alors ne me blamez pas top, soyez un peu indulgents, c'est la première histoire que je termine et... c'est la première fin à une histoire que j'écris !

Bon bon, je m'emballe. J'vais plutôt m'emballer sur l'épilogue, il arrive juste après le postage de celui-ci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et... :'( on se retrouve à l'épilogue...

 **Azra** , Désolée, cette fois c'est le début de chapitre qui est... cassant d'entrée de jeu ! Mais bon, fallait bien que je place ça quelque part, sans grande surprise. J'espère que ce cette fin à l'histoire (enfin après avoir lu l'épilogue) te plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Clark Kent**

Ils avaient enterré Martin Stein hier. L'ambiance était à nouveau triste au sein de la Ligue et tous se consolaient comme ils pouvaient. La reconstruction du Hall était bien avancée et la Tour de Garde était quasiment remise à neuf. Clark n'avait plus grand-chose à faire pour aider. Désormais, les installations du matériel plus sophistiqué revenaient à d'autres membres plus compétents, dont Batman. Alors, il était plus ou moins libre. Clark Kent pouvait reprendre sa vie.

Clark regardait l'immense immeuble devant lequel il était. Il avait un quart d'heure d'avance sur son rendez-vous. Il avait largement le temps de prendre un café. Il se rendit vers le stand du vendeur ambulant de café, où il avait pour habitude d'aller. Après un an d'absence, rien n'avait changé. Il fit la queue, observant les alentours. Aucun changement. Le monde ne cesserait jamais de tourner.

_Monsieur Kent ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez faussé compagnie, mais Miss Lane m'a dit que vous étiez parti ! Vous revenez enfin parmi nous ? Vous prenez toujours un double avec du lait ?

Clark afficha un grand sourire.

_Salut Marco ! Toujours pareil ! J'avoue être assez content de revenir à Métropolis, mais c'est encore incertain. J'attends de voir si je peux récupérer mon poste.

Le vendeur hispanique lui afficha un grand sourire.

_Miss Lane n'arrête pas de se plaindre, encore plus qu'avant ! Vous lui manquez probablement !

Clark afficha un sourire et récupéra son café en même temps qu'il payait.

_Merci Marco. Je vous dirai ça !

_Bonne chance Monsieur Kent !

Il le salua et partit. Quand il avait appelé Perry, quelques jours auparavant, ce dernier s'était empressé de lui donner un rendez-vous aussi vite que possible, sans même passer par sa secrétaire. Il connaissait son ancien patron, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il récupère son poste. Il faisait partie des journalistes que Perry chérissait beaucoup. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas signé de contrat, il ne considérait pas que c'était déjà joué.

Clark but son café en profitant des quelques minutes d'avance qu'il avait puis il rentra dans le bâtiment. L'effet que ça lui faisait après un long départ, c'était… revigorant. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. L'attente pour atteindre son étage lui parut vraiment longue. Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le brouhaha des bureaux, ça lui fit étrangement du bien.

Les premiers collègues qui l'aperçurent le saluèrent et de loin, il repéra Jimmy draguant une autre collègue près du distributeur d'eau et Loïs s'énerver au téléphone. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

_Kent ! Dans mon bureau !

La voix impérieuse de Perry le fit sourire. Rien n'avait changé en fait. Il monta dans le bureau de son ancien patron et ferma la porte derrière lui. Perry sortit alors un contrat qu'il posa sur la table avec un stylo.

_Kent, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville et surtout, personne ne collabore aussi bien avec Loïs que vous ! Enfin bref. Je suis sincèrement content de vous revoir parmi nous et j'espère que vos problèmes de famille sont réglés. Je vous fais une fleur, Kent. La première et la dernière. Il ne vous sera pas aussi facile de revenir après une autre démission dans ce genre, vous comprenez ?

Clark hocha la tête. Perry White n'était pas arrivé à la tête du Daily Planet en faisant des fleurs. Il était avant tout un directeur qui savait comment faire tourner son journal et comment bien utiliser ses reporters.

_C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, Perry. Merci beaucoup.

Perry hocha la tête et glissa le contrat vers lui.

_Alors bon retour parmi nous, Kent ! Je vous ai refait le même contrat que vous aviez. Evidemment, pour les primes vous recommencez à zéro, hein.

Clark sourit légèrement en lisant rapidement les pages du contrat. Perry était clairement un homme d'affaires qui ne perdait pas le nord. Il signa, redonnant le contrat à son patron et ils se serrèrent la main.

_Vous pouvez commencer demain, mais si jamais vous êtes plus pressé… Enfin, vous ne serez pas payé pour cette journée.

_Entendu. Merci Perry.

_Vous savez où est votre bureau, je ne vous accompagne pas.

Son patron le salua alors que Clark quittait son bureau.

Il n'avait aucune de ses affaires pour son bureau avec lui, mais il pourrait les apporter plus tard. Clark n'était pas obligé de travailler, alors il allait se remettre aux goûts du jour. Il repassa discrètement à son bureau et, voyant Loïs plongée dans sa conversation téléphonique, il s'installa sur sa chaise pivotante avec un brin de malice sur le visage.

La jeune femme raccrocha rageusement son téléphone. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer la présence en face d'elle.

_Excusez-moi, ce bureau n'est pas disponible !lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Clark se décala juste assez pour que son visage sorte du couvert des écrans d'ordinateurs.

_Dommage, j'ai cru comprendre le contraire !

_Smallville !

Loïs contourna les bureaux et se planta devant lui. Clark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire malicieux alors que sa collègue lui lançait un regard noir.

_Tu es impardonnable ! Tu as disparu d'un seul coup, sans rien dire à personne ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ?!

Clark s'y était attendu, à ce quart d'heure d'énervement et de reproches. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au-dessus de l'ascenseur. Juste pour voir si son estimation allait être bonne.

_J'ai prévenu Perry. C'était un cas d'urgence, Loïs. Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer des coups de fils.

Loïs planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

_Tu aurais pu envoyer un message ! Un message groupé, à Jimmy et moi au moins ! Tu m'as planté à cette soirée Clark, et tu m'as planté sur nos articles, et tu nous as plantés tout court en partant !

Clark avait préparé un nombre de réponses incalculables à toutes les questions que pourrait préparer Loïs.

_Quand je suis parti ce soir-là, je sais que c'était incorrect de ma part. Puis j'ai eu mon urgence. Je suis parti à Smallville et quelques jours plus tard j'étais dans l'avion. Et je ne vous ai pas contacté avant parce que je n'y ai pas pensé et qu'après j'ai cassé mon téléphone. Regardes, j'en ai un nouveau.

Il sortit son smartphone de sa poche de veste et l'agita devant sa collègue. Loïs était furieuse. Jimmy arriva derrière elle, saluant Clark. Ce dernier se leva et ils se firent une accolade.

_Clark ! J'suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu ! Elle devenait invivable avec tous tes remplaçants !

Clark adressa un sourire mesquin à Loïs.

_Comme je suis vraiment surpris, dit-il ironiquement.

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Kent ! Tu nous as laissé tomber ! Et tu mens très mal, tu n'as jamais su correctement me mentir !

Clark ne perdit pas la face devant son accusation. Il allait répondre quand Jimmy en plaça une :

_T'en fais pas, elle dit ça parce qu'elle a mal digéré d'être passée pour une grande paranoïaque.

Clark haussa un sourcil.

_Jimmy la ferme !répliqua sèchement Loïs.

Mais le roux continua, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Quand tu es parti et qu'on ne t'a plus revu, Loïs criait partout qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Elle a même cru que Bruce Wayne, le milliardaire de Gotham, avait tenté de te faire disparaître, parce que tu savais sûrement quelque chose sur lui ou je ne sais quoi… Enfin, les théories du complot à la Loïs Lane quoi. Elle s'est pas mal décrédibilisée sur ce coup-là.

Clark fit une grimace. Il ne pensait pas que Loïs se serait mise à le chercher après qu'il ait annoncé sa démission. Pour un journaliste, perdre en crédibilité pouvait être un coup dur. Surtout si ses enquêtes tombaient à l'eau. Avec la disparition des Laboratoires Cadmus, son enquête avait dû être réduite à néant.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé des informations auprès de Perry ?

Jimmy haussa les épaules et Loïs afficha une moue contrariée avant de répondre.

_Je l'ai fait, après deux semaines de recherches.

Et Jimmy se pencha vers Clark et chuchota sans discrétion :

_Après deux semaines d'accusations à tout va plutôt.

Clark secoua la tête de dépit.

_Enfin bref, je suis de retour maintenant. Mes affaires sont réglées, je ne ferais plus de disparitions dans ce genre.

Loïs croisa les bras.

_Tu as intérêt, Smallville.

Clark afficha un grand sourire. Il tapa dans ses mains, saisissant l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

_Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

* * *

Bruce regardait les plans affichés sur ses écrans de la Cave. Le Hall de Justice et ses nouvelles installations et sécurités. Il utilisa sa tablette pour rajouter sur les plans des armes de défense.

_Et je serais pour en rajouter aussi ici et là, commenta Diana à côté de lui.

Bruce rajouta sur les plans les indications supplémentaires. John Stewart rajouta :

_Et ce serait bien de mettre des canons laser ici et là. Et aussi sur le toit. Notre défense aérienne n'est pas très bonne.

Le Bat approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était d'accord avec le Green Lantern.

_Tu penses pouvoir rajouter de l'artillerie lourde aussi ?demanda Barry.

_On en a déjà. On a même du 50 mm.

Barry hocha la tête.

_Je suppose que ce sont des grosses munitions ?demanda Diana.

John et Barry hochèrent la tête.

_Principalement de l'anti-char, répondit John.

L'amazone hocha la tête. Bruce consulta encore les plans.

_Bon, pour ça, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Les trois autres membres hochèrent la tête.

_Pour l'armement de défense, on est ok, déclara John. Qui gère la sécurité ?

Barry changea de place et croisa les bras.

_Vic et Ray modifient le programme de sécurité de la Tour. Pour le blindage, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était Ollie qui le finançait.

Bruce soupira.

_Heureusement qu'on reçoit une aide financière des américains. Sans leur mobilisation pour récolter des fonds, ça nous aurait coûté une véritable fortune.

_Parce que _là_ , ça ne te coûte pas une _fortune_ ?!

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

_Disons que ça va dans le budget annuel réservé. Par contre, tout y passe quasiment.

Barry afficha une moue sur le visage.

_J'aurais dû faire PDG comme boulot dans la vie.

John et Diana se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils secouèrent la tête.

_Non, restes comme tu es Barry, vraiment.

Le Flash tourna la tête vers l'architecte.

_J'dois prendre ça pour un compliment, John ?

Le Lantern afficha un sourire mais son expression était indescriptible. Impossible de savoir s'il était sincère ou moqueur. Bruce se leva et envoya les fichiers sur la base de données de la Tour.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite, conclut Diana.

Bruce hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour remonter au Manoir.

_C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Iris à temps.

_Essaies de ne pas être en retard encore une fois, lança John au Flash.

Barry se frotta la nuque, gêné.

_Ouai ouai, je sais. Elle me reproche pas mal ça de ma part.

_Ce qui est assez ironique, tu le reconnaîtras, répondit Diana.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Bruce les raccompagna à la porte. Les invités saluèrent Alfred au passage.

_Les Robins ne sont pas là ?demanda Diana en remarquant le calme dans le Manoir.

_Tim est au Mont Justice, Dick est avec les anciens Titans et Jay… Jay doit être quelque part pas loin.

_Vous êtes bizarres, pour une famille, commenta Barry.

Bruce ne releva pas. John demanda alors qu'ils passaient la porte du palier.

_Et Clark, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Tous les regards s'orientèrent sur lui. Le Bat lâcha un soupir et répondit sur un ton las.

_Il est à Métropolis. Il passait un entretien ce matin pour reprendre son travail au Daily Planet.

Diana afficha un léger sourire.

_Alors Clark Kent est de retour.

_C'est super comme nouvelle !s'écria Barry avec un grand sourire.

John se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.

Bruce approuva d'un signe de tête. Barry allait poser une autre question quand John reprit :

_On va y aller, je dois retrouver Shiera tout à l'heure.

Barry afficha un air déçu sur le visage alors que John activait son anneau pour revêtir ses habits civils du costume de Lantern.

_Je vous accompagne. A bientôt Bruce.

_Ouai, à plus !

Bruce et John se firent un signe de tête entendu.

_A bientôt.

John utilisa son anneau pour faire voler Barry et tous les trois, ils quittèrent le Manoir. Bruce les regarda disparaître à l'horizon avant de rentrer. Une chose en moins à faire.

Il se dirigea dans son petit salon et s'assit dans son canapé en soupirant. Il s'accordait juste cinq minutes de pause. Entre le conseil de Wayne Enterprises qui lui prenait la tête, le travail à faire à la Ligue et le travail à faire dans Gotham, il était complètement lessivé. Et en plus de ça, Clark repartait à Métropolis. Il avait signé un bail là-bas. Pour un appartement. Pour vivre là-bas.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment discuté ensemble. Clark avait pris sa décision et Bruce l'avait accepté sans partager le fond de sa pensée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Clark de faire encore des sacrifices sur sa vie quand lui ne les ferait pas dans sa situation. Quelque part, ça le gênait que Clark reprenne le cours de sa vie.

Il releva la tête quand il sentit l'odeur du thé et vit Alfred lui tendre une tasse.

_Merci Alfred.

Le majordome hocha la tête.

_Quelque chose vous préoccupe, Maître Bruce ?

Il but quelques gorgées et leva les yeux vers ceux de son majordome.

_Rien de bien grave.

Le majordome hocha la tête et se retira pour le laisser seul. Bruce regarda alors l'heure sur la petite horloge de la commode coréenne. Il était déjà presque 20 heures. Clark aurait dû revenir depuis des heures déjà. Est-ce qu'il était passé par la Ligue avant ? A la Forteresse ? Ou il était le justicier de l'ombre vu qu'il n'avait pas repris ses couleurs de Superman ? Ou est-ce qu'il était encore resté au Daily Planet ?

Bruce était en train de se mentir à lui-même. Evidemment que ça le dérangeait que Clark reprenne le cours de sa vie. Ça ne devrait pas le déranger. Après tout, ils avaient toujours vécu de leur côté, et Clark pouvait venir au Manoir quand il le souhaitait. Comme avant. Alors ça ne devrait pas le déranger. Le simple fait que ça le dérange était un mauvais signe. Ça voulait dire que Bruce avait changé. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Clark, qu'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui.

Bruce regarda pensivement l'aiguille des secondes faire le tour du cadrant. Il allait se faire au changement, comme toujours. Clark et lui ne pouvaient vivre qu'une relation à distance, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait abandonner sa ville, ou leur vie professionnelle. Bruce ne pouvait pas vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pour Clark, c'était différent, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de tirer un trait sur sa vie. C'était ce qui le définissait. C'était ce qu'il était.

Il ne sortit de ses réflexions que lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Curieux, Bruce se leva pour aller voir alors qu'Alfred ouvrait la porte sur Clark, et son radieux sourire. Ce dernier tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs, et deux paquets. Bruce s'assombrit immédiatement alors que Clark passait le seuil de la porte.

_Merci Alfred ! Salut Bruce, je t'ai ramené un truc !

_Je déteste les fleurs et ce genre de futilités, cracha presque Bruce, irrité par le fait que Clark ne le connaisse pas assez après toutes ses années.

Le kryptonien arqua un sourcil et répondit, un peu gêné.

_Tu parles des fleurs ? C'est pour Alfred.

Clark tendit l'énorme bouquet et un paquet au nom du majordome vers l'intéressé. Dans son paquet se trouvait une boîte de chocolats à son nom aussi. Ce fut au tour de Bruce d'arquer un sourcil alors que Clark s'expliquait.

_C'était pour vous remercier, Alfred, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous offrir alors… j'ai fait dans le classique.

Alfred semblait réellement touché malgré son inexpressivité.

_Je vous remercie, Monsieur Clark. Ça me fait très plaisir. Je vais de ce pas mettre ces pivoines dans l'eau.

Alfred s'éclipsa avec ses cadeaux, laissant Bruce et Clark s'échanger un regard.

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené, alors ?demanda Bruce avec encore de la rancœur dans la voix.

Clark retira ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche de chemise.

_Vu ton accueil charmant, je ne suis pas vraiment certain d'avoir envie de te la donner. Mais comme c'était une promesse…

Il lui tendit le paquet. Bruce reconnut la marque et haussa ses deux sourcils lorsqu'il sortit une chemise blanche italienne dont l'établissement de provenance ne faisait que du sur mesure. Une promesse ? Le Bat dû vraiment chercher loin pour comprendre de quoi parlait Clark. Puis il se souvint. Ce fameux soir, dans le couloir où, en proie à leur désir, ils s'étaient arraché leurs vêtements. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le lieu en question. C'était avant qu'il aille sauver la couverture de Dick à Blüdhaven.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin, Clark. Elle a dû te coûter une fortune.

Bruce avait bien conscience qu'il s'habillait dans le luxe et que c'était vraiment hors budget pour Clark. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et un sourire commença à s'étirer sur son visage.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une promesse. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je sais me débrouiller.

Clark vint déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue. Bruce serra la mâchoire avant de demander :

_Je suppose que tu as eu les bonnes mensurations par Alfred ?

_Mes super-pouvoirs sont donc si bas dans ton estime ?

Bruce haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

_Parce que tu as calculé ça de vue ?

Clark fit une moue de perdant.

_J'aurais probablement pu, mais effectivement, j'ai demandé à Alfred, c'était plus rapide.

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que Clark faisait du chiqué pour rien. Il soupira.

_Je vais aller l'essayer, dans le doute.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi de près par Clark. Ce dernier semblait écrire des sms sur son téléphone et ça irritait légèrement Bruce.

Il entra et se déshabilla assez rapidement, toujours énervé par Clark, son sourire niais qu'il avait sur le visage et par ce foutu téléphone qu'il utilisait. Est-ce qu'il parlait à Loïs ? Ou à d'autres collègues après leurs retrouvailles ? La question de savoir qui était l'interlocuteur de Clark le taraudait alors qu'il passait la chemise italienne. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui pouvait faire sourire Clark de cette façon. Il avait envie de demander, mais c'était reconnaître son besoin de savoir et ça, Bruce était trop fier pour l'admettre. Quand il se retourna, Clark glissa son téléphone dans la poche.

_Et bien, ça m'a l'air de très bien t'aller.

Bruce ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur le miroir devant lequel il était. Clark lui avait pris une très belle chemise blanche qui semblait très bien lui aller. Le tissu en coton était vraiment agréable au toucher. Il aperçut alors dans le reflet du miroir le regard brûlant de Clark.

_Un peu trop peut-être…

Le kryptonien s'approcha et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Bruce n'était pas d'humeur. Il se dégagea de la prise et changea de sujet.

_Alors le Daily Planet ? Tu es repris je suppose ? C'est avec Lane que tu textais ?

Les mots lui échappèrent et son ton sortit plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Clark fut surpris par son intonation, mais très vite, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se rapprocha.

_Tu es jaloux, Bruce ?

La voix de Clark était mielleuse. Bruce le voyait venir de loin. Il connaissait ce sourire, et il connaissait ce changement de posture et de déplacement. Il savait que Clark concentrait ses sens sur la moindre de ses réactions. Il relança.

_Réponds.

Clark se rapprocha, fixant Bruce de son regard de braise.

_Je suis pris au Daily Planet. Et je te répondrais à l'autre question à la seule condition que tu m'embrasses.

Bruce lui lança un regard noir.

_Je ne cède jamais au chantage.

Clark arriva juste en face de lui. Bruce était prêt à camper sur ses positions et ne pas y revenir. C'est ce que la kryptonien dû en conclure, car il changea lui aussi d'avis.

_Alors je t'embrasserai et je répondrai.

Il attrapa Bruce par les hanches et l'embrassa avec une certaine fougue. Ah. Les lèvres de Clark étaient décidément trop douces et fermes pour qu'il y résiste longtemps. Bruce sentit tout son corps réagir au baiser désireux de Clark et il se sentit un peu trahi par son corps. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui résister bien longtemps, alors il se dégagea tant qu'il le pouvait et le voulait encore.

_Alors ?

Clark secoua la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

_Je parlais à Jay. Il me confirmait que ce soir on serait seuls au Manoir.

Le clin d'œil qui suivit révéla à Bruce ce que le kryptonien leur avait prévu pour la soirée. Il rajouta :

_Et puis, tu m'as fait une certaine demande il y a pas longtemps alors…

Il croisa son regard de braise et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Clark avait le don de transmettre son envie de luxure d'un simple regard. Impossible de résister à cet homme et de toute manière, il n'en avait aucune envie.

* * *

Bruce était bien. Clark était un coup d'enfer. Et ce dernier semblait plutôt être fier de lui. L'immense sourire qu'il avait sur le visage le rendait vraiment niais. Ça donnait envie à Bruce de lui lancer une pique juste pour qu'il redescende sur Terre.

_Tu es jaloux.

Bruce redressa la tête pour regarder Clark. Ils étaient encore tous les deux nus dans le lit et il avait la tête appuyée sur son bras. Il vit alors un grand sourire sur son visage.

_C'est ça qui te rend fier ?!

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Carrément. Tu es jaloux de Loïs.

_Et toi tu es jaloux de Sélina.

Il sentit la main possessive de Clark se resserrer inconsciemment sur son épaule.

_Sauf que moi je n'ai pas couché avec elle alors que toi oui.

Son ton était plus dur. Bruce répondit sur la même intonation :

_Peut-être, mais je ne passe pas mes journées et certaines de mes nuits avec elle.

Clark se tourna vers lui.

_Oh, c'est ça qui te gène ? Qu'elle occupe le plus clair de mon temps ?

Bruce se tourna aussi vers lui.

_Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'elle met son nez partout.

Un air amusé passa dans le regard du kryptonien.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ?

Bruce essaya de contenir son amertume.

_Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Clark déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, son sourire extra-large toujours présent.

_J'ai appris que Loïs t'avait accusé de m'avoir kidnappé, quand j'ai disparu.

Impossible d'oublier ça. Bruce grogna à ce souvenir.

_Elle a déboulé au Manoir pour m'accuser de toutes les théories du complot qu'elle pouvait. Elle m'insupporte. Mais c'est elle qui nous a mis sur la piste de Cadmus.

_Je t'aime Bruce.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

_En quoi ce qu-

Clark l'embrassa. Impossible de résister à ses lèvres. Mais il se détacha.

_Tu es illogique, Clark.

_Et toi la plus belle créature qui existe.

Bruce sentit son cœur fondre malgré lui devant la sincérité qui émanait de Clark. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et attira sa tête pour l'embrasser. Clark était précieux. Précieux pour ce monde, précieux pour lui. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne mettre la main sur lui.

* * *

La musique était magnifique. Animant tout le Manoir d'un rythme entraînant, Clark se sentait transporté par le son du piano et son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine. S'il y avait eu une guitare en plus, ça aurait été encore mieux. Mais le duo que Bruce et Tim formaient était déjà parfait. Tim était bien plus doué pour jouer un style plus souple que de la musique classique.

Bruce et Tim jouaient ensemble depuis presque deux heures. Kon et lui étaient revenus du Mont Justice pour le week end et Bruce avait décidé de passer du temps avec Tim. Clark avait été ravi d'entendre ça. Il savait que ça faisait du bien à l'adolescent et puis, il pouvait en profiter pour passer du temps avec Kon.

Ils avaient pas mal discuté, en étant avec Martha pour le goûter. Une petite réunion entre Kent à la ferme de Smallville. Martha avait été ravie de les voir. Alors qu'elle était en train de leur préparer une tarte pour le goûter, Clark et Kon s'était occupés ensemble du plus gros de la ferme. Ils avaient joué avec Krypto et Shelby et Clark avait été ravi de voir Kon si souriant et détendu.

Il avait eu peur, au début, que Kon agisse comme un asocial et reste en retrait. Mais là, alors qu'il était calé contre l'encadrement de la porte du petit salon, il pouvait voir ce regard pétillant et ce léger sourire qu'il avait alors qu'il regardait Tim jouer. Il s'inquiétait inutilement. Ils veilleraient tous les deux l'un sur l'autre.

Penser à leur futur duo, ça renvoya Clark dans ses souvenirs, des années en arrière. Il repensait à sa première rencontre avec Barry, celle avec Diana, Arthur, Vic et Bruce. Ils avaient tous été méfiants les uns envers les autres, puis après s'être donné une certaine confiance, ils s'étaient accordés pour travailler ensemble. Et ils avaient décidé de fonder la Ligue des Justiciers. C'était l'âge d'or de l'époque des super-héros.

Il repensait à toutes ses aventures qu'il avait vécues en tant que super-héros, les plus improbables choses qu'il avait vécues. Il avait vu une île de dinosaures, fait un plongeon dans le monde sous-marin d'Arthur, combattus des démons, refermé des brèches temporelles. Tout un tas de choses incroyables lui étaient arrivées. Ça lui manquait. Ce sentiment d'accomplissement, cette satisfaction d'avoir protégé les personnes et éloigné une menace d'eux. Cette adrénaline qu'il ressentait dans le feu de l'action lui manquait aussi, cette complicité au combat avec ses camarades.

Il enviait Tim et Kon de pouvoir découvrir tout ça. De pouvoir vivre ce qu'il avait vécu des années auparavant, d'en faire l'expérience. D'un coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir un flash de toute sa vie, tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait en tant que justicier. Comme si sa vie était déjà terminée. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la musique s'arrêta. Bruce se leva pour boire de l'eau et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il voulait revivre à nouveau tout ça. Il voulait revenir dans la partie. Et comme si Bruce lisait dans ses pensées, ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Clark ne saura jamais si Bruce avait fait ça en pensant à la même chose que lui. Mais une chose était sûre : quand il annonça après le dîner qu'il s'en allait rapidement à la Forteresse de Solitude Bruce était loin d'être surpris. Il avait peut-être toujours su que ça arriverait. Superman allait faire son retour.

* * *

Le flou rouge et bleu. Le dieu parmi les hommes. Le fils du soleil. L'homme de demain. L'homme d'acier. Le symbole de l'espoir. Le protecteur de Métropolis. Superman.

Après plus d'un an d'absence, son retour fit la une de tous les journaux américains, qu'ils soient télévisés ou imprimés. Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parlait plus que du retour du fils prodigue, de cette seconde résurrection, de son absence prolongée. Jusque-là, Superman s'était efforcé de fuir tous les journalistes sur ses lieux d'intervention mais il savait qu'il devrait faire une déclaration. Il était l'une des images médiatiques de la Ligue et il ne pouvait pas faire son retour en ignorant les médias.

Alors, comme à son habitude, Superman avait laissé l'exclusivité à la journaliste du Daily Planet, Loïs Lane. Superman avait essayé d'être le plus honnête possible, s'accordant avec la version officielle de J'onn J'onzz faite sur la « Guerre des Ligues ». Comme il avait appris à le faire auprès de Bruce, il n'entra pas dans les détails de ses réponses, il se fit évasif sur certaines et toujours, il affichait son plus beau sourire.

En y repensant, Clark n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Il avait remis son costume rouge et bleu et il avait fait son boulot de justicier. Le monde s'était chargé de relayer l'information. Il sourit en repensant à cette sensation que ça lui avait procuré. Cette joie. Une joie immense en voyant toutes ces personnes qui ne l'avaient pas oublié malgré son absence. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient ravies de le revoir.

Il avait vu des cris, des pleurs, des gens tomber à genoux à cause de la joie qu'ils avaient ressenti en le voyant. En ressentant à nouveau cet espoir que Superman communiquait aux autres. Il savait que c'était comme leur retirer un poids des épaules. Et lui, il était prêt à prendre la charge de leurs inquiétudes, de leurs peurs, et de les protéger au péril de sa vie, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

C'était sa vie. Clark ne pouvait pas se contenter de n'être que Clark Kent, le journaliste, comme il ne pouvait pas uniquement se contenter d'être Superman. Il voulait pleinement vivre sa vie. Et il voulait la vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ferait tout pour que ça marche entre Bruce et lui.

Les yeux pétillants de joie, il regarda toute l'assemblée devant lui. Ce soir, tous les superhéros fêtaient son retour au Hall de Justice, qui était presque terminé d'être construit. Beaucoup de monde était présent, tout comme l'alcool et la nourriture. C'était la fête après tout. Mais alors qu'ils discutaient avec d'autres héros, il avait remarqué les petits échanges qui se faisaient de mains en mains. Des billets verts. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'on avait fait des paris dans son dos. Mais de là à ce que même J'onn et Red Tornado participent… ça craignait vraiment ! Ok, que Dick et Jay parient sur lui, ou même Diana et Barry, il pouvait le comprendre, mais si même les plus sages d'entre eux s'y mettaient tout comme les robots, où allait le monde, hein !

Il se faufila pour rejoindre le Bat dans la foule. Ce dernier discutait avec Zatanna. Ah. Encore cette histoire de Titanic. Quand la magicienne le vit arriver, elle lui décocha un merveilleux sourire.

_Ah, Clark ! On parlait justement de toi et du Titanic. Bruce et moi nous nous accordons pour dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rénoves d'abord la salle de bal plutôt que la salle de restauration. Et aussi que tu devrais changer le tissu que tu as mis sur les canapés, il est trop irritant et ça démange quand on est dessus. Et tu devrais peut-être lever plus haut le grand lustre de la grande salle. Et rajouter un piano aussi, ça pourrait être sympa d'en jouer !

Clark écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'on lui dise ça. Il croisa les bras, légèrement vexé.

_Oui, et bah tu n'avais qu'à utiliser ta magie, si vraiment c'est si dérangeant !

La magicienne leva les mains.

_Je ne veux pas interférer dans tes rénovations manuelles !

Clark grogna en guise de réponse et tourna la tête vers Bruce.

_Si t'es d'accord avec tout ça, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai demandé ton avis ?

Bruce répondit sur son ton neutre :

_Tu étais si heureux de me montrer ce que tu avais fait que j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

Le kryptonien grimaça.

_J'ai saisi je changerai le tissu des canapés et tout.

Zatanna se moqua de lui et Bruce afficha un léger rictus. Clark soupira et se rappela pourquoi il était venu les voir. Il se tourna vers Bruce.

_Au fait, tu savais que y'avait des paris lancés sur moi ?

Zatanna répondit en premier.

_Sur ton retour ? Ils sont lancés depuis un moment ! Tu m'as fait gagner une caisse de vin atlante et 300 dollars !

Clark fut choqué.

_Du vin _atlante_ ?! T'as parié avec Arthur ?!

La brune hocha la tête.

_Il pensait que tu allais reprendre la cape plus tôt.

Clark n'en revenait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Bruce, qui dit pensivement :

_Je n'ai jamais goûté de vin atlante. Je me demande comment ils le font. J'aurais dû lui en demander une bouteille.

Zatanna allait répondre quand Clark la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

_T'as parié aussi Bruce ?!

Le Batman tourna la tête vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

_Tu m'as fait gagner 8 603 dollars.

Zatanna explosa de rire alors que Clark était choqué.

_C'était les 3 dollars de qui ?!demanda Zatanna en riant.

Le Bat lui répondit tout naturellement.

_De Barry, il a fait le fond de ses poches. Les 3 dollars c'était sur ton temps de réaction face aux paris. Flash était persuadé que tu allais t'en rendre compte dès les 10 premières minutes. Moi j'ai dit que tu mettrais facilement une heure.

Bruce regarda son brassard avec son écran intégré.

_Et tu as mis plus de trois heures. Félicitations.

Clark fusilla Bruce du regard alors que Zatanna était morte de rire à côté.

_J'te méprise, Bruce.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant.

_Désolé, je reste un homme d'affaires.

Clark serra les dents alors qu'intérieurement, il fulminait. Il sentit un courant d'air familier passer à côté et Barry dire :

_T'es pas vraiment rapide sur tout, hein !

_J'vous méprise tous, répondit Clark en faisant la moue.

Cette fois, tout le monde autour de lui éclata de rire, même Bruce. Et voir Bruce rire parmi les autres, ça le détendit immédiatement. Barry tapota sur son épaule et dit :

_Bon retour dans la Ligue, Supes !

Et tout le monde vint les rejoindre pour à nouveau lui souhaiter son retour et lever son verre. Ollie, Dinah, Hal, Diana, Vic, J'onn, Arthur, Dick, Jay, Kon, Tim,… tous ses proches étaient là. Et ça le rendait vraiment heureux.

_A la Ligue !déclara Clark en levant son verre.

_A la Ligue !crièrent les justiciers en chœur.


	35. Epilogue

Waow, donc là j'peux me lâcher sur ce que je veux dire. Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette aventure jusqu'au bout, et de m'avoir lue. C'est ma première fiction postée, c'est aussi la première fin que j'écris (Et j'écris depuis pas mal de temps). C'est donc un grand moment pour moi, je clôture un projet et j'en suis vraiment ravie. Je suis assez triste aussi, parce qu'il y en tellement de choses, de scènes que j'aurais voulu écrire ou développer sans pour autant en avoir eu l'occasion ou les mots. Peut-être que ces idées deviendront des OS ou des Bonus. Dans tous les cas, ce fut émotionnellement difficile pour moi d'écrire tout ça, ça rendait la fin vraiment réelle et me dire que j'ai fini un projet, c'est... Waow. Enfin voilà, j'voulais partager ça avec vous. Cet épilogue, c'est un peu un recueil des scènes que j'aurai aimé inclure dans l'histoire, ou développer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré... le fait que ça ne soit pas développé.

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours, bons ou mauvais, sur le contenu de cette histoire, son écriture, la rédaction de fin etc. ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer pour mes prochains projets d'écritures et ceux en cours.

Pour ma part, l'univers DC Comics est un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup (je préfère de loin la qualité des Comics DC à ceux Marvel) (Et je parle des comics, pas des films) donc il y aura probablement d'autres fictions sur les personnages (Et comme certains l'auront repéré, il y a _Blast_ , un AU se passant lors de la guerre d'Irak et qui est moins "jojo" à lire). Peut-être que vous me retrouverez plus tard sur d'autres fandoms, j'en ai tellement en cours d'écriture que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour votre suivi, votre lecture, c'est super cool de se savoir lue ^^ J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec cette fiction, et je vous dis à tous un **BIG MERCI** ! C'est vraiment super cool de se savoir lue et suivi quand on poste sa première fiction.

Je crois avoir fini alors... j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je répondrais à vos reviews à la fin de cet épilogue, donc pour les lires n'hésitez pas à revenir ;) J'essaierai de répondre rapidement (jsuis souvent scotchée à mon ordi).

MERCI A TOUS ! BIG BISOUS SUR VOS FESSES ! :D

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés après la Guerre des Ligues. Le monde tournait à nouveau comme à son habitude. Le Hall de Justice, tout neuf, accueillait à nouveau les visiteurs curieux et gardait sa place en tant que musée mais aussi en tant que repaire officiel. De l'autre côté, la Tour de Garde avait eu le droit aussi à une petite rénovation et un réaménagement de plusieurs étages. Des travaux qui leur avaient pris du temps, mais qui en avaient valu la peine.

Les justiciers avaient toujours à faire : entre les parrains du crime toujours en cavale ou ceux qui s'étaient libérés, entre les monstres et les métahumains, il y avait largement à faire. L'anarchiste qu'était le Joker semait toujours autant la zizanie, Luthor échappait toujours avec brio à la justice pénale, Deathstroke réapparaissait de temps en temps pour des contrats, Black Manta était toujours en fuite avec Killer Frost et Poison Ivy, Cheetah avait pris possession d'une autre femme et Reverse-Flash n'avait jamais été arrêté.

C'était injuste, mais c'était la vie, et leur lot quotidien. Ça n'était pas la première fois que leurs pires ennemis leur échappaient et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Leur lutte contre le crime ne cesserait jamais. Ils avaient choisi cette voie et aucun ne regrettait ça.

Surtout pas Clark. Il pouvait vivre cette vie dont il avait toujours voulu : être justicier et vivre sa vie d'homme. Bruce et lui avaient trouvé leurs marques après un temps d'adaptation assez difficile et pour le moment, tout se passait bien entre eux. Bon, même si Clark était déçu de rester dans l'ombre, et que Bruce était jaloux de l'ampleur que pouvait prendre son travail de journaliste, ils s'en sortaient bien.

Tous les deux avaient trouvé un système qui jusque-là semblait fonctionner à merveille. Quand Bruce était en voyage d'affaires, Clark venait le rejoindre, sauf si le milliardaire était à côté de Métropolis, il venait dans l'appartement du journaliste. En hélicoptère ou en jet privé, beaucoup de villes semblaient être à côté de Métropolis, selon Bruce. Et puis, quand le Bat ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement ou devait rester à Gotham, Clark venait aussi. Ils passaient rarement une nuit seuls, désormais.

C'était un rythme assez dynamique, mais c'était comme ça qu'était leur vie. Et puis, parfois ils se retrouvaient sur des interventions communes, comme pour la tempête qui avait touché la Louisiane ou lors de l'attaque des rebelles atlantes. C'était le genre de choses qui pouvait arriver et ça ne les empêchait pas de bien fonctionner sur le terrain : après tout, ils s'accordaient ensemble à merveille depuis des années et ils savaient tous les deux agir en professionnels. La plupart du temps.

Clark sourit en repensant à une fois où, sur les lieux d'un éboulement d'une mine, Batman s'était mis à lui crier dessus parce qu'il avait fait une intervention dangereuse malgré la présence de kryptonite. Et il avait fait ça devant Red Tornado, John Stewart, Hawkgirl et le nouveau Firestorm. Enfin, le nouveau duo formant Firestorm. Jason avait pris pour nouveau partenaire sa petite amie Gehenna. Ils formaient un bon duo ensemble, même s'ils avaient parfois du mal à s'accorder. Mais ce jour-là, Clark avait cru que Bruce allait l'étriper sur place.

_Kent ! Secoues-toi les puces au lieu de sourire bêtement !

La voix impérieuse de Loïs le ramena sur Terre. Clark replaça ses lunettes.

_Je cherchais mes mots, désolé.

La brune se pencha plus sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur lui.

_Je ne savais pas qu'écrire un article sur l'injustice du dernier procès de Luthor et de son acquittement te ferait sourire !

Clark fit une grimace. C'est clair que parler de Luthor ne le faisait jamais sourire en général. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt le contraire. Loïs soupira.

_Bon, tu dois terminer cet article ce soir pour qu'il parte à l'imprimerie et sorte demain matin ! Grouilles-toi !

Clark hocha la tête et retourna sur son clavier. Des fois, il avait l'impression que les choses ne changeraient jamais, tout comme il avait le sentiment que le temps passait trop vite. C'était une sensation assez contradictoire, mais qui faisait que sa vie sortait largement de la routine.

Il essaya de maitriser ses mots alors qu'il tapait sur le clavier. Luthor, encore une fois, s'en sortait blanc comme neige. Cet homme avait tellement d'influence que même si on avait une vidéo de lui en train d'assassiner quelqu'un, en plein jour et de face sur une vidéo en haute définition, il trouverait le moyen de ressortir innocent.

Clark n'avait pas de preuves encore sur sa façon de procéder, mais ça devait tourner entre des pots de vins versés aux jurés ou des pressions effectuées sur eux, ou peut-être même des menaces de mort. Mais jusque-là, il n'avait aucune preuve de toute ça. Superman pouvait bien en trouver, mais ces preuves n'ayant pas été obtenues de manières légales, Clark aurait été coincé.

Il continuerait de lutter contre cet homme en tant que journaliste comme en tant que justicier. Ce serait un combat de longue haleine mais il finirait bien par le gagner un jour. Hors de question qu'il perde contre Luthor.

Le téléphone de Clark vibra. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ça vibrait avec insistance, mais ça n'était pas des appels, juste des textos. Il s'arrêta pour lire.

 _ **Yo, t'es toujours au boulot ? JT.**_

Tous les messages étaient de Jay. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils alors qu'il les faisait défiler.

 _ **Ouai, t'es toujours au boulot, du coup parfait faut qu'on cause. JT.**_

 _ **J'suis dans le coin, donc j'aimerai bien qu'on se capte rapidos. JT.**_

 _ **Bon j'suis en bas, ce serait cool que tu descendes pour qu'on parle. JT.**_

 _ **Genre maintenant. JT.**_

 _ **Allez Supes ! Supervitesse ! JT.**_

 _ **C'est Urgeeeeent. JT.**_

Clark jura en se levant de sa chaise. Il leva les yeux. Les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux mais il restait encore beaucoup de monde dans leur étage, comme probablement dans le reste du bâtiment. Pas de supervitesse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Loïs, surprise.

Clark répondit précipitamment :

_Euh, café ! J't'en prends un !

Il fila tout droit dans l'ascenseur alors que son téléphone vibrait dans sa main.

 _ **T'es pas un rapide, Sup ! JT.**_

 _ **J'vais te spammer jusqu'à ce que t'arrive. JT.**_

 _ **SPAM.**_

 _ **SPAM.**_

 _ **SPAM.**_

Clark grogna alors qu'il tapait une réponse, mais l'abondance de messages faisait ralentir son téléphone et c'était encore plus insupportable.

 _ **J'vais t'étriper ! CK.**_

C'était clair que là, Jason avait intérêt à le fuir prochainement. S'il le croisait en privé il allait le tuer. Ou le dépecer vivant et offrir sa peau à Dick.

 _ **Tu vois quand tu veux ! JT.**_

Il sortit de l'ascenseur en trombe et fonça dehors, utilisant sa vision à rayon-X pour reconnaître Jason dans la foule. A force de surveiller tous les Robin, il pouvait reconnaître facilement leur squelette à cause de leurs blessures.

Jason était là. Lui faisant coucou de la main avec un sourire malicieux qui donnait envie de lui distribuer des claques, il l'attendait près du kiosque à café. Parfait. Clark lui désigna l'endroit d'un signe de tête et Jason soupira, se trainant d'un pas nonchalant vers l'endroit. Clark passa derrière lui dans la file d'attente.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jay ?! On pourrait nous voir ensemble !

Jay leva les mains en l'air.

_Du calme, Clark. Les gens s'en foutent. Reste normal et voilà.

Jay portait sa veste en cuir marron, un t-shirt noir et un jean bleu à la place d'un pantalon noir. Peut-être que ça pouvait passer, il devait avoir trop l'habitude de son « costume » du Red Hood.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment tu savais que j'étais encore là ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

_J'viens chercher une redevance de service. J'étais dans le coin et j'ai vérifié ta position sur le réseau de la Cave. J'suis pas fou, j'allais pas venir pour rien.

Clark haussa un sourcil. Sa position sur le réseau de la Cave ? Il était tracé ? Et cette histoire de redevance de service…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Jay l'attrapa par les épaules d'un seul coup :

_J'veux que tu te tires du Manoir avec Bruce ce soir ! J'en peux plus !

Clark ouvrit grand ses yeux.

_T'es venu pour me demander de te laisser seul avec Jay ce soir ? Tu pouvais pas le dire par SMS ?!

Jay soupira et avança dans la queue. Il croisa les bras avant de répondre :

_J'voulais être certain que tu dirais oui. J'en peux plus, il me rend barge ce crétin !

Clark étrécit les yeux.

_J'comprends pas, Bruce était à Dallas pendant trois jours et il est rentré hier. Vous en avez pas profité ?

Jay s'attrapa les cheveux, faisant une grimace si horrible qu'il fit fuir une dame passant à côté d'eux.

_Raaaaah mais c'est que MONSIEUR veillait sur Gotham, bordel ! Elle peut bien se garder seule TROIS PUTAIN DE JOU-

Clark plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Jason qui s'était mis à crier, attirant l'attention autour d'eux.

_Ok ok j'ai saisi. J'm'occupe de Bruce.

Il soupira alors que Jay affichait un grand sourire.

_Merci Clark, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. T'es un vrai… waow, j'sais pas comment t'appeler. Genre _pote_ c'est mort, _tonton_ ça fait supra bizarre, _beau-p-_

Clark craqua et plaqua encore sa main sur la bouche de Jason pour le faire taire.

_M'appelle pas. J'pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux.

Jay haussa les épaules, reprenant une expression sérieuse.

_Comme tu veux.

Il commanda un café court à Marco. Clark enchaina sa commande et celle de Loïs, offrant son café à Jay. Ils s'éloignèrent du vendeur ambulant.

_Si jamais Bruce me fait la peau pour cette histoire, t'auras intérêt à tracer ta route, dit-il alors qu'il regardait autour d'eux.

_Rah, il va encore me faire la morale et tout…

Clark le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention autour d'eux. Et là, il vit un gros problème pointer au loin.

_Merde, y'a Loïs ! Tires-toi !

Jay soupira et s'écarta de Clark.

_Bon, bah à demain ou après-demain.

Clark lui jeta un regard noir et la seconde d'après, comme lui avait appris Batman, il disparut dans la foule. Le journaliste repartit alors vers le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers Loïs.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il sut en voyant son regard de prédateur qu'elle avait vu avec qui il était. Quelle poisse. Il allait vraiment étriper Jay, un jour, pour de vrai !

_C'était une envie super pressante de café !dit-elle pour le tester.

Il lui tendit sa boisson et ils entrèrent à nouveau dans le Daily Planet.

_J'en avais besoin.

Loïs lui adressa un sourire malicieux alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

_Depuis quand tu fricotes avec le fils Wayne ?

Clark fut surpris. Ce n'était pas la question qu'il s'était attendu à avoir en premier.

_Qui ça ? Le gamin à qui je parlais ?

Loïs le scrutait. La surprise de Clark avait été réelle, mais elle doutait. Il devait en profiter.

_C'était plutôt un jeune adulte. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas qu'il est l'un des fils adoptif de Wayne ?! Enfin, son _protégé_.

Clark haussa les épaules alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

_J'lui ai offert son café, il n'avait pas assez de monnaie. J'ai pas fait gaffe. C'est pas comme si sa tête était super connue ! Tu connais celle des autres gamins ?

Il afficha son air désolé qui fit soupirer Loïs d'exaspération. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à leurs bureaux.

_Evidemment que je connais leurs visages ! Enfin, de quand ils étaient au collège. Mais c'est pareil ! J'voulais l'interviewer je te rappelle ! J'ai fait de longues recherches sur Wayne et sa famille.

Clark explosa de rire devant son air sérieux.

_Maintenant t'es devenue fan d'un milliardaire ?

_Oh la ferme Smallville ! T'iras jamais loin dans le journalisme si tu ne connais pas les célébrités et leur famille !

Clark but une gorgée de son café et hocha la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

_Ok ok j'vais bosser ça alors ! Mais après mon article.

_Ouai fais donc ça, lâcha Loïs, vexée.

Clark sourit et tapa un rapide message à Bruce avant de reprendre son travail : il fallait bien qu'il le rende, ce service.

* * *

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quand tu tires la carte du Titanic c'est pour qu'on quitte le Manoir ?lâcha Bruce en passant la grande porte de Kandor.

Clark croisa les bras en atterrissant à côté de lui.

_Si ça te plaît pas allons dans un hôtel de luxe alors !répondit-il, vexé.

C'était seulement la deuxième fois que le kryptonien l'emmenait à nouveau dans Kandor. Si c'était pour avoir des réflexions, il s'en serait passé !

_Désolé, répondit Bruce, le regard toujours brillant à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Clark passa l'éponge quand il vit l'émerveillement dans ses yeux il était trop fier de cet état de fait pour continuer à être vexé.

_J'voulais te montrer les changements que j'avais fait depuis vos dernières critiques avec Zat'. Et puis oui, Jay voulait le Manoir pour Dick et lui, je lui devais.

Bruce étira un léger rictus.

_Pauvre Alfred.

Clark fit la moue à côté de lui. Le majordome devait subir les crises entre les deux garçons à chaque fois. Ils marchaient vers le bateau en suspension quand Bruce demanda :

_Donc si je comprends bien, il y a une sorte d'arrangement entre Jay et toi pour libérer le Manoir quand ça vous arrange ?

Clark sentait son regard scrutateur sur lui.

_On va dire ça, répondit-il de manière évasive.

Il sentait toujours son regard sur lui. Clark l'attrapa par la hanche et d'un bond, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont principal du célèbre Titanic. Il se détacha alors de Bruce et fronça les sourcils.

_Au fait, est-ce que tu pistes ma localisation ?

Bruce resta impassible.

_Jay t'a pisté ?

Clark croisa les bras, s'appuyant dos au bastingage.

_Oui, il m'a géolocalisé avec la Cave.

Bruce soupira de dépit alors que Clark le fusillait du regard.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me pister, Bruce ! Je te dis toujours où je suis ! Si tu as peur de perdre ma trace à nouveau, sache que je ne partirai plus maintenant ! Je pensais que tu le savais !

Clark était clairement vexé par la manœuvre de Bruce. Ce dernier planta son regard dans le sien.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plus… un réflexe. Je sais que tu ne partiras pas.

Et il savait aussi qu'au moment où cette conversation avait démarré, Clark écoutait attentivement l'intonation de sa voix et son rythme cardiaque. Bruce disait la vérité. Le kryptonien secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Bruce pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_T'es incorrigible, Bruce. Et j'ai rien à te cacher.

Bruce se laissa étreindre par Clark et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bateau.

Aqualad et Aquaman avaient donné un sacré coup de main au kryptonien pour refaire l'extérieur du bateau et Clark était fier qu'il soit comme neuf. Mais pour l'intérieur, ça avait été autre chose et il n'avait toujours pas fini.

Les ponts inférieurs, intermédiaires et les machineries restaient à refaire, tout comme les quartiers de luxe, mais tout ça demandait un travail énorme. Seul, Clark en avait pour des années de rénovation en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il guida donc Bruce là où il avait remis plus à neuf le bateau.

_Attends, si Jay t'a pisté, c'est qu'il est venu te voir ?réalisa le Bat alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle de bal.

Clark fit une grimace.

_Ouai. Loïs a failli nous surprendre alors qu'on était dehors. Jay n'en loupe pas une !

Le Bat grogna.

_Elle devrait te lâcher les basques.

Clark afficha un grand sourire alors que Bruce réagissait plus par rapport à Loïs qu'aux actes de Jay.

_J'adore quand tu es jaloux.

Il attrapa Bruce et l'embrassa avec envie. Le Bat le rejeta et ça n'eut pour effet que d'exciter Clark, qui revint à la charge. Une fois encore, Bruce le tint à distance.

_Je suis sérieux, Clark. Si elle fouine trop, elle va soupçonner des choses.

Clark redevint sérieux.

_Je sais, Bruce. Mais si je tente de la mettre à l'écart elle ne fera que fouiner encore plus. Elle se lassera bien un jour.

_Peut-être, mais pour le moment elle occupe clairement ton temps, elle fait comme si tu n'avais pas de vie, elle te rajoute des heures supplémentaires et tu rentres en retard.

Clark ne put retenir un sourire face à la réaction de Bruce : il adorait le voir réagir de cette façon.

_Elle s'en lassera, j'en suis sûr. Quand elle se trouvera quelqu'un.

Bruce grogna à nouveau et cette fois, il ne put repousser l'assaut affectif du kryptonien, qui l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embrasser.

_Bon, et si on profitait de cette soirée ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour l'équipe des apprentis justiciers du Mont Justice. Sans le savoir, durant leur entraînement et les différentes petites missions qu'ils avaient effectué sous la supervision d'un justicier attitré, ils avaient été évalués. Robin, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Miss Martian et Superboy formaient les "Teen Titans", la nouvelle génération des Titans après Nightwing, Aqualad, Raven, Starfire et Arsenal.

Les justiciers voyaient en eux l'avenir qu'ils pourraient apporter au monde, en particulier leurs formateurs personnels. C'est pour cette raison que leurs responsables avaient décidé d'organiser une activité commune avec eux.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement du Mont Justice, Batman avait activé le simulateur pour préparer le terrain adéquat. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Vixen, Flash et lui attendaient les apprentis. Ces derniers se doutaient aisément qu'il se passait quelque chose car plus tôt dans la matinée, les Titans étaient venus leur parler et échanger avec eux.

Ce serait aux Titans, d'évaluer leur cohésion de groupe et leurs capacités. Après ça, ils décideraient tous sur le fait d'envoyer les Teen Titans sur le terrain, sans superviseur. Une décision pour le moins décisive et qui serait pour eux une grande étape dans leur vie de héros.

_Tout est prêt ?demanda Barry alors qu'il avait fait dix fois le tour du terrain.

Batman hocha la tête.

_Oui. Nightwing m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient.

Flash hocha la tête, affichant un grand sourire.

_On va bien s'amuser !

Diana croisa les bras.

_Ne t'excites pas trop, Barry. On y va doucement et on ne prend pas nos apprentis en 1v1.

Barry afficha une moue triste alors que Vixen et Superman riaient. Bruce reporta son attention sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?demanda Robin sur un ton presque insolent.

Batman soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'évidement, s'il fallait qu'il y ait un râleur dans l'équipe, ce soit le sien.

_On vous a préparé quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.

Wonder Girl s'avança plus en avant, dans son beau costume noir pailleté.

_Encore un entrainement ?

Batman secoua négativement la tête.

_Pas vraiment. On a fait autre chose.

Il activa la simulation et un immense terrain de basket se matérialisa autour d'eux. Les gradins étaient là pour les Titans et eux, seraient les joueurs. Superman lança alors à la jeune amazone un ballon de basket renforcé.

_Une partie de basket. Votre équipe contre la nôtre. Tous les coups sont permis, y compris les pouvoirs !

Tim croisa les bras, défaitiste.

_Super. On est hyper désavantagés contre vous et en plus, le basket se joue à 5, pas à 6.

Batman avait vu venir sa réaction à des kilomètres.

_C'est pour cette raison que le terrain est plus grand. Et le but, ce n'est pas gagner contre nous, c'est de savoir si vous serez capables de marquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul panier !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton de défi. Il fit mouche quand il remarqua le changement de posture de Tim.

_Parce que tu en doutes ?

_Viens prouver le contraire !

Il s'avança sur le terrain alors que les Titans s'installaient.

_Faites mieux que nous !cria Arsenal pour les encourager.

Les Teen Titans se mirent en position. Ce fut le début d'une rude après-midi.

* * *

Clark était encore en train de travailler. Il devait faire des recherches pour Loïs alors qu'il aurait dû finir depuis une heure déjà. Il s'était dit qu'il prendrait le temps de faire quelques patrouilles avant de rejoindre Bruce au restaurant de fruits de mer en bordure de Métropolis. Il avait réservé la table pour 20 heures et il était déjà 19h54. Il allait être à la bourre. Il envoya un message rapidement.

 _ **Je serais en retard, j'essaie d'arriver dans 10 minutes. CK.**_

Bruce allait le tuer. Il savait que Loïs et lui étaient sur une grosse affaire de politicien véreux, encore une fois, mais ça faisait deux fois en une semaine qu'il était en retard, et la semaine d'avant aussi il avait dû arriver avec une demi-heure de retard. Et Bruce détestait ça, que les gens soient en retard.

Clark s'en mordait les doigts par avance. Bruce avait déjà à peine toléré la première fois, et depuis son deuxième retard s'était encore tendu entre eux. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas atteint sa patience au point que Bruce décide d'aller dormir à l'hôtel plutôt que dans son appartement. Il en serait capable, uniquement pour faire sentir sa colère à Clark. Son téléphone vibra.

 _ **Dix minutes. Noté. BW.**_

C'était mauvais signe. Son instinct lui disait que ce message était un mauvais signe. Bruce allait lui faire la peau à tous les coups.

_Rêvasses pas, Kent ! Il faut absolument qu'on trouve la preuve dans ces photos que c'était une prostituée !

Et puis Loïs commençait à pas mal entamer sa patience. Quelle idée il avait eu de reprendre le boulot si vite ! Il aurait dû attendre qu'avec Bruce ce soit plus fort avant de direct mettre leur relation en danger ! Car il savait que c'était ce qu'il se passait, et il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Bruce.

_J'étais censé partir il y a une heure, Loïs ! J'avais un dîner je te rappelle !

La brune pivota sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Cette affaire est bien plus importante que ton fichu dîner ! Ce gars sera peut-être notre futur maire, Clark ! On ne peut pas laisser une telle chose arriver !

Clark serra les dents. Il savait que la cause était juste mais là…

Il y avait des milliers de photos à trier. Celles d'un gala de charité. Clark et Loïs s'étaient répartis les shootings photos. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tout regarder en vitesse, mais avec près de 1000 photos, c'était grillé d'avance. Et il avait dû en passer que 300 !

Il sentit la goutte de sueur perler dans son dos. Waow. Ça le mettait en stress de faire patienter Bruce une énième fois. Pourvu qu'il ne le plaque pas. Pourvu que Bruce ne décide pas de faire chambre à part et de le laisser seul dans son appartement qui lui servait plus de garçonnière qu'autre chose. Mince, la dernière fois qu'il s'y était retrouvé seul, Bruce l'avait fichu à la porte du Manoir sur un désaccord qu'ils avaient eu. A propos de Loïs.

Il regarda son téléphone. Il était déjà 20h15, et Bruce n'avait pas envoyé un seul message. C'était vraiment mauvais signe.

 _ **J'suis encore au boulot, j'arrive, je fais vite je te promets. CK.**_

Et il faisait réellement au plus vite. Il fit défiler les photos, grognant parce que toute cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point. Cette enquête l'énervait. C'était dans ce genre d'état d'esprit qu'il pensait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Mais agir de cette façon serait aller à l'encontre de ses principes et il ne serait pas mieux que tous ceux qui utilisent leurs capacités pour eux-mêmes.

Il vérifia son téléphone. Aucune réponse de Bruce. Il était dans la merde. Et il était hors de question qu'il perde Bruce pour son boulot. Peut-être qu'il réagissait trop tard, mais mieux valait tard que jamais !

_Bon j'en arrête là ! Je vais pas foutre en l'air ma soirée alors que ça peut attendre demain !

Loïs frappa du plat de la main sur son bureau.

_Je t'interdis de bouger de là, Kent ! Je croyais que la vérité primait avant tout !

Clark la fusilla du regard.

_Pas avant ma vie sentimentale ! Et de toute manière, tu n'es pas ma patronne Loïs, les heures sup' c'est pas toi qui me les paye et tu n'es que ma collègue de boulot !

Il commença à fermer les documents ouverts sur son ordinateur dans le but de partir.

_T'es sérieux Clark ?! Où est passé l'investigateur que j'ai connu ? Tu t'es sacrément ramolli ! Autrefois, face à une telle affaire, tu aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour mettre ce type en taule ! Rappelles toi pour Luthor !

Clark fut piqué au vif.

_Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que les types dans leur genre finissent en prison, mais je refuse de passer ma vie à ne faire que ça ! Je n'ai pas que mon boulot dans la vie, Loïs !

La brune croisa les bras alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux levés pour se faire face.

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? Une vie sentimentale, c'est ça ?

_Et un dîner avec une demi-heure de retard.

Clark avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre. Mais le son n'était pas venu de lui. Les deux journalistes tournèrent la tête vers un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, dont le regard métallique les fusillaient tous les deux. Ce dernier éteignit l'écran de Clark et lui jeta son imper dans les bras.

_Bruce ?!

Clark n'en revenait pas. Il était peut-être aussi choqué que Loïs de le voir dans les bureaux. De le voir ici. En public. Lui parlant. Reconnaissant en public leur relation. Ce dernier, impassible, avait le regard tranchant comme l'acier.

_Je déteste le retard. Alors maintenant on y va.

Clark écarquilla en grand ses yeux alors que Bruce l'entrainait vers l'ascenseur. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ça se produisait vraiment. Absolument pas.

_Bruce…

Ce dernier serrait la mâchoire et essayait visiblement de garder son calme. Clark passa son manteau par réflexe, fixant le milliardaire à ses côtés alors que Loïs, derrière eux, étaient restée bouche bée. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Clark récupéra ses neurones comme par magie.

_Tu… t'es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?!

Clark le toucha du bout du doigt comme pour être certain que Bruce n'était pas une illusion. Mais non. Dans son costume trois pièces anthracite et son grand impair noir, Bruce était bien présent dans l'ascenseur et venait le chercher à son bureau. Au Daily Planet. Au journal.

_J'en avais marre qu'elle occupe ton temps. Maintenant c'est réglé.

Bruce avait franchement l'air en rogne. Mais pas contre le kryptonien. Contre sa collègue. Bruce avait préféré se montrer en public avec lui pour libérer du temps en plus avec lui. Clark sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa Bruce par la hanche et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Mince. Avoir Bruce dans un ascenseur lui donnait vraiment beaucoup plus d'envie.

Bruce s'accrocha aux pans de son manteau pour l'embrasser tout autant que lui. Mais lorsque les portes tintèrent et s'ouvrirent, ils se détachèrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils sortirent du bâtiment ensemble, côte à côte.

_Bruce, en faisant ça tu dévoiles notre relation en public. Tu es conscient des répercussions que ça va avoir sur toi ?

Clark se fichait de son image. Mais Bruce était un personnage public. Son image comptait beaucoup et ça risquait d'impacter sur ses entreprises. Bruce tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient pour prendre un taxi.

_Parce que tu penses que j'ai agi sans y avoir réfléchi avant ?

Le kryptonien le sonda pendant un instant. Non, évidemment que non. Bruce n'agissait jamais sans avoir pris une longue réflexion avant et envisagé toutes les tournures de situation. Son sourire s'élargit en même temps qu'il comprenait la manœuvre du milliardaire. Leur taxi arriva mais Clark retint Bruce par le bras :

_Alors… tu veux rendre notre relation publique ?

_Pas toi ?

Clark l'embrassa. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il embrassa Bruce en public, devant une foule de personnes. Et personne ne fit attention à eux. Parce que deux personnes qui s'embrassaient dans la rue, au premier coup d'œil, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils se séparèrent pour monter dans le taxi.

_Je t'aime, Bruce.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le kryptonien.

_Moi aussi, Clark.

Et c'était la première fois que le Bat lui répondait. Clark sentit son cœur gonfler. Un jour, Bruce lui dira qu'il l'aime. Et ce jour-là, ce serait probablement le souvenir le plus précieux de sa vie. Plus précieux que ce qu'il vivait à l'instant.

Le taxi les déposa chez Clark, et ils passèrent une folle soirée, à faire l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuiser Bruce. Le kryptonien était bien trop heureux pour être raisonnable et il savait que le lendemain, dès qu'ils franchiraient le seuil de la porte, sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Il savait que lorsque Bruce et lui ouvriraient la porte, une myriade de questions et de flashs allaient surgir pour les interroger sur leur relation.

Clark sourit, alors qu'il tenait Bruce endormi contre lui. Aujourd'hui étaient la dernière page d'une grande aventure de sa vie. Demain il en commencerait assurément une nouvelle, avec Bruce Wayne à ses côtés. Il était prêt maintenant. Prêt à vivre une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle aventure. Il en savourerait chaque instant, en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Je répondrai à vos reviews sous cette ligne donc, si vous voulez voir ma réponse, revenez à ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **LAméthyste,** merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! Effectivement il y a très peu d'histoire sur Superman et Batman, et encore moins en français ! J'en écrirai d'autres du même univers je pense, j'en écris déjà une autre sur Superman et Batman mais dans un univers alternatif (lors de la guerre d'Irak) qui s'appelle "Blast" si ça t'intéresse ;) Pour d'autres histoires, j'ai des idées mais j'aimerai terminer d'autres fics avant (je croise les doigts pour que ça soit vrai). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

 **Evah** , contente que cette histoire t'aie plu, au plaisir !

 **Iiris** , de même, je suis contente que cette histoire et que Blast te plaisent ;) ça fait plaisir

 **itomie973** , merci pour ta review finale et tes compliments !


End file.
